Some Dangerous Liaisons
by ScorpioPhoenix
Summary: A deliciously devious dalliance in deceit, Draco, drugs and Dark magic. Drama darkens the halls of Hogwarts as lies and deception take over our fav Gryffindor and his friends. Slash HPDM Dark!Harry
1. Fists of Fury

**A/N This is my first fanfic. I know Harry & Draco have been done to death, but I had to write my own as well. There's just something about these two that fascinates me. I am really excited about what I have planned for these characters. I hope that everyone who reads will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing about them.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They all belong to J.K Rowling, the supreme being in the Harry Potterverse.**

**Mature rating: Sex scene, violence & language in this chapter. future chapters will have slash, violence & other stuff. **

**Pairings that will occur in the evolution of the story: Harry/Draco, minor Harry/Blaise Z, minor Harry/Ginny, possible Lupin/Snape (haven't decided), maybe some others...**

**Warning: Sex Scene in this chapter.**

**Summary of story: 7th year of Hogwarts. This story is not compliant with HBP, but I may make reference to parts of it. This fic will have Harry becoming much darker. There will be a lot of angst and drama & the characters are going to go through a lot of shit. His downward spiral will destroy a lot of people around him. Hang in there with me and see how this turns out.**

**Review!!! **

--------------------------------------------------------

**Fists of Fury**

Harry jerked himself awake. He blinked several times to try to focus his eyes in the bright room. The yellow and orange hues of the rising sun illuminated the space over his bed. He lay still for a few moments, trying to remember where he was. His brow furrowed in concentration. Oh yeah, he was at the Burrow. His coming home party last night had been exuberantly celebrated by the Weasley group. He must have had one too many "Smoky Cauldrons." The concoction had been brewed in secret by Fred and George. Harry grinned at the memory of the previous evening.

A slight movement to his right alerted him to the presence of Ginny. She was asleep sitting in a chair, but her torso was draped on the bed, her head resting by his hand. He knew she had to be uncomfortable sleeping like that. How long had she been there?

"Ginny," he whispered, reaching out to shake her awake. "Wake up."

Wide brown eyes blinked sleepily at him. Then she brightened with recognition of her newly returned boyfriend.

"Good morning, Harry, sleep well?" she asked, rising slowly from her position.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so. I didn't even remember where I was."

Ginny snickered and pulled her long fire-red mane of hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm so glad that you're home. I missed you so much." She smiled mischievously. "And apparently you missed me too."

Harry looked down and blushed slightly. He had not noticed that he had his usual morning erection. He glanced up at Ginny's face. He knew exactly what was on her mind. Despite his erection, Harry's tired body was not in the mood for any strenuous "workouts."

_You are not going to get out of this_, his mind yammered. He had managed to fend her off last night, claiming fatigue and inebriation would mess up his performance. But there was no way she was going to buy that now.

Ginny was staring at Harry like he was the last meal on Earth. Her eyes moved over him as if his actual being was sustaining her life force. She seemed to be draining all of his energy just by looking at him. She grabbed two pieces of "Snogging Snacks" from her pocket. These were another little invention from the Weasley geniuses'. A quick suck on those babies and you were good to go, for any type of romantic moment.

Before Harry could think, she had put one in his mouth, the other in hers. She moved in on him like a hawk on a mouse. Ginny's tongue battled his lips for an opening. Harry decided to allow her to win. He didn't feel like an argument or worse, her crying. He gently put his hands around her neck and she leaned in further, kissing him more passionately. A low moan escaped her lips and she climbed on top of him, straddling him. His hands moved to her waist, holding her steady.

"Mmmm…Harry," she whispered. "Give me your hand…so you can see what you do to me."

She pulled one of his hands from around her waist and pushed it beneath her short green nightshirt. Her hand led his fingers to her soft, warm opening. Her soft, warm, _wet_ opening. Ginny shuddered, as Harry's fingers began to massage her.

"Ahhhhh, yesssss," she moaned softly. She began to move her hips, working his hand. A soft wetness flowed over his finger tips.

She leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "Don't you want to taste it?" Harry definitely knew he was not going to get out of this one.

He smiled at her. She quickly changed her position from straddling to lying beside him. Harry scooted towards the bottom of the bed and turned on his stomach. Ginny moved and turned over on her back, pulling the nightshirt up. She opened her legs eagerly for Harry. The faint scent of strawberries flowed past his nose. Fred and George were absolute geniuses. Harry found her spot and slowly began to work it. Ginny arched her back, a cry escaping her lips. His tongue made small circles around her clit and then he gently sucked it, pulling it with his mouth. She gasped and grabbed both edges of the bed with her fists.

"Oh shitttttt, don't stoppppp. This feels so good," she rasped out. Her hips bucked under Harry's tongue. Harry could feel Ginny tightening under his tongue. He knew she was almost there. He roughly grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him, rapidly picking up the pace, his tongue probing her warm folds and tasting her. Ginny's moans filled his head with a vibrating sensation. He felt her hand roughly grab his shirt and pull him forward.

"Oh God, I want to feel you now!" She hissed, her eyes glazed. Harry quickly dropped his sweat shorts. He moved up to Ginny, who was still holding him by the shirt. He guided himself into her throbbing passage. She was tight and had always had difficulty taking him in the beginning. He tried to enter her as slow as he could, but she had different plans. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in quickly. She pushed against him desperately and Harry concentrated on her rhythm. His breathing increased and pleasurable sensations coursed through him. Ginny was moving at a frantic pace and he knew she was there. Her grip on his penis tightened and he grunted in pleasure.

"Harry, oh God, Harryyyy, yessssssss, Harrryyyyyyy, fucccckkkkkkk meeeeeeee!"

She writhed beneath him, as her release came. Harry thrust deeply into her. Her legs were wrapped tight around his back and her arms around his neck. Harry laid his head by her neck, as he continued pumping into her. She clenched again and he cried out. Ginny began to work her hips against him, tightening against his stroking penis. Harry strained against her and his release came a moment later. He shuddered as his essence drained from him. He managed to roll off of her before he collapsed face down on the sea blue sheets.

Ginny turned to look at him, her eyes filled with love. She tenderly stroked his raven locks. She loved him with everything in her. She had almost lost her mind this summer while he was gone. To the surprise of everyone, Harry had suddenly applied for a Care of Magical Creatures Internship at the end of the school year. He had not consulted her about it, just came and told her that he had been accepted. She had been furious of course, but had tried to hide it.

Harry had spent the last two months in Romania as a dragon handler. Her brother Charlie had been Harry's supervisor. Harry had come home yesterday from the program, tired, beaten and subdued. Her family and friends had thrown him a welcome home party.

Ginny took the time to marvel at Harry's physical changes. His skin had become a golden color, almost like honey caramel. All the days working out in the sun and possibly being singed by the dragon's fire ability, had perfectly bronzed Harry's skin. He seemed to glow now. He had certainly gained weight, but it looked like pure muscle. Ginny trailed a finger over Harry's bicep. The defined muscle curved sexily into his t-shirt. His back muscles were also well defined.

She noticed a small scar midway up his spine. She leaned over to kiss it. His butt had tightened up as well. She giggled as she thought about him in a thong, one of those horrible Muggle outfits. However, she felt that Harry would definitely not get one single insult against him if he chose to put one on. She would have to fight off a mob if he did. She had glimpsed his stomach during their love-making. Harry always had an athletic build because of all his years playing Quidditch.

He was eleven when he started playing, much younger than most boys. But his more defined six-pack abdominals were beyond amazing. Ginny knew how lucky she was. There were still times when she had to pinch herself to make sure it was real. After all the years of her unrequited love for him, she had finally got him. She would do anything to keep Harry.

Ginny quietly got up from the bed. Harry seemed to be asleep. She picked up her wand from the wooden floor and cast a cleaning spell over herself and Harry. She noticed his black leather duffle bag by the foot of the bed. She would help him get situated. She picked up the bag and began to unzip it. She was going to pack his clothes away in the tiny bureau by the aging window.

"You don't have to do that," a soft voice said from behind her. Ginny smiled at the sound of Harry's low rumble. She felt herself throbbing again.

"Oh, I don't mind. Who do you think is going to do this when we get married," she said matter-of-factly. She was not prepared for the anguished look that crossed Harry's face.

"You do want to get married right? I mean, not right now of course, but when school is finished. Well, when I finish school." She looked at him fearfully.

Harry was lying with his head on his arms facing Ginny. She looked so vulnerable, standing there in her short night gown, wisps of her red hair escaping the rubber band. Ginny had filled out nicely now that she was sixteen, but she still had thin legs. Harry looked at her with a deep pain in his chest. He did not want to have this conversation right now, actually never would be a better thing.

"Let's not talk about that ok? I just got home. Tell me how your summer has been," he said casually, hoping she would take the bait.

She wasn't biting.

"Harry, I asked you a question. Don't you want to get married? Have a family?"

"Yeah, Ginny, one day I may want that, but not right now. I can't even think two minutes into the future. I have too much on my mind."

"One day you _might_ want that? What does that mean? Are you saying that you don't want to get married?"

At that moment, Harry realized that his day was going to be a bad one. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and pulled on his pants.

"Ginny, please, I don't want to get into this right now. One day I will think about marriage and then whoever that person is, we will discuss it." Harry immediately realized his mistake, but it was too late to take it back. He stared fearfully at Ginny, praying that this would not get any worse. He should have known better.

Ginny's mouth had fallen open and her eyes had turned nearly black, her pupils pinpoints. "_Whoever the person is_," she snarled, "as in what? You don't think it will be me?" She started walking towards him. Harry stood up quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that it will be a long time before I start thinking about getting married. I mean come on, Ginny; I've got Death Eaters and Voldemort trying to kill me. I can't really delude myself into thinking I have a normal life or could even think of having one until this bullshit is finished. I shouldn't even be in a relationship. This is beyond dangerous."

"Are you breaking up with me??" she asked incredulously.

"After everything I said, that was all you got out of that?? Are you even listening to me?" Harry asked irritably.

"That's just an excuse, Harry and you know it! Your parents were married when they fought Voldemort. They fought him together!"

"Yeah and look what happened to them! They're both dead and left me an orphan! Would you really want to have that kind of life? Would you want to do that to your child?! I can't do that to another person or my child. I would rather be alone forever if that is what my hand in life is going to be! I'm not going to bring anyone in my life while I have this thing hanging over me! Maybe you need to find someone else, Ginny. I can't give you want you want."

"FIND SOMEONE ELSE??? What the hell are you talking about?? Harry, please don't do this. Ok, I'm sorry that I brought this up." She moved over to Harry quickly. "You told me that you didn't want to talk about this and I pushed you. I'm sorry." She reached up to put her arms around him to hug him.

Harry looked down into Ginny's face. He could see the fear in her eyes. He sighed, but he knew what he had to do. Ginny needed to move on with her life. Harry was not ready for this relationship and all he was doing was giving her a false sense of security. He gently took her hands down from around his neck. He kissed them tenderly.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, but we need to take a step back here. I know I can't give you what you need and deserve. I want you to be happy and right now I'm a mess. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. Please understand that."

He looked searchingly into her face, hoping to see that she would understand. He was so busy looking at her face, that he missed her right hook, which connected with his left jaw. He staggered back, holding his cheek, eyes widened with shock and pain.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped out.

"You think I'm going to sit here and listen to this shit, Harry! How dare you! I have waited my whole life for you and now you think you can just break up with me?? Like I am going to actually let you walk out of my life with no questions asked? Who the fuck do you think you are talking to?"

Ginny was livid; her face had turned as fiery red as her hair. Harry stared at her, true fear etched in his newly bronzed features. He wished he had listened more closely to Sirius when he had discussed how to handle women. He had often seen Hermione close to this level of rage, but thankfully it had never been directed at him. He tried to think of all the times his dorm mates had talked about this dangerous state of the female psyche. Their words of wisdom were not coming forth for him. He was on his own with trying to muddle through this.

"Ginny! I…I…I just want to make things easier for both of us," Harry stammered.

He was aware of the fact that he had started to move away from her. She advanced on him, closing the distance, a vicious snarl distracting him from her normal beauty. It was almost like watching a Veela transform. Ginny's right hook came out again, but he managed to twist away from the impact. Her fist whistled sickeningly close to his nose.

Harry did not underestimate Ginny in the slightest. She had grown up with six older brothers. His jaw was still groaning from their first collision. He knew that she was scrappy enough to give him a go or even kick his ass. In her present state, he figured he was going to be in for a right vicious ass kicking. He had never seen her so angry.

"Ginny, please! Don't act like that. I don't want to fight with you."

"How can you talk about leaving me? No! Tell me we're going to get married and that you love me!" She stood before him, her body trembling like a wind-strewn leaf. Harry swallowed uncomfortably.

"Ginny, yes, I do love you and I care about you. But I am not going to be pressured into something like marriage. I need some time to figure things out. When I'm truly in love and ready, then it will be right."

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she advanced on him again. Harry reached out and grabbed her wrists. She twisted to try to get out of his grasp, but Harry held on tight.

"Ginny! Stop! You're only making it worse." Harry pleaded with her.

She snarled again, and then whimpered. She glanced up at him, saw those beautiful green eyes staring down at her full of concern, but not love. Her anger rose full throttle in her chest. This could not be happening. With a shout, she banged her head against his forehead, in a full wrestling head butt. She felt his hands release his grip on her wrists. He fell back with a cry of pain.

Harry's world exploded in a brilliant red flash of light. He couldn't believe that Ginny had just head butted him! What was this girl, an Amazon?? He shook his head, but that only made the room sway dangerously. The room began spinning and weird dots kept floating in front of his eyes. He blinked several times, trying to get himself together. The room finally came into focus.

Ginny was sitting on the bed, glaring at him, tears running down her face. Harry realized that that he was on the floor. A blinding headache was spreading across his cranial cavity and speeding down the back of his head. Harry sat up slowly, rolling his neck in a circle. Ginny got up and came across the room toward him.

With a grunt of pain, Harry managed to pull himself up without falling back down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny advancing on him again. Apparently, she wasn't finished with him yet. He had no intention of hanging around for round two. He made for the door, but she headed him off and slammed herself against it.

"Harry, we aren't done here. How can you say these things to me? I love you! Don't you understand that? I can't just move on from that!"

Harry felt his temper rising. What else did she expect him to say? He knew that this conversation had come out of the blue and he was not blind to the fact that she was hoping to marry him. He just didn't know how to tell her that he was terrified of the future and that he just couldn't deal with a relationship with her right then. He wasn't even completely sure if he was still in love with her, if he ever was. But he couldn't find the right words to say all of that.

"Ginny, get away from the door. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I said what I had to say. Maybe we can talk about it later when you calm down, but I'm not going to say anything else."

He reached around her to grab the doorknob. She held herself against the door, but Harry yanked it open anyway, sending her sprawling. The Silencing Charm that had been on the room vanished once the door was opened.

Harry walked out of the room. He needed to go outside and get some air, so he headed for the stairs. He could hear sounds coming from the bottom floor of the Burrow, which was probably Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast. Thank God she hadn't heard the commotion. He would have been mortified. Unfortunately for him, he was in for a much worse experience.

He was about halfway down the stairs when…

"Harry fucking Potter! Don't you walk away from me! How dare you use me and then just leave!!"

Harry turned saucer-sized eyes to see Ginny standing on the landing behind him. He couldn't believe that she had just yelled that through her own house. He turned away in disgust and kept going down the stairs. He could only pray that no one had heard her scream like that. He really didn't believe that was possible though.

He heard the sound of her feet hitting the steps but Harry didn't want to be bothered with what that may have meant. He felt her body hit his just as he reached the bottom step. She tackled him by wrapping her arms around his neck, her feet pushing off from the step. The momentum drove him forwards and they both burst into the living room, Harry staggering with Ginny on his back. She was screaming.

With absolute horror, Harry caught a glimpse of the shocked faces in front of him. Hermione had been sitting at the kitchen table with Ron, George and Fred. Remus and Tonks were sitting in the living room, talking to Mr. Weasley, who had a _Daily Prophet_ in hand. Mrs. Weasley had bolted from the kitchen, her mouth in a giant-sized 'O', as she looked on, appalled.

"Ginny! Harry! What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley cried out. Despite the madness of the moment, he noticed she had flour on her face.

"Get off of me!" Harry yelled. He grabbed Ginny's thin wrists and tugged at them, trying to pry them off of his neck. She only held on tighter.

"I love you, Harry! Don't go, please!!"

Mr. Weasley and Remus rushed forward to help the struggling teens. Harry had collided with the coffee table and fell over it, Ginny still clinging to his body. They hit the floor with a thud and Harry let out a loud ummmph! Ginny rolled off his back and lay next to him, her breath coming in heaving spurts.

Remus reached down to help him up. He got to his feet and he gave Remus a grateful look. Remus raised an eyebrow, silently asking what had happened. Harry shook his head as if to say he had no clue. Arthur, in the meantime, had reached down to help his daughter, who was now crying. She managed to stand on shaky legs, but she was close to hysteria. Mrs. Weasley moved quickly into the living room. Arthur gave his wife a bewildered expression. When Molly reached her, Ginny came to life again.

"No, Harry! You can't do this me! Oh God, please! I'm sorry! We can work this out, ok!" Her voice was raising several octaves. She struggled against her mother, who was trying to hold her steady.

"Harry, don't leave me! I waited so long for you! Oh my God, I'll die without you! I'll do whatever it is you want, ok?? I won't force you about the marriage thing!"

Harry stood dumbstruck. He had never expected this reaction from her. Ginny always appeared to be the epitome of self-control, even with the famous Weasley temper. What the hell had happened to her?

Ginny broke free from Molly and ran towards Harry, her face awash in tears. She grabbed him and held him tight in a hug, sobbing. Molly came up slowly behind her. She looked at Harry with the saddest face he had ever seen. Harry looked down at Ginny. He took a deep breath and attempted to un-tangle himself from her grasp. Arthur stood next to his wife and as Ginny began to struggle, he caught her arm.

"No, Dad! I have to work this out! Let me go!"

She tried to pull away from him. Arthur looked down at his only daughter. He knew that her obsession with Harry would one day get out of control. He had only prayed that she would be able to move on with her life if things didn't work out for her. He now saw that it would not be the case.

Molly pulled Ginny to her breast. The girl resisted at first, but then went limp. She shuddered and began to cry. Tonks and Hermione stood around awkwardly, not sure what to do. Tonks finally put a reassuring hand on Molly's shoulders. The older woman nodded and gently pushed Ginny towards the stairs. Hermione followed behind them, glancing first at Ron, and then at Harry. The four women left the living room. A few moments later, Harry could hear a bedroom door close. He was sure a Silencing Charml would be placed upon it. Remus touched Arthur's shoulder.

"I have some Calming Draught in my cloak," he said.

Arthur nodded and headed to the cloak closet. Fred and George hurriedly decided to take their leave. Both were mumbling about "taking inventory" at the store. The sound of the Disapparating crack filled the room.

Harry didn't want to look at Ron. It had been incredibly awkward dating his best friend's sister, but Ron had seemed supportive of the relationship. Now what would Ron think now that he had witnessed such a horrible scene. He heard the pop as Ron Disapparated. Harry was left alone with Remus, who looked on sympathetically. Harry turned to the older man.

"Remus, I don't think I'm going to be welcome here anymore. I'm going to go and get my things."

"Harry, that's not true. You're like family to them. They aren't going to turn you out into the street."

"I think I need some space though. And after that…I know Ginny doesn't want to see me. I really need to go."

Remus looked like he wanted to say more, but closed his mouth. Harry turned and ran upstairs to collect his belongings. He hadn't unpacked anything since his return from Romania. Once he figured out where he was going he could send for the rest of his things. Or maybe even send them to Hogwarts directly.

There were two weeks left of summer before school started for his 7th year. He shrunk his duffle bag to fit into his pocket. He glanced at his Firebolt. He really wanted to take it with him, but since he didn't know where he was going, he decided against it. He sighed wearily.

His hand was itching to take one of the pills that Charlie had given him over the summer that helped with his pain. Dragon handlers used some pretty potent pain potions and pills. He wanted his throbbing headache to stop, along with all of the other injuries he may have sustained during Ginny's attack. He twisted his ankle when he fell down the last step and it ached horribly. He glanced back at the room once more and then he returned to the living room.

Remus gazed at him with sad eyes.

"You'll tell them for me, won't you, Remus?"

Remus sighed. "Yes, Harry. I'll let Arthur and Molly know. They're going to be worried. Are you sure you want to do this? It's not safe out there. Death Eaters can find you, or even worse…"

Harry glanced back at him. "You didn't know? I'm already dead."

And with a pop, he was gone.

Return to Top

**Please let me know what you think. Reviews & alerts are always appreciated! Thanks for stopping by my "HPDM lounge".**


	2. ChaChaChangesss

**A/N: This is a fairly short chapter, but I needed to introduce two important characters who will affect much later chapters of the story. Please bear with me, I have a lot planned for this story, but it's just getting thru these introductory chapters this is giving me a headache. **

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. **

**Same disclaimer: none of these characters are mine. You go, JK Rowling!**

**Cha-Cha-Changesssss**

"Give me another drink, Tom, my man," Fadien Bulstrode bellowed.

The twenty-five year old man was on his way to getting shit-faced drunk. He was on his third "Devil's Snare." He was trying to work up his courage for his task that evening. He needed to get his nerves right. Tom, the innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron, passed him a sinister looking foaming beverage.

"That's right, just keep them coming." Fadien turned up the goblet, the cold liquid scorching its way down his throat. He exhaled deeply, enjoying the burn.

A raven-haired young man sat down in the seat next to him and ordered a drink. The new wizard ran his hands through his disheveled hair, revealing his golden forehead. Fadien did a double take when he saw the lightening shaped scar on the boy's otherwise flawless skin.

"Hey, I know who you are! You're Harry Potter, right?"

The boy turned his eyeglass encased jade eyes to look at him.

"Not tonight." Harry replied sullenly. He looked back down at his drink and brought it slowly to his lips.

Fadien grinned, "It looks like you need something a lot stronger than that. Tom, another Snare please…and one for my new friend here."

Tom slammed down two more drinks on the bar top. He glanced quickly at the wizarding hero. The boy looked miserable.

"It's on the house, for young Mr. Potter," he said gruffly, "not you."

Fadien raised an amused eyebrow. "Tom, I thought we were friends! You wound me deeply with your hostility." He placed a hand over his heart. Tom grunted, but refrained from commenting. He went to help another patron.

Fadien turned back to Harry and stuck out his hand. "I'm Fadien, Fadien Bulstrode. Nice to meet you."

Harry didn't extend his hand. He looked curiously at him. "Bulstrode? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"I got a sister at Hogwarts, 7th year. Her name's Millicent."

Harry snorted. "Oh yeah…I know who she is. She's a Slytherin."

He recalled Hermione and the Polyjuice potion fiasco from second year. He eyed Fadien suspiciously, the Slytherin affiliation sending off alarms in his mind.

Fadien smirked. "Oh hey, I'm no Death Eater. I hate that shit! I got all kinds of friends, Muggles, Mudbloods…you name it. I am every wizard's friend. That Dark Lord shit is bad for business…I'm all for peace and love."

He smiled happily at Harry. Harry laughed and shook his head. "Hey, I'm all for that…especially the peace part."

His brow furrowed and he turned back to his drink.

Fadien studied Harry curiously. He had heard the stories of the Boy Who Lived. And now here was the Boy Wonder in the flesh. Fadien rarely paid any attention to wizard happenings, but even he couldn't ignore the return of Voldemort. It was a shame that this very good looking kid was destined to fight that monster.

Fadien didn't realize that the Boy Who Lived was so young. He looked to be about the same age as his sister, he mused. Despite Harry's age, Fadien noticed there was a dark aura that surrounded him. It radiated out of him in waves. Fadien was used to that sort of vibration. He had been around Dark magic and had many friends who dealt in various dark subjects. Hell, his partner in crime was a werewolf.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He swung around, annoyed at being disturbed. His annoyance quickly turned to pleasure at seeing the man beside him. Said partner in crime, Nicos, was standing there looking irritated.

"Fadien, we have to go. We're going to be late. I don't want to hear the crap this time." The werewolf said impatiently. Fadien nodded, swallowed the rest of his drink, and then brightened. He pulled Nicos around to the Harry's side.

"Harry, meet my friend, Nicos. Nicos, this is the famous Harry Potter." He said gallantly. Nicos' eyes burned an eerie gold as he looked appreciatively at Harry.

"Harry Potter! I never thought I would see you up close and personal. I can now say it was well worth the wait. Nice to see you, in the _flesh._" Nicos' eyes seemed to be devouring Harry.

"Listen man, we have to go. But how would you like to hang out with us tomorrow? We can have a really good time. You look like you need to have some fun! If you want, meet us here at say 11 o'clock. Is that good?" Fadien asked.

Harry thought over the offer. It was not in his nature to go and hang out with perfect strangers, especially strangers with Slytherin family members. Maybe it was the alcohol that messed with his common sense, but Harry found himself saying, ""Yeah, that sounds fine, I got a room here, so…I'm game."

Fadien thumped Harry on the back. "Cool, see ya tomorrow." He tossed some Galleons on the bar.

"Enjoy your drink." The two men left the bar and walked out.

----------------

He didn't have a good night at all. After Fadien had left, Harry had knocked back about two more of the Snares. Tom and another patron had to carry him up to his room. Harry woke up face down on the bed. He was mildly surprised and disappointed that he hadn't suffocated. He was still in his clothes and shoes from the day before and he smelled of stale beer and vomit.

He looked around the room. What had made that noise? He realized it was an owl tapping very loudly outside of his window. He recognized little Pig, Ron's owl. Ron had owled him then? He stumbled across the room and opened the window. The cool morning air felt good on his face, but the sunlight sent shooting pain through his temples. He quickly plucked the letter from the owl and opened it. The letter wasn't from Ron, but Hermione.

_Harry, _

_I just wanted to know if you were alright. You left without saying goodbye, even though Professor Lupin told us that you did. Are you ok? Ginny has slept pretty much since yesterday. Oh Harry, she is so sorry for what happened. Please don't hold it against her. She has not been herself since you left for Romania. I know that she really wants to apologize for her behavior. Ron has been pretty quiet. He hasn't really said anything about what happened. Please send word so that we know that you are ok._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry was racked with guilt. The Weasleys were more his family then the Dursleys had ever been, but he didn't want to see any of them right now. That horribly embarrassing scene with Ginny felt like it had happened to someone else. The episode seemed distant now in his foggy brain.

He felt like they were all going to blame him for Ginny's meltdown. Why are things always so complicated when it came to him?

He wrote a quick response to send back with the small bird, which was waiting patiently. He told her that he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron and that he would stay there until it was time for school. He also told her that he needed some space and that he would contact her again soon.

He showered, dressed and went down to the tavern for a spot of breakfast. He was just finishing his toast when Fadien and Nicos entered. Fadien waved at him enthusiastically.

"Morning, Harry!" He called out, waving him over. Nicos stood silent, glowering. Harry wondered what was pissing off the other man, but decided it would be impolite to ask.

Fadien grasped Harry around the shoulders as he ushered him out of the Leaky Cauldron. But they were not headed in the direction of Diagon Alley. They went out onto Charing Cross Road instead. Harry paused as he looked out at the Muggle street.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Fadien grinned widely. "We are doing Muggle London. You will see that we can still get things done outside of Diagon Alley."

Harry considered this revelation. He had almost forgotten that for the first eleven years of his life, he had lived his life as a Muggle. Every summer he had gone back to Surry to live with his hated relatives. Harry couldn't believe that he had forgotten that. He burst out laughing. Fadien and Nicos exchanged surprised looks.

"Are you ok with that Harry?" Nicos asked. "Have you been in the Muggle world before?"

Harry turned his flushed face to both men. He was still laughing hard. "Yeah, it's fine. I just had a momentary lapse in my sanity. Let's do this!"

Their first stop was a music store in the West End, near Leicester Square. Fadien purchased several CD's. He was well stocked with Muggle money. He seemed to be well known in the area, as several people called out his name in greeting. Fadien's easy smile and charming personality had put the Gryffindor at ease. They had chatted excessively on the underground train, so Harry knew quite a bit about the older man. Nicos was more reserved, but he seemed friendly enough.

Their next destination was a dimly lit shop in the Notting Hill area. They were greeted by a beautiful black woman wearing a brightly colored green shirt and dark skirt. Her hair was twisted in pleasant braids that came about shoulder-length. She flashed a breath taking smile at all of them.

"Sooo…Fadien, who is this delicious snack you have brought me." She licked her lips at the sight of Harry. He felt himself blush.

"Celeste, this is Harry Potter."

Several people in the shop turned to look. Harry instantly realized that not all of the people in this Muggle shop were actually Muggles. He became sure of it when Celeste moved toward him, studying his features.

"Ahhh..now I know why Rita Skeeter focuses on you so much. You should sue that _Daily Prophet; _those pictures don't do you justice at all."

She clicked her tongue at him approvingly. Harry noticed that she had several piercings on her body. She noticed him _noticing _her and smiled.

"I have a lot more that you can't see, I would be happy to show those to you as well. I like them young." She winked mischievously at him.

Harry didn't think he could turn any redder.

Fadien took that moment to speak up. "Uhhh, I have some business." Celeste jerked her head toward the back of the shop. "You know the drill."

She turned her attention back to Harry.

"Hey handsome, you should get your ear pierced. That would look very sexy on you. Come sit down, and you can pick out something that you like." It was not a request.

Harry hesitated. He had never thought to get his ear pierced, even though he had seen them on dozens of men. He shrugged. Why not? He sat down in the empty chair that Celeste had offered. She produced a book for him to look at and then handed him a red colored drink. Harry looked at it inquisitively.

"Basic pain reducing potion. Muggles think its Kool-Aid. That's why my shop is the most popular. No one ever feels any pain when they get pierced or tattooed. I'm an enterprising witch. I may as well make some money. There's a lot more of them then us, right?"

Harry found the perfect earring. It was a black lightening bolt, with a reddish, orange hue that shimmered and glowed when light shone on it. Harry felt that it was a symbol of his Firebolt, and the black color symbolizing Sirius.

Celeste also managed to talk Harry into getting a wizard tattoo. This meant that drawing would actually move, just like the pictures in their world. Harry chose a beautiful orange colored Easter lily, carefully entwined with the antlers of a stag, in honor of his parents. He had it done over his heart.

Celeste stood in front of him and continued to study him. Harry had the most beautiful green eyes. She nodded to herself, confirming her thoughts.

"The glasses have to go. Not only do you have the most piercing eyes I've ever seen, but how can you expect to defeat You-Know-Who if you are crawling around on the ground talking about 'I can't see without my glasses'. Do you really expect them to stay on your face as you are being Crucio'd? I pray that you beat him, but if not, you have to go out in style."

She was dead serious.

Harry snorted with laughter. In spite of her words, which he knew she meant with no malice, he found the idea hilarious. He didn't want to point out that his glasses _had _stayed on his face during several battles with both Voldemort and the Death Eaters. But she was right though. It was time for a change.

"Do your worst," he said good-naturedly.

"Oh baby…the things I could do with you," Celeste said with a smirk. "Now just sit back and relax. You can have this done a number of ways. There's a potion that will repair your vision, or I can do the spell. The spell wears off after about six months though, so you would need to cast it again. The potion's permanent."

Harry knew that Hermione would have been the only one who would have thought to do this for him.

"I'll take the potion."

"I thought so." She walked to a cabinet in the back of the shop. She returned to him with a small glass of what looked like water. He looked at it with interest.

"It's glamoured to look like water. The actual Illuminare potion is bright pink. Don't want Muggles asking too many questions. Drink up."

Harry turned up the glass. The potion tasted sickeningly sweet and Harry gagged on it. It felt like sugar had been injected directly into his veins. He felt a slight tingling sensation in his eyes and then suddenly he everything was blurry.

"Hey! Everything's blurry." He turned to face Celeste, who was standing next to him.

She laughed. "Here, you need to take your glasses off, silly." She pulled the well worn spectacles from his face.

Harry blinked and marveled when Celeste's face came into perfect focus. He grinned broadly.

"I take it you're pleased. Have a look in the mirror." She placed a large mirror in his hand.

Harry gazed into his own eyes and could actually see what was reflected back. He turned his head to admire the new earring. The mirror spoke up quietly, "Oh…you're hot." Harry blushed again.

"Oh, you'll have to beat them off with a stick, Harry Potter. If you thought you had attention before, wait until they see you now." Celeste reached out a manicured hand and brushed back a lock of midnight hair. "Now, let's go shopping."

------------

Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron late that night, laden down with packages. Celeste had loudly announced to her store that she was adopting Harry as her son for the afternoon. She had to finish her "masterpiece" as she was now calling him. She took him to Oxford and Bond Streets, famous for their shopping districts. He even got to go to Harrod's, a store he had always wanted to visit as a child. Dudley had gone, but not him. Harry felt bittersweet as he finally entered the grand store. Harry had never been shopping before. Not like this anyway. Celeste was even able to change his Galleons into Muggle money. Celeste was a true-one stop shop.

She left him with kind words of encouragement and extracted a promise from him that he would come back to visit her.

Harry sat down on his bed, looking at all of his purchases. Fadien had left long before Harry had been done with Celeste. He told Harry about a party he was throwing that weekend. After giving Harry the address, they left Harry at the store.

Harry had noticed that both men looked a little unnerved, but Harry didn't have the slightest idea why. He didn't know what business they had conducted in the back, but perhaps it didn't go as well as they had hoped. Harry took a long look at himself in the mirror. It was the first time he had been able to do that without having to squint. He shrugged and headed down to his new favorite place, the bar.

Although Fadien was not a Death Eater and didn't really care about the battle dividing the wizard world, he did practice Dark Arts. He was good natured and pleasant enough, but he was not above stealing or lying to get what he wanted. Unbeknownst to Harry, Fadien was a minor drug dealer in both the Muggle and wizard worlds and was excellent at mixing his own drugs.

His appointment the evening he met Harry was to acquire a dark item that had once belonged to the Dark Lord Grindelwald. The famed Albus Dumbledore had defeated the wizard many years ago, but several of his items were still around. This particular item, the actual heart of the lord, was known to extend the life and potency of any potion, spell or drug. With the heart of Grindelwald, Fadien would be able to blow any competition out of the water and create a whole new customer base.

Fadien didn't normally invite strangers to go along with him, but he thought what a coup it would be to have the "Boy Who Lived" in his pocket. Only time would tell if Harry would be a friend or customer. Fadien would prefer the latter.

* * *


	3. Passing the Dutchie

**A/N: whew, chapter 3 done. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. JK Rowling is da woman!**

**Rating: Mature for violence, sex, language, slash, male on male...**

**warning: a little male on male action**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Working hard on getting this right.**

**Passing the Dutchie…on the left hand side**

It was a beautiful summer Saturday night when Draco Apparated to the neighborhood where the house party was located. He quickly inspected his hair and clothes, even though he knew he was the picture of perfection. He was looking good tonight and he was looking forward to having some fun. He had traveled most of the summer with his mother, and he was now glad to be free of her smothering presence.

He impatiently looked at his watch and huffed irritably. A loud crack announced the arrival of Blaise Zabini.

"Took you long enough."

Blaise smirked, looking every bit like Draco when he did that. "I had to leave yet another broken heart behind. You know how it is." He gave a wicked grin. Blaise wore a pair of black slacks and a white collared shirt. His golden brown dreadlocks were swept back into a pony tail.

Draco found a kindred spirit in Blaise. Zabini was also wealthy, good looking and had impeccable fashion sense. He had a real friendship with Blaise, as much as he could be a friend to anyone. Vincent and Greg were still dunderheads, who acted like children and could barely match their shirts with pants. The sycophants were for brute force only.

Draco and Blaise sauntered down the sidewalk towards the house and knocked on the door.

The door was answered by a pretty green-haired witch, who beamed radiant smiles at the two men.

"Hello, the name's Lydia. Welcome." She gestured them into the foyer. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her skirt was shockingly short. It barely covered the crack of her rounded buttocks. Draco guessed it had to be held on by magic.

"What are your names and how did you get invited?"

"I'm Draco and this is Blaise. We were invited by Millicent." This was partly true. Pansy had actually told him about the party. She wasn't able to come because she was on holiday with her parents.

The witch nodded and ushered them to a side table with a piece of parchment and writing quill.

"You are to sign these waivers. Nothing that happens here is to leave this house." She handed them the quill.

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks. What kind of party was this going to be?

"Uhhh…what kind of party is this?" asked Blaise, trying not to show his inexperience.

"An adult one," was the response. "If you have to ask, then perhaps you may need to find something else to do this evening." She pulled the quill back from them, eyeing them suspiciously.

At that moment the front door opened again. Fadien walked through the door with Nicos in tow. Behind them came a raven-haired wizard, wearing neat black slacks and a dark green button-down shirt. The green in the shirt brought out the amazing emerald green eyes, which came to rest on the silver grey eyes of the blond Slytherin.

Draco was rendered speechless. He would have been less surprised if his own father had walked through the doors with a Dementor as his date. He wasn't sure what was more shocking, how the Gryffindork looked, the fact that he was here or that seeing Harry had unnerved him.

The Boy Wonder looked like he had gained at least twenty pounds of muscle, along with a nice crisp tan. Draco had never really seen the boy's eyes without the glasses, but now they gave him a smoldering gaze. His black tousled hair was still tousled, but it had perfection to it, almost like it was done on purpose. With an effort he closed his mouth. He could see that Zabini was having the same reaction. Both teens had been staring at Potter with open- mouthed astonishment.

" Lydia, babe, now the party can start," Fadien was saying.

Draco was brought out of his reverie.

"Meet my boy, Harry!" Fadien said loudly. He was clearly drunk.

Harry extended his hand politely to the witch and gave her a smile.

"Harry, help yourself to whatever you want. And I do mean _everything_." She licked her lips and raised her breasts until they were practically poking his eyes. Harry backed up a bit, but gave her a smile. Her eyes widened in delight and she waved a hand towards the rest of the house.

"Come on, Harry, wait until you try a new drink of mine," the older man said, pulling Harry behind him. Harry inclined his head a fraction of an inch in greeting towards Draco and Blaise and followed his host.

Draco fumed. Harry didn't sign any waiver. Hell, that witch practically drooled all over herself. What the fuck was going on here? Harry was more popular then he was?? _Over my dead body! _Draco took the quill from the witch's hand.

"Where do I sign?"

-----------

Harry followed Fadien down the hall trying to get his head together. He had been shocked to see Malfoy there in the hallway. The arrogant Slytherin was surprisingly quiet. Maybe he was equally shocked to see him. Malfoy looked like he had grown a couple of inches. And he didn't look quite as thin as Harry remembered. His hair was no longer slicked back and greasy looking. It was pulled back still, but in a short ponytail. It looked like Draco had cut it at some point. He had been wearing dark blue pants and shirt. It made his hair look impossibly light.

Harry was interrupted by Fadien shoving a drink in his hand.

"Here, try this," he said. "I call it Euphoria."

Harry looked at the drink with some trepidation. It didn't look too bad, but the name concerned him. But then again, he had started out with Fadien, drinking "Devil's Snares." And if he had survived the twins' concoctions, then he could survive this as well. Harry tasted the drink. It wasn't half bad, kind of fruity with a vanilla twang. He smiled approvingly at Fadien and turned it up for another try. Fadien thumped him on the shoulder.

"It only gets better," he said mysteriously.

An hour later, Harry could hardly stand. He had danced with half the people in the place, witch and wizard alike. Some bloke had grabbed his ass and Harry had only laughed about it. It felt so good to not really care about anything. His life had been so intense, that he rarely had time to just relax and have some fun. The impending war had consumed his senses. His dreams and nightmares all had Voldemort's face and Sirius' death. The dead face of Cedric staring up at him in that graveyard haunted his thoughts. His hatred of Voldemort and the Death Eaters was eating away at his very soul. So for tonight, Harry was going to live and have a good time.

His good time was being lessened by the feeling of Malfoy's scowl from across the room. However, he was noticing it less and less. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of his own inebriation or Malfoy's. His blond rival had been knocking them back pretty steadily as well, and he was all eyes for Harry.

Draco stood on the other side of the room with his eyes boring into Potter. He didn't understand how Potter had become so popular with _this_ crowd or how he even knew these people to begin with. Harry had never hung out with anyone other than the Weasel or Granger and his motley crew of Gryffindors. Potter actually looked worthy of being noticed by him.

Draco threw back another drink and placed the glass down on the table. He decided it was time to have a little chat with the fucking Boy Wonder. Blaise was talking to some wizard over by the dance floor. Draco strode over to where Potter was holding court for his adoring population. He smirked when he saw Potter's face twitch with annoyance.

"Go away, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for you tonight. As a matter of fact, not in the mood for you any night," he hissed.

"Now, Scarhead, that's not very polite. I'm just being friendly. Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Oh wait, that's right, you don't have any parents. I guess they didn't have time to teach you anything while you lived in an orphanage," Draco said sweetly.

Harry's head whipped around and his jaw clenched. God, he hated this git!! Malfoy was really messing with his groove. He would've liked nothing more than to pound his stupid blond head into the ground, but he figured his host would be pissed if he started beating on his guests. So he fixed his mouth into a fake smile.

"Well, Malfoy, it's nice to see you, too. How's your father? I'm hoping that the memory he keeps seeing over and over again, is me sending his ass to Azkaban. Give the Dementors a kiss for me, would you?" He turned away from the blond.

Draco went crimson. His eyes narrowed to slits. He grabbed Harry's arm and pushed himself up into Potter's face.

He whispered, "One day I'm going to get you, Potter, mark my words. Dumbledore can't protect you forever."

Harry smiled wickedly at Draco. "Oh, Malfoy, but you have me right here, right now. Do your worst."

Draco was caught off-guard for a moment. He hadn't expected Potter to throw down the gauntlet like that.

Before he had a chance to recover from that moment, Potter shocked him even further.

Potter's hand was coming towards his face. Draco immediately flinched, anticipating the hard contact that was sure to come with the fist. The punch was nothing like what he knew it should have been. The warm hand _caressed_ his cheek. _Caressed!_

Draco twisted his head around and gaped at Potter. His mouth fell open, _again_. And he felt his heart skip a beat. _What the…???_ That was the last thing he had expected the Boy Brat to do.

Harry was openly smirking at the shock on his face. Draco struggled to get his composure back on track.

"Don't touch me!" he shrieked, in a voice completely undignified for someone of his stature. He let go of Potter's arm.

Harry was openly grinning like a lunatic, but inwardly he was horrified at what he had done. He had only done that to shake up the slimy Slytherin bastard. It had been completely spontaneous. He had finally found something to shut the Slytherin snake's mouth. He had no idea how successful that little stunt was going to be. Malfoy looked shell-shocked.

Harry moved closer to Malfoy with a sinister expression. The teen gazed back fearfully. He had no idea what was going on in the Gryffindor's mind, but somehow he knew he wasn't going to be prepared for it.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? You seem a little jumpy. You OK?"

Harry was all innocence. But there was some undefined feeling bubbling just below the surface. _I touched Malfoy's face tenderly. What the hell are in these drinks?_

"Boys, boys, let's play nice together, OK?" Lydia had walked up to them, obviously tuned in to the hostile vibrations that were sparking from both men.

"I know what we need to do, play a game! But you have to have some real courage to play; it's not for the faint of heart."

She looked at Draco and Harry. "Perhaps you two would like to play?" There was a challenge in her question.

Harry looked at Draco. "Sure, I'll play. Lead the way." He gave the witch a beautiful smile. Draco snarled. There was no way he was going to let Potter get one over on him.

"I'm playing, too." Draco said, hating the way he sounded like a whiny toddler. He beckoned to Blaise who was coming towards him. The other Slytherin eyed Harry, a sparkle in his eye.

Lydia led them to another darkened room. There were several people already sitting on couches when they entered. She waved her wand and the room spilled light from some unknown source. Harry recognized Fadien in the corner.

"We are going to play 'Wizard's Legacy'."

There were some chuckles from the assembled group. Obviously some of them had played it before.

They all sat in a circle and Lydia explained the rules. It was a variation from Truth or Dare, with mostly dares. There was a bowl in the center of the group. Everyone would have to draw a card and then follow the directions of the card. If someone refused, they had to take a drink from one of several goblets placed in the circle. There was no telling what potion was in the goblet or what the effects would be. They could last anywhere from a day to a month. Harry was not eager to find out what was held within those mysterious containers.

Harry took a place in the circle. Lydia handed Harry and several others a new drink.

"For your…inhibitions," she explained.

Harry tasted this new beverage. It was pleasant, still fruity but with a spicy taste. It wasn't long before his head started spinning. A silly grin took over his entire face that he couldn't get rid of. The other party guests looked like they were in various stages of euphoric giddiness.

Harry chanced a look at Malfoy. The blond was sitting there with his eyes half-closed. He was gazing blankly off into space. He must have felt Harry looking, because he turned his head to look at him. Harry caught Blaise looking in his direction. _I think we are all scared of what is going to happen in this game, _Harry mused.

The first card was picked by Lydia.

"Ohhh…boys and girls. I get to show you my goodies."

She stood up and slowly began to remove her clothes and doing a seductive striptease. It didn't take long, mainly because she wasn't wearing a bra or panties under that impossibly short skirt. Harry blushed crimson at the sight of the nicely endowed older witch. Harry was more embarrassed by the fact that she didn't even seem to care that she was naked in front of complete strangers. Identical expressions of disbelief came from his fellow Hogwarts classmates.

The woman had nothing to be ashamed of that was for sure. There were several catcalls and whistles from the group. Lydia gave Harry a wink, and then turned around to pick up her discarded skirt. Harry found himself looking straight up her…

He hastily took another large swig of his drink.

After her turn, there were several laughs and it seemed the ice was broken. Another man had to conjure up a monkey and tickle its balls. Harry almost fainted with laughter when the monkey tried to chew the man's fingers off. Everyone was laughing and having a great time as the drinks continued. Harry's mind had all but left him, he was so drunk.

The woman on Harry's right had refused her card, so she opted to take a drink from one of the goblets. The next instant, all of her hair fell out, leaving nasty boils on her head. Everyone groaned in disgust. She looked horrible and she began crying.

"No tears, you knew the risks!" Lydia scolded. "Deal with it!"

It was Harry's turn. He nervously took his card. The cards were charmed to tell the group what the dare was. His card loudly announced that he had to seduce the closest man sitting to him, on his left. In order to satisfy the dare, the intended target would have to get an erection.

Harry did a double take. Seduce a man?? An erection?? Harry began to think that taking a drink from the mystery potions was probably a good idea. He glanced around to see who the man would be. His mouth went dry when he realized that Blaise would be the intended target. _At least it isn't Malfoy_, he thought.

He had to seduce Blaise Zabini? There was no way that Blaise was going to let him get anywhere near him. The rules of the game stated that if an intended target of the challenge didn't go along with it, they too had to drink from the goblet. Blaise was staring right at him.

Harry was just about to announce his decision to chance the potion when Malfoy's voice rang out.

"Come on, Potter, what are you waiting for? Afraid you can't get it up?" He smirked at the double innuendo.

There were snickers around the room. Several people began chanting, "Potion, potion."

"Come on, sexy," cooed Lydia, "I know you know how to seduce somebody. I'm ready for you myself." She winked at him.

Harry fought down the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. He glanced at Blaise, who was eyeing Harry very closely. Fine! He made up his mind. With another deep toss back of his drink, he approached the Slytherin. He had no idea what to do to get Blaise aroused, but he was going to do something. So he let instinct take over.

Blaise looked up at Harry with a lusty glint in his eyes. Harry stood back for a moment and then knelt down in front of the brown-skinned teen. Harry made a mental note that Zabini looked almost, _excited. _Harry moved closer to his handsome classmate. He licked his lips seductively, teasing the Slytherin with his tongue. Blaise sat transfixed, as he watched Harry move in closer to his mouth. He was mesmerized by Harry's green eyes, which reflected the burning candle, making them flicker brightly.

Harry reached down and brought the Slytherin's fingers to his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, Harry gently sucked one finger tip into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the soft skin. Blaise closed his eyes with a soft moan escaping him. Harry sucked a second finger in, and started sucking on both of them. Blaise swallowed thickly. The man sitting next to Blaise exhaled loudly.

Harry slowly lowered Blaise's hand and moved in towards the other boy's mouth. He could feel his heart pounding at the idea of kissing this boy. He was excited about it, even if he was nervous. Thank god Blaise seemed to be a willing subject.

Harry touched the trembling lips with the softness of a kitten. His tongue brushed against Zabini's slightly opened mouth. Harry moved in closer, gently caressing the boy's neck. He tilted his head to get a better angle on Zabini. With a low moan, Zabini responded, pushing his tongue to meet Harry's. Several whistles and catcalls came from the group.

"Hell, let him kiss me like that," another man called. "I'll do it for free."

Their tongues brushed against one another. Harry could taste the spicy drink the teen had just imbibed. The taste of him was delicious and Harry increased the pressure. Blaise responded in kind, his tongue pOKing and prodding Harry's mouth. Harry could feel the heat emanating from Zabini. He wondered if he was aroused yet.

His arm fell to down to his side and he casually reached over and brushed the front of Zabini's pants. Blaise gasped and pushed himself against Harry's hand, seeking more. Harry wanted to pull away, but his hand seemed to have a mind of its own. He rubbed his hand over the hardened member and was rewarded with another groan from Blaise.

"Oh, god, H-Harrry…" he whispered into his mouth.

The sound of Zabini's husky voice snapped Harry back to reality. He abruptly pulled away from him. Zabini whined at the loss of contact with Harry's mouth. He stared at Harry in confusion. Harry gave the Slytherin a knowing loOK and then moved back to his place. Blaise followed him with his eyes, desire plainly written all over his face.

Blaise wasn't the only one.

Draco had an erection.

He had laughed outright when the card announced its dare. He was glad to know that Potter was about to be humiliated in front of all these people, even if it was at the expense of his friend. It wasn't like Blaise was really going to go along with it.

He had been surprised when Blaise had agreed. Perhaps Blaise was more afraid of having to take a drink from the goblets then being kissed by the Gryffindor berk. He was even more surprised to find how fucking sexy Potter had looked when he had approached Blaise. Draco could feel his heart racing when Potter had bent in to kiss Blaise.

A new and completely foreign feeling sprang up in the Slytherin. He was annoyed that Blaise had allowed Potter to kiss him. And not only that, he had obviously enjoyed it, evidenced by his erection. But the real kicker was that he had been turned on as well. What the fuck?? There was no way in hell that he, Draco, had gotten hard watching Potter kiss Blaise. No fuckin way…it had to be whatever was in these drinks and such that were messing with his head.

He wasn't attracted to Potter. That was ridiculous. Potter was skinny, with stupid bird's nest hair and dorky glasses. His clothes were always too big and he had no fashion sense whatsoever.

_Ummm…but that's not what he looks like tonight though, _said some stupid internal voice.

_Shut up, _said the proper and perfectly acceptable other internal voice.

Draco had no more time to contemplate the stupid conversation going on in his head when…

A shout and a crash echoed throughout the house. All heads jerked towards the entrance. Lydia staggered to her feet to go see what was happening. Before she could reach the door, a man rushed into the room.

"Where is Fadien??! Nicos needs him! Now!!" The man's face was chalky white. He ran out of the room.

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" This was Draco's voice.

Harry had managed to get to his feet. He had a sneaking suspicion that he if looked down at them, they wouldn't actually be touching the floor. Everything seemed hazy and far away, like he was standing across the room and was watching himself.

Through the fogginess of his mind, he heard shouts and a snarling from some far off place. Somebody brought a dog to the party?

Lydia was pushing her way out of the room because several people were trying to push their way in.

"MOVE!" she shouted angrily, sending a witch flying to the floor when she shoved her rudely.

Harry followed behind the rest of the guests, who all seemed bottlenecked at the door. After what seemed like an eternity, the doorway finally opened up and Harry wandered out into the hallway, trying to see that was going on.

"What's happening?" he asked no one in particular. Malfoy and Zabini were standing somewhere off to right. Draco's face was paler than usual and Blaise looked worried. The wizard next to him shrugged.

"No idea, mate."

Suddenly several people started screaming again and began running towards Harry's location.

"Run!!" a wizard shouted at them, as he sped past them. He was still holding his drink, which was splashing all over the place.

Harry barely had time to register that, when a large figure loomed in his line of vision. Was that…was that a werewolf?

"Holy shit!! It's a werewolf!" Draco shouted.

"What the fu-…" stammered Blaise.

They both fell back, eyes wide in horror.

Harry's dazed mind believed him to be hallucinating. Who would have brought a werewolf to a party? Harry stared at the apparition, even though it was rapidly closing the distance. The wizard next to him broke out in a full out run. Harry stood alone.

Blaise gaped at the situation. Potter was just standing there. He knew that Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, but this was beyond bravery. This was complete lunacy.

"POTTER, LOOK OUT!" Zabini shouted.

The werewolf had reached Harry and was now swinging a massive claw in his direction. Harry stared blankly for a moment and then quickly realized that this was no apparition. A flaring pain ripped through his body as the claw connected with his soft tissue. Harry let out a yell.

Blaise grabbed his arm and jerked him away from the wild beast, just as it was getting ready to swipe Harry's head off.

Harry crashed into Blaise and both of them fell hard to the floor. Harry struggled to sit up, but he was rapidly losing consciousness. His body was not responding to his commands to get up. He felt sticky and wet and realized that his entire shirt was covered in blood. Blaise groaned from underneath him.

A deafening howl filled the room as the werewolf stood in the doorway. Blaise pushed Harry out of the way as he jumped to his feet. Draco was pulling his friend's shirt.

"We've got to get the hell out of here!"

Blaise quickly looked down at Harry, who wasn't moving. Fuck!

"Petrificus Totalus!" Fadien had finally appeared, his wand raised at the beast's back.

The werewolf snarled angrily but fell forward with a loud thud. Fadien hastily pulled a vial out of his pocket and turned the wolf over. He poured some of the potion down its throat.

To the astonishment of all present, the animal changed back into a man. Nicos lay on the floor, motionless.

He then moved over to Harry.

"Mobilicorpus." He directed Harry to the nearby couch.

Lydia had returned to the room. She looked down at Nicos and then saw Harry. She moved quickly to him and pulled her wand. She cast a few Healing Spells on him.

"Was he bitten?" She asked quietly.

Fadien shook his head. He glanced over at the two Slytherins.

"I think he knows them."

Fadien stood up and addressed them. They both still looked like they were in shock.

"Look, I don't know what happened. Nicos shouldn't have transformed now. But he is under control though. I know he will feel terrible about all of this. He isn't dangerous, I assure you."

Draco snorted loudly. Fadien turned blazing eyes to the blond. Draco stared back defiantly.

"You call this 'not dangerous'. A werewolf ran amuck inside at a party. One of your guests is on your couch bleeding to death."

"He's being tended to. And don't even think about reporting this. Need I remind you that you signed a waiver?" Fadien rolled his eyes at the blond. _Stuck up, prick_.

Draco looked like he wanted to retort, but Blaise elbowed him. "Leave it alone, Draco."

Fadien eyed Draco again with disdain and then returned to assessing Harry. The raven-haired teen began moving slowly. He opened his eyes and he stared at everyone standing over him. What was going on?

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Harry asked. "What's happen-" And then he remembered. He jolted upright and a searing pain blazed across his body. He fell back, whimpering.

Fadien grabbed his hand. "It's OK, Harry. It's under control. I'm sorry about what happened."

He reached into his pocket and took out several small pills. The pills looked like multi-colored candy.

"Here, these will help you with the pain. Take them whenever your pain gets bad. They actually work a little better than potions." He smiled reassuringly at Harry. Harry nodded.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to get back and get some rest."

He helped Harry to stand up. He grimaced a bit as the pain hit him, but he was able to stand on his own.

"Make sure you get in touch with me whenever you need me, OK?" Fadien said.

Harry walked unsteadily out of the room. Blaise followed him out of the door.

"Hey, Potter, you sure you're OK?" Zabini asked cautiously. He seemed genuinely concerned. Harry stopped and looked at the Slytherin.

"Yeah, I think I'm OK. I just hurt all over." He looked down for a second, and then looked back at him. "Hey, ummm…Blaise, thanks for saving my life," Harry said. He gave him a slight smile. Blaise nodded.

A silent understanding passed between the two. Harry turned and continued to walk down the hall.

Draco watched the exchange with a blank expression, masking a spectrum of emotions.

------

Fadien watched the trio walk down the hall. He headed to another room where Nicos lay on the couch. Fadien knelt down in front of him and touched his arm.

The stricken werewolf opened his eyes and looked steadily at Fadien.

"Did it work?" he finally asked.

"Like a charm," Fadien said, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

Return to Top 


	4. The Last Train Ride

**A/N: Thanks to all who are reading. Please leave a review. I feel inadequate without them. I have no idea if anyone even likes this story. LOL. **

**Anyway, I am now ready to start getting into deeper issues with the story line. I just had to get them to Hogwarts. Gotta get the creative juices flowing. I have really enjoyed writing about my beloved Harry & Draco. Both of them are really about to go through some major changes. I kind of feel sorry for them. But it will definitely be a test of endurance & character for everyone involved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. All JK's. **

**Mature rating: Slash, violence, drugs,..the works. just not all in this chapter.**

**Much love everyone.**

**The Last Train Ride**

Harry sat in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express looking out of the window. His mind was swirling in colors of silver and white. A faint smile tugged at his mouth. It had been like that all week. The pain from Nicos' attack had been a lot more severe than he had originally thought. The next morning he could barely move. He had just enough strength to pop one of the candy-like pills that Fadien had given him. It reminded him of the charmed pills that Charlie had given him while in Romania. But these pills had a different effect. They definitely numbed the pain, but then it seemed to increase his magic. He could think much more clearly when he did his simple spells. And things just seemed _easier._ The power blasts would only last for a short while and then he would get sleepy, which was happening to him right now.

He was trying to get his mind together for the trip. He was feeling unsettled about the upcoming year. He had this nagging feeling that this year would be a bear. _I just want to get through it, with no fucking drama,_ he thought irritably. That thought pulled his mind back to the present. He would be seeing Ron and Ginny again very soon. Hermione had owled a response back to him, but he hadn't heard from Ron at all. Harry felt queasy about that. He hoped that he had not irrevocably destroyed the relationship with his best friend.

He had just closed his eyes again, when he heard the door sliding open. A familiar voice spoke softly to him.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said. Harry looked at his cherished friend. Her eyes widened in surprise and delight.

"Harry! Your glasses are gone! And you got your ear pierced? What have you been up to?" She asked. She examined the earring closely. "That's pretty cool."

The entry way became crowded with his fellow Gryffindors, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"Wow, Harry! That's cool."

Harry grinned. "I also got a tattoo", he said slyly. He pulled his shirt down to show the tattoo. Exclamations exploded from the group. Hermione noticed the faint healing scar on his chest.

"Harry, what happened? This isn't from Romania is it? Or did Ginny…?" She hesitated to finish the rest of her thought.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "nahhhh…a werewolf."

Four pairs of eyes immediately stared him down.

"What?"

"No way!!"

"A werewolf!!"

"Harry!!"

Harry laughed at the different responses. Harry launched into his explanation of the party, carefully omitting the kiss with Blaise.

"Wait a minute", said Hermione, "You went to a Slytherin party??? Alone? You were drinking?? And Malfoy was there???" Hermione glared at Harry. "How can you be so stupid? Do you know how dangerous that could have been? What if there were Death Eaters there or worse?!" Hermione couldn't believe how irresponsible Harry had been.

Harry smirked. "Hermione, I doubt Voldemort is into drinking games and getting felt up by drunk blokes." He shrugged it off.

"Leave it to Harry to have the craziest adventures," stated another voice. They all glanced up to see Ron, who was now standing in the doorway. The voice held no malice, just stated a fact. Harry got up slowly and walked over to Ron. The red head looked curiously at Harry as he approached.

"Ron, look, I'm sorry about what happened", Harry began. Ron held up his hand.

"Look Harry, it's none of my business, Ok? Yeah sure, Ginny is my sister and I don't want to see her get hurt. But you are my best friend and I know that you would never intentionally hurt her. That's not who you are." He shrugged, then looked away quickly, but not before Harry caught the affection in Ron's eyes. Harry smiled. His friend was still in his corner. Ron nodded towards Harry's open shirt.

"Show me that tattoo," he said with a grin.

Harry pulled his shirt open. Ron peered closely at it.

"Wicked," he finally responded. "I want one too. Where'd you get it?"

"Muggle London. I'll take you one day."

Ron nodded eagerly and went to sit down with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Merlin, I hope this year is a good one. I'm so glad we're almost finished!" Seamus stated.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're 7th years. It's great! But now we have to figure out what we're going to do with our lives," Dean added.

Harry listened to the conversation without much interest. He probably wouldn't even live past this year if Voldemort had his way. There was no point in planning a whole future if it was going to end at any moment.

Hermione looked sad at the prospect of school ending. Ron looked at her. "No doubt you're sad because you won't have any more studying to do." The others grinned at this.

"It isn't the only reason, Ronald! I'm going to miss everyone. We won't be together anymore."

No one had really thought about it like that. A thick silence descended on the group, each mulling over that hideous reality.

Hermione broke the silence. "It's time for our Prefect and Head meeting." She nudged Ron, who had drifted off to sleep.

Everyone in school knew that Hermione would get Head Girl. She had the best grades in the entire school. The 7th year prefect slot had gone to Ron again. He was the only logical choice of the remaining 7th years. Neville was not the leader type, Dean and Seamus goofed off too much. Lavender and Parvati were female versions of Dean and Seamus. Harry didn't want to the job. Not that anyone would have selected him anyway. He had been passed over as Prefect the last two years because of all the pressure he had been under. It wasn't any different now.

The remaining group decided to play a game of Exploding Snap. Surprisingly, Neville was on his way to cleaning them out when Harry was hit by nature's call.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." He stood up and left the compartment.

The one closest to their compartment was occupied, so Harry went in search of another one. As he rounded a corner, he found himself face to face with Ginny and Luna.

Ginny looked pale and her normally beautiful mane of fire red hair looked limp and unhealthy. There were dark shadows under her eyes and there was no life in them whatsoever. She looked so fragile, Harry thought.

Ginny's eyes moved along Harry's body hungrily. She licked her lips slowly, basking in his presence. She stared at him so intensely, that Harry began to feel very uncomfortable. It almost felt like she was raping him with her eyes. He swallowed nervously.

"Hey Ginny. Ummm…how are you?" Harry didn't really know what to say to her. She looked awful, like she hadn't slept in weeks. He realized this was probably a very stupid thing to ask someone he had just broke up with.

"I'm fine Harry, doing great. I see you are doing well," she said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Harry instantly felt guilty. "Well, I just wanted to make some changes, that's all. It wasn't planned or anything. It just kind of happened."

"I see. So I guess ending our relationship was part of those changes, right? Do you feel better now?"

Harry sighed. "No, Ginny. I don't. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want you to get your hopes up about…things." He cast a look at Luna. The Ravenclaw was hanging onto every word that he said. Now was not the time to have this discussion.

But Ginny didn't seem to think so. "Not get my hopes up? Well Harry, what did you expect? You just have sex with me, but then you don't think I would want more than that?"

Harry made a face. He didn't like the fact that Ginny had just told their personal business, even if it was only Luna.

"It wasn't just sex, Ginny. You know that's not what I meant." He ran his hand through his hair. "This is just coming out totally wrong." He was already tired of talking about it.

When Harry brushed his hair back, Ginny noticed the earring. Her eyes widened.

Oh, Harry. I love your earring."

She reached out to touch it. Harry flinched, fearing that Ginny would yank it out of his ear. He came to the realization that he was afraid of her. She seemed to read his reaction accurately.

"I'm not going to hurt you Harry. That's the last thing I want to do."

She began to look desperate again; tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Harry please, can we just talk. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

She began to move closer to him.

"I love you and I would do anything to make this right."

Harry looked at her, guilt racking his soul. He felt that the least he could do was hear her out, but now was not the time. Luna hovered near them like a ghost, watching the exchange intently.

"Alright Ginny, we can talk when we get to school, ok? This isn't the place to have this kind of conversation."

"You're willing to talk about getting back together?" she pushed.

The last two weeks had been torture for her. Her mother and Hermione were the only reason she had managed to keep it together. When Hermione had told her that Harry had sent an owl to let them know where he was, she had been determined to go to the Leaky Cauldron and demand he talk to her. Hermione had to cast a binding spell on her to keep her in the house.

Her mother had pleaded with her to give Harry his space. Ginny hadn't wanted to listen; she just knew if she could get to Harry, she could convince him that they belonged together. Molly ended up casting a charm on the floo powder to keep Ginny from actually leaving the Burrow. The powder would zoom around the room out of reach whenever Ginny tried to pick it up. She wasn't old enough to Apparate yet, so she was stuck there.

"I'm not saying that Ginny, I just think that we do need to talk. But not now. I'll see you later." He went to move past her. Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Harry, I love you more than anything in life. I promise that whatever you want, I'll agree to, as long as we are together."

She stared up at him, the obsession that she had with him completely overtaking her senses. He saw the determination burning in her brown eyes; fueling her to new levels of desperation. Harry didn't have a chance to process that bit of information, before another situation confronted him.

Blaise Zabini had materialized in front of him. Harry's stomach knotted. _Oh god, not now…_

"Hey Harry," Blaise said pleasantly. "You doing ok?" The black man gave Harry a wide smile. Harry detected no malice from the Slytherin. He was shocked to say the least.

"Yeah, I'm good, how are you, Blaise?"

Blaise grinned. "Doing ok. Hey, can we talk a minute, in private?" He suddenly seemed nervous. He knew they still had an audience.

Harry looked back at Ginny. She was staring at Blaise with a look of utter contempt for daring to interrupt thier conversation.

Harry said, "Ginny, we'll talk later ok?" He nodded to Luna. Ginny paled.

"Harry, why are you talking to him?? He's a Slytherin." She got in Blaise's face. "Leave us alone, Zabini! Get the hell out of here!"

Blaise blinked and held up his hands. "Hey, whoa! What's going on with you? I don't have any beef with you, Weasley. Relax." He gave Harry a strange look.

"Ginny, it's ok, alright. I'll talk to you later." Harry gave Luna a hard look. Luna slowly came to life and pulled Ginny's arm.

"Ginny, he said he would talk, at least be happy about _that. _He could have told you to get lost." Luna said, matter of factly.

Thank god for Luna.

Ginny still looked like she wanted to protest, but Luna was dragging her away. She stared at Harry with desperate eyes and mouthed a silent, _I love you_. Harry felt nauseous and drained. This thing with Ginny was going to be a bad situation.

Blaise looked on with an amused expression. He looked around cautiously before speaking, and then lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Look, Harry, about the party, I can't talk about what happened, we signed those vows of silence, but I noticed that you didn't. I just wanted to make sure…that things stayed that way. I don't want anyone to know I kissed a Gryffindor."

Harry laughed, "Like I would tell anyone about that??" Hell, you're a Slytherin!"

He then noticed that Blaise was alone, something he had never remembered seeing his whole time at Hogwarts. The Slytherins always traveled in packs. It then occurred to him what Blaise had said.

Blaise didn't want anyone to know he had kissed a Gryffindor. He didn't mention anything about kissing a boy. This new revelation intrigued Harry. He recalled that Zabini didn't seem all that disgusted by the challenge when it happened. As a matter of fact, Zabini had been very much into the kiss from the moment Harry had touched his lips.

Harry looked at Zabini with interest. Blaise immediately understood the look on Harry's inquisitive face. He lowered his head.

"Don't fuckin tell anybody," he growled, looking over his shoulder again. "You owe me, I saved your ass!"

"I told you I wouldn't tell anybody. But that means you have to keep quiet on your end as well," he added quickly.

"I already said I can't talk about what happened at the party."

"That's not what I'm referring to."

Zabini raised an eyebrow. He licked his lips, his mind racing with the implication of Harry's words. Even though Blaise couldn't discuss the kiss, that didn't mean he couldn't gossip about the fact that Harry may very well like blokes.

"Ok, Harry."

Blaise eyed the Gryffindor with an expression that clearly indicated what he wanted.

"Do you mind if I finish where we left off?"

Harry watched him anxiously. The last bit of his pain meds were wearing off, but he still felt slightly exhilarated. Blaise took his silence as acquiescence.

He looked up and down the passageway quickly. Sure that no one was approaching, he leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Harry's, giving him a soft kiss. Harry felt a rush of blood heading straight for his groin. He shuddered slightly and his manhood pulsed in response. He exhaled deeply, trying to get his libido under control. Blaise had moved back and was watching him intently, a small smile on his lips.

A most unwelcome sound thundered down the passageway.

"Zabini! Where are you off to?" Malfoy's voice rang out.

Blaise sighed deeply, but then gave Harry a wink. With lightning speed, he expertly wiped his face of the pleasure he had just experienced. His face twisted into an ugly grimace.

"Move Potter, get out of the way!" the boy shouted in Harry's face. "Sorry," he whispered.

"You're such an ass, Zabini!" Harry cursed, pushing past the Slytherin. Blaise made a rude gesture and Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Harry went inside the nearest bathroom stall, hoping that was enough to throw Malfoy off. It would only be a bad thing if the blonde menace to society caught wind of this recent development.

Draco watched this exchange silently. His eyes narrowed. This was the second time he had witnessed a conversation between these two. Even though Draco couldn't prove it, he could have sworn that Blaise had just kissed Potter. He could tell that he had interrupted _something_.

Draco had been named Head Boy, along with Granger as Head Girl. No big shock there. He was on his way back from the Head Boy meeting, had turned the corner, to see Blaise moving away from Potter's face. Both of them looked guilty as hell. And Potter looked…odd somehow. He didn't even bother to try and insult him; Boy Wonder had simply made a quick escape down the passage.

Draco looked at Blaise, who seemed to be having a difficult time looking him in the eye.

"What was that all about, Blaise?" Draco asked casually. He didn't want to ruffle his friend's feathers. He wanted an answer. Draco figured that if he came at him wrong, Zabini would shut down.

His friend snorted. "Nothing, Draco, he's a stupid git. He was actually trying to be friendly. I guess because I saved him and all. Gryffindors are so _noble". _His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Draco nodded absently, his mind drifting to other memories.

Draco had spent the last two weeks trying to forget the party. Ok, to be more honest, trying to forget that kiss. He didn't know why he had been so bothered by it. It was just a game and it wasn't Harry or Blaise's fault that is what the card selected. But Draco couldn't shake the look that Harry had on his face when he approached Zabini. He looked so sexy and dangerous. Draco had never been turned on like that before. He knew it by Harry's look and the waves of power that radiated off of him.

Draco responded to power, and Harry was all that. Fuck! And then when the werewolf attacked…there was a moment when Draco feared that Harry was going to be killed. He later dismissed that fleeting emotion as a by-product of their long standing rivalry. He would have missed Harry, like someone misses kicking a dog.

At least that was what he was telling himself. _Shut up, you! _Thankfully Blaise had stepped up to the plate and saved the Boy Wonder. Now Potter would be bugging Zabini and not him.

Draco snapped back to reality. He glared at Zabini.

"Better you than me", he laughed. "Sounds like you got a boyfriend!"

Blaise grunted. "Yeah right, Potter wishes. He wished he could get with this." He stole a glance at Draco. "Wouldn't that be hilarious if Potter was gay? It would explain so much." He waited breathlessly for Draco's response.

Draco looked at Zabini incredulously. "Are you serious, Scarhead, gay?? Not the Saint! There is no way he is into blokes. That would go against his _perfect _image." Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on; let's get back to our compartment."

He pushed Blaise ahead of him. They had perhaps walked five feet, when Draco suddenly stopped.

"Go on. I forgot something at the meeting room. I'll be right there." Blaise nodded and continued down the passage. Draco waited until Blaise disappeared around a bend. He then went back up the passage the way he had been coming. He waited outside the bathroom for Harry to come out.

When Harry emerged a few moments later, he was roughly grabbed by an unseen hand. Malfoy pushed Harry against a wall, the silver eyes glittering hatred. Harry pushed Malfoy back, glaring hard at the Slytherin.

"What the hell?! What's the matter with you, Malfoy! Get off me!"

Malfoy stepped up into Harry's face. "What's going on with you and Zabini?" he demanded.

Harry gaped at Draco. "Whaaatt?"

"I want to know what's going on with you two! What were you talking about earlier?"

"That's none of your business Malfoy. And why don't you ask him, what are you bothering me for?"

Draco hissed. "I'm asking you. Are you all grateful to him for saving your pathetic life? You're lucky it wasn't up to me. I would have left your ass there for that werewolf."

Harry looked at Draco with a peculiar expression. "Why are you so worried about what I said to Blaise, or about him saving my life? You didn't, so why the fuck do you care??"

"I don't care Potter, it's just ridiculous that you are following him around like a lovesick puppy that's all. That's so pathetic."

"Speaking of following people around, Malfoy, aren't you the one who is stalking me outside of a bathroom? I think your compartment is _that_ way. Don't worry about who I'm talking to. When I want to talk to you, which will be never, I'll let you know."

"Stay away from Zabini, Potter. I mean it." He shoved Harry again.

"What are you going to do, Ferret? Are you jealous? Is that what this is about?" Harry suddenly looked straight at Draco, daring him to deny it. Draco paled considerably.

"Jealous of what? You? Oh please…keep your place, Scarhead. You're a mixed blood, stay out of Slytherin business." Draco stepped back away from Harry. He didn't like the way Harry was looking at him. It was like Harry could see right through him.

"Fuck you, Malfoy! I can talk to anybody I want, without your permission. I'm sure Zabini will love to know that you are his mother now, trying to control his life." He gave the blonde Slytherin another look.

"I do think you're jealous! You fancy Zabini, don't you?" Harry smiled in delight.

"What? I'm not some pouf, Potter! You're crazy!"

"Oh this is great! You're scared I'm going to steal your boyfriend! Ha!" Harry laughed.

"Oh please, Potter! If he was my boyfriend, there would be no way that someone like you could steal him away. Who in their right mind would pick you over me?" Draco drawled.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know about all that, but I know you're jealous! Anyway…it's been fun, Malfoy."

He walked away from the blonde, muttering.

Draco watched Harry walk away. He hadn't meant to approach him like that. None of it had been planned. But the conversation went in a direction he hadn't expected. Potter was actually accusing him of being jealous! Did he really think that he was dating Blaise? As if Potter could steal him away! What an ego! What would he have to be jealous of? Potter was so far off the mark. It wasn't Blaise that he was thinking of at all.

_Shut up, you_!

Draco swallowed uncomfortably. "I'm not jealous," he said to no one in particular. He stalked down the hallway and back to his compartment.

A compartment door slid open and a pair of Extendable Ears was retracted to the owner. The door slammed shut.


	5. Green Goes with Envy

**A/N: I am excited to have this chapter finished. My next chapter is going to be pretty good. At least I hope it will be. We are finally going to see some action between Draco & Harry. Bout damn time, right! I have come to the realization that this story may be pretty long. I have so much that I want to put into it. Hang in there with me please!**

**I do want to give a quick shout out to my reviewers.**

**EarthMystic: so glad that you enjoy the story. the drugs are going to do a variety of things. you'll have to wait & see. :)**

**Cedisdead & Ilovemyattitudeproblem: thanks for reading!**

**Fifespice: I guess you saw that I changed the first chapter. Hope this reads better for you.**

**CrimsonDahlia & Smore: smoooches...**

**same disclaimer: not my stuff**

**this is a slash story, has mature stuff...blah, blah, blah...**

**please review & alert. :) **

**Green goes with Envy **

Harry tossed restlessly in his bed, unable to get comfortable. It was three in the morning and he was exhausted. He sat up shakily, his eyes wandering to his bedside table drawer. He only had a couple of the pills left that Fadien had given him for his injury. The pain had not subsided much since the incident happened almost month before.

Harry rubbed his chest absently. It felt tender and his whole body had started to hurt. Harry didn't know much about werewolves. Maybe it was time to talk to Remus. Surely he would know what to do, and now that he was back at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he would be easily accessible. Harry was reluctant to talk to him though. Remus would want to know the details of what had happened and Harry didn't want to give the man any more ammunition to lecture him. He was tired of lectures.

He decided that he would go talk to Madam Pomfrey in the morning. She probably had some kind of healing potion that would help. He didn't have to tell her how he got injured, just that he needed some pain medication. Harry pulled out another one of the pills and headed to the bathroom for some water. 7th year students were allowed their own rooms but shared a bathroom with one other student. Harry's suitemate was Neville. Ron had his own room with a private bath because he was Head Prefect. It was the same for the girls.

Harry stared into the polished mirror, blinking his bright green eyes. What was it about them that got everyone so worked up? Most of the female and half the male population had just about fawned over him since school started two weeks. He had received no less than twenty "secret admirer" letters. Suspicious boxes of candy, no doubt laced with love potions arrived daily. Everywhere he went, he could hear his name whispered in the halls.

That was nothing new of course; he had endured that since he came to Hogwarts. But some people were really starting to freak him out. The Creevy brothers were still openly enthralled with him. He had actually caught Justin Finch-Fletchley outside the Gryffindor common room, trying to work up the nerve to tell him how he felt. His whispered declarations of love for the Gryffindor were so mind-numbingly sweet, that Harry didn't have the heart to interrupt him and let him know he was standing right in front of him. He left without a word.

Ginny was another matter entirely. His talk with her had only made things worse. She was more determined than ever to make their relationship work. The idea of other women sniffing around him drove her absolutely crazy. She worked tirelessly at confronting would-be suitors. In less than two weeks, she had confronted at least five girls, demanding that they stay away from him.

Ginny didn't seem to understand that her confrontations only increased their interest. Everyone wanted a piece of Harry, if it caused her to act like that. He was getting invitations for romantic and sexual trysts left and right. A fourth year boy had offered him a blowjob. Walked right up to him and just offered. Harry didn't even know his name.

Harry knew that was another issue keeping him awake at night. This thing with Blaise was bugging him. He didn't know what it was, but things had definitely changed between them. Even though the kiss at the party was joke, Blaise had definitely responded to it. And Harry didn't want to admit it, but he had enjoyed it as well. But he had chalked it up to the excitement of the evening and the drinks. He wasn't attracted to men, so he definitely wasn't gay.

_I've been having sex with Ginny_, he kept telling himself. But Ginny had been his first sexual relationship. Nothing had ever happened with Cho. And he had to admit, he hadn't been with Ginny that many times. Their relationship had started late in his 6th year, and then he was gone most of the summer. He had been with her about five times, and she had initiated all of the encounters.

Harry had felt himself get aroused when Blaise had kissed him on the train. For once he was glad to see Malfoy. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't shown up when he did. Harry often caught Blaise looking at him at meal times and during the classes they had together. He gave him a weird jittery feeling in his stomach and a blush to his cheeks. Was he attracted to blokes? Or was it just Blaise? Wait, was he attracted to Blaise? It was too much for Harry to process at the moment. He also had Malfoy to contend with as well.

The blonde jerk was really showing his ass this year. He watched over Blaise like a mother hen, which clearly annoyed the other Slytherin. Harry could tell from the exasperated looks Blaise would give him in the Great Hall. Blaise had taken to speaking to Harry when he saw him, which usually sent Malfoy into cardiac arrest. His eyes would turn almost black and they would shrink to thin lines because they narrowed so much.

Harry enjoyed pissing him off; it was hilarious seeing him get so upset. He often made big spectacles of himself when he greeted Blaise, just to annoy him further. Harry had no idea why the boy was acting so strange. Surely Malfoy couldn't be that controlling over his friends. Had their hatred for each other really gotten that far out of control? Harry was glad that Blaise was not caving in to the almighty prick.

Harry went back to his bed. The pill had already started to work. He could the soothing waves rolling over his body, his pain dimming to nothingness, his mind going blank. Harry smiled lazily.

HPDM

Draco was also having a sleepless night. His space had been invaded by Pansy, who had invited herself into his private suite for a booty call, even though he hadn't called her. He knew he was in trouble the minute he had opened the door and saw her in a pink see-through chiffon teddy. He was not in the mood to entertain, and definitely not her.

He had sighed irritably, hoping she would take the hint. She hadn't and had proceeded to try to get him in the mood by planting sloppy kisses all over him. Despite the fact that he wasn't in the mood, he really didn't want to hear her whine and pout if he didn't comply. He was having a major crisis in his life.

The first was his mother. Narcissa had taken over the family estate now that Lucius was in Azkaban, and was completely mucking it up. He had received several owls from family members warning him that if things got any worse, the Malfoy estate may be in jeopardy. What could he do about it? He was still in school for Merlin's sakes!

Second, and very high on his list of concerns, was the Death Eater problem. His father still wanted him to follow the Dark Lord and continue the work. Rumors of the coming war, mysterious deaths and strange happenings were sprouting up all over the place. Draco wasn't ready to make a decision on that. As if he really had a choice.

Pansy was another problem. It was traditional for pureblood families to have arranged marriages to assure the bloodline continued. His mother was pushing the marriage with the Parkinsons. Draco had no desire to get married, now or anytime soon; and especially not to Pansy. _Get off my back already_!

His newest irritation was Blaise. Blaise and fucking Potter. He was so incensed by their newfound friendship that he couldn't even see straight. He couldn't understand why Zabini was engaging Potter in conversation. Every time he tried to bring it up with his friend, Blaise would tell him to mind his business.

Draco had seen the way half the school was under the same spell. Love sick girls staring at him at meals and class. There were owls constantly flapping through the Great Hall dropping him gifts and letters. It was sickening! Yeah, he got his own fan mail and adoring looks, but this was Potter!

"Green-eyed bastard! He isn't all that good looking! Who gives a rat's ass about that Gryffindork?" Draco muttered.

SLAP! A hand connected with the side of his head.

"Whaaaa…?"

Draco stared wide-eyed at the assaulter. Pansy was glaring at him. Oh, shit! He had completely forgotten she was there. Did he say that out loud? He realized that Pansy had been giving him a blow job. He hadn't even noticed.

"I know you were not just thinking about Potter, Draco", she hissed, venom swirling in her voice. Her eyes flashed murder. Draco swallowed thickly. He tried to laugh.

"Of course not, Pansy! Why would I be thinking about that idiot?" He had been so startled that he knew he didn't sound convincing at all.

"Come off it, Draco! Do you think I'm stupid? I see how you act because Blaise is his new best friend. You're jealous! Don't bother denying it. I know you and you can't stand a little competition."

This was the second time someone said he was jealous.

"JEALOUS! Of Potter?? Oh my god, Pansy! Can you be any more dim-witted?? I have no reason to be jealous of him. What does he have that I don't have more of? I have money, looks, two _living_ parents, I'm smarter than him, I'm a pureblood…give me a fucking break!"

Draco was furious. He kicked Pansy in the throat. She fell back, gasping, her face red.

She sat up, rubbing her neck. She narrowed her eyes at him and then spoke.

"No reason to be jealous, huh? Potter is the Quidditch king! He has the best damn broom in the whole school. His parents left him a fortune and now he has the entire Black fortune as well. He might have as much money as you! His name is everywhere and other than the Dark Lord, who has more publicity? And my god, Draco, have you seen him lately? He is bloody gorgeous! And if I can admit that, then he is.

Weasley is straight up stuck on stupid about him. He must have rocked her fucking world. And now, your best friend is even being cool with him. I think Blaise could easily fall in love with Potter. I know he has a wide variety of _tastes_."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard what I said. I can't believe you, Draco. In the middle of us having sex, you want to talk about Potter. Get a grip, Draco. You got some issues."

She jumped off the bed and picked up her robe and put it on. She turned her nose up at Draco.

"I'm leaving."

Draco leapt off the bed to grab Pansy, who was turning to leave the room. He didn't care that he was naked and probably looked ridiculous as all get out, chasing her to the door. He grabbed her arm tightly, his breath coming in rapid heaves.

"Are you implying that Blaise is a pouf and messing around with Potter?" Draco struggled to get his breathing under control.

"Let me go, Draco! I'm not implying anything. If you want to know, then you need to talk to Blaise about that. But you know what? Maybe I'm wrong about that. Maybe you are the one in love with Potter, because you have got this obsession thing down cold. You could give Weasley a run for her money."

She jerked her arm away. "I still love you Draco, but you need some help." She left the room.

Draco stood there seething. How could Pansy say those things? Blaise wasn't gay! He experimented sure, but all out gay? Blaise would have told him. Wouldn't he? He wasn't even going to address the rest of her bullshit claim.

Jealous? In love with Potter? Obsessed? Pansy must totally be high! He needed a drink himself, after that little speech. Fuck that! He needed some answers! He pulled on his shorts and a t-shirt and left the room. He headed down the hall to his friend's suite. Blaise shared his bathroom suite with Theodore.

Once Draco reached Blaise's door, he hesitated. He had been determined less than thirty seconds ago, but now that he was here, he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to be doing. He took a breath and turned to go back to his room, but then he heard a voice coming from the room. A _male_ voice and it wasn't Blaise's.

Draco's brow furrowed, his heart hammering in his chest. What if Blaise _was_ gay? Shit! What if that was Potter with him in the room right now? Without another thought, he snatched out his wand and literally blasted the door open.

Draco stormed into the room, eyes on fire. He didn't know what he would do if Potter were actually in Blaise's bed. He hadn't thought that far in advance.

Blaise jumped up when the door flew open. A very nervous Justin Finch-Fletchley scampered to a corner. Both men were fully dressed.

Draco blinked. Oh, shit, how was he going to explain this intrusion? But he was so relieved that it was not Potter that he was ready to kiss Justin himself. Draco knew he was not emotionally ready to handle the sight of Potter in Zabini's bed.

Blaise looked at Draco as if he were one of the blast-ended skreets. He spoke slowly, almost as if Draco was mentally challenged.

"Draco. I'm. going. To. Give. You. One. Second. To. Get. Out. of. My. Room."

"Blaise, why the hell is that Hufflepuff git in your room?" He gave a look of disgust at Justin.

Justin blinked back. "Ummm…Blaise, I'll talk to you later." He hurried past Draco and away from the ugly scene that was sure to start.

Blaise moved towards Draco, shaking his head. "Draco, what are you doing? Why did you bust into my room like that? I know we are friends but lately you are really pushing it. What's the problem?" He looked angry.

"You didn't answer my question, Blaise. Why was he in your room? And this late at night?" He asked pointedly.

Blaise's mouth curled up in a sneer. "I don't see how that's your business, Draco. Justin's a friend. He wanted to talk. Now get out."

"Oh so it's _Justin_, now? When the hell did you start talking to Hufflepuffs? And he's a mudblood! What is going on with you? Have you lost your mind? And what is this shit with Potter? Are you fucking him?" Draco scrunched up his mouth. That had just slipped out.

Blaise snorted. "What? Is that what this is about? Potter? That's why you just barged into my room in the middle of the night to ask me if I'm fucking Potter?" He raised an eyebrow. "And if I was, how is that your concern?"

Draco tilted his head slightly. "How is that my concern? You fucking Harry Potter? Ummm…let's see…because that would be so god-damned insane Blaise! You aren't gay!"

Blaise looked at Draco. "No, I'm not gay, Draco. But I do what I do. This conversation is over."

"Blaise, are you fucking him? Just tell me. I won't be mad, I promise". He moved closer to his friend, a strange look on his face. Blaise watched Draco warily. He didn't completely trust him with that wand in his hand.

"Draco, leave it alone. It's none of your business. I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Dammit Blaise, why are you acting like such an ass? Why won't you be honest with me? Just tell me the truth!" Draco was on the verge of hysteria. "Tell me, are you fucking him?? Are you…in love with him?" Draco suddenly realized a more horrible truth. "Is he in love with you?" Fear seized his heart.

"Why are you so concerned about what I'm doing? Do I get all in your business with who are dealing with? NO! So stop asking, Draco. I mean it."

Draco's chest constricted. Blaise didn't answer the question. That must mean they were in some type of relationship. This could not be happening! He thought of all the times that Blaise was absent from the House. Was he with Harry during those times?? Had Harry been in his room?? When did this all happen? How did he not know that his best friend liked guys? Or that he was dating his rival?? Draco stared at Zabini as if he had never seen him before. So many secrets…

"Blaise! You are dating him, aren't you?! Aren't you?? Since the party?? Have you been sneaking to see him? Why didn't you tell me you were involved with him? Or that you've gone completely gay? I thought we were friends! How could you do this to me?

"What am I doing to you, Draco? This has nothing to do with you. You can hate Harry all you want. I'm not forcing him down your throat. My personal life is just that…personal. I know we did something way back when we didn't know any better, but I've found that I liked it. I didn't tell you that I continued with it because I knew you wouldn't understand. Look at this conversation! I am not going to sit here and justify my life to you. If you can't understand that, then maybe we don't need to be friends anymore."

"You're willing to end our friendship over Potter?" Draco asked, incredulously.

"This isn't about Harry, Draco. This is about you not staying out of my business. You've acted like a right foul git so far this year. I'm getting tired of your attitude."

Draco's silver eyes blazed dangerously. "Well, if that's how you want to be about it, then."

"Draco, stop acting like a prat. But fine, I'll answer your question. No, I'm not with Harry, _yet_.

Draco glared even harder. "Yet? So you do have a plan then?"

Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but didn't have a chance to answer. His eyes caught movement behind Draco's head. Crabbe and Goyle had appeared in the blown out doorway, both sleepy eyed.

"What's going on? What happened to your door, Blaise? Why are you pointing your wand at Blaise, Draco?"

"Draco was just leaving, so are the rest of you. It's all good." He gave Draco a hard look. "I will forgive my friend for his intrusion, but only _once. _Get out!" He picked up his own wand and pointed it at the door. "Reparo."

Draco stood looking at his friend. He knew Blaise was pissed, but he was also. He also knew that Blaise wouldn't say any more on the subject, so there was no point in trying to push the conversation. He turned on his heel and left the room, returning to his own suite.

He went into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Hot, angry silver eyes stared back. Draco slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it into hundreds of little pieces. Blood spurted from his hand, as the shards of glass littered the floor like silvery pieces of confetti. He dipped his finger in his own blood and wrote a name on the wall. He stared at his work, as if trying to memorize each letter in front of his eyes. He quickly smeared it away, leaving crimson streaks. The house elf that cleaned the bathroom next morning wondered what word had contained the letter "a", before it cleaned the evidence away.

HPDM

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a pain numbing potion. It was not the easiest thing to finagle from the Healer. She had wanted to examine him, but Harry didn't want her to see that he no longer had any scars. The actually physical damage had been minor, but the pain was down deep somewhere in his body. He wasn't able to explain. She had let him go with a lecture and a major scowl.

Harry took the recommended amount of potion at lunch. He hoped for a good result. He was feeling pretty bad.

"Harry, what's that potion you just took?" Hermione asked.

"Just a pain potion. I haven't been feeling all that well."

"You still hurt from that werewolf attack? What did Madam Pomfrey say?"

"I didn't exactly tell her what the problem was. I know she would have gone crazy if I had told her I had been attacked. So I improvised." Harry didn't want to catch Hermione's eye. He knew what was coming.

"Harry! You lied to Madam Pomfrey? How do you know that potion is even going to work? I can't believe that she gave you something without knowing the truth."

Harry looked at Ron. _Save me_, he mouthed.

"Hermione, give him a break, ok? If it gets serious, I'm sure he will come clean. Right, Harry?" He gave Harry a knowing look.

"Yeah, of course. Besides, I want to talk to Remus about it. He can probably help me. I just need something to take the edge, ya know."

Hermione didn't look convinced. She narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Well, you had better, or I will tell her myself."

Harry sighed. He loved Hermione dearly, but sometimes he just wished she would leave him alone. It was time for NEWT Potions. By the 7th year, students could select what advanced classes they wanted to take, as long as they had passed their OWLs. Harry was taking Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms He still had his eye on becoming an Auror.

Professor Snape had lazily waved his wand and the directions for the potion to be brewed appeared on the board. Harry went to get the ingredients for the potion, when he was intercepted by Blaise, also on his way to the supply cabinet.

"Hey Harry", he said, giving the Gryffindor a sexy smile. Harry gazed at the Slytherin.

"Hey Blaise."

"You know Harry, we have been saying 'hi' to each other for a few weeks now. How bout taking it a step further? Can we meet after class sometime?"

Harry was taken aback. Did Blaise Zabini just ask him out? Harry's eyes widened. What was he up to? He looked at Blaise suspiciously.

"No offense, Blaise, but I don't think so. I mean, thank you for saving my life and all, but what would your reason be for us to hang out? We aren't exactly, _friends._"

"That's the whole point, Harry. I know we aren't friends. But I'm trying to remedy that. I don't know about you, but I'm looking for more out of my life."

"And how will your fellow _purebloods_ take that? Half of your House are Death Eaters in training. Surely you're going to get some shit for befriending me."

"Look, I don't blindly follow what my friends say, ok? Obviously, I am a little different than them, if you know what I mean. I'm pretty much going to be an outcast soon enough. I might as well go out with wands blazing. Why not be cool with the Boy Wonder, who also just happens to be the sexiest bloke at Hogwarts? If I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it big." He chuckled to himself. "So how bout it, Harry?"

Harry felt the blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks. God, he was going to have to stop doing that! Harry thought about what Blaise was asking. It wasn't like he wanted a vial of his blood. He just asked to meet after class. What was the big deal? He tilted his head slightly, giving Blaise the once over.

"Please Harry. I'll be good, I promise." He gave what he hoped were puppy dog eyes.

Harry laughed. "Ok, fine, we can meet after class. Later this week, then." He went back into the classroom with his ingredients.

Blaise was smiling as he returned to his desk. He frowned at Draco, who was staring at him with barely concealed rage. Draco had been acting so strange lately. The scene in his room the other night was so out of character for Draco. Draco was normally cold as ice, but he knew that only Potter ever got Draco hot and bothered. He knew how much Draco hated Harry, but he hadn't expected Draco to flip out like he did.

Draco was going to be pretty upset with him, because Blaise was serious about getting to know Harry. And if things worked out for him, Harry would be around a lot more.

After class, Ron cornered Harry. "Did I see you talking to Zabini in the closet?"

Harry squirmed. "Yeah, you saw me. Blaise isn't so bad a bloke. He seems ok, away from Malfoy, that is."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but that's just it. He's never away from Malfoy. He's up to something. Mark my words."

Harry shrugged. "We'll see. He wants to meet after class this week."

Ron spluttered. "Really? Why?"

"He saved my life. Maybe now he wants to get to know the guy he saved. I don't know."

Harry hoped that would appease Ron. He knew what Blaise was really after.

Ron nodded. "I guess that would be a good enough reason. But if he tries anything, I'll beat him to a pulp." Harry laughed good-naturedly at his friend. They started walking away from the dungeons.

Draco stepped out from a small alcove, his finger nails digging painfully into his palms. He watched the Gryffindors as they left the dungeons.

There was no way in hell he was going to let Blaise get together with Potter.


	6. Midnight Madness

**A/N: I actually had this chapter written a while ago, but I had to make some changes to it. I wanted to write more, but it was already 16 pages. I considered breaking it up to make 2 chapters, but I really didn't see a good breaking point. So I hope it's not too long. Besides, hopefully it will be worth it. Let me know what you all think!! **

**Give me some reviews! **

**Warning: sex scene**

**Midnight Madness **

Two days after taking the potion from Madam Pomfrey, Harry knew it wasn't working. He had tried increasing the dosage, but to no avail. It didn't help with his pain at all and it didn't make him feel better. He didn't want to go back and ask her for something stronger. She would ask too many questions.

Harry went to see Remus. The DADA teacher was grading papers when Harry entered.

"Harry", Remus said with delight. "I'm glad to see you. I haven't had much of chance to talk to you since this summer. How are you?" He took in the boy's new makeover. His eyes really were striking, so much like Lily's.

"Professor, uhhh…I need some advice. But I need you to just listen. Say there was someone who was attacked by a werewolf, but didn't get bitten. They were just scratched. How long would it take to heal?"

Remus looked at Harry questioningly. "It would depend. How bad was the scratch?"

"It bled some, but it wasn't deep or anything. The scars are gone, but it still hurts. Is that normal?"

"Harry, who was attacked?"

"I really would rather not tell you. It's not that big of a deal. I just wanted to know."

Remus sighed. "Ok, Harry. It would take maybe 3 weeks or so for it to heal, if it's a mild scratch. But it shouldn't be hurting. That sounds like a different problem altogether. I would suggest the individual see a Healer." He gave Harry a hard look.

Harry looked back at the man. He sighed also and began to open his shirt.

"I don't understand why it still hurts like this".

Remus got up from behind his desk and walked over to Harry. He examined the area that Harry indicated.

"Do you know who attacked you? What happened?"

Harry described the attack. The man frowned. "What day was this on?"

"August 17th, I believe."

"Harry, there wasn't a full moon that night. Are you sure this was a werewolf?"

Harry blinked. Not a full moon? He definitely knew a werewolf when he saw one.

"Yes, I'm sure it was. His name is Nicos…I don't remember his last name."

Remus remained quiet for a few minutes. Then he said, "Harry, I'm going to have to look into this. I don't know the effects of attacks that are done by a transformation when it's not a full moon. I can't imagine why he would have transformed in the first place. Keep me posted on this. Maybe Professor Snape can help."

"Oh gawd, no. I don't want him to know anything about this. I will never hear the end of it." Harry pleaded with the older man.

"Harry, he is a potions master. He can be helpful in this sort of thing. Don't be difficult. It won't be that bad." He tried to reassure him. Harry gave him a silly expression.

"Yeah right. Professor Snape not using an opportunity to hold it over my head that he helped me? Or you, for that matter? Please." Harry smirked.

Remus smiled at that also. "I guess you do have a point. Well, we will only use his help if it's absolutely necessary, ok?"

Harry nodded. "I can live with that. Thanks, Professor." He left the classroom.

Remus' smile vanished. This was not a good development at all.

HPDM

Harry was halfway back to the Common Room when an idea struck him. Didn't Fadien tell him that if he ever needed any more of the pills that he could just get in touch with him? Of course, how could he have been so stupid! He wondered if he should go to the Slytherins and ask Millicent how to get in touch with her brother.

But he didn't want to do that. The news that he asked a Slytherin for anything was bound to make _the Daily Prophet_. So he turned around and headed for the owlery. As soon as he entered, Hedwig flew down to his hand. He pulled a piece of parchment from his school bag and wrote a quick note to Fadien.

_Fadien,_

_How ya been? School is going well. I have a favor to ask. I have run out of the supply of pills that you gave me. Unfortunately, I am still in some pain. Is it possible that you can send me some more, or tell me where to get some? Also, what would really be great if something with a higher dosage, so I don't have to take them so often? _

_Your friend,_

_HP_

He watched as Hedwig flew off with the note tied to her leg. He hoped she would return soon.

Harry walked through the entrance of the school. He saw Blaise coming out of the Great Hall, walking with Pansy. He waved in greeting. The pair walked over to him.

"Hey Harry, you busy?" Blaise asked. Pansy watched Harry silently, soaking up his features. Blaise had good reason to be all a flutter, she mused. Potter was hot! But she did love Draco, despite his horrible personality of late.

"No, not at the moment." He glanced at Pansy, wondering why she hadn't insulted him yet. To his surprise, the dark haired girl blushed. Harry pondered the meaning of that reaction. Wasn't she dating Malfoy?

Blaise turned to Pansy. "I'll catch you later." He looked at Harry. "Let's talk a walk". He gestured towards the entrance way. Harry nodded.

The two men walked out of the school, ignoring the stares of fellow students. They walked down by the Black Lake, sitting down on the benches that faced the lake and mountainside. Neither of them spoke for awhile. Harry was quietly waiting for Blaise to say whatever he needed to. Finally, Blaise looked up, eyes on the lake.

"Harry, I know this is probably really weird, me talking to you and such. But I meant what I said. I want to be my own person. This is our last year in school. And with things going the way they are, with the war and all, who knows what's going to happen. I don't want to continue with all the pettiness. Do you understand that?"

"I can understand that, but of course it's difficult to believe. But you and I have never had any real problems. Malfoy is the one who is the bane of my existence. He is so irritating. Sorry for talking about your friend." Harry added quickly. He hoped Blaise wasn't going to be upset.

Blaise only laughed. "Yeah, I know. Draco can be a jackass at times. But I've known him since we were three." He grinned. "I guess I'm just used to him. He is actually pretty cool, if you can get past the façade."

Harry found that hard to believe. He glanced down at his hands. There was something that he wanted to ask, but wasn't sure how to go about it. He cleared his throat. Blaise looked at him.

"There is something I want to ask you. Hope you don't take it the wrong way. But, how did you know that you liked…ummm…blokes?"

"I just kind of always knew, I guess. I still like girls too, though. So I guess you could call me bi. I just like to have some other fun. With blokes, there's usually less drama, no tears, that sort of thing. Girls are a bit too clingy. I'm sure you can relate to that." He snickered lightly.

Harry grimaced as he thought about Ginny. "Don't even remind me. And she is my best friend's sister! This has been so awkward. Ron's been pretty good about it though. Ginny has been an absolute nightmare. But I don't want to talk about her. Makes my head hurt." He rubbed his temples.

"So Harry, are you…gay?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I didn't hate it when I kissed you at the party or on the train. I'm not sure how I feel." He leaned back, looking up at the pale blue sky. "I just want to have a normal life, not with all this shit over my head. I'm not going to say that I am ecstatic that this happened now, but I'm not completely upset either. I've been pretty closed, only dealing with my Gryffindor friends. There hasn't been much room for anything else. Ginny just kind of happened. I think I got with her because I was lonely. I needed somebody there. I feel bad now, because now it looks like I used her. But I do care about her. I'm just not in love with her."

Blaise nodded at him. He was pleased that Harry was opening up to him. He was also surprised at how easy the Gryffindor talked to him. He was glad that he had made the steps to get to know him past the legend.

"Well, you must be some kind of special. Half the school is trying to get your attention. Including me…" he left the sentence unfinished.

Harry blushed slightly. "I don't know what's going on with people. I'm just Harry. No more, no less."

Blaise gave him an incredulous look. "Wow, you sure are down on yourself! You are the greatest thing since pumpkin juice. At least that is what some first year said." Both men burst out laughing.

"If half the school is going after me, where is the other half? I'm sure you are also man of the hour."

"The other half follows Draco. You're even in competition with that!"

"Whatever. Malfoy can have them. He really needs to pull the broomstick out of his ass. He's such a berk! He goes out of his way to be asshole. I hate him so much." Harry could feel is pressure boiling, just thinking about the blonde.

Zabini looked at Harry with a smirk. He leaned in conspiratorially and whispered. "I messed around with Draco. This was years ago though." He waited to see Harry's reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

Harry had been in the middle of swallowing. His throat seized and he began choking. Tears sprang from his eyes as he gasped and hitched. Blaise whacked him on the back, concern in his eyes, just barely covering his amusement.

"Whaa…ttt?" He croaked.

"A couple of years ago, we made out once. We got a house elf to sneak us some Firewhiskey. We were drunk off our asses. I think we were thirteen or something. Anyway, it was a curiosity thing. We had no idea what we were doing, of course. We never really talked about it again. You cannot tell anybody that, ok?" Blaise looked serious.

"Oh gawd, Blaise, how can you tell me something like that and then expect me not to tell anyone! PLEASE! You are killing me over here." Blaise frowned. "Fine, I won't tell, ok. Damn! I could have had so much fun with that." Harry couldn't believe this little juicy piece of news. Malfoy had played footsie with Blaise? _So he does think that I'm going to steal Blaise from him,_ he thought.

"Don't forget that Malfoy saw you kiss me. He hasn't said anything to you about it." Blaise reminded him.

Harry sighed wearily. Blaise was right. It was remarkable that Draco hadn't goaded him about that kiss. He only seemed pissed about the life saving part. Harry grinned stupidly. "You know, you just made my day Blaise. Thanks."

"Well, I would have thought your day would have been made by just sitting here with me. But hey, I have to take what I can get right?" He pouted.

Harry chewed his lip. "Oh, I'm having a good time. I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I'm not."

Blaise laughed. "I was just kidding, Harry! Breathe, ok?"

Harry smiled, his eyes twinkling in the setting sun.

The sight took Blaise's breath away. He leaned in closer, staring directly into Harry's eyes. Harry sat transfixed, watching Blaise's mouth moving in towards his own. When his lips touched his, a fire started in the pit of his stomach. Zabini gently started brushing Harry's mouth with his tongue, probing for access. Harry opened his mouth and Blaise eagerly entered, his tongue roaming inside. Harry moaned softly and Blaise pulled him closer.

"BLAISE!!!"

Both men jumped and jerked in the direction of the voice that had yelled. Justin stood there, staring at them, his eyes full of betrayal and hurt.

Blaise stood up quickly and walked towards the stricken Hufflepuff. "Justin, oh shit! I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean for this to happen like that."

"Oh yeah right, Blaise! I come and confide to you and now I find you kissing him by the lake. That is so typical Slytherin. I should have known better." He looked absolutely devastated.

Harry watched the interaction with rising confusion. He had no idea what was going on between Blaise and Justin. He was surprised that Blaise would even talk to a Hufflepuff, let alone a muggle born. Maybe Blaise was serious about trying to change.

A thought occurred to him then about the conversation. Justin must have talked to Blaise about him. Harry remembered seeing the Hufflepuff hanging around Gryffindor's common room. He had overheard Justin practicing his words of love to tell him. Now he had walked upon Blaise kissing him by the lake. Harry couldn't imagine what Justin must be feeling. He stood up.

"I had better get going. I'll see you guys later." Harry felt really uncomfortable.

Blaise looked disappointed, but Justin was very upset. Justin looked at Harry with pleading eyes, almost as if he were begging them to tell him that he had imagined the whole scene. Harry walked back to school. He could still hear Justin's accusatory words at Blaise. _"Why did you do this Blaise? You knew how much I liked him. Did you even tell him about me, like you promised?"_ Harry felt sickened. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but he felt that Blaise hadn't been completely honest with him or Justin. Maybe Blaise _hadn't _changed all that much.

-------

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room. He had barely walked through the portrait before he was grabbed by Hermione. God, had she been hiding in the corner or something?? She whisked him upstairs into her room. 7th year students didn't have the blocking charm on their rooms. Males and females could move about freely to visit each other.

"Hermione, what's going on? Jeesh…can I have my arm back?" He stumbled as she spun him around once they had entered her private suite.

"Harry, what's going on with you and Zabini?" She demanded.

He winced. "Nothing's going on, why?" Innocent green eyes blinked at his friend.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Harry, it's me. Something is going on with you. There have been some 'rumors' about Zabini going around. Now you're hanging around with him. You went down to the lake with him tonight. Isn't that right?"

News traveled fast at Hogwarts.

"Ok, so what? Yeah, I walked down to the lake with him. That doesn't mean anything is going on." He gave Hermione a casual look. "What kind of rumors are you talking about?"

"That he ummm…likes blokes. You know that I don't believe rumors, mainly because of that Skeeter witch. But someone in Ravenclaw, whose cousin is in Hufflepuff, said that Justin Finch-Fletchley is gay and that he and Zabini have been…well…pretty close."

"Is that your evidence? Because he is nice to Justin? Come on…that is so stupid. Justin doesn't like Blaise or the other way around. You need to stop listening to crap, Hermione. I'm surprised at you."

Hermione lowered her head slightly, and then shyly asked. "Are you gay, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He knew he could trust Hermione. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about that right now. He walked over to her window and looked out. Without turning around, he said. "I really don't have an answer to that. I'm kind of numb right now. I don't know if I have any feelings at all, about anything. But enough about me, what's up with you?" He grinned. "How are you and Ron?"

Hermione blushed. "Going well for now. Just taking things slow. I'm just trying to get through all of this homework. I think that pisses Ron off because I am so into school work. But I try to make time for him. I really care about him."

"Well, obviously Ron knew that about you from day one. If it really bothered him that much, he never would have liked you or pursued you." He moved to run his fingers through her hair. "And taming this bush, certainly helped!" She had taken to straightening her hair with various witch beauty aids.

"Oh, you can't talk about wild hair, my friend." She reached up to tousle the black locks. She grinned up at him. Harry laughed.

"Well, I have homework. Let me get to it."

Hermione's mouth opened wide. "You want to do homework? What's gotten into you?"

"Shut up! I guess I'm growing up a bit. See you later."

Harry went to his room and began working on his Transfiguration homework. He was drifting off to sleep at his desk, when a slight tapping woke him. He saw Hedwig at his window. He brought the bird into his room. She had a large parcel with her. Harry smiled happily. Hedwig had got back in record time. Harry wondered where Fadien had been for her to be back so soon. He found out his answer moments later.

_HP,_

_Sorry to hear that you are still not feeling well. Of course, I am here to help. I have sent you a more potent healing pill and a potion, as you requested. It may have some interesting side effects, but don't worry, it won't hurt you. I would wager that you will be pleased by them. However, and this is so awkward, I have to ask if there is a way you can provide a donation for the cost of the potion. I normally wouldn't ask, but I have been trying to get some new projects off the ground. I hope that these help._

_Oh, and how could I forget! I am throwing a party here in Hogsmeade next weekend. You are invited and bring your friends. Only 7th years though, it is another "adult" gathering. I have sent a few flyers to pass around. Looking forward to seeing you._

_Fadien _

He opened the package. Several "flyers" swooshed out of it. They were brightly colored notes, with flapping wings. Harry's eyes lit on the large bottle of potion. There was also a small box that contained multi-colored pills. These pills looked different than the ones he had been using. He picked one up. _Harrrryyy_, it seemed to whisper to him. He put it in his mouth. Bliss flooded his senses. He stumbled back to the bed, sinking into the softness. His eyes glazed over.

-------

Loud knocking and the bellowing of his name woke him. Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. What was going on? He realized someone was knocking on his door. He waved his hand toward the door. It opened and Ron came in.

"Harry! What are you doing? You missed class this morning. Are you ok?" He looked worried.

"Oh, yeah Ron, I'm fine. I guess I overslept." He was still wearing the clothes from the night before. "What time is it? Why didn't Neville wake me?"

"It's lunch. Neville didn't think you were in there, it was so quiet. He said he called your name through the bathroom door, but you didn't answer. You have enough time to get to Potions. Thank goodness, you didn't miss that one. Snape would have had you for lunch." He noticed the colored papers. "What are those?"

Harry smiled. "It's a party. Next weekend in Hogsmeade. Take some. It's only for 7th years though." Harry got up and headed to the bathroom. "Hey, hand me that cloth over there, please."

"Which one? There are a lot over here."

"Ummm…never mind. I'll get it." Harry looked at the pile of clothes in the corner. The next instant, a blue came to his hand. Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise.

"Harry, you didn't tell me that you can do wandless magic. You shit! When did you learn that?"

"Just a minute ago, apparently. I was just thinking about it and it came." He stared down at the cloth in shock. Wait a minute. He had done it with the door too. He had just waved his hand at it and it opened for Ron. Harry began to smile. This was great!

"Do something else, Harry." Ron said excitedly. Harry levitated half the objects in his room.

"Oh, you have got to teach me! Oh bloody hell! We are gonna be late! Snape is going to have our heads!" Harry rushed to get ready and both boys bolted to the dungeons. They had just managed to get into the door before Snape turned around.

"50 points from Gryffindor for excessive breathing in my class". He turned back to the board. Harry and Ron smirked to each other as they slid into their seats. Blaise was watching Harry anxiously from his seat. He tried to make eye contact with the Gryffindor, but Harry was absorbed in his work. Blaise's heart sank. He tossed the newt eyes into his potion, splashing the liquid dangerously. His partner, Tracy Davis, eyed him evilly. Draco smirked from beside Pansy. It looked like there was trouble in paradise.

After class, they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry passed around the flyers to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Justin looked at Harry with such longing and desire that Harry's face turned red. He managed to give the suffering boy a crooked smile. The gasp that came from Justin almost made him laugh. He walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron was just launching into Harry's new magic ability, when a shadow fell across the table. They all looked up to see Blaise.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" All eyes fell on Harry.

Hermione gave him a knowing look. Ron grimaced but kept quiet. Neville looked confused and Seamus slammed his cup down angrily. Dean hurriedly shoved a piece of shepard's pie in his mouth, but he watched the proceedings with interest.

"What are you doing here, Zabini?" Seamus growled. "The Slytherin table is over there."

"I know where it is, Finnegan. Keep your shirt on." He turned back to Harry. "Harry?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll be right back." Harry stood up, not looking his fellow Gryffindors in the eye. Seamus huffed loudly and Ron made a snarling sound. Hermione shushed both of them.

He followed Blaise out of the Hall. The Gryffindors weren't the only ones who had issue with the pair departing. Draco watched this unprecedented event with fury. Justin cursed Blaise Zabini and his generations forever. Ginny, who had just entered the hall as they walked past her, gaped at them, her face changing to the same color as her hair.

Blaise stopped right outside the entrance of the hall. He spun around to look at Harry.

"Harry, are you mad at me? You haven't really said anything to me since yesterday."

"What happened with Justin? What was all of that about?"

Blaise looked guilty. He bit his lip and looked down at his feet. "Ok, Harry. Here's the deal. Justin's gay, right? I ran into him over the summer at a muggle club. He didn't think anyone would know him there. Neither did I, obviously. So we both got the surprise of our lives. Anyway, he's not a bad bloke either. I never guessed I would be a friend to a muggle-born. But that's what kind of got me out of my prejudices. Anyway, Justin confided to me about who he is desperately in love with." He looked directly at Harry. "He wanted me to talk to you for him, kind of like, feeling you out. He is so shy. He never actually thought I would be interested in you, because of the House rivalry."

"So instead of talking to me, you ended up kissing me? And then he walks up and catches you in the act. That's fucked up, Blaise." Harry crinkled his nose at him.

"Harry, I know. It was messy. And now Justin hates me. He thinks I 'stole' you from him and that now he will never have a chance. I do feel bad. So I just want to know are you mad."

"I don't know Blaise. I don't think that was cool that you didn't at least do tell me what Justin asked. Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaise shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Well?" Harry demanded. The Slytherin didn't respond.

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me, then there's nothing else to talk about." He turned to go back to the dining hall.

"Harry, wait!" Blaise hunched his shoulders a bit. He looked squarely into Harry's face.

"Look, I didn't tell you right away because I thought that maybe you would be interested in him, instead of me. I know how the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin thing is. I thought that you would've like Justin because he's easier to deal with because he's in Hufflepuff. When you started talking to me, I didn't want to jeopardize that." He looked away from Harry. "I really like you and I want a relationship with you."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had not expected this admittance from Blaise. Things were getting a lot more complicated quickly. He found that he did enjoy Blaise's company and he was attracted to him. But did he _like_ him? Harry didn't know. Blaise had looked back at him, awaiting some sign from Harry.

"I don't know, Blaise," Harry said slowly, "I'm not mad at you, not like that. But I don't like that you didn't tell me the truth about Justin. That should have been my decision to make. I think you need to fix things with Justin. I'll see you around."

He thought of something else. "Are you going to the party this weekend? Maybe I'll see you there." He headed back to the dining hall. Blaise watched him go. At least he still had a chance.

HPDM

Friday night arrived and the Gryffindor group minus Ginny trooped to Hogsmeade. Ginny was thoroughly pissed off that she couldn't go to the party. But what could any of them do for her? It wasn't their party to begin with. Harry had felt bad for her. He remembered when he had been left behind when Hogsmeade weekends came in their 4th year. He wanted to comfort her, but decided against it. He didn't want her getting the wrong idea.

The party was held in a small cottage on the outskirts of the town. Lights were twinkling when the group arrived. An unknown witch answered the door. After the obligatory waiver signing, she bid them a great evening. The outside of the cottage belied the depths. Inside there was a sprawling mansion, complete with indoor pool. This party seemed a bit more upscale, and many of the guests were older than the last party group. Bottles floated through the air, pouring out colorful beverages.

They entered a large dining area, where several trays of food and another bar were located. Fadien stood at the bar, holding a large pitcher. He beamed when he saw Harry and immediately rushed over. Fadien was all smiles. Harry had wired Gringotts for some extra money. Hedwig had delivered the goods earlier in the week.

"Haaarryyy!" he slurred. "So glad you could come. These are your friends? Let me get you all drinks. I have an even better one now, called Pleasure. Here try." He poured drinks for them all. Harry was surprised to see Hermione take a drink.

"It's a party Harry," she said, giggling nervously. "I have to relax at some point in my life."

Harry was already in a major buzz zone. His dose of medication had not worn off and he had practically floated to Hogsmeade. He had been looking forward to relieving some stress. Fadien ushered them to the dance room.

The party was in full swing on the dance floor. There were several sofas that lined the walls in the large room and many couples were in various stages of making out. Ron pulled Hermione out on the floor. They soon disappeared into the crowd. Before long, Seamus, Neville and Dean were all dancing. Harry leaned against a wall, watching the action. He had been asked to dance by several witches, but he politely declined. He just wanted to chill for the time being. He caught sight of Justin, who was dancing with an older wizard. Harry smiled to himself. Go Justin!

"Can't find a dance partner, Potter", a voice hissed in his ear. Harry turned to see glittering silver eyes. "Where are your legions of adoring fans?" Draco sounded pissed off…and drunk.

Harry grinned at the blonde. "Right here," he said, grabbing Draco by the arm.

"Let's dance."

Before the blonde knew what was happening, Harry had pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. The music was loud and pulsating. Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing so no one even noticed them.

Draco was in shock. He stood there staring at the dark-haired man, who was gyrating in front of him. He looked around cautiously. People were oblivious to what was going on. He looked back at the raven haired god in front of him. Harry looked back at him with slutty green eyes. Draco's mouth went dry. He swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp. He began to let the beat guide his less inhibited self. Before he realized it, he was dancing with Harry Potter. And absolutely loving it.

A couple of hours and several drinks later, a slow song began to play. The couples around them became a tangle of limbs and legs, kissing. Both men had stopped to rest, having danced non-stop for the last two hours.

Harry's hair had turned into dark spikes, due to perspiration. Draco's in blonde ringlets, cascading loose from his ponytail. They stared at each other, taking in details that neither had noticed before. Draco saw that Harry had some freckles lightly dusted across his nose. He watched him, mesmerized. Harry had never noticed that Draco's eyelashes were almost invisible, the same white blonde as his hair. His silver eyes had a slight grey tint to them, they glowed in the light.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He saw himself move closer to Malfoy and bring his arms around his neck. Draco's hands dropped to his waist, holding him firm. They both looked at each other. Silent communication passed between them. _What is happening to us? We both have wanted this. _

Harry leaned in towards Draco, his lips moist. Draco waited in anticipation, his breathing deep. He moved his head forward and his mouth connected with Harry's. Their tongues gently brushed against one another and Harry began to gently suck Draco's bottom lip. Draco pulled Harry in closer to him. Harry ran his hands across the back of Draco's neck. Draco shuddered, chills going up and down his spine. He pressed his mouth harder on Harry's and the two began to kiss passionately.

Suddenly, a drunken wizard stumbled through the crowd. He bumped hard into Draco's back, causing the kiss to be broken. Draco looked irritably at the drunken wizard and shoved him back. The wizard chortled, still trying to hold onto his drink. He disappeared into the throng. Draco turned and looked back at Harry. His mind reeled. What the hell had they just been doing?? Harry stood rooted in his spot, looking equally shocked. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he just closed it.

Draco backed away from Harry as if he was getting ready to hex him.

"Malfoy?" Harry moved toward him hesitantly.

"SHIT!" Draco yelled.

He turned and stalked off the dance floor. Harry watched him go, his mind in turmoil. He knew he was drunk and high, but did he just imagine what had happened? Was he standing on a dance floor kissing Draco Malfoy, in front of everyone? He shook his head, as if that action would remove the images of himself and Malfoy from it. All it did was cause the room to spin.

He needed to go and sit down. He slowly walked to find a place to sit. He found an empty space on a couch and sat back, resting his head against the wall. He was jolted upright when he felt a pair of hands caressing his chest.

He found himself looking into Blaise's eyes.

"Harry," he whispered. He was slurring his words. "I sawww you got left on the daaanncee floor. What a shammee. I wouldn't do that to you." He tried to give Harry a serious expression, but then he started laughing. "I got something that I think you will like." He lowered his eyes to Harry's crotch. "And you are in the perfect position."

Blaise kneeled down in front of him. It took Harry's drug-induced mind a full thirty seconds to comprehend what Blaise was getting ready to do. He felt Blaise fiddle with his belt, then move to unbutton his pants. Harry snapped back to reality.

"Blaise, you can't do that here. Not with all these people around." He pushed him back and sat up. Blaise grinned.

"I can take care of that. Come on." He wobbly stood up and pulled Harry with him. They left the dance room.

Draco was in the bathroom, trying to get his breathing under control. He had been kissing Harry Potter in public. On a dance floor full of Hogwarts students! What was he thinking? Had he completely lost his mind? What spell had Potter cast over him?? He ran his hands through his hair. Fuck! What if people saw them? He would never be able to live this down! He would not allow himself to believe that he enjoyed that. That he had not wanted to dance with Potter for hours and then kiss him like nothing else in the world mattered. It had to be a spell. He would hex Potter into next century when he got his hands on him. He knew that once he left this bathroom, everyone would be laughing at him.

Draco straightened his clothes and left the bathroom. There were several people in the hallway of the mansion, but no one was paying him any attention. He craned his head to look towards the dance floor. There was a silencing spell on the room, so he couldn't hear any thing.

A familiar sight caught his eye. It was the back of Zabini's head, going up the stairs to the far right. Draco squinted to get a better look. It looked like Zabini was going to get lucky tonight. He could tell his friend was pulling someone along with him. Draco smiled lightly. Maybe he would find a partner tonight as well. Then his smile vanished. Zabini was pulling along another very familiar sight. He would recognize that black hair anywhere.

An anger that Draco had never experienced flooded his system. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl. Potter was just going to walk off with Blaise?? That little scarheaded slut! Not on his watch, not again!

He marched off to follow the pair. He stalked down the hallway towards the stairs. He looked to his right and caught sight of the mudblood and the Irish Gryffindor making out on a couch. He stopped and looked back at them again. Wait a minute, wasn't Granger going out with the Weasel? Draco snorted. But he didn't have time to worry about their entanglements. He had more pressing matters. He walked past Dean and Justin talking quietly by the stairs.

He headed up the stairs and came upon another long hallway. Several doors lined the corridor. He caught a glimpse of Harry going into a room at the furthest end. Draco clenched his fists. He was going to beat him into an unrecognizable bloody pulp.

He had traversed about halfway down the hall, when a door opened. He gaped to see Pansy coming out of room, her hair a mess, lipstick smeared. She looked furious. Draco almost fell over when the Weasel himself came into view.

"You had better not tell anyone about this Weasley!" She screeched. "I'll kill you myself."

"As if I want anyone to know about this! Oh my god! I can't believe that I slept with you! Bloody hell!!! I feel so dirty and cheap!"

They both stopped when they saw Draco. Pansy's eyes grew two sizes bigger than her face. Her mouth fell open. Ron looked horrified.

"Draa-aaco? What are you doing here?" Pansy trembled in fear. "It's not what it looks like."

"Yeah", Ron added weakly. The tension in the hallway was mounting by the second.

Draco just stared at the pair. Under normal circumstances he would have been so disgusted and pissed off that he would have long since hexed the pair into oblivion. But something about tonight had been so…so…off. He was so flabbergasted by his liaison that this hardly fazed him. Draco moved away from them without a word. He was single-mindedly focused on the room at the end of the hall.

"Draco? Draaacoo! Where are you going? Don't you want to talk?" Pansy looked confused. Why wasn't he yelling at her? She tried to stop him by pulling his shirt. Ron took that opportunity to flee the scene.

"Leave me alone, Pansy. I'm busy. I'll talk to you later." He pushed her hands away from him. He didn't have time for this right now. He had to get to that room. Pansy was still trying to grab a hold of him.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Please, can we just talk? I don't know what happened! Please, you have to believe that. I love you!" She looked like she was getting ready to cry.

"NOT NOW, PANSY! Shit, I told you I will talk later. Are you deaf?!" She fell back, eyes full of tears. Draco sighed. "Pansy, I'm not mad ok. Something weird is going on. I'll see you later. Just go alright!"

He willed her to leave. She backed away slowly, then turned and ran down the hallway. Draco turned his attention back to his immediate concern.

He reached the end of the hallway. He leaned his ear against the door. He didn't hear anything, which didn't surprise him much. Most likely the rooms had silencing spells on them.

He pulled his wand and whispered, "Alohomora." The doorknob turned and he entered the room, his stomach churning with nausea.

The room was huge, decorated with a big 4 poster bed, candles…the works. Everything required for a romantic evening. His eyes immediately shifted to the bed and he was relieved to see that no one was in it. Draco heard low voices and his head immediately shifted in that direction. He moved across the room, to another small sitting room. He listened from the other side of the wall.

"Come on Harry, don't be like that. Have a heart, please!" Blaise was saying.

"Stop being so dramatic, Blaise_," _Harry said sarcastically. "We are both drunk as hell. Do you even know what you're suggesting?"

"Harry, please! I promise it will be worth your while." Blaise whined.

Draco felt lightheaded. He stared at the wall as if it had turned into some sort of monster. And then he heard Potter's voice again.

"Shit Blaise, I can hardly see straight, let alone anything else. You can pretty much do whatever you want." Harry sounded like he was talking to a whiny toddler.

"That's all I needed to hear," Blaise said eagerly. He pushed Harry down in a large high backed chair. Draco heard a thud and then the unmistakable sound of a zipper. Oh fuck this! He came from around the side of the wall to confront the two in the room.

Harry was sitting in a large high backed chair. Blaise was on his knees in front of him, getting ready to give Harry a blow job.

"Blaise! What the fuck are you doing!?" Draco roared.

Emerald green eyes burned his face. Harry didn't even act like he was surprised to see Draco. His steady gaze never left Draco's face. Blaise seemed oblivious to Draco's presence. He never even looked up; he was too busy trying to get Harry's pants down. Draco rushed over to Blaise and pushed him roughly. He looked up, coming slowly out of euphoria. He blinked stupidly at Draco.

"Draco? What the fuck are you doing, man? What are you doing here?" He struggled to his feet, swaying dangerously. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. He hands tightened into fists. "I'm getting tired of this shit! You're following me now?"

Draco's face contorted with rage. "I'm not following you! I was…ummm…" The words died in his throat. What was he going to say? That he was actually following Harry because he kissed him on the dance floor and now he was a raving jealous lunatic ready to kill them both?

"What the fuck am I doing??" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing, Blaise? You're about to suck him off!"

"Yeah, and you interrupted!" Blaise said.

"Don't you see, Blaise. He's put some kind of spell on you, or gave you a love potion!"

"For fuck's sake, Draco!!"

Draco whipped around to glare at Harry. "What the fuck did you do to me, Potter? What spell did you put on us? Tell me now!"

As he looked at Harry, his eyes involuntarily had dropped to the front of his pants. Harry's erection was clearly visible and with his pants unbuttoned it was showing the top of his manhood. It was magnificent. Draco swallowed thickly. He struggled to turn his head away from Harry. The sight of Harry's cock had dissolved any coherent thoughts from his brain. He forced himself to focus on Blaise again, who was standing in front of him, pissed to high heaven.

"Get the fuck out Draco! Get out!" Blaise hissed. He lunged toward his blonde friend. Draco reached out and chopped his friend in the neck, sending him sprawling. He hit the floor with a loud crash and lay there groaning. Draco walked over to Blaise and leaned down over him.

"Shit! He's unconscious! How many damn drinks did he have?" Draco said irritably. Blaise began snoring.

The raven haired boy decided at it was time to leave the scene. He looked at Draco and began pulling up his pants. The blonde walked over to Harry. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what you have done!"

Harry smiled at the raging blonde. He moved closer to him and said, "Maybe I give him something that you don't." He gave Draco a wink. Draco felt himself melting under Harry's gaze.

"What the hell?" Draco hollered. "What's wrong with you? What was that on the dance floor?"

Harry walked around to Draco's back. He whispered seductively in Draco's ear. "I was just dancing. What do you call it?" For some reason, Harry felt compelled to tease his rival.

Draco squirmed. The low voice, the gentle whisper caressing his neck, sent chills all over his body. To his horror he realized he was becoming aroused. NO, NO ,NO! Y_essss. _Suddenly, he felt a firm hand grasp his manhood gently. His face turned crimson, as his erection grew rock hard. His heart hammered in his chest and he thought he was going to black out.

He pushed Harry away angrily. Harry moved around to face him. His teasing green eyes drew him back in. Draco felt a knot form in his chest, but he moved forward, wanting to taste his lips again. Their lips met and it gentle at first, then increased in pressure. Draco grabbed Harry's head and began to passionately to kiss him. Harry didn't resist, only sucked at his lips harder. A moan came from both of them.

Harry's hand snaked inside Draco's jeans. When did that happen?? Before his brain could formulate an answer, the stroking began again in earnest. The warm skin massaging him was more then he could stand. He gasped as pleasurable sensations coursed through his body. Harry was at his ear, whispering to him again.

"Do you like that Malfoy? Do you want me to stop?" Draco struggled to compose himself. Harry's hands were masters at this. His thumb had found the top of his shaft and was working the tip. Draco groaned loudly, and began thrusting against Harry's hand.

"Shit", he moaned.

"You didn't answer my question", Harry purred. Malfoy's throat was dry. Harry was so close to him. He could smell his scent, a delicious mixture of almonds and chocolate. Draco had to stifle the urge to take a bite out of him.

"I guess you want me to stop then," he drawled. He began to remove his hand from Draco's pants.

"No", Draco said quickly. His faced burned in embarrassment. "Don't stop", he whispered, defeated.

Harry's eyes glowed mischievously. His hand returned to the task at hand. Draco's knees buckled and he grasped Harry on the shoulder to steady himself. Draco's breathing increased and his moaning got louder. He could feel the release building up. His hips bucked and Harry's thumb expertly worked the head.

"Ohhh….shit…mmmm…fuuuuckkk..." Draco cried out as his seed shot forth. He shuddered, clutching Harry's neck tightly. His eyes were closed, as his body pumped furiously with the stimulant. His hips continued to writhe against Harry's hand. Harry continued to lightly stroke his penis. Draco finally felt his heart slow down. He felt Harry's hand move and he wanted to protest. He would miss the warmth.

He didn't even notice that he was still clinging to the boy's neck. He hastily jerked his hands away and moved away from him. Harry watched this, showing no emotion. Draco cut his gaze to look at the floor, where his wand had landed. He picked it up and cast a cleaning spell. Silence filled the room. Neither one of them moved, both taking in the enormity of what had happened. Their eyes fixed on one another. Their eyes saying everything, and saying nothing…

A groan from Blaise broke the silence. It brought them out of their silent connection. Draco looked at his friend lying on the floor. He glanced at Harry, but avoiding looking directly in his eyes. He hurriedly left the room. Harry sighed and knelt down to check on Blaise.

* * *

Return to Top


	7. Snitches None Golden

**A/N: How am I doing so far! Thanks to everyone for reading. **

**Warning: slash sex scene **

**disclaimer: doesn't belong to me.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Snitches…None Golden**

Harry rushed around the room, trying to find his Quidditch boots. He had called for a practice at nine that morning, but now he wished he hadn't. The Hogsmeade party last night had completely shook him up. Something had happened with Malfoy and he had no explanation for it. He hated Malfoy, so how could he have spent half the night dancing with him and then jerking him off? Had he become that duplicitous?

Harry admitted that he had enjoyed throwing a curve ball at the arrogant asshole. Malfoy's face after they had kissed on the dance floor was priceless. But what had prompted him to do it in the first place? And then this whole thing with Blaise was getting completely out of hand. He had to figure out what kind of feelings he had towards the Slytherin. _Which Slytherin?_

"Hey Harry!" It was Neville, coming through the shared bathroom door. He was smiling happily. He looked like he was ready to burst with a secret.

"What's up?"

"I got a date tonight! I met her at the party!" He grinned sheepishly. Harry turned bright eyes at his shy friend.

"Way to go! Who is it?" He was looking under the bed for the boots.

"Millicent…ummm…she's in Slytherin."

Craaaacckkkk!

Harry's head collided with his bed frame. He groaned, and rolled out from under the bed. He waited until the stars stopped rotating around his eyes.

"You ok," Neville stood over him, putting out his hand to help him up.

Harry winced and began to rub the back of his head.

"A Slytherin girl? Are you serious, Neville? Does she know you are in Gryffindor?" Harry was concerned. "Slytherin girls can be kind of…well, mean. She was the one who kind of beat up Hermione second year."

"Yea, she knows who I am. And her family doesn't associate with Death Eaters. I read all the information about who was who, after my parents…uhhhh…took ill." He finished uncomfortably. "Besides, I wouldn't think that you would have cared about her being Slytherin, seeing as you are kind of involved with two of them yourself."

Harry frowned. "What are you talking about Neville? I am not." He quickly moved to continue his search.

"Yeah, ok Harry. If you say so." Neville was trying to hold back his laughter. Harry's face turned red. "It's ok with me, Harry, if it makes you happy. You could have told me though. I wouldn't have told anyone." He got up from the bed. "Have a good practice, wish me luck for tonight." He left the room.

Harry stared after him. What was Neville going on about? Did he know something? Harry made a mental note to talk with him later. He found his boots in the back of his closet. Now that he was properly adorned, he made his way to the common room. He was halfway down the stairs when he heard the loud voices and profanities bouncing off the walls. He hurried to find out what the commotion was.

Hermione and Ron were in the midst of a heated argument. Ron looked apocalyptic and he was gesturing wildly. Hermione was close to tears and Ginny looked frustrated. Both Weasley's had on their Quidditch gear.

"I can't believe this! How do you expect me to react?? You just waltz up and tell me that you were snogging Seamus?? What the hell??" Ron pushed his red hair out of his face.

"I wanted to be honest with you. I didn't want you to hear it from someone else. I told you I didn't know what happened. It was so sudden. It had to be the drinks. Ron, I'm sorry!" She stood rooted to her spot, unsure of what to do next. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm outta here. I got practice." He stormed out of the room.

Ginny touched Hermione's arm. "What the hell was that all about? I couldn't understand a word you were saying! Why is Ron so upset and why are you crying?" Hermione didn't answer, tears streaming down her face she ran towards her room.

"Harry, what's going on? I could tell they were upset but I couldn't understand anything."

"It must be the waiver spell that we signed at the party. We can't discuss what happens there in front of someone who wasn't. It must sound like a foreign language to you. Sorry."

He looked worried. Hermione and Seamus?? A lot of crazy stuff must have happened last night. He was still trying to get over Neville and Millicent. He didn't even want to think about his own liaison. Ginny was looking at him oddly.

"I can tell by your face that you had an interesting night as well. Don't let me find out who she is. Don't let it happen again." Harry almost laughed out loud. Wouldn't she be surprised!

"Let's go". They headed toward the exit and were almost mowed down by Dean, who had just entered.

"Hey guys, I'll be right there, late night." He grined at them and gave Harry a wink. Ginny scowled after him.

HPDM

Practice was a disaster. By the time Harry had reached the pitch, Ron had punched Seamus in the face. Seamus had responded by hitting Ron with a beater club. They were rolling around in the grass when Harry walked up. Team members Jimmy Peakes and Demelza Robins were attempting to break them up. Harry joined the fray, pulling Ron away from their scrappy Irish friend. He struggled against Harry, almost breaking his nose with his flailing arms.

"Let me go, Harry! I'll kill him!" Harry pulled Ron across the field. Ginny was helping the others with Seamus, who was putting up a hell of a fight.

"Ron! Stop! Let it go! What are you doing?" Harry shoved his friend roughly to the ground. "Stop acting like an ass!"

Ron sputtered angrily, his eyes registering shock at being pushed down. "He admitted it! Said it just happened, but he wasn't using her! He likes Hermione as more than a friend!" Ron was furious. He jumped up, ready to go again. Harry blocked his way.

"Get a grip! We have to practice! The party was crazy, ok! A lot of weird shit happened. Maybe he is still under the spell or something. Come on! Seamus is our friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Ron looked at Harry questioningly. "Come on; let's get this practice over with."

He pulled his friend behind him as they headed back to the others. Seamus still looked murderous, but he was no longer struggling. Dean had joined the group and he was looking concerned, no doubt having been filled in on the details.

Harry began the practice with a blow of his whistle. They were to play Slytherin the following week. Everyone took their places and Harry released the bludgers. He took up a position as an opponent chaser, along with Dean. Ginny and Seamus were to play their normal positions. Harry didn't always practice with the team as Seeker. He knew that position all too well.

Things began to deteriorate again as soon as play began. Seamus managed to get a score on Ron, who was clearly distracted. He glared at him, muttering under his breath. Seamus openly smirked, taunting Ron for missing. Harry sent warning glares at him, but Seamus showed no regret. Ron saved the next attempt and threw the Quaffle straight at Seamus, who was ducking a bludger. He was not so lucky with the Quaffle. It smacked him right in the head. He spun quickly on his broom, facing the laughing red head. He flew right into Ron's face.

"Oh you're comical! Hit me when I wasn't looking. That's why I was able to take your girl right out from under you." He sneered as Ron's mouth dropped open. Harry and Dean had rushed over to the pair, sensing danger. Jimmy and Demelza decided to stay out of it this time.

"Why you little shit!" Ron exclaimed hotly. "You stay away from her!" He reached out and grabbed Seamus by his robes. Seamus jerked back and Ron fell from his broom. Harry sped down to catch him before he hit the ground. Harry caught him inches from the hard earth.

The red-head was breathing hard.

"Thanks! I thought I was a goner." He managed to gasp out. "I'm going to kill him, Harry! You heard him!"

Harry sighed; he didn't want to be bothered with this crap right now. The rest of the players landed down beside them. Seamus was still spoiling for a fight.

"I don't hear you talking now, Weasley!" He jibbed.

Ron twisted around. "You wanna say that up close to my fist, short boy?"

"Come on, then!" Seamus' Irish brogue was coming out very thick now.

"SHUT UP, SEAMUS!" Harry yelled. He fixed his eyes on him. The next minute, Seamus was thrown back by some unseen force. He landed almost twenty feet away. Everyone gaped in shock.

"Oh god, Seamus! Are you ok?" Ginny ran to him, followed closely by Dean and Demelza. They helped him up. "What was that?" They all looked bewildered. Ron was looking at Harry, who was noticeably silent. Harry swallowed hard.

"Harry?" Ron whispered. "Do you do that?" Harry jerked around to look at his friend.

"Of course not! How can you ask me that?" He grabbed his broom. "Practice is over. I am really disappointed with all of you. How do you expect us to win against Slytherin?"

"How indeed?" A smooth voice drawled behind them. "With performances like that, we don't even need to show up. We can beat you from the locker room."

They all whipped around to see the entire Slytherin team. A collective groan came from the Gryffindors. Draco stood leaning against his broom. No one knew how long they had been standing there. He didn't look in Harry's direction.

"As if this practice couldn't get any worse," Ron retorted. "It's the ferret and company. How did you get out of your cage? Get lost."

Draco laughed. "I didn't know weasels could talk. Those Gryffindorks must have worked hard on that trick. It must have taken all of their little brains to do that." The other Slytherins chuckled. Ron set his jaw and advanced on him. Ginny grabbed her brother.

"God Ron, enough! Let's go!" She practically ripped the sleeve off his robes, dragging him away from Malfoy. Draco watched the red heads leave. He turned and caught the jade eyes. He stiffly walked towards the field that the Gryffindors were vacating.

Harry had watched Malfoy silently. He was surprised the Slytherin hadn't directed any insults at him. That had to be a record. He had also caught his look before he went to the field. There was something there, but he couldn't quite place it. He shrugged. For once let him get away unscathed.

His mind was still in turmoil over what happened to Seamus. He knew that he had done it, but how had he done it? He hadn't wanted to hurt him, just for him to be quiet. He headed towards the stadium exit. He bumped into Blaise, who was obviously running late to practice himself.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" He asked jovially. It was hard not to get caught up in his enthusiasm.

"Nothing much, Blaise. Your team is ready to practice." He cast a glance back to the field.

"Listen Harry, about last night. I'm sorry about that. I guess I fell asleep". He looked embarrassed. "I hope you're not mad. I will make it up to you, I promise." He gave him a pleading look.

Harry tried to cover his surprise. Blaise obviously didn't remember the confrontation with Malfoy. Harry started to feel a bit guilty. He knew that Malfoy would never tell Blaise what had happened. After Malfoy left the room, Harry had dragged the teen downstairs and put him on a couch. He figured his Slytherin friends would get him home.

Blaise was speaking again. "Will you meet me tonight? In Hogsmeade? I want to spend some time with you. Is that ok? I really like you, Harry. I think we kind of got off on the wrong foot. Will you meet me…say around nine?" He reached out to brush back a piece of Harry's hair. Harry looked down at the ground, then back at Blaise.

"Yeah, ok. See you later." He headed towards the castle.

Four sets of eyes had watched the two talking. The owners of the eyes were consumed with jealousy. Only one set had heard the conversation and a plan had been set in motion.

HPDM

Harry entered the Three Broomsticks at 9:15. The place was crowded, full of raucous witches and wizards getting their drink on. He glanced around the pub, but he didn't see Blaise anywhere. Oh well, he would get himself a quick drink and maybe try to settle his nerves. He motioned to a waitress. She gave him an approving look and a quiet, "call me anytime". He sat at an empty table in the corner, mulling over his current problems.

"Hey Harry."

He opened his eyes to see Hermione and Luna. "Can we join you?"

Harry nodded towards the empty seats. Luna looked at him and said. "It'll be ok, Harry. Just follow your heart. You know who it is that you want. He's an asshole, but you could tame him. All that blonde hair is sexy, I have to admit."

Harry spit out his drink.

"Luna! What are you going on about?" Harry was so flustered; he didn't know what to do. Had she just read his mind or something?

Luna smiled at him. She reached over and patted his hand. "The hunchbacked dinglehoppers told me everything. I say go for it. It's better than having him as an enemy. We'll be at war soon enough. Ginny, Blaise and Justin will take it hard, but eventually they will learn to deal with it." She sank back into silence as if she had talked about the weather.

Harry trembled in fear of the girl who sat in front of him. She had to be a Legilmens, and a damned good one…to know all of that. He made a mental note to keep his mind closed at all times around her and to go back to taking lessons with Snape. Damn! She probably just read his mind now! He looked at her suspiciously.

Hermione was looking at Luna also. "How did you know Harry was….uhhh.." She closed her mouth, eyeing Harry.

"I'm not dammit! Just stay out of my business!" He angrily downed his drink and motioned for another. Hermione and Luna exchanged knowing glances. He frowned at Hermione when the witch brought back his drink. She winced slightly.

"Harry, we're your friends. It doesn't matter to us."

Harry groaned. He didn't want to talk about it.

At the time that Harry was squirming with discomfort under Hermione's assurances, Draco had entered the pub. He spotted his nemesis the moment he stepped through the door. He knew Potter was going to be in Hogsmeade. He wanted to talk to him alone about last night. He didn't risk antagonizing Scarhead at the practice field, in case he took it upon himself to blab. Only Zabini could put him at the scene of the crime, but his friend had not said a word about it. Perhaps he didn't remember, but Draco wasn't going to rock the boat. He wasn't so sure about Potter. He wanted to make certain that he didn't talk.

He saw that Boy Wonder was not alone at his table. The mudblood and the loon were with him. He wasn't too concerned about the weird Ravenclaw. She wouldn't be able to understand the conversation anyway. But Granger was a completely different story. She was as clever as they come and nosy as all get out. He would need her to be gone. He headed towards them, trying to devise a plan to get rid of the girls. His solution showed up right under his nose.

"Draco! Are you ready to talk now? I have left you several messages. You can't keep avoiding me." Pansy had perfect fucking timing. Draco looked at her.

"Pansy, do you really want to do this now? We are in the middle of a pub." He slowly started moving away from her. He knew she would follow him, and she didn't disappoint.

"I don't care! Who gives a crap! I just want to work this out with you."

"Yeah right, Pansy! You should have thought of that before you slept with the Weasel last night and then letting me catch you leaving the room", he said loudly.

A shaggy brown head snapped around and revealed blazing brown eyes.

"Oooops". Draco half heartedly pretended to cover up his wicked smirk.

Hermione stood up and walked towards Draco.

"What did you say, Malfoy?"

"Nothing Granger."

Hermione looked at Pansy. Her wide eyes gave away everything.

"Yo-uu slept with Ron?" She stammered. Pansy swallowed hard. "I can't fucking believe this!"

Harry couldn't fucking believe it either. He gaped at Pansy and Draco. Pansy looked terrified, but Draco looked…bored. Harry turned his attention to the blonde.

Luna stood up beside Hermione. "What's going on? I can't understand what you're talking about."

"Oh you'll understand very shortly." She pulled her wand and stuck it in Pansy's face. "Let's go." Pansy looked at Draco for some help.

Draco held up his hands. "I'm not getting involved with the girl talk."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Fine, Granger, you don't have to be such a bitch." They left the pub, Luna followed, with a confused look.

Draco dropped down into the seat in front of Harry. He signaled for a drink. Harry watched him impassively.

"So Scarhead, what the hell was up with last night? You had better not tell anybody."

"Do you think I want anyone to know about that? We were both drunk, Malfoy. We can just act like it didn't even happen. So you can leave now." He took another gulp of his drink. Draco didn't move.

"Fine, then I'll leave." He got up. Draco grabbed his hand.

"You don't leave until I'm done talking." Harry pulled his hand away from Draco's grasp.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I said I won't tell anyone. What else do you want me to say?" He said irritably.

"I want to know why. Why did you kiss me? Why the other stuff? I'm not into blokes!"

"I'm not into blokes either, Malfoy! But I don't recall you resisting very much."

"Not into blokes? So what's up with you and Blaise? You looked like you were definitely _into_ something when I walked into that room." He smirked at Harry's discomfort.

"Never mind what you thought you walked into, why were you there in the first place? You left me standing on the dance floor! How did you know where I was?" He smirked back.

"I was looking for Pansy and found her, that's when I saw you go into that room." The lie came easily.

"That still doesn't explain why you came down to the room. And how was what I was doing more interesting then finding your girlfriend with Ron." Harry knew he had won.

Draco snarled. He knew he didn't have a come back for that. Shit!

"That's not the damn point, Potter! You didn't answer the question. Why did you do it?"

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing. Can we not talk about it anymore, please? I'm trying to forget it." He didn't see the hurt that briefly crossed Draco's face. He recovered quickly, before Harry looked at him again.

"Well, just make sure it doesn't happen again. I was out of my mind last night and I don't remember what happened anyway. You stay away from me."

Harry looked at the blonde strangely. Shrugging, he moved to leave. Draco stood up and faced him.

"Potter, ummmm…have another drink." He gestured to the chair. Harry looked at him curiously. Malfoy was asking him to stay?

"I thought you just said to leave you alone."

"I didn't mean right this second. I...well I don't really want to go home just yet." He looked away from Harry, embarrassed.

Harry didn't really feel like going back to the tower either. He knew that Hermione was holding court with Ron in the defendant's chair. He was in no mood to deal with them. Besides, he was supposed to be meeting Blaise. Maybe he would turn up later. He sat back down across from his rival.

"Another round, please."

Draco smiled.

HPDM

Draco and Harry stumbled up the pathway back to Hogwarts, linked arm in arm. Neville and Millicent had seen the two staggering through Hogsmeade and had stared in wonder. Neville looked sadly at his new love. "This is going to be a major storm. We are all going to get caught up in this mess." She nodded in agreement.

"I still say you cheated!" Harry said to Draco.

Draco laughed. "Of course I cheated. Do you think I was going to let that wizard beat us at that card game? Just be glad that we didn't have to take more shots. I'm surprised we made it back here in one piece." He was holding Harry up as they stood at the entrance. Harry smiled sheepishly at Draco.

"I guess I shouldn't have had that last Dark Ghoul." He shuddered, trying to keep his balance.

"Potter, are you going to make it back to your room?"

Harry blinked. Which way was his room?

"Yeah, I'm good. I just have to get my bearings." They were standing outside of the Great Hall. Harry gloomily looked at the long winding staircase. He sighed heavily. It was a long way to the tower. Draco stood watching, his mind mulling over a decision. He laughed as he watched Potter start to climb the stairs, holding the wall for dear life.

"Come on, Potter! You are so pathetic." Draco followed Harry up the stairs. "I'll take you as far as your entrance, but you're on your own after that. I wouldn't be caught dead in Gryffindork."

The pair struggled to the tower together. Draco was gasping for air by the time they stood in front of the fat lady. No wonder Harry was in such great shape! They had to make this trek every day? He found himself leaning against the Gryffindor for support. He also realized he had to use the bathroom very badly. He shifted his weight to accommodate his protesting bladder. Harry grinned at Draco.

"Do you need the bathroom, Malfoy? I guess you can come in to use mine, since you did help me up here."

"I'm fine, Potter," he said nastily, but he was worried. He would never make it back to his room, and he couldn't think of any bathrooms that he knew on this side of the castle.

The fat lady was eyeing them warily. She looked hard at Draco. "Another Slytherin?! What has happened to our proud House? Are we to be Slytherin now??" She looked affronted.

Harry looked confused at that statement, but Draco nudged him impatiently.

"The password, Potter?" His bladder kicked him hard.

"Whomping Willow" The portrait opened and Harry moved inside. He looked back at Draco. "Coming?" His eyes twinkled in amusement. The other boy scowled and stomped in behind Harry.

"Hurry up before someone sees me."

The common room was empty and they hurried past and up the flight of steps to Harry's room at the top of the tower. Draco dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Harry snickered to himself. He would have never imagined that Malfoy would be in his room. He walked to his bed and sat down. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the corner. Draco came out of the bathroom. The blonde's eyes were drawn to the golden chest, showing the stag tattoo and the lily. Despite himself, Draco moved closer to inspect it. He was not familiar with the muggle practice of tattooing. He didn't know of anyone who actually had one.

"What does it symbolize?" He asked curiously. He reached out to touch it. Harry froze, feeling the boy's fingers on his flesh. He felt a surge through his body.

"My parents. My father was an animagus. My mother's name is Lily. My patronus is my father's animal form. So I did this to honor them."

Draco grew quiet. He had never expected to hear Harry talk about his family. Everyone knew the legend, but it was just something that was known. He hadn't actually connected Harry to the event or how it may have affected him.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

He meant that sincerely. Where did that come from? He had no idea what it would be like to lose a parent. It sucked that his father was in Azkaban, but at least he was alive and had been there for him. Harry didn't have anybody.

"So who did you live with? Who took care of you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "My muggle family. My mom's sister. They hated wizards and I lived under the stairs in a cupboard until I was ten. After that, I had bars on my windows and occasionally got fed. Then, I found out I had a godfather, who had supposedly betrayed my parents and got them killed. I found out that he was framed, and that he was my father's best friend. He was the only family I had to connect with them. He asked me to live with him. But then he was killed by your mother's sister." He gave him a pointed look.

Draco swallowed hard. He had no idea of how Harry had lived. And then when he realized his own family's role in it, he strangely felt guilty about it. This whole Death Eater thing was something he didn't really want to think about. He knew many of the things they had done, but he was certain there was plenty he didn't know. He never wanted to know them either.

"That's screwed up, Potter. Aunt Bella is kind of…off." He really didn't even want to bring her up.

"Off?? Are you kidding me?" Harry could feel his fury mounting. He longed to just get a moment alone with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"She has her cause. I have mine. I'll see her again." It was said with no trace of emotion.

Draco wisely kept his mouth shut. He had a feeling he didn't want to go there with Potter about that. He was startled when Harry stood up and began removing his pants. He wore black briefs. Draco could feel his mind recycling the image of Harry's erection. He inhaled deeply, trying to keep his mind focused on other things. Why was he still standing there anyway?

He didn't move.

Harry walked into the bathroom. Draco took a moment to look at his surroundings. The room was mostly in shades of green and blue. He had expected everything to be burgundy and gold. There was a glass case that exhibited several small artifacts. He recognized a small moving dragon, which was eerily similar to the one Harry at battled at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The dragon blew smoke at Draco.

"I call him Cedric." Harry stood in the bathroom door, the light softly bathing him, creating a misty shadow. He nodded towards the dragon. Draco could have cared less about the dragon. He could not keep his eyes off the image before him. He twiddled his fingers nervously.

Harry walked back to the bed. He was wondering why Draco was still there. He had told him to leave him alone. Harry was painfully aware of the blonde's presence. When he had touched him a moment ago…

Harry reclined on the bed. He didn't know what to say to Malfoy. Should he ask him to sit down and ask him when he was leaving? He wasn't sure he was ready for either situation. The tension in the room was palpable. Draco finally broke the spell.

"I guess I had better go." He reluctantly headed for the door.

Harry moved to sit up. "I'll walk you out." Sitting up so quickly caused him to get dizzy. He headed to the door and pulled it open. Draco stuck out his hand and slammed it shut. The echo bounced down the hallway. Harry turned questioning eyes at Draco.

Draco knew he would never have a chance like this again. Although he seemed coherent, Harry was obscenely drunk. He most likely would not remember much of the night. Draco hated that idea in theory, but not in practice. He reached out and caressed the man's chest, running his fingers over the tattoo. Harry set confused green eyes on the pale face.

"What are you…doin..?" He was cut off by lips pressing against his own. Draco cupped Harry's face in his heads as he continued to kiss him. Harry's hands went around the Slytherin and responded in kind. Draco pushed Harry toward the bed, his tongue still dancing across his lips. Harry moaned softly. They covered the distance and Draco pushed Harry back on the bed towards the pillows. He kicked off his shoes, pulled his wand and cast a silencing spell. He tossed the wand on the bed next to them.

Draco was looking at him, his black hair lying tousled on the pillow. His dilated green eyes, deep and soft, glowed with a hidden fire. He kissed each one of them and then the infamous scar. He lay down beside him, wanting to take in the full sight of him. This man, his enemy, was waiting for his touch, waiting for him to awaken those feeling that he knew were there. Harry waited, beyond thinking, only anticipating something he didn't know. He felt an inexpressible yearning.

When his eyes had had their fill, he sat up and climbed on top of him. He leaned in and kissed him once more. Harry's mouth was parted and he drew Draco's seeking tongue in and they playfully experimented. Draco's mouth found Harry's throat and he drew sucked gently at the skin. Harry pushed himself up to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Draco found Harry's ear, and his warm breath sent shivers of delight through him. He suckled the earlobe and Harry shivered, eyes fluttering. The Gryffindor pulled off his shirt and ran his fingers down Draco's spine, sending chills through the blonde. He slowly began to massage his back, his body moving with the prodding motion.

The blonde's hands caressed the iron hard stomach, lightly tracing the grooves. He suckled the colored tattoo, inhaling the scent of the skin around it. Harry arched up, his breathing heavy. His hands moved down the taut body, running across to the upper thigh. He leaned down and kissed the stomach, licking it.

He shifted position to move towards Harry's manhood. His arousal sent explosions through Draco's body. He could feel his own struggling to break free of his pants. He quickly eased them off, including his blue briefs. Draco closed his eyes, willing himself to continue with his fantasy. He had never done this before, but he wanted more than anything. He was throbbing eagerly, impatiently. He brought his mouth down to the tip of the head, lightly breathing. Harry's hips gyrated slowly, a pant coming from him. Draco pulled Harry into his mouth, firmly sucking the head.

Harry let out a groan as the unbelievable sensation flowed through him. Draco's lips and tongue swirled and pulled at his shaft. Harry began panting, his body out of his control. He writhed with an ecstasy unknown before. He dug his nails into the soft bedding, trying to keep some semblance of sanity.

Draco inhaled deeply, sucking him back far into his mouth. Harry arched his back and cried out and Draco felt a slight wetness. His own body was leaking in excitement. _Patience_. Harry reached for his head, as he thrust into Draco's mouth. His hands clenched and unclenched convulsively in unconscious beckoning motions that matched his spasmodic breaths.

Draco knew Harry was close. He could feel the tightening of his body and his impossibly super sized wand was skin tight. He continued sucking, guiding Harry there. His hand reached out to find his wand, not breaking the momentum of his sucking. Harry's grunts became throatier and his body began to jerk in a different rhythm. Draco sucked hard, pulling Harry's orgasm out of him.

"Oh God, Draaacoooo…." Harry's whole body went rigid and he squeezed his eyes shut. White stars circled the blackness. He fucked Draco's mouth. His body jerked out of his control. It felt like his skin was going to crawl off of him. His release gushed forth and his penis pulsated with the effort.

He felt a warm silky substance at his entrance. Draco had lubricated him with a spell. He writhed with the orgasm and the arrival of this new feeling. He felt a finger push at his puckered skin and he writhed into it, not really able to comprehend what was happening. The combination of the alcohol, pain meds and the waves of pleasure dulled the pain quite a bit.

He heard Draco inhale suddenly. He could barely manage to open his eyes. Draco was slowly entering him. Harry's back arched to receive him and he pulled Draco into him, his body only concentrating on the euphoria of the orgasm that was still happening.

Draco was trying to enter him carefully. Harry's eyes only held trust and desire. He pressed further, testing the barrier, but Harry rolled his hips to keep himself relaxed. Draco felt himself drawn in, to the warm depths opening and enfolding him. Harry embraced him fully, wrapping his legs around the blonde. He drew back and plunged into him. Harry cried out again, this new feeling sending shivers all over his body, as Draco penetrated the sensitive nerve center. He wrapped his legs tighter and slightly shifted his position.

Draco began thrusting into the warm throbbing passage, Harry's body rising to meet him at each thrust. Draco's moans and Harry's grunts mixed together in a seductive harmony. Draco drove in again and again, with unrestrained abandon, Harry meeting him at every stroke. The tension was reaching its peak.

Harry could feel Draco's body tightening. He wanted to pleasure him, to meet his every need. Harry tightened his muscles, squeezing Draco's shaft. He cried out in pleasure, his breaths now coming in sobs. He surged into Harry, every nerve and muscle taut. He was reveling in the sheer sensual pleasure of burying his full proud manhood into his eager warmth. Harry tightened again, and Draco's release came.

"Yesssssssssss…Harrrryyyyy!" He writhed on top of his dark haired lover, grasping his legs tightly, filling him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming louder. Harry strained against him, pleasure still coursing through him. Draco slowly came to a stop. He moved shakily away from Harry and lay down on the bed. His spasms kept him lightly jerking and moaning.

After several minutes, he managed to sit up and look at the man he had just been with. Harry lay there on his back, his arm covering his face. Draco grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning spell. He jumped off the bed and hurriedly put his clothes on. He walked to the door.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Draco stood with his back to him. He heard him get up and he threw on some shorts and t-shirt.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep. I'll walk you out, in case someone is downstairs. I'll cast a Disillusionment charm". They walked out in silence, both of them consumed with their own thoughts. When they reached the portrait, Harry said,

"Thanks for getting me back here safely."

"You can be so sappy, Potter." Harry looked up, offended at the words.

"Fine." He pulled the portrait shut with a hard jerk. Asshole!

Harry walked back into the common room, his mind and emotions in turmoil. He noticed Ginny sleeping on one of the couches. He touched her lightly. She stirred and jumped up.

"Harry, it's about time you got back", she yawned at him. "Dean wanted to talk to you about something. He said it was really important. Just go up to his room."

"What are you doing down here, Ginny? You should go to bed."

"I will Harry, now that you are here." She moved closer to him. Harry backed away, afraid that she would smell Malfoy on him. "I miss you so much, Harry. Don't you miss me at all?"

That was the last thing on his mind. His body was still feeling Draco's touch. "Oh God, Ginny, please not now. I'm drunk and I'm tired and I got stood up by a drinking buddy."

Ginny scowled at him, but then attempted to put on a pleasant expression. "Ok, Harry. I'm sorry. Don't forget Dean. He sounded really frantic." He nodded. She stared at his back when he left the room, her frown returning.

Harry jogged up the steps to Dean's room. He knocked quickly and pushed the door open.

"Hey Dean, I'm here." The room was dark. Maybe he had fallen asleep. Well they could talk in the morning. All he wanted was to go to sleep, stop his mind from conjuring those ghostly touches, the sounds of ecstasy in his room, only moments ago. He turned to leave.

"Harry?" A sleepy voice said. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Sorry, go back to sleep Dean."

"What the fuck! Haarry!!" Another voice called out. It was strangely familiar.

A light switched on and Harry saw Dean sitting up in bed, blinking in the strong light. He wasn't alone. Harry's mouth gaped open. He was staring in Blaise's eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing over there?" Blaise asked. He looked around him, then at Dean. "Why are you in Harry's bed? What's going on?"

Dean looked annoyed. "This isn't Harry's bed! You are in my bed, where you have been for the last few hours." He stood up, revealing red boxer shorts. Blaise looked confused.

"Your bed? I am in Harry's bed. I just spent the last few hours with Harry." Dean looked really pissed off.

"Stop playing games with me, Zabini. You came to my bed, not Harry's. If this is one of your Slytherin games, it's not funny! You told me you loved me and had always wanted to be with me. Was that a lie?"

Harry stood rigid in shock. Blaise Zabini was in Dean's bed! They must have had sex, but since when was Dean gay?? He had been given no clue. But then again, how many clues had he given, until very recently.

"What's going on?" It was Seamus.

"Oh god," Dean cried out. "Get out Harry!" He ran to the door to push him out. "Please don't let Seamus in", he whispered to Harry in a pleading voice.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Blaise hollered.

Seamus jumped. "Who is that in Dean's room?" He came up behind Harry. Harry turned and tried to keep Seamus from entering. He pushed past Harry, craning his neck to look around him.

"WHY IS THAT SLYTHERIN IN DEAN'S BED?" He glared at Harry, who was not moving out of the way or giving him any response. Dean looked like he was ready to cry.

"I am in Harry's room and his bed. Why are you all here?" Blaise looked like he was ready to cry also. Harry knew he had to put an end to this right now.

Seamus cried, "You're a liar! Why are you in Gryffindor? Why are you telling lies? Dean and Harry wouldn't have you in either of their rooms."

"Please Seamus, just go back to bed. I will handle this", Dean whispered. He looked mortified. Harry's heart went out to him.

"Seamus, let Dean handle this, ok? Go back to bed." Harry didn't bother to say please.

"No, Harry. I won't go back to bed. There is a Slytherin here in our house saying that he was in your room and in your bed. Aren't you a little pissed off about that?"

Harry licked his lips. This was a major disaster. There was no way he could adequately answer that question. He was as dumbfounded as the rest of them. Harry was in the midst of an emotional meltdown. He had just found out that one of his boyhood friends was gay by catching him in bed with a rival that he himself had been kissing the other day, right after he had sex with his blood enemy who was said rival's best friend. It was too much. He didn't want to get involved with this. He looked at Blaise. The man looked back with pleading eyes. He seemed totally lost. As a matter of fact, he looked…confunded. His eyes seemed to have a slight trace of the fogginess that goes with that charm. Harry was startled.

Someone had confunded Blaise into thinking that Dean was him? And then got them into bed together?

Who would do that?

-----------------

**Shout out to:**

**Bohemian Snitch, Earth Mystic, FudgeBaby: Glad you guys are enjoying the story. Things are going to start getting hectic from here on now. What do you all think will happen?**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm starting to get a mild inferiority complex! Can ya'll help me out!**


	8. The Doctor is IN

**A/N: I absolutely hate this chapter. I don't know how to make it right & I'm frustrated. I'm ready to delete the whole damn thing! I seem to have lost my beta...any takers?**

**to: Hmmm-I-Wonder: Thanks for the nice review! It made my day.**

**Earthmystic: Guess again:)**

**DirtyPunk: Thanks! **

**Death-of-tomorrow: interesting screen name...but yeah, she is psycho...just wait though...:) (evil laugh)**

**Everyone else who is reading & not reviewing...boooo hissss! But thanks for reading anyway though! LOL**

**The Doctor is IN**

Draco stood naked in his bathroom; the steam from the running hot water filled the room with an eerie stifling mist. He had wanted nothing more than to come here and cleanse his body of the phantom touch, to rid himself of that Gryffindor's presence. He found that he couldn't do it.

The boy's scent was on him, _in him_, so perverse a connection. He brought his hands slowly to his face. His fingers were still feeling the softness of his skin, the tautness of his muscles, and the texture of his hair. He could smell him on his fingers; could actually still _taste_ him on his lips. He ran his fingers across his nose, inhaling the fragrance, his lips and body reacting to the familiar stimulus. Draco began to suck his own hand, keeping the smell alive, keeping it close. What was happening to him?

He violently shook his head. _NO!_ He rushed forward to the hot water, allowing it to run over him. It was not hot enough. He turned it up, the prickling pain of the scalding water, turning his pale skin a vibrant red. He would stand it. He would rid himself of last night. It was done and over, a harmless night of sex. Countless people woke up in the morning with that age old question of "how could I have been so stupid?"

He had reacted out of instinct to seduce the Gryffindor god. He wasn't completely sure that Potter was even going to go along with it. He had almost hoped he wouldn't. It would keep him from feeling this…emotion, whatever it was. He had not expected the sex to be what it was. Draco had never sucked a dick before. He had been terrified to do it, but for some reason, he took a chance. Draco had been with blokes before, but that was a secret he would never reveal.

His secret tryst with Blaise was a childhood game. They were only thirteen and neither one of them really knew what they were doing. It was mostly kissing and some fondling, but both of them had been too scared to go further than that. They never spoke of it again. It had awakened something in Draco, however, and he was determined to find out more about it. He had gotten his first blowjob from the son of his father's friend. He was fourteen, the other boy was nineteen. That boy had let Draco fuck him, the first time he had ever had sex. He eventually had sex with Pansy a week later. The experience was vastly different.

Two more blokes and several girls later (unknown to Pansy), Draco felt that he was pretty knowledgeable on sexual matters. Until last night, however.

In his short history of having sex, Draco had never called out another person's name before. That alone terrified him because he didn't know what that meant. He had never lost control like that before. Secondly, he was not big on kissing. He did it to get the other person in the mood, but not for much else. Kissing Potter on that dance floor and last night had put a whole new perspective on that intimacy. Potter was one hell of a kisser. He saw that the night he kissed Blaise at that summer party.

_Stop it, Draco_! It was just sex. Why was he making such a big deal out of it? They were drunk, he took advantage of a vulnerable bloke who was willing, got his rocks off and came home. That was the end of it. The guy wouldn't even remember the night. They would never speak of it again. They would keep on hating each other and life would be good again.

So why was he having such a hard time convincing himself of that though?

After his shower, he went to breakfast. He had no appetite whatsoever, but he wanted some semblance of normalcy. His eyes wandered cautiously and casually to the Gryffindor table. It was surprisingly devoid of the familiar 7th years. The only one who had made an appearance was Longbottom. He was in a cheerily good mood from the looks of it. Draco noticed that he kept looking at _his_ table. He immediately became wary. Did the twit know something? But the bloke only had eyes for…_ Millicent_? Good god…what a horror! Draco shuddered at the thought of the two of them together. He looked at his Slytherin classmate. She was giggling and round eyed, blushing furiously. _Easy stomach_…Draco tried to keep what little breakfast he had eaten inside of him.

His attention was drawn to the arrival of Seamus. At last, the Gryffindors were finally making an appearance. Draco told himself that he wasn't exactly _waiting_ for them, but he needed his morning insult. Who better than those gits?

"What happened to him?" Crabbe said at Draco's elbow.

Seamus had a blooming bruise on his face. He looked tired and walked slowly, like his back was hurting him. The short Irish teen sat down heavily at the table, looking disturbed. Draco didn't have time to speculate because Hermione had just entered the hall. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and her eyelids were red-rimmed and swollen. He suddenly remembered his treachery of setting up Pansy. He realized that she was not at breakfast. Draco shot a look at Hermione, wondering what happened with that whole fiasco. He wondered why he was not more upset by it.

The mudblood sat stiffly at the table. Seamus looked at her, and then dropped his eyes. They began eating in silence. That was a big difference from Friday night, Draco thought. They had been rolling around on the couch like dogs in rut. Perhaps that was where Finnegan got the black eye. The Weasel must have decked him, for kissing his girl. But he was sure Granger probably put him in the infirmary after she found out about Pansy. Draco smirked at that idea. Gryffindor was probably in complete chaos after the weekend's events. He had no idea how right he was.

HPDM

Harry sat on the floor of his bathroom, vomiting his guts out. He really shouldn't have had that last Dark Ghoul. He leaned back to rest against the cold wall. He was glad Neville had gone to breakfast so he didn't have to hear his praise to the porcelain god. He weakly sat up and rinsed his mouth at the sink, then half crawled back to his room. He had just made it to the bed when someone knocked on the door. _Maybe they will go away_. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

No such luck. The knocking continued. Sighing, Harry waved his hand to open the door. It was Ron.

"Harry, I know it's early, but I really need to talk to you." He looked nervous and very upset. Harry didn't blame him. He grunted in acknowledgment.

"Look, I-I-I have a confession to make. I slept with Pansy Parkinson Friday night." He held his breath, waiting for Harry to yell at him.

Harry just looked at him from his angle on the bed. "Yeah, I heard."

Ron rushed over to the bed and sat down. "Oh God, Harry, what am I going to do? Hermione found out! It was an accident! I don't know how it happened. All those drinks and the dancing and before I knew it, Pansy and I were screwing!" He looked at Harry with hopeful eyes.

"I think you made it worse by acting the way you did about Seamus."

"Ok, so I overreacted. And I should have come clean, but I just couldn't believe that she kissed him. Seamus?? I went mental there when she told me. I wasn't thinking at all."

"That much is obvious."

"You should have seen her face, Harry. I have never seen her like that. It was absolutely terrifying. I thought she was going to kill me. And she had Pansy with her!! It was awful. I didn't even bother to lie to her. She told me she never wants to speak to me again. It's over." Ron stared down helplessly at his hands. "What should I do, Harry? How do I get her back?"

"Like I have any luck with women? I have no idea what to tell you. Maybe you need to talk to Ginny or Luna or Parvati."

Ron snorted. "Yeah right, I am the devil now. You know how they stick together. They probably won't even let me near her! I have really fucked this up. Hermione and I hadn't even…"

Harry looked at his friend. "Ron, you really fucked up."

"Thanks Harry, you really know how to make me feel better." He said sarcastically.

"Do nice things for her; make her understand it was the drinks that made you do it. She has to know that you don't like Pansy and that she hates you. Neither of you would have done this normally. Get her some nice flowers, cards, whatever it takes. But give her some time, don't over do it."

Ron brightened slightly. "Well it's worth a shot. I don't want to lose her. You look like shit by the way. What did you do last night?" He didn't see Harry wince at the question.

"Pretty much got drunk and passed out."

"Sounds fun. Anyway, I have to find her. I'll see you later." He left the room.

Harry leaned back on the bed, closing his eyes. Last night was a blur. He remembered being at The Three Broomsticks, getting drunk when Malfoy came along. He had started the whole commotion with Ron and Hermione. They had gotten drunk playing Wizard Snap with some of the locals. They came back to his room, so that Malfoy could use the bathroom. Then things were really hazy after that. Images of touching, kissing, and mind blowing sex filled his head. That couldn't have happened and even if it did, it wasn't with Malfoy. But who else did he see last night?

He remembered the incident with Dean. Oh shit! Dean! He was caught in the bed with Blaise! There had been a lot of shouting and Blaise insisting that he had slept with Harry. He must have slept with him last night. That would make more sense then him sleeping with Malfoy. What a joke! That would never happen. But Dean had insisted that Blaise had been with him for several hours. How could he have managed to be in two places at once?

Harry sat up in the bed. The bloke he had been with last night had given him an amazing blowjob. Blaise had been trying to do that since Friday night. It had to have been Blaise. But why couldn't he remember even seeing Blaise last night? He only remembered Malfoy. Malfoy would never give a blowjob. He didn't even seem the type that would go for something like that.

Bloody hell! His mystery lover had also taken his virginity! But it wasn't horrible or scary at all. It was wonderful as a matter of fact. The person came as a lover, not an enemy. That surely couldn't have been Malfoy! The Slytherin would have torn him apart if he had a chance like that. He had to talk to Dean. A knocking at both the window and the door caught him off guard. He waved a hand at the door and slowly got up to see what was at the window.

Dean came into the room nervously. A brown school owl stood perched outside the window.

"Ummm…Harry, are you busy? Can we talk for a minute?" His friend looked very uncomfortable.

"Sure, Dean. Just let me get the owl." Harry opened the window and removed the parchment from the owl's leg. He turned back around to look at Dean. "You ok?" He knew it was a dumb question.

Dean sighed heavily. "I came to you because I wasn't sure who else I can talk to about this. Seamus is not even talking to me right now. I thought maybe you would have a sympathetic ear." He sat down heavily in a chair by the window.

"I'm listening." Now maybe he could get some answers about Blaise's whereabouts last night.

"Harry, I've known I was gay for a while. I was scared to tell anybody. I found out that Justin Finch-Fletchley was gay a couple of years ago. I sort of befriended him, to try to see how it was for him. He was keeping it secret, but a lot of the Hufflepuffs knew. They weren't going to hurt their own. It wasn't until this year that I confessed to him that I was too. Actually, he figured it out himself. He was the only person that knew until last night. Now, everyone is going to know and it's so fucked up how it happened. Why did you barge into my room like that??" He suddenly looked angry.

"Wait, Dean. Ginny told me that you wanted to talk to me, that I should just go in whenever I got back. I never would've just walked into your room for no reason. I'm sorry about everything that happened. I didn't understand what was going on. I was so drunk. You have to know I wasn't trying to do anything. I didn't even know!"

"What? Ginny told you that? I never told Ginny that! I never even saw Ginny last night!" He looked flustered.

Now it was Harry's turn to look flustered. "That's what she told me! I swear! I had no idea you were with Blaise!"

"Harry, tell me the truth, have you been messing around with Blaise? Are you gay or bi?"

Harry swallowed thickly. He really didn't want to answer that question.

"I don't know Dean. I am trying to sort out some things right now. And about Blaise, we have kissed a couple of times, but that's it."

"Were you supposed to meet him last night?"

"Yeah, he never showed. I ended up sitting with Malfoy." Malfoy!! A light bulb went off in Harry's brain. Who had been having the most issues with him hanging out with Blaise?

"Dean, how did you end up with Blaise?"

"Justin and I were coming back from Hogsmeade. We saw him in the courtyard. He asked me if I had seen you and that he was on his way to Hogsmeade. We left after that. I walked Justin to Hufflepuff and then came here. I saw Blaise in the passageway near the portrait. He just started talking to me. I thought that he had changed his mind about going to Hogsmeade. He came up to my room and that's where you found us."

"What time was this? Did you see anyone else? Malfoy?"

"It was around nine, I guess. I didn't see Malfoy or Ginny."

"Did Blaise seem odd to you?"

"Well, I guess I was just happy he was there. I have liked Blaise since last year. I had no idea he was bi, until Justin told me. I thought maybe I would have a chance with him. But then Justin told me that he had betrayed him, by going after you. So I figured I had lost my chance. So I thought maybe he had changed his mind or something, when he came to the dorm."

Harry looked up sharply at this. "You knew that he was going after me? Justin told you that?"

Dean looked crestfallen. "Well yeah, I knew. He said he had seen Blaise kissing you. He was really upset about it. The guy's totally in love with you."

"So all this time, you thought I was gay?"

"Well, no. But I wondered, especially after the breakup with Ginny. But until Justin told me, I didn't really know. I was too busy worrying about myself."

"Well, if I had known of your interest in Blaise, I wouldn't even have, ya know. Sorry."

Dean nodded. "It's ok, Harry. I should've been up front with him a long time ago. I'll understand if you're still interested in him."

"No, go for it Dean. I mean, if you guys can get past this. How is he by the way?"

"He was really angry when he left. I know I would be, if someone had confunded me like that. He was really embarrassed too. All of Gryffindor seeing him like that. I want to know who did it too, messing us over like that. But at least I did get to spend the night with him. It was great." He smiled sheepishly. "Even if he did think I was you. I know that sounds fucked up, but…it was still good."

Harry frowned. That did sound fucked up, but who was he to judge? If Dean was happy with how the evening went, so be it. He was no closer to solving the mystery of who had confunded Blaise. It now looked like it could be either Ginny or Draco, who both had motives. It also looked like Blaise was not his mystery lover either. It just couldn't be Malfoy. Please no.

Dean was getting up. "Thanks for listening, Harry. I promise your secret is safe with me, even though mine is out. I'll talk to you later."

"Dean, Seamus and I are the only ones who know. I won't say anything until you are ready. Ron doesn't know anything, and he has his own problems right now. You can gage Seamus better than I can. So it's not like the whole school knows, ok?" Dean smiled lightly.

"Well, maybe you're right. See ya." He left the room.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. He had slept with Malfoy, he knew it for sure. How did he let that happen? He vowed right then and there to never drink again. The last couple of months had been crazy! Kissing Blaise was shocking enough, but now sleeping with Malfoy?? He had to have completely lost his mind. What was going on?

Harry rolled over on his stomach to stretch out. He could faintly smell traces of the blonde on his sheets. The Slytherin smelled of toasted vanilla and spices. He inhaled deeply, reliving the moments that he could clearly remember. The feel of his lips on his penis, sucking. His fingers caressing his chest, raising his hips to meet him as Malfoy entered him. Harry recalled Ginny's expressions when they had been together. He suddenly could relate to her looks of euphoria. Ginny had given him blowjobs before, but it had never been like last night. He felt himself get hard, just thinking about it.

He groaned into his pillow. He had to put this out of his head. He could pretend it didn't happen. Weren't they already supposed to be pretending Friday night didn't happen? So now they could just add Saturday night to the list as well. No harm done.

He eye caught the letter that had arrived for him.

_Harry,_

_Please come by my office ASAP. I have some information for you._

_Remus_

Harry's stomach tightened. He really didn't even want to know what the man had found out. It couldn't be anything but bad news. His eyes moved to his drawer that held the pills and potion. He had still been taking the pills, but just not as often, but that was because of the higher dosage. Fadien's note had said that the pills had "side effects". He wondered if it was the insanity he had recently been displaying. He laughed at himself, but then considered it realistically. It would definitely explain a lot and it sounded better to say he was under the influence of some drug, then willingly engaging in random acts of sexual activities with his sworn enemy.

**HPDM**

He decided that he needed to get up and get something to eat. He showered, dressed and headed to the hall for lunch. Ron sat at the table looking dejected. Harry guessed that things didn't go well with Hermione. He chanced a glance at the Slytherins. The blonde head was not there. Harry sighed in relief. He didn't really want to see him right at that moment.

Halfway through his lunch of shepherd's pie, a shadow fell across his plate. He looked up and saw Blaise standing over him. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. His eyes were bloodshot and his brownish red twisted hair looked unkempt. Harry was shocked to see Blaise in this state. The teen was usually meticulous in his appearance. He was worse than Malfoy, when it came to vanity.

"Harry, I need to talk to you now," he said hoarsely. He leaned on the table for support.

"Blaise, have you been drinking? You are going to get in trouble being in the hall like this. One of the teachers may see you." Harry looked at the dais. Fortunately, there were no teachers present at that time.

"I don't care about that! I have to talk to you about last night!" He had raised his voice. Several students had turned to see what the commotion was. Harry got up quickly. The last thing he needed was a scene with Blaise yelling about last night.

"Fine, just shut up ok? Let's go." They left the hall together and went to the courtyard leading from the hall. Harry pulled Blaise into a secluded corner.

"So what do you need to say?"

"I don't know what happened last night. One minute I was heading to Hogsmeade and the next I was in your bed. Or I thought it was your bed. I thought I was talking to you! You believe me don't you? I wouldn't just do that."

"Blaise, I believe you. I think someone did confund you. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember seeing Justin and Dean in the courtyard. Then I kind of remember going to Gryffindor to see if you were there. I thought I was talking to you the whole time! I know I must have called him Harry at least once. Dean never said a word!" He looked bewildered.

"Who knew that you were to meet me in Hogsmeade? Did Malfoy know?"

"I told Pansy. But not Draco, he doesn't particularly care for me talking to you."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Harry, does this mess things up between us? I still want to get to know you."

"Blaise, you're cool, but yeah this does change a lot of things. Dean is my friend and he has feelings for you. I don't want to be in the middle of that. I would still like to get to know you, but only as a friend. Are you ok with that?"

Blaise stayed silent for a long time. He ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Damn, Harry! No it's not ok, but what can I do about it? It's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you punishing me? I'm sorry that your friend got caught up in this, but it's not my fault that I like you and not him."

"You slept with him last night, Blaise! You don't even have any feelings about that? Have you even talked to him today?"

"Harry, I thought I was sleeping with you. I have feelings for you. Now that I know it wasn't you, I feel cheated. Dean is cool, I don't really know him, but I'm not focused on him right now. I've been wanting you for the last few months. I can't change that feeling overnight. You can't expect me to be able to do that."

Harry realized that Blaise was right. It was asking a bit much. But what did he want him to do?

"Just give it some time, Blaise. I have enjoyed talking to you and all, but we just need to be friends right now. I hope that you can understand that."

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying. But don't think for a second if the opportunity comes up again, that I am not going to take it. You aren't going to get away that easily." He gave him a quick smile, but Harry could see the disappointment in his eyes.

He reached out and touched Harry's hair. Blaise moved in and gently touched his lips to Harry's. It was a soft and gentle gesture which lasted a few seconds. He sighed deeply and walked away from Harry. He watched him go. Harry felt bad for Blaise. It did seem to be an ok guy. Harry continued to watch the retreating figure of the Slytherin. He moved out from the corner to head back to the hall to finish his lunch. He had walked perhaps two feet when…

KERPOW! (In honor of the old Batman show)

He was hit in the jaw with a flying fist. He staggered back, eyes wide in pain and surprise.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry gasped, holding his jaw. His eyes darted around, trying to see who had hit him.

His gaze fell upon a pair of silver eyes. They were blazing with fury, narrowed to thin slits. Malfoy stood with his fists clenched, chest puffed out. He was breathing fire.

"Malfoy! What'd you hit me for?? That was cruddy!"

Draco never answered. He advanced on the Gryffindor and shoved him hard. He watched as he staggered back and almost fell over the concrete bench. Something has snapped inside his head when he saw Potter kissing Blaise in that romantic nook. He knew he was acting like a jealous husband, but he was just sooo angry. And he had no idea why he was so upset.

Harry righted himself after slamming hard into the bench. His shin was screaming from the impact. His heart was beating out a staccato rhythm inspiring murder. He jerked around in time to see Malfoy advancing on him again. Harry met the Slytherin with a fist of his own. It connected with Malfoy's lip. The blonde grabbed his shirt and pushed him back, slamming him into the hard castle wall. They were completely hidden from view in that spot.

Draco brought his face close to Potter's. His green eyes flashed dangerously and Draco was loath to find he wanted to kiss him. He snarled at the feeling and pushed Harry harder against the wall. Harry responded to this with a punch to the gut. Draco let out a loud hmph!

"Get off me, Malfoy! Such a bastard!" Harry grabbed Malfoy's hands and ripped them from his shirt. He shoved him away.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Potter! You're playing a right shitty game!" He shouted, sure that the entire school had just heard that. He stalked off, bitterly cursing himself for that completely disgraceful scene he had just made.

Harry was furious. Malfoy comes out of no where, hits him, flings some stupid accusation and then walks off? Not in this lifetime! The arrogant prick had only walked a few feet away, when Harry decided he wasn't finished with this.

"Don't you walk away from me, Malfoy!" He ran behind him and grabbed the blonde by his shirt collar and jerked him back. Malfoy gagged nastily and his face turned red. He twisted around and swung his arm in an arc, connecting with the side of Harry's head. Harry grunted in pain and let go of the shirt. Malfoy stood in front of him, breathing hard, his face covered with red splotches. Harry's eyes narrowed as he anxiously waited for his opponent's next move.

"What'd you hit me for, Malfoy? Who's playing games now? I don't know what possessed me to think that you were not so bad! You're always going to be a two-faced git! "

"I'm two-faced?! Who's the whore of Gryffindor? I want you to take this spell off of me now, Potter! You've had your fun for the weekend! Leave me alone!"

"I don't have any spell on you, Malfoy! You need to get a grip! Do you think I have wanted to be bothered with you? I hate you!"

"You didn't say that last night, Potter! As a matter of fact, you were saying something quite different. Like calling out my name." Draco bit his lip. He hadn't meant to bring up last night. Shit! Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut!

Harry turned crimson. So they did have sex! He had no idea if he had said anything or not. But there was something he did remember.

"I guess you couldn't say my name cuz your mouth was on my dick."

Fuck!

"You wish, Potter! You really need to stop drinking so much. It's melting your brain. You turned that ass up for me with the quickness! And if you think I got down on my knees for you, you're out of your mind!"

Harry knew he wasn't crazy. "I know a blowjob when I feel one! It was you! I didn't ask you to do that! You did that on your own. Don't blame me if you feel fucked up about it! You started the whole damn thing!"

"I did not! You started the whole thing at that stupid party Friday night. You had no right to kiss me! Or touch me like that!"

"You didn't have to dance with me! You could've walked away, but you didn't! And you kissed me back! Nobody asked you to barge into the room in the first place! That was between me and Blaise. You butted in!"

"That's cuz you were kissing me a few minutes before that! You are such a hypocrite, Potter! You can't even admit that you were playing Blaise and me off of each other!"

"What?? Are you serious?? I'm not playing anyone! Blaise came to me and we are just friends! I'm not playing you, cuz you don't like guys remember? Isn't that what you said? Besides, who confunded Blaise last night? You don't think I know it was you, but that is typical behavior of you!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't confund Blaise! Why should I? What would be the purpose in that?" He gave Harry a strange look.

"So it's just coincidence you were in Hogsmeade last night? And just happened to blab about Pansy and Ron? Come on, Malfoy, you must think I am really thick."

"How was I to know that Granger was going to be sitting there? Pansy did that to herself, wanting to talk about that in a public place. That wasn't my fault."

"Nothing is ever your fault, is it? Next thing you'll say is that I fell on your dick and that's how we had sex last night."

Malfoy smirked. "Well, you _were_ really drunk."

"Oh, so you're admitting that you took advantage of me when I was drunk? Is that the only way you can get someone in bed with you? Get them drunk? You're sickening, Malfoy! But fine, you get your wish. I'll leave you alone…best believe that you won't be seeing me anywhere near you."

Draco paled. This was not how he wanted this conversation to flow. He realized that Potter was walking away in disgust. He didn't want things to end like that, with Potter thinking he was some kind of rapist. He reached out and grabbed the boy's arm before he could get away. Potter tried to snatch his arm, but Draco held fast to it.

"Potter, wait! It wasn't like that, ok? I don't do that. You were into it, also. You didn't tell me to stop, so I didn't. I'm not an animal!" Draco was incensed. "Do you really think I am capable of something so, vile?"

Harry saw that he was very upset at the accusation. In his heart, Harry knew that Malfoy hadn't forced him, that he had wanted it to happen. But he was such an asshole.

"I don't know what all you're capable of, but I'm sure it's a lot of shit. Besides, it doesn't even matter. It's done and over with, so now it's just time to forget this ever happened. I told you last night that I wouldn't tell anyone about any of this. As far as I'm concerned, we never have to speak ever again." Malfoy was still holding his arm. He pulled it away and watched his reaction.

Draco heard the words that Potter had said, but he couldn't believe that he actually meant them. He felt a twinge in his heart and his throat felt tight. How could Potter simply dismiss him like that, especially after last night? Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be loyal or noble or some shit like that? He could feel himself growing angry again.

"I would have never guessed you were a whore, Potter. But hey, what the hell do I know? Saint Potter kisses random guys, sleeps with them and then kisses another one the very next morning. _The Daily Prophet_ would love this one. You're right though, it was just a fuck and it's done now. You're just another notch on my belt. Stay away from me." He walked off, mind in turmoil.

Harry stared after him. What the hell was all that about? He felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach about being "just a fuck" and "another notch". It didn't feel that way last night. It had been really nice from the parts he could remember. He was completely confused about Malfoy's confrontation. He comes out of the blue throwing punches, accusing him of playing games. He was acting like a jealous lover. Harry startled himself with that thought. Malfoy was jealous! Of course! Harry had totally missed the obvious!

He had seen Blaise kiss him and had jumped to conclusions. But why was he pissed? He supposedly didn't like guys, so why the drama? If he was just a fuck, Malfoy wouldn't have cared that he was kissing another guy. Didn't Malfoy wait for him outside of the bathroom on the train, demanding that he leave Blaise alone? Harry had thought the teen was jealous of the beginning friendship between him and Blaise. Didn't he follow them to the private rooms at the party and then ignore his own girlfriend to find out what he was up to?

But the biggest thing of all was that Malfoy _had_ allowed Harry to touch him, kiss him in public and then Malfoy had initiated sex with him! If he really wasn't interested, he wouldn't have let any of it happen. But then again, they were drunk and high most of the weekend. Everyone had been doing crazy things. He wanted to know why he had been so drawn to Malfoy and did the things that he did. It had to be the drinks. There was no way that he could be attracted to him without being drunk.

Harry looked again at the direction that Malfoy had gone. He must be heading back to the dungeons. _I must still be drunk_. He followed Malfoy.

Draco stormed down the hallway towards his dorm. How did he get himself into a shouting match with Potter like that? It was so undignified. He sounded like a sappy 4th year girl. He couldn't believe that he saw them kissing. It was like he was being cheated on, which was ridiculous. He had wanted to smash both of their faces in. It had taken all of his self-control to wait until Blaise had left. Nobody cheats on me! Oh, well, Pansy did. Why wasn't he pissed at Pansy? He had been so wrapped up in Potter, that he had forgotten that his supposed girlfriend had slept with the Weasel. He honestly didn't even care at the moment.

He despised Potter. Of all the boys at Hogwarts, why did it have to be him that he slept with last night? Potter had his head messed up. He would have to talk to Professor Snape about the possibility of being under a spell. There couldn't be any other explanation for this. There was no way that he… He couldn't even bring himself to think it. He was going to purge his mind of this annoyance.

A slight noise to his left drew his attention. He poked his head in an abandoned classroom and saw a lowly house elf washing a window. The elf reminded him of Dobby, their old house elf that was set free. He heard footsteps out in the passageway and he moved to the door to see who was coming. It was probably another Slytherin on their way to the dorm. He was shocked when he realized it was Potter. What was he doing down here? His heart took a few extra beats. _Stop it_! Was he really losing his mind?

Harry vaguely remembered where he was going. He knew Malfoy had come this way, but he seemed to have disappeared. He sighed, what was he doing? He shouldn't even be down here. All he was doing was inviting trouble. He needed to get the hell out of there. Leave it alone and just go back to the way things had been. Yeah, that was the thing to do. So why was he having a hard time doing just that? He turned to go back and Malfoy's hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Why are you following me, Potter?" He hissed, anger and something else in his eyes.

Harry looked hard at the boy. "I just need to know something." He summoned his courage.

"What's that, Potter?"

Harry tilted his head slightly, leaned in and gently brushed his lips against his. He moved closer, expecting the blonde to shove him away or hit him, but nothing came. He pressed his lips harder against, slowly licking his bottom lip. Malfoy's mouth parted slightly and Harry took that as an invitation. His tongue probed the Slytherin's mouth and he was granted full access. He felt Malfoy's hand move to behind his back and pull him.

They fell flush against a wall, with Malfoy holding him tightly. Harry ran his hands through the silky blonde hair, and down to the tight ponytail. A low growl escaped Malfoy's lips, their tongues still participating in a delicious dance. Harry could feel himself growing hard and his body ached for relief. He pressed against Malfoy, who had by now circled both arms around his waist.

Draco put his hands underneath Potter's shirt. He could feel his soft skin and his back muscles. Potter had such an amazing body. Malfoy quickly switched places with Potter by swinging him around, Potter's back now against the wall. Green eyes opened in surprise, but Draco quickly started sucking on his neck to bring the mood back. A sigh of pleasure was the reward. Potter's leg encircled his body. Malfoy pulled it up and held it. He began to gyrate against Potter.

Harry gasped, as their erections touched each other. He tightened his grip on the blonde, bucking his hips. Malfoy whined in his ear, his breathing ragged. Harry kissed his cheek, a sweet gesture. Malfoy looked at him, silver grey eyes glistening with lust and something else. The look was returned openly.

The house elf knocked over a chair and the resounding clatter reverberated in the space. Both teens jumped and the moment was broken. Harry slowly eased away from Malfoy and the wall, his hands and knees shaking. He shoved them in his pockets. Malfoy was looking at him, the promise of more in his eyes. _More_ _what_? Silence reigned, the elf now gone.

"So what was that Potter? Did you find out what you wanted to know?" He took a tentative step towards the dark haired boy.

Harry was terrified. His 11th worst nightmare had just come true. The first ten were any variation of Voldemort killing his friends, himself, or anyone else he may care about and losing the upcoming war. This nightmare consisted of his having any type of feeling about Malfoy other than immense hatred. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest, he was sure Malfoy could hear it. He noticed that his pants were tight and that he was aroused beyond belief. Now that his body knew what the blonde was capable of doing, it was clamoring for more.

"Yeah I found out what I wanted to know. It was the drinks that got us going. I don't feel anything if I'm not drunk. So rest easy, what brought us together was nothing but good old fashioned drugs and alcohol. That is ythe mystery of your spell Malfoy. You get horny when you're drunk. You didn't feel anything either, did you?" The question rolled out so easily, daring Malfoy to change the plan.

"Absolutely nothing."

* * *


	9. Shaken, Not Stirred

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I am really starting to get into my story! I celebrated my b-day last week, Scorpio in the house! I can't believe that at my age I am writing a fanfic of Harry Potter. LOL...I'm crazy about these characters. Saw the Trailer for the Order of Phoenix. My babies are so grown up now! Voldemort is scary as shit. He's a bad mutha...(shut yo mouth) :) **

**Hey, I have suddenly realized that my story may be too graphic for this site. The sex scenes anyway...Should I delete them? I would be so upset if this story got deleted. I don't really know how graphic is _too_ graphic. I guess if you feel any "reaction" to the scene is that too graphic? Anyone getting hot reading these scenes? Can a seasoned fanfic member let me know? LOL...Now I have seen some hot stories on this site...oh my yes...gay & straight...both have left me panting! shit!**

**Anyway...on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: don't own them, JKR is a one lucky...(dammit)**

**Slash/violence, adult themes...all here, be warned...**

**and could ya'll please review?? Who do I have to sleep with around here to get some reviews?? LOL **

**Shaken...Not Stirred**

Remus pushed the ancient black tome towards Harry. Harry leaned over to look at the weathered text. He was sitting in the DADA classroom on his way to breakfast.

"There was a clan of werewolf that was able to transform at will. They died out long ago legend says. I have heard that there may be a couple of descendants that are still around. They keep a very low profile though. They were hunted down and killed by wizards because of their ability. There has always been fear and mistrust within the werewolf packs."

"You think that Nicos is one of the descendents of this clan?" Harry asked. The picture showed a massive human transforming into a werewolf in the daytime. Harry studied the picture intrigued.

"No, I don't. I think Nicos knows someone who can siphon the ability to transform at will from the clan descendant."

"Siphoning? What do you mean?"

"It's dark magic, Harry. I have heard of some that can take the power of others within themselves. Basically, they're stealing magic and abilities from other magical creatures or humans. It's a very difficult thing to accomplish though. Someone would have to be a master at dark arts to be able to do something like that. There aren't many who practice that deep a magic, but with Voldemort's return, it's possible that some are going back to those ways. Either way, it's not good."

"So what do you think this all means? Is that why I can't stop hurting?"

"I believe that when Nicos attacked you, he transferred some dark magic that was already in him, into you. You have been poisoned, Harry. But it most likely is a slow thing that is happening. Because the wound was not that deep, it was a mild poison. But you need to see Madam Pomfrey so that she can assess the damage. She may be able to come up with an antidote. If not, then Professor Snape can help. I need to tell Dumbledore, of course."

"What will happen if there isn't an antidote? What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know Harry, but honestly it won't be any good whatever happens. But I don't want to scare you. I don't have all the information. Have you had anything weird happen to you, since the attack?"

Harry thought about his ability to use wandless magic. He hadn't known how that power came to him. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to go away. Now Remus was telling him it may have came to him through dark magic? This new power may help him with his fight against Voldemort. He needed every advantage he could get.

He looked at Remus.

"No, nothing strange has happened." He didn't even blink.

"Well, then that hopefully will be a good thing and no real damage has been done. But you need to see Madam Pomfrey, _today_. I want to be there when you go."

Harry nodded. He was looking at the book.

"Where did you get this book from? Can I keep it for awhile?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Interested in dark arts, huh?"

Harry ran his fingers over the cover of the book. "I'm interested in defeating Voldemort."

"Hmmm…know thy enemy. I got this from the restricted section. I will give you permission to do research there, if you think it will help."

"Remus, I need as much help as I can get. Perhaps by learning more about what Voldemort is and what kinds of magic he may possess, maybe I can find a way to defeat him."

"Harry, even if you learned every spell in that book, you are not evil. You would have to have the cruelty, the disposition to do that type of magic. Remember when you tried to hex Bellatrix? It didn't work that well because it's not in your heart to be cruel or malicious. You have to mean those spells in order for them to work; the dark energy has to be there."

Harry looked away and sighed. "Nice guys don't win, do they?" He gave a sad smile.

Remus came close and pulled him up. He clapped him on the shoulder.

"Having a good heart and the ability to care and love others is not a weakness. It is your greatest asset. That is your power, just like it was Lily's. Her love saved you from a curse of death. There is no greater power than love. Always remember that, Harry."

Harry picked up the book. "I'll let you know when I go to Madam Pomfrey. I have class soon." Remus nodded.

"Today, Harry. Or I'll go straight to Snape and tell on you." He grinned wildly.

HPDM

Madam Pomfrey fussed over Harry like a mother hen with her chicks. She was muttering under her breath, angry that he hadn't told her the truth the first time he came wanting a potion.

"A werewolf?? Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Mr. Potter?" She bustled about, waving her wand and consulting her diagnostic charts. Harry sat on the bed and waited patiently. Remus snickered in the background. He was just glad the Healer wasn't angry with him.

"Now Mr. Potter, have you been experiencing any symptoms? Headaches, dizziness or anything like that?"

"No, not really. Just this dull ache in my chest." He refrained from mentioning his magical bursts. He felt guilty for lying to her and Remus, but he didn't want the power to stop. Hopefully, he would be able to do even more things.

She raised a skeptical eye. "You haven't had any problems at all? No magical outbursts, strange feelings? Have you been taking anything else for the pain?"

Harry hesitated. He also wasn't sure if he should mention that he had been taking the pills from Fadien. He had a bad feeling that Madam Pomfrey would probably hex him into next week if she knew he was taking a strange medication. He suddenly realized that the pills were probably a concoction of Fadien's, just like his drinks. However, they seemed to be working, better than the potion she had given him.

"Ummmm…Hermione made me a healing potion, but that's been about it." He tried to sound convincing.

"Oh, I didn't know Miss Granger had taken her Healing exams. When did she become a Healer? I must go and compare notes with her", Madam Pomfrey said dryly. Remus openly guffawed at this. Harry lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

She consulted her hovering parchment. "Well, your blood levels show a concentration of an unknown substance. It may be the residue of the dark magic from the wound. I will have to do further research." She looked at Remus. "Professor Lupin, it may be wise to consult with Professor Snape on this as well."

"Who am I to save this time, Madam Pomfrey? Is everyone so incompetent? Not speaking of you, my dear Healer, but the rest of your company…" An all too familiar oily voice had infiltrated their midst.

All three turned to see Professor Snape oozing towards them. His icy black eyes raked over the group in disdain, keeping his nastiest sneer for Harry and Remus. Harry's eyes widened when he saw who was at Snape's side. A malevolent looking Malfoy was glaring daggers at him.

"Ahhh, Professor Snape, we were just talking about you. We wanted to consult with you regarding Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, eyeing Malfoy quickly for any visible injury. "Is Mr. Malfoy requiring my assistance?"

Snape looked at Malfoy with an exasperated expression. "Let him tell you his reason for his visit." Malfoy eyed Harry suspiciously, and then looked at Madam Pomfrey. "I hurt my arm; can you look at it for me please? In private, please?" He stared pointedly at Harry and Remus.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, over here please." She pointed towards a bed in the far corner. She returned her attention to Snape and Lupin. "Professor Snape, will you kindly look over Mr. Potter's chart and tell me if you know what the unknown substance is? Professor Lupin can fill you in on the rest until I return." Without waiting for his response, she walked towards Malfoy.

Remus looked at Snape's expression with amusement. Snape turned to the werewolf and rolled his eyes. He glanced at the parchment still hanging over the bed. His eyes flowed over the document, and then narrowed. He set his gaze on Harry.

"You were attacked by a werewolf with a false transformation?" He looked questioningly at Remus. "You have been in constant pain since August? There is an unknown substance in your system?" He looked harder at Harry. "But you have no symptoms other than the pain?" Harry nodded, worry showing in his face.

Snape's eyes narrowed further. "Who is this werewolf? Surely he can't be of the clan?"

Remus shrugged. "I doubt it, but he must know someone who can do the magic. It was not a full moon on the night in question, of that I am certain".

"I will have to look further into this. I can't believe that there are no other symptoms." He looked hard at Harry again. Harry knew that Snape would try to read his thoughts. He rushed to put his barriers up, but Snape had not intruded.

"Tell Poppy I will speak to her later on this, when I have more information." He strode out of the infirmary without another word.

Remus and Harry gaped at one another. Snape had not even bothered to insult either one of them after his initial snipe. Harry immediately knew he was going to die. Hell had just frozen over, if Snape hadn't taken an opportunity to humiliate him or Remus. This must be a lot more serious than either of them knew.

Remus gently smiled at Harry. "Don't look so worried Harry. Everything will be ok. You have the best working on this. I have to go now. Keep me informed of what is going on." He left the room.

Harry sighed deeply. Maybe he should have told them the truth of his power. He was sure that Snape would find out soon enough anyway. He made a mental note to never be alone with the man.

Madam Pomfrey walked up to him. "You may go, Mr. Potter. Please let me know if there are any changes." She handed him a vial of blue potion. "Let me know if this helps." She walked to her office. Harry slid off the bed, noticing Malfoy was also leaving. What was the chance that both of them would be in the infirmary at the same time? What god had he pissed off?

Draco had been shocked to see Potter in the infirmary. Earlier that day he went to his god father, to see if there was a spell on him. He had not disclosed what the supposed spell was doing, but just wanted the man's opinion. To his dismay, Snape told him that there wasn't any spell or curse on him.

"Are you sure, Severus? I mean, something weird is going on. I can't believe that I'm not under something. Maybe the Imperius?"

Severus snorted, "Draco, who would put you under that? And why? Only Death Eaters use that and most of them are in Azkaban. The Dark Lord wouldn't waste his time with putting you under the Imperius."

"Well, what about here, at school? Maybe one of the Gryffindors, playing a joke?" His eyes were full of hope.

Severus curled his lip. "A Gryffindor? Using the Imperius? For heaven's sakes, Draco! None of that lot has the brains or courage to do it. Miss Granger, possibly, but she would never do it. Mr. Weasley definitely doesn't have it. Mr. Potter…well, he is insolent enough to do it, but not the brains. Mr. Longbottom? You are not under the Imperius."

Draco sighed irritably. "Well, I want to talk to Madam Pomfrey. I haven't been sleeping very well. Can she give me a sleeping draught?"

"I'll go with you; I need to speak with her regarding some herbs."

Seeing Potter had messed with his sense of stability. After his "test" the other day, he had been desperate to believe that Potter was right. Maybe it was the drinking that had caused the sexual escapades. He had stayed up all night trying to convince himself that it was true. He knew that it wasn't though.

When Harry had kissed him in the dungeons, he was no way near drunk. He had been as sober as Dumbledore. He had felt every sensation, and he knew he wanted more. He had been positive that Potter had felt something also, but had dismissed it. Draco had been so aroused that he had ran back to his room to masturbate, his mind full of the ebony hair and jade eyes.

Now here he was, standing in front of him. Draco was furious. Why did Potter have to share his air? He decided he was just going to ignore the git.

Harry was having his own trouble dealing with the blonde bombshell. He had spent the last evening fantasizing about Malfoy's lips on him and the exquisite sex they had. He had hardly registered the fact that it was his first time sleeping with a man. When it hit him full force, he became distraught. Why had his first time been with someone he hated so bitterly? He would never be able to have an open conversation with Malfoy about it. He wouldn't even be able to talk to his friends about it. Ron and Hermione would never understand this.

Now here they both stood, neither wanting to put his back to the other by leaving first. A long awkward tension fell over the room. Harry was still sitting on the bed, fiddling with his shoes, while Draco was brushing non-existent dirt from his robes. Both were entirely aware of the other's movements. Harry willed himself to get up and not run from the room. He wanted as much distance as he could get between him and the Slytherin prince.

He walked briskly, but not so much to earn him more attention from Malfoy. He had walked about five steps when he heard Malfoy get up from his place. Harry's heartbeat picked up speed. What was he so nervous about? This was ridiculous.

He reached the corridor and began heading for dinner. He could still hear Malfoy behind him. The Slytherin was deathly quiet. This unnerved Harry even more. It wasn't like Malfoy to not have a snide remark. However, things were very different between them now. He chanced a glance behind him. Malfoy was several paces behind him, staring directly at the back of his head. He seemed surprised that he was now looking at the front. Harry saw his face flush and the blonde looked away quickly. Harry smirked. He had caught him off guard.

Draco was mortified that Potter had seen him looking. He had been absorbed in his own thoughts. He wasn't in the mood for a confrontation at the moment, so he had stayed quiet. He figured that would upset the Gryffindor more than his insults. It had backfired though. He had been mesmerized by the slow sexy strut that Potter had claimed as his own. His black locks were waving seductively at him. Draco's mind had been on that. The next thing he knew, he was looking in the boy's face. Draco saw the sexy smile start across his lips. Those lips that just yesterday he had been kissing. He felt himself burn red with embarrassment and he tore his eyes away from the scene. Damn Potter!

They reached the Great Hall without further incident. Harry joined his friends, Draco his. Harry only picked at his food, his appetite gone. He quietly stole glances at the Slytherins. The raucous group gave loud catcalls about the upcoming game that weekend. His fellow teammates were responding in kind. Harry noticed that Malfoy was not joining in on the fun. Silver were fixed on green, and vice versa.

------

That night in his room, Harry flipped through the pages of the tome. The book had no name and the pages were ancient and worn. Several of the spells and incantations were in a language he didn't know. Harry could still feel their power, their whispered intentions. His fingers grazed over the pictures showing battle scenes, bloody wizards, sacrifices and other devilish acts. There were sections on curses, immortality, zombies, vampires and even bringing someone back from the dead. Harry's eyes twinkled with interest. Dumbledore had told him that no one could be brought back. But here was a book that said it may be possible. What if he could see Sirius again? Or bring Cedric back for his father? His parents??

Harry sat up straight. He had been a fool! He had blindly believed Dumbledore without even trying to find out the information himself. He had talked to his parents the night that Cedric died. It was their ghosts or essence, but they were there. Hadn't Voldemort been dead and somehow been brought back? Voldemort had powers that Harry could never hope to learn. But he had passed on some of his power to Harry. Voldemort was the greatest Dark Wizard ever.

Harry's face went white. He had some of Voldemort's power! He had never bothered to figure out what those powers were. Aside from being a Parselmouth and the strange telepathic bond they had, Harry didn't know what else. What if this new wandless magic was power that Voldemort had transferred to him?

Harry wondered if Voldemort's dark powers and abilities had also transferred. He couldn't believe that he had never bothered to find out what things he could do. He decided he wanted to learn everything that he could. He turned to the first page that he could readily decipher and began to read. Since he was alone, no one saw his green eyes slowly fade to black, his blood pulsating with poison.

HPDM

Draco watched the events unfolding before him with rapt attention. He was sitting at a table in Hogsmeade, drinking with Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. It was the night before the big game and they needed to have a little fun. They had been practicing non-stop all week. Draco was determined to beat Potter in this game. This was their last chance to beat the Gryffindors. Potter had caught the snitch in every game since he became Seeker first year. His only failure was their 3rd year loss to Hufflepuff, a major upset. Draco had enjoyed that loss very much, despite the fact that the Dementors had interfered with the game. He knew that Potter would have caught the snitch but for that face. Draco was going to catch that snitch, even if it killed him to do so.

The Slytherins were enjoying their evening when the drama began to unfold. The Irish Gryffindor, Finnegan, had entered the place with the mudblood. They had ordered some food and were sitting at a table, talking quietly. Draco raised an eyebrow. This was interesting. Clearly, Granger and the Weasel hadn't got back together. The two were not overly intimate, but they weren't strangers either. Draco watched as she laughed, pushing her hair back from her face. Finnegan grinned like a loon. Draco snorted, how crass.

Crabbe and Goyle were nudging each other. They had noticed the Gryffindors as well. Finnegan glanced over at them and rolled his eyes. Granger then turned in her seat and watched them as well. She made a face and turned back. Draco and company laughed. They ordered another round. Before the drinks arrived, the Weasel himself entered the pub. Nott practically broke Draco's ribs elbowing him. They all grinned, ready to watch the fireworks.

"Oh this is going to be good," Nott sneered. "The Weasel finding his friend with his girl is too good. We should sell tickets to this." He turned up his newly arrived drink.

Goyle guffawed. "Oh man, look at his face. It's the same color as his hair." Crabbe slapped Goyle on the back, holding his side in laughter.

They watched as Weasley marched over to the table. Some words were exchanged. Finnegan stood up, anger burning across his freckled face. Granger grabbed his arm, pulling him down. She turned furious eyes to her ex-boyfriend. She gave a short retort. Draco could distinctly make out the word "Pansy" and "slut". The Weasel slunk away like a kicked dog. He walked over to another table and sat down, his face red.

Draco shifted in his seat. He hoped it was not the end of the show. He was not disappointed, and even found himself a performer in the production. A few moments after the Weasel sat, Potter joined the boy at the table. He was accompanied by Longbottom and their Slytherin classmate Millicent. Nott frowned at this sight.

"What is she doing with those stupid Gryffindors? Is she actually _touching_ Longbottom?" He cringed at the sight. He looked at his friends for some information.

Goyle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she has been seeing Longbottom all this week. Right touchy about it. At least he's a pureblood. It gets her out of my hair." Goyle shuddered. Millicent had been hounding him for a few years. Crabbe laughed.

"I don't know if I like that. I mean, she's Slytherin. She should be with one of us." Nott insisted.

"Well then you date her, go and declare your love for her." Goyle said, rolling his eyes in puppy dog love. "Sweep her off her feet."

"Who could pick her up?" Crabbe asked. All three laughed loudly at that thought. Draco just looked at his friends, shaking his head. He turned back to the Gryffindors.

Longbottom and Millicent had walked to their own table. They had eyes only for each other. Secretly, Draco was happy for them. Millicent had been lonely for years, the brunt of many jokes. No boy in Slytherin would even get close to her. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were distrustful of any Slytherin girls. Longbottom apparently suffered the same lonely fate. It would only seem natural that the two would get together. And Longbottom was pureblood. It would certainly satisfy her parents.

Draco watched Potter sitting at the table with the Weasel. Boy Wonder had been quiet all week. Draco had hardly seen him, except in class. He hadn't even been to the hall for meals, at least not when he was there. He wondered if Potter had been avoiding him. In a way, that pleased him. It meant that Potter was still thinking about him. Heaven knows he had been thinking about _him_ all week. He was going crazy.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Dean Thomas and Blaise. That pretty much silenced both groups. Draco had choked on his drink. Finnegan's eyes had popped from his head. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were all mute, staring slack jawed at their friend. Even the Weasel had taken time to stop glaring at Finnegan to frown at this new travesty. All heads turned as the teens made their way to yet another empty table.

Nott slammed down his mug.

"Ok, that's it! I've had it. What is going on around here? Why is Blaise with that bloke?" He shot a look at Draco. "Draco, what's wrong with Zabini?"

Draco eyed Nott warily. "How should I know? I barely see him anymore. He doesn't even talk to me." Draco hadn't lied about this. He was as shocked as they were to see him with Thomas.

"Well, then someone needs to find out what is going on with our House! I can't believe what I'm seeing. Not one, but two Slytherins sitting here with Gryffindors, openly!!! And Thomas is not even pure!" He stood up angrily, bumping the wooden table. He looked hard at Crabbe and Goyle. "Coming?" It was not a question.

Both enforcers stood also, fists clenched. Draco watched this with apprehension. As soon as they had stood up, it had caught the attention of all the Gryffindors in the room. And it wasn't just 7th years in the place either. They were outnumbered by at least five. Draco wasn't sure of the odds, but his only concern was a green-eyed wizard who was now keenly watching them. Draco sighed. He had to support his House, even though he was actually happy to see Blaise with Thomas. That meant that he was no longer going after Potter.

He stood up and walked with his housemates over to Zabini's table. Blaise raised cautious eyes to his friends. He didn't look very surprised though. Neither did Thomas.

"So Blaise," Nott was saying. "We've been wondering where you have been lately. I pray this is not the answer to the question." He gave Thomas an unpleasant look. Thomas gave a withering glare to the other boy. Blaise smiled pleasantly.

"To answer your question, I have been making new friends. It's time to venture out some. So yes, he has been one of the reasons I have been missing." He smiled at the Gryffindor. The other Slytherins recoiled in disgust.

"A Gryffindor? You're a Slytherin, Blaise! He's not even pureblood! Why would you want to be his friend?" Nott asked in disbelief.

Blaise smiled mischievously. "He has "other" talents that are not found in Slytherin. Don't worry, I will always be a Slytherin. These new friends of mine aren't going to change our friendship. I am so touched that you care."

Nott frowned at this. Crabbe and Goyle both looked confused. They all looked at Draco, who was wishing he was somewhere else.

"Draco? Aren't you even upset about this? Say something," Nott hissed to him. Blaise turned amused eyes to him as well. He was curious to know what his friend was going to say about all of this. Draco looked distracted.

"I'm sure Blaise will explain this later. This is not the place to have this discussion." He hoped that would appease the masses.

It didn't.

"Fuck that! Blaise, what is going on?" Nott looked over at the Millicent. "And why the hell are you with Longbottom? Have you no shame?" Millicent blushed crimson. Longbottom looked angry.

"Shut up!" The boy yelled. He was burning in anger. "Leave her alone". All eyes turned to Longbottom in shock. They had never heard him yell in anger before.

"What's this? Longbottom finally got some balls?" Crabbe said. "I see it took a Slytherin to help him to do that!" He gestured rudely at him. Longbottom stood up, his eyes blazing. He marched over to Crabbe and got in his face. The thick boy blinked stupidly. He had never imagined he would be face to face with Longbottom ready to fight. It was unheard of.

"You Slytherin piece of crap! I'm tired of you and all your stupid friends! You aren't going to push me around any more!"

It all happened so fast. Neville pistoned his arms out and shoved Crabbe with a huge push. The heavy boy stumbled and fell back, hitting the table next to him. He smacked into a 6th year Ravenclaw girl, who was knocked out of her seat. She fell hard to the floor with a thud. Her 7th year boyfriend jumped up, eyes resting on the fat Slytherin. His fist shot out and connected with the staggering boy's ear. He yelled out in pain.

Goyle had come to life. He punched Neville in the face, smashing against his cheek. Neville roared and he swung back at Goyle, catching his lip. The teens slammed together, jostling. Nott pulled his wand, ready to send a jinx to Neville's back. Dean stood up, throwing his drink at the Slytherin. The mug cracked the boy in the head. He turned murderous eyes to Dean, golden liquid running down his hair. He pointed the wand at Dean, who jumped out of the way. Nott was hit in the back by Seamus, who had run up into the fray. The boy went sprawling, knocking into Crabbe and the fighting Ravenclaw. All three went down in a heap.

Draco turned to Seamus. The Gryffindor had a wild look in his eye. He completely ignored Draco and went straight for Zabini. Blaise was on his feet, trying to move out of the way of Goyle and Longbottom. He didn't see Seamus coming. The smaller man tackled Blaise and they fell hard over the chairs. Seamus had pinned him down and was wailing punches on him. Blaise grabbed Seamus' side and pinched him hard. He grunted in pain, giving Blaise enough time to push the boy off of him.

Seamus rolled under a table. Blaise sat up quickly, keeping his eye on his attacker. He pulled himself up using the chair. Seamus reached out and grabbed his leg, trying to jerk him off balance. Blaise kicked him hard in the chest, with his free foot. The next instant he saw a flash of red in his face.

"Dirty Slytherin git!" A voice yelled in his face. Ron's fist had slammed into his gut. Blaise bent over wheezing. Ron parried for another blow, when another fist hit him squarely in the jaw. He turned in time to see blonde hair. Draco reached out and grabbed Ron's shirt, pulling him away from Blaise. Ron snarled at Draco and grabbed his arm. The blonde winced, snatching his arm away and shoved Ron. The red head fell back, but quickly recovered. He ran full force into Draco, lowering his shoulder. The blonde let out a loud umph and knocked straight into Harry, who had been trying to help Neville.

Goyle had got the upper hand on him. Neville was now in a chokehold and was rapidly turning blue. Harry had raced over and hit the big Slytherin in the back with his fist. Goyle grunted, but didn't release his grip. When Draco fell into him, both teens had also hit the floor. Draco had landed on top of him, but his back was facing Harry.

Draco struggled to get up, just as Ron appeared over the two. His face was contorted with rage and he hadn't even noticed Harry underneath him. Ron hit Draco full in the face, knocking him back into Harry's head. Harry cried out when Draco's skull connected with his nose. He heard a loud crack and blood gushed. Harry felt an energy course through him. He wasn't sure what it was until…

"Oh shit!!" Harry blasted Draco off of him with one thought.

He popped up almost as if he had been goosed. He fell hard against Ron and they both rolled to the floor. Harry sat up and looked at them. His face was dripping blood from where Draco had fell on him. He gave them an odd smile. Ron and Draco stared at Harry with identical expressions of fear. Both had felt some power erupt from him, but had no idea of what was going on. Harry stood gracefully, almost as if he had practiced the move for a long time. He slowly looked around at the melee still going on.

Seamus was still holding onto Blaise, but Dean was trying to pull him off. These three all clicked together as full body binds wrapped themselves around them. They fell to the floor hard. His eyes swept to the Goyle and Neville. They too found themselves bound and falling to the floor. Crabbe, Nott and the Ravenclaw had been joined by another and the four had practically destroyed the bar. Their limps snapped shut and all ended their ruckus. His gaze fell on Hermione and Millicent, who had their wands out pointing at each. Hermione recovered quickly, lowering it. She saw Harry's handiwork. She looked at him in awe.

The pub's owner began yelling, demanding payment and justice for his bar's destruction. Several tough looking local wizards began sizing them up. Ron and Draco jumped to their feet. They watched the new wizards suspiciously. Harry released the body binds. Everyone began moving about slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. Who had hexed them?

"We need to be going, now," Harry said.

Ron nodded and Draco looked at Harry curiously. He didn't wait around though. He walked over to his friends and pulled them up. Ron went to grab Seamus, Neville and Dean. Hermione walked around and fixed as many things as possible, righting tables and chairs, repairing broken glasses and plates. Millicent helped her with the repairs. The Ravenclaws apologized to several customers. The owner looked slightly mollified. He threatened to ban them from the place, hollering that he recognized "another Weasley" and "Lucius's kid" and "we all know who the one with the scar is". The group left in a hurry.

Once outside, everyone assessed the damage. Harry's nose was broken, Seamus had cracked ribs, Ron had a chipped tooth and Neville's mouth had been busted wide open.

Crabbe had a black eye, Draco had a big knot on his forehead, and Goyle had a broken hand. Dean had several bruises on his face and Nott's eye was swollen shut. Blaise had dislocated his shoulder. The Ravenclaws were similarly mangled. Hermione and Millicent had ripped clothes and disheveled hair. No one was in the mood to continue the "discussion". Groaning, they all slowly walked back to the castle. They had a Quidditch game tomorrow! Ron and Hermione wanted to ask Harry about the power he had displayed, but he didn't want to talk about it. Draco looked ready to ask as well, but he stayed away from him.

Madam Pomfrey hadn't expected to see fourteen teenagers enter her infirmary. And definitely not in the state they were in. She glared at the group, who all were unnaturally quiet. She hadn't bothered to ask what had happened. It was pretty evident the way the Gryffindors and Slytherins showed up bloody and beaten the night before a big match, all smelling of alcohol? She already knew the answer.

She was surprised to see the Ravenclaws, who normally don't get involved with the rivalry. She knew the two ringleaders very well. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy had been frequent visitors of her clinic. Actually, so had most of the others. She smiled at Mr. Weasley. She had spent a lot of time tending to the hexed victims of his twin brothers. She missed Fred and George in her own way. She had gotten a lot of practice dealing with these two.

She gave healing potions to Harry, Goyle, Blaise and Seamus. She placed healing compresses on Nott and Crabbes' eyes, Neville's lip and Draco's head. She healed the Ravenclaws, patched up the girls and sent Dean on his way. All the boys were worried about whether they could play in the game the next day. At least it was in the late afternoon. That would give them time to heal.

It was midnight when Madam Pomfrey told Draco he could go. His head would be fine in the morning. He got up, looking around the ward. Everyone else had already gone, except for Potter. He was standing by the door talking to the Healer. She looked serious and worried, pointing at a floating parchment chart. It was probably the one from the earlier in the week, Draco thought. The one that sent his godfather scurrying out the door like a frightened mouse. Potter nodded and left, looking annoyed. Draco hurried to catch up to him.

"Hey Potter! What the hell was that tonight? When did you learn wandless magic?" He had to admit he was impressed.

Potter didn't slow down, only glanced at him. "It was nothing." He walked faster down the corridor, Draco almost running to keep up.

"Potter! Slow down! I just want to know." He grabbed his arm to slow him down. He jerked back his hand in surprise. Potter had turned to face him, his eyes were glowing a weird shade of…_red_? The next moment they were green again. Draco shrunk back a little in fear. What was going on with him?

Harry raked his eyes over the Slytherin. He watched the blonde draw back from him, his breathing uneasy. His eyes were taking him in with mistrust. Harry smiled seductively at him. He watched Malfoy's eyes change to confusion. Harry licked his lips slowly, teasing Malfoy with his tongue. The eyes became lustful silver orbs, betraying their owner.

Draco was hypnotized by Potter's mouth. He longed to feel them on his body. Instantly, he became wary. He shook his head to clear his mind of the blanket of lust that had dropped out of no where. Potter was still standing in front of him, the green eyes locked on him. Draco could feel his pants tightening. Not again!

He saw with horror that Potter was approaching him. For some reason, Draco was terrified. Potter looked like he could easily hurt him, and after what he saw tonight, he knew he could. Potter made a sudden move and Draco felt himself being pushed hard against the cold stone wall. Potter was licking his neck, tasting his skin. Draco let out a ragged moan.

Harry could smell the fear coming out of Malfoy. This was such an odd sensation. But he could also smell the delectable scent that made him want to taste this boy. He could feel his arousal growing large. Malfoy was turning his head, denying him contact with his neck. He pulled back to look at him. Malfoy was trying to reach his lips. Harry smiled and allowed Malfoy the contact he was trying to get. Malfoy kissed him passionately, surprising Harry.

Draco had surprised himself. He realized that he had missed Potter, and it showed up in his kiss. He wanted to go back to his room and shag him, hard. He felt out of control and desperate, and he wanted Potter to feel the same way. He continued kissing his enemy, loving the way his lips felt, his tongue warm and inviting.

_I am losing my mind. What has he done to me? _He could feel Potter responding to the kiss. Draco wanted all of this man, right here, right now. Gods, is this what love feels like? Love? LOVE?? _LOVE??_

Harry felt Draco pull away from the embrace. Malfoy looked pale and was obviously shaken. Harry waited for Malfoy to say something. When he didn't, Harry stepped back from him. Malfoy looked to be on the verge of hyperventilating. Harry's brow furrowed in concern.

"Malfoy? You ok?" The blonde's head had dropped and he was holding the wall for support, gasping for air. If Harry didn't know better, it seemed as if he was having an asthma attack, a muggle illness. He knew that wasn't the case.

"Malfoy?" Harry touched his shoulder.

Draco almost jumped out of his skin when Potter touched him. His mind was screaming to get out of there, now! His heart was beating so hard, he was sure Potter could see it through his clothes. His body was attempting to shut down in order to process the major denial that was needed as a result of his treacherous heart's longing. If only he could rip it out of his chest and throw it out the window. His heart had betrayed him, after everything they had been through together! Ok, sure, his heart didn't get a lot of use, but he paid attention to it sometimes. Was this punishment for keeping it so cold and icy? It was now awake and fully charged, demanding the teen in front of him. It had been whispering it all week, but Draco had made sure to ignore the mantra. He was now going to pay a major penalty.

"I have to go!" Draco almost fell trying to get around Potter.

He couldn't bear to look at him, as he sprinted down the corridor, not caring how undignified he looked. He ran all the way to the dungeons, racing to his room. He slammed the door, and leaned heavily against it. He shut his eyes, trying to will away all thoughts and feelings.

_This can't be happening! _His heart was telling him some horrible lie, some awful joke. _Please let it be a joke, please…I'll get back together with Pansy, I'll marry her. Just make it stop…make it stop! I'll leave the Gryffindors alone, I won't even call the mudblood a mudblood anymore. I'll call her Hermione or whatever she wants! Please…_

Harry watched Malfoy run away. He smirked lazily, heading towards his own room. He heard Malfoy's heart beating and saw his near panic in trying to deny his feelings. He had been surprised that Malfoy had initiated the kiss. He was so eager and passionate. Harry saw that his own heart was thumping loudly at the memory. He frowned at the odd feelings for his nemesis. Was it possible to hate someone so much that the feeling eventually turns into something else? Hatred and love are passion partners. Both are fueled with extreme emotion.

He eyed his new treasure lying on the table. The book whispered encouragement to him. He needed to go to the restricted section and check out more of the books there. Harry would have everything he wanted. He wondered if Malfoy was on that list.

* * *


	10. A Hit and A Miss

**A/N: I'm so glad to be done with this chapter. The more changes I made, the more I hated it. I'm still not satisfied, but I got too frustrated with it. I knew if I didn't post it now, then I never would. Thanks to everyone who is reading.**

**Shout outs:**

**Bohemian Snitch: Yeah, they are definitely in denial. It's emotionally devastating to fall for your enemy!**

**Slytheringirl17: Oh, there is a lot more to come...stay tuned.**

**Psychotic little ani: glad you are enjoying it.**

**Hmm-I-wonder: LOL...yes here is more!**

**Snowlight144: I thought that it would be unexpected to have Neville throw down! Hell, they insulted his boo! I love Neville & Millicent. **

**Lovestruckbyanelf: I have been pretty worried about the scenes. I decided to post this on adultfanfic also. I should have let you beta this chapter. Maybe you could have come up with a better chapter! ARG!!**

**afterall: Yeah, gotta love the brawling & the sexing...LOL. Thanks for your wonderful compliment. No, not working on anything original. Not that good of a writer. There are some very talented & creative people on here. They are definitely my muses.**

**lantern-lizzard: glad you think it's cool:)**

**Earth Mystic: I see you are still hanging in there! Glad you are along for this ride. You are my inspiration to keep going. :) Ahhhh...the book. Let's just say the book is...interesting.**

**joexdallasandro: Thank you for that beautiful review. gasping & swooning I think I love you!**

**black-angel-aditu: thank you & I'm happy that you are enjoying my little fantasy.**

**smore: Girl, you are hysterical. Can you "picture" it? This chapter is for you! LOL...I'm sorry that I don't like ya girl...I'll try to redeem her, but basically she is another "Del" to me. LOL...Book 7 will be a total spit moment if she ends up with my Harry! Draco rocks!**

**Goddess-Moon-Lady: Ohhh...you will forever keep me "sexy". LOL...thanks for stopping by the H/D lounge...:)**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine. all property of JK Rowling.**

**Warning: slashy sex scene...you have been warned.**

**Let me know what you all think. Don't flame me too bad for this chapter!**

**A Hit and a Miss**

The Gryffindors sat in the locker room silently, each listening to the arriving students and teachers. Each member had their minds focused on random segments of life. Saturday had dawned bright and golden, with a crisp autumn wind racing through the trees. Half of the team sat nursing invisible but aching wounds from the night before.

Ginny looked around the room, disgust on her face, as she eyed her mangled teammates. Leave it to them to go brawling the night before a match. It had taken the rest of the night to calm them completely down. The rest of the House didn't exactly help the cause. Most the boys and even a few of the girls were ready to make a trip to the dungeons to beat some Slytherin ass.

Ginny looked at Harry, who was pacing back and forth, trying to stretch out his muscles. She could tell that something was definitely on his mind. It wasn't the upcoming game; she knew his look for that. This look was something else. She desperately wanted to go and comfort him but she feared his rejection. She had struggled to try and give Harry his space, but it was killing her to do so. She just couldn't understand what she was doing wrong. What had she done to drive him away? He belonged to her, _with_ her, why couldn't he see that?

Hermione and Luna had tried to talk to her about moving on from Harry, that it was time to acknowledge the end of the relationship. Ginny had politely told them to shut up. What did either of them know about love and relationships? Hermione had thoroughly fucked up her relationship with Ron, the one she obviously really cared about, to mess around with Seamus? Ginny wasn't sure what Ron had done, but if Hermione really loved him, then she would forgive him. And how about Luna? She never even had a boyfriend! And now they wanted to give her advice about Harry? They had no concept of love. Ginny would do anything for Harry; and forgive him anything.

She hadn't liked the whole Zabini thing. She wasn't sure what had happened between the two, but there had been plenty of talk going around and she had her own suspicions. After she had eavesdropped on their whispered conversation on the train that day, she knew that the Slytherin was going to be a problem. She also sensed that Malfoy was going to make sure that they stayed apart. She would have never guessed that one day Malfoy would be her silent ally, even if he didn't know it.

Ginny knew that Blaise was bi. She also knew that he had kissed Harry at the lake. Justin was a great source of information if you plied him with a little bit of drink. His favorite topic was Harry. Ginny forgave him his obsession with _her boyfriend_, only because she knew Harry wasn't gay and would never have any interest in a man. Justin was totally deluding himself if he thought Harry would ever look his way. The one thing she couldn't understand is why Harry hadn't beaten the crap out of Zabini when he had kissed him.

Then there was that crazy incident in Gryffindor last weekend. Zabini was found in the bed with Dean. That had shocked them, finding out that Dean was gay in such an embarrassing way. Zabini had added to the insanity by claiming he had been in bed with Harry! Dean had confronted her, demanding to know why she lied to Harry. She had flatly denied any wrongdoing. He had come to her! It wasn't her fault he didn't remember, was it? Dean had been acting an ass towards her ever since. Boys can be so stupid sometimes.

Harry had been giving her funny looks also. She hoped that he didn't believe that she had anything to do with Dean being outed like that. She wasn't going to deny that she was happy that Zabini was no longer in the picture. He had been hanging out with Dean now, so maybe the two of them would stay together. Dean had been in a pretty good mood during the week. She prayed it was because Zabini was fucking him senseless. Even though she knew Harry wasn't gay, she wasn't willing to take any chances. She was determined to get Harry back, no matter the cost.

Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry.

"I just want to say good luck today. You're going to do great as always." She gave him a warm smile.

He smiled back at her. "Thanks, Ginny. You too. You have been a great asset to the team. You know you'll be captain next year, and have a lot of slots to fill. You'll be great."

"Yeah, it's going to be weird without you as Seeker. I'll miss you." She wanted to say so much more, but knew it was not the time. She had to bite back her words, itching to profess her undying love for him and demand that he come back. Harry nodded appreciatively at her.

He looked at the rest of the team. Ron, Dean and Seamus were all sitting miles apart from each other. Ron was still pissed at Seamus about Hermione, even though he had come to Seamus' rescue against Zabini. Seamus was pissed at both Ron and Dean, the latter because of Zabini. Seamus didn't know if he was more pissed at Dean being gay, not telling him he was gay or being gay _with_ Zabini. He just knew he was pissed.

Dean was pissed at Seamus because Seamus was pissed at him. He was also pissed because Seamus had jumped his new boyfriend at the pub brawl. And you know what, he was also pissed at Harry for busting into his room and outing him; and Ginny for telling Harry the lie in the first place. And for confunding him and Blaise…even though she denied that too. Ok, wait; he wasn't really pissed about that part. Because if that hadn't happened, Blaise would never have ended up in his bed and they wouldn't be going out now.

Harry walked over to the rest of the team. It was time to mount up.

"Ok everyone. This is it. This may be our last game with Slytherin, as least for the 7th years. We kicked Slytherin ass last night and we're going to finish it out on that field today. We're going to put aside weariness, problems and petty differences and unite to kick the shit out of those Slytherin jackasses. This will be our glorious moment to wipe that smirk off Malfoy's face, for one last time. I'm going to enjoy this! Whose with me?!" He put his hand out.

Ron came and immediately placed his hand on Harry's. The others followed suit, shouting death to the death eaters in training. Harry grinned widely.

They mounted their brooms and prepared for the opening whistle. The doors flew open and the team burst out to take a lap around the pitch. Harry caught sight of the green and silver colors of the Slytherin team. He was pleased to note that most of them looked as bad as they did. As was customary, the captains met in the middle of the field for the start of the game. Harry looked across at Malfoy, who sneered back. Harry saw a flicker in Malfoy's eyes, but then he quickly looked away.

Madam Hooch released the snitch, bludgers and the quaffle and the game was on!

It was brutal from the start. Neither team showed any mercy. Crabbe and Goyle were vicious beaters and bludgers rained down on the Gryffindors all day. Ginny was merciless on the Slytherin Keeper, who was hit with the quaffle almost as often as Ginny scored. Seamus took several bludgers to the back, but he refused to give up. Beaters on both teams eventually took to hitting each other with the bats, instead of the bludgers. The chasers kicked and punched at each other, trying to knock opponents of their brooms. Ron defended the goal hoop like a demon out of hell. Harry and Draco were both shouting instructions and warnings to the team.

Harry and Draco became increasingly physical. At a sighting of the snitch, both raced through the air, trying to be the first to grab the golden prize. Draco's hand almost closed around it, but Harry roughly rammed into him, jarring the ball loose. Draco cursed in outrage, flinging out his arm to smack the Gryffindor in the head. Harry retaliated by trying to jerk Malfoy from his broom. He hissed angrily and tried to ram Harry into the stadium wall. Harry managed to zoom away but not before he took out several wood panels. He was inwardly cursing himself. Malfoy had almost got the snitch before he did. He had to be more vigilant.

Three and a half hours into the game, the score was 250 to 90, Gryffindor. Harry could tell that his team was wearing down. They had fought a hard battle and it was now up to him to end it. The snitch remained elusive, however. Harry hadn't seen it since his run in with Malfoy. The blonde Seeker had stayed far away from Harry during the entire game, which was an odd strategy. In past games, Malfoy had practically glued himself to Harry's side.

Draco had purposely kept a safe distance from Harry. He didn't want any distractions during the game. He was already a total mess from last night's emotional revelation. He refused to believe it, however. He was not falling for the Gryffindor. He was struggling to keep his mind focused on the game. He was painfully aware of the other Seeker's presence and he figured that if he stayed a safe distance, then his mind wouldn't stray.

The snitch zoomed past his face. Draco jerked out of his reverie and took off after it. He could see a blur of scarlet and gold heading him off. Draco pushed his broom forward, the snitch about ten feet in front of him. He stretched out his body to try and reach it, but it was just out of range. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potter racing to cut him off. The snitch was right in front of him, if he could only get to it! He realized that he was going to have a horrible collision with Potter, if one of them didn't move out of the way. He pushed harder.

Harry saw the snitch coming right towards him, Malfoy hot in pursuit. Harry also could tell that they were going to run into each other, if the snitch continued on its present course. He gritted his teeth for the inevitable. He prayed it would be worth it.

With a loud cry from Harry, he reached out to grab the snitch which was only a foot away from him. Draco was half a foot behind it. The snitch darted upward, just as they collided in mid-air. Draco's arm was thrown upward by Harry's body and back of his hand brushed the speck of whirring gold. Harry saw it a second too late and he too reached out for it, his fingers feeling the buzz.

Draco's fingers closed around the snitch. He felt it wiggle in his hand and then go still. He thought his heart would explode with joy. He had finally caught the snitch before Potter! He managed to stay on his broomstick as it rocked wildly from the collision. He raised his hand triumphantly.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch. The score is now 250 to 240. Gryffindor wins!"

The stadium erupted in banners of scarlet and gold. But the Slytherins cheered wildly, throwing up green and silver sparklers. Even though Slytherin hadn't won the game, Draco had caught the snitch. That was all they had wanted if they couldn't win the game. The Gryffindors were all cheering their victory, but the Slytherins were celebrating showing up Potter. Draco was surrounded by his teammates, all clapping him on the back. He landed on the field and his House exploded from the stands, shaking pompoms and throwing confetti.

Harry landed roughly onto the pitch, away from the others. He saw that his team was cheering and celebrating. It was a hard fought victory and they certainly earned it. He couldn't have been any more proud of them. As captain, he knew he should have been a part of the celebration, but he now knew that he was not graceful in defeat. Not only had he missed the snitch, he lost it to Malfoy! He was never going to hear the end of it. He could hear the Slytherins chanting Malfoy's name.

The Gryffindors were filing out to the pitch, excitedly hugging the team. He saw Hermione shyly approach Seamus and give him a quick hug, her face crimson. Ron watched the exchange with bitterness, but then was covered in a huge hug by Lavender. He saw that Ron started looking around, along with Ginny and Dean. He knew they were looking for him. He started hearing, "wait, where's Harry?" He didn't feel like celebrating and he didn't want to hang around for someone to notice him. Grasping his broom tightly, he stalked off the field, shoulders hunched.

Everyone started looking around the field, but the only person who caught a glimpse of his retreating form before he disappeared was a suddenly sullen looking Slytherin.

HPDM

Draco sat at the pub with his fellow Slytherins, quietly nursing his drink. Both Slytherin and the Gryffindors were partying hard in Hogsmeade. As the "man of the hour" for Slytherin, he should've been bouncing off the walls. Draco loved being the center of attention, no doubt about that, but he felt hollow on the inside. He let out a great sigh of annoyance. He had finally beaten the great Harry Potter and he couldn't even be happy about it. He was probably the only one who had seen when Potter left the pitch. He didn't even look back as he stalked off, his broomstick slung over his shoulder.

Draco hadn't seen any sign of Potter here in Hogsmeade. Was he really such a sore loser? He was really getting pissed off at his rival's behavior. He should be here with his own House, celebrating their victory. After all, they did earn it. He had never seen a more ferocious game, except for professional teams. Those Gryffindors fought like avenging angels. Draco had to grudgingly give them his respect for their battle. Crabbe and Goyle had savagely controlled the bludgers through most of the game, and they outweighed their counterparts by a good 100 pounds. They had taken a real beating, but had outscored them.

Draco decided he was done for the evening. He felt restless and wanted to get some air. The pub was full of his Housemates singing and laughing loudly. He quietly left the bar and slipped out of the front entrance, only to be stopped by Pansy, who had grabbed his shirt.

"Draco, please…why won't you talk to me? It's been a week and I've been waiting for you to tell me what's going on! Are we still together?" She held his gaze with desperate eyes.

Draco groaned. He did not want to deal with Pansy right now. Why didn't she just leave him alone? He had been ducking her the entire week. He had hoped she would take the hint, but apparently not. He knew he had to eventually handle this situation. He started to walk away from the pub. She followed behind him.

"What do you want to talk about, Pansy? Make it quick."

She moved to face him and grabbed his hand.

"Draco, I know you're pissed about what I did. I'm sorry! You know that I don't like Weasley! I can't believe that I did that. You have to believe me! You know that right? I only love you! Can we put this behind us? I still want to be with you! Do you still love me?"

Draco stared down at her anguished face. He had never been completely faithful to Pansy. She was a good person though and she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Draco had figured that if he had to marry anyone, it would probably be her. Marriage was more of a business arrangement in pureblood families like his. Most don't expect to marry for love or anything resembling emotion. It was obvious that Pansy did not share that sentiment. She was in love with him, always had been.

But Draco realized that a lot of things had changed in a very short time. He was in too much emotional turmoil to want to deal with a relationship with her. He recalled his silent plea the night before. He had promised himself that he would go back with her, to force himself to move beyond this lunacy that he was currently experiencing. He willed his mind and heart to accept this.

"Pansy, I'm not mad ok. I know everyone did crazy stuff at the party. Just believe me when I say that I _definitely_ understand. Merlin, do I understand…I'm sorry that I have been distant, just had some things on my mind. But they've been resolved." He gave her a smile, the pain well hidden.

She grabbed him and hugged him hard. "Oh Draco, I thought I'd lost you. You don't know how much this means. I promise it will never happen again. Everything is going to be perfect from now on!" She eagerly sought out his lips. He obliged, swallowing down his disappointment of not feeling the lips of another.

She pulled away from him, smiling happily.

"I have to meet some of the girls in a minute. I can cancel though, if you want to spend some time together. I don't mind."

"No, Pansy, don't change your plans. I'm kind of tired anyway. I was heading back to my room. We can talk tomorrow."

"Ok, Draco. Meet me for breakfast". She kissed him again, and then headed down the street.

Draco watched her go, his heart sinking, the emptiness threatening to consume him. He headed for the castle, his thoughts swirling. Confusion welled up in him and he struggled to keep his mind focused on his decision. Hogwarts loomed in front of him, but he didn't really want to go to an empty room. He headed towards the Quidditch field, his hands shoved in his pockets. The pale white moon was ducking behind a midnight cloud. Draco could hear the sounds of the forest, alive with nightly intentions, calling out to him.

He arrived at the field, relieved at the silence after all the roaring from earlier. He walked towards the entrance, climbed over the gate, and landed gracefully on his feet. He continued walking to the field, eyeing the big hoops at the far end. He jumped slightly when he saw a figure run past him.

Draco craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the runner. His nerves were taut. If someone was running, then that meant someone or something else was giving chase. Draco didn't want to run into the _something_ else. Keeping close to the wall, he moved forward cautiously, creeping until he reached the edge of the field. He saw the figure curving around to make an arc on the far side of the stands. As far as he could tell, the figure was alone.

The mystery person was coming around for another pass. As the figure came towards his position, Draco chanced a peek from around the wall. He was startled to see it was Potter.

Draco watched his nemesis as he ran past him. If Potter had seen him, he didn't acknowledge it. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and no shirt. Draco could see the sweat glistening on his still tanned body. His black hair was soaking wet. Draco licked his lips as he watched the boy's back muscles ripple as he ran. He closed his eyes, willing his body and heart to stay in his mind's control. He knew he should turn and go somewhere else, but he was riveted to his spot. Harry was on the far side of the field now and Draco could make an escape if he left now. Why wasn't he leaving?

_Shit! He's coming back around now. Gods Draco! Just leave already! What are you doing?? Why are you walking **toward**s him?? Oh for heavens sake! Draco! DRACO!! He's going to see us! Don't blame me when that happens! You beat him at Quidditch today! He's not going to be in a good mood! You are the last person he wants to see! OH Gods! Did you just stand in front of his path?? What the hell? Now look, he's slowing down. He's seen us! You know he could hex us without a wand, now! Did you think about that?? This is a baaaddd idea, Draco! I'm outta here; you are on your own… _

Draco fidgeted nervously as Potter ran towards him. He was slowing down as he approached him. He stopped a few feet away from him. Potter rolled his neck around, and then started doing some stretching. Draco watched his movements, fascinated. His sensual movements sparked a fire in the pit of his stomach and a murmur in his dick. Draco sighed deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the Gryffindor was sitting on the ground, doing sit-ups. Draco watched his up/down and back/forth rhythm with growing trepidation. He dug his fingers into the side of the legs, focusing on the pain to keep his mind together. Potter was stretched out on the cold grass. He turned his eyes to him when Draco walked up. He watched him with a cold gaze, but didn't speak.

"I didn't know you ran, Potter."

"There are a lot of things about me you don't know, Malfoy. As a matter of fact, you don't know anything about me. So your news flash isn't all that surprising to me."

"Well, don't we have a shitty diaper? A bit touchy tonight? I guess you didn't have a great day." His sneer was automatic.

"So you came to gloat? Why does that not surprise me either? I'm busy, Malfoy. Go away."

"I'm not here for that Potter. I just happened to be out enjoying the air. I didn't know you were here. If I had, I certainly wouldn't have come down here." Looking at him on the ground like that was making him dizzy.

"Well, now you know. So that means you can find air somewhere else. There's plenty of it away from me. Any direction is fine, as long as it's in the opposite direction." Harry sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, Potter, wow, you can be soo…negative. Why must you always be an asshole? And you save such harsh words for me."

Harry snorted. "That's funny coming from you. Should I cry now? You have deeply wounded me with your observation. How can I go on living?" He gave the Slytherin a smirk. Draco rolled his eyes again.

Harry rolled over onto his stomach, and started doing push-ups. Draco's mouth fell open. His body was reacting to the rapid up and down motion as well. He suddenly had the desire to be under him. Draco tucked his lips inside his mouth to keep from moaning out loud. He had to get out of there. His new resolve to be with Pansy was quickly fading from his memory. He shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Why was he being punished?

Harry abruptly stopped his exercise. The sudden appearance of Malfoy had screwed up his concentration. The blonde's presence reminded him of his earlier failure. He also was feeling some inner conflict regarding his emotions. He still hadn't reconciled the fact that Malfoy had been his first time. It shouldn't have been him. His anger was mixing with his lust, was mixing with his hatred, was mixing with his denial, was mixing with his fear, was mixing with his hope, was mixing with this new unnamed emotion. It was all mixed up! He laid down flat on the ground, and then angrily slammed his fist into the hard ground. "FUCK!" He slammed his fist again.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the violent outburst. He eyed him warily, keeping his distance. After witnessing the magic at the pub, Potter made him nervous. He was unpredictable and moody, like a wild animal and Draco had no idea what to expect from him.

"I should've caught the snitch! I can't believe that I missed it! I'm better than that! Dammit!" He started doing push-ups again.

"Potter, your team still won. What's the damn difference? So you didn't catch the snitch, big deal."

Harry turned vicious eyes to him. The green had turned almost black. Draco could see the irises swirling, like something was alive in them. His mouth parted slightly. His fear and fascination were vying with one another for dominance. Fear won out, when Harry jumped to his feet. Draco had a momentary lapse in his fear, when he spotted Harry's exposed chiseled abs and chest. He could feel the blood rushing to his dick. He blinked hard and shifted himself, willing it to stop.

"It was mine to catch. It's always mine. I have never missed a snitch. You wouldn't understand that." He hissed, a strange shadow sweeping past his face.

Draco blinked in confusion._ Did I just see that?_ He looked behind him, half expecting to see someone. He was mildly disturbed to find no one there. Harry had moved closer to Malfoy, his face void of any expression. He looked hard into Malfoy's eyes and then let his eyes travel down his face.

"You stole my snitch from me. It was to be a gift...for Sirius." He brought his hand to Draco's face, touching his skin. Draco hitched in his breath. His fingers felt so good against his skin. "It's his birthday today." Harry drew back, removing his hand. He closed his eyes, but not before Draco saw his pain and grief.

Harry opened his eyes. Draco looked straight into the sweet emeralds that had haunted his dreams. He turned away from Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked quietly.

"Sorry about Sirius. I didn't know."

"Why should you know? You don't care about anything. Sirius was related to you, wasn't he? You don't see anything but yourself. You have never cared about anything, never lost anything. You are a heartless bastard, Malfoy. But I wish I could be like that, to not care about anyone or anything. It would have saved me a lot of heartache and grief."

"You don't know anything about me! You think you are the only one who has lost anything?? My father is in Azkaban! Why? Because _he is_ a heartless bastard. My father is a murderer. Most of his associates are murderers. He has served the greatest murderer of all. He wants me to become a murderer as well. Do you have any idea what that feels like? I can't change who my father is. My family will be forever branded as Death Eaters. I hear the whispers; see people avoid us at wizard functions. Aunt Bella killed Sirius, our own cousin. That is so ridiculously fucked up. Because of her, Longbottom's parents are vegetables. I have looked at him for seven years, knowing she destroyed his family. I feel…bad about that. It wasn't right." His face became drawn in anguish.

"Oh…you feel bad? Well it certainly hasn't kept you from being an asshole for the last seven years! How many times have you treated us like shit? In the entire time I've known you; you have never had anything but bullshit to say. You rubbed it in, that you were the high and mighty DRACO MALFOY. If you were feeling so bad about it, you would have shut the fuck up a long time ago. So save your "confession of guilt", I'm not buying it. You're an unfeeling, emotionally bankrupt snake. Now leave me alone."

"Don't fucking tell me how I feel!! You act so god-damned high and mighty yourself! You walk around here like you're so perfect and expect everyone to be able to live up to your standards and expectations. You are Dumbledore's pet, and no one can live up to him! How do you think the rest of us lowly peasants feel? Do you ever think of that? Even I know that the Weasel is drowning in your shadow. Do you even notice? Or is your head so fucking big, that there is no space in the damned room for anyone else? You don't even have to fight the Dark Lord; your ego can crush him to bits!"

"My ego??? Do you hear yourself?? Do you think I wanted this? My parents are dead! My godfather! I'm listed in some god-damn prophecy that says I'm to kill a vile murderous dark wizard who I have no chance to beat! All of this has been shoved down my throat! I come to school for the first time and some professor I'd never seen in my life tries to kill me. Why? Because he had a fifty year old monster living in the back of his head!

We were eleven years old, Malfoy!! Do you know what that means?! I could barely mix a potion together, let alone fight some wizard who had some forty years of experience over me. You saw him in the forest that night! I had no fucking idea what the hell I was doing! I still don't! I had my first kill at eleven. If you want the job, Malfoy, then by all fucking means, take it!! I don't want it!!"

The emotion and power emanating from Harry was sending shockwaves through Draco's body. He gasped as he felt invisible heat searing his face. He stared at Harry, his face going white. Harry began walking towards him, closing the short distance. Draco saw that the shadow had returned to Harry's face, darkening it considerably. The beautiful eyes were now black as the night, the irises penetrating into his mind. He felt that he was no longer alone in his own body. Draco's stomach knotted in uneasiness. He backed away, his hands digging in his pocket for his wand. He shakily pulled it out and pointed it at Potter.

Harry looked at the wand with a blank expression. He placed his gaze on Draco again, the irises slowly quieting to stillness. He smiled at Draco.

"Put that thing away", he said lazily. He made a quick flicker with his hand. The wand tore itself out of Draco's grasp and flew into Harry's hand.

"It's not polite to point _wands, _unless you intend to use it." He nodded towards Draco, a sneaky smile on his lips.

Draco looked down, and immediately flushed. His erection was clearly visible through his pants. He looked back at Harry with hate-filled eyes.

"Give me back my wand", he snapped angrily, humiliated that he had been caught. His curiosity got the best of him then. "How did you do that? The spells and everything? That's a lot of magic." He asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about that, Malfoy. Leave it alone." He started walking towards the stands, the wand still in his hand. Draco followed.

"Why are you so touchy about that? That's great! Most wizards can't do what you just did. You should be happy!"

"I'm not unhappy. I just don't really want to talk about it. I don't know how it started. It just did. I don't know how it works either. I'm trying to understand it". Harry reached down to pick up his shirt. He put it on and ran his fingers through his damp hair. It stuck up wildly, making him even sexier than before. Draco stifled a sigh of pleasure, his erection throbbing painfully.

"Maybe I can help you." He was sincere.

Harry turned disbelieving eyes at him. "Are you serious? You want to help me with something? Are you drunk again, Malfoy?"

"I probably am. But I want to learn how to do that, so can I?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Always out for self, aren't you? I don't know if you would learn anything. It just happens." He wasn't ready to talk about the book yet. Besides, Malfoy was aligned with Snape. He didn't trust the Slytherin to keep his mouth shut about what he had been doing. He wasn't ready to give up the power.

"Come on, Potter. Don't you believe in sharing and all that? Isn't that the Gryffindor way?"

"No, that's Hufflepuff. I don't like to share."

"I don't either, Potter." His voice changed when he said it, realizing there was a lot more said in that statement then he had originally intended.

Harry looked at him sharply, and then he relaxed. He handed the wand back to him.

"Like I said, next time, you'd better be ready to use it." The wicked smile was back.

Draco licked his lips. "Oh, I'm ready to use it."

Harry's heart skipped a beat at the innuendo. He felt himself getting hard. He looked at Malfoy and his manhood twitched impatiently. The silver eyes were boring into him, the invitation clearly there. Harry suddenly felt hot and light headed.

"Ummm…I gotta go take a shower. I'm all sweaty." He hesitated for a moment, not sure of what to do next. Malfoy was standing there, his expression unreadable. "I'll think about what you asked." He turned and started to walk away.

"Where're you going? Don't just walk away. Don't you want to deal with what's happening?" Draco wanted to kick himself. He sounded like Pansy. Gods, this was so stupid!

Harry stopped walking to face him. "Deal with what? That we slept together? You keep saying it's a spell, and to leave you alone, and you're not into blokes and god knows what else. I'm just doing what you said." He resumed walking. Draco hurried to catch him. He reached out and pulled him back.

"Are you saying that you want something else?" He tried to keep the hope out of his voice and off his face.

"Why should I want something that's never going to happen?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, just what I said, or really what you said. You aren't into blokes. So what happened between us was a fluke. What we did was just a fuck, so it doesn't matter." He didn't see the pained expression on Draco's face, which the blonde was trying to cover up.

Draco's chest felt tight. This was not what he wanted to hear, even though it was his own words. He wished that he could change it somehow, to let Potter know…_stop it._

"You keep saying that I'm not into guys, but what about you? You said the same thing! So why are you putting this all on me? Do you like guys?"

"I don't know, Malfoy, ok? I don't know what I feel. What happened between us last weekend is absolutely crazy. You and I had sex! And it was….great! That was my first time with a boy and we hate each other! Do you know how disturbing that is?" He could feel himself turning red in embarrassment.

Draco didn't hear anything past the word "great".

"You thought it was great?" He couldn't help smiling.

"Oh so now you think it's funny? Fine, I'm outta here." He marched off towards the exit muttering.

Draco's mouth opened in shock. Potter was finally opening up and now he was storming off again! Dammit! Draco sprinted after him, catching up to him again. They started walking towards the castle.

"Potter, don't be like that. I wasn't laughing. I was surprised that you thought it was great. I didn't think you remembered much about it."

"I don't remember everything, but I know enough. You don't normally forget your first time. I've never been with a man before. So it was like being a virgin."

Draco's eyes widened. He hadn't even considered the possibility of that being his first time. Harry had been a virgin?? He started to grin, but not in a negative way. He felt honored that he had been his first.

"I'm not laughing at you," he said quickly. "I'm…well…flattered. I didn't know you were a virgin. I didn't even really think about it. You sure didn't act like one." He gave Harry a wicked smile.

Harry smirked. "I'm just that good."

"That you are."

Harry gave Malfoy an incredulous look. "Did you just compliment me? I know I didn't hear that right."

"Look Potter, I just want to understand what's going on here. I mean, you keep coming up to me kissing me and then…nothing. I don't get that. You said it's the drinking, but you haven't always been drunk. So I just need to know where we stand."

"We're standing in some fucked up shit, that's where we stand." He snorted in laughter.

"I guess we are still going to pretend it didn't happen. And we will never do it ever again."

They had arrived at one of the main entrances of the castle, facing Hogsmeade. It was time for them to go their separate ways. Harry turned to Draco.

"I guess you can help me with the magic stuff. Thanks." He looked uncomfortable. He had never thanked Malfoy before.

Draco hesitated before he answered. "Yeah sure, let me know when you are going to work on it."

He looked uncomfortable too. Harry nodded at him, and then jogged up the long stairway heading towards his end of the castle. Draco watched him go, not wanting the conversation to end. He started towards the dungeon. He had gone a little ways when he spied Pansy coming through the entrance with some other Slytherins. He stopped, dropping back into the shadows. He looked in the direction that Harry had gone. He turned back to look at Pansy. He chewed on his lip for half a second. He followed his heart.

**HPDM**

Draco felt like a stalker. He hovered as close as he could to the fat lady, praying that someone would come out of it soon. He had his wand out, ready to cast a Disillusion spell on himself. He heard voices coming down the corridor. He drew back into the shadows to hide himself as best he could. Two 6th year Gryffindors approached the painting and called out the password. Draco quickly cast his spell. The portrait swung open and the students entered. Draco rushed in behind them, before the door closed. He hoped they wouldn't turn around. The spell didn't make him invisible, only a blur.

The common room was empty and Draco ducked behind a couch to allow the other students to go about their business. After they left, Draco went to Harry's room. He hoped the Gryffindor wouldn't hex him for sneaking into their dorm. He knew he had officially lost his mind. A quick "Alohamora" and he was in the room.

Harry wasn't in sight. The pile of clothes on the floor indicated that he was probably in the shower. As if in confirmation, he heard water start running. Draco hadn't thought about what he would do now that he was here, so he decided to sit down on the bed. That would give him a big surprise. He stretched out, kicking off his shoes, the bed amazingly comfortable. He noticed a black book sitting on the night stand. He reached over to pick it up. The book looked ancient. Draco had seen a book that looked a lot like this one. His father had one, but Draco was never allowed to touch it. Surely this couldn't be a book like that. He reached out to touch the cover.

"I wouldn't do that."

Draco sat up quickly. Harry was standing in the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He didn't look angry or surprised to see Draco lying on his bed.

"You got in when somebody came in? Always the Slytherin." He went back into the bathroom. "I won't be too long, now that I have a guest. Bring me that wash towel please, in the basket."

Malfoy entered the bathroom, carrying the wash towel. He could hardly see Harry behind the frosted glass of the shower door. Harry stuck his head out from behind the door. Draco went to hand it to him as Harry reached for it and their hands touched. Electricity flowed between the two. They both stared at each other. The rag fell to the floor, unclaimed. Neither one of them noticed it.

"Come here", Harry whispered.

Draco didn't need to be asked a second time. His mouth was connected to Harry's instantly. Harry wrapped a wet hand around Draco's head, pulling him in closer. Draco opened his mouth and Harry's tongue darted inside, seeking treasure. Draco greedily devoured Harry's lips, sucking them hard. Harry moaned loudly. He pulled away from Draco, who whimpered at the abrupt change. He looked at Harry fearfully.

"You don't need those", he said, pointing at Draco's clothes. Draco peeled out his shirt and pants and threw them halfway across the bathroom, his wand falling out and clattering on the floor. Harry peeked at his rising erection and grinned. Draco looked down, blushing.

"Shut up", he said.

Harry pulled him into the hot water. The water flowed out in bright different colors, creating soft bubbles. Steam billowed up around them and water cascaded from all directions. The tub was a large Jacuzzi with benches to sit down on. It would easily fit a whole quidditch team. Lips met again, gently sucking and tasting. Draco put his arms around Harry's neck and suckled his earlobe. Harry ran his fingers over Draco's chest, feeling the slick, soft skin. His fingers trailed over the nipples and he felt Draco shudder.

"Mmmmm", was his response. He leaned back, eyes closed. Harry leaned over him and began to gently suck the nipples. Unknown to Harry, this was one of Draco's spots. Draco sucked in his breath, panting heavily and began rubbing Harry's hair. Harry looked up at him. Draco leaned in and kissed him again, the water flowing gently down on both of them.

Harry began to move slowly down Draco's body. He was pale, but he had a defined abdomen. His body had hardened with the Quidditch skills as well. He had pale blonde hair on his chest, but it could barely be seen. Harry twirled the hair gently. He continued his tour of Draco's body.

When he brushed up against his erection, Draco sighed softly. Harry looked up at him again. He was nervous, but he wanted to give it a try. He remembered everything he could about blowjobs and finally decided to go with what he liked. He brought his mouth down on the head and slowly began to suck, swirling his tongue around, and using light pressure. Draco grunted in pleasure and his breathing became heavier. Harry continued the pressure and began moving down the shaft, still sucking and working the tip with his tongue and jaws. Draco groaned louder and his hips starting pushing into Harry's wet and warm mouth. His eyes were closed and his breath was coming in short gasps.

Harry was unbelievably aroused. His own erection had begun to ache with need. Listening to the sounds that Draco was making was driving him nuts. The thrusting movement, the water swirling, the heat, were sending chills up and down his spine. He increased his rhythm and grabbed the bottom of Draco's shaft and began to stroke it along with his tongue. The combination of the sucking and stroking caused Draco to cry out hoarsely. He was trying to hold back his orgasm.

"Harry…noo…wait…not…like…this…" Each word was ripped out of him. He pulled Harry up. He looked at Draco in confusion.

"Come here, please", His voice was husky, full of need. He pulled Harry up to straddle him. "Can we do it this way, you can control it."

His eyes pleaded with him. Harry nodded. Draco reached over and quickly grabbed his wand. He murmured the lubrication spell and tossed it back on the floor. Harry kneeled down, straddling Draco. Draco ran his fingers over Harry's firm butt. He gently began pressing his fingers into warm entrance. Harry flinched, but then settled to receive the fingers. Draco pressed further into the warmth, Harry flexing his muscles, getting used to the feeling again. He had been drunk before and didn't really know how intense the feeling had been. Draco found Harry's pleasure center and pressed against it. Harry cried out, shocked at sensation. The pain and pleasure had combined perfectly. He writhed eagerly against the fingers, wanting more.

Draco slowly removed his hand. Harry quickly pressed Draco's member into his ready entrance. As Draco entered him, both moaned in ecstasy. He grabbed Harry's hips to help guide and steady him. Harry began rocking back and forth, almost like gripping his broomstick. Draco's fingers dug into his hips, as he gasped in pleasure. Harry placed his hands on the shower wall and worked his hips against his dick, tightening his muscles against it.

Draco began whimpering incoherently, as Harry continued bucking on top of him. He couldn't believe how good this felt. He felt like he was going to pass out. Harry's grunting only aroused him more and he rose up to meet Harry as he was coming down. They both cried out together. Draco was working his hips, caressing the pleasure center with the tip of his dick. Harry was practically crawling out of his skin, each time he touched it. Sweet Merlin! His whole body was blazing with prickly snakes. He had never imagined that sex would feel like this. Somewhere far off, he could hear Draco's moaning and gibbering.

"Harrrrryy…ohhh…don't stop….shitttt…I'm about to cummm." Draco suddenly reached out and took Harry's dick in his hand. He began to jerk it quickly. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and a desperate keening sound escaped him. That was completely unexpected. Draco's fingers worked his tip and sensitive slit, already moistened from the steam, water and Harry's own wetness. All of a sudden, he was cumming, HARD.

"SsssssOhhhhssss…SssMalfoysss…sfucckkkkkksss….sssmmmeeesss", Harry hissed in Parseltongue. Harry's seed erupted from him, just as his muscles contracted on Draco. The unexpected tightening pulled the blonde's release out of him so hard and suddenly, that his voice got caught in his own throat. He grabbed Harry's hips, holding him down as he thrust savagely into him.

"OHHHH….Harrryyyyy….Ohhhhhh…myyyyy godddddddd…" He was gibbering out of his mind. Harry was in the throes of his own release. Feeling Draco fill him only heightened his experience. His fingers dug into the wall, sure that all of them would be broken by the time it was over. He frantically rode him, not caring about anything but the dick inside of him. His blood was pounding in his ears, they were actually ringing. Another wave hit him, and a guttural cry was ripped from him, primal and wild.

Draco felt his mind disappear. His entire body was one big orgasm. He literally became disconnected from reality, like he had short circuited. He lost all control of his thoughts, feelings and everything. He couldn't even hear anything anymore. His body was writhing completely out of his control, his proud manhood filling this amazing man on top of him. He thought his heart was going to explode. Merlin, Pansy didn't have a chance in hell! Somewhere in his mind, he knew he would never let Harry go after this.

Harry had slowly come back into himself. He was trying to get his breathing under control. He looked down at Draco, who was breathing rapidly. Harry slowly pulled himself off of him and tried to stand. His knees were shaky and the room spun dangerously. Draco slowly opened his eyes.

"Draco?" Harry leaned over him. "You ok down there?" Harry shook him gently. Draco's mouth was dry. He sat up slowly, sensations still coursing all over his body. He looked at Harry in wonderment. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Harry understood the sentiment.

After a shower, they got into Harry's bed. Both were asleep by the time heads hit the pillows.

When Draco left the next morning, under disguise of his spell, a certain red-head thought she saw a blur leave Harry's room. A blonde colored blur.


	11. The Breakfast of Champions

**A/N: Shittt! Has it been that long since I updated?? Sorry about that. This is kind of a filler chapter. When I started writing this, I had major writer's block. I'm also not good at "magical scenes". I just wanted to get this done & out. Now I can try & get back on track with my story line. Thanks to everyone for reading!**

**lovestruckbyanelf: thanks! I'm glad you like crazy!Ginny. I have more in store for her. I have a hard time keeping up with the Ron-Dean-Blaise-Hermione-Seamus thing too:) Yeah, I hated doing the Quidditch thing. **

**Earthmystic: I want to have an interesting way for Ron to find out about Harry & Draco. It would be too cliche for him to bust into the room & see them in all of their glory! (oh & thanks for the C2 clarification)**

**BohemianSnitch: I see where the first time sexual reference could be confusing, so I went back in that chapter & changed the wording to indicate it was Harry's first time with a man. Thanks for the observation.**

**gsyoung: Thanks! Hope your keep reading!**

**GoddessMoonLady: you are too funny. I write sex with only you in mind. My sex muse...inspire me baby...**

**Evilplotbunnyakabella: wow...speechless eh? glad you like it.**

**slytheringrl17: thanks boo:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters.**

**The Breakfast of Champions**

The great hall was surprisingly loud for a Sunday morning. The excitement and discussion of the Slytherin/Gryffindor game and Harry's miss of the snitch drowned out any other conversations that may have been going on. Both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were always supporters of Gryffindor versus Slytherin, so the win was a happy occasion for them as well. However, Harry's miss of the snitch to his most hated rival Draco, would now be on the lips of many for years to come. His disappearance from the pitch immediately after the game, the subsequent absence from Hogsmeade, and his re-emergence in the hall for breakfast, with a strange radiance about him, only fanned the flames of debate.

"He got shagged last night," whispered Ernie MacMillan, who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. He said this within earshot of Harry, who was walking to his table. Harry eyed him sheepishly. "Look at how he's glowing. After a defeat like that, he should be moody and brooding. Some lucky girl is definitely going to be kissing and telling. I pray for Harry's sake that it was Ginny."

"Why does it have to be a girl?" Justin hissed irritably. "It could very well have been a boy." His face sagged when he thought of that news. He shot death glares at the Slytherin table. _Don't think I'm done with you Zabini. _

Ernie chuckled, "Justin, give it a rest ok. Harry isn't gay, so you will have to let go of that fantasy. It's never going to happen." He immediately regretted the statement.

"Why? Because you think I'm a stupid Hufflepuff and he is the Boy Who Lived? Harry isn't like that, Ernie. You know that. He helped us in the DA and everything. He's not an asshole, like Zabini and Malfoy. I know if I just got a chance to know him better, he would like me. I just have to get him alone, say the right thing; I can convince him that I am the best for him."

The other boy sighed wearily. It was a pointless thing, debating with Justin on this hopeless conversation. Justin was one of his best friends, but his single minded focus on Harry had become a full blown obsession, and no matter what he said, Justin wouldn't let it go. He wondered if Ginny Weasley vexed her friends as much as Justin did. Maybe the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs needed to do a joint intervention. It wasn't a bad idea. He glanced at the Gryffindor table, and watched the ebony haired boy slowly eat his breakfast. He looked back at Justin, who was also staring at Harry, clearly besotted. Ernie had a nagging foreboding in the pit of his stomach. This was not going to turn out well, for _anyone. _

"Harry, don't pay any attention to them," Hermione said at their table, looking harassed. "You can't be perfect all of the time. But you shouldn't have disappeared like that. We were worried about you." She had been bombarded with questions regarding Harry's performance in the game and his disappearance by half the student body.

Harry scowled darkly. "I didn't know I had to report my every move. I thought the Inquisitorial Squad was gone." He stabbed at his pancake, creating several jagged holes in the breading.

Hermione frowned. "I'm not saying that at all. You don't have to report to us. I know that you really wanted to win. I mean, you always catch the snitch. And then to lose it to Malfoy…" She trailed off, sensing that she was not helping the situation. Harry was looking at her, his gaze icy. "Sorry." She bit her lip. "But we were worried, where did you go?"

"We? As in you and Seamus?" Harry didn't even try to hide his smirk from her.

Hermione blushed. "We, as in the whole House and your team. You're the captain! We won, remember? Everyone kind of expected you to be there for the celebration."

"Don't change the subject, Hermione. Is this thing serious with Seamus?"

"I like him, Harry. He's nice to me and we don't argue. He is open with his feelings, so I don't have to guess what the hell is going on." Her face was growing pinker by the minute.

"And what about Ron? You don't care about him anymore? It's over just like that?"

A scowl crossed her features. "Ron lied to me. He got all pissed with me about a kiss, but failed to mention he had shagged Pansy! If it wasn't for Malfoy, I probably still wouldn't have known about it. I never thought I would be thankful for something he did."

Harry smiled inwardly. Yeah, Malfoy needed to be thanked all right; for the best damn sex of his life.

"But do you still care about him? He still cares about you. Don't you at least want to try?"

"I don't know. I can't trust him. He should have told me the truth, instead of acting like an immature jackass. And what about Seamus? I'm not going to go and just break up with him because Ron is mad. Besides, I think Lavender still fancies him, so he won't be alone."

"He doesn't want Lavender, he wants you. Will you at least talk to him? He told me you have been ignoring him. He feels really bad about the whole thing."

"I don't know if I can Harry, I mean…Pansy?! Every time I think about it, it makes me sick. I mean, we were taking things slow with our relationship and now he has slept with her, before I did. Do you know how humiliating that is? Every time I see her, she'll give me that stupid look, knowing she got something before I did. This is soo frustrating. I will never drink again, believe me there. All it has done is made my life hell."

Harry didn't disagree with that sentiment. It certainly had made his life more…interesting.

"I mean, look at her." Hermione's gaze indicated the front entrance of the hall. "And the way she is just crawling all over Malfoy. I guess he chose to forgive her." She frowned. "I didn't think Malfoy was the forgiving type, especially since it was Ron. I wouldn't have known he had it in him to overlook that."

Harry turned and watched as Pansy and Draco walked into the hall. Hermione was right, Pansy was all over him. Her free arm was around his neck and as he watched, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Harry watched this silently. Malfoy had only left his room a couple of hours ago and now here he was being kissed by Pansy? He felt a darkness creeping up through his bones, rising up from somewhere inside of him, searing a hole in his chest. Was this payback? He remembered only a week ago, Malfoy had seen him being kissed by Blaise, after they had sex the first time. It was not a huge leap of imagination that Malfoy would do the same thing to him.

Draco had entered the hall with barely concealed anger. Pansy was hanging from his shoulder like a living bag. He had just made it back to his room before he had been swamped by his Housemates, all clamoring for his attention. He managed to take a quick shower before he was dragged off to breakfast. Pansy had materialized next to him just when the group had reached the doors.

He hadn't expected to see Harry so soon. As soon as he walked in, he saw the look the Gryffindor was giving him. Draco quickly covered his surprise with his mask of indifference. He knew that he had been acting crazy the last few weeks with this whole Harry situation, but now it was time to get back in control. He couldn't allow anyone to see how unnerved he was, now that Harry had seen this display of Pansy's. He sat down at the table and looked at her irritably.

"Can I at least have my arm so I can eat my breakfast?" He pulled his arm away from her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy that we worked things out. I really missed you. Where were you last night? I came by your room, no one had seen you." She bit into a piece of toast.

Draco felt hot eyes upon him. He chanced a look in Harry's direction, only to be rewarded with the sight of Harry's back, as he turned away.

"I took a walk, I didn't go straight back to the room."

"Oh, well, we can certainly make up for that." She smiled seductively. "I know that someone here missed me." She reached down and rubbed between Draco's legs.

Draco gagged on his cereal and began coughing. Several students turned to look at him. She patted him on the back, concern showing in her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-y-yeah," he gasped. "Don't do that again when I'm eating, Pansy! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" His face was red.

"Never that, Draco. I'm trying to get fucked today, that's what I'm trying to do." She said, much louder than Draco would have liked.

"Gods, Pansy, keep your voice down. Everyone doesn't need to know our business."

"What are you talking about Draco? Everyone already knows our business. You think people don't know we fuck? What's the matter with you today? You're acting really strange."

"Nothing's wrong, Pansy. I just want to eat in peace, ok? I don't want to argue." He wished desperately that he could make her disappear. He hadn't had time to process what had happened the night before. He had fell asleep right after the best sex of his life. Harry was still sleeping when he left, so they had not talked about the details of their new "friendship." If that's what it even was. Admitting to a friendship with Potter was a concept so alien that it gave him a headache.

His brow furrowed when he saw Blaise enter the hall. He hadn't seen him since the brawl Friday night. He wanted to know about his relationship with Thomas. He wanted to make sure that Blaise was preoccupied with him, instead of Potter. Blaise walked over to him and sat down. He looked hard at Draco before speaking.

"I'm not mad at you for what happened Friday night. It was really fucked up, though. But you at least tried to keep the situation calm. Thanks. But I guess I am out of the Slytherin fan club." He reached for some pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, you're out of the club, Blaise." He gave a wry smile. "Look, you're the one who keeps telling me to mind my business, so that's what I was doing."

He laughed. "Since when do you listen to anything I say? I guess you are pissed about Dean. I'm waiting to hear your anti-Gryffindor rant."

Draco chuckled and then leaned in close. "Normally I would oblige you, but another time, perhaps. So what's up with that? Is this your new conquest?"

Blaise looked taken aback. He had not expected the question or Draco's calm acceptance of the situation. "Well, he's not really a conquest. I'm getting to know him. He's pretty cool. Why aren't you mad?

"Why should I be mad? It's your life. If you want to run around with Gryffindors that's your suicide. How did you get hooked up with him? I thought…ummm..well I thought you liked someone else." He lowered his voice. He hadn't told Blaise that he had seen him kiss Potter last week.

He sighed. "Yeah, that's a long story. We kind of got thrown together. I'm not happy about it, but Dean is cool. I'm trying to make the best of it. It messed things up with the other person because they're friends. When I find out who screwed that up…" He balled his hand into a fist.

Draco watched him coolly. "So this 'other' friend, would that be…Potter."

Blaise's eyes flashed. "Don't even go there with me, Draco. I'm not in the mood for that old argument."

"Relax, Blaise. I'm not going there, alright? I don't want to argue about Boy Wonder. I just didn't like the fact that you were keeping secrets. You never did that before. No more secrets, alright?" He smiled evenly, without a trace of guilt.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "We're Slytherins, Draco. We'll always have secrets. But I'll tell you that one. Yeah, it was him." He gave Draco a look, daring him to say anything.

"So you're telling me that Potter is into boys. Bloody hell, that is hilarious. I can't believe it." Innocence covered Draco's beautiful features.

"Well, I won't go that far, but he is not closed to the idea. If you tell anyone that I told you that, I'll break your face. I'm not kidding. Friend or no friend, I won't have you messing up anything for me. I just need some time to get him used to the idea. I think he was warming up."

Draco's insides clinched tightly. His face remained impassive. "Warming up to what? Being with you? He actually was interested in you? I doubt that seriously. I hope you aren't falling for his bullshit."

Blaise sighed again and he turned around to watch Harry. When he faced Draco again, he looked determined. "Shut up, Draco! You don't know what you're talking about. Honestly, I really like Harry. I know you aren't capable of understanding anything but lies and deception. But he's not Slytherin, but he also isn't like what we all thought. He's not all perfect and goody-goody like everyone makes him out to be. I think he really hates all that fame stuff and everyone knowing what he's doing every second. He's funny, despite all of the crap going on around him. I'm not falling for any bullshit."

"So why are you with Thomas then? If Boy Wonder is all that, why are you slumming with his friend?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "He's still a bloody Gryffindor. He didn't want to hurt Dean's feelings. I don't really want to hurt him either, but if the chance comes up, best believe that I'm going for it. Gimme one night with Harry, I will make him mine."

_Over my cold dead body_.

Draco's eyes flicked silver sparks. He licked his lips seductively. Blaise watched him, suspicious. "Good luck with that."

HPDM

Ron and Ginny had entered the hall and joined them at the table. Ron sat next to Harry, but his eyes kept darting to Hermione, who was suddenly very interested in her muffin. Ginny was giving Harry angry looks, just as Seamus appeared in their midst. He sat down next to Hermione, who now looked even more uncomfortable. Ron bit his lip, and then focused on Harry.

"Harry, where have you been? We looked everywhere for you last night." Ron said. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I didn't run off, I _left_. I just wanted some time alone."

"Hey, look, we still won! Don't be pissed about the snitch. I know that Malfoy getting it first really sucked. He probably cheated somehow. But they still lost! It was still a great game." He reached out to touch Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded, still feeling the loss in his gut. He could feel Ginny's eyes burning holes through his head. He looked up at her, openly annoyed.

"What's wrong with you? Did I not check in with you either? I didn't realize that I had all of these extra Lily's in the world."

Hermione and Ron both looked shocked. They had never heard Harry make reference to his mother like that before. Even Ginny looked surprised at his vehemence, but quickly recovered.

"Did you have someone in your room last night?" she asked, anger burning her cheeks red.

Ron groaned. "Ginny, I told you to leave it alone. That isn't your business."

She glared at her brother. "It's none of your business either, if I want to ask my boyfriend a question." She cut her eyes at Harry.

"Why are you asking me that?" Harry decided not to correct her about the 'boyfriend" comment. It would only lead to an even more unpleasant conversation.

"Did you?"

Harry leaned back and crossed his arms. "No, I didn't." He was inwardly shocked. How did Ginny know someone had been in his room?

Ginny frowned at him. "I saw someone leaving your room this morning, Harry! They were under a concealment charm. You're lying! Who is she?" Her mouth was twitching.

Harry kept his expression blank. He shifted his gaze to look at Ron, who was looking back at him nervously.

"Ginny, stop! Just leave him alone, ok?" He sighed wearily, as if this had been an ongoing discussion. He knew he wouldn't be able to contain his sister's rage.

"Tell me who she is, Harry! I know I saw someone! You promised that we would talk about these things, but that you needed some space. You didn't say that space meant you could mess around with other girls! Whoever it is, I want you to stop seeing her, now!" Ginny cried out shrilly, her voice carrying across the hall.

Now most of the Gryffindor table had stopped eating to look at them. Colin and Dennis Creevy gave each other knowing looks. Everyone in Gryffindor knew of the ongoing drama about Ginny and Harry. A few heads at the Slytherin table had also perked up, notably a blonde and a dark haired one. A head at the Hufflepuff table was also watching the spectacle with interest.

"Ginny, I'm not going to talk about this again with you. We are NOT together anymore. I hate to break it to you, but I can have anyone in that I want in my room, WITHOUT your permission. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but I'm tired of this shit. This has got to end."

He had lowered his voice, so it was coming out in tight phrases. He was very aware that the entire hall could very well be listening to them. His mouth tightened into an angry scrunch.

"So there was someone in your room. I knew it! It was a blonde and she was tall! Who was she?

Harry's eyes turned to icy slivers and the vicious sneer he gave Ginny made Hermione and Seamus wince.

"It could've been anybody, as long as it wasn't you."

Ginny ran her tongue across the front of her teeth. She gave Harry a sly smile. "Well, I don't need you to tell me anyway. I can figure out who it is. How many tall blondes are in this place anyway? I know she would have to be at least a 5th year or older, which narrows it down considerably. And when I find her Harry, she is going to wish she hadn't fucked with me…or you for that matter. Shall I go and ask? I know she is dying to tell the world that she is sleeping with MY boyfriend." Ginny backed up from the table.

Upon first inspection, it looked like it would have been a little difficult to guess which blonde it was. There weren't that many tall blondes who were 5th years or older. In fact, there were only five in the hall at that moment. There were two in Hufflepuff, one in Ravenclaw and two in Slytherin; only one of them male. Kate Smith and Shannon Ayers of Hufflepuff were not serious contenders. Kate had a boyfriend and they were hopelessly devoted to one another. Shannon had a vampire fetish. Audrey Tinsdale of Ravenclaw was openly in love with Padma Patil. That left Slytherin. Simona Jansen, who was part Veela and looked eerily like Fleur Delacour was a haughty 5th year. And even though she was only fifteen, she was engaged to one of the richest wizards in the world, who had attended Durmstrang. She enjoyed telling anyone who would listen about it. Draco was the only other blonde in the room.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she quickly assessed the situation. She shot a look at Harry, her brow furrowed. That couldn't be right…

Ron picked an inopportune time to speak. "You did have someone in your room? Why didn't you tell me? And here I've been trying to tell her that she was wrong." He looked pissed off. "When did this happen?"

"God, Ron, shut up! You really aren't helping at all. Which is typical." Hermione hissed. Ron cut his eyes to Hermione and made a face.

"Excuse me? At least I'm trying to be here for Harry as his friend, something that other backstabbers who will remain nameless, don't know anything about."

Hermione paled. "Backstabber? Oh, let's not talk about backstabbing. You accused me once of fraternizing with the enemy, but who is now sleeping with them, huh?" She stared pointedly at Ron. "Oh, I didn't think so. I didn't think you had anything to say about that."

Hermione noticed that Harry looked almost as guilty as Ron did at that moment. Neville and Dean, who had joined the table just before the argument, stayed noticeably quiet as well. Neville looked pained.

"Oh…I-I-I'm sorry, Neville, I didn't mean anything by that. I'm happy for you and Millicent." Her cheeks were turning red in embarrassment. Dean looked from Hermione to Neville and then back, his forehead creased in anger.

"Oh, so now I'm sleeping with the enemy? Am I a traitor? It's ok for Neville to be with the creature feature Millicent, and start a fight with the Slytherins and you all join in, but no one is happy for me? And when Harry was hanging out with Blaise and kissed him by the lake? No one had anything to say about that. And Ron can sleep with the bride of Frankenstein, but everyone acts like that didn't happen. But now I'm a backstabber! Who else thinks that?"

Ron's eyes went wide. He turned to stare at Harry. "You kissed Zabini by the lake? What the-"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Harry, is that true? If it is, you lied to me!"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but didn't have a chance before…

Neville sneered at Dean. "You take that back about Millicent! Nobody said anything bad about your Medusa headed boyfriend, who likes Harry better than he likes you!"

Dean puffed out his chest. "He does not! He's over Harry! And those are locks in his hair, but you wouldn't understand that. And you never liked Millicent either, so don't act all brand new about it. It's only because you finally got shagged, that now you like her!"

Neville looked scandalized.

"You are a traitor Dean!" Seamus yelled. "You and Zabini? What could you be thinking? And here I thought we were friends. I can't believe that you kept something like this from me. I can't believe that you're a poof!"

Dean glared menacingly at Seamus. "You aren't in any position to talk about backstabbing, Seamus. You and Hermione are just…wrong for what you're doing."

Ginny turned to Dean and said, "I'm glad someone finally said it. You all could have at least waited a day or 2 before you just stabbed my brother in the back." She looked at Ron, who was still gaping at Harry. "Ron, you could do so much better. And you have nerve trying to give me advice, Hermione." She gave Hermione a look of disgust.

Hermione snorted. "Someone does. Because you are making a bloody fool of yourself, Ginny! Harry is done with you and you can't even see it. He's into other things now, like kissing Zabini." She eyed Harry angrily.

"Harry didn't kiss Zabini at the lake, Zabini kissed him. I thought you knew everything, smarty pants." Ginny retorted.

Ron was still gaping. "Harry and Zabini?"

Dean eyed Ginny suspiciously. "How did you know about that? You are a sneaky wench, aren't you? I don't need you to side with me, Ginny. I still haven't forgotten what you did. You lied to Harry so he would catch me and Blaise and confunded us. Just admit it!"

"Oh gods, Dean, get over yourself. You aren't that important for someone to want to confund you. If anything, it was probably you're Slytherin boyfriend that did it, or Malfoy. He was pretty ticked off at their friendship as well. Did you ever think of that?" Ginny quipped.

"Of course he didn't," sneered Seamus. "He's a horrible judge of character."

"Yeah, I guess I am, seeing how you're shagging your friend's girlfriend. I don't want to be friends with someone like that. I didn't know you were so despicable. That's just wrong." Dean snapped.

"Yeah, you don't have the monopoly on morality either. How nasty is it that you want to be with guy who was shagging _your friend, Harry_, moments before you. That's nasty."

"Hey-!" Harry cried out. "I wasn't shagging Zabini-"

"Yeah, Harry wasn't with Zabini, I saw him go home with Malfoy that night." Neville piped up.

The wind that whipped through the Gryffindor table as everyone's necks spun around to gape at Harry caused several napkins to fall to the floor.

Hermione blinked several times in rapid succession, thinking that perhaps the faster she did it; it would help her to process what she had just heard. Seamus' jaw came unhinged and his mouth opened so wide you could see the back of his throat. Ginny's face crumpled like a discarded piece of parchment, her nose wrinkled distastefully and her lips bunched together as if she was eating lemons. Dean smiled a wicked grin.

Neville looked worried, realizing how this must sound. "I mean-"

Ron, who was still trying to grasp the kiss at the lake, heard the words, "Harry," "shagging," "Malfoy." He turned a ghastly red, sputtered and tried to jump from his seat. He only succeeded in banging his knees against the underside of the ancient wood.

"YOU'RE SHAGGING MALFOY!?" He gasped loudly, grimacing in pain.

Harry looked up at Ron with a blank expression. He reached out and jerked him forward so fast, that Hermione gasped. From another viewpoint, it would have looked like the two were lovers. Harry's lips so close to Ron's ear, Ron's eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Sit down and shut up or you will not live to see tomorrow." Harry said it so quietly. He was breathing heavily and the darkness that had threatened him before was now coming back; a lot faster and harder now. Ron opened his eyes and stared at Harry, and he moaned silently when Harry's eyes changed from a brilliant green to midnight black. He straightened up, but not before he saw a dark shadow cross Harry's face, almost as if a cloud had passed specifically over him.

"H-H-arry," he stammered. "Are you ok?"

"Of course he's not ok, Ron! You just accused him of shagging Malfoy! He'll never be ok again!" Ginny admonished.

Seamus, Dean and Neville watched Harry apprehensively, all previous conversation forgotten. They all were experiencing a strange shift of magic at the table, like a blanket had fallen over them, choking them.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. He fixed them all with wicked glare, "And for the record, I'm not shagging Malfoy." He focused his iron gaze on Ginny. She pulled away from him slightly, fully aware of the fury burning inside him; she could actually feel the heat rising from him.

"No one was in my room last night. _I _was under the concealment charm. I don't feel the need to have to report my every move to you. But I will tell you, I didn't want to face anyone after the game. I needed some time. Now you can see why. You just don't let up. Yesterday was Sirius's birthday. And I wanted to win the game for him, my last game against Slytherin. Now is everyone happy that you know all of my business? Do I need to let you all know when I'm going to the bathroom next?"

He shoved his plate away from him. It flew across the table and landed on the floor, the loud sound of breaking china filling the silence. He stood up, looked around the table and headed out of the hall, leaving his stunned friends goggling in his wake.

HPDM

Harry walked down by the black lake. He needed to get his mind together. It was stupid for him to lose control like that, especially now that things were _different_. He had to do better than that. He had to keep control of himself, keep the demon at bay. He smiled to himself, his plan would work. It was time to continue with the training.

He headed back to the castle, his mind on his upcoming work. He had reached the Fat Lady, when a voice hissed out his name.

He looked into the shadows. White blonde hair gleamed from the darkness.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? Leave before someone sees you!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was at breakfast this morning! What the hell were you thinking?" He moved out from the shadows and Harry could see that he was highly pissed off.

Harry walked over to him, pushing him down the hall towards an empty storage room. They went in and Harry shut the door. He turned just in time for Malfoy to shove him hard against the wall. His face was inches from Harry's.

"I don't know what game you're playing, Potter. But the shit ends now. Stay the hell away from me. And if you ever tell anyone-" He broke off suddenly.

Harry was shaking all over, his eyes squinted. Draco could feel him vibrating in his arms. He backed away from Harry, fear gripping him. He was ready to bolt from the room, when realization dawned on him. Harry was _laughing._

"What's so funny, Potter?" Draco asked irritably. He couldn't believe that Potter was just standing there laughing at him.

"You are, Malfoy. Enough with the theatrics. You should take this routine on the road. You may win a 'Wizzy" with this performance." He grinned wildly.

Draco fumed. "What? Oh, you got jokes, huh? How is any of this funny? Did you tell Weasel about what happened? You said you wouldn't say anything!"

Harry gave him an exasperated look. "Do you really think I told him or anybody any of this? It's already crazy enough as it is, why would I want to add to it by telling them about these…incidents? I would never hear the end of it! I meant what I said, about not telling. So you can stop worrying."

"Well, I'm not convinced! The Weasel seemed pretty accurate about the situation, if you ask me."

"Ron doesn't know anything, expect now he knows Blaise kissed me at the lake. He misunderstood Neville saying he saw us go home together."

"What?? Blaise kissed you at the lake? When was this?"

"That's not important, Malfoy! What is important is that I got them off track with this. Ginny saw you leave my room this morning, under the concealment charm." He rolled his eyes. "She is a complete nightmare."

"Blaise kissed you at the lake? That dog! He never told me that! And neither did you!" He glared at Harry. "What else have you all done? Merlin! Did I follow behind…" He paled considerably.

"Malfoy, can we focus on the immediate problem? Who cares about that! And I already told you that you were the first guy I slept with, ok! Get over it."

"Yeah, but…but…you could've done other things."

"Like the things you did with him?" Harry smirked.

Draco made a face. "I didn't do anything with him, he's my best friend."

Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "All the more reason…"

"Gods, tell me that you didn't do things with Weasley." Draco shuddered.

"You know what, Malfoy, I have things to do and you're starting to bug me. Are we done here?" Harry made as if to leave the room.

"Fine, Potter. I believe you. You didn't tell them anything. But you better make sure that this doesn't get out. The leak is on your end, which was clearly evidenced by today's little fuck up."

"Well, none of it would've happened if you weren't spotted coming out of my room. You could have at least changed your hair color to something less obvious. I can try to keep Ginny off the scent, but that won't be easy. That girl is a hellhound."

"Your friends are entirely too nosy, Potter. I don't have that problem. What I say goes in Slytherin."

"For once I would have to agree with you." Harry admitted ruefully.

Draco looked at him in surprise. Potter actually agreed with him by admitting that his friends were nosy busybodies?

"Oh don't look so shocked. My friends aren't saints, Malfoy. We get on each other's nerves sometimes. Is it always a big love fest with you and Crabbe?"

Draco laughed. "For him, yeah."

They both laughed together and it was a comfortable feeling and sound. Harry was the first to notice it, the ease of laughing with Malfoy. It was something that he never recalled doing. They both became conscious of it and immediately quieted.

Harry had been leaning against the wall. He stood up, and began smoothing down his shirt.

"Wish I could say it's been a pleasure, but…you know." He grinned lazily at Draco. "I got to go."

"When are you going to work on the magic stuff?" He asked, he didn't want to sound too anxious.

Harry watched Draco intently, his mind working. He turned his head slightly to the side. "I was going to do something tonight. But I don't know if I can trust you, Malfoy. I don't know how far to take this with you."

"You don't think you can trust me? I haven't said a word about us, to anyone. Haven't I proven myself?"

"No. Sex doesn't mean anything. If everyone ended up knowing, no one is going to die, except maybe our pride. I'm talking about something entirely different."

Draco looked intrigued. "What are you up to Potter? Is this one of your adventures that you always seem to be involved in? Is it something that's going to get us in trouble, get us killed?"

"Yes on all counts."

Draco's eyes widened. "You're really serious about this? Why are you asking me? Where are your faithful sidekicks, Boy Dunder and Annoying Girl?"

"They're picking up our mascot, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."

Draco scowled. "Oh, yeah Potty, I forgot about that one."

"Look, Malfoy, the truth is, you may be the only one who can actually appreciate the irony of what I'm doing. If you are in, then meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight. If not, then stay the fuck out of my way." He left the room, not waiting to see if Draco was going to agree or not. Draco stared after him, clearly in shock. Potter was acting so…Slytherin.

HPDM

When Draco arrived at the Room of Requirement, Harry was already there. He was standing in the middle of the room, drawing strange looking hieroglyphics on his bare skin. Draco stopped and stared, mesmerized by Harry's sensual movements as he applied the ochre pigment. Despite the sensuality, Harry exuded deadly intent, like the warriors of old. His golden skin, still bronzed after all this time, absorbed the red, yellow and brown colors; making his skin glow in the light. There was hardly any light in the room, except for a single black candle placed in the center of a circle. A large black book, the one Draco had seen in Harry's room the night before, was next to him. Harry raised his head and studied Draco with a grim expression on his face.

"So can I trust you? Or will you betray me at your next earliest convenience?"

"I came didn't I?"

"Sign a waiver." He produced a piece of parchment from a small box that was on a side table Draco hadn't noticed before.

"Come on, Potter. I said I wouldn't turn you in."

"Malfoy, sign it or get out."

Grumbling, Draco signed the paper. "This had better be good, all this bloody drama."

Harry, satisfied, put the paper back in the box; he then pulled out a small potion vial. The contents were a deep shade of violet. He returned to the box again, and took out a small pill that looked like candy.

Draco looked on with interest. "What's that?"

"This helps with the pain." He turned up the potion vial, draining its contents. He staggered slightly, but then straightened up. "You can have one of these, if you want." He held it out to Draco.

Draco looked down at the pill. "You're using drugs, Potter?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, when I figured out that's what they were, I was pretty shocked myself. But at this point, I don't even care if they are. They have helped me more than you know."

Draco was floored. Harry was openly admitting to using drugs. He would have never suspected this. But then again, Harry did get drunk a lot, maybe drugs weren't so far behind. He had used them himself, once or twice. "Where did you get it from?"

"Look I just got it alright? Do you want it or not? I'm not hooked or anything, it just helps with my pain from the werewolf attack."

Draco eyed him curiously. He wanted to contradict that statement, but decided against it. Now was not the time for a lecture. He looked down at it again.

"Maybe this will help you to change your mind."

Harry put the pill on his tongue and walked over to Draco. He leaned in, lightly pressing the boy's lips with his tongue, wanting entrance. Any hesitation Draco may have had dissolved instantly melted and he opened his mouth for Harry. Harry's tongue brushed against his Draco's and he responded in kind. Harry's kiss tasted sweet, like peach nectar and spice. Draco marveled in it, enjoying the sensation. He hardly noticed the pill, which had dissolved almost upon contact with him.

Harry moved back, breaking the kiss. Draco hung there, mouth open, his mind swirling. It still felt like Harry's lips were on his, and that his hands were running all over his body. The fact that Harry was now across the room, didn't quell the fantasy in Draco's mind.

"Now I have something I need to do. Lie down and wait, ok?" Draco hadn't even noticed the soft, plush couch that was against the wall near his side. Harry took his hand and walked him to the couch.

"No matter what happens, don't interrupt ok?" Draco nodded, Harry's words sounding so far away. He felt like he was floating on air.

Draco reclined on the couch, and he watched Harry walk back to the candle. He kneeled down on the floor and he opened the book. Harry closed his eyes and he began breathing in a steady rhythm. Draco saw that the colored symbols on Harry's skin had begun to twist and swirl, like they had come to life. He pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to get a closer look. Harry looked so serene sitting there, but so powerful. Draco felt the magic in the room intensify. There was a sickly sweet scent in the air and the charge of static electricity. Draco began to feel a bit uneasy, but the calming intoxication of the drug pushed that feeling away.

The silence continued. The candle flickered and then the flame brightened, expanding out in a fountain of sparks. Draco tried to sit up again, but his limbs were not responding to his command. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry had placed his hands on the book and called out

"_aimalotreve EGO addo vos porro tamen EGO imperium vos!"_

He repeated it three times, and then sat back on his hunches. The book twitched once, twice, three times. A dark shadow rose from the pages, illuminated by the candle, causing the sparks to blaze even hotter. The room became hot and murky, the heat shimmering from the normally ice cold tile.

Draco watched in morbid fascination as the shadow moved towards Harry. Harry showed no fear, only welcomed it by sticking out his right hand. The shadow had an animalistic quality, but no clearly defined features. It stopped about a foot away from Harry. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket.

"INCARCEROUS"

It began to shimmer violently, and Harry quickly leaned over it. He inhaled the misty apparition in several deep breaths. Once the shadow was gone, Harry fell back, dropping to his knees. He placed his hands on the floor, still holding his wand.

"_aimalotreve Vos es iam reus quod sub meus imperium." _He managed to gasp out, he was shaking violently now. He put his hands up to his head, holding his temples tightly. Blood poured from Harry's nose and he spit it from his mouth. He shakily cast a cleaning spell with his wand over his face and the floor. Only then did he turn to Draco.

"Potter! Shit! What the hell did you do?" Draco was pale. He had managed to sit up on the couch. He got up and walked up to Harry. He reached down to help him up.

"Don't touch me!" Harry cried out in alarm. Draco drew back, startled.

"I was only trying to help, Potter!"

"I know, Malfoy, it's not…safe to touch me right now. I'm ok." He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. His voice sounded low, husky…_possessed_. Draco could see the swirling irises; nothing was reflected in them; it was just empty black pools.

"Potter, what the hell was that? That was a dark art spell!"

"What was your first clue, Malfoy?"

Any trace of Draco's high disappeared in that sobering and terrifying moment. Learning that Harry Potter was practicing dark arts loudly announced to Draco that his world had changed forever, irrevocably. If the once proud and true Gryffindor was casting dark spells to summon dark creatures to do Merlin knows what; they were all lost. The wizard world was at the precipice of destruction. The Dark Lord's poisonous and treacherous reign had finally succeeded in destroying Draco's carefully constructed illusion of life.

Instead of dealing with the enormity of his collapsed belief system, his mind only allowed him to focus on a less distressing issue.

"You cast a dark arts spell, in Hogwarts?? Do you know how much trouble you're in?" An even scarier thought took hold. "Wait, I'm in here with you! Now we are both going to be in expelled! Have you lost your mind?? What the hell are we going to do now?"

He looked around wildly, half expecting Dumbledore to appear through the walls at any moment, ready to break his wand and send him to Azkaban. He looked like a skittish colt, ready to bolt at any moment.

"Relax Malfoy, stop being such a git! We're not going to get caught. I took care of all that."

"How did you take care of it? And what the hell did you summon?"

"This is the Room of Requirement. I required someplace where I wouldn't get caught. So that is exactly what I got. Oh and I summoned a demon." He said this like he had borrowed a potions book. He picked up his shirt and put it on. "I have to go and take this stuff off. These rune symbols are practically tattoo art. Hard to get off."

"I can't believe this. You summoned a demon?? Why? What the hell for?"

Harry waved his hand over the remaining items in the room. The book, candle and box all disappeared.

"Potter??"

Harry sighed. "I can't defeat Voldemort without some extra help."

"And you think a demon is going to help you do that?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to raise the dead."


	12. Slave to the Rhythm

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am so excited that people are taking their time to write a little something. I am so surprised that people like this. Harry/Draco is such a popular slash & I am so late in the game, that everything has been done. I see so many other stories that have hundreds of reviews; my little story is not so great in it's little part of the universe. But hey, I'm glad that I have some loyal readers. I love you!**

**Evilplotbunnyakabella: I don't like Ginny either. Well, mabye I should say ****I don't like her with Harry. I get hell from my friend who is a Ginny fan, but oh well!**

**BohemianSnitch: Yeah, I'm trying to work that out, his little trip to the graveyard. :)**

**EarthMystic: The demon will have a variety of roles in the story. I didn't necessarily have Anubis in mind when I came up with that plotline. The spell in the previous chapter is written in Latin. Basically Harry is bringing the demon forth and binding it fin order to control it. He is only using a part of the spell because he is not ready to handle the full power of it.**

**joexdallasandro: Thank you again for your kind words. LOL recent obsession. I know how you feel. I am always checking to see if someone read this thing or left a review. :) Still working on the drug angle. It will play more in the later parts of the story.**

**Lovestruckbyanelf: Glad you liked the breakfast drama...Gryffindor is going to have even more drama later. I decided to let Harry realize that he was using drugs. He doesn't yet know of his addiction.**

**Myladytopaz: Thank you for your support. I like a Dark!Harry. I don't see that too often. And the stories usually make him very gullible and naive. My Harry is pretty cunning and will be more than a match for Draco. He will definitely be showing his true Slytherin side.**

**GoddessMoonLady: This chapter is dedicated to you. :) **

**-------------------------**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything **

**Warning: Sexy Slash scene! **

**Slave to the Rhythm**

Hermione was a horrible friend. At least that is what she kept telling herself. Why had she not seen that Harry was changing? How could she have missed it? Well, that was not exactly true. She had noticed that he was acting differently, but she had been so caught up in her own life, she chose to ignore it.

Harry had been different since Cedric's death. That wasn't unusual though, anyone would be affected by a tragic death like that. She wasn't even the same after that. But Harry had watched him die. She couldn't possibly imagine what that must have been like. And then when Sirius died two years ago, Harry had become a seething mass of rage and despair. She didn't really know how to talk to him anymore. She always had to be careful around him; never sure when he was going to erupt. She had prayed that he would find something else to focus on, besides Voldemort and impending death.

She had been happy that he had found some solace in Ginny. It had been wonderful for both of her friends, or so she thought. She knew Ginny had loved Harry since they were kids and she sincerely wanted them to be happy. But now things were an absolute disaster between them. Their relationship had actually made things worse for both of them. She had seen Harry angry before, but the quiet deadly rage that smoldered just below his skin at breakfast the other day, completely terrified her.

She had noticed him over the last couple of months, slowly becoming someone she didn't recognize anymore. He had this darkness about him, as if he lived under a constant shadow, both literally and figuratively. She had been rocked to her core when Harry had used wandless magic at the pub. Ever since that night, she had been unable to corner Harry to ask him about it. He had been as slippery as trying to catch a sunbeam. She had felt the power emanating from him at the table. It was a dark shift. She had been around enough dark magic now to know the difference. She was frightened of what all of this could possibly mean.

And now there was this new situation with Malfoy. She had seen Harry's face when she accused Ron of sleeping with the enemy. It was only a spilt second, but Harry had winced. She had seen the quick look of apprehension in his eyes. Ginny's description of a random blonde certainly could have fit Malfoy. Come to think of it, she remembered the night Malfoy had spilled Ron's secret. She had left, but Malfoy had stayed behind. Neville had privately confirmed to her that he had seen them walking arm and arm back to the castle. They were also drunk off their asses.

This news greatly disturbed Hermione. She had never expected that Harry would become a drinker. When Harry left the Burrow after his fight with Ginny, Charlie had told them that Harry had drunk quite a bit while he was in Romania. He had also been taking quite a few pain potions. Charlie had simply chalked it up to Harry's inexperience with the dragons. Newer handlers were not used to the hard work and often injured themselves on seemingly easy tasks.

Hermione wondered if Ron had noticed any of these things. Since they had stopped talking, she felt completely disconnected from her comfort zone. They had always been the best of friends, and now she couldn't reach either one of them.

Hermione was sitting in the common room, reading her notes from Transfiguration, when the portrait opened. She saw the flame of red hair. She sighed, and then set her mind to put aside her anger. She closed the book.

"Ron, I need to talk to you."

He looked at her, anger blooming like a flower on his face.

"I don't think so, Hermione. There is nothing that you can say that I want to hear." He headed for his room.

"Ron! It's important. It's about…Harry."

"What about him?"

She looked around the room. There were several students still there. She motioned him over to her desk. He followed her, tossed his bag onto the table and stood looking at her, his arms crossed.

"So talk."

"I'm worried about Harry. Have you noticed that he has been acting kind of weird?"

Ron snorted. "Hermione, I would have to be a complete git to not notice that. He threw a plate at us last weekend. He threatened to kill me. He has been kissing Slytherins. He can do wandless magic. He has completely destroyed my sister. Yeah, things are a little weird with Harry lately."

"Well, what are we going to do about it? Have you even talked to him at all?"

Ron tilted his head. "We? _We_ aren't going to do anything. Harry hasn't said much to me this past week at all. Frankly, I don't know what to say to him. He isn't exactly open arms these days."

"That's just it, Ron. Why is he so different? Harry has never been like this towards us. Aren't you worried?"

"Honestly, no. Harry has a lot going on. He always has. If he needs help, he knows how to ask for it. He's not a baby, Hermione. He doesn't need us to hang over him every second of the day. He's a grown man now. Besides, he seems to be handling himself just fine. It seems that he has been spending time with Zabini. His attitude lately sure stinks of Slytherin."

Hermione looked as if she had been slapped. "Ron! How can you say that? You're acting as if you don't care about him anymore. He's your best friend."

"Well maybe you should remind him of that, Hermione! Maybe you should be lecturing him on how badly he is treating Ginny! She loves him, but he barely acknowledges her presence! He's secretive, never around anymore. He hardly pays any attention at Quidditch practice. So don't go lecturing me about what I don't care about!" He snatched his bag from the table.

"Ron! Don't be like that! I'm just worried about Harry. I just don't know how to be there for him. We all used to be so clo-"

Ron glared at her. "You spend so much time worrying about Harry! Did you ever worry about me like that, Hermione? Now it's all about Seamus, right? You never cared about me at all! I was just something for you to do, when Harry finally got with Ginny. Maybe there is something more to your _worry_ then you have been letting on."

Hermione's hand flashed out faster than she thought possible. The sound of the stinging slap filled the common room. Tears filled her eyes.

"I never would've thought you would have sunk that low, Ronald Weasley! How dare you say that me! You try to cover your mess by blaming me? We would be together now if you hadn't lied about Pansy! This has nothing to do with Harry or Seamus! This is your doing! Harry is like a brother to me. But I actually loved you, Ron! Obviously, you didn't love me enough to tell me the truth! Just forget everything I said! You are beyond selfish!"

She stormed out of the common room. Ron stared after her, his chest hurting.

"That went over well, Ron."

Ron turned to see Harry leaning against the wall by the fireplace.

"Yeah, well, we all can't be perfect or be you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that no matter what you do, people are still madly in love with you. I obviously don't have that charm." He jerked his bag over his shoulder.

"Well, it can't help if you accuse them of being in love with other people. I would remove that from your list of 'endearing things to say to my ex-girlfriend who I desperately want back'."

"I must have missed the memo. When did you become Malfoy?"

Harry's smile didn't meet his eyes. "Malfoy? So now I'm him? First, I was shagging him, now I've become him? Make up your mind."

"Harry! What's up with you? Why are you acting so weird? All this sarcasm…that's not you. How you acted at breakfast last week; you threatened me! And you're treating Ginny like…she's scum or something. What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry looked at his friend. He knew Ron would not understand what he was doing. He didn't even completely understand it himself. It didn't always feel like he was in complete control of his actions lately. He would have to work harder. But he didn't need them to start butting in now. He plastered regret on his face.

"Ron, I'm sorry about last week. You just caught me off guard with that Malfoy thing. I've had enough bad press. I kind of panicked. And I'm sorry about Ginny too. But she is getting out of control, don't you think? I don't know how to deal with that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the Malfoy thing. I was so shocked; I didn't mean to yell that out. I should have known it was a mistake. Why can't you give Ginny another chance? I know she truly loves you, Harry."

"I can't do that, Ron. I am no good to anyone right now. Ginny deserves better than what I can give her. You must understand that, don't you? Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do! She's my baby sister! But Harry, I don't know what to do for her. I've tried everything. Nothing is helping. Fred and George even sent her Forget-Him potion. It still didn't do anything. I'm afraid of what's going to happen to her." He looked at him with a sad expression. "And I don't want this to come between us, Harry."

"Can you promise me that it won't?"

Ron stared at Harry. It had killed him when they ended their friendship over that stupid Tri-Wizard Tournament. If Harry had been killed while fighting that dragon, he would have died right along with him. If anything happened to Harry now, he would still die, right along with him. But Ginny was blood, his own sister. And she was hurting, badly. His continued friendship with Harry was torturing her. But he had made the choice to try and stay neutral. But he could see that it was not going to be that simple anymore.

Harry waited quietly while Ron struggled to answer. He knew that Ron was in a terrible position. He wouldn't blame him if he had to stay by Ginny's side and try to help her through this. It would actually make what he had to do easier. He didn't want Ron or Hermione involved with his plans. The further they stayed out of his way, the safer they would be. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep the demon docile.

"Harry, you're my best friend. I would follow you anywhere. But please don't ask me to choose between you and my sister."

"Do you really think that I would do that? You must really think I have turned into Malfoy. Well, I'm glad you let me in on that little secret. At least I know where I stand with you now. Thanks for letting me know." He brushed past Ron to head up the stairs to his room.

"Harry," Ron called out, "I'm sorry you're taking it like that."

Harry spoke without turning. "Don't worry about it. We all have things we have to do."

HPDM

Draco watched the golden owl heading towards his window. The beautiful bird landed gracefully on the sill, and twisted its head around to preen silky feathers. He went to the window and opened it. The owl fixed him with large unblinking eyes, before it stuck out a leg. Draco took the small letter and gave it an owl treat. After wolfing down the treat, which it swallowed whole, it took off.

Draco anxiously opened the note.

_Room of Requirement, Midnight_

He sat down on his bed. He hadn't heard from Harry since their last meeting. Part of him was glad about that. He had been blown away by Harry's actions. Drugs, casting dark spells, summoning dark and dangerous creatures, his plans on raising the dead; all had shaken Draco's sense of balance. He had not seen that coming at all. It was almost too frightening to think about.

The other part of him was angry. Angry that Harry had ignored him for the last couple of weeks. Well, maybe ignored was a bit harsh, but he certainly hadn't acted like he wanted to be bothered. Draco had never been ignored before; not from someone he had sex with.

He knew that things with this were obviously complicated, but he had expected some sort of response from the Gryffindor. Draco had never felt so…confused.

He didn't like it. He didn't even know what these feelings meant. He wasn't even sure they were feelings. Maybe it was the sex. Sex could do that to people; make them think they had feelings when it was really just hormones and horniness. Merlin knew that sex with Harry was an experience that would never be duplicated. His pants were tightening just thinking about it. There was nothing wrong with wanting someone for the sex.

People did crazy things for boring, plain sex. Good sex was something that most would be happy to find. You were lucky to find a partner who was good at sex, especially at this school. But great sex…well, that was a different thing. GREAT SEX was in a mystery realm. It was something that he and his fellow Slytherins had whispered about for years. They all wanted to find that someone who could be classified as "GREAT SEX." None of them had found anyone who could be called that. Nott had said a Ravenclaw girl was pretty good, but she had done a terrible job giving him a blowjob.

Harry was GREAT SEX. Draco believed Harry was even beyond that. Harry was **PHENOMENAL SEX**. Draco was glad that he couldn't tell anyone about it. He knew his whole House would want to try him out. It wouldn't matter that he was Harry Potter or if he belonged to any one person. There would be a cut-throat, all-out seduction war for a night with him. Harry would be the demise of Slytherin if anyone knew how extraordinary he was in bed. He couldn't allow anyone _read: Blaise Zabini_ to get their hands on him.

Draco smiled to himself, his mind reliving their sexual encounters. He hoped Harry would be in the mood tonight. The 'Little Dragon' was straining eagerly against his pants, loudly announcing its desire. Draco sighed. He had jacked off to Harry every single day, sometimes two or three times. It was about time that the real Harry handled it.

--------------------

Midnight crawled to Hogwarts. Draco practically ran to the Room of Requirement. He had never remembered a day being so long. He had suffered Pansy's declarations of love and sexual requests. He had not told her that he had changed his mind about wanting to be with her. For some odd reason, he was having a crisis of conscience. He wasn't sure why it bothered him to hurt her. He chalked it up to not wanting to face her tears, or worse, creating another Ginny Weasley.

He had reluctantly had sex with her a couple of nights ago, and he had found himself imagining Harry was underneath him. It was the only way he could keep the erection. He had to bite his lip to keep from saying Harry's name out loud, when he finally came. She had pressed him for an encore that day, but he adamantly refused, his midnight rendezvous his priority.

Harry was lounging on a red plush couch when Draco entered the room. He was reading from the black tome again. He looked up when Draco walked over to him.

"You're late."

"Hello to you to. Never one for manners, I see."

"I'll leave those up to you. You have enough snobbery for the both of us."

"What you call snobbery, I call sophistication and class. I know that is a concept that is foreign and alien to you. But do try to keep your knuckles from dragging on the floor OK? Hogwarts is not the cleanest place."

Harry laughed out loud. "God, Malfoy. You are a clever one! I could never be you."

"What? Of course you couldn't. You would waste your life trying to be me. What a poor, broken, lonely grownup you would be."

"Who says I want to grow up? It sucks. My childhood sucked, and so have my years here. Life sucks." He closed the book with a slam.

"What's wrong with you? I know doing dark spells should be a happy joyous event, but you seem really shitty tonight." Draco hoped that his mood would vastly improve. But then again, angry **PHENOMENAL SEX** could possibly be the highlight of his life.

"Professor Lupin gave me a note for the Restricted Section, but Madam Pince demanded to know what specific book I needed. I couldn't tell her what I wanted. She wouldn't let me search there. So now I have to waste several nights breaking into the library."

"How are you going to do that? Filch is out there with his stupid wife, Mrs. Norris. It should be a law about that sort of thing."

Harry got up quickly. He pulled a small bag from the side of the couch. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a silvery shimmering cloak. He opened the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Draco sat down on the couch next to him. He watched the paper with interest. Strange footsteps appeared on the paper, showing names. Draco's mouth opened wide.

"Where did you get that? How did you do that?" He had completely underestimated Harry. He was in possession of some of the best magical items.

Harry grinned. "It's good to have friends who don't mind breaking a few rules." The map showed Filch in his office. Harry tucked the map in his jeans pocket and stood up. He picked up the cloak.

"Are you coming, Malfoy?"

Draco blinked at him. "You want me to break into the library with you? We are going to get caught! No, I'm not going with you." He pouted like a little kid.

"Suit yourself." Harry wrapped the cloak around him and disappeared.

Draco started from the couch. He looked wildly around the room.

"Potter!" He stood up, heart slamming into his ribcage. Harry had disappeared. He knew invisibility spells too?? My God, he should have been hanging out with Harry years ago! He heard a soft snicker from his right. He turned his head quickly and felt a hand grab his ass. He yelped.

Harry emerged from under the cloak, holding his side with laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Malfoy. I remember when I did that to you 3rd year. It is even funnier now."

Draco's face was red. "That wasn't funny, Potter! You have an invisibility cloak? Those are rare. Where did you get that from??" Malfoy couldn't even hide the envy in his voice.

"It was my father's. Are we going or not? I'm not trying to be down there all night." He gave Draco a significant look. "There is something else that we could be doing."

Draco's breath caught. His groin pulsed excitedly. He moved over to Harry as slow as he could. He didn't want to show him how excited he was at the idea of being with him again.

"Fine," he drawled. "Let's get this over with."

"You need to relax! Here," he reached in his pocket and produced his candy supply. "Take it." Draco hesitated for a fraction of a second. He then let Harry pop it into his mouth.

The trip to the library was pretty uneventful. They both searched books for a spell that would be able to fully contain a demon without it possessing the caster. Harry just wanted to find the book and then tell Madam Pince the name of it so he could check it out. They spent about an hour down there; Harry checking the map every so often for any signs of Filch.

Draco had to admit he was very intrigued by the trip. He had always wanted to go into this part of the library. Even though Severus was his god-father, he had never given him permission to use this part. There were so many dark magic books here. Only his house had more, but most of those books had been confiscated or sold. Draco had never really read any of the books, mainly because his father was edgy about him touching them. Draco was no fool. Lucius didn't want Draco to ever get the idea to use a spell against him.

He found a book that talked a lot about demon possession. Perhaps this would help. He brought the book to Harry, who was sitting down at a desk in the very far corner. The light of his wand was guiding him over the pages.

"I think this may help." He handed the book to him. Harry skimmed the pages, turning them quickly.

"Yes, this will help. Thanks, Malfoy." He smiled at him, genuinely happy.

Draco's heart fluttered. Harry had such a beautiful smile. And for the first time, it seemed like he was really happy to be in his company. It was a weird moment. The hideousness of what they were doing; connected to a happy date. How's that for a total reality fucker? Draco was standing here helping Harry become a demon and all he could think about was if Harry enjoyed his company. He began to wonder if Ginny was the only one who was crazy. She was about to have company on her Harry Potter acid trip.

Harry stood up and stretched. "I'm done with this for tonight. I have found a couple of books myself. So I can at least give Madam Pince a start." He closed the books and looked at Draco.

"What's wrong?"

Draco looked sad for some reason. "Why are you doing this, Potter? This is dangerous. Dark magic is not to be played with. Do you really know what you are doing?"

"I know it's dangerous. Do you think I'm playing a game? But I have to do something. I feel it in my bones, my blood. Something is telling me to do this. I have power that I don't know about and I have never bothered to figure it out. Voldemort gave me some of his power. He is the Heir of Slytherin. He surely has great power. I am only doing something I should have done a long time ago."

"That's the key though. Voldemort was in Slytherin, every dark witch and wizard came from my House. You weren't meant to be a dark wizard, Harry. This can only be a bad thing."

"Malfoy, I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in a different House."

Draco wished he could get used to his mouth hanging open by now. It was such an undignified look.

"The Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin?? You were meant to be a Slytherin? Oh my god!" Draco leaned against the book case for support. "I can't believe this. All this time…" he trailed off.

"What, you would have been nice to me if you'd known?" He smirked.

Draco ran fingers through his hair. Out of everything he had learned about Harry, this rocked him to the core, more than anything else. It made some sense to him. He could never understand the attraction that he had to Harry. Even though they had spent years hating one another, they had been inexplicably drawn. The obsessive hatred that had existed between them was probably caused by the fact that Harry should have been in his House. It was like something had been out of balance or something. The Hat senses the essence of a person and Harry had denied his.

"I would have thought different of you, yes. When I asked to be your friend, something in me knew we could have been. I don't just walk up to people and ask them for friendship."

"Well, Malfoy, despite the fact of my supposed House placement, I still don't think I did the wrong thing. I'm not an elitist or racist like most of your House. I can be friends with anyone, not just purebloods or mixed bloods or whatever. I still wouldn't have fit in. And you still wouldn't have liked me because I'm not a pureblood."

Draco nodded. "I suppose you're right about that. I did have a fucked up attitude about that." He looked down at his shoes.

"So does this mean you don't have that attitude anymore?"

Draco looked up, drinking in Harry's emerald eyes and full lips.

"No," he said quietly.

Harry walked over to where Draco was leaning. Draco watched him silently. Harry ran his hand over Draco's cheek. He turned his lips into the hand, softly kissing Harry's palm, his eyes closed. Harry leaned into Draco's body and gently suckled his bottom lip. Draco's arms wrapped themselves around Harry and he happily returned the gentle suckle. Harry broke the kiss abruptly. Draco's eyes flew open. Confusion soared.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that your attitude has changed. Take me to your room."

Draco had never taken a non pureblood to his room. He had never taken one into his House before either. All of his sexual encounters had been with purebloods. He had just realized that Harry was his first. He hadn't even thought about that.

--------------------------

But here he was, sneaking Harry into the Slytherin common room. It was helpful that he had his invisibility cloak. All Harry had to do was follow behind him and they would be OK. He had not expected to run into Blaise, who was sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Late night, eh Draco? Whose panties were you in this time? Pansy's on the warpath by the way."

Draco groaned. "Again? What else is new? I'm going to bed."

"Well, what did you expect? She told me that you and she had gotten back together. But that you haven't been giving up the goods like you used to." He chuckled. "She said you finally relented the other night, but that you were not really into it. She said you came pretty quickly."

Draco's stomach dropped. He could hear Potter hissing beside him in laughter. He snarled at Blaise.

"Doesn't she know how to keep her mouth shut?! Shit, do you have to listen to everything she says? Some things are private, ya know?" He was mortified.

Blaise looked at Draco in astonishment. "Why are you so shocked? Pansy tells me everything about your relationship. You know that. Why should she change? She talked me to death about you when you had split up. She's convinced that you were seeing someone else. I'm beginning to think she's right. Please Draco, for the love of Merlin; don't put me through that again."

"I'm going to bed, Blaise. I can't deal with this right now." He walked up to his suite.

As soon as he closed the door, Harry appeared from under the cloak.

"Not one word, Potter," Draco said menacingly. "I don't want to hear it."

"So Malfoy, since you have a girlfriend, why are you doing this with me?" Harry's expression was dead serious. He had found it funny at first, but then became increasingly annoyed by this knowledge.

Draco squirmed. "Well, I have to keep up appearances, don't I? How's it going to look if the Slytherin King doesn't have a consort?"

"Come off it, Malfoy! Do you think I'm stupid? If that's the case, then just be with her. You don't need me." He moved towards the door.

Draco snarled. "What the fuck is this shit? You come all the way down here and now you're leaving? Come on! Why are you making this a big issue? Who cares about Pansy?"

Harry turned around, suddenly angry. "I want to know why the hell we're doing this if you have a girlfriend. That's not right, Malfoy! Don't lie to her like that!"

"Pansy isn't my girlfriend, Potter. We aren't really together."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. "You aren't even lying with your usual efficiency. Don't forget I saw you two. And Blaise just confirmed it! It's one thing if we're involved in this perverse, dysfunctional situation, but not if someone else is being lied to. I still care about people's feelings, even if you don't."

Draco stared at him. "Oh my god, Potter! Are you giving me an ultimatum?" He was almost touched by the sentiment.

Harry was just as surprised as Draco. He didn't realize that was exactly what he had just done. "So what if I am?" he asked.

"Nobody gives me ultimatums, Potter! Especially not you! You are really tripping!"

"So you are going to stay with Pansy then?" his green eyes flashing danger, "are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure that nobody is going to tell me what to do! I will make my own decisions when I'm damn well ready!"

Harry's eyes narrowed to thin slits. "Fine, then. I'll see ya around. It's been fun." He angrily jerked the cloak up to put it on. _Stupid fucking Malfoy! _

Draco walked over and snatched open the door. "Don't let it hit you on the way out!" His attempt at keeping his anger at bay was not working.

Harry turned sizzling eyes to Draco's face. "Don't fucking rush me! I'm leaving! You're such an asshole!" He deliberately slowed down, taking his time. His mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to prolong the moment.

Draco's insides were a torturous mess. He desperately didn't want Harry to go, but he had to save some sort of face. It was bad enough that Harry consumed his thoughts, day and night. He couldn't allow himself to stand here and beg him not to go, even though he was almost to that point.

"Hurry up!" he hissed. "Get the fuck out, already!" He reached out his hand to push the now invisible Harry. It connected with his shoulder and he gave him a gentle shove.

Harry felt the gentleness of the push. He had fought Malfoy many times, and it was never _gentle. _He realized the opportunity that Draco had just given him.

His hand snaked out from under the cloak and he shoved Malfoy back, just as _gentle_.

"Don't push me, Malfoy!"

Draco pushed Harry again, hard enough that the cloak slid off. Harry grabbed Draco by the shirt, his feet twisting in the material on the floor. He fell against the door, which slammed loudly. Draco grabbed Harry and slammed him against the dressing table. Several bottles of his expensive cologne jingled. A few rolled to the floor.

Harry twisted his body away from the table, still clutching Draco's shirt. Draco still had the forward momentum and he was able to push Harry back against the wardrobe door. Harry let go of the shirt and wrapped his arms around Draco, squeezing him as tight as he could. Draco gasped and immediately pistoned his arms down to push Harry's hands away, but the grip was like iron.

Draco saw Harry's exposed neck, veins popping with the effort of squeezing him. Draco's head shot forward, and he sank his teeth into the soft flesh. He felt Harry release him instantly, his hands going to his chest to push him away. But Draco held on, his arms wrapping around Harry's back, pulling him closer. He could feel Harry's staccato heart beat and the warmth of his body against his. Draco closed his eyes, savoring the taste of his neck, inhaling the scent that had consumed his mind.

Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's body and he turned his head to suckle his ear. He heard Draco inhale sharply and he let go of his neck. Harry nibbled the earlobe, and then slowly licked his neck. Draco's fingers dug into Harry's back, his toes twisting in his shoes.

"Bastard," he panted out.

He jerked away from Harry, but Harry caught his wrist, yanking him back. Their eyes met; the molten mercury and smoldering olives fighting for dominance. Harry moved first, lowering his shoulder into Draco's slighter build. He grabbed him around the waist, snatching him off his feet. He moved quickly and threw him onto the bed. He was on top of him before Draco knew what had happened.

Draco squirmed under Harry, trying to wriggle out from under him. Harry had straddled him and was using his weight to press him down. He leaned down, just as Draco's arms blocked him from getting any closer. Harry grabbed both of his arms and held them tightly over Draco's head. Draco struggled briefly, until Harry's lips connected with his own. He immediately responded.

Harry let go of Draco's arms and the blonde wrapped them around Harry's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Their lips and tongues were savagely battling, as their passion exploded around them. Moans and grunts permeated the air. Harry sat back and pulled Draco up. He grabbed Draco's shirt and ripped the material apart, buttons flying across the bed. Draco hardly noticed. His eyes were drawn to the front of Harry's pants. He grabbed Harry's belt and ripped it off, then dug his fingers into the button hole, trying to undo them. He yanked them down, not caring how desperate he appeared.

Harry's dick was in his face, a temptation he could never resist. He eagerly took him in his mouth, his hands holding Harry's ass, pulling him in deeper. Harry threw his head back, his eyes closed as he felt Draco's lips and tongue suck his head. He cried out, when Draco inhaled him deeply, pulling him to the back of his throat, his tongue swirling. Harry grabbed the back of Draco's head, thrusting. A seductive hissing sound escaped Harry's mouth. Draco loved to hear Harry when he did that. He knew he had him then.

Harry knew what he wanted. With great difficulty, he pulled away from Draco.

"Draco," he said, his voice almost inaudible with the lust of their actions, "I want to be inside of you. Will you let me?"

Draco stiffened. A great fear welled up inside of him. He looked at Harry's pulsing dick and almost swooned. Harry wanted to put that, where? He looked up into his lover's hypnotic eyes. He was ready to do almost anything that Harry asked of him, _almost. _

Draco smiled at him. "You're a little rough tonight. You might break something. I'm too pretty to bruise." He gently grabbed Harry's dick again, sensing that Harry was about to protest. He didn't want him to get upset. "I promise another time, OK?" He expertly sucked the tip of his member, which was wet with Harry's light juice.

Harry's protest died on his lips. Draco's intensity on sucking his dick increased. Harry began moaning loudly, the hissing returning. He could feel his orgasm coming. He tried to hold it, but Draco was merciless on him. The waves of pleasure hit him like a brick wall. He writhed uncontrollably, grabbing Draco's shoulders hard. His essence surged forth, hot and sticky, into Draco's mouth.

Draco's eyes opened in surprise. He wasn't sure what to do. He had sucked him off before, but he honestly couldn't remember what had happened. Did he spit it out or did he swallow? Harry was still in the throes of ecstasy and was oblivious to Draco's dilemma. He was still thrusting, his hard pulsing member not quite finished. Draco continued sucking his lover, the essence still in his mouth. He hoped Harry didn't notice the slight break in rhythm.

Draco then realized his wand was no where close by. If he spit it out, Harry would definitely notice a large puddle on the bed. What if he got angry? Draco wondered if he would be offended if Harry had spit out his essence on the bed. He knew that he would be, unless they had discussed it before hand. It was a little late for the conversation.

Harry shuddered one last time, a long hiss winding through the air. Draco made a decision. He pulled back from Harry and quickly jumped up, pushing him towards the bed. He dashed to the bathroom and spit the essence in the sink. He hurried back to his bed, praying that Harry wouldn't connect the dots. Harry languished on the bed, spent from his orgasm. Draco took one look at him and his long dormant animal instinct took over.

He stalked to the bed, his erection stiff and pulsing painfully. He looked down on Harry, whose eyes swam unfocused. Draco pulled him up roughly. Harry tuned in to his mood immediately. A slow smile crossed his face. Draco snatched Harry's shirt off, throwing it across the room. Harry inched to the edge of the bed and wrapped a leg around Draco, pulling him forward. He reached up and jerked Draco's shirt from his shoulders. It slid to the floor.

Harry undid Draco's pants, pulling them down agonizingly slow. Harry gave him a sly, teasing smile. Draco struggled to stay composed. Now that he was free of his bondings, his dick throbbed in anticipation. Harry leaned forward and softly kissed the tip, then sucked the tip into his mouth. Draco moaned, but whined when Harry abruptly stopped.

"Why did you spit me out?" Harry asked with a pout in his voice. He slowly started sucking him again, teasing. He stopped again, waiting.

Draco whimpered. "I'm sorry, I panicked. Don't stop." He pushed himself towards Harry again, his eyes pleading.

Harry sucked him again, pulling him deeper in his mouth. He worked his shaft, listening to Draco's moans. He pulled away, yet again. Draco's hand tightened against his shoulder, digging painfully into his skin.

"What do I want to hear, Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again, OK? Please…" the absence of his mouth and body was driving him crazy.

"Please what?"

"Please, will you let me fuck you?"

Harry lowered his eyes, taking in Draco's pride and joy. He was beyond ready to feel Draco inside of him, but he knew he had to punish his arrogant lover for denying him the same opportunity. Spitting him out in the sink had hurt his feelings somewhat, but that would also be corrected.

Harry slid back on the bed, and then in a moment of inspiration, he turned over, getting on all fours. The jolt that went through Draco at seeing his raven haired god on his knees almost knocked him down. He rushed to the dresser, grabbed his wand, and then moved up to Harry quickly. He muttered the lubrication spell and pushed into Harry, not even bothering to prepare him. He felt Harry tense underneath him, but he didn't resist. He pushed forward more, feeling his depths envelop him. He sighed in pleasure and he grabbed Harry's hips firmly.

As he began thrusting, Harry lowered his upper body, giving Draco better access. Draco looked down, watching himself slid into Harry. The effect was dizzying and intoxicating. He could feel his excitement triple. He slammed hard into Harry, loving the sound of his grunting. Harry was now stroking himself and pushing himself against Draco, opening himself more. He bent down and grabbed Harry's waist, driving into him. Draco couldn't hear Harry anymore, due to his own cries of pleasure as his eruption came.

Harry cried out when he felt Draco's essence shoot into him. He pushed back harder, squeezing his muscles to hold Draco tighter. He could feel Draco writhe out of control behind him, his fingers skittering over his flesh with a mind of their own. Draco drove forth in one last burst, driving Harry forward on the bed. Draco collapsed on top of him and they both lay there, exhausted. Draco pulled out from Harry slowly, found his wand and cleaned them both. He reached out to touch Harry's hair, finding the texture most pleasing. Harry opened his eyes and looked directly at Draco.

Draco's breath caught. Harry was so beautiful to him. His eyes, his face, his movements; how had he not seen this so long ago? He had wasted so much time hating this man. What a travesty.

Harry sat up and his finally took in his surroundings. The large queen size bed they now reclined on was covered with a forest green comforter blazoned with the Slytherin coat of arms. Draco had very expensive taste and Harry could tell that everything in here probably cost more then the Weasleys earned in year. He glanced toward the open wardrobe. Draco's clothes were made from the finest materials in name brand wizard wear. Harry was impressed. His attention was drawn back to the blonde on the bed.

Draco was extraordinarily good looking. In Harry's opinion, he was the best looking guy in Hogwarts, even if he never would have openly admitted it. The cool mercurial eyes, the platinum blonde hair, the creamy flawless skin; all served a delectable dish. Draco had also bulked up from his Quidditch playing. No longer was he all pointy and skinny from first year. He had a larger build now, with toned muscles and defined abs. He was still not as big as Harry in the shoulders and chest, but he had his own appeal.

Harry got up and began to put on his clothes. Draco watched him, an angry scowl forming. He pushed it away when Harry looked at him, cloak in hand.

"I'd better go. Thanks again for helping me with the books." He suddenly looked awkward and shy. And absolutely adorable.

"Yeah, no problem. It was cool." Draco found himself playing with his comforter, unable to meet Harry's eyes. He wanted to say more, to ask Harry to stay, but the words were not coming. He looked up, just in time to see his bedroom door close. He fell back against the covers, confusion mounting again.

-------------------------

Harry quietly slipped out of the common room and moved quickly through the dungeons. He was surprised to see Remus heading to one of the Potions classrooms. He saw Remus enter and then heard the familiar irritated tone of Snape. Harry stopped and leaned against the wall to hear.

"To what do I owe this unpleasant visit?" Severus was standing behind a desk, a stack of papers in front of him.

Remus crossed his arms. "You have been ignoring my requests, Severus. I want to talk about Harry. Have you found out anything?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "No where in my contract does it stipulate that I report to you, _Lupin_." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Cut the shit, Severus. I'm not in the mood." The golden eyes sparkled dangerously.

Severus blinked. Had Lupin just mouthed off to him? He walked around his desk, his black robes swirling as he glided effortlessly and stood in front of Lupin.

"I would think that you had better fix that mouth of yours, _Werewolf_, or you'll find yourself without a certain little potion. I would hate for you to run amuck in the castle, killing all of these children. How horrible that thought must be for you."

"Yes, how horrible in deed. But be certain that I would personally make sure that I found you first. Trust me when I say, I will leave you with the gift that keeps on giving. I may do it anyway."

Severus's mouth curled in a sneer. "Seeing as it's close to a full moon, I would dare say that your attitude is being influenced by moon beams. I will not pay any attention to your empty rhetoric."

Remus suddenly looked tired. "Severus, have you found anything or not? Why must this always be so unpleasant? I'm worried about Harry and that is the only reason I am even talking to you. The sooner you tell me, the sooner you can get out of my face. Surely even you can see the benefit of that."

Severus stayed quiet for several moments. "It would seem that Mr. Potter has indeed been infected by the blood of the Vargulf clan. The werewolf that attacked him had been exposed to it."

Remus' eyes widened. "Then it is as I feared. Someone has been able to siphon the transformation ability. You are sure that he has the blood poison as well?"

"It would appear so. But Potter claims that he hasn't been experiencing any symptoms. I don't believe him of course. The very few ancient texts left tell how they were often mad, because their different type of werewolf blood didn't mix well the wizard magic. They were prone to uncontrollable bursts of magic, uncontrollable rage, mood swings, and attracting dark magic and creatures. The list is endless."

Remus slammed his fist down on the table. "This is unbelievable! How much can happen to one person? Hasn't he suffered enough? He never gets a break!"

Severus watched Remus's outburst with distaste. "Potter has a penchant for finding trouble. It was obviously genetic so that is not entirely his doing. I am amazed that he has managed to last as long as he has, without getting expelled, sent to Azkaban or killed."

"Severus, this has nothing to do with Harry getting detentions. This is serious! You know how dangerous this is! Have you told Albus? What can be done for Harry?"

"No, I haven't. I just finished my research on this today. Albus is at the Ministry, he won't be back until tomorrow. I will of course inform him."

"What about Harry?"

"I don't know what can be done for him. The medications and antidotes for the poison have long since been extinct. I hate to admit that I don't even know what it is. Besides, that is only part of the problem. There is something else in his system as well. It has left a dark magic signature."

Remus looked up sharply. "A dark magic signature? Like what?"

Severus sneered slightly. "A presence of some sort. It could be another entity. It could also be some sort of dark spell."

"A presence? Like he's being possessed? How can this be? We would know! Is there anyway we can find out what it is?"

"And how do you suggest we do that? It's almost impossible to tell if anyone is under the Imperius, let alone being possessed by some entity! That would take months to find the proper spell or potion to unearth something like that. If Potter is possessed, the entity would have taken over long before then. Unless Potter willingly tells us, or there is some obvious tell-tale sign, there is no easy way to find out if there is another presence."

Remus swallowed hard. "I would know if Harry was possessed. He would've told me. I would know. There must be something else that is causing it. I will have to talk to Harry soon. Thank you, Severus." He turned and walked out, his face etched with concern.

Harry stood against the wall until Remus was a long gone. Harry then started out for Gryffindor. So, Snape had some knowledge that Harry had a _silent partner_. However, it would take a long time before Snape was able to do anything about it or find out if it was true. By then, Harry would be well into his plan and Snape wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. He smiled to himself.

---------------------

Once Harry fell asleep, his silent partner woke up, coiling itself around Harry's dreams. It had its own plan. Things were working out well. It now had the Slytherin boy assisting its host, which would make the work faster. Its host could control the Slytherin brat. It was obvious that the pretty blonde morsel loved its dark haired maker. Its maker loved the blonde back with equal passion, although they both tried to hide it. It found it odd that the two would hide their inner love. Wizards were much more powerful when they consummated and embraced their passion and greatest loves. These two were already powerful wizards, but had yet to unlock their boundless power. It had been eons since it had a taste of carnal pleasure, and it was quite pleased that the love making between the two was an exquisite experience.

For now it would wait, poisoning the dreams; twisting them to what it wanted.


	13. The Spies Who Loved & Hated Me

**A/N: Ok, there isn't a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Sorry about that, but I needed to move the story along a bit. I know it looks like a big chunk of text, but I hope it's still interesting. I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**MyLadyTopaz: Leave my "smoldering olives" alone! LOL. I was trying to be creative:) **

**EarthMystic: A demon is always up to no good, as Harry will find out soon enough. Draco is going to underestimate Pansy, and he will soon regret that oversight. **

**---------------------------**

**Warning: a slight and less sexy slashy scene :)**

**Please review!! I'd like to know how it's coming along. **

**The Spies Who Loved and Hated Me**

Harry continued to meet with Draco over the next several weeks. His help with finding the right spell book for the Summoning had been invaluable. But it wasn't just that. Harry found that he enjoyed Draco's company, when he wasn't being a complete ass. Draco could actually be pretty funny when he wanted to. Away from his Slytherin cronies, Draco was much more relaxed. They talked about things. Draco had confided that if it wasn't for his father, he would want to be an Auror. Harry had been surprised at this. He had always thought Draco to be a mindless carbon copy of Lucius.

He also confided his fear of becoming a Death Eater. Lucius's tentacles still reached out from Azkaban. Narcissa was still constantly reminding him of his family duty. Draco was not too keen on the idea. He was trying to figure out ways to get out it.

He jokingly told Harry, "You had better beat Voldemort before they get that Mark on me." They had both laughed themselves silly over that. In the darkness of their clandestine meetings, they shared drugs, drinks, fears, secrets, plans, joyous moments and eventually their hearts.

Hogsmeade became a favorite haunt of theirs on weekends. The village, full of nooks and crannies, drew them like moths to a flame. A couple of extra coins to a tavern owner, and a special room with no questions asked, were theirs for a few hours. Their partnership, the great Harry Potter and the son of one of the most famous convicted Death Eater, wagged many tongues. Many thought the idea romantic. A forbidden secret love, midnight trysts in a snow covered chalet outside an enchanted castle, passionate sex and dark magical plans; what could be more romantic?

Their meetings didn't occur as often as either of them would have liked. They both had Quidditch, which Harry was suddenly less than enthusiastic about. He often showed up late or left early, telling the team to do as they wished. Ron finally took on a co-captain title. He told the team that Harry didn't really need to practice all that much. He knew his job and had been on the team longer than all of them. He deserved a bit of slack.

Harry didn't come to the Great Hall as often either. When he did, he hardly ate. Hermione hovered like a balloon over his head, clucking disapproval at every bite not eaten. Harry claimed that he didn't have much of an appetite anymore, which was true. He didn't feel sick or anything, but he just wasn't hungry. He eventually got tired of Hermione's haranguing, and he forced himself to eat. Draco would watch him from his table, his face grim.

Draco was beginning to grow concerned about Harry and his drug use. Even though he was indulging in it when he was with Harry; Harry used it much more than he did. Draco only used them if Harry asked, which wasn't often. Harry seemed to respect his wishes to not use drugs all of the time. But apparently Harry was getting way out of control with them. He had heard talk that Harry was missing Quidditch practices. His Housemates chalked it up to his failure to catch the snitch and was now intimidated by Draco. But Draco knew better. He knew that Harry was probably asleep in the Room of Requirement or somewhere in Hogsmeade getting high.

Draco was concerned about the drugs because of the spells they were casting. Mixing dark magic and drugs could only be a recipe for disaster. The one time he had questioned Harry about the sanity of mixing the two, earned him an ejection from Harry's room. He had stayed away for two days before he returned to Harry's side, spouting apologies for doubting him.

Draco had lived in abject misery for those two days. He felt sick knowing that Harry was mad at him. He kept telling himself it was the sex; it was just too good to give up. He wasn't all the comfortable admitting that he was that strung out on a sexual relationship. No one had ever made him feel the way Harry did. Just one look from Harry and he was ready. The sound of Harry's voice made his toes curl. The anticipation of seeing him on their nights sent chills down his spine and caused butterflies in his stomach. His touch drove him to panting in wanton lust. He couldn't let that go.

However, he knew that Harry was getting impatient with him. He had promised that he would allow Harry to enter him, something that he had yet to do. Draco wanted to please Harry very badly, but his fear was keeping him resistant. Draco knew that if he didn't act soon, he would probably lose Harry to someone else. His mind kept bringing Blaise to the forefront. He knew Blaise would easily accommodate Harry's wishes. Draco couldn't let that happen. Harry was _his, _and no one was going to take him away.

HPDM

Severus Snape was a man that was full of secrets. Living the life of double agent required a certain skill in deception and omissions. It was an art form. One of his secrets that he had kept hidden from his colleagues for a number of years had brought about his second newest secret.

The first one wasn't that big a deal, but he would have been mortified if anyone knew. Severus Snape, the most feared teacher at Hogwarts, actually _enjoyed_ teaching. It wasn't always the case, of course. He had been put there at the Dark Lord's request, and at the time it was a difficult task for him to endure. In those early years, he believed that Lord Voldemort must have been very displeased with him to give him such an assignment.

Over the years, Severus found that he didn't loathe it as much as he had in the beginning.

He discovered that he found the lives of his students fascinating, which in itself was another sub-secret. He often sat in his potions class and watched them. As a spy, it was his job to listen for information, willingly given or not. He was a sucker for gossip. He was often intrigued by the complicated and often asinine situations his students found themselves. Severus often knew who was cheating on whom before the jilted lover did. He knew about the pregnancies, who got drunk and acted stupid at the party, whose parents had divorced.

It was this spying that landed him with his second secret. He had become obsessed with watching Draco and Potter.

Severus had always kept an eye on Potter for reasons that were obvious. The son of his most hated school rival was an opportunity for revenge too good to miss. He had enjoyed making his life unpleasant. He knew that his hatred of Harry was not rational, but for a long time Severus just couldn't help it.

He was now keeping an eye on him because of the recent discovery of his possible possession and blood poisoning. Severus had been secretly impressed by the depths of Potter's cunning and deception over the years, even though it was usually at his expense. He wouldn't put it past Potter to hide this as well. Lupin may be duped but he was not going to be.

Anyway, on the day his new obsession started, he received one of the biggest shocks of his life. It was a day where he was not really paying too much attention to the class. He was grading first year papers, a horrible task that required his full attention. He happened to glance up and noticed Draco, who was not working on his potion at all. Severus normally wouldn't have thought twice about it, (he often cut Draco a lot of slack) but something was drawing Draco's attention from what he was supposed to be doing. He followed Draco's eyes. They were focused intently on Potter, who was working with Weasley.

Severus wouldn't normally think this was unusual. What bothered him was the sort of look Draco was giving him. It was not a look of ill will, hatred or malice; something that Draco had in abundance for Potter. It was a look of hunger, longing; a burning desire. Severus watched this with increasing interest and dread. He recalled Draco's whining about being under the Imperius Curse. Was this what he was referring to?

Severus was not blind to the Gryffindor's magnetic sexual appeal. Even though no student had ever seen him with a companion, Severus preferred men. It had been years since he had a lover, so long now he didn't even remember his name. Earlier in the term, he was horrified to find that he had grown aroused by watching Potter lick his lips. Severus had been ready to burn his eyes out after that. He now tried to avoid the boy as much as possible, no doubt causing the Golden Trio much consternation.

Potter seemed oblivious to the attention. But then, the situation became stranger. Did Draco just flick a note to him?? Severus was thunderstruck. Draco looked around the room nervously, checking to see if anyone had noticed. Confident that he was unseen, Draco turned his attention back to the Gryffindor. Severus watched to see Potter's reaction. He hoped that he would get upset or angry, which would be normal to anything Draco did.

Harry had opened the note slowly, read the contents, then put it in his pocket. There was no anger coming from him. Severus frowned. What could be in that note? He swung to look at Draco, who seemed content. Not a word was said between the two. Class ended without any further interruption. Neither boy even looked at one another as they left. This was unheard of…

Severus took to watching them in every class after that. He didn't see any more notes being passed, but something more disturbing occurred that brought him to his current disability.

A week after the note passing incident, he had given instructions for making a new potion. He let them choose their own partners. Draco and Potter weren't paired of course, but were in very close proximity to one another. Severus watched as Potter left his table to go get ingredients. As he walked past Draco, his god-son reached out and gently caressed Potter's fingers. Severus could see a small smile form on Potter's mouth.

Surprise and shock were two emotional responses that rarely invaded Severus's world. Both of them made an appearance to him that day though. He lurched forward, grasping his desk with white knuckled hands. He stood up so fast that he knocked over his ink well and several papers flew to the floor. There was no way on Earth that he could have witnessed that. He swooned on his feet, barely able to stay upright. His mind yammering, Draco and Potter were lovers????

"Bloody…I-I-What? Can't beli-" His sputtering made him sound like a lunatic.

Several students had stopped to look at him, fear rising quickly. Any sudden movement from Professor Snape could only mean an imminent disaster for someone. It fell on the unfortunate Ravenclaw girl who had just arrived at his desk, asking for clarification of the instructions. His icy black eyes were wide in shock and he immediately took twenty points from their House for disturbing him. The Ravenclaws squawked in protest. He then changed his mind and gave the points back.

Now the whole class was staring, even the Slytherins. In the seven years they had all attended, Professor Snape had never returned points to a student. Professor Snape must have been on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. He then changed his mind again, took the twenty points away from the Ravenclaws, and then took twenty points away from the rest of the Houses, including his own. He glared harshly at them, his eyes resting on Draco. His lips quivered slightly, then with a sweep of his wand, he Vanished all the potions and ingredients.

"Get out! Everyone get out! Class dismissed!" The military would have been proud at the swiftness the order was executed.

Severus had never been so unnerved in his life. Either Draco was under the Imperius or Potter had indeed become some sort of incubus/succubus. Either way was better then the truth. That they had got together on their own was too horrifying a thought.

Ever since that day, Severus never took eyes off of the two. He started following them after classes, trying to see where they went. He stared at them in the Great Hall, wanting to see what kind of interaction was taking place. It seemed every waking moment; he wondered what they were up to. He began making surprise visits to the Slytherin common room, much to the dismay of the students. He was trying to catch Draco on his way out so he could follow him. He took to the grounds at night, walking by the lake, all in the attempt to see them together. He never found them.

Severus's main reason for spying was of a completely personal nature, even though he would never acknowledge it. He wanted to know how it happened. What was it like to be lovers with your enemy? His childhood enemies, James and Sirius were dead, only Lupin remained. He tried to imagine being involved with any of them during school. Sirius was by far one of the best looking guys in his day, but Severus just couldn't picture it. His hatred was too all consuming.

Any interaction he witnessed between the two he watched eagerly. He knew he was forming an unhealthy attachment to the teens, but he couldn't help it. The more he tried to stay away, the more he was drawn to them. He was only rewarded with a few significant looks between the pair and an occasional secret smile for his efforts. He needed more; craved it.

He realized he had the perfect opportunity right under his nose the whole time. He couldn't believe that he hadn't exercised teacher prerogative a long time ago.

Potter skidded in late the very next class.

"Detention, Potter," he drawled smugly.

Draco's potion turned the wrong color. It didn't matter that Severus had helped it turn the wrong color.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy. You should know better than that."

Severus smirked.

The night of the detention, Severus instructed them to scrub out the supply room and re-label the ingredient jars. They were surprised by such a small task, which would only take them about an hour. Snape's detentions were always at least two hours. Severus then told them he had to go the Forbidden Forest to collect Night Head mushrooms, which only showed up at night. He told them he would be back in about an hour.

Severus made a show to leave the dungeon, and then he doubled back, taking a secret entrance that deposited him in the front of the classroom behind one of the columns. His heart was beating in anticipation at what he hoped he would discover.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of him. They had obviously put a silencing spell on themselves, because Severus couldn't hear anything. He watched Harry casually lean back against one of the school tables, a lusty glint in his eye. His pulse raced excitedly when Draco kneeled down in front of his dark-haired lover.

When Draco took him into his mouth, Harry threw his head back, moaning, then began running his fingers through the blonde waves. Draco held the boy's hips, moving his head back and forth, sucking hard.

Severus moaned to himself as Harry writhed and grab the back of Draco's head, guiding him. He could only imagine the sound that Potter was making. The pure pleasure on his face told it all. He could tell the boy was ready to cum, because Severus saw his face tense up. Draco was speeding up the pressure and Harry's hips were bucking out of control. When it came, Draco sucked it out of him. Harry was writhing frantically on the table, his mouth open, eyes closed.

Draco stood up and Harry turned around, unbuckling his pants. They both looked around furtively, but continued in their mission. Draco pulled out his swollen member, and entered Harry from behind. He could tell Draco was grunting and that Harry was pushing against Draco. Their pumping went on for several minutes, Severus becoming hypnotized by the rhythm. He wanted so much to be able to hear them. Draco was about to cum, because his speed changed. He became jerky and grabbed Harry hard at the shoulders, driving it home. Draco collapsed on his backside, but then quickly got up. He cast a cleaning spell. Severus hadn't blinked in at least five minutes. He was spent, almost as if he had been the one on the table.

Draco had stood up, and he moved closer to Potter, who grabbed him by the back of the head to kiss him. Their tender caresses lasted for several minutes, each lost in the other. Jealousy burned in Severus's heart. Not because he wanted either boy, but for what they shared together. What they had overcome to be together was extraordinary.

It was obvious to him that they were very much in love. Draco was running his hand in Harry's hair; he was smirking, giving him a sexy smile. He leaned in and kissed Potter on the neck. Severus had never seen his god-son look so happy. His silver grey eyes shone with love and heartbreaking tenderness; he openly adored Potter. The love was dripping from him. Harry glowed with the same emotion.

Severus was almost overcome with emotion as he watched them. There was no way that this was going to have a happy ending. Draco was going to be shattered when this relationship had to end. Lucius would never stand for this. Narcissa was too afraid of the Dark Lord to go against Lucius, even for her only son's happiness. Potter was marked. His destiny was decided so long ago on that fateful night.

Even if Potter could learn every dark art in the next month, he still wouldn't beat Voldemort. Voldemort had years of plotting, scheming and murder under his belt. Potter was only seventeen years old. And even though he was a powerful wizard, he had never realized his potential.

Then there was the issue of his poisoning. Wizards had gone mad, some had become dark and murderous; others had committed suicide. If an antidote was not found and Harry started showing symptoms, things were going to get nasty very quick.

Why did it have to be Potter? Of all the guys at Hogwarts, why did Draco have to pick him? Severus already knew that answer. No other person, male or female, challenged Draco like Potter did. In theory, Potter was the perfect match for Draco. In practice, it was the worst possible thing that could happen. For all of them.

When Severus re-entered the classroom, both boys were attending to their assignments. Both were the epitome of innocence. If the situation wasn't so devastatingly heart wrenching, Severus would've have expelled both of them. But he knew he wouldn't do that. He looked at Draco, busy scrubbing a shelf and then at Potter, who was carefully writing labels. The Potions Master, the double agent Death Eater extraordinaire, finally allowed his icy heart to melt.

Let them have their love affair, he mused, perhaps these memories will get them through the days to come.

He let them be.

HPDM

"Harry," Remus was saying, "you would let me know if anything was wrong, right? I'm worried about you."

He had spent the last ten minutes explaining the situation to Harry. The teen had taken it all without one word.

"Of course I would let you know, Remus. But honestly, nothing is wrong. I feel fine."

Remus looked wary. He had also taken to watching Harry without his knowledge. He had seen Harry pick at his meals or skip them completely. He had heard whispers about him missing Quidditch practice and he had been late to his DADA class on more than one occasion in the last few weeks. Harry also looked like he hadn't slept in a while. There were light shadows under his eyes and he looked like he had dropped a little weight. He had also witnessed Harry snarl at two second years because they had accidentally bumped into him. He had never seen Harry act like that.

A more disturbing thing he had stumbled upon was Harry and Draco. He desperately wanted to ask Harry, but knew he shouldn't pry. He knew something was going on with the two of them. Surprisingly, Severus had tipped him off. The Potions Master had been acting very strange as well. Severus watched the boys constantly, so Remus had decided to see what had captured his interest. Remus detected Harry's scent on Draco and vice versa. He also caught Draco staring at Harry during class and in the Great Hall. The look on his face and his body language clearly indicated that he was in love with Harry.

Remus was very worried about this unprecedented situation. Harry and Draco Malfoy? Lucius would raze Azkaban to the ground to escape if he ever found out about his son's relationship. Knowing Lucius, he would destroy Harry for this. He might not even stop there, Draco would be in danger as well, especially if Voldemort found out about this. What could Harry be thinking?

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Harry? How are your friends? Are you seeing anybody now?" Remus knew he wasn't exactly subtle, but he just wanted to see if Harry would open up to him.

Harry gave Remus a warm smile. "Nah, there's nothing really to talk about. I don't really see Ron or Hermione that much. We all are busy with NEWTS and stuff. I'm not seeing anyone. I don't really have the time."

"So this thing with Ginny is over? I have heard differently. She isn't doing very well from what Molly tells me. They are very worried about her, Harry. How does she interact with you now?"

"Well, she is still very hostile and aggressive, if that's what you mean. I really try to avoid her as much as possible, which isn't easy. She still says she wants a relationship, but she is giving me space."

"I see. So you aren't seeing anyone else? No new friends or anything?"

Harry shrugged. "Same old people. The Slytherins aren't prats as much as they used to be. I actually get along with Blaise Zabini. Malfoy's not as bad either."

Remus looked at Harry with interest. Well, at least he is opening the door a little. Perhaps in a later conversation, he will be more forthcoming.

"That's wonderful, Harry. But please, I can't stress to you enough the importance of letting me know if something is happening with you, OK?"

"Yes, Remus. If anything comes up that I can't handle, I will let you know."

Harry left his office. Remus stood behind his desk, watching the retreating figure. He knew that Harry was lying, and not just about Draco. Remus could _smell_ another being on him, _in_ him. Oh, this was going to be a disaster.

HPDM

The beginning of Draco's worst fear came true the next evening. Harry had come to his room, and they were both working on a potions assignment. Harry had grown bored with the work and was now lounging on his bed. Draco looked up from his desk and watched Harry lazily transfigure his cologne bottle into several different objects. God, he was so sexy…

"Hey, Potter, I was thinking. I want to go get a tattoo. What should I get?"

Harry turned over excitedly. "Really? That's cool! I can take you to the place where I got it done. It's in Muggle London. Celeste was great. She's a witch, but has Muggle customers too. She took me shopping and everything. Hey! We can make a day of it. Have you ever been to a movie?"

It was hard not getting caught up in Harry's boyish exuberance.

"No, I've never been. I've heard about them though. Yeah, we can make a day of it. It sounds like fun." Draco didn't know what to make of Harry. He hadn't sounded that excited in a long time. Most of the time he was brooding and moody. Draco smiled happily. He liked it when Harry was happy.

"When you get the tattoo, make sure it's something that means a lot to you. Something that will stay with you always. I heard of people that will put a girlfriend or boyfriend's name on them and break up the next week." He snorted. "How dumb is that?"

Draco laughed, even though he was actually thinking of putting Harry's name on him. He was glad he didn't say that. However, maybe he could get something that would remind him of Harry. Maybe a firebolt or something. He would have to think about it. He wasn't sure how Harry would take it though. The one thing they never discussed were their feelings for one another. Draco didn't know what feelings Harry had, if he had any at all. Obviously the sex was great for him too.

"Are you going to stay over there all night? I'm tired as hell. I need to get some sleep." He yawned.

"You're still coming down off that high of yours, Potter. You're always sleepy."

"Not sleepy enough that I can't handle your ass. Get over here!"

Draco laughed easily. "Oh you think you're just going to come over here and man handle me? I don't think so, Harry Potter."

Harry chortled. "Come on, Draco. I got something for ya." He winked at him.

Draco got up and sauntered over to the bed. He climbed on top of Harry. Harry grabbed him around the waist. Draco leaned over to kiss him and Harry quickly and deftly twisted him around and pinned him. Draco reached up and kissed him again. Harry moved to undo Draco's pants. He leaned down and kissed Draco's stomach which was now exposed.

"I think tonight's the night. You promised." Harry could feel Draco's erection poking through his jeans.

Draco's heart pounded. He could see the intensity in Harry's eyes. He wasn't going to take kindly to another rejection. Draco swallowed away a large lump in his throat. He reached up to caress Harry's chest. He then grabbed his hands and started kissing them, anything to distract him for a few moments. Harry allowed the distraction for a few minutes, but then he went back to work on Draco's pants.

Draco panicked and he grabbed his pants with both hands.

"Harry, wait! Do you really want to do this, now? You said you were really tired. It takes a lot of energy. Don't you want to be at your best?"

"I am at my best. Believe me I have enough energy for this. I've waited a long time for it, don't you think? I won't let you down. I'll be gentle; you just have to tell me what you like."

"I won't like it. That's just it. It's almost degrading, ya know? I just can't see myself doing it." Draco didn't really feel that, but it was better than the truth. At least he thought so before…

Harry's eyes turned stormy green. He pulled away from Draco as if he had been burned.

"Degrading? Is that what you think? So all this time, I've been degrading myself for your pleasure? So you've been having a nice laugh at my expense, huh? I should've known you'd never change." He swung his leg from off of Draco and stood up. Draco sat up quickly, crimson.

"Harry, that's not what I meant. It came out wrong. I'm, I-I…"

"Forget it, Malfoy. Now I know why you have been so jumpy ever time I bring it up. You're too good to allow that to happen. Always have to be in control, right? So it's fine that I let down some of my guards to be with you, but of course, you can't do the same. But it's ok. I'm glad that you finally told me the truth. Now we can just move on from this. Thanks for all your help with the spells and stuff. I can handle the rest of it on my own now." He picked up his bag and began putting his books into it.

Draco sat on his bed, his heart beating fast and hard. Harry was going to leave! And he sounded like he wasn't coming back. He jumped up.

"Harry, you're taking what I said wrong. I'm not saying that you are degrading yourself, I just meant, that it is…well…" He struggled to find the right thing to say.

But nothing was going to sound right, unless he told him the real truth. He was simply scared to give up that part of himself. He knew that once he did, there would be no turning back. He would be giving himself completely to another person. Draco had never loved anyone before, except his mother. In his secret heart, he knew that he was already in love with Harry, and would do anything for him. He just couldn't admit it to himself, or Harry.

Harry was looking at him, contempt on his face. "Fuck this, I never should have gotten involved with you, Malfoy. You are never going to change." He headed towards the door, reaching for his invisibility cloak which was hanging on his chair.

Draco sprinted across the room and grabbed the cloak out of Harry's hand. He moved back away from him, clutching the cloak to his chest. Harry whipped around, glaring.

"Give me the cloak, Malfoy. Stop playing fucking games!" He advanced on him, growing angrier by the second.

Draco stood rooted to his spot. He couldn't believe that he had just done something so foolish, so girlish! What the fuck was wrong with him??

"Don't tell me I haven't changed, Potter! I have changed! Your being here is evidence of that. Don't belittle what I've done to accommodate you! I've helped you in this completely insane plan of yours which could have gotten us both kicked out of school! I've risked my friends and family finding out about this. I've basically stabbed my best friend in the back, knowing that he wanted to be with you! So don't tell me that I haven't sacrificed or changed for this! I even got down on my knees for you, something that I have never done for anybody! I never even went down on Pansy! So you don't get to accuse me of that!"

Harry stood glowering. "What are you going on about, Malfoy! What is _this_, that you're in, huh? This is just sex! You're in this for the sex! You said so yourself. OK, so you have risked getting in trouble by helping me. Fine, I do appreciate that! But now you don't have to worry about any of it anymore! You aren't going to get in trouble, you don't have to get down on your knees and you can forget this thing even happened. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Now give me my fucking cloak so you don't have to deal with this a minute longer!" Harry reached out and snatched the material from Draco's hands.

He threw it on and stormed out of the room. Draco stared after him, the echo of the slamming door thundering in his ears.

"FUCK!!!" Draco screamed out. He put his hands up to his face. He could actually feel tears welling in his eyes. The lump was back in his throat and he felt sick. Seconds later he was sprinting to his bathroom, where he became violently ill. When he was finished, he cleaned up the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Fuck you, Potter. I don't need you. Bastard! I can have anyone I want. I was only using you for sex, anyway. It's time to move on to the next conquest," he told the reflection. The reflection looked back, disbelief written everywhere. _Liar_, it hissed maliciously.

He walked back to his room and sat down on his bed. He struggled to keep his composure. He was determined to remain stoic, but his heart felt like it had broken in two. Every breath felt like fire in his lungs. He grit his teeth, trying to keep the tears from coming. He stood up and yanked open a drawer. Harry had very generously given Draco some of his candy. Draco stared at them, feeling the torrent of emotion threatening to spill out. He reached in and grabbed two pills. He popped them in his mouth. He waited impatiently, wanting them to flood his body and mind so that he could no longer think or feel anything. When the high hit him, Harry's face unexpectantly came with it.

Draco gasped in surprise. Had Harry come back? He reached up to caress his ghostly lover. Draco moaned, his body twisting with the feeling of Harry's mouth on him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Yes, you can have me, anything you want. I love you so much, Harry." His eyes closed and he writhed in ecstasy.

---------------------

Harry stormed out of the Slytherin common room, cursing.

"Fuck you, Malfoy! I don't need you! Degrading?? I can do much better!"

When he left the dungeons, he found an empty classroom and removed the cloak. He angrily balled it up and shoved it in his bag. His chest hurt and he felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. Malfoy felt like Harry being with him was degrading?? He was hurt, because he actually believed that Malfoy may have cared about him. How could he have been so stupid? Malfoy didn't care about anything. It was all sex, and he knew it! Why had he allowed himself to get duped, again!

He took some deep breaths. But his throat was tight and his eyes were burning. _Oh God, please don't let me cry. _He snatched his bag and left the classroom, heading towards Gryffindor. He continued his rant against the blonde jerk.

"Stupid sodding git! He'll never get better than me! No one will put up with his bullshit! Let Pansy have his ass!" He turned a corner and slammed right into a brick wall.

The brick wall actually had two legs and arms. The arms were full of books and they all went flying when they collided. Harry fell backwards, landing hard on his butt. He looked up, wincing. A pair of startled brown eyes looked back.

"Justin? Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Are you OK?" Harry jumped up quickly and reached down to pull up the startled Hufflepuff. Justin took his hand, delighting in its roughness.

"It's OK, Harry. I wasn't really paying attention either." He smiled shyly at his fantasy, his heart thumping in his chest. Harry bent down and began picking up Justin's books. When they were all collected, Harry smiled at him.

"I'll see you around." He walked off.

"Thanks," he called out to Harry's back. He was completely flustered.

He may never get a chance to get the boy alone again.

"Ummm…Harry," he called out. He nervously licked his lips. Justin was suddenly looking at the most beautiful face; his heart melted.

"Yes?"

Justin moved toward him jerkily, as if his body parts were rusted. He knew he must look like the world's biggest dork. _Courage, courage, you can do this_.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Harry gave his classmate a seductive smile.

"What's up, Justin?" Harry waited politely, even though he was in a really foul mood.

Justin stood entranced. He had been rendered speechless by Harry's closeness. All he could think about was kissing him on those lips. He swallowed hard.

"Harry, I-I-ummm…was kind of…ummm…wondering if…like…you…liked…ummm…guys?" Justin twisted his hands nervously. "I know that…you…ummm…kissed Blaise…but…I…well…" he broke off as Harry moved menacingly close to his face.

"Why do you want to know if I like guys, Justin?" he asked softly, he was inches away from Justin's face.

Justin blinked. He could have sworn he saw a shadow cross Harry's face. Wait a minute, are his eyes black? They have always been green! He blinked again, and green blinked back.

"I just wanted to know. I'm sorry if I've offended you."

"Who says I'm offended?" Harry smirked. He reached out and touched Justin's cheek. A low moan escaped Justin's lips. Justin grabbed Harry's hand and started kissing it eagerly. Harry pulled away from him slowly. Lust and desire filled the Hufflepuff's eyes as he gazed hungrily over Harry's body.

"Please don't pull away. I promise I won't tell anyone, Harry. I-I have my own suite."

Harry watched him intently. He could feel a rising conflict going on inside him. He liked Justin as a friend, he was a nice guy. Harry was not in the business of using anyone. But there was this other part of him that suddenly didn't give a fuck. Harry moved away from Justin, it wasn't right.

Justin was sensing that Harry was going to refuse his offer. But he could tell that Harry was thinking about it. He just needed a push.

Justin moved closer to Harry.

"Please, Harry," he whispered desperately, "don't turn me away now. I've waited so long for a chance to be with you. Just one time and I won't bother you ever again. I'll let you do whatever you want." He waited anxiously.

Harry tilted his head slightly. "Lead the way."

----------------------

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in Justin's room in the Hufflepuff dorm. Harry had never been to their House before. Justin was a nervous wreck. He flitted around the room like a pixie on speed. Harry chuckled to himself. The teen was going to give himself a coronary.

"Justin, Justin. Relax. It's just me, OK? Why are you in such a state?"

Justin stared at Harry in disbelief. "Why am I in such a state? Do you know how long I've fantasized about this moment? And now you're here and my room's a mess!"

Harry grabbed Justin's arm as he flitted around again.

"I don't care about the room." He fixed a sultry gaze on him.

Justin whimpered. He wrapped his arms around Harry and hesitantly began kissing him. For an instant, Harry felt guilty. Draco's face appeared before his eyes, with a very angry look. Harry closed his eyes. He tightened his grip on the Hufflepuff, who sighed against his lips. Harry deepened the kiss, which left Justin panting. He moved back and pulled Harry towards his bed. He sat down and fumbled to un-do Harry's pants. Harry watched him with a stony expression.

Justin pulled out Harry's his rapidly expanding member. Justin sighed deeply. He squirmed as his own penis pulsed impatiently. He eagerly sucked Harry into his mouth. Harry moaned at the contact, but Draco's face kept flashing before his eyes. Harry pushed the image away irritably, but it wouldn't go. Fuck! It was totally messing up his groove. He gently touched Justin's shoulders.

Justin was in heaven. He had Harry's dick in his mouth. He had dreamed about this for years. He was even larger than he had guessed. He was so excited he was about to cum and he had barely started. He felt Harry's hands on his shoulders and felt him pulling away. Justin looked up in confusion and hurt.

"Am I not doing it right for you, Harry? I can do it better."

"No, it's not that Justin. You don't have to do that for me."

"Oh God, I want to do it, Harry! Please! I'm dying to do it!" He stood up quickly, his hands grabbing at Harry to keep him from backing away.

Harry stood in anguish. This wasn't right. And it was all Draco's fault. Damn him!

"We can do something else then. Whatever you want, OK?" Justin hastily removed his pants and boxers. He reached in a drawer and grabbed some lubricant. He got on his knees on the bed, his plump behind facing Harry.

"Please, Harry. I really want to feel you inside of me."

Harry's mind reeled. How long had he wanted to hear those words? But they were coming from the wrong person. Justin was willing to give this to him, no questions asked. Harry began to get angry. Stupid fucking Draco! Harry felt himself move forward towards Justin. The lubricant was lying next to him on the bed. Harry picked it up and gently squeezed it out of the tube. He applied it to himself and rubbed it on Justin's backside.

Before he could stop himself, Harry was entering him. The deep passage sucked him in and Justin began moaning with pleasure.

"Yes, Harry, oh don't stop."

It was the wrong voice, but the sensation was too overpowering. Harry tried to stop himself from plunging in, but he couldn't do it. He began thrusting, harder and faster as Justin commanded. He clutched Justin's chubby back, pulling him harder towards him. Justin had reached around and was grabbing Harry's thigh, pulling him even more. Harry's grunts were drowned out by the sounds of his name. Justin was cumming and was crying out Harry's name.

Harry could feel his own release building. He struggled to push away the blonde hair and the grey eyes but the image was burned into his eyelids. He imagined that this was Draco in front of him, taking all of him. With a deep shudder, Harry's orgasm hit him. His grip tightened on Justin, as his seed spilled and filled the other boy. Justin sank into the bed's comforter. Harry pulled out shakily, his knees wobbly. He wasn't sure if it was the experience or betrayal of Draco that had caused it.

He sat down wearily on the bed and began to put on his pants. Justin had turned over and picked up his wand from the side of the bed. He cast a cleaning spell on Harry before he pulled them all the way up. He looked at Harry, the love for him blinding.

"Malfoy doesn't let you…do that, does he?" he asked quietly.

Harry snapped around to look at him. "What?"

"Malfoy won't let you do him, will he?"

Harry spluttered. "Malfoy?? What are you talking about? I'm not…with Malfoy."

"Harry, I know you're with him. I can tell by how you are around each other. Maybe you don't know, but I watch you all the time. I can't help it. It's obvious to me that you and him have something going on." He hung his head. "But I'll let you…any time you want."

Harry was floored. "Justin, what are you saying?"

The boy looked straight at him. "I'm telling you that I know you and Malfoy love each other. I can definitely tell that he is in love with you. But neither of you probably want to admit it. I know that Malfoy is not the kind to let you fuck him, but you let him fuck you, because you care about him and you are a naturally giving person. Obviously something must have happened between the two of you, or you wouldn't be here right now. I'm saying that I will let you fuck me, because I love you, even though I know that you don't love me. I've loved you since we've been at Hogwarts, even when I thought you were going to petrify me."

"How can you do that, Justin? That's horribly cruel. I can't use you like that. I feel bad enough as it is."

"Don't feel bad, Harry. It's not your fault that I feel the way that I do. I just want to be with you, in any way that I can. I know how Ginny feels now. It's a horrible feeling, Harry. But it's even worse for her because she no longer has any chance with you, because you like guys now." He got up slowly, looking down at Harry.

"You have no idea the lengths that some would go, for a chance with you Harry, or to keep you. I would say you had better watch out for Malfoy as well. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's not going to give you up without a fight."

"Justin, there's nothing going on with Malfoy, OK?"

"Not anymore, you mean. It's OK, Harry. I can't imagine what it must be like to have feelings or be involved with my worst enemy. I would guess it would be very hard to admit a relationship to anyone. I understand that. But I have to say that denial is not always the best thing. It slowly poisons you."

Harry looked down at his feet. He couldn't believe that he had just been outed by Justin. Justin! Justin knew about him and Draco! He also couldn't believe that he had offered himself up like that. His stomach was in knots. If Justin could figure this out, how many other people could? Hermione! She probably knew it too. _Oh my God_! He felt lightheaded.

"Justin, how many other people suspect this?" He still couldn't admit to the truth.

"I don't know, Harry. I know because I'm always tuned in to what you are doing. That would also mean that Ginny is probably onto it as well, but she is in complete denial about the guy thing. I doubt she even suspects Malfoy. I would wager that Blaise will figure it out also. But since he hasn't said anything yet, he may be oblivious. I think he's pretty happy with Dean, even though he does still like you. If he does suspect, I think that will end his friendship with Malfoy."

Harry nodded weakly and stood up. "I should go, it's late."

Justin walked over to Harry and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes. "Justin, don't say that. I don't deserve it. You should be with someone who is ready for what you want."

"Whether you deserve it or not is irrelevant. I love you anyway. You may grow to love me, Harry. I can wait. But I am here as long as you want. I don't mind."

Harry turned to leave and Justin's voice cut back into his head.

"Draco Malfoy isn't a fool, Harry. He will come to his senses about this. And when he does, he will come for you. When that happens, I won't be able to let you go without a fight either. I may be a Hufflepuff, but that Slytherin _will_ know what hit him."


	14. Deceptive Alliances

**A/N: Ok, I've been on a roll this week. Gotta move with the flow when it hits. I'm moving this week, so in between packing a box, I sit down to write a sentence. LOL! I hate moving. Maybe my hatred is stirring my creative flow. How interesting. Anyway...read away and don't forget to review. I see people that blackmail their readers by telling them they won't update until they get so many reviews. mmmmm... (wicked smile)**

**Rachy: thanks for reading, glad you are enjoying crazy!Ginny.**

**Pure black: glad you are enjoying the story. **

**EarthMystic: No, it wasn't Pansy. This chapter will explain a bit about what Draco experienced. I do have plans for Pansy though. We haven't seen the last of her yet.**

**MyLadyTopaz: Gotta wait and see for Draco's reaction to Harry's "tryst"**

**joexdallasandro: you use old robin expressions too! LOL. I get such a kick out of doing that sometimes. Great minds think alike. Glad you liked Snape's addition to the mix. **

**BohemianSnitch: There you are! I wondered where you had gotten off to. Yeah, I love me some Snape, so I had to include his duplicitous character in here some where.**

**GoddessMoonLady: Yeah, so you had better not disappear again. There will be no more sexy slash if it happens again. So everyone blame her for Harry & Draco not getting any. :)**

**Deceptive Alliances **

The large eagle owl banged irritably at the window. It had been there for several minutes, its large eyes staring at the occupant in the room. It gave another loud hoot.

Draco finally stirred. He gazed at the window, his eyes settling on his mother's owl. He groaned.

He retrieved the parchment and the owl gave him another angry hoot before it flew away. Draco snorted. _Even the owls are mad at me_.

He reluctantly opened his mother's letter.

_Draco,_

_I am most displeased with some of the things that have been reported to me. Mrs. Parkinson informs me that there has been very little progress in your relationship. Pansy has stated that you spend very little time with her and that nothing has been discussed regarding wedding plans. Must I remind you, yet again, of your obligations to the family? It would seem that there is speculation that you may be involved with another person. If there is any truth to that allegation, I would pray that she is "acceptable." I will not force your hand to marry Pansy, if you have found another suitable companion. _

_If not, then I must demand that you end the relationship now. Please do not force me into harsher methods for dealing with this situation. You are the future of the Malfoy name. _

_I have also heard that your marks are not as high as they once were. What is going on, Draco? I know that you may still be dealing with your father's absence, but you must maintain the family legacy. There is much to discuss. I will see at Christmas. _

_Love,_

_Mother_

Draco fell back on the bed, crushing the note in his hand. This was fucking crazy! Pansy was leaking information back to his mother. Shit! This was not good. He dreaded going home for Christmas. Once Narcissa sunk her claws into him about this Pansy thing, he was done for. She would make that marriage happen and he wasn't going to be able to get out it; not without some serious family drama.

Draco felt like his insides were shredded beef. The last two weeks had been pure hell. Harry had barely acknowledged his existence. Draco, full of Slytherin pride, had kept his distance, telling himself the same lie. But it was torture to see Harry in class. Draco's heart ached and he longed to talk to him; to apologize. But he felt that Harry wouldn't listen to him anyway. So why bother?

Draco hadn't been sleeping, barely eating and had closed himself off in his room. He had been caught off guard by a visit from Pansy. She had stood her ground with him and he weakly acquiesced to her demands. He wanted some normalcy back in his life. He forced himself to endure the evening, but their kisses were hollow. Her fingers felt alien on his flesh. He had to make sure he didn't flinch every time she touched him. When she went to give him some head, he practically shoved her across the room.

He immediately apologized, citing a magical outburst of emotion. He couldn't believe that she believed him. He barely managed to get an erection, which she rode enthusiastically. She was oblivious to his nausea. After the ordeal was over, she fell asleep, snuggling against him. Draco barely made it to the toilet before he threw up.

He sat on the floor of the bathroom, shaking violently, his stomach in knots. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he move on from this? Ever since the night of their fight, and he had that wonderful hallucination of Harry, Draco had been taking the drugs every night to try and re-create it. Harry in his arms, Harry touching him, Harry _**fucking**_ him, Harry whispering, 'I love you, Draco'. It had kept him from going completely insane.

Now here he was, getting scolded by his mother like a little kid, hiding in his room with a broken heart and his drug supply was now gone. Draco tossed the letter onto the bed. What was he going to do? He did not want to marry Pansy. If he had the smallest chance of being with Harry, being engaged or married would surely kill that. Draco had finally had to accept the _idea (and not the truth), _that he may be hopelessly in love with Harry. He couldn't go on like this.

He had to talk to him.

---------------

The loud banging in Harry's head went on and on. He twisted under the covers, moaning. He was stuck in the dream, the weirdest one yet. His dreams of late had been very disturbing. Images of darkness, fire, ghostly figures, some of his friends in crazy sexual situations, Justin polyjuiced to look like Draco trying to kill him, graveyards…the images were endless.

He felt the presence before the hand touched him, trying to shake him. Harry's hand flashed out like lightening and loud crash shook the room. Harry sat straight up, eyes darting wildly. What the fuck was going on? A low groaning sound came from the floor. The crumpled figure of Neville assaulted his vision.

"Neville?" Harry jumped from under the covers, nearly falling himself as his feet tangled in the blankets. He kneeled down by his friend.

Neville groaned again, his eyes flickering. "Harry," he whispered. There was an ugly lump forming on the back of his head. "I was just trying to wake you up. We've been knocking on your door for so long. I came through the bathroom."

The banging had now ceased. Harry turned to see Ron and Dean entering through the bathroom door.

"Harry! What's going on? What happened to Neville?" Ron came over to look at the boy.

"I don't know. I just tried to wake him up. All of a sudden I was across the room."

Ron looked hard at Harry. "You're doing it again, aren't you? This wandless magic thing. You can't even control it, can you?"

Harry stood up and returned Ron's hard look. "I can control it. I just don't like people barging into my room and hovering over my bed. It was reflex, that's all. I didn't mean to hurt Neville."

Ron reached down to pull Neville into a standing position. He swayed a little, but kept upright.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't want to barge in, but…they asked me to." Neville bit his lip.

Harry, still looking at Ron said, "Perhaps you shouldn't be so eager to jump every time someone asks. I may not be so forgiving next time." He heard Neville's gasp.

Ron and Dean exchanged glances. Something was very wrong with Harry. They all knew it. The last couple of weeks had revealed that Harry was acting and doing some very strange things.

First, he had completely stopped coming to Quidditch practice. They didn't have a game coming up for awhile, which was good, but for the captain and Seeker to not even bother to show up, did nothing to help team morale. The team finally demanded that Ron talk to Harry about it. He had reluctantly approached him. Harry's response was to step down as captain. Ron was flabbergasted. He had begged Harry to stay in the position, but he flatly refused. The team had been up in arms about Harry's decision.

The second weird thing was that Justin Finch-Fletchley had practically glued himself to the front of Gryffindor Tower one evening, demanding to be let in to see Harry. It became pretty obvious to all of them that Justin was completely obsessed with Harry. Ron had finally told the Hufflepuff to get lost, but Justin clearly announced his intentions of staying around. At that time, no one knew where Harry was. By the time Harry showed up, Ginny had staked out her claim on Harry over Justin. A shouting match had ensued, resulting in a smug Justin informing Ginny that she didn't have the "right stuff" anymore.

Ron had pulled his wand. Here was another accusation of his mate being with a guy. But Ginny beat him to it. She had lunged at Justin, screaming about his "lies." Ron had pulled her away. Hermione yelled at Harry, demanding to know where he had been. The look that came over his face silenced them all. Harry then started babbling about "picking the flesh from their bones." They all looked at him fearfully. Justin was the only one brave enough to approach him, asking if he was ok. Ginny hissed malevolently at Justin's actions, but Ron held her tightly. Harry had then blinked, looked at them and gave them a wicked smile. He stroked a finger down Justin's cheek, causing the boy to shudder in delight. Ron and the others gaped; Ginny resumed her struggle and Hermione's eyes narrowed to straight lines. Harry never said another word.

----------

After that day, Hermione had paid much closer attention to Harry. He still wasn't eating and other than seeing him in class, he disappeared often. She noticed that Justin stared at Harry as much as Ginny did, which wasn't a very good thing. She had noticed that there was a change in his interaction with the Hufflepuff, which got her to really start thinking. Had Harry done something with him? His odd appearance at the Tower with such confidence certainly gave that impression. His smug words to Ginny also told an even story.

But the even stranger thing was that a certain Slytherin was also staring at Harry. His stare was not full of the hatred and bitterness that was typical for him. It was a look of desperation, of heart ache and a longing so strong, it almost took _her_ breath away. In fact, he looked just like Ginny.

Hermione thought back to Ginny's accusation of someone leaving Harry's room. The person had been tall and blonde, and Malfoy certainly fit that description. Had something really been going on between them? Had Harry been in a relationship with Malfoy?? It would explain some things; like Harry's disappearances and how secretive he had become.

She had then taken the time to watch them in class to see if there was any type of clue. Malfoy looked even more desperate, and he would try hard to ignore him. Harry often became tense and angry as soon as Malfoy was anywhere in the vicinity. Justin would also provide telling clues. He would get very happy when he saw Harry and the two would talk briefly. The minute Malfoy entered the picture, Justin's face would darken. If Malfoy got anywhere close to Harry, Justin would look positively ill with worry.

Hermione had her answer.

------------

Severus had noticed a change in them as well. For the last two weeks, an oppressive cloud had descended upon his classroom like a blanket. Severus knew that something had happened between them. There were a lot of furtive glances. Harry looked angry and tense; Draco troubled and desperate. Neither looked they had slept much. Severus had also noticed the Hufflepuff boy fawning over Potter. Severus had eyed this with much distaste.

After a few spying sessions, he had come to the conclusion that this boy had somehow snagged Potter. This irritated Severus more than anything. Despite his feelings on their doomed relationship, a stronger and more basic emotion took over his objections; pride. That damned Slytherin pride. He was not willing to allow Draco to lose his lover to a Hufflepuff. And he doubted Draco even knew it was happening. It was time to rectify that. He had become annoyed with the tension in his classroom.

Severus walked amongst the students, eyeing their potions. Justin's potion had too thick of a consistency.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff," he sneered. _That felt good_.

Justin gaped.

He moved towards Draco, who was angrily hacking his roots.

"I'd like a word, Mr. Malfoy. Stay after class." Severus had barely moved his lips. Draco nodded.

When class was over, everyone got up to file out. Severus's brow furrowed when Draco stared miserably at Harry's retreating back. The Gryffindor never even looked in his direction. Draco closed his eyes, pain written all over his face. Severus noticed that Justin was practically falling all over himself; almost running to catch up to Potter. Severus forced himself to not give the boy a month's worth of detention. He decided he had enough of this nonsense.

"Draco, I'm concerned. Your marks have been declining this term. Your work here is uninspired. What is going on?"

Draco winced. "NEWTS are keeping me pretty busy. I guess it's been a little harder than I thought. I will do better. I know Mother still wants me to have the best marks. She tells Father my reports."

"Oh, I see. I had expected you to tell me that you were in love. You glow as if you are. But now you seem…unhappy. Are things not going well with Miss Parkinson?" Black eyes bored into him.

Draco swallowed a huge lump. He knew Severus was a Legilmens. If he read his mind…

"Oh, Pansy and I are doing well. Mother is most pleased with the relationship. I just received a letter from her. We just had little fight, that's all."

"Really? How interesting, since the letter Narcissa just sent me says how displeased she is with you about the progress that is being made with Miss Parkinson. Apparently, you have not been paying her any attention this year. The families are getting concerned."

Draco broke out in a sweat. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Her letter also says that she has heard that you may be involved with someone else. She has asked me to look into the matter, Draco. Do I _need_ to look into this? Should I have a little peak into your thoughts? Or are you going to tell me what is really going on?"

Draco's heart was thumping a mile a second. Severus's eyes were burning holes into his face. He shifted slightly, not wanting to show his god-father that he was at a complete loss of what to say. He finally decided on a modified version of the truth.

"OK, yes. I have been seeing someone else. It's not a big deal though." His stomach twisted with the lie.

"Oh…and who would this person be?" Severus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Draco's look.

"What? Just a girl I met."

"Does this girl have a name, Draco?" The black eyes continued to burn him.

Draco struggled to think of a name. "Audrey Tinsdale." He prayed Severus didn't know who that was.

"She's a lesbian, Draco."

Fuck! "Millicent Bulstrode"

"Longbottom's girlfriend? I hardly think so."

"Parvati Patil?"

Severus glared hard at Draco. "Enough! I see that I am going to have to report to Narcissa that you are deliberately shirking your family duty. Whoever you are "seeing," is obviously unacceptable. Narcissa will of course forbid you to ever see this person again. She can perform a spell to make sure it doesn't happen." He waited patiently for the stammering to begin.

"Severus! Please don't tell Mother that. I-I-I can't tell you who it is. I want to, but I can't. You wouldn't understand."

Severus looked at Draco casually. "Would this person happen to be…say…male?"

Draco jerked up as if he had been stuck with a pin. He eyed Severus suspiciously. Had he read his mind?

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you? Things must be different now. At one time, it was acceptable, almost expected that the most powerful wizards had lovers of both sexes. It was important to know both fully. Sexual relations only increase ones' power anyway. I just thought that perhaps you were doing so. I apologize, Draco." He said silkily.

Draco eyed his god-father evenly. "So what you're saying is it's not disgraceful to have a male lover?"

"No Draco, it's not. Your father even had one, many years ago. The Dark Lord has had several, for obvious reasons. I don't know about Dumbledore, but seeing that he is 150 years old, I am sure he probably did at one point. Bellatrix had a lesbian lover for years, even after her marriage. She was actually going to leave Rodolphus and marry her. Unfortunately, Avila was killed by Frank Longbottom. I dare say that is what sustained Bellatrix's hatred for the Longbottoms and sealed their fate. As you know, Bellatrix never really recovered. She became quite…fanatical."

Draco's mind was spinning. "My father had a male lover?? Who was it? Does Mother know this?"

Severus grunted. "Of course she knows. She has had a lover herself. You are friends with the woman's son, Blaise. I don't recall Lucius's lover at the moment."

Draco listened with renewed hope. His parents had same sex lovers before. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad that he liked men. Well, that wasn't exactly the correct statement. He liked one man and one man only.

But that man didn't like him anymore. There were plenty of guys here at Hogwarts that wanted him. Perhaps it may be time to make his presence known.

He ignored the stab in his heart at the thought. Why couldn't he get over this?? Damn him! It had been two weeks since they had talked! He should've moved on from him by now. Who was he kidding? He didn't want anyone but Harry.

Severus's voice brought him back to reality. "So Draco, am I to assume you have a male lover?"

Draco swallowed and took a chance. "Yes, I-I had one. But we ended things." He looked very unhappy, but tried his best to cover it up.

Severus nodded, and then spoke again. "Is that what you wanted? For things to be over?"

Draco stared down at the floor. "It doesn't matter now. It's over. It was just sex anyway. I'll find someone new." He looked up into Severus's face.

Severus looked at Draco; his anguish so clear, even as he struggled to hide it.

"You may go, Draco. I will not tell Narcissa this, _yet._ I want to see your marks and lab work improve." He sat down at his desk to grade his papers.

Draco picked up his bag to leave the room. He had just made it to the door when Severus's voice called out to him.

"Oh, Draco, those Hufflepuffs really have gotten bold this year, haven't they? I think it may be time that Slytherin puts them back into the shadows."

Confusion settled over Draco's expression. He turned around to face Severus, who was still looking down at his work.

"Hufflepuffs? I don't even notice them. They never give me any trouble."

Severus looked directly at him, his icy black eyes glinting with excitement.

"Are you sure about that?"

-----------

Draco found himself staring at the Hufflepuff table during dinner. Severus's cryptic comment had him baffled. The Potions Master hardly paid any attention to Hufflepuffs except to take points from them. What was he going on about?

Draco only knew of the Quidditch players, and he remembered Cedric Diggory, but that was about it. Oh, and then there were a couple of girls he had slept with last year, but both of them had graduated. His eyes rested on Justin. That was the guy that was in Blaise's room a couple of months back. Draco never did get the full story on that situation.

Draco studied him. He was an average looking bloke, not his type of course, but he wasn't exactly ugly. Draco remembered he had been petrified back in 2 nd year. That meant he was a mudblood…er..muggle-born. He couldn't imagine that anything was going on between him and Blaise. Blaise might be a little eccentric lately, but would he go far as to have sex with a muggle-born Hufflepuff? Blaise could definitely have his way with someone like Justin. Draco smirked; he would have to ask him.

As he watched, Justin perked up considerably. His eyes were shining like a lovesick puppy. God, he looked ridiculous! He was practically drooling over himself. Draco grimaced. Who had gotten his panties in a bunch? Justin's attention was transfixed to the entrance hall doorway. Draco turned and felt the same drool that he had just condemned Justin about.

Harry was coming through the entrance for dinner. Draco hadn't seen him in the hall for the last three days. Seeing him now felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. His eyes followed him as he headed towards the Gryffindor table. Before he sat down, he looked directly at him.

Draco's heart dropped into his stomach. Harry had acknowledged him! He leaned forward, heart beating rapidly. Did this mean Harry wanted to talk to him again? Hope burned in his chest. He looked down at his food, trying to hide the blush that was spreading over his cheeks. He looked up again and a jealously he had not known he was capable of possessing erupted inside his body.

Justin had appeared at the Gryffindor table and was standing next to Harry. The git was all over him, his hands were touching Harry's back, practically giving him a back massage right there in the dining hall. Harry didn't look bothered by the touch, and he actually turned and smiled at the Hufflepuff. Draco's heart lurched. That smile melted him and Justin as well, because he then tried to pull Harry up. He talked briefly to the other Gryffindors. Harry then shrugged, got up and followed Justin back to the Huffletable and sat down with the fawning boy.

Draco was incensed. What the fuck was this shit?? Jealousy ripped through Draco's heart. He slammed his fork down so hard, that it bent the metal handle almost in two. Pansy looked up from her spot.

"Draco? Are you OK?" She had been afraid to approach Draco lately. He had been in such a foul mood. She had never seen him so angry and brooding before. Not even his losses to Potter at Quidditch had come anywhere near his recent mood swings. He had the whole House walking around on eggshells.

Draco ignored her, his eyes fixed on the Hufflepuff table. Pansy turned to see what he was looking at. She glanced towards the Hufflepuffs. Why would Draco be interested in them? They were nothing. But then her eye caught the familiar raven hair. Potter was sitting with them. Now that was odd. She had never known him to sit at other tables, even though many students did.

She glanced back at Draco, who was staring at them with a fury that scared her. It took her a moment to make the connection. Draco was staring at the Hufflepuffs, a table he never noticed before. Now that Potter is at the table, he is…angry? Why would he be angry at that? Why would Draco care that Potter was sitting at another table? Why would Draco care about Potter at all? She had only seen one other person look at Potter with the same amount of fury and intensity and that had been Ginny Weasley.

She realized that Draco was getting up. She stood up too.

"Draco, where are you going?"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Pansy." He hissed.

Tears filled her eyes. "Fuck you, Draco Malfoy!" She screamed. Everyone in the hall turned and stared. Draco gaped at her, appalled. She picked up her plate and hurled it at him. Pieces of chicken, potatoes and salad flew in all directions. Goyle was hit by a flying chicken leg. Draco ducked and the plate slammed against the wall, shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces. Draco whipped around, goggling at her.

She marched over to where he was standing, even though they were separated by the long wooden slab. As she approached, Draco saw that Harry was watching him, his expression unreadable.

"I'm tired of you treating me like shit! Mark my words, Draco, you're going to be sorry one day. Narcissa is on my side. You'd better watch your back!"

"I would watch your own first, Pansy." Draco said with a sneer.

Pansy frowned, and then turned. Professor McGonagall stood behind her, eyes blazing.

"Miss Parkinson! I will not tolerate that sort of language or destruction in this school! Do you understand?" She hissed like an angry goose.

Draco took that opportunity to look at Potter again. The boy was gone from his seat. Draco twisted his head quickly. He looked just in time to see Harry leaving the dining hall, Justin on his heels. Draco snarled, his hands curling into fists. He glanced at the dais where the teachers were eating. He locked eyes with Severus. The man gave him a slight nod, his lips curling into a smirk. He had just unleashed his little dragon.

-----------

Draco had no idea where the Hufflepuff common room was. He finally had to resort to following a few of the gits to their House. They were too far away and he didn't really feel like calling out to them. It was too undignified for a Slytherin to call out to some young Hufflepuffs. He laughed as they kept nervously looking behind them as he trailed them. It was like a fox in a chicken coop. Their House was not far from the dining hall, which surprised him. They disappeared through their portrait. Draco sighed. Now he would have to wait until someone came along.

He didn't wait long. Ernie MacMillan came shooting out of the portrait, seconds later. His eyes widened when he saw Draco. He approached the Slytherin nervously.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Why are you bothering us?"

"Where's Justin?" Might as well get straight to the point.

Ernie started. Draco was looking for Justin? This couldn't be a good thing. He knew it had something to do with Harry.

"I don't know where he is, but I'll let him know you came by. What is it regarding?"

"The end of his sad little life," Draco snarled viciously.

Ernie gulped. "Pardon?"

"Just tell him I want to talk to him, tonight! Don't make me have to come looking for him again."

Draco spun on his heel and walked away. Ernie stared after the blonde. What the hell had Justin got into? He knew that this thing with Harry was going to be big trouble. Now Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, was at their common room door. And he looked pissed.

When Justin showed up, Ernie relayed the message. Ernie watched as Justin's face drained of color.

"Malfoy actually came here?" he asked, incredulously. He had not expected that.

"Yes, and he was pissed to high hell. Justin, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. Harry left him fair and square. He can't blame that on me."

Ernie did a double take. "What?? Harry and Malfoy?? You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not joking. They had a thing."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are having a thing?? _The_ _Draco Malfoy_?? And _Harry Potter_??

"Yes, Ernie. They had a thing. It was just a couple of months."

"A couple of months? Oh my God, Justin! You've been seeing Draco Malfoy's boyfriend? He's going to kill you."

"It was over with Malfoy. He's with me now."

"Harry left Malfoy for you? And now Malfoy knows that? And are you sure it's over? He didn't look like it was _over_."

"Oh, come on Ernie, you know how he is. He's a rich and spoiled brat. Yes, it's over. Harry was just a toy for him."

"Justin, it's not over. I saw his face! Either Harry is lying to you about the relationship being over, or Draco hasn't gotten the news yet. He didn't come to our dorm to sing Christmas carols! He was coming to fight you to the death!"

"Well, let him come." Justin said stubbornly. "Harry's mine now. He'll make the right decision. He'll choose me over Malfoy."

Ernie groaned louder. "Did Harry tell you that it was over with Malfoy?"

Justin sighed wearily. No one understood. "Well, no. But he hasn't exactly discussed his relationship with me. He wouldn't be with me if he was still with Malfoy. I'm going by Gryffindor a little later, I will talk to him about it and then you'll see."

Ernie felt weak. His hands flittered behind him like little birds, trying to find a couch to sit down. Hufflepuff prided itself on staying out of trouble and not causing drama. In one fell swoop, Justin had managed to bring Draco Malfoy's wrath down on their House, by bringing one very unavailable Harry Potter into his bedroom, another amazing feat unto itself. It didn't matter if the relationship was over. Malfoy didn't think it was over. He looked ready to murder somebody. That boy was in love.

-----------

Draco had paid a couple of knuts to a first year Slytherin to keep an eye on the Hufflepuff common room for him. The boy was to notify him as soon as Justin came or went to the dorm. He didn't have to wait too long before the boy dashed to the library, where Draco had been waiting. The breathless boy told him that Justin had left Hufflepuff and had headed towards the east part of the castle.

Draco knew that he was heading for Gryffindor. He left the library to head him off.

He arrived around the corner from the Gryffindor entrance just as Justin did from the opposite direction. Draco moved back into the shadows. A few moments later, Harry emerged from the entrance. They were talking loud enough for him to hear.

"Justin, I'm pretty tired tonight. I don't really feel like any company, OK? I'll talk with you tomorrow." Harry was languishing casually against the wall.

"Harry, I just have to ask you something. I know you never really talked to me about your previous relationship, but I wanted to know if it is really over."

"Why are you asking me that, Justin?"

"Well, Draco Malfoy came by my dorm today looking for me."

Harry's eyes widened. He pulled away from the wall. "He did? What did he want?"

"I haven't seen him yet. Ernie said he was kind of…pissed off."

Harry didn't say anything. Draco watched with interest.

"So, it is over, right? You guys aren't still together? I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know, Harry."

Harry looked towards the ceiling and sighed. "Justin, I don't want to talk about Malfoy. It's…complicated. I told you that I wasn't ready for anything more than friendship with you. I know it must be kind of messed up because of what we did, but I just need some time alone."

Justin looked stricken and Draco silently thanked the gods. "Harry, no! Things have been going ok. I promised you that I wouldn't push you. But don't turn back now." He inched closer to Harry and it took all of Draco's will power to not rush him.

Justin's hand snaked under Harry's shirt. A red fog dropped over Draco, completely obliterating any sense he may have had. He instantly knew he was going to have a wonderful future in Azkaban. He was about to murder one of his classmates and seriously and permanently maim his ex-lover. Sorry wizarding world, but you are going to have to find another savior. Harry was about to be permanently incapacitated. Maybe he could get a cell next to Lucius. He pulled his wand, ready to end all their suffering.

A hand closed around his arm. Draco jerked hard and almost shouted out in fright. He spun around, eyes bulging.

Ginny stood there, a grim expression on her face.

"I'm not even going to ask why you are lurking in the dark, Malfoy. But since your focus seems to be on that Hufflepuff toad, I wouldn't have interfered. I would rather enjoy his demise. However, knowing your history with Harry, I can't risk you missing your shot. Harry's demise would be an added benefit for you."

"What are you doing here, Weasley? Are you spying on Har…Potter?" He had to catch himself.

"Ummm…the better question is why are you here? I live in Gryffindor, remember?" She studied him closely. "Is something going on with you and Justin?"

Draco stared at Ginny in shock. "Justin?? What do you take me for? Of course no-…" And then he stopped. She had no idea. A small smile played over Draco's lips.

"Justin has some pretty interesting ideas on Potter. He's telling people that he can get him to be his boyfriend, now that he _available_. Now that Potter is _single, _he's fair game on the market. Since Potter didn't quite cut it with a girlfriend, maybe he needs a _boyfriend_. I don't know if Potter is going to go along with it. I'm sure you did your best with him. Potter can be quite stubborn. I'm here to make sure Justin didn't cast any spell on him. It has to be genuine." Draco knew he had hit the right buttons.

Ginny's face had turned red. She turned furious eyes to Justin. "That little fuck! I'm going to rip his intestines out! Oh, he is gonna die!" She whipped out her wand and moved up the corridor. Draco reached out and caught her arm. She tried to twist away, but Draco held fast to her.

"Weasley, Weasley…calm down. Don't go flying off like that. You have to be smooth. Do you think Potter will appreciate that? No. But perhaps you can speak to him on a more adult level. At least let him know what Justin has been saying. You are the queen of espionage, from what I've been told. Find out some things, and then let Potter know. After that, then handle Justin. I'm pretty sure you are quite capable of dealing with that foul, uncouth git." He gave her a well practiced smile.

Ginny eyed him uncertainly. Malfoy was being a bit too helpful. That was not like him at all. "Why are you helping me, Malfoy? You hate me and Harry. What do you care?"

"I don't care. I'm doing this for me. I don't like losing a bet."

Ginny gave him a sinister smile. "OK, Malfoy." She put her wand away and looked towards the portrait entrance. "I suggest you leave. Justin is coming this way." Her looks turned dark. "I'm going to destroy that fucker." She moved back towards another corridor, slipping into the shadows.

Draco smiled to himself. He now had Weasley taking care of Justin for him. He eased back into the shadows as well, waiting for him to pass. He had his own words for the git. But he didn't want to do it too near the Tower, in case Harry came back out.

Draco set out behind Justin. He came around the corner and he saw Justin leaning up against a wall, looking terribly upset. He looked up when he saw Draco. A look of fear briefly crossed his face, then stubbornness.

"I heard you were looking for me, Malfoy. I can guess what it is that you want."

Draco pursed his lips. "Can you? And what would that be?"

"You want to know what's happening between me and Harry. Just so you know, we are together now."

He fixed Justin with a cold gaze.

"He doesn't love you. You must know that."

"I know he doesn't love me, _yet_. But I have one thing that you don't. His trust. You lost that by being self-centered. He'll never go back to you."

Draco was taken aback. "What the fuck do you know about it? Harry trusts me!"

Justin smiled wickedly. "Does he now? So if he does, why is he with me now and not you?"

"You really think Harry's with you? He's only with you because he didn't get what he wanted. So don't think that your little _tryst_ means anything."

"Did yours mean anything? Does he love you, Malfoy? Did he ever tell you that?"

Justin's question silenced him. His hands started to hurt from where he was digging his nails in his palms. He didn't know if Harry loved him or not. They had never talked about it. There was no fucking way that Harry loved this shithead.

But Justin was still talking. "You probably told him that it was nothing but sex, right? So why would he put his heart into something like that, knowing he would get hurt. Harry's not stupid. You are incapable of allowing anyone to get close to you, so you would have effectively shut him out. You are unable to lower your guard and be honest with him because you are always trying to have the upper hand. I know all about you, _Draco Malfoy_."

"You don't know shit about me! You don't know what I'm capable of!"

"And apparently, neither does Harry, which brings us right back to where this conversation started. It's over, Draco. You lost Harry and now it's time to be a big boy and accept it and move on."

Draco couldn't believe that Justin was talking to him like this. Fury invaded his blood stream; if felt like his veins were ready to explode. Anger coiled around his guts and strangled them.

"Listen here, you little shit! I decide when it's over and not you! You don't know anything about our relationship! It was…more than sex!"

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"I said, do you love him?"

"That's none of your business!"

"And that's why Harry is with me. I love him! And I tell him that. And I'll tell anyone who asks me, that I love him. He has no reason to question my motives or actions. I give of myself willingly, anything to please him. As I said before, you aren't capable of that. You aren't capable of love, Malfoy. It's not in you to love someone else. You are cold and unfeeling and Harry needs someone who can show they love him. Someone who is willing to sacrifice and give everything of themselves and not hold back! I can do that. So I already know the answer. Harry was just another one of your conquests and a toy. You don't love him and he'll never go back to you. Leave us alone, Malfoy. We can be happy. Just keep on pretending like it never hap-"

Draco's fist whistled through the air and connected with Justin's mouth. His eyes widened in shock and pain and he fell backward into the wall. Blood spurted from his mouth. He clapped his hands over his mouth. Blood ran between his fingers and down the front of his robe. Justin pulled his hand away. Two of his teeth were in the palm of his hand. He looked at Draco, and gave him a wry smile.

"You can hit me all you want, Malfoy. It doesn't make what I said any less true."

Draco backed away from Justin, his heart racing. It wasn't true! He could love someone! He did! He wanted nothing more than to continue smashing this bastard's head in. But he knew that Harry would never forgive him if he seriously hurt him. Besides, once Ginny got a hold of him, that smug look on his face would get wiped away.

Justin grinned at him, looking like an oversized jack-o-lantern. "I know it's difficult to let him go, Malfoy. But I have every faith that you can accomplish it. You are Draco Malfoy, after all."

Draco almost laughed. Despite the fact that this nobody of a wizard had managed to silence him for the moment, he did remind him of that basic fact. He _was_ Draco Malfoy. And what Draco wanted, Draco got. Even though Justin didn't know it, he had given him the keys to winning Harry back. He gave the boy a devilish wink, turned on his heel and strode off.

Justin watched him go, slightly unnerved. He was just beginning to feel that he had won the battle, but then Draco abruptly left. He wasn't stupid enough to think that he was as ruthless as Draco Malfoy, but he had held his own against him. Justin knew that Draco _did_ love Harry, even though he had wanted to plant the seeds of doubt in the blonde's head, by reminding him of the "it's only sex" justification. That jab had been a stab in the dark, but he figured that Draco and Harry wouldn't have been comfortable enough to admit their relationship was anything but sex. He wasn't blind to the fact that Harry did have strong feelings for the Slytherin.

---------

The weekend came to Hogwarts. There was only one more week of school until the Christmas holidays. Harry sat on his bed, reading through the various spells and potions that he would need for the complete Summoning spell. He had managed to get most of the ingredients for all of it, but was still missing a few items. He had run into a small problem. The owls.

He couldn't go to the owlery anymore. They all sensed his "visitor." The minute he stepped foot into the place, the owls went berserk; flapping their wings and giving off loud hoots. Hedwig wouldn't even come near him, not even for a treat. This made sending off for items rather difficult. He didn't trust anyone to send or receive things for him, except maybe Draco. But he didn't want to think about him. He had been trying hard to move on from the blonde. It wasn't working very well.

The only reason he hadn't sought the boy out yet was mainly because of his guilt over Justin. Harry had only caved into the Hufflepuff's sexual advances twice since the night he had argued with Draco. Both times, all he could think about was Draco.

Harry didn't want a confrontation so he avoided Draco as much as possible. Draco had been surprisingly quiet. Harry began to wonder if Draco cared about him at all, he seemed so cool and collected all the time. But Justin had told him a few days ago that Draco had been looking for him. Harry was surprised at how he had felt to hear Draco's name mentioned to him. He felt like a jolt of electricity had gone through him.

Harry sighed irritably. He was growing more restless these days, his thoughts and dreams full of scary images. He had run out of drugs the day before and he needed to get some more. The drugs helped the images to not be so vivid; it kept the beast within him asleep. He didn't know how much longer that would work, especially when he completed the Summoning. Maybe he could try the owls again, just grab one of them and force them to take the parchment.

Harry left the Tower, praying he didn't run into Justin, who would most certainly try to solicit him for sex again. Harry made it down to the main floor and began heading in the direction of the owlery. Just as he was passing the now silent Great Hall and the main doors he saw Draco.

The blonde had just come in. His pale skin was flushed from the chilly night air. He was dressed mostly in black, which looked so sexy against his blonde hair. Draco didn't look up at first and Harry quickly decided to make a hasty exit. He was almost out of his line of vision when…

"Harry!" It was Justin, coming up from their dorm. Harry cursed inwardly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco focus in on him.

"Hey Justin," Harry said uncomfortably. Draco was now heading towards him. Justin hadn't seen him yet.

"Where are you going? I'm on my way to Hogsmeade to meet Ernie. You wanna come?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I have some things to do." Draco was almost upon them. Harry held his breath, wondering what the Slytherin was going to do.

"Are you sure, Harry? I really want you to come. Maybe I can come see you lat-" He broke off when Draco appeared around the corner. His lips tightened.

Draco inclined his head a fraction of an inch to Justin and then winked. He looked at Harry. "Potter, long time no see. I need to talk to you for a minute, if that's ok with you." He reached up and gently ran his fingers along Harry's back.

Both Justin's and Harry's eyes widened, but for different reasons. Harry turned and stared at Draco. The blonde returned his look with a flirtatious smile. Harry's lips parted with a small gasp.

"Is that a yes or no?"

Justin piped up. "He has things to do, Malfoy." He had a very worried expression.

"He can answer for himself, _Justin_." He looked at Harry, who now seemed irritated. "It will only take a moment."

Harry looked at Justin. "I'll talk to you later, Justin. Have fun in Hogsmeade." He glanced at Draco. "I'm on my way to the owlry. If you want to talk and walk, then I'm leaving now." He headed down the corridor.

Justin felt his stomach churning. He glared at Draco, who was smirking. "Bye, bye Justin." He followed Harry down the hall.

They walked to the owlry in silence. Draco stayed a few feet behind Harry, deciding to not bridge the distance. A light misty rain had started to fall, covering them with moist droplets. Harry stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs that led the owlry tower. His eyes traveled over Draco's body and rested on his face as he caught up to Harry.

"What do you want, Draco?" The blonde noticed the use of his first name.

"You." He stepped across the narrow space between them, wrapped his arms around his warm body and slowly brought his lips to Harry's. He then quickly sucked Harry's lips, causing them to part. Harry was so shocked, that at first he didn't move. He gave a low moan and Draco sucked on his lips eagerly.

Harry came back to earth with a jolt. Draco had said he was degrading himself by being with him! Harry started to pull away, but Draco's grip tightened on him. Harry squirmed, and Draco held him closer, his face in Harry's chest. Harry began to hiss angrily, struggling to get out of his grasp, but Draco only held on tighter, as if his life depended on it. He never said a word, just held him.

"Let go of me, Draco! Stop!" Harry twisted violently, but Draco's grip felt like a binding spell. He looked down at the top of the blonde's head; the golden waves were loose and rubbing against his coat. He thought he felt him shudder.

"Draco?" Harry stopped struggling, feeling exhausted and frustrated.

Draco continued to hold him, his face buried in the jacket. He could smell his scent through the wool coat. He inhaled it deeply, the wondrous aroma alighting his senses on fire. He slowly stood up and looked at Harry; his silver eyes glinting in the faint moonlight.

He backed away from Harry a short distance. He unzipped his jacket and revealed a black button up shirt. Without warning, he ripped the shirt open, the buttons exploding off with small pops.

"What are you doi-" Harry started. He gazed at Draco's chest.

The normally flawless skin was now interrupted with a torrent of color over his pectoral muscles. Harry moved closer to inspect the site. A large green dragon with silver glittering eyes had had been beautifully tattooed onto Draco's chest, but this one was charmed to move. As Harry watched the dragon emitted scarlet and gold flames; each one shaped like tiny firebolts, identical to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Upon even closer inspection, the dragon's green scales were miniscule letters that read

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

The entire dragon was made up of his initials.

Harry backed away from Draco, his mouth too dry to speak. He tried anyway.

"Why did..?" was all he managed to croak out.

"I'm in love with you, Harry."


	15. Moments to Love

**A/N: Ok, it's truth time. To be honest with everyone, I almost made Draco's declaration in the last chapter a "dream" statement, in the opening of this one. I wasn't really ready for him to announce his feelings like that. That was spontaneous on my part. After I posted it, it bugged me for two whole days and I really wanted to change it. Part of me still does. What do you all think? I struggled with this chapter to cover for his emotional outburst, so I hope it's satisfactory. I don't know, I may scrap both of these chapters and do something else. **

**What do you think? Keep Draco's outburst or scrap it? Let me know.**

**----------------------**

**luffy.d.monkey: I love an obsessed Draco. I hadn't originally intended this for him when I started, but I like how the obsession has grown. I'm thinking of doing another story with him a lot worse. Glad you liked!**

**angelkat2502: thanks for reviewing! I thought the tattoo was cool too. **

**gsyoung: ahhhh...you don't just love Ginny and Justin?? I'm hurt. :( LOL...**

**EarthMystic: hope you like what happens in the chapter in terms of Harry's response.**

**MyLadyTopaz: I hope to be able to convey in later chapters Draco's wrath against Hufflepuff. LOL. I have no idea what I will do though.**

**onlycruel2bekind: thanks for "reviewing" At least you tried. LOL**

**joexdallasandro: Holy short review Batman! Thanks for your faithful patronage!**

**lovestruckbyanelf: Yeah, I cranked them out last week, didn't I? LOL Don't know what got into me.**

**sincerelyjade: Thank you for the sweet review. I love Snape too, so he is not gone from the story. He will play a bigger part in later chapters.**

**deathsasha7: Thank you for coming back to review...multiple times. :) I like to see if anyone can find enjoyment in my convoluted brain when I try to put this to paper. I can't imagine trying to write more than one story at a time. I give a lot of props to those on here who can do that. If I tried that, nothing would get finished. Thanks again for your wonderful praise. It does wonders for the ego. LOL. **

**BohemianSnitch: You are absolutely hilarious! 10 points and a chocolate frog for the best review ever:)**

**-------------------**

**Warning: sexy slashy scene**

**Oh: and the (bold ) statements were made from Harry's little "friend". **

**Moments to Love**

The silence that followed Draco's declaration was only broken by the sound of the wind blowing through the trees of the nearby Forbidden Forest.

Harry stared at Draco's lips, where those horrid and terrifyingly beautiful words had formed, drifted across the expanse and became sound to his ears. He blinked a moment, watching the slightly pouting lips, so see if any other movement was forthcoming. The lips did not disappoint.

"Harry, did you hear what I said?" Draco began moving toward him, his stomach twisting itself into knots. He had never told anyone that he loved them before, not even his mother. This moment of complete vulnerability terrified him almost to the point of tears. He was working very hard to keep himself calm and cool.

His forward movement seemed to break the trance that Harry was under. The brunette gave a start and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He held up his hand, stopping Draco's approach.

"Don't Draco, just stop." He sounded frightened.

"Harry, I know that it sounds crazy and you probably don't believe me, but…I do. I should have told you the truth, but I didn't know how to. I do love you." He stepped forward hesitantly, longing to touch him, wanting to know how if he felt the same.

"Stop saying that! You don't love me, Draco. This is crazy! You don't have to lie to me about this. I don't need you to do that."

"Does this look like a lie to you, Harry?!" He stabbed his chest hard with his fingers. "I did this to show you that I do care. I'm sorry for what happened and for what I said. It was stupid, but I didn't know how to handle that; what you wanted from me. It felt like I could never go back; that _we_ could never go back. It was a huge step and I completely fucked it up! I felt like I no longer had control of anything anymore and that has never happened to me."

"How do you think I have felt? I gave myself to you; do you know what it took for me to allow that? And for you to think it was degrading…" He couldn't even finish the statement.

"Harry! I told you that I didn't mean that! I'm sorry! I was…I was scared, it all seemed too real. This is hard for me; I have never had to do this for someone. I have always been in control and now I don't have any control when it comes to you." He looked away, his face contorting.

Harry didn't say anything. His mind and emotions were in turmoil. He wanted to tell Draco that he loved him, but fear and stubbornness held him back. Why was this so damn complicated! He looked up to the night sky. The rain was coming down a little harder now. He turned his attention back to the blonde. Draco was looking at him.

"So what now, Harry?"

"I don't know. I…I have done something that may be hard to correct." He felt tightness began to squeeze his chest.

Draco tilted his head to the side. "And what would that be?" He already knew it was about Justin.

Harry looked away; the feeling of nausea welling up in him. He could barely look Draco in the eye.

"I have been kind of hanging out with Justin. He didn't deserve to get caught up in my shit, but he did. I think he would take it badly."

Draco's lips curled. "So what does that mean?" If Harry even so much as picked that git over him…

"It means that I can't just drop him like that. It isn't right. You and I were…I don't know. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"So you're saying that you are gonna be with him now? It's over with us, just like that?" Draco felt light headed.

"Draco, I know it's fucked up and I shouldn't have done it. But I was angry with you and…it just happened. He's a good person and doesn't deserve to be used like that. This thing between us is completely mental. We could never make this work." Harry felt sick to his stomach.

Draco frowned. "Oh, but you can make it work with him?? Justin is easier for you? He lets you do whatever you want and now you're happy? Have you told him your little plan yet? How did he take it? I'm sure he is so ready, willing and able to help you!"

"Of course I didn't tell him about that. He would never understand that! Honestly, I never should have told you. This is my problem to solve, no one else's!"

"But you did tell me Harry! Don't you understand what that means? You trust _me_! You don't trust him. You don't love him! And do you want to know why? It's because you love me, Harry!" Draco walked towards Harry, determination in every step. He got right up in Harry's face, only inches from his nose.

"Tell me that you don't love me. Look me right in my eyes and tell me that you don't."

Harry mustered every ounce of will power he had. He looked squarely into the eyes of his impossible hope and dream.

"No, I don't love you."

Draco hissed. "You're lying, Harry. I've been your enemy for six years; don't think I don't know when you're lying. We have made it an art form."

"Draco, don't! Just let it go. It's just better this way. We had some good moments but now it's time for it to be over. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen anyway. I have things that I am going to be doing. You can just go back to your life; go back to hating me again. You hate me now, because of what I did with Justin. Find someone that you can be happy with, that doesn't make you crazy."

For an instant, Draco stood motionless. Harry's words washed over him, like the steadily falling raindrops. How the hell did Harry think he was just going to get over this, like this was some sort of cold? A slow burning rage began in the pit of his stomach which ignited the fear that he would not be able to convince Harry that they should be together, pushed him into action. He grabbed Harry's coat, jerking him forward. Harry stumbled, his hands catching the bottom pocket of Draco's jacket. He fell to his knees, ripping the pocket. A small clear bag fell out onto the ground, revealing all too familiar colored bliss.

Harry's eyes widened. He eagerly reached for the bag, but Draco was a split second faster. He snatched the bag away as Harry's fingers closed on it, the material teasing the tips. Harry felt Draco moving away from him. He looked up quickly, desperation now in his eyes.

"Draco! Why didn't you tell me you had some! I've run out. Can I have some?" Harry jumped to his feet.

Draco eyed him coolly. "Oh, now you want something from me? A minute ago, you were telling me to forget about this and go back to hating you." He looked down at his torn coat pocket. He shoved the bag into the other pocket.

Harry swallowed nervously. "Ok, yeah, I did say that. But please, I really need some. I can't use the owls anymore. They won't let me come near them, so I've run out. I was going to try and force one to take a letter for me. Please, Draco." Harry inched closer to him, his eyes on the pocket.

Draco shook his head. "Unh un, Harry. It's too late for that now. You shouldn't have told me that you didn't love me, so now I'm going to hate you again. Isn't that what you wanted? A nice pretty little life with Justin? Of course, things may be a bit difficult because of the fact that you'll be sharing your body with a demon. I guess that's one way to have a threesome. But sweet Justin will do just anything for you, won't he Harry? Not like me of course. I haven't done anything for you! I haven't helped you with finding the spells, practicing dark magic, keeping your secrets, and putting your stupid fucking name on me!! I haven't done any of that, right! I tell you that I love you, and now you tell me to go on with my life? Just act like none of this even happened! NO, HARRY! I'm not giving you anything else! I hate you!"

Draco realized that he was close to hysteria, but he didn't care. He wanted to hurt Harry, very badly. But he also wanted to love him, to prove to him that he meant what he was saying. He backed away from Harry, his eyes never leaving his face. Harry watched him, panting softly. Draco saw the shadow; the swirl of the eyes. He suddenly knew what he had to do.

He shoved his hand down in the pocket of his coat, and quickly ripped a small hole in the bag. He grabbed three pills out and chucked them into his mouth. One pill was enough to keep him high for a whole night. He wasn't even certain what three would do. Two had kept him hallucinating for almost three days. He hoped that three would be enough for his intentions.

Harry's eyes had gone cold when he saw Draco take the pills.

"So it's like that, huh? That's fucked up, _Malfoy,_" he growled angrily. "I was trying to ask nicely, but I see you're going to make me take them from you. You know that I can."

"Oh yeah, I know. So you're going to beat them out of me? Blast me back to my room? Not too subtle there, are you? I guess you really don't love me."

Harry's face twitched. "Don't say that, Draco. I-I won't hurt you. I don't want to do that. Please give me some, ok? I'm trying to control it." He moved towards Draco again, his hands out pleadingly.

"Then tell me the truth then. Do you love me?"

"Draco, not now, please!" Harry felt a coldness running through him, but he felt hot at the same time. His thoughts felt twisted into something not his own. He looked at Draco, suddenly seeing him through the eyes of another. This small insignificant human, something to toy with, easily killed. **(_I could kill him_…_let me kill him_.)**

"Harry, answer me! Do you love me?"

"Draco, I don't know how much longer I can do this. Please, don't do this." Harry's face had gone pale, his eyes seemed to be disappearing. Draco watched him fearfully. _What the hell am I doing? This is an awful big risk; Harry could probably kill me right now. But I have to do this, he has to understand. _

Draco walked to Harry, who was slightly hunched over; sweat had appeared on his brow, mixing with the mist. He pulled him up, whispering softly in his ear.

"Do you love me, Harry? Just tell me yes or no."

Harry's eyes had closed. He could smell Draco's familiar scent; the soft vanilla and the spice. But he could also smell more. It was like his senses were so much more acute. He could smell Draco's fear, radiating out from him in an acrid smelling wave; the smell of his perspiration, which had a salty sea scent; he could smell his desire; a musky tangy scent. This last scent slammed straight through Harry's system and set his whole body on fire.

"Dracoooo," he rumbled in a low husky voice, "please".

"Yes or no, Harry," Draco placed his hands on Harry's waist; he could feel the fevered skin assailing his fingers through his clothes.

"God, yes, Dracoooo," Harry moaned. "Please…"

Draco closed his eyes and then grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"Then take me now, just like this." He whispered.

Harry's eyes flew open. "No Draco, not like this. You don't know what you're asking. I won't know what will happen. Please, just one pill. And then if that's what you still want-"

"No, Harry. Like this. This is what I want. This is how I want it."

"I can't do that. I won't know if I can control it." **(_You can't control me, wizard_.)**

"Then I'm leaving, Harry." Draco turned and walked away. He prepared himself for the assault he knew was coming. He hoped he was going to be able to withstand it.

Harry darted after him, grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. He frantically searched for the pocket and tried to reach inside, but Draco shoved him back hard. Harry's eyes glittered with anger and he came again, his fingers closing on the edge of the jacket. Draco yanked himself out of Harry's grasp and moved back quickly. He hastily grabbed the package out of his pocket and shoved it into his tight fighting jeans pocket. Unbeknownst to them both, a few pills had come loose. They hit the ground noiselessly.

Harry snarled, and he ran to Draco. Draco stilled himself against the blow but Harry didn't strike him. He was still trying to take the package away from him. His hands were now inside his jacket, fingers struggling to locate the correct jean pocket. Draco grabbed Harry's head with both hands, and he slammed his mouth against his, kissing him furiously. This sudden action distracted Harry and his hormones took over, albeit briefly.

Harry grabbed Draco's head as well and urgently responded to the kiss; his fingers digging deeply into Draco's cheeks. They stayed like that for a moment, all else forgotten. Gasps of breath, the sucking of lips, and moans penetrated the night air. Harry clawed at Draco's jacket, which fell away to the wet earth. His ripped shirt, hanging limply from his shoulders drew Harry to his pale skin. His lips found his collarbone and he licked along it, tasting his salty essence. He bit into his chest, evoking a cry from Draco.

Draco pushed Harry back some, then roughly snatched his jacket off. It too, fell to the ground with a soft thump. Harry watched Draco with an animal hunger, his eyes glinting gold around the swirling black. Draco reached around to his back pocket and pulled his wand. He quickly muttered a warming spell around both of them and put the wand back in his pocket. The drugs were rapidly sucking away at his coherence, but he forced himself to try and stay focused as long as possible.

Harry felt the warmth overtake him. There was nothing more that he wanted then to ravish Draco, but somewhere in his head, he was fearful of hurting him. He fought for control, to not allow this to happen. He reached for Draco's pocket again, his hands clutching the waist belt of the jeans. Draco stepped back quickly, not allowing Harry to gain the pocket. Harry growled, pulling himself flush with Draco's body, his mouth now on his neck, sucking hard. Draco moved again, Harry's hand still on the waist of his pants, rummaging, searching. The hill dipped sharply and Draco fell backward, dragging Harry with him.

They rolled down the wet grass, sliding to the bottom of the incline. Their landing place was a small soft mossy area at the base of the forest. The rain was coming down harder now, but the canopy of trees kept them from being completely soaked. Draco kneeled on all fours, mud, grass and twigs sticking to what was left of his clothing. His blonde hair streaked with dirt. He looked down on Harry who lay underneath him; his clothing and appearance in complete disarray.

"Take me, Harry." Draco leaned down, enveloping Harry in a tight embrace. He flipped them both over, Harry now on top. He reached down and began undoing Harry's pants. The brunette pulled back, pushing Draco's hands away.

"No, Draco…don't ask me to-"

Draco's hand had flashed through the air, striking Harry. They locked eyes and Harry's lips curled. He jumped up, shaking his head. Draco popped up into a sitting position and grabbed Harry's legs. Harry kicked at him, but Draco held fast, pulling the material down. He lunged for Harry, now twisted in his pants. Harry sat down hard, and had just enough time to piston his arms out to shield himself from Draco. They both rolled again, ending up side by side.

Harry sat up, and grabbed for Draco's pants. Draco instinctively reached to protect the pocket, but Harry didn't try for the drugs. He wrestled Draco's pants down, breaking the zipper. Draco hardly noticed, for he had now sat up and had kicked the pants off, grabbing for his wand before he flung them away. Harry grunted as he viciously tore at Draco's boxers, tearing the blue silk into ribbons. Draco jerked down Harry's boxers and Harry tossed them away. He tore his shirt off, ripping a seam in his haste.

Draco pulled Harry to him quickly, his mouth sending kisses up and down his chest. He sucked hard at Harry's nipple and Harry shuddered. He pushed Draco to the ground hard, causing the boy's head to bounce against the soft moss. Harry followed quickly, not allowing Draco a moment to get his bearings. Harry's teeth sank into Draco's neck, hard enough for Draco to cry out in pain and pleasure. He wound his arms around Harry, pulling him in.

"Do it, Harry, oh God do it!" His drug induced high blending in with his natural high of lust and excitement in the moment. He managed to grab his wand and mutter the lubrication spell. Harry pulled back and he abruptly turned Draco onto his stomach; his wand flying from his hand to land softly nearby. Draco laid his head down on the soft earth, his heart pounding against the flora.

Harry lowered himself to Draco. He pushed at Draco's entrance, feeling the tightness. Harry groaned and pushed in deeper. Draco cried out and tried to move away, but Harry seized his shoulders and pulled him back, his grunt ringing in Draco's ears. Draco dug his hands into the earth and gritted his teeth. Pain tore at him and he hissed, fighting back tears. Harry pushed in deeper, obviously trying to be gentle, but not completely succeeding in his compromised state.

Draco gyrated his hips, trying to relieve the pain somewhat. Harry moaned loudly, and continued pushing. Draco yelped, praying the pain would stop soon. He got his wish. Harry rolled his hips slightly and pushed against Draco's sensitive prostrate. Draco cried out in pleasure, bucking his hips against Harry. Harry began thrusting and Draco rocked his hips, gasping as Harry continued pressing his spot. His own erection, pressed against the earth and a very soft mossy patch, rubbed against him. He began moaning loudly, marveling at the sensation in front and behind.

Harry began thrusting rapidly, his breath coming out in jagged gasps. Draco managed to push off from the ground into an all fours position. He bucked hard against Harry, tightening his muscles the way Harry would do for him. Harry cried out, his Parseltongue taking over. Hearing the hissing sent Draco in a writhing frenzy, Harry barely hanging on to his hips. Harry's thrusting and pumping stroked Draco's spot again and Draco found himself emotionally out of control. Tears sprung to his eyes, just as Harry reached his climax. With a loud shout and a huge thrust, Harry filled him.

Draco cried openly when Harry came. He had never had sensations like this before. He gave a harsh sob, never wanting this moment to end. It was the most spectacular moment of his undying love. Harry was holding Draco's back. He felt his lover shudder, sobs racking him. He pulled out of him quickly, and Draco whimpered. Harry pulled Draco to him, thinking him injured.

"Oh, god Draco, I'm sorry! I warned you about this! Are you OK?" Harry was on the verge of tears himself.

Draco shook his head, unable to speak. He gasped and sputtered, his emotions running all over the place. Every time he tried to say something, more sobbing erupted. Harry held him closer, stroking his muddy hair. He noticed that Draco still had a raging hard-on. Harry placed his hand firmly on it and began stroking, skillfully tweaking the tip on the upstrokes.

Draco _wailed _and arched his back, thrusting eagerly. Harry moved around to the front of him, lowered himself and took him in his warm mouth. Draco was close to an orgasm before Harry put his mouth on him, now that his lips made contact, Draco was on the edge. Harry worked the head of the pulsing organ; Draco reached down, running his hands in Harry's wet and tangled hair. Harry sucked hard, his tongue flicking the slit and Draco came, harder then he ever imagined possible.

Rainbow colors exploded in his head, his eyes rolling back. Every nerve taut and on fire and he spasmed roughly, gagging Harry as he thrust into his mouth. Harry pulled up, still sucking, holding his hips, waiting for him to calm down. The blonde seized on the ground, and if Harry didn't know better, would have been rushing him to the infirmary, seeing him in such a state. It was amazing how closely ecstasy and pain resemble one another.

Harry sat back and watched his lover thrash and pant on the ground. Each orgasmic wave that hit was harder than the previous one and Draco's sensual cries echoed through the wooded area. His hands had sunk into the solid earth and he clung to it, gasping. Each breath was torn from him and he struggled to regain his senses. He shakily reached out a hand, searching for Harry. He moved closer to Draco.

Draco pulled Harry towards him, wrapping his arms around him; hanging on for dear life. He kissed him desperately, hungrily kissing and tasting every inch of skin he could reach.

"Oh, god I love you," he choked out. "I love you more than anything. Do you understand that?"

Harry kissed him with equal fervor. All doubt of his feelings for Draco and vice versa washed away with the heavy raindrops.

"Yes, you made yourself quite clear. That was quite a performance." He smiled wistfully. He turned to look at him. "I love you, Draco."

Draco leaned his head against Harry, and then suddenly straightened. He reached over to grab his jeans. He quickly pulled the bag out, grabbed two pills and put them in Harry's mouth. He sighed gratefully. He kissed Draco again. He stood up, allowing the rain to pelt down on his skin and face. The spell still warming him, it felt like a nice shower. He reached down and pulled Draco up. The blonde stood shakily and made a face.

"What's wrong?"

"My ass hurts!" Harry blinked, and they both cracked up. They quickly put the remains of their clothes back on. They staggered back up the hill to the owlry and Draco took the letters to mail them for Harry. Once their task was completed, they walked back to the castle.

Justin stepped from behind his hiding place as the two walked towards the castle. His hands were full of bite marks from his teeth. He had bitten them to keep from crying out in his despair. He had seen them down on the mossy pit, their bodies entwined, almost one; Harry's love for the Slytherin undeniable. Justin moaned in anguish. He couldn't lose Harry, not now. He was not angry with Harry. Not at all. He knew that Malfoy was behind all of this, that he had obviously cast some spell on Harry.

Justin opened his palm, the small colored pills glinting at him. He knew that Draco had these pills and had somehow bewitched Harry with them. He needed to find out what they were. And when he did, he was going to take Draco down.

--------------

As Harry and Draco walked towards the castle, Draco pulled Harry to the side before they reached the entrance.

"Harry, there's something I want to ask you."

"Ok."

"What are you doing for Christmas? If you're not doing anything, I want you to come to my house."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. "You want me to come to Malfoy Manor? What about your mother? I don't think she'd be too happy that I'm there."

Draco snorted. "Do you know how big my house is? Mother doesn't even know when _I'm_ there, half the time. Besides, she is going on holiday with some friends to France for a few days."

Harry considered this proposition. He was ready to complete the spell and ritual. Malfoy's house would be perfect. He smiled at the blonde.

"Ok, Draco. I'll come. I didn't really have any plans. I probably would have went to the Burrow, but with things so tense with Ginny and Ron, it would have been better that I stayed here."

"We'll have to come up with a plan to get you there, though. Mother always meets me at the train station. Obviously you can't go walking up with me. I'll think of something."

Harry nodded. They went their separate ways. Both of them needed a shower badly. Harry had teased Draco about his muddy hair and spectacularly torn clothes. Draco laughed.

"You were impressed, Potter. I know how to make a lasting impression."

Harry chuckled. "You are right about that Malfoy."

The teens had fell right back into their comfortable relationship. If felt as if the last two weeks had never even happened. Harry realized just how much he had missed the Slytherin. He was glad that things seemed to be worked out.

Harry entered the common room. A few younger students sat doing homework, but no one from his year were present. Most of them were probably in Hogsmeade or visiting friends in other Houses. He jogged up the steps, ignoring the stares from his Housemates. He knew he must look an awful mess. He entered his room and was startled to see someone sitting on his bed.

"Hermione? What are you doing in my room?"

"Harry? What happened to you? You look like you fell in a mud puddle." She shook her head and stared at his clothes.

"That's one way of putting it." He laughed to himself. Hermione gave him a wary expression. Harry began taking off his muddy jacket and stepping out of his shoes.

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing in my room?"

"Harry, we need to talk. I'm worried about you. You have been so distant for the last few weeks, months really. You quit as Quidditch captain. You don't talk to any of us anymore. Harry, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, it's nothing ok. I've had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"So why won't you let us help you? I'm still here, Harry. Whatever it is, I want to help."

"You can't help me, Hermione. I have to do some things alone. I appreciate that you want to help, but you can't."

"Oh, but Malfoy can?"

Harry was removing his shirt. He slowly pulled it off his head and tossed it to the floor. He smiled slowly at her, the grin spreading like molasses.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Malfoy? What does he have anything to do with this?"

Hermione watched Harry intently. Oh, Harry was good. He had learned to harness his anger, but she knew him too well. As calm and cool as he looked, she could tell he was upset. This meant that she had been right about her suspicions.

"Harry, I know about you and Malfoy," she said quietly.

He stared at Hermione; a thousand thoughts rushing through him. Should he deny it? Admit it? Ignore it?

"Harry, it's true, isn't it? Please, I'm your friend. Tell me what's going on."

"Fuck! OK, Hermione. Yes, it's true. You found me out! You want a gold galleon now?" He began pacing irritably.

Hermione looked hurt. "Harry, what do you mean? I'm just worried about you."

"Well there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"Nothing to worry about? Harry, you just admitted that you have been involved with Malfoy. Malfoy! How did this happen? How long has this been going on?" Hermione was dumbfounded.

"It just happened, OK? I don't know how. One day we just stopped hating each other." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You just stopped hating each other? Just like that? Harry, he tormented us for years! I can't even understand this! And what is going on with you and Justin? And that thing with Blaise?"

"Hermione, it's not for you to understand, ok? This thing happened to me, not you! I don't know how or why it happened, but one day Malfoy and I…just saw each other differently. I can't explain it. The thing with Blaise was nothing. He was cool, but nothing came of it, especially after the Dean incident. Justin…well that's a mistake on my part. I allowed something to happen with him that I shouldn't and now he is…really going to take it hard when I end it with him."

Hermione's hand went up to her mouth. "Oh, Harry! And what about Ginny? Does this mean that you're gay? You have to tell Ginny."

"No, I don't have to fucking tell Ginny anything! It's over between us. What I do is my own business; I don't have to run things by her because she can't get a grip on reality. That's not my fault! I wish everyone would just get off my back about her! Why doesn't someone tell her she's wrong for acting the way she does, huh? It's always on me!"

"Harry, that's not what I'm saying. Maybe if you tell her that you aren't into girls, then she will finally get the hint." Hermione didn't even believe what she was saying.

"Do you believe what you're saying, Hermione? Do you think that will suddenly make Ginny leave me alone and go on with her own life?"

"No. I don't actually. But, I can't believe this about Malfoy! I didn't want to believe it, but I saw it. How do you feel about him?"

"It's complicated, ok. We have a friendship. That's all we are comfortable with right now." Harry was not ready to discuss anything more about that.

"Harry, I've seen the way he looks at you. I would say he has very strong feelings for you."

"Maybe, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. I need to take a shower and go to bed. I'm tired." He gave her a pointed look.

Hermione sighed. She hadn't gotten nearly enough information out of Harry about anything. She definitely knew there was a lot more going on with Malfoy then he was letting on. All the nights he disappeared, missing practices, his strange behavior; all smacked of something else. Was Malfoy influencing Harry somehow? It wouldn't be too far of a stretch. Harry certainly would go to great lengths to hide his relationship. No one would believe that Malfoy and Harry got together. That piece of gossip would make headlines in the _Daily Prophet_. If Rita Skeeter knew about this…

"You can't continue to brush me off, Harry." Hermione was starting to get angry. "I know that something else is going on with you. You're not eating, acting and saying weird things. The magic that you have been doing is really powerful, but you won't even tell us how you're doing it! How do you know it's not Voldemort controlling you?"

"Hermione, just stop, ok? I'm not in the mood for one of your interrogations. Maybe it's time for you to stop butting into other people's lives for a change. Take care of your own shit for once."

Hermione stood up, the vein popping from her neck, indicating that she was beyond furious. "Excuse me?? Butting in? How many times did my _butting in_ save your ass from getting hurt or killed? You didn't seem bothered with it when I figured out and fixed your cockamamie schemes!"

"That's not the damn point and you know it! This isn't about that. This is my personal life and you're just pissed because you aren't involved with it! You're mad because you can't control me or Ron anymore! Get a life, Hermione! Stay the hell out of mine!"

"I'm not trying to control you, Harry! I'm worried about you! Why don't you understand that! Why do you keep shutting me out?"

Harry rubbed his temples in irritation. "Hermione, please. This is why I don't talk to you anymore. You don't leave anything alone. It's just non-stop with you. You just have to understand that I don't want you to know everything that's going on in my life. Besides, you would never accept me with Malfoy, I can see the disgust on your face from here."

"How do you know that!? You never gave me a chance! You just assumed that I wouldn't accept it! All I want is for you to be loved and be happy! If that includes Malfoy, then…I would have learned to accept it."

"So do you accept it now?"

Hermione paused. "I don't know, Harry. I...I'm having trouble with understanding it. I never saw the signs at all. It doesn't…seem normal." She winced, knowing it wasn't the right thing to say.

"Oh, it's not normal!? There you go again with your judgments, Hermione. Anything that's not to your standard or liking it must be…some spell or something. I never would have thought you would turn out to be so…critical of everything. Coming from muggle parents, I thought you would be more open-minded!"

Hermione choked out a sob as tears filled her eyes. "Are you calling me a mudblood, Harry?? I can't believe I'm hearing this." Her voice faded to a whisper.

"I didn't call you a mudblood, Hermione. I'm saying that you of all people should be more open, especially since there are many people who didn't feel you should have been here at all."

Hermione stood very still, the blood rushing to her ears, making her dizzy. She knew in that moment that Harry was not himself. Her Harry would never say anything so cruel to her, not even in anger. She pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at him. Harry gazed quizzically at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago. STUPEFY!" She shouted. The red light shot from her wand, speeding across the room. Harry dove out of the way, hitting the floor painfully. He groaned, rolling over quickly, keeping his eye on her.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, HERMIONE!"

"I don't know who you are, but you're not Harry! STUPEFY!"

Harry barely managed to get out of the way as her hex smashed into his closet. The room shook and several shirts and robes flew to the floor in a tangled heap.

At that moment, his door burst open. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean all stood gaping. Clustered behind them stood Millicent, Blaise, Lavender and Ginny.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Ron cried out. They all stared at the scene in front of them. Harry, clad only in wet, muddy jeans, was standing in a pile of clothes. Hermione, breathing hard and now sobbing hysterically, was pointing her wand at Harry.

"Someone has polyjuiced Harry!! It's not him!" Hermione yelled. "Get him!"

"What??" Harry and Ron said together.

"Hermione, I'm not polyjuiced! It's me!" Harry shouted.

"My Harry would never call me a mudblood! My Harry would never date Draco Malfoy! You're not him!!" She sent another hex his way.

Eight identical gasps came from the doorway.

"Harry's dating Draco Malfoy??" This came from Blaise, Millicent and Ginny.

"Harry called you a mudblood??" This came from Ron, Seamus and Neville.

"Harry's polyjuiced??" This came from whoever hadn't already said anything.

"Yes, yes and yes!" Hermione cried out. "Help me! We have to find out what he did with the real Harry!"

Ron pulled his wand, nervously pointing it at his best friend. "Oh, god, Harry, please don't be you!"

Ginny pushed into the room. "Well, this makes total sense now. Of course, this isn't the real Harry. My Harry would never break up with me and go cavorting around, kissing boys and doing Hufflepuffs. And you all thought _I_ was crazy!" She smiled triumphantly. She also pulled her wand, fixing Harry with a deadly look.

Harry saw no other option.

"EXPELLIARMUS!!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny's wands all came to him.

More gasps from the group at his wandless incantation of this spell.

"STUPEFY!!" Harry stunned all of them with one wave of his hand. The thuds as they all hit the floor depressed Harry to no end.

Harry quickly began to move his friends back to their individual rooms. He had no idea where Ginny had been, but he decided to put her in Seamus' bed. Hermione, he put with Ron. That should keep them occupied for awhile, he thought wickedly. Once there, Harry muttered a series of charms over each person, moving quickly amongst them. When he was satisfied with his work, he returned the wands to them. Then using his invisibility cloak, he rennervated them. He went back to his own room and charmed his clothes to hang themselves back in the closet. He took off the rest of his clothes and got into the shower. He smiled to himself; that was a close one.

All along the 7th year dorm, Harry's friends woke up, feeling completely disoriented. Murmurs of "what happened?" and "I had the weirdest dream", and "Oh my god, how did you get in my bed!!" wafted down the passageway.

It's good to be a wizard.

-----------

The night before everyone was to leave for holiday, Justin came to bring Harry his Christmas present. The Hufflepuff sat nervously on Harry's bed, waiting for him to finish his conversation with Neville, who had poked his head in through the bathroom.

Harry came back into the room. Justin quickly handed him the gift. It was wrapped beautifully in the Gryffindor colors. Harry smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks for the gift, Justin. Everyone will get theirs on Christmas from me. I hope that's ok?"

"Of course, Harry. I just wanted to see you before we went on break. You've been distant lately. Is something wrong?" Justin chewed his lip anxiously.

Harry sighed. How messy was it to break up with someone who you really weren't going out with just before Christmas?

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. I…well…I talked to Malfoy…and…well…I guess we have agreed to be friends again."

"Friends? The kind where you have sex with them outside the owlry? That kind of friend?"

Harry blinked. "You spied on me? Justin!"

Justin laughed. "Of course I spied on you. Do you think I was just going to let you walk off with Malfoy?? How stupid do you think I am??"

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe that you spied on me, Justin. That's really fucked up."

"No, what's fucked up is that you got caught up with that snake again. But not to worry Harry, I'll fix that little problem very soon." He smiled to himself. "I'm not mad at you about it. I won't lie and say that I don't understand the attraction to Malfoy, he _is very_ good looking. But his personality? Looks aren't everything, Harry."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, you'll fix the problem? Please don't cause any trouble Justin, I can't take any more drama."

"I'll fix the problem just like I did the last time."

"What are you talking about?"

Justin laughed again. "Harry, didn't you ever wonder how Blaise and Dean got together?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "That was you?? You confunded them?"

"Yes, and it worked beautifully. Blaise betrayed me by kissing you and not telling you what I had asked of him. So I killed two birds with one stone, a muggle saying of course. I effectively ended his pursuit of you, because I knew you wouldn't date him because of Dean. I also gave Dean what he wanted most, which was him. It cleared the path for me, now that Blaise was out of the way. And I deprived Blaise of the one thing he wanted, which was you. So in reality it was four birds with one stone. Unfortunately, I hadn't counted on Malfoy. I will admit that came as quite a shock."

Harry had to admit he was impressed with the cunning the Hufflepuff had exhibited.

"I can't believe that you did that! And you're in Hufflepuff? You should have been in Slytherin!" Harry was repulsed and impressed at the same time.

"You didn't believe me when I told you that there are some who would do anything to have you or keep you. I did what I had to, in order to get you. Malfoy will do anything to keep you. So will I."

Harry looked at Justin with a smirk. "Is that so? And you don't think I have any say so in this whatsoever?"

"Oh, you'll have a say so, Harry. But mostly it will be telling Malfoy to get lost. You'll choose me over him by the time I'm done with him." He stood up then. "Well, I have to get back to finish packing. Happy Christmas, Harry. I love you."

He walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Harry in his wake.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	16. Enter the Dragon, Exit a Demon

**A/N: Ok, I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter. I moved during the holiday break and I still don't have my DSL hooked up yet. I couldn't find my flash drive for a week or two, which also delayed things. The biggest thing though is I had no idea how to write this chapter. I only make short notes for each chapter so I kind of know what I want to do, but actually sitting down to do it...totally different matter.**

**So, I'm not sure how this chapter is going to turn out. I am not good with describing magic scenes (maybe I'm just lazy), but it is a definite weakness. ** **The next chapter will probably be the same way. I just want to hurry up and get through the next chapter so I can get back on track.**

**Revised shoutouts to the review crew: **

**My LadyTopaz: I've always wanted to say "raging hard-on". Gotta love Justin...**

**EarthMystic: Justin has been so much fun to write. I think you will be surprised at what will happen to him.**

**BohemianSnitch: I take it you don't like Hermione. LOL. **

**SincerelyJade: Thanks for the review! Justin will get dealt with.**

**DeathSasha7: Wow...why does my clone have to die too? LOL**

**Luffy.d.monkey: I have another story in the works with an obsessive Draco. Wow...you just gave me a great idea! **

**gsyoung: keep reading and reviewing. I like your story by the way...:)**

**onlycruel2bkind: Yeah, Draco is a bit coo-coo...he'll get worse.**

**lovestruckbyanelf: I can't even do the demon thing justice...so not a black magic writer. I wish I was though.**

**Goddessmoonlady: Thanks for the encouragement! The next couple of chapters are going to frustrate me as well, because I want to make sure I get them right. But I'm so happy that you are really enjoying it.**

**joexdallasandro: I was waiting for you to post. I don't post any new chapters until I hear from you:) So don't take so long next time! Holy "late reviews" Batman! Kidding!**

**Thanks to all who are reading, alerting, C2'ing, and adding as a favorite.**

**Oh...and I did a twoshot! It's called The Wedding. Yall check it out and tell me what you think!**

**-------------**

**warning: Little bit of sex.**

**The demon talks in an echo format. I only did it for a few statements though. Just pretend it's still written that way. I got lazy again. LOL. Horrible, I know. Love ya anyway...**

Enter the dragon…exit a demon

Ron felt horrible about not inviting Harry to The Burrow, but he knew that Ginny wouldn't be able to handle it. Molly and Arthur knew that Ginny had to be the priority. Both were beside themselves with guilt. Harry was like another son to them, but they knew their daughter would suffer immeasurably if Harry were present. Ginny had begged her parents to allow Harry to come anyway; that she would respect his privacy and stay away from him. Molly and Arthur weren't buying it; especially after Ron and Remus' reports of her continued instability and Harry's refusal of reconciliation.

Remus's reports were not just about Ginny. They were far more disturbed by the reports about Harry. Remus visited The Burrow a few weekends before the holiday break. His grim details of Harry's behavior during the term were alarming. Not only had Remus told them of the attack and Severus' findings, but had also reluctantly told them his suspicions about Harry & Draco.

"Are you sure of that, Remus? My God, how could that have happened?" Arthur had been shook to his core. "What is Harry thinking? Surely the Malfoy boy isn't serious about this! The Malfoys hate Harry. Perhaps this is another plot against Harry?"

"If it's a plot, then Draco is the best actor I've ever seen. They are in love, Arthur. I have watched them for several weeks. I have seen it with my own eyes. Their scent is all over one another. I have no idea when it started, but they have hidden it very well. I have not heard a whisper about them, which is an extraordinary feat to accomplish at Hogwarts."

Molly had turned white. "Oh, goodness gracious! Do you know what would happen if Lucius finds out, or you-know-who?? They would come to Hogwarts personally to kill them both! I have no love for the Malfoys, but even I wouldn't be happy to see anything happen to Draco. Remus, you must do something! You can't let Harry remain involved with that boy! He needs help and if Severus is correct about the poisoning and the dark magic, anything can happen. What are you going to do?"

Remus looked exasperated. "What can I do?? Demand that he not see Draco anymore? Harry would hate me if I interfered in his life like that! He doesn't even know that I know! And I figure that's why Severus has not said anything to Draco. Whether he will tell Narcissa is anyone's guess." He looked at Molly with sad eyes.

"I can't tell him he can't see Draco. I think he already resents my questioning how he's been doing. I have to give him his space."

"Then I'll tell him, if you won't, Remus. I thought you cared about Harry! How can you stand by and do nothing!" Molly hissed.

"Molly! That's enough! Of course Remus cares about Harry! I think he's partially right. If he tries to tell Harry what to do regarding Draco, Harry will rebel even more. But someone is going to have to talk to Harry soon. This is a very dangerous path he is on! Obviously the poison is making him behave in this manner. Has Albus said anything? Harry has always taken his advice. Perhaps he can intervene?" Arthur said hopefully.

Remus shook his head, even more frustrated. "Albus hasn't said anything! I don't know what to make of it. He has been gone quite a bit and hasn't said much. He has been so involved with the Horcruxes. When Severus finally told him about the poison and the dark magic signature, he basically left it to us to handle. Just told us to keep an eye on him! I didn't even tell him about Draco! And I know that Severus didn't."

Molly and Arthur had exchanged worried glances. Aside from the danger involved, Molly was also thinking of Ginny, and how she would react to the news of Harry being involved with someone else. Not just involved but in love _and_ with a boy. And that boy was Draco. She prayed that Ginny would never find out.

------------

Harry didn't have much to say to either Ron or Hermione when they left to catch The Hogwarts Express. Hermione had timidly asked Harry what he was doing for the break. He told her he was staying at school and from his tone; he wasn't going to say anything more to her. Hermione felt that an even greater chasm had occurred between them, but she wasn't sure why. She had a vague notion of some conversation with Harry that had gone horribly wrong. It was so jumbled and _confusing_. She wasn't sure if it was real or a dream.

Ron had awkwardly wished Harry a happy Christmas. After he had received the owl from his mother informing him that it would be too awkward having Harry at the house, he had avoided his best friend. He hated them for putting him in such a messy position. He hadn't even bothered to reply, so annoyed was he at his mother. He snapped at Ginny, wanting to shake her until some sense fell into her head. But his real anger he directed at Harry, for not trying harder with his sister. Surely he could see that Ginny was suffering. Harry could change all of that by just talking to her. Why was that so hard??

The day after everyone left Hogwarts, Harry Apparated to the location that Draco had indicated. Malfoy Manor was unplottable, so Draco would have to personally take him to the house. Harry arrived in a country village that looked completely deserted. He had Apparated three different times just to get to this place. Then he had walked about a mile to wait outside the inn that Draco had told him about.

He had waited about ten minutes when he heard the loud pop. He grinned, knowing who it was.

"It's about time! It's cold out here." He didn't even turn around to see the blonde.

"Gryffindors may be brave, but smarts have definitely eluded you. Did you forget you're a wizard? If you can call yourself that. Ever heard of a Warming spell?" Draco drawled, raising his eyebrow.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry grinned as Draco leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Bloody hell! You are cold. That felt like kissing a corpse."

"Are you in the habit of kissing corpses?" Harry smirked. "I knew the Malfoys were weird, but I never guessed they go that far. Yuck!"

Harry snorted and jumped away when Draco went to shove him.

"Come on, let's go." Draco grabbed his arm. "Hold on, I'm not very good at this yet, but…"

"Wait!"

They both disappeared with a loud crack.

----------

Harry slammed to the ground on his knees. He could still feel Draco holding his arm.

"Ouch!! Dammit! I said to wait!" Harry grimaced as he tried to stand up.

"Oh stop whining, Potter. At least I got you here in one piece. It could've been a whole lot worse." Side-along Apparation was a difficult type of transportation. Draco had only tried it once before. He was relieved to see Harry had all of his body parts, especially his…

Harry glared at Draco. "Oh yeah, says the guy still standing on his feet."

Draco laughed. "Fine, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know you were such a baby." He started walking up a long winding road. Harry limped after him, cursing loudly.

They rounded a bend and Draco turned to Harry.

"Ok, my mother is still here, but she leaves tomorrow for France. She'll be back for Christmas. You just have to stay out of sight until tomorrow. She won't even know you are here." He swept his hand magnanimously toward the hill. "Home, not sweet, home."

Harry gaped.

They weren't kidding when they said the Malfoy's were loaded.

Having only been to The Burrow and Grimmauld Place, Harry had no basis of comparison for any other wizarding home. Draco's house sat on about a thousand acres, enclosed by wrought iron gates. The immaculate green lawns shimmered with light dew and mist. The pale grey chateau sat upon a sloping hill. From what Harry could guess, it had to have at least fifty rooms in it. It did not look inviting; in fact it looked like a place where someone might go in, but never come out.

He turned to look at Draco, who was watching him with a blank expression.

"Nice place." Harry said quietly. He suddenly felt uneasy. This was the home of Lucius Malfoy. And Draco; who until a few months ago was one of his most hated enemies. Who knew what type of heinous activities went on in this place. Would his own be any different?

Draco seemed to sense his discomfort. He turned away from him, looking out towards the lonely village.

"Yeah, there's a whole lot of bitterness inside." He spoke from experience. He looked back at Harry, his grey eyes icy. "Come on."

Hary followed in silence. They walked to the gate. Draco pulled Harry close to him.

"Be quick, ok? I'm going to make a small hole in the wards for you to get through. Don't touch the gate though."

Draco closed his eyes; his hands out in front of him, silently feeling the magic surrounding his house. His brow furrowed in concentration and Harry could feel the shifting of the magical signature. With an effort, Draco nodded to Harry. Harry walked closer to the gate. Draco put his hands down and joined Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't lower your own wards?"

Draco gave him a look. "Not completely, no. Father's…wishes. Even from Azkaban he still controls her." For a swift second, a dark look crossed his face, but then it was replaced with his cool indifference.

Harry looked at him sharply. He sometimes wondered how much he really did know about his lover. Draco was a master of deception.

After getting through the gate, they continued walking to the house. Instead of going through the front entrance, Draco took him to a side entrance, which opened up to a large beautiful garden. Despite its beauty, Harry figured that most of the plants out there would probably seriously injure or kill him. Draco unknowingly confirmed this when Harry stumbled slightly, tripping over an unseen root. Draco grabbed him quickly, keeping him from touching a large bush of what appeared to be roses.

"For heavens sakes, Potter. Be careful. Don't touch anything." Draco sounded more worried then angry. He didn't let go of him after that.

They reached a door and Draco immediately set to work removing the wards again. He opened it, gesturing Harry to follow him inside. They walked into a small sitting room. Draco closed the door quietly. He had barely turned around when two house elves appeared with loud cracks. The elves, one male and female, looked very disapproving of their master.

"Master Draco! It is good to be seeing you. Why has Master left the Manor with no word to Hinky? Why is Master using the side entrance? Is Master not pleased with the front? Is something not to Master's liking?" The elf looked ready to burst into tears.

The female elf, however, had her eyes fixed on Harry. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Master Draco!! This is Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter shouldn't be here, sir! Master Lucius would be most displeased with Twinkles! Harry Potter mustn't stay! Twinkles is not wanting to get into trouble, Master Draco!" She twisted her fingers nervously together. Hinky, broke off from worrying about Draco's displeasure to stare at this new and worse dilemma.

Draco groaned. "Shut up, both of you! Don't concern yourselves with who is here. Go about your duties."

Twinkles and Hinky looked at each other. Both looked like they wanted to disagree with what should or shouldn't concern them and seemed to be telepathically having a conversation about it. Twinkles looked back at Draco, her large eyes popping.

"Master Draco, Mistress will want to greet her guest. But Twinkles believes that Mistress will be most upset to greet Harry Potter. What will Mistress say to Twinkles about this?" She wailed pitifully.

"Mistress won't be saying anything, because Mistress won't know about this! I forbid you to speak to her about it, do you both understand? If Mistress finds out about Harry at all while he is here, you both will get clothes! So you had better warn the other house elves as well. This is your responsibility." Dracos' voice carried malice and swift punishment should he be disobeyed.

Both elves squeaked in horror.

"Master Draco!! Please…no clothes, sir! Twinkles won't tell Mistress about Harry Potter! Please, Master!"

"Hinky won't tell Mistress either, Master!"

"She had better not find out. Now go. Send Geechee to my room later tonight."

Both elves vanished with a low bow.

He led Harry through the house. Harry must have passed twenty different rooms before they came to a staircase. There were portraits of Malfoy ancestors covering the walls. Most of them were blonde and haughty, watching them traverse the hallways with raised eyebrows. A female Malfoy gave Harry an appreciative wink.

"Ohhh, Draco. Who is that? Isn't he a darling?" She edged closer to the painting's frame, trying to get a better look.

"No one you need to know about, Dezelda. Leave him be." Draco pulled Harry's arm. _Succubus_, he mouthed quietly. Harry started and moved away from the frame quickly; her grin turning into a horrid leer.

They reached the top of the staircase and walked through a spacious entryway. Draco opened the door at the end of the hallway, leading Harry inside his bedroom. Harry tried hard to not openly goggle at Draco's room. The closet space alone was larger than their whole common room.

A huge four poster bed that could fit an entire Quidditch team dominated the room. Harry barely had time to take it all in before Draco was on him, pulling him to the bed. Harry put up no resistance. Their lips crashed together, clothes were tugged off, erections collided perfectly.

Draco was impatient. Since their confrontation at the owlry, they had not been together. Mid term exams had taken up all of their time. Both Draco and Harry had a lot of studying to do. Neither one of them had concentrated much on school work during their breakup. Harry even less so and for a lot longer than Draco. Draco had waited anxiously for Harry's arrival, even though he wasn't outwardly showing it. He half believed that Harry would change his mind and not come.

Now that he was here, in his bedroom, Draco couldn't keep himself contained any longer. He ached to feel his lover inside him, now that he knew what it felt like. What the hell had been wrong with him?? He never should have denied Harry that bliss.

After several minutes of passionate kissing and caressing, Draco pulled Harry down on top of him. He opened his legs, not looking Harry directly in the eye.

Harry pulled up and looked at him with a questioning gaze. Draco could feel his eyes on him. He looked back at Harry, willing him to not ask. Draco pushed up on his elbows, kissing him again. He slowly wrapped his legs around Harry, pulling him down towards him. Harry's swollen member nudged gently at his entrance. Draco arched towards him, eager to feel him. Harry needed no more persuasion.

The momentum was slow and sensual once Harry sheathed his full length into him. Draco's eyes were closed, groaning softly as pure pleasure coursed through him. His hands were tufted in Harry's hair, gently pulling it. Harry was biting down on his lip, his moans barely audible. The both reveled in the sensation that moved through them. Draco shifted slightly, creating more tension around Harry's pulsing dick. Harry pushed deeper, pulling Draco out of his slow, sensual mood.

"Oh…please…Harry, faster…!" He panted, straining against him, wanting to really feel him.

Harry reached up and grabbed the headboard, which boldly heralded the Malfoy family crest. _Wonder what the Malfoys would say about this little scene,_ Harry thought wickedly. With the other hand, he pulled one of Draco's legs up, to give him a better angle. He began to thrust hard into him, his breath coming faster and deeper.

"Don't stop…fuck…don't stop…" Draco raised his other leg with his own hands; his own member rock hard between them, rubbing against Harry.

"I'm never fucking stopping…" Harry wheezed, his eyes closing as he felt Draco tighten on him again. He could feel the buildup coming. He had been holding it back for a while now; their separation also causing him a restless need.

He couldn't hold it anymore. His orgasm hit him almost as a surprise; it came so fast and sudden, like it had missed a beat. He slammed hard into the blonde; the incoherent phrases coming from his lips without a thought.

"Oh…yeeahhh…Dracoooo…I'm…aaahhhh…"

Draco didn't fare much better.

"Harrryyy…mmmmm…I'm…think…" Draco's words were lost, as his powerful orgasm rocked him, rendering him speechless. He let go of his leg and flung both arms around Harry, holding him tightly as his seed spurted out between them. He shuddered, burrowing his head in Harry's shoulder; his body shaking with the pleasurable waves. Harry was still deep inside of him; still filling him.

A few more strokes from Harry and he stopped. He gently lowered Draco's leg and then collapsed next to him. Draco turned to look at him. He was surprised to see green blinking at him. Harry smiled at him, then reached out with a shaky hand and touched Draco's cheek. Both were overcome with the gentleness of it.

A loud crack interrupted the moment. Yet another house elf had appeared. Her eyes widened when she saw them naked on the bed. She gave them a wry smile, which was more of a grimace from a house elf. She squeaked loudly.

"Master Draco, Geechee is here to tell Master that Mistress is on her way to Master's bedroom. Geechee knows that Mistress will be most upset to see Harry Potter here. Mistress most assuredly would punish Master and Geechee for allowing this to happen."

She bowed her head.

Draco sprang up, his eyes wild. A horrible moment came when they heard footsteps in the corridor. Draco turned to Harry and promptly kicked him from the bed. Harry rolled over the side and hit the floor with a loud thump. A low groan came from the now unseen Harry.

"Dammit Draco!" He hissed irritably.

"Shut up! His clothes!" Draco hissed at the elf as he grabbed a robe from the side of the bed. He hurriedly shoved his arms into it as Geechee snapped her fingers and the clothes disappeared. The door opened and Narcissa walked in.

"Draco, I have been calling you. Why have you not answered? Where have you been?" She looked slightly annoyed. She eyed the house elf suspiciously. Geechee bowed low, twisting the rag.

"Good evening, Mistress." Geechee said.

Narcissa ignored her and turned her attention back to Draco. She took in his odd expression and appearance. He looked flushed, as if he had been running and his hair looked mussed. The robe he was wearing had been thrown on hastily; not with the usual care that he always took when dressing. He didn't seem nervous though. He seemed…lucid. She looked at the house elf again, who bowed again with a slow insolence. Something wasn't right here. But Draco was now speaking.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I took a quick walk and then I must have dozed off. What is it that you wanted?" He became aware that he had not had time to do the cleaning spell. He felt uncomfortable and sticky. He shifted slightly.

"I want to discuss Pansy, Draco. This marriage will go through as planned. I have talked with Severus. He tells me that you were momentarily overwhelmed with school work, but that things are better. We are to meet with the Parkinsons during the holiday, when I come back from France. We will be setting a date for the wedding."

Draco stared at his mother, his mind's eye going directly to the boy that was lying on his bedroom floor. He could almost imagine the look on his face.

"Mother, do we have to talk about this now? I really don't want to talk about it at all."

Narcissa pursed her thin lips. "We will be talking about this, Draco! I won't hear any more of your excuses. You have not found a suitable replacement for Pansy. Therefore, I am taking this matter into my own hands. You must get married, Draco, and the sooner the better. Sometime next summer will do fine." She looked as if that settled the matter, her long flowing mane of blonde hair almost touching her waist as she nodded her head.

"You said that I could find someone else, but you hardly allowed me any time to do that. I am in school you know."

"Exactly, and there are acceptable candidates right there in Hogwarts. You even had a chance at some of the Beauxbatons ladies, a nice French girl. However, you have not taken any time with them at all. I would have heard about it by now if that were the case." She gazed evenly at her son.

"Well, no, not yet, but I will find someone. I just need some more time."

"Draco, you don't have any time. Our family name is on the line and we need to continue its heritage. You must carry on the legacy and keep us strong. Things are rapidly changing, Draco. We have to keep a step ahead. The Dark Lord is steadily gaining in power. We must stay in his good graces, especially in light of your father's…absence. If he should call upon us…"

Draco kept his face neutral. "Do you think that will happen?" He could feel Harry's animosity radiating from under the bed.

Narcissa blanched. "I don't care to speculate on that, Draco. I am not in the…inner circle of those types of discussions. My concern is the prestige of the family name. I must keep the family going in his absence." She gave Draco a pointed look. "When I return Draco, we will be talking to the Parkinsons. Good night. Please meet me in the morning for breakfast before I go."

She turned gracefully, her smooth black robes accentuating the paleness of her skin, her long flowing hair shimmering in the light.

She left his room, closing the door behind her. She walked away from the door slowly, her mind racing with her thoughts. Draco was hiding something; she could tell. The house elf, Geechee, had also looked guilty. Narcissa didn't particularly like her. Geechee was not as eager to please them as the others were and often did as she liked. The only reason Narcissa hadn't freed her was because the elf was completely devoted to Draco.

Narcissa pulled her thoughts back to Draco's behavior. She recalled that just before she reached his door, she thought she had heard low moaning; the sounds of sex. Once she entered, she could definitely tell she had interrupted something.

She stopped abruptly, turning back towards the door. Could Draco have someone in his room? Narcissa shook her head. Nonsense! Draco would never bring anyone home without introducing her. Perhaps she had caught him…ummm…doing the teenage boy thing. Yes, that made sense. She had almost walked in on Draco and he was embarrassed. She smiled lightly. Young men. She continued down the corridor.

--------

Draco watched his mother leave his room. Geechee was still standing by the bed, twisting her towel. He felt the movement from the other side of his bed. He turned and saw Harry's head appear over the side. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Draco remained silent.

"My clothes…" Harry began. His lips were pulled into a thin grimace.

Geechee snapped her fingers again and Harry's clothes re-appeared, folded perfectly, on the bed.

"Geechee, bring us some food." He glanced at Harry, who was putting his clothes on.

Geechee nodded and disappeared.

Harry came around the bed, fully dressed. He had reached into his pocket and pulled out several small items. He placed them on a large mahogany writing desk. He kept his back to Draco as he figured the small items. He had shrunk them for the journey. His mind was not on the task in front of him though. He was replaying the conversation he had just heard. Draco looked at Harry for a moment, then went to his private bathroom. He wasn't going to say anything, if Harry wasn't.

The sound of Geechee returning brought Harry out of his thoughts. He looked at the elf, reminding him so much of Dobby. She had a large tray full of sandwiches and several assorted sweets. The tray floated gently to another sitting table. Two goblets of drink appeared as well and settled nicely beside the tray.

Once the tray was placed, Geechee turned around, giving Harry a hard stare. He looked back at her, intrigued. He had been able to see her from his position under the bed and saw her insolent look at Mrs. Malfoy. It seemed she didn't like the woman at all. Dobby hadn't liked the Malfoys either, but he clearly seemed afraid of his masters. This elf showed no fear at all.

"Harry Potter is known to Geechee. Dobby spoke often of Harry Potter's greatness when Dobby was here."

"Dobby is at Hogwarts now. He's free of course." Harry stated.

"Yes, Geechee knows of Dobby's freeing. Master Lucius was most upset over the loss of Dobby. Geechee was most thrilled at Master's loss of face amongst the house elves."

Harry gave her a startled look. Geechee hadn't even bothered to punish herself by speaking ill of Lucius.

"Why aren't you punishing yourself for speaking badly of your Master?"

"Geechee only spoke the truth of Master Lucius. Geechee serves Master Draco, now."

"She will speak ill of me also," Draco drawled from the door of his bathroom.

They both turned at the sound of his voice. Draco now had on a pair of forest green silk pajamas, the family crest embroidered over his heart. He looked absolutely delicious, Harry thought, but he was still angry. He didn't want to talk about it.

Harry realized he had to use the bathroom as well. He headed for the door that Draco had just vacated.

Geechee fixed Draco with a concerned face.

"Geechee wants to know why Harry Potter is here. Master Draco has never been a friend of Harry Potter. But Geechee is seeing…seeing things with Master Draco and Harry Potter?" Her ears flapped while she shook her head.

"Is it the dark creature that is with Harry Potter that is making Harry Potter be here? Is it the creature that is making Master share his bed with Harry Potter?" Geechee asked, clearly upset.

Draco rushed over to Geechee, grabbing her and standing her short body on the bed. "What do you see, Geechee? What is the creature?"

Geechee blinked. "It is a dangerous creature, Master. It is not completely there with Harry Potter, but Geechee can feel its presence and hear its thoughts. Its thoughts are not Harry Potter's. Harry Potter does not know it will take control of him! That is its plan! Master Draco will not be safe if that happens. Master Draco must not let Harry Potter lose control! Master must stop Harry Potter!"

Draco paled. Geechee looked so serious. Did she really know what that creature was thinking? He already thought that Harry's obsession with this dark magic was ludicrous. Despite his family background, he felt that there were limits on what kind of dark magic should be dealt with. Summoning dark creatures was not on his priority list of things to do. He had to admit he had begun to feel that Harry really didn't know why he was Summoning the demon. He was always very vague when Draco mentioned it.

Harry came out of the bathroom. Geechee looked at him suspiciously.

"Go now, Geechee." Draco said loudly.

She looked at Draco stubbornly. "Master Draco must not allow this to happen!"

Harry looked between both of them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Geechee, leave now!" Draco was beginning to get angry. And _scared._

The house elf sighed wearily. She disappeared with a pop.

Harry gave Draco an irritated look. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Harry. Like what a house elf says is of any importance." Draco scoffed.

"I can think of a few house elves that have said a lot of things of great importance. Dobby, Winky and Kreacher all come to mind, Draco."

"Aren't you hungry? Eat something." Draco pointed to the table. He really didn't want to have a conversation about Geechee's words right then. Harry grunted something in response and headed towards the food.

The teens ate in relative silence. The only bit of conversation that did come up was mostly about the manor. Harry was very interested in taking a look at Lucius' library. Draco said the house was theirs after Narcissa left the next morning.

When the boys went to bed, Draco made sure to lock the door and put a silencing charm on the room. At first, Harry turned away from Draco, much to Draco's internal chagrin. He knew Harry was angry about what his mother had said. Draco didn't have any comforting words for him. He had never heard any himself in his lifetime. He hated to admit that he didn't have any idea how he was going to get out of it.

Draco lay next to Harry, sleep coming uneasily as he thought about his mother's words. The marriage was one thing; service to the Dark Lord was something else entirely.

Would he really call upon them now that Lucius was in Azkaban? For the first time, Draco wished his father were here, if for the only reason for him to deal with Voldemort.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Harry woke to Draco's leg draped over his. Harry casually massaged it, enjoying the feel of the fine silk. Draco mumbled, spooning into Harry's back. He then slowly came back to consciousness, feeling the boy caressing his leg. He sat up, looking down on Harry, who hands were still rubbing his leg. Harry looked at him, his eyes and expression darker than the night. But then he reached around and pulled Draco down to him, gently kissing his lips. The silent communication of understanding opened the way for clearly audible sounds of grunts and moans that again echoed throughout the midnight black room.

--------

Narcissa's departure the following morning brought a starving Harry down to the large dining room for breakfast.

The house elves had a full breakfast prepared. That fact kept Harry from noticing the nervous looks the elves gave each other. Draco, however, did notice the looks and he was filled with an ever growing dread. He tried to chalk it up to the elves having to lie about Harry's presence at the manor, rather than accept that all of them knew that Harry was probably going to go psycho and kill them all.

Draco listlessly played with his bacon; Geechee's words running through his mind. He glanced at his lover, who was sitting next to him, even though the table could have easily sat fifty people.

"So, when are you going to work on the spell? You said you had everything ready now?"

Harry barely looked up from his plate. "Yea, I have everything. It has to be done when the dark moon is at full phase. That's tomorrow night." He looked up at Draco then, his green eyes boring into him uncomfortably. "You are going to help me, right? I need you to do some of the spell work also."

Draco squirmed. His stomach roiled under Harry's intense gaze. When he had first started helping Harry with this, it hadn't seemed all that real to him. It may have been because he still couldn't actually believe that Harry was doing dark magic. He still kind of hoped that one day Harry would just laugh and tell Draco he had been joking all this time. Draco knew better though. Harry was one of the most determined people he knew. He knew this even before they had got together. Harry was renowned for his intensity.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what's going to happen after you…Summon it? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Well, I do have other options, now that I have done more proper research. I can simply Summon it and have it do my bidding. I won't have to actually bond with it or anything. Although, I have liked the power it has. That's where my wandless magic came from, I'm sure. I don't really want to give that up, but if I can get it to do what I want, then that's better, right?"

Draco sighed in relief. But then immediately tensed.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean, do your bidding? You're going to let that thing loose or something? The Ministry will be all over you in a heartbeat! There hasn't been a demon loose in England in ages! You're going to go to Azkaban for sure, Harry!"

Harry laughed dangerously. "I'm not going to Azkaban, Draco. When did you start worrying so much? I would've thought coming from a family like this, that you would be ok with all of this. You're starting to sound like Hermione."

Draco sneered. "Don't compare me to that…mudblood, Potter! I'm nothing like her! And what do you mean, '_a family like this'_?" He glared angrily at Harry.

"Oh, come off it, _Malfoy_, you know what kind of family you come from! This place is Death Eater central. I know your family has a lot of dark magic items or at least they did. Don't know how much your father got to sell off though. I'm sure there's still stuff here. And you can't sit over there and tell me that you have never cast a spell yourself. So stop acting all offended. And don't call her a mudblood. She is still my friend, even though we aren't as close anymore." Harry bit into a sausage savagely.

Draco fumed, but said nothing more. What could he say? Everything Harry had said was true. But how in the hell did he know that? He didn't want to argue with him. Everything had seemed to be ok from last night's little debacle with his mother. He didn't want to start another row.

But he was becoming more and more convinced that something was going to go terribly wrong with this demon thing. Damn you, Geechee and your words of dire warning!

-------

They were sitting in the library the next evening. They had spent the day touring the grounds and manor. After a delicious dinner, they had retired there. Harry had wanted to look up one more thing before he went to cleanse himself for the ritual. Harry had been beyond impressed with Lucius' library. It practically rivaled Hogwarts.

Draco made an angry face. "We lost a lot of things when Father went to Azkaban. The Ministry took stuff. We had a lot more books here then there are now. Mother was able to save only a small part by hiding them."

Even so, there were considerably more "restricted section" books and Harry went to look at them eagerly. Draco watched this with even more concern.

Harry skimmed over the titles of the old tomes. He pulled a book from the shelf.

"This book is about werewolves. I wonder if there is information here about the clan that died out. I haven't seen much information on them. Maybe this book will tell me something."

Draco looked up from where he had been reading a letter from Blaise that had been delivered that afternoon.

"What are you talking about? What clan that died out? Something for that bloody werewolf friend of yours?"

"No. It's about the attack from the summer, remember?"

Draco had completely forgotten about that.

"What about it?"

Harry smiled wickedly. "Well, Remus told me that the werewolf who attacked me had been dipping in dark magic. He had siphoned magic from an old werewolf clan called the _Vargulf_ that had died out centuries ago. Snape confirmed that there is no antidote for the blood poisoning that happened to them. He thinks that I may have been poisoned by them. It's not true though. I feel fine."

Draco looked hard at Harry. "Poisoned? Snape thinks that you're poisoned? By a werewolf?"

"Yeah, but I don't really feel any different. So I'm ok."

"Wait, when did all of this happen? You never told me anything about this."

Harry shrugged. "Well, I went to Remus when school first started. The pain wouldn't stop. So I talked to him, with him being a werewolf and all, I figured he could help. So he told me about the clan and all, because there was no way that Nicos could have transformed the night of the party because there was no full moon."

Draco nodded slowly. "That day I saw you in the infirmary, when Severus left in that big hurry, you were there because of that?"

"Yeah, Remus told me later that Snape had found traces of poison in my blood. He said that the werewolves had gone mad, had mood swings, became dark wizards and could even attract dark creatures. But they died out so long ago. Remus said there may be a handful left in some of the packs."

Draco had stopped listening to Harry. His mind had stuck on the phrase "attract dark creatures".

"Harry, what do you mean, attract dark creatures? How do you attract a dark creature?"

"I don't know. I guess it makes it easier to Summon one."

_Or take over you_, Draco thought.

"Let me see the book, Harry."

Harry brought the book to Draco. He gave him a serious face. "I have to go and get things ready for later, Draco. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. You can find your way back to my room, right?"

Harry nodded, then leaned down and gave Draco a kiss.

"Everything will be alright, ok?" He left the library. Draco watched him go, not convinced at all.

It only got worse when he read the article.

Draco flipped through the book, finding the pages of the text difficult to read because were so old and frayed. He went over to a large desk and pulled out the charmed Translator. This was a very handy device that was used to translate old texts into modern English and would fill in words that may be missing from old books if enough of the text was still there. His father had wanted one in order to decipher old dark magic spells.

_The_ _Vargulf_ _clan_ _of werewolf reached its peak during the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries. This clan was a very rare werewolf breed. The species was reported to be able to transform themselves at will, but were still bound by the full moon transformation as well. _

_The species was very small in number, mainly because of their well-known instability and affinity for madness, paranoia, extreme aggression and suicide. _

_Historians of the clan only later found that those afflicted with those symptoms were wizards/witches. _

_Blood analysis suggests that lycanthropy gene of the specific breed was completely incompatible with the magical essence of a wizard or witch. Essentially, the blood of the wizard was poisoned, unable to harmoniously exist within itself. The ending result was the symptoms aforementioned. _

_Other symptoms that were common include other dangerous and addictive behaviors. Greed, gluttony, prone to excess in drink, ravenous sexual appetite, mood swings, depression, drawing of animals and dark creatures and other strange behavior._

_The drawing of animals and dark creatures warrants more analysis. Demonic possession was a common diagnosis, although some historians feel that the blood poisoning caused the irrational and dangerous behavior, creating the inaccurate diagnosis. _

_There are several cases that do support the claim. Tobias the Terrible, a fifteenth century wizard from Nottingham, was known to be able to summon demons to him, without conscious effort. He was possessed by no less than ten demons, the final possession ending in his death, when townspeople burned him at the stake. _

_Gorgana Ellwich, another witch able to draw demons and hinky pucks, committed suicide when a demon tried to make her destroy the village of Hogsmeade. Her relieved family mentioned that Gorgana was always surrounded by strange animals._

_Tiberius Malfoy, in 1589, was able to banish a demon that had plagued him since he had been bitten as a child. He claimed that the demon had spoken to him from one of his family's books. _

The chapter went on for a few more paragraphs but Draco was no longer reading. Tiberius Malfoy?? What was the coincidence that he had his family name? Draco jumped up and hurried over to the family archive section of the library.

Each generation had carefully kept records of all the Malfoys; the births, deaths, marriages, etc. The catalogued section comprised hundreds of parchments and books, all filed neatly by year and alphabetical. All Draco had to do was speak the name and his or her information would appear before him.

"Tiberius Malfoy."

A long parchment appeared with a pop in front of him. Draco skimmed the words quickly. Tiberius had been bitten by a _Vargulf _when he was twelve. Immediately after that, he had been drawn to a book that was in the family library. It was discovered that the demon had previously been banished to the book and was part of a dark magic spell. The spell wouldn't bring the demon out completely, but the demon was powerful and clever and had tricked Tiberius into releasing it, by possession. That was the trick. Once the entire spell was done, the demon already possessed the castor. The demon possessed him for a number of years, until finally it had been banished again.

To the same book.

The parchment had a picture of the book. It was a black tome with nothing written on the cover.

Draco knew he had seen that book before. It had been in his father's library. Lucius had always warned him never to touch it. Draco knew his father had paid a lot of money to have certain dark objects charmed to give false magical readings. It was very expensive to have done and finding someone who was that skilled in dark magic was almost impossible, but Lucius had found someone. His father had been very protective of that book and some others. He had heard that the Ministry donated books and other items to Hogwarts sometimes.

Draco suddenly remembered that Harry had told him that Lupin had given him the book and it came from the restricted section.

How crazy was it to believe that the Ministry had gotten its hands on that book when they raided his house, checked it for dark magic, found none, and donated it to Hogwarts?

Draco knew that something had been wrong with this plan from day one. There was no way in hell that Harry had come up with this demon idea on his own. Harry was too straight laced for such a dangerous plan. He was a Gryffindor for God's sakes!

The demon had been manipulating this from day one. That's what Geechee meant!

The parchment fluttered noiselessly to the floor as Draco sprinted from the library.

He had to find Harry.

--------

Harry stood in the lower dungeon room that he had selected to perform the Summoning. The blood red robes he wore stood out in stark contrast to the dank and gloom of the underground.

He painstakingly had hand written all of the symbols and runes on the floor and was now placing a bowl, stones, a small knife and some sort of potion in a vial.

It was impossible to tell the time down there, but Harry was not concerned. He seemed to just _know_ what to do and the time.

**(Do not let anyone interfere. They know not what they speak. It is only a trick.)**

Harry wasn't sure where the thoughts were coming from, but it was getting stronger. He was almost glad that Draco was not around. He would have preferred to do this alone, but it was easier if there were another wizard present to assist in this type of magic. Harry was going to have the demon do his work for him, as it was done in the old way. Playing around with the demon's power had been exhilarating, but he had been slowly losing the battle to control it. He was cognizant enough to realize that.

The drugs didn't help much anymore. He had been taking more and more of them just to attempt to feel normal. The dreams had become worse. The last week of school had been hell, especially after the confrontation with Draco at the owlry and Hermione. It had taken all of his will power to not hurt or rape Draco that night. Hermione's actions had started a fury in him that rivaled his hatred of Voldemort. Harry had actually been afraid of what he might have done to Hermione had he not been able to rein in the anger.

He decided that he had had enough of the demon in his system. He felt an overwhelming feeling that it was time to start. He fought against it for a moment.

Where the hell was Draco?

----------

He was too late.

A series of events which could have only have been manipulated by dark forces had all happened to Draco the moment he left the library.

He had twisted his ankle and fell to his knees on the trick flag stone outside the library entrance. He had known about that stone since he was three. Why he had to fall victim to it now was suspicious at best.

He limped along, cursing loudly. A fight between two house elves had sent one of them slamming into his back painfully as he hobbled by the parlor. The elves, who had then attached themselves to his feet and groveled, all the while crying piteously, had delayed him by another five minutes. He reached his room, only to find that Harry was gone.

Narcissa took that inopportune moment to stick her head out of his fireplace to find out how he was doing.

The conversation turned into a shouting match, something he had never had with his mother before. She informed him that she was coming home immediately, that he was obviously on some kind of "drugs" and she was going to find out who was responsible.

Draco panicked, took a chapter about groveling from the house elves and kissed Narcissa's ass.

Thirty minutes later, Draco was painfully sprinting to the dungeons, trying desperately to remember which room Harry had picked in that labyrinth of doom.

Draco suddenly felt a massive surge of heat. He had come to the right place. He continued down the musty corridor, trying not to notice that live _things_ were scurrying all around him. As a matter of fact, everything was moving _towards_ him. It was a mass exodus away from the direction of the heat. Draco found the door he was looking for. He could hear Harry's low murmur and could feel the rising magic swirling all around.

Draco entered the chamber.

------

The minute he entered he instantly began sweating. It felt like it was a thousand degrees in the room. The room shimmered with the heat; its rays rising from the floor. He immediately sought Harry out, which was difficult now that sweat was pouring into his eyes. He pushed the sweat and hair from his face.

He wished he hadn't.

A pair of eyes the color of pure molten gold and were sizzling like water on hot coals were inches from his face. Draco gaped in horror as an indescribable hideous beast stared malevolently at him. The heat and stench from the creature was unbearable. Draco fell back, gasping, his heart racing.

"IIII kkknowww youuuu, wwwiwzard. Youuuu aaare theee loooover. Aaanndd aaaa Malfoy. Ohhhh, III hhhave taaaasted youuuu. Yourrrr scenttt haunteddd meee anddd theee hosttt. Cooommmeee, wwwizard, withhh theee hairrr offf theee unicornnn, lettt meee feastttt uponnn youuuu againnnn. III cannn showww youuuu pleasuresss thattt nooo mortalll coulddd."

The demon's voice rang in his head, shaking his bones. It was almost like listening to a guitar string being plucked. The vibration was a very low timbre, deep and growling. It echoed in his head.

A long slithery tongue whipped out of the demon's mouth and ran up the side of his face.

Draco groaned in disgust, pushing away the offending phallic symbol. His hands instantly burned with a pain worse than the Cruciatus. He cried out, as his fingers turned a bright angry red. He fell back, his eyes bulging as he watched the skin of his fingers peel away in red ribbons.

"Leave him! Let us conclude our business, demon." Harry's voice rang out, strong and true in the room.

The demon snarled softly; its large canines clicking together in a shrill whine.

"Wiizzaardd, yyoouuu aaarree bbutt aa ccchilldd. Yyyouuu caannoottt ccoonntrooll meee."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate what I am capable of, demon. I am no ordinary wizard."

"YYeessss, III haaavvee seeenn ttthee cooonnecction wwwiitthhh VVolddeemoorttt. HHeee iisss pppooowweerrfuul. YYouuu wiilll ffaaiilll, wiiizzaarddd."

"I won't fail, and you will do my bidding." Harry moved closer to it, his eyes locked with it.

The demon twisted its head around, so that it sat upside down on its black shiny neck.

Harry watched this with calm disinterest; Draco forced himself to move to Harry's side, watching the demon with sickening fascination.

"Harry," he whispered. "You must send it back. This demon is dangerous. It's making you do this! It's a trick!"

Harry turned blank eyes to Draco. Draco realized that Harry was in some sort of trance. He reached out to shake him roughly.

"Harry!! Harryyyy!! Snap out of it!!"

His eyes didn't change.

The demon was speaking again.

"I am bound by the spell to do your bidding. But I do not kill, which is what you want. You have already stolen power from me, wizard. But…" it hesitated. "I know your other secret thoughts. You want…power and vengeance. I can give you both. Much more than what you have now. "

"What is your price?"

The demon turned molten eyes to Draco. "There is no price. I will be free from the ones of the unicorn hair."

"How will you be free? I am not letting you loose! I don't know how to free you. You were banished then?"

"Yes, I am banished, but that is inconsequential. Complete the ceremony, wizard."

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Harry!! It's a trick! Don't listen to it!!"

"I am not freeing you! You would only be hunted down and banished again. This is no longer your time. Things are different now."

"I am timeless, wizard. But the spell must be completed. I will give you your vengeance. Speak the words."

Harry looked hard at the demon, trying to figure out its angle. Something was wrong here.

He began to pull away from the mind connection with the demon. He physically stumbled back, gasping for air.

Draco saw that Harry's color had come back to his face. He grabbed Harry's face and turned it to face him again. His eyes were green again. He wanted to pull him away from this horrible creature. This was madness. But he was rooted to the spot, unable to force his body to move at all.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Draco, I can hear you."

"Harry, you can't do this! The demon is lying to you! You must send it back."

"What?"

"I found out about it! It lies, to trick you into releasing it! Send it the fuck back!! Now!!"

Harry stared at Draco's pale face. He looked terrified. Harry blinked slowly, almost as if coming out of a fog. He turned to look at the demon, who was watching the exchange with rabid interest.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry! Please! Trust me! Send it back! End the fucking spell!"

Harry whispered the incantation to end the Summoning. The demon stared at him in surprise.

"Wizard!! Complete the spell! You will have your revenge! The Malfoy lies to you! He will not be able to help you! Only I can do that!" It was fully erect, its long sleek body looking reptilian and dog-like at the same time. The canines were snapping menacingly at them.

There was a great ball of intense heat that filled the room. Both Harry and Draco were knocked to the hard floor, writhing in intense agony. The heat felt as if their skin was melting off.

There was a whirring noise, almost like wings overhead and Harry felt an odd sensation flow over him. His blood felt cool, like ice had invaded him. Then there was nothing.

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, they both sat up, staring at the empty room in wonder.

Draco felt like weeping in relief. Thank Merlin that thing was gone. He looked at Harry, who was sitting dazed on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco crawled to him.

"Yes, oh God, Draco! What did I almost do?" He was shaking, silent tears running down his cheeks.

"Shit!" Draco laughed weakly. "Let's get the fuck out of here! I need a strong drink after that!" He jumped to his feet, pulling Harry up with him.

Harry looked at Draco, then pulled him to his chest in a huge embrace. "Draco, thank you! I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up! I was almost ready to listen to it."

Draco kissed Harry's lips softly. "I'll fill you in on what I found out about it. Come on."

They left the dungeon.

-------

After an intense fucking session, Draco rolled over exhausted. He fell asleep instantly. Harry lay next to him, a small smile on his lips. He loved Draco with all of his heart. It was too bad that he was going to have to kill him now.

Harry closed his golden eyes.


	17. True Lies

**A/N: Hey guys! My characters took over my story plot line. So there may be some who aren't going to be happy with this chapter. I had started writing, but then Draco politely told me that it sucked. So I scraped it. I decided on a different approach, essentially changing the flow of the story line. Where all my chapters before were sequential in terms of progression, I did this one a little differently. I hope it works out.**

**See, I have outlined what I want in each chapter. (I did that when I first came up with the idea for this story). So I know what I want to go in each chapter. So far, I haven't deviated much from my outlines, but this is the first time that I have. I will admit my characters desire to change my idea had rattled me, but I'm going to plunge ahead. I think this story may end up being between 25-30 chapters.**

**I have learned a valuable lesson while doing this. I will make sure that I have written the story in its entirety first, before I post it. Things went great in the beginning stages of this, but now the story line is getting much more complex and it's getting harder for me to stay motivated. My faithful review crew (you know who you are) is my greatest inspiration right now. You guys are the best.**

**Shout out time:**

**SincerelyJade: I'm glad you liked it. I was worried that it was going to sound really stupid.**

**Onlycruel2bkind: Yeah, sometimes you just have to drop it like that…**

**Myladytopaz: I'm trying to rock on…**

**Gsyoung: You know, I am pretty evil. LOL. At least my mother always said so.**

**Lovestruckbyanelf: yeah…a little fucking, then a little killing…nice way to go out. LOL…**

**Joker06: You get a slight reprieve as you'll see in this chapter. But the story is not over yet.**

**DeathSasha: Leave my clone alone!**

**TanyaPotter: Draco's not out of the woods yet.**

**Lilyjamesaddict: Harry's a mess, as you'll see in later chapters. The good stuff is just starting.**

**Bohemiansnitch: You are as cruel and evil as I am! You go girl! **

**GoddessMoon: enter one Narcissa Malfoy…**

**Xourzestt: thanks again for the great review. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Mama Mia: I can't believe that my own mother flamed me! I warned you about the sex! Dang woman!**

**Joexdallasandro: Tell Harry how you really feel!!**

**Jondosh: Thanks for the great review. And yes, it is my very first fanfic. I'm so excited that you like it! Look for my stuff from me in the future, as I try to improve on this. I have two other stories in the works already.**

**Slytheringrl17: welcome back, stranger.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: none of it's mine.**

**True Lies**

What was happening on the other side of town…

The Burrow was in chaos.

The holiday spirit had definitely by-passed the address of the Weasley clan.

It started on the first day when Ron and Ginny had got home from school. Ron was silent and moody; not speaking to his mother or sister. He went to his room and never came out. Molly had attempted to talk to him, but he angrily shut her out. She changed tactics, and hesitantly asked if Hermione was going to come during any of the break, which resulted in his storming out of the house. She didn't see him again until that night.

Arthur had a similar experience with Ginny. She sat alone in her room, staring at a picture of Harry. His brow furrowed at this and he delicately asked her if maybe there was something else she wanted to do. Her face turned the same color as her hair, and then very calmly replied, "No, since I can't look at the real thing." She didn't come down for dinner.

After a hastily convened parental conference, it was decided that Harry should at least come for Christmas Day. Molly was almost in tears over the situation. Her two youngest children were not talking to them, and now Harry seemed lost to them as well. She had already sent an owl basket to Harry, full of Christmas treats, but had not heard any response from him. Her concern deepened.

The subsequent days brought more Weasleys and unfortunately, more problems. Bill and Fleur had arrived, with said wife expecting their first child. Fleur was hormonal, tired and fat. This latter fact would send the French woman into long, ranting tirades complete with tears and mood swings that kept most of the Weasley clan rapidly moving from room to room, trying to avoid her. One moment she was snapping, the next in tears; sometimes both at the same time. Her obviously beleaguered husband looked almost as tired as she did. By the end of their visit, everyone had adopted the grim expression that was a permanent addition to the eldest Weasley son's face.

Charlie's arrival brought a surprise. He had a friend. A decidedly _male_ friend. Molly and Arthur gave their son questioning looks, but Charlie was not forthcoming with information; other than saying he was happy. Bill amicably absorbed this new possibility, while Fred and George took advantage of the situation. After talking Charlie into trying a new invention of theirs, Charlie found himself on the receiving end of…let's just say…a new look.

The look included breasts and a high squeaky voice.

George whispered, "Well, at least they'll know who is on the bottom."

Charlie ran after them, his new breasts bouncing nastily under his sweater and curvy new figure whipping girlishly around as he ran.

Ron and Ginny took the news horrifically.

Ron stared at his brother, his face marred by a confused grimace.

"You're a pouf? But you're a dragon handler and you played Quidditch! I mean, you're all manly!"

Charlie glared daggers and Ron closed his mouth. "Bloody hell! I can't believe this! My own brother! How could you do this??!" He stormed out of the room again.

Ginny was even worse. "Well, I hope that you don't go around trying to seduce other people's boyfriends! Keep to your own! And you had better not even think of looking at Harry! I'll kill you myself, brother or no." She also stormed out.

Molly gaped in horror and then burst into tears. Charlie apologized and decided that he wasn't going to stay, since it upset the family so much. This only made Molly cry harder. Bill persuaded him to stay and to give Ron and Ginny some time to adjust to the news. From what Bill had gleaned from their parents, their youngest siblings had been dealing with a lot of issues during their term at school. Charlie agreed to stay, but his friend left, not wanting to "disturb" the family.

Percy sent an owl, which was ignored by all but Molly. The poor owl hooted pathetically for several hours until Molly was alerted to its presence. Molly, already emotionally fragile from the goings on, shouted at her children for their insensitivity regarding their own blood. This sent an outcry up from Ron and the twins, shouting that Percy had betrayed the family and therefore, was no longer kin. They even suggested that his name be removed from the family clock.

When Remus arrived, you could cut through the tension with a knife. He only made things worse.

Arthur went to shake Remus' hand.

"Glad you could make it for Christmas Eve, Remus!" He said brightly. "It's always good seeing you."

Remus smiled. "You know I enjoy spending time with your family, Arthur. The kids keep me a little younger." He leaned forward to show his new growth of gray coming in.

Arthur chuckled. "Well, I don't know about this holiday." He sighed. "It's been difficult." He gestured for Remus to join him outside by the back door.

Remus waited for Arthur to go on. "Ron is moody and angry all the time. He's blaming us for Harry not coming. I also think there was some sort of break up with Hermione, but he won't even talk about it. Ginny hates us, of course. Everything is our fault. Now apparently Charlie likes men. I hadn't even seen that coming! I don't even know my own children anymore." He looked dejected. "And the thing with Percy is still a sore point for all of us."

"Arthur, Ginny doesn't hate you. She's just a hormonal teenage girl who has just got her heart broken. I see this everyday at school. She will get better. She'll meet someone new before you know it. Ron will get past this, as well. They've had a tough year, but they're resilient. And as for Charlie, I guess this is the year for surprises about who's getting with whom." He clapped the man on his back encouragingly.

Arthur gave an appreciative look at the younger man.

"How is Harry anyway?"

Remus' face took on a troubled expression. "I don't know, Arthur. I haven't heard from him at all. I owled him at school, but he hasn't responded. That's not like Harry. I've been thinking on going back to check on him. Or talk to Severus since he's there as well. I'm sure he's keeping an eye on Harry, if for no reason to determine what's happening with him and Draco." He snorted darkly.

Arthur rubbed his eyes. "I still can't believe that. Harry and Lucius' son. Merlin's beard! If Harry was my own son…I would've rung his neck by now. I just can't even imagine how those two manage to have a civil conversation, let alone…anything else." He was blushing crimson.

Remus shook his head. "I have no clue, other than that perhaps Harry was drawn to him because of the dark magic in his system. Draco obviously knows quite a bit about the dark arts and his aura is dark. Maybe something out of Harry's control is driving the attraction." Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder…"

"So you think that Harry is being controlled somehow?"

"Yes, I do. I wish I had done more this year to get through to him. But he was so closed. I hardly saw him this term. That should have been my first clue. I knew something was happening but every time I tried to talk to him, he would just shut down. I chalked it up to teenaged moodiness, but now I'm convinced that something's not right."

"And you think this thing with Draco is connected somehow?"

"I don't know, Arthur. If Lucius was out of Azkaban, I wouldn't put it past him to use Draco to get to Harry. But I'm telling you, Draco seems genuine in his affection for Harry. And if I didn't know about Harry's condition, I would admit the same thing about his feelings for Draco. They seemed very happy with one another, even though they can't openly show it. It's the only reason that I can think of that would have kept Severus quiet about it as well. He may want to allow Draco some happiness for once."

"Do you think that Severus could be of any help? Merlin knows that I don't envy anyone who has to work with that man. I don't know how Albus has done it all these years. It took every ounce of patience that Sirius had, which wasn't much of course, to just be in the same room. You seem to manage it well."

"Severus is a complicated man. I didn't hate him in school, unlike James and Sirius. Severus automatically hated me because I was their friend. I actually think he is quite brilliant at potions and many other skills. I wouldn't tell him that of course. So I can tolerate him, mainly because he makes a huge effort to avoid me at school, just like when we were kids." He shook his head at the memory. "Well, I don't know how much help he'll be. But there's one thing I can wager. He isn't pleased that Draco is in love with Harry. I'm sure he would probably go along with just about anything to end that affair, but not wanting Draco to find out his connection to it."

Arthur nodded. "Wouldn't we all?"

He had no idea how right he was.

At that moment, their private conversation was not so private.

Ginny had come down to the kitchen for some juice. She wouldn't normally have eavesdropped, but at the mention of Harry's name, had scooted closer to the door to listen to Remus.

Ginny slowly lowered her glass of juice; her head twisted to one side. Malfoy and Harry? Malfoy was in love with Harry??

Ginny surprised herself by how calm she was to hear that news. So, Malfoy was in love with her boyfriend. It explained a lot. The mysterious blonde leaving Harry's room all those months ago; Malfoy hanging around Gryffindor Tower, and then giving her that story about Justin; Malfoy's inexplicable anger at Zabini for being Harry's friend. Come to think of it, Malfoy had disappeared almost as much as Harry had this term. Had he been following Harry like she tried to?

She put her cup in the sink and walked upstairs to her room. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a short letter. After that, she went to find Ron's owl, Pig.

As she watched the owl fly off, she smiled to herself.

_Oh, Malfoy…you've made a huge mistake_.

On Christmas Eve, Remus decided to Apparate to Hogwarts to see Harry in person; and to make sure he had received the invitation from the Weasleys for Christmas dinner. He had a nagging feeling that something was _very_ wrong; aside from everything that was already wrong.

Remus walked through the nearly deserted halls. He had arrived around dinner time, hoping to catch Harry at dinner.

A quick glance in the room revealed that Harry was not there. He decided to ask the Gryffindors who were seated there.

"Have any of you seen Harry? Has he already eaten?" Remus asked the second and fourth year sitting there.

"We haven't seen him, Professor Lupin. Harry hasn't been here at all since the holiday started." The girl offered.

"Not at all? You haven't even seen him in the common room?"

"No, sir. Harry hasn't been here."

Remus cast a glance at the dais. Severus wasn't at his place. He thanked the students and headed to the parchment that was hanging outside the hall. The list showed the students who were staying for the holidays. Harry's name wasn't on the list.

This troubled Remus greatly. Where could Harry have gone? His instinct kept giving him an answer that he didn't want to acknowledge. He headed swiftly towards the dungeons.

Severus had just settled into his quarters with a nice glass of port and an article about _Powerful Potions Masters…where are they now? An insightful look into the world of the elusive Potions Master. _He had looked forward to a quiet evening; not that things had been hectic or anything. The lot who had stayed behind this year was a quiet group and hadn't given Severus any trouble.

Severus had few regrets in his life. Becoming a Death Eater double agent ranked as both one of the best and worst experiences; it certainly challenged him in the skill department, which he loved, but he hated the killing and the torturing.

His newest regret…was answering his door when he heard the knocking. That one moment of human curiosity set off a chain of events that he wished he hadn't come to know. Well, in hindsight, maybe not all of it was bad, but most of it was.

Remus stood there, looking ill kempt and mangy as always. Severus blinked, before placing his icy mask back on.

He made to close the door in his face, but Lupin stuck out his foot and Severus had the wonderful pleasure of hearing the man's bones crunch sickeningly.

"What do you want, Lupin?" He asked, anger tainting his words, as the werewolf pushed the door open and hobbled in. He looked angry, or hopefully it was a look of severe pain.

"I need to talk to you. Do you know where Harry is?"

Severus lips flattened into a grimace. The black coals representing eyes in his face raked over the werewolf in barely concealed outrage.

"You have three seconds to turn around and crawl back from whence you came, Lupin. I am not in the habit of allowing…animals in my private chambers."

Remus' eyes narrowed but he was not going to be swayed.

"Just answer the question, Severus. Do you know?"

"In case you didn't know, Lupin, I'm not his keeper. I would hardly know where that incorrigible boy is."

"You mean you haven't seen him at all during the break?"

"That's what "not his keeper" means Lupin."

"That's interesting, since you certainly kept a very close watch on him _and Draco_ all term. I'm sure you know all the intimate details of their relationship, including the fact that Draco is in love with Harry."

One would think it would be impossible for Severus to turn any whiter. Or hate Lupin more then he already did. However, Severus accomplished both of them with ease.

"I would daresay that Potter is in love with Draco. Draco would never allow such a thing to occur."

"Allow what? To fall in love? Severus, don't be a fool. If you can witness and say Harry is in love, then you have always seen that it is quite returned."

"Lupin, please tell me that you have not invaded my sanctuary to discuss the altogether perverse and vile antics of two teenagers. I would have thought that an adult would have more to sustain him than that. Obviously I gave you way too much credit."

Remus stifled a laugh. "Oh come now, Severus. You are practically foaming at the mouth about all of this. Your interest in them is just as perverse. I saw you watching them this term. That's how I even found out about them. It's all thanks to you."

The vein on Severus forehead ticked violently. He willed himself to not kill the man right there in his front room.

"Lupin," he said through tight lips, "I derive no pleasure in your visit here tonight, or any other for that matter. I have already stated that I don't know where Potter is and frankly I don't care. Contrary to popular opinion, my life doesn't revolve around 'the hero'. Now get out."

"So you don't care that Draco is involved with him? How open-minded of you, Severus. I would never have imagined that you would be supportive of this relationship. I misjudged you. How wonderful for us all."

"Teenaged romances are fickle at best, based on clichéd drama and mindless romantic drivel."

"Surely you're not serious? We're talking about _Harry and Draco_. Not some lovesick Hufflepuff pining over some Gryffindor. Does Lucius Malfoy ring any bells? Or how about Voldemort? Or what about this…Harry is quite possibly very ill and spending an inordinate amount of time with your god-son. With the volatile nature of those two, how long do you think it would take before Draco really pisses Harry off? Do you want to see what may become of Draco if Harry has the messier side of the _Vargulf_ poisoning?"

Severus pursed his lips. He hated to agree that Lupin was right. He mentally berated himself for helping Draco win Potter back. It had pleased him to see that Draco had seemed more of his normal self just before the holidays. The witless Hufflepuff had looked absolutely pathetic; staring woefully at the boy brat and sending glares at Draco. As usual, Potter seemed oblivious. What was it about him that drew so many, including his not easily swayed god-son?

"Fine, Lupin. So you may have a point. What are you suggesting?"

"I just want to know where Harry is, that's all. He didn't come to The Burrow, and I don't know any other place that he would go…that I would be welcome to fire call." He let the statement hang there, allowing Severus to draw his own conclusions.

"I refuse to believe that Draco would be that…foolish."

"He's in love, Severus. That is normally enough to do the trick."

"Dear God."

Severus walked to his fireplace. He threw in the green firecall powder, stuck in his head and called out, "Draco Malfoy."

There was tense silence in the room as both men waited anxiously.

After an eternity, a voice finally answered.

"Severus?"

Severus breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. Then he immediately pounced.

"I want you to come to Hogwarts, now."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Draco."

There was a long pause and Severus thought for a moment that Draco was going to disobey his command.

"Fine. I'm coming now."

Now turned into ten minutes. Then twenty.

Finally, there was a bright flash of green flames and Draco stepped out of the fireplace. He gave Severus a nasty sneer.

"What is it, Severus?" He then caught sight of Lupin, standing off to the side. Draco gave a start, and then turned to stare at his god-father.

"What's going on here? Why is he here?" He jerked a thumb at Lupin.

Remus moved towards Draco. The scent coming off the boy was definitely Harry…and something else.

"Where's Harry, Draco?" Remus asked politely.

For an instant, both men saw the flicker of fear spread across Draco's face before the mask dropped down.

"What? How should I know? Is that what you called me here for? To ask me about Potter?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I'm going home." He turned to head back to the fireplace.

Both men moved forward simultaneously as if it were rehearsed.

Severus spoke first. "Draco, please tell me that Potter is not at the Manor with you. Did you actually take him there? Where is Narcissa?"

Draco looked incredulous. "Why would I have Potter at my house? Have you gone mental, Severus? What are you going on about?"

Remus spoke up. "Draco, we know about you and Harry. Don't try to deny it. We just need to talk to Harry that's all. We're not going to interfere in your relationship." Severus opened his mouth, but Remus silenced him with his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor."

Severus snapped. "Draco, stop this right now. As loathe as I am to stand here with Lupin talking about this, I also happen to know it's true. How you could have been so stupid as to get involved with Potter is beyond me. Narcissa will be furious to hear about this. I can't even imagine what Lucius is going to say when he hears."

Remus said, "Severus, you're not helping."

Draco snapped his head around to glare at his god-father. "You've gone mental! Me and Potter involved? You can't be serious. Mother would never believe you! She knows that your loyalties are questionable." Draco felt a blinding headache coming on.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco's brashness. "Oh, then I suppose that wasn't you having sex with him in my classroom during detention? I believe that you gave Potter a blowjob? Or wait, maybe that was the Hufflepuff boy that has been in Potter's bed lately. I'm sorry; I guess I confused the two of you; since both of you were on your knees."

Remus stared at Severus in shock. He watched them have sex in his classroom? There was more to Severus then he had originally thought.

Severus felt Remus staring at him, but he refused to look at the man. Now was not the time to think about what Lupin thought about it.

Draco's nostrils flared in outrage. He was beyond mortified.

"You spied on us?? You set that detention up didn't you?? You knew all this time?" His fists clenched in anger.

"Of course, I knew. There isn't much that I don't know about what's going on in my own House."

"I can't believe this! And you told Professor Lupin??" He shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. "Well, you can't prove anything! It was only that one time. It was just sex! Potter and I aren't together, so you can stop with the interrogation."

"Really, then I guess you won't care if I mention this to Narcissa? I'm sure she will find this quite interesting, even if it was _just sex_." Severus headed towards the hearth, and stuck his hand into the ashes.

Draco fought to keep from running to Severus to stop him. He watched anxiously as the man headed to the pot. If Severus told his mother, everything would come crashing down. He would lose Harry for sure. Narcissa would invoke some sort of thwarted love jinx or something equally crazy, which would prevent Harry from coming anywhere near him. She would know whenever Harry was around him. He cursed himself for not paying closer attention to those Witch Weekly advertisements about those kinds of products.

Severus tossed in a handful of powder. "Narcissa Mal-"

"Wait!" Draco cried out. He would hate Severus forever for this.

The potions master turned, looking expectantly at him. Remus cocked his head, also waiting.

"Don't call my mother."

"Well, Draco?"

Draco raised a defiant head towards his god-father. "Ok, so yeah, Harry's been at the Manor."

"Is he there now?" Severus asked.

Draco hesitated. "I don't know where he is now."

Something about the look on Draco's face worried both men. They silently gave each other a look across the room.

"What happened, Draco?" Remus asked quietly.

Draco turned to look at Remus. Now that he was closer to Draco, he could tell the boy didn't look well at all. He looked like he hadn't slept and there were dark circles under his eyes. He had obviously used some sort of glamour to cover his skin. Remus could smell the scent of faint blood on him. Remus moved closer to him. Draco backed away slowly.

Severus watched Remus move towards the boy. "What is it, Lupin?"

"He's been injured recently, Severus. He's using a glamour."

Severus swooped over to Draco in one quick movement. Draco barely registered what had happened when Severus had grabbed his arm. He let out a gasp.

"Let me go, Severus!" Draco tried to pull away from him, but he held tight to him.

"Draco, did Harry hurt you? Has he been acting different? You must tell us! Harry's not himself." Remus said quickly.

Now there's an understatement for you, Draco thought crazily for a moment. He suddenly barked a harsh laugh.

"Draco, what happened? Did Potter attack you? Where is he?" Severus pulled his wand and muttered an incantation. The glamour that Draco had been under disappeared.

Severus sucked in his breath and Remus put a hand to his mouth.

Draco had been ravaged.

Both of his eyes were black and a long gash ran along his cheek. There were large bruises on his neck and what looked like teeth marks. Remus feared what would be under the boy's clothes. Severus let go of Draco's arm.

"Draco! Why didn't you say something? Have you done anything to heal these?" Severus already knew the answer. Stupid teenagers. He jumped up quickly and strode over to his potions cabinet.

"Draco, you must tell us what happened. What has Harry been doing? How long has this been going on? Have you fought like this before?"

Draco looked at Lupin. Remus suddenly realized how scared Draco was. He remembered his own family when they first experienced his transformations. His mother had been scared to death for him, his father stoically standing by his side until he couldn't be with him anymore. Draco looked just like that now. He loved Harry, but was terrified of him.

"I'm not going to tell you anything! All you're going to do is use it against him, Severus. You would like nothing more than to see him expelled or in Azkaban. Or even let the Dark Lord finish his job."

Severus bit back a retort. "Draco, I'm here to help you."

"Yeah, Severus, _me_. You're not going to help him at all. I know how much you hate Harry. I'm not going to help you send him to Azkaban."

Remus gave Severus a look that clearly meant that he had better convince Draco quickly that he was going to help them both.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Draco, I'm not going to have him sent to Azkaban. And I certainly don't want him killed, no matter what you both may believe. I'm not a complete monster. Killing a child? Even I have my limits." He surprised himself at his honesty.

"No, Severus. I'm going home. I don't believe that you want to help me. I'll figure this out on my own." He had moved away from Remus and was backing away towards the fireplace again, judging how long he had before Severus reached him.

Severus walked briskly towards Draco again. "You need medical attention, Draco! We need to see the extent of your injuries. We need to find Potter. Tell me where he is now, Draco. He's not well."

"No! Leave me alone! I've told you enough. This is between Harry and me. We'll fix it!" He dashed to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder.

"Severus!" Remus shouted. The werewolf was not close enough to Draco to stop him.

Severus' showed amazing agility for a school teacher. In one quick movement, he grabbed a hold of Draco's shirt, just as the boy shouted, "Malfoy Manor!" There was a huge roar and the fireplace shot green flames. For an instant, Remus was certain that neither one of them would be able to floo. He had never known anyone to share a floo before. But to his astonishment, both of them disappeared with a loud whoosh!

Remus snatched up a handful of ash. He prayed that he would make it in time before the wards closed, if he didn't…well, he had had on okay life.

At first he wasn't sure if he had made it or not. He thought he saw light and the outline of a sofa in front of him. Then there was a horrible pressing feeling in his chest, like a weight boring down on him. He tried to yell, but no sound would come out. Tears filled his eyes as the weight crushed him. Remus moaned, but a sweet thought filled him. At least he would never have to transform ever again. There was more horrible pain and then nothing.

Through the hazy fog, he heard his name. "Remus! Lupin!! Ennervate!!"

His body jerked when Severus' wand touched him. If felt like he had been shocked with electricity. "Oh…gawd…" he groaned.

Severus was kneeling down beside him. "I see you have returned to the land of the living. How wonderful for me." He drawled. He sat back on his hunches.

Remus struggled to sit up. Severus helped him, a gesture that was not lost on the werewolf. They were sitting in a large parlor. Remus guessed this was the Manor.

"What happened? Where's Draco??" Reality came flooding back. Remus looked at Severus.

"Well, after that little stunt you pulled, trying to floo through a heavily warded home, I lost Draco. I must admit I'm not as young as I used to be. I am surprised that he can run that fast. He never fancied physical ministration. You needed attention immediately. The wards almost killed you even though you managed to slip in just as they were closing. A second later we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'm not sure which would have been better."

Remus smiled, though it hurt his face to do so. "You always know the right thing to say, Severus. A man could truly fall in love."

Severus narrowed his eyes. Did Lupin just flirt with him?

He drew back from the man hastily. Remus smirked, but didn't say anything else. He pulled himself up using the back of the sofa. He wobbled for a moment, but then stood steady.

"I can catch his scent, even though it's his home. He has Harry's scent on him as well. It's not going to be hard to locate him." Remus said. He headed out towards the hallway, Severus on his heels. Remus turned to the right. "He went that way."

"Probably to his room. I believe it's in that direction if I remember correctly." Severus said. "I doubt he would leave again. Narcissa could show up at any time. I know he doesn't want us to run into her." They headed off towards the right.

After several moments, Remus led them to a circular corridor down the right wing of the house. "He's in there. I can hear him." He pointed towards an ornately decorated door.

"Yes, that's his bedroom." Severus sighed. "This is why I don't have children." He pulled his wand and Remus pulled his. "I don't doubt that Draco will probably try something even more foolish." He pointed the wand at the door. "Alohamora."

Draco heard the door click and he pointed his wand at them when they entered.

"Expelliamus!" He cried out.

He forgot that Severus and Remus were much better wizards then he was. His wand was out of his hand almost before he had finished saying the words. Severus reached out and caught it easily. Wordless incantations always came in handy. He then fixed Draco with a chilling stare.

"Now Draco, I hope that you won't continue in this manner. You know how much I hate to floo. I am finding your behavior quite disturbing."

Draco was about to respond when a loud crack erupted in the room. Geechee appeared, looking very harassed.

"Master Draco, we are having more guests? Why hasn't Geechee been told of this?" She looked at Severus and Remus. "Geechee remembers Severus Snape. Geechee is not knowing the other wizard. The other wizard is werewolf. Will they be helping Harry Potter, Master Draco?"

At this Remus stepped forward. "Yes, we are here to help Harry. Do you know where he is?"

"Geechee! Stay out of this! I forbid you to speak of it." Draco called out.

Geechee frowned. "Master Draco, I am sworn to protect you, sir. Harry Potter is quite dangerous. After his doing bad things last night, his almost killing Master! And then poor Kreacher! Killed most foul! Masters Severus and Werewolf can stop Harry Potter!"

Remus goggled at Draco. "Kreacher's dead? What the hell happened?"

"Geechee! Leave now!" Draco barked.

"He died most foul! But it was keeping Harry Potter from killing Master Draco. Geechee is most pleased that Kreacher is dead instead of Master. Geechee told Master that Harry Potter was bad. It was those pills that Master was taking, trying to make Harry Potter not bad anymore."

"Harry tried to kill you? But killed Kreacher, instead??" Remus struggled to comprehend this turn of events.

Severus turned to look at Draco, who had grown steadily paler. "What pills? What is she talking about Draco?" Severus wondered what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

"She's talking about nothing! Geechee, I am getting clothes for you right now!" Draco marched over to his wardrobe, flung it open and grabbed a shirt from the closet. He spun around and walked purposefully over to Geechee.

"Master Draco!! Geechee is telling nothing but the truth! Geechee is protecting Master! Please Master!" She began wringing her hands.

Severus moved in between Draco and the elf. "Draco! Enough of this! What are these pills she's talking about? What have you done?" He fixed the blonde with a look that made Draco wince.

"Nothing! She doesn't know what she's saying. She doesn't know what she saw."

"Tell me what you've done, Draco! I'm not going to say it again." Severus looked close to exploding.

Remus tried. "Draco, please! Just tell us what's going on. We want to help you and Harry. He's beaten you, now Geechee is saying Kreacher is dead by Harry's hand! You have to know that Harry isn't himself. He's been sick for a long time, but we were too slow to do something about it. I won't forgive myself if something happened to him. I know that you won't either."

Severus suppressed the urge to tell Remus to shut up. He shook his head. They didn't have time for hand holding. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Accio pills!" He figured there couldn't be too many pills in Draco's room.

There was a faint tapping sound and Severus looked towards the table by the bed. The tapping was coming from inside it. Severus looked at Remus who was closest to the table. Remus walked over to it and pulled it open.

"NO! Stay out of my stuff!" Draco rushed towards Remus, but Severus pulled him away. Draco struggled against Severus, the man barely able to hang onto him he was so wild. Merlin! Severus couldn't believe that all of this was actually happening. He knew that Draco was severely injured, but the way he was flailing against him, it was as if he couldn't feel the pain.

Remus had pulled out a small box. When he opened it, several pills flew out and hit Severus in the chest, and then fell to the floor. Severus let go of Draco, bent down and picked one up. He peered at it closely, and then frowned. He cut his eyes to Draco.

"This is one of those muggle pills they use as drugs, isn't it? You've been doing drugs??" Severus was thunderstruck. He felt as if he had walked into some alternate universe where nothing made sense. The tally of that score card had AU: 10 Severus: 0.

"Draco!! Where did you get these? Did Potter get these for you?? Did he get you hooked on these things?" Severus knew he was close to murder now. He tried to pull himself together. "What's been going on here?" He asked, much calmer now.

Remus and Draco knew better.

Draco backed away from his god-father's increasing wrath. Remus moved towards Severus, ready to stop the man from hexing Draco to ashes.

Remus spoke. "Draco, has Harry been using drugs too?"

Draco lowered his head. He remained silent.

"Draco?"

"If you don't start talking Draco, I'm on my way to that floo to talk to Narcissa. I mean it. Then I will personally make sure that _you_ go to Azkaban."

Draco looked at the two men. He sighed wearily. "Yes, Harry's been using drugs. He's been using them since the attack. He got them from a guy at the party where the werewolf attacked him. He makes his own drinks and other stuff. His sister is in Slytherin."

Severus' eyes became pinpoints. "What girl in Slytherin?"

"Millicent."

Severus' mind whirled as he scrolled through the list of names from his House. He scowled darkly when it registered.

"Fadien Bulstrode is selling drugs? I taught him potions! He was actually quite good." He glanced down at the pill. "I'm sure he's adding his own brew to these. So he's tampered with muggle drugs by mixing them with magical properties? Astounding!"

Remus cocked a disapproving look in Severus' direction. "So Harry's been doing drugs since August? And you've been doing them with him?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Look I know it was stupid, but it just happened. At first he thought they were pain killers or something. He thought Fadien was trying to help him, since it was his friend who attacked him."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "His friend? Who was it? Do you know his name?"

"Yeah, Nicos Parmoude or something like that."

"And what happened after the attack?"

"Well, some people tried to help Harry because he was bleeding pretty badly. Then Fadien gave him some pills, said it would help with the pain."

Now it was Severus' turn to raise an eyebrow. "He just happened to have these pills to aid in a werewolf attack?"

Draco nodded. Severus gave Remus a significant look. "And then?"

"Well, Harry just kept using it because he said that the pain never really stopped. He didn't know it was drugs at first, but then he eventually figured it out. He can be so naïve sometimes. Fadien threw drug parties all the time. Harry didn't know that. But we knew it because of Millicent."

"How did you start using this, Draco?" Severus asked. "While Potter may have the brains of a first year, you certainly don't. So explain this."

Remus interjected. "Severus, they're teenagers. Isn't that enough of an explanation? Besides, now isn't the time for lectures on drug use. We need to find Harry and the sooner the better." He looked at Draco. "Do you have any idea where he went? What happened last night that caused him to leave and kill Kreacher?"

Draco was about to respond when he suddenly winced. The wards had just signaled that someone was approaching. He plastered an innocent look on his face as he tried to figure out how to deal with this new problem.

Geechee, however, had other ideas.

"Harry Potter is coming, sir. He is at the gate."

_Damn you, house elf_!

"Let him in, Draco." Remus said. "We can help him."

Draco looked towards Severus. "Severus, do you promise that you will help and not turn him in or anything? And do you promise not to hurt him?"

Severus stared hard at Draco. "I'm not in the habit of repeating myself. I already told you that I wouldn't. You certainly seem to care a lot about someone who was just _sex _to you."

Draco smirked. "He's great in bed."

"And apparently with his fists as well."

Draco paled. His god-father had no idea what had _really_ happened. He was almost ready to blabber out the whole sordid story. He wanted to believe that they could help and that Harry wouldn't be hurt or sent to prison, but he wasn't ready to risk that right now.

He chose to ignore that statement. "Fine, I'll let him in. But I'm going out to talk to him, first. He'll be pissed that you are here." He gave Geechee a look. "Go down to the kitchens and make some food. Steak, rare. Don't come until you are called. Do not disobey again." He pointed at the shirt that was on the floor. "One more stunt like that and you'll be wearing that shirt." The ice prince was back.

Geechee bowed her head. "Yes, Master Draco." She winked out of sight.

Draco looked at Severus. "May I have my wand, please?"

"Why do you need that?"

"Yes, Draco…do tell…why do you need your wand?"

All three of their heads whipped around.

Harry stood in the doorway of the Draco's room, leaning casually against the door frame.

Draco stammered, his fear rising like the tide in his body. "H-how did you get in through the wards?"

"Oh, I had some help." He pulled his hand from behind his back. He tossed a small bundle to the floor in front of their feet. The bundle twitched slightly and both Remus and Severus were instantly wary. The bundle moved again and a small hand fell out on the floor. It was Kreacher.

But he was moving.

Remus looked at Harry uncertainly. "I thought…" He glanced at Draco. The boy's eyes were huge in his face and he looked ready to vomit. Remus walked over to him quickly. Draco looked close to passing out. "Severus…"

Severus' eyes were glued to Harry. The dark magic on the boy was choking them in that room. Harry looked…malevolently evil in the light. It was almost like watching Voldemort when he was in his maniacal phases. Harry's eyes glinted a strange golden color, mixing in with the once beautiful green. He was also covered in blood. It had stained his clothes and there were streaks of it in his hair and on his face.

Remus pushed Draco down on the bed. "Are you going to be ok?"

Draco nodded, a bit breathless.

Remus turned his attention back to Harry. "Harry, where have you been? We've been worried about you." He tried to push down the gnawing feeling of dread in his bones. Harry's appearance was truly frightening. And his miraculous entry into a heavily warded house like Malfoy Manor was absolutely terrifying to even think about.

Harry looked at him and gave a slow smile. "I've been…busy. What are you doing here? And with Severus no less."

Severus growled at the use of his given name. The impudent brat! "I am still Professor Snape to you, Potter. No doubt you have been filling your brain and Draco's with god knows what over the last few months. We know about your little hobby." He showed the pill to Harry.

Harry turned accusing eyes to Draco, who blanched under his gaze. "You told them? You betrayed me!"

Draco stood up, rushing towards Harry. "Harry, I didn't tell them! They just figured it out."

"And I suppose they just happened to walk into your bedroom, also?" He sneered at Draco, but then smiled again. "No matter. This works out even better. Now you'll never see him again. You can't control me anymore. I can do what I want."

Draco stood staring, white as a sheet.

Remus moved toward Harry. "Harry, we need to talk to you, ok? You're not yourself. Look at what you did to Draco. You love him, don't you? Why would you hurt him like that?" He held his wand out in front of him. Harry stood up straight, keeping his eye on the wand and Severus, who was now closing the distance on his other side.

"I know nothing about love. Draco was a good fuck, but that was about it. Who can trust a Malfoy? He surely didn't think that I loved him, did he?" He laughed at that. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco inhale sharply. Harry eyed him coldly. "I only came back for something that belongs to me. Where's the book?"

"What book?" Remus asked quickly.

"None of your business, Remus. Even though I must thank you for your help."

"What?"

Severus answered. "The Book of Shadow Vengeance, isn't that right?"

Harry snarled at Severus. "What do you know of it?"

"Enough to know that you won't be getting your hands on it."

"Is that so? You'll be surprised what your little Harry can do. Ask Draco."

Before any one could say anything else, there were footsteps in the hall.

"Draco? Do you have company?"

Harry turned to look at them, smiled and vanished with a puff of smoke.

Narcissa Malfoy walked into her son's bedroom.

"Oh my God!! Draco! What happened to your face??" She hurried over to her son. She then noticed the other two men. "Severus? What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes at Remus. "Lupin?? Is this your doing?? What are you doing in my house?" She demanded. Remus looked on helplessly.

Severus took control of the situation. "Narcissa, Draco had a slight emergency that required my assistance. Apparently, he got into a fist fight with some muggles who happened upon something they had no business being involved in. Unfortunately, Draco was unable to get his wand, because of the unfair advantage the muggles had, since they outnumbered him five to one. He only suffered the minor bruising. I shall fix it momentarily. Lupin happened to be with me at the time for school business. I apologize for the intrusion. I pray your vacation went well." He said silkily. Remus inclined his head polite

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, it was wonderful. Well, I'm glad you're here to help Draco with this. Fighting with muggles! How absurd! Barbarians, I say." She looked at Professor Lupin. "Since you are a colleague of Severus', I will trust his judgment. Is there anything I can do to help, Severus? These wounds look ghastly."

"No, Narcissa. But you know I prefer to work alone. I will come to see you shortly."

"I'm fine, Mother, really."

Narcissa looked at the men one last time. She then nodded. "All right. I will see you later then, Severus. Draco, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him gently on the forehead and swept from the room.

Severus looked at Remus. "We have a problem."

"You think?" Draco asked sarcastically. His life had just ended.

Severus cocked his head at Draco. "You've been lying to us, Draco. There's a lot more going on that you haven't told us. You had better start talking now."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat.

Once Narcissa had left the room, she heard the quiet mutterings of the potions master. She frowned slightly. Something was definitely going on. When she rounded the corner, she could have sworn she saw Harry Potter standing in the doorway.


	18. Total Recall

**A/N: Hell on Earth! Ya'll have no idea what I went through to get this chapter done. I know I said I struggled to write other chapters of this story, but this one gave me the straight shits. My gawd! And once you read it, it's like…why? Most boring chapter ever!! Que horrible!! Merde!! Fuuuckkk!! I boxed myself into a corner with the demon summoning and I haven't quite figured out how to get myself out of it. Trust me when I say I'm on "a wing and a prayer" on this whole demon thing. I almost threw my laptop across the room. Don't ever let me do another 'demon' story again. I'll stick to angst, drama and romance (read...sex) :)**

**Thanks for being patient. (reaching for my shot glass after this hellish chapter experience)**

**------------------------**

**Review Crew shout out:**

**Joker06: Yeah, Harry has lost it. He's gonna get worse.**

**Smore: Booooo:)**

**Hmm-I-Wonder: LOL. Thanks for that. Albert Einstein as in genius? Or Alfred Hitchcock as in suspense? Thanks either way.**

**Xourzestt: Gotta love a cliffy…Yeah, my mother read the first chapter and chastised me on "too much sex". She actually flamed me! My own mother! Hilarious!**

**Bohemian Snitch: You are one evil chica! I think you may love Harry even more in later chapters.**

**Jondosh: So glad you are enjoying it. Yah…I'm evil too.**

**EarthMystic: Draco is terrified that Harry is going to go to Azkaban. He'll do just about anything to prevent that from happening.**

**Grimmer: I'm so glad that you like the story! Keep reading!**

**DBZfanalways: blushes Thank you for reviewing. That made my day.**

**Shadowama: Yeah, Fadien & Nicos will re-emerge. We'll see who will handle their "punishment". Keep reading! Glad you like!**

**DeathSasha7: I won't be mad at ya if you kill the clone. She must have been the one to totally screw up this chapter! LOL. Oh…and I saw your review for the Wedding. Thanks for reading that! Age: fine wine, baby.**

**GoddessMoonLady: Here's more!**

**Joexdallasandro: ouch…you'll be hating me in the next few chapters.**

**Slytheringrl17: Thanks!**

**Potter-Black-Lupin: Glad you like! Yay! I'm on a fav list! Woooohooooooo!**

**Dracosfling: Hell, I'm glad you think each chapter is getting better. I keep thinking their getting worse. Thanks!**

**----------------**

**Disclaimer: Violence, mild M/M**

**Total Recall**

Draco moved wearily to sit on the bed. His body ached terribly and his headache was pounding away at his skull. The pain inside his chest had nothing to do with his physical troubles. Harry looked so sincere in his declaration of not loving him. Draco fought down the burning anger and hurt threatening to bubble to the surface. He couldn't afford to have a breakdown now in front of Severus and Lupin. He looked up at the two men standing in front of him. Both of them were looking at him as if he was something stuck to their shoes. He sighed.

"Draco, take these. It will help with the pain and healing these wounds." Severus handed him several vials from his robes. "Take off your shirt so I can see what else needs to be healed."

The blonde complied without complaint.

Remus turned his head away, his stomach churning in nausea. Could Harry really have done this to Draco?

Severus drew his lips in a thin line.

Draco's body was a mass of black bruises and cuts. The dragon tattoo blended in with the ugly bruised flesh. Severus stared at it, marveling at the detail, even though he shuddered in revulsion at the boy's skin. Severus had seen much worse in his lifetime as a Death Eater. But this took him to very personal memories that he'd rather not recall. His mother's face rose in his mind, her eye blackened. He quickly re-compartmentalized the image.

Severus cast several healing spells while Draco sat quietly.

Remus looked on, and then broke the silence. "Severus, what is this book Harry was asking about?"

Draco answered instead. "It's the book that you gave him. The black one that has no title. It belonged to my family for centuries."

Severus looked up sharply at this. He shot an accusing look at Remus. "You gave The book of the Shadow Vengeance to Potter? Of all the idiotic things..."

"Now wait a minute, Severus! I don't know anything about this book. I showed him a book that had information about the Vargulf clan in it. It came from the restricted section. Madam Pince personally handed it to me! What is this book, really?" Remus now looked very pale and worn.

Severus answered. "The book contains a banished demon that has haunted the Malfoy family for centuries. The last Malfoy who had been possessed by it had been bitten by a _Vargulf_ werewolf. The last I knew it was in Lucius's library." He looked at Draco for information.

"Well, the Ministry took stuff when Father went to Azkaban. I had heard they sometimes donate stuff to the school. I thought I recognized the book when I saw it in Harry's room." He looked unhappy. "But I didn't know what was in it! Father never told me. He just told me to never touch it."

"I can't believe that Hogwarts would take a book like that! The book would've been checked for dark magic. How could they have missed such a thing?" Remus was appalled.

Draco and Severus exchanged looks. Severus also knew what lengths Lucius would go to keep certain items untraceable for dark magic.

Severus turned to look at Remus. Remus looked dazed and in shock. _No doubt he's blaming himself for Potter's stupidity_, Severus thought.

"Lupin, there was no way you could have known the book was dangerous. It was surely 'protected' from prying Ministry eyes. It's not completely your fault that Potter is beyond control and any sort of rehabilitation to be a decent human being."

Remus glared at Severus. "Dammit Severus, can you just get over it? That boy has done nothing to you! Nothing! He's not James!!! You have spent more than twenty years being angry at James! He's dead, Severus!! You got your ultimate revenge!! Sirius is dead, too!! Lily, 'that mudblood' who tried to help you, she's dead also!! It's over, Severus! I'm the last one! Unless you count Peter. He's not long for this Earth, either. Voldemort will finish him when his usefulness wears out. And at the rate I'm going, I'll probably be dead before you too! So you'll outlive us all, Severus! You win! But it's not enough for you, is it? You just have to humiliate and malign Harry as well? Turn him into a bitter and angry young man just like you were? How much of this is on your hands, Severus?? You were the Death Eater during that time! Is James and Lily's blood on your hands?" Remus shouted.

Severus' wand was pointed at Remus before he knew it had happened. He was snarling viciously; his black eyes were wild and crackling. The anger, the humiliation, the bitterness, _the guilt_; all came rushing to the surface. It was true. He hadn't gotten over any of it. For twenty years he had harbored his resentment of James, who had died before he could repay his life debt. It was his fault that Lily was killed. Harry was an orphan because of him. And now Lupin stood here in his face, reminding him of his guilt, of his failure to save them, his failure to be a mature man and not hate a child. Lupin was mocking him because he couldn't understand how Draco and Harry could be in love and how they were better than he was because he couldn't get over his hatred.

Remus stood motionless, staring at Severus. Severus was breathing heavily, his face red and flushed. He wanted nothing more than to hex the werewolf into oblivion. He grasped his wand even tighter than before until he thought the wood was going to splinter. The tension in the air swirled around them; Remus with his accusing eyes, Severus with his monumental guilt, nothing resolved. And then Draco was reaching out, pulling on his arm, and Severus looked at his god-son, whose beautiful face was now black and blue, and Severus saw that love still in his eyes, and his fear and hurt, and the pleading.

"Severus, please. Help Harry."

And he lowered his wand and he stared at Draco for a moment, trying his best to accept it and to understand.

"Tell us what happened, Draco."

"I didn't notice anything was wrong at first, but now looking back there were signs."

"We're listening."

"It started at breakfast, the day after…well, yesterday morning." Why couldn't he just tell them the truth?

Severus noticed the hesitation, but he didn't comment on it. He nodded at Draco to continue.

Draco started his tale.

---------

_Flashback_:

Draco stared at Harry when he entered the sunroom for breakfast. He was wearing Draco's silk pajama bottoms and no shirt or shoes. Although he was stunning, Draco had never known Harry to be that relaxed before. He smirked, and then licked his lips, as he basked in the good looks of the raven haired teen in front of him. Merlin, he looked delicious.

"Well, I see you're making yourself at home. Thinking of moving in?" Draco drawled.

Harry cut his eyes at him. "It's hot as hell in here. You need to tell the house elves to get it together. I'm burning up." He sat down at the table with an irritated expression.

Draco frowned. "It's not hot. It's the same as it always is." He reached over to touch Harry. His hand barely connected with the boy's skin before Harry turned to him, hissing angrily. Draco jerked back as if burned. Which was weird because Harry felt ice cold.

"Don't touch me! My skin feels weird." He noticed the look on Draco's face. "Hey, sorry I snapped at you."

Draco nodded. "It's ok, but you don't feel hot. You feel cold, actually. Maybe you're getting sick. I have some Pepper Up Potion if you need some."

Harry shrugged, not really caring. He then looked down at his food. The plate was full of eggs, sausage, potatoes, bread and some fresh fruit. "Do you have anything that's not cooked so much? Maybe something rare?"

Draco looked hard at Harry for a moment. "You liked the sausage and eggs yesterday. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I just don't want this." He pushed the plate away, his lips twisting in revulsion.

Draco called out, "Twinkles! Hinky!"

The elves appeared with a pop. "Yes, Master Draco?" They both squeaked in unison.

"One of you bring me my Pepper Up Potion. It's in my bathroom in the green case. And one of you bring Harry some…" He looked at his lover. "What do you want?"

He blinked in surprise.

Harry had a look of pure unadulterated hatred on his face. He was staring at the house elves. Draco looked at the elves to see what had caused such a look of malice to appear on Harry's face.

Hinky and Twinkles were both growling lowly in the back of their throats; their eyes bulging from their sockets as they glared back at Harry. Draco had never seen elves act like this before.

"Hinky! Twinkles! What are you doing? I gave you an order!"

Neither elf moved nor acknowledged Draco in any way. Draco banged his fist on the table. Twinkles jerked around and gaped at Draco.

"M-M-aster Draco," she stammered. "Twinkles is hating to tell Master this, but Harry Potter is…isn't right."

Harry snarled. "Don't you have any control over your elves, Draco? Do they normally insult your guests?"

Draco eyed the elves nastily now. "What is this? I gave you an order and you ignored me! You will punish yourselves immediately! Go and get what I told you! Bring Harry a steak, rare! Now get out of my sight!" Draco was livid and embarrassed by their behavior.

Harry smiled slyly. "Wait, I have an idea on how to punish them." He got up slowly and headed towards the nearest elf. Hinky cowered away from Harry, his large eyes beginning to fill with tears. Harry's hand snaked out and grasped the elf by the throat. Hinky squealed and twisted in Harry's grasp. Harry slammed him down on the table, while Hinky writhed and gasped. Harry's hand got tighter around the elf's neck, cutting off its breathing. He smiled as the elf choked and flailed in his hand.

Draco stood up abruptly. "Harry! He's been punished enough! Let him go!"

Harry turned and slowly gave Draco an appraising look. He didn't release his hold on Hinky. The elf continued to struggle, but with considerably less energy. Twinkles had thrown herself at Draco's feet and had begun to sob loudly. Harry looked down at the elf, which had almost ceased his struggle. He removed his hand from the elf's neck. Hinky lay gasping, his neck full of dark finger nail marks.

"No matter. I have my own elf." He looked down at Hinky, his lips twisting violently. "Stinking Malfoy offal." He pushed the elf from the table. Hinky hit the floor with a smack. Draco gaped in horror.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Draco moved toward him hesitantly. Harry was really acting strange. Who says 'offal'? Harry smiled sweetly at Draco.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now how about that steak." He walked towards Draco, and leaned in to give him a kiss. Draco moaned into Harry's lips and Harry sucked seductively on his bottom lip. Suddenly, Draco let out a loud gasp and jerked back from Harry, his hands flying up to his mouth. His sucked his bottom lip in and tasted blood. He looked at Harry in astonishment; his eyes full of pain.

Harry stood there, with a small smirk on his face. Draco's blood was running down his swollen lips.

"Dammit, Harry! That hurt!" Draco cried out. He reached down to grab a napkin from the table. He pressed it to his lips, noting that the white linen was rapidly turning crimson.

Harry cocked his head. "Then I suggest you hurry up and get my steak."

----------

Draco was uneasy the rest of the afternoon. Harry's steak was not rare enough for him, so he had sent it back. By the time he was satisfied, the steak had practically walked into the room on its hooves. Draco could barely watch as Harry ate the bloody meat. His inner voice was screaming at him that something was very wrong with Harry and that the spell hadn't been broken.

The house elves were terrified. Within minutes of Hinky's disappearing crack after Harry's assault, every house elf in the Manor had heard what happened. Any elf that was summoned after that would stand halfway across the room from Draco if Harry were present. Their eyes flitted nervously from Draco to Harry, stuttering their understanding of the request and would disappear before Draco could barely finish his sentence. Harry would smirk evilly from his spot.

It was early evening when the fireplace in Draco's bedroom roared with a fire call. Harry had been asleep on the bed and Draco was sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples in furrowed concentration. He glanced up at the call. Blaise's voice came through.

"Draco?"

Draco rushed to the fireplace. He glanced at Harry, but he didn't stir.

"Hey, Blaise. What's up?" Draco said softly.

"I'm coming over."

"What? Wait, I'm not…" But Draco didn't get to finish his statement before the fire place roared again. Blaise stepped out of the floo, brushing off his clothes.

Blaise was scowling. "Draco, what's been going on? You've been scarce the last few weeks of school. You're a hard bloke to find." He took in Draco's pale face. "What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco stood rooted to his spot. Blaise hadn't noticed Harry lying in his bed yet. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to explain this to Blaise. After all the shit he gave Blaise in the beginning of the year about Harry, how was it going to look that he was now in Draco's house and bed?

"Ummm…Blaise…" Draco started. The normally eloquent teen was now stuttering. Blaise raised an eyebrow. And then he turned his head.

He saw Harry shifting seductively on Draco's bed. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms that belonged to Draco.

Blaise whipped his head around and glared at Draco, furious.

"You son of a bitch!! You're shagging Harry!! You bastard!"

"Blaise, it's not what it looks like! He's here because he didn't have anywhere to go for Christmas. "

"That's shit and you know it!! And since when do you care about what Harry does? You hate him, remember??"

"I used to hate him, but we…worked out our differences."

"Worked out your differences?? What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means just what I said. We're not exactly enemies anymore."

"And your mother is ok with him being here?" Blaise was floored.

"Blaise, she doesn't know he's here. She's not here." Draco was not ready for Blaise to know everything.

"So why didn't you tell me that you were friends with him? You didn't trust me?"

"Of course I didn't trust you! We're Slytherins for Merlin's sake! How was I to know that you wouldn't use this against me?"

"Draco, I was friendly with him before you! I'm dating a Gryffindor for fuck's sake! I can't believe this! I _don't_ believe this! And why is he wearing your clothes!"

"Those are his pajamas!"

"Fuck you, Draco!! You're a lying git! Those are yours! I was with you when you got those, remember?? And I still know you better than that! There's no way that you would let Harry Potter sleep in your pajamas in your bed unless you were shagging him!! You think I'm stupid??" Blaise clinched his fists. "No wonder you were acting all fucked up before. You wanted him for yourself!" He started towards Draco, murder in his eyes. "You knew I liked him, Draco! And you just shagged him for the hell of it! You don't even care about him!"

"Don't come in here acting like you know what's going on Blaise! It's none of your business!! Isn't that what you kept telling me? To stay out of your business? So follow your own advice! This is between Harry and me!" Draco shouted.

"Oh…so it's Harry, now?? You don't care about anything, Draco! I knew that you were a cold, heartless bastard, but I didn't know you would sink to this level! To seduce him away from me? I bet you were the one who confunded me that night!!"

"Actually that was Justin." Harry's calm voice floated towards them.

Both boys jerked around at the sound of Harry's voice. He was languishing on his side, watching them in barely disguised glee.

Blaise made a sound resembling a croaking bullfrog. "What? Justin?"

"Yes, the little Hufflepuff outsmarted you. He confunded you and Dean, so it would clear a path for him."

Blaise gaped and even Draco looked shocked. "That mudblood outwitted a Slytherin?" You never told me that." Draco snarled, hating Justin even more at that moment, but secretly thanking him for ruining Blaise's chance.

Harry smirked at them. "He was very proud of the fact. Quite Slytherin of him, don't you think? And you never figured it out, Blaise. Tsk, Tsk."

Blaise's eye twitched. "I'm going to kill that bastard when I get back to school! No way some Hufflepuff nobody makes a fool of me! And I'm sure he got what he wanted out of it! A right good laugh at my expense! We'll see about that."

"Well, that's not all he got." Harry winked at the Slytherin.

Blaise's mouth opened in shock. "Oh, Gods, please tell me you're joking."

"Well, at least someone was willing to put out." He cut his eyes at Draco, who gritted his teeth.

"Hell, I'm willing." Blaise said. "I'm your man."

Harry smiled cheekily and licked his lips. He stood up. Blaise's bottom lip parted from the top one and a ragged breath escaped him. His eyes shamelessly roamed the magnificent body in front of him. His eyes soaked in the chiseled abs, the broad shoulders and the line of dark silky hair that disappeared into the pajama pants. Blaise could see the bulge from where he stood. He had completely forgotten about Draco standing there, who looked totally affronted.

"Don't even think about it, Blaise!"

Blaise's fists tightened again. He swung around to look at Draco.

"Why the hell do you care? You can't tell me that you're not shagging him! Not with him standing there looking that bloody good! You're such a liar, Draco!"

His fist whistled through the air and before Draco could move, it connected with his nose.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!!" Draco fell back, holding his face. "Fuck, Blaise!"

"You just couldn't leave him alone! You knew how much I liked him! How long has this been going on?" He spun around to look at Harry, who was now standing with his hands shoved down his pants, revealing more of the prize. He smirked at Blaise. The darker teen's eyes widened in surprise and then darkened in lust.

"We're not shagging, Blaise! I know it looks bad, but it's not that!" Draco said, still holding his nose. He glanced at Harry, hoping that he would play along.

Harry's face took on an icy mask. "Yeah, Blaise. It's not like that at all. As a matter of fact, I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile now. I know that you're with Dean, so I didn't approach you, but maybe I made a mistake in letting you go." He shot a nasty sneer at Draco and then smiled seductively for the caramel Italian. Draco's breath hitched.

So did Blaise's.

Harry walked to the Slytherin and roughly jerked him forward. He pressed his lips against his and kissed him furiously. Blaise stared at Harry with open eyes and then he slowly closed them. He began to kiss the Gryffindor back with equal fervor.

Draco stood there in shock. He couldn't believe that his best friend and his lover were standing in his bedroom kissing in front of him! Harry pulled back from Blaise, licking his lips. "Oh, yeah, I definitely made a mistake in letting you go." Blaise watched Harry with lusty eyes. He was panting deeply.

Harry moved backwards towards the bed and sat down. His erection was now very prominent. Harry watched Blaise for a moment, and the Slytherin hurried towards him.

It was clear to Blaise what Harry wanted. He was eager to comply. He knelt down in front of Harry.

Rage boiled hard and fast in Draco. This was not happening!

"Bloody fucking hell!! Harry! What are you doing?" A tight fist was squeezing the air out of his lungs. A wave of adrenaline crashed into his stomach, making him dizzy and nauseous. He strode towards the pair on the bed. He would beat Blaise within an inch of his life if he even so much as touched Harry.

Blaise looked up as Draco approached. He jumped up quickly, his body language clearly letting Draco know he was ready to fight for this.

"You're not going to ruin this for me again, Draco!"

"Blaise, if you so much as touch him, I swear…" He was trembling so hard, he could hardly speak.

"You swear what, Draco? Why does it matter now? You and Harry are cool, right?

Can't you just leave it alone? I want this!"

"Don't you already have a boyfriend? What about Thomas?"

"What about him? What he doesn't know won't hurt him! And I already told you, if I ever got a chance with Harry, I'm taking it!"

"Not in my house, you aren't! Get the fuck out, Blaise!" He shoved Blaise toward the floo.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Draco??! Why are you acting like such an ass!"

Blaise turned to Harry. "Harry, tell Draco to leave us alone, please! We can go to another room, ok? He doesn't want us to mess up his precious sheets."

"Blaise, I told you to leave. Now!"

Blaise folded his arms. "Fuck you, Draco! Harry, you can come to my house."

Draco whipped his head around to see Harry standing up. "Ok, Blaise."

Draco's eyes seared Harry's face. He walked over to Harry, blocking his sight from Blaise. Harry leaned over and opened the side bed table. He pulled out some pills. Blaise looked on with a questioning eye.

Harry ignored Blaise and stared intently at Draco. "Draco, relax." He went to place a pill in the boy's mouth. Draco clamped his jaw closed. He pushed Harry's hand away.

"I don't want that! You think I'm going to let you leave with him? You're fucking crazy if you think that!"

"I don't see how you're going to stop me."

Pain flashed across Draco's face. "Harry, why are you doing this?" He lowered his voice. "I don't want you to do this."

Harry stared hard at him. "Well, Draco, surely you don't want Blaise to think that _something_ is going on between us. After all, you said it's not like that." He pushed the pill against his tightly pressed lips. "Relax." He said tightly. His eyes held a dangerous glint to them.

"Harry, please…"

"Don't make me tell you again." Harry face had taken on a feral look.

Draco stiffened at the look on Harry's face. He opened his mouth and Harry pushed the pill inside. "Have another." Draco took the second proffered pill. Draco closed his eyes as the floating sensation began to take over. He opened them back to look at his lover.

He winked at him and Draco saw a gold tint in his lover's eye.

_A gold tint_?

_Wait a minute…that demon had gold eyes. Fiery, horrible liquid gold eyes_.

Draco's throat went dry. How could this be? Harry ended the Summoning! That thing couldn't still be there in Harry, could it? He tried to recall what had happened in that dungeon. Did the spell end? What did the parchment about Tiberius say about the trickery involved with the spell?

"Can I have one?" Blaise asked. Harry handed one to Blaise and the boy popped it into his mouth. "Ohhh…shit." He murmured. He blinked quickly for several seconds.

Harry turned his attention back to Draco. "Don't worry about it, Draco. It gets him off our backs, ok? It doesn't mean anything," he hissed at him.

Draco noticed that Harry didn't take one. He found this to be very strange. Harry _always_ popped pills.

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"No. I'm fine."

Draco cocked his head. "Really?" He moved towards Harry and took a pill out of his hand. "Take one for me." He put the pill to Harry's lips.

Harry twisted his head out of the way. "I said I don't want it, Draco."

Draco snapped. He threw the pill at Harry, hard. "This is bullshit, Harry! Now you want to act different because Blaise is here! You know any other time you would be tucking in with those things like it's really candy!"

Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's wrist. Draco snatched himself out of Harry's grasp. Harry lunged at Draco, grabbing his shoulders hard enough for him to cry out in pain. Harry's fingers dug into him like icy daggers. He leaned close to Draco's ear.

"Don't fuck with me, Draco," he whispered. "I know you're pissed, but if you ever do anything like that again, the last thing you'll see is your heart in my hands. That is your only warning." He let go of him and backed away.

In that horrifying moment of clarity, Draco heaved a great breath. It was like the blinders had been ripped from his eyes. Even though Harry stood in front of him, all Draco could now see was the horrible creature from the dungeon. That demon had a hold of Harry. There was no mistaking it now. The weird eye color, Hinky's near death, the cold skin, the raw food; how could he have been so blind? Did Harry have that big a hold over him, that he had completely lost his common sense?

This demon had control of Harry. Even so, Harry hadn't really hurt him or seemed out of control. Maybe it wasn't too late and there was still time to send it back before things got really crazy. Even though Draco had helped Harry research a demon summoning, he really didn't know what an actual possession could do to a person. He needed to find out more information on Tiberius and how the family managed to banish the demon. He needed to get back to the library.

It was time to be a Malfoy again. It was time to put his feelings away. He pushed his hurt, jealousy and anger to the unwanted feelings compartment. It was killing him inside that this was about to happen, but he kept telling himself that it wasn't really Harry. And Harry did have a point. Neither of them could afford to have Blaise blab about their relationship. Blaise's intrusion was about as welcome as a boil on his ass, but he really didn't have the energy to deal with him right now. He didn't want to risk anyone looking too closely at their relationship. Knowing his godfather, Severus would quickly find out about the drugs and eventually the demon. Severus would love to have the privilege of personally escorting Harry to his cell in Azkaban. Severus wouldn't care if Draco ever saw Harry again.

He pursed his lips and smirked at them both. "Well, fine." He said irritably. "Just don't have sex on my bed, alright? Do that on your own time." He strode towards the door. "I'm sure you won't mind if I don't subject myself to this tawdry display."

Blaise grinned wickedly. "You don't have to go, Draco. You can join in, if you want."

Draco suppressed the urge to grab his friend's jewels and rip them from his body.

"I don't think so." He stopped at the door and turned around. His gaze fell on the bedside table. "I think I'm going to need a whole lot more of these." He walked to the table and took out several more pills. He chanced a glance at them. Blaise hadn't wasted any time. He was back down on his knees, his head bobbing up and down, buried in Harry's lap. Draco jerked up and hurried out of the room.

Once outside the bedroom, he leaned against the door. He looked at the pills in his hand.

Now he knew why Harry hadn't wanted to take them. The pills had been keeping the demon essence dulled this whole time. Now that it was completely released, it didn't want to be kept quiet. Draco was going to have to come up with some way to get Harry to take them, at least keep him relaxed. Harry was acting a lot more aggressive then normal. He wondered how long he would have before Harry really got out of control.

Draco had to make things right. He wanted Harry back, the _real_ Harry. He shoved the pills into his pocket and headed to the library.

---------

Draco had pored through just about every piece of information he could find on Tiberius Malfoy. Nothing told him _specifically _how to get rid of the demon. He sighed heavily and tossed what felt like the hundredth tome to the table.

"Geechee!" He called, rubbing his eyes.

Crack! "Yes, Master Draco."

"Is Blaise still here?"

Geechee frowned. "Yes, Master. Blaise is still in the Manor, sir."

Draco narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Is Blaise staying for dinner, Master?"

"No, he won't. He'll be going soon enough."

Geechee gazed at the books. "Is Master Draco looking for something? Geechee can help Master Draco."

"I'm looking for information about Tiberius Malfoy. There's nothing here that can help me."

Geechee's eyes bulged. "Tiberius Malfoy, sir? Has Master accepted the truth that Geechee has told him? Is Master trying to rid Harry Potter of the demon?"

Draco leaned forward excitedly. "Do you know how to do it?"

Geechee shook her head sadly. "No Master Draco. Geechee does not know how it was done. But Master Draco could ask Tiberius Malfoy. Dead Master Malfoy's portrait hangs in the west parlor."

Draco jumped up. "Show me."

"Dead Master Malfoy will not tell Master Draco anything. Dead Master is most disagreeable with everything. Geechee thinks dead Master is angry at being left alone so long and disgraced."

"I have to try, Geechee."

Geechee led Draco to one of the parlors on the first floor. Draco didn't even remember this room. There were so many in this house. Geechee pointed to a portrait of a blonde man whose hair hung in long wavy tendrils. He wore black robes with the Malfoy crest emblazoned on it. His eyes had dark circles under them and his face twitched with a sort of tic. He stared at Draco when he approached the frame.

"Ahhh…the heir of Lucius. Young Draco, is it not! What brings you to this side of the Manor? You have not so much as graced us with your presence in over ten years." He eyed him with disdain.

"Us?" The man was in the picture alone.

Tiberius' face grew dark. "We are never alone. Always there is another."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You had been possessed by a demon, right? But you were able to get rid of it. How?"

"Is this the reason you came? To torment me with questions about that? Leave at once." The man turned his face away from the frame and closed his eyes.

"I'm not here to torment you. I really need to know. I'm researching something." Draco said.

"Research? Am I a project to you? I am your elder and you will do right to respect that! What impertinence!"

Draco sighed wearily. Why was dealing with family so difficult and tedious? The dead ones were the same as the live ones.

Draco tried a different approach. "My Lord, please. I would really like to learn more about what happened to you. You are obviously a powerful wizard to be able to throw off a demon possession the way that you did. I just want to learn from the best."

Tiberius puffed his chest out a bit. "Well, yes it was quite a feat and a process, I assure you. Much lesser wizards could not have done so." He eyed Draco with a new sense of appreciation. "At least one of my lowly descendants recognizes that. I suppose I could grant you an audience. What is it that you desire to know?"

"I want to know how I can banish it once its Summoned."

Tiberius sent glaring daggers at Draco. "It is not something to be trifled with! I pray that you are not attempting a hoax. Do not play with creatures from the underworld, young Draco."

"It's not a hoax. I really need to know. It's important."

"You have not been stricken, have you? For the love of Merlin! The book should have been destroyed when I rid myself of that pestilence. Alas, there were those who felt it would be advantageous to have control over a creature such as a shadow demon."

"No, I'm not stricken. But there is someone who is. Please, I need to know how to help him, to get rid of it."

"This man, he is a _Vargulf_? How can this be? The werewolf clan was dying out during my day. I would think there aren't any left now."

"No, he's not. But he was attacked by one, or at least a werewolf that had some of the power of a _Vargulf. _I don't really know all the details of the attacker."

Tiberius appeared lost in thought for a moment. "If your friend is not _Vargulf_, then perhaps it may not be as difficult to banish the creature. You would need to find the werewolf who attacked him. There are ways to remove the presence. One such way is an 'exorcism', muggles have done that for many years."

"An exorcism? What's that?" Draco had never heard of that before.

"It is a muggle way of removing demons from one who is stricken. It is a complicated process. You may be able to use it for your friend, but you will need others to help you; very strong wizards. You will need to collect the book from which the demon came from. It is the gateway to its hell. The spells must be put back. How long has the demon been out?"

"It was Summoned last night, it was a dark moon."

"Ahhh…it convinced your friend to release it then. Yes, that is its way. It is very weak at dark moon, but it helps it to stay hidden, so that the one who is possessed does not alert others to what is going on. It was almost a year before my father noticed that I was not myself. It did things very quietly. It is most fortunate that you know of its existence. However, it will consider you a grave threat, young Draco. You must be careful. This friend of yours, is he a powerful wizard?"

Draco nodded. "Very."

"He does not love then?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he is a friend of the Malfoy's then he must be Slytherin. He will loathe the idea of relinquishing the power the demon can offer him. It will be much harder when he fights you."

"He's a bloody Gryffindor. He loves everyone. He tries to save everyone from everything. I don't even think he wants the power. He's the bloody "Boy-who-Lived." Draco said, with a roll of his eyes.

Tiberius bolted straight up. "A Gryffindor?? The one who has thwarted the Lord Voldemort??? Harry Potter??"

Draco rolled his eyes again. It was a shame when even the portraits knew who Harry was.

"Yes, the same one."

Tiberius stared at Draco. "Young Master Draco, how is it that you have become friends with this boy? He is not of Salazar's choosing. He has defied the Lord Voldemort and has greatly displeased your father. Why do you help him? Surely this would be what is needed to rid the family of his pestilence."

"It would seem that way, right? Well, I have my reasons, ok?"

Tiberius looked skeptical, but then his face took on a slightly dreamy expression, as if he were remembering something. He looked down on Draco.

"I take it your friendship with this young man is quite secret?"

"Of course. Do you take me for a fool? I am a Malfoy, after all."

"I wish to know the real reason you help him, young Master Draco."

"Look, I don't have time for all that. Are you going to help me or not?'

"No! You will tell me the reason or I will no longer assist you."

Draco twisted his lips in irritation. Stupid blackmailing portrait!

"We're good friends, ok? I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Silence from the portrait.

Merlin's beard! Draco had never admitted it out loud to anyone other than Harry. And ever since that night they had not spoke of it again. He wanted to keep it that way. But alas…

"I love him, ok?? Are you happy now?"

The portrait Tiberius looked delighted. He gazed around conspiratorially for a moment. Then he leaned close to the frame edge.

"There was a lovely girl that I knew once. Anne was in Hufflepuff. She was pureblood, but my father was not to hear of it because she was not in Slytherin. At first, I defied my father and wanted her as my bride. But he threatened that he would disown me. I needed my family because of what I was; a werewolf. I didn't think that I could do things by myself. So I bowed down to his wishes and lost her. She ended up marrying another boy. After all these centuries, I still think of her."

"Is there a reason you just told me that?"

Tiberius laughed softly. "I wish that I had been strong enough to stand up to my family and went with Anne. I have regretted that decision ever since. I am most pleased that you are standing by your friend, despite the disdain your father holds for him. Do not let anything come between someone you can call a friend."

"I don't intend to. Tell me what to do."

-------------

Draco walked into the large kitchen. There were five elves there, all working on various duties. They looked up in surprise to see Draco standing there.

"Master Draco! What are you doing here? Is something wrong, Master?" They all chorused, worry permeating each sentence.

"Where is the meal you are preparing for Harry?"

"It is there, Master." The elf pointed at a rare steak in a large pan. Draco walked over to the pan and took out the pills. He also pulled out a small vial of Sleeping Draught.

"I need a mortar and pestle to crush these."

"Misty will do it, Master."

Draco moved away as the elf summoned a mortar and began to crush the pills into a fine powder. When she was finished, she looked at him expectantly. Draco looked at the steak. There was no way Harry wouldn't notice a fine white powder decorating his rare steak. He glanced at the goblets.

"Misty, make sure Harry gets this goblet." He pointed at one of them. "He has to drink this whole thing, ok?" Draco dumped the contents of the mortar into the goblet.

"Master Draco, sir? Why does Master wish to drug Harry Potter? Why doesn't Master simply stun him?"

"Mind your place, elf! I have my reasons for what I'm doing. Just make sure he gets the goblet. I'm going to get him now for dinner." Draco left the kitchen.

--------

Draco stood outside his bedroom door, willing himself to go inside. He felt the door knob in his hand, praying that he had the strength to enter that place and do what needed to be done. He prayed that he would eventually have it within him to forgive his best friend and the love of his young life. And himself.

He pushed the door open and entered his room.

Blaise lay on the bed asleep. Harry sat perched at the end of the bed watching the teen's sleeping form. He hovered at the edge of the mattress by the skin of his toes. It was humanly impossible for anyone to maintain balance like that, but Harry was doing it with ease. Draco's mouth opened with shock and horror.

Harry turned his head and thoughts not his own continued to weave their way into his mind.

It watched the blonde Malfoy as he approached it and the host. They were always blonde, it remembered. Hair so like the unicorn. This young one was beautiful, like its previous host. The new host was not a Malfoy but this raven-haired boy was quite stunning. It had been surprised.

It had been excited at first, when the werewolf had taken the book from the library. He was not the right kind of lycanthrope though, so it had brooded, silent and angry, and waited for another moment, another chance. Surely there was one who could bring it back. It sensed the boy when the werewolf had passed the book over.

It smelled the _Vargulf_ in the dark haired one and it was excited again. The boy was open and eager to read. He was a wizard, which made it all the better. It knew immediately that he was not a Malfoy. The boy had different blood; part of an ancient line and then blood that came from the tainted ones. The tainted ones feared magic and the power of darkness. They feared all that was not of them. This boy was a mixture of them. It found that very strange. It had only known the ancient lines.

The raven haired boy was complicated. Constant names and images were always twisting in his mind, the anger, hurt and passion always burning just below the surface. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Severus, Lucius. Great anger, enough to create a power that could destroy all in his path. The host could be a great dark wizard.

Sirius, Lily, James, Cedric. Great hurt and pain for these images. Thoughts of them were strong in him.

It was not used to the feeling of love. It was confused by it. The host had an abundance of it for those around him.

The fully tainted female called Hermione. A very clever witch. It had never seen one so clever at that age. The ancient line of red-headed Weasleys. The young female loved its host with all of her witch essence. She was a dangerous one. She would be trouble to it. She always watched so closely. Her sibling was not as observant, but was fiercely protective. He could also become a problem. The werewolf with the gentle soul was already a problem. Remus would know it was there. It had not encountered one like him before. The quiet determination was not the nature of the creature that it absorbed as his own.

There was an even deeper love and passion for this Malfoy. Draco. The boy was full of love for its prison guard. The Malfoys had imprisoned it for centuries. This Malfoy had a dangerous obsession with the dark haired host. He was dangerous to it; to its very survival. Love was a powerful weapon; something it didn't know how to defeat. Only through lies and death could love be thwarted. The two, enemies and bitter rivals, were in love. How bittersweet. It would make the death of the one by the other an even more poignant moment.

It would not go back to an eternity in a book. Not this time. It was going to survive. It would kill if necessary. This Malfoy was not going to stop it.

The Malfoy was speaking to it.

"I'm sorry what did you say, Draco?" Harry asked. He was still standing on the end of the bed.

Draco was looking miffed at seeing Blaise still on the bed. Harry jumped nimbly down from the bed and walked over to Draco. He pulled his face to his and placed a hard kiss on his lips.

"You aren't mad are you, Draco? It was necessary. You don't want him to mess everything up, do you?" He ran a cold hand down Draco's cheek. Draco involuntarily shuddered.

"Did you shag him?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't as good as you. Have no fear of that." Harry looked at Blaise. "He has no stamina, whatsoever. Poor thing, I hope he's ok." Harry grinned evilly.

There was something about the way Harry was smirking that made Draco nervous. He glanced at Blaise, who did appear to be unnaturally still on the bed. Draco grew alarmed and headed to the bed. He peered over his friend's face. He sighed in relief when he saw the chest rising and falling, albeit very slowly and uneven. Draco frowned. He reached out to shake the dark bronze Slytherin. His head lolled to the side and Draco saw a trickle of blood ooze from his mouth.

"Blaise! Blaise!" Draco shook him again. Blaise didn't stir. Draco stared at Harry.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"I only gave him what he wanted. A night with me." His eyes radiated gold for a moment.

"It had to be more than that! He's bloody unconscious!"

"Perhaps I was a bit more rigorous then he's used to." Harry stifled a yawn.

Draco clenched his fists. He was having a hard time not hating the man in front of him right now. He wanted nothing more than to go and kick the demon straight out of him.

"Well, you're no help. And I have no idea what's wrong with him. Geechee!!"

Crack! "Yes, Master?"

He realized this would look really…odd to the elf. Geechee sized up the situation in seconds. A naked demon possessed lover, a naked and unconscious best friend and a furious looking Master. Would that about sum it all up?

"Is Master needing Geechee to help Blaise, sir?" She turned her bulbous eyes to Harry, who glowered at her. Geechee eyed him with disdain and Harry jerked in surprise.

"You are not like the others, she-elf. You do not moan and wail like a pathetic worm like the rest of your kind."

Geechee drew up a few inches. "Geechee won't grovel to the likes of you. Geechee knows what you are. You are a most foul creature!"

Harry's eyes narrowed to thin slits. "Is that so? And here I thought I was the Savior of the Wizarding World." He laughed darkly. He fixed Draco with an icy look. "Haven't I warned you about your elves? If you can't control them, then I will."

Draco didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier.

"Geechee! Bring us something to eat and drink. Tell Misty to send up what she has prepared." He gave the elf a stern look.

Harry burned crimson. But then slowly smiled again.

"Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and the old, wizened house elf appeared. His tattered coverings looked even more filthy than usual. The elf blinked at his surroundings and leveled his gaze first on Draco.

"The great nephew of my Mistress. The youngest Malfoy. This is the home of Master Lucius?" A twinge of excitement rang out from his usually monotone voice. He was apparently pleased by this turn of events.

His head swiveled and he found himself staring into the eyes of Harry.

"Ahhh…this is most unexpected. Kreacher's unworthy half-blood Master is in the home of the most noble Malfoy. Kreacher does not want to know why unworthy Master has called. Kreacher does not care."

Draco was appalled. He had never heard such disrespect come from a house elf before. If his father were here, that elf's head would have been rolling by now. Draco was tempted to kick it himself. How dare it talk to Harry like that?

"That's your elf? Why is it talking to you like that? Oh, it definitely needs a punishment."

Harry turned loving eyes to Draco, who blushed in surprise and pleasure. He could almost forget that this was a demon.

"Yes, that's my feeling exactly." Harry gave the elf a sinister smile. Kreacher narrowed his bulging eyes. He looked at Harry with uncertainty.

"Kreacher is not understanding this. Unworthy Master is not…alone. Kreacher finds this…strange." He blinked his eyes at Harry, as if trying to see him clearly.

"It's not for you to understand! You're a house elf! You just do what you're told!" Draco shouted. "Your previous Mistress must have been terrible to let you get away with this disrespect."

Kreacher turned murderous eyes to Draco. "Mistress was of the most Noble House of Black. Mistress was most perfect. Kreacher is not understanding why young Master Malfoy is consorting with unworthy half-bloods. Master is a blood traitor! Oh, what would my poor Mistress think of these things?"

"Blood traitor?? How dare you talk to me like that! Punish yourself now!" Draco was outraged.

"Only Master can command Kreacher! Oh, Kreacher's poor Mistress would be so ashamed."

Draco snarled at the elf and glanced at Harry. Harry ran his tongue over his teeth and then began to grin. "Get your wand, Draco."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, but went to get his wand. He tried to hand it to Harry, but he waved it away. "Cast it."

Draco looked confused for a moment. "Cast what?"

Harry didn't answer.

Draco started when he realized what Harry was suggesting. He stared at him in disbelief.

"You're joking, right!"

"No."

"Harry! I can't do that."

Harry walked over and stood behind Draco. He leaned in and began to nibble on Draco's earlobe. "Yes you can, Draco."

Draco shuddered as the lips brushed up and down his neck, tongue gently licking his skin.

"I can't Harry. I don't know if I have the right frame of mind to do that."

"This elf caused Sirius' death. You know how mush Sirius meant to me. He was also your blood, your cousin. He lied to me and Sirius and that's how Bellatrix got to him. If Kreacher hadn't done what he did, none of this would have happened. It was Bellatrix who screwed up at the Ministry, Draco. That's why your father is in Azkaban. She didn't do as she was told."

Draco eyed the elf with disgust.

But Harry wasn't finished. "You see how disrespectful he is. He called you a blood traitor. He thinks I'm an unworthy Master and wizard. Am I not worthy of you, Draco? Do you want to find a pureblood instead of me?" He began sucking on Draco's neck and he reached around to put his hand inside of Draco's pants. He felt the growing erection.

Draco's breathing became labored. He turned back to kiss Harry. Harry brushed Draco's lips with his own. He then reached down and grasped the hand that held the wand. He helped Draco point it at the elf.

"You know you want to, Draco. Cast the Unforgiveable. Do it, Draco, cast it."

Draco looked at Harry, excitement building inside him. "Do it, Draco." Harry hissed in his ear. "It's just an elf. He betrayed Sirus, got him killed. My godfather, Draco. He was my family. Hurt him like he hurt me." Harry began to stroke Draco. A groan escaped him. He raised his wand; Harry's hand over his. He leaned in and sank his teeth into Draco's neck and increased the speed of stroking Draco.

Draco's mind went blank as the incredible sensation rocked through him. Harry's hand felt incredible, even though it was cold. He looked down at Kreacher, who was grimacing at the scene in front. "Kreacher is disgusted by this. Blood traitor and half-bloods." He mumbled under his breath.

"Crucio!"

Kreacher's eyes widened in disbelief just as the spell hit him. The elf squealed in pain and fell back, twisting on the floor. His ears flopped piteously against the hard marble; the squeals agonizing. Draco found himself breathing hard as he watched the elf twitch around. A delicious pleasure moved through his body, his lips parted and his eyes widened. Harry was nuzzling against his ear, gently nipping with his teeth. Draco shuddered again as the elf wailed. He turned slightly to Harry, panting softly. He removed the spell from the elf.

Harry held Draco's gaze. Then he reached up with his hand and turned his head back to the elf. "Do it again, Draco." The gold flecks in his eyes danced with desire.

Draco looked down at Kreacher. The elf was curled into himself, whimpering softly. It was a pathetic looking thing, even worse then his elves. Harry's hand quickened pace on his member, squeezing the head. Draco cried out, the eruption imminent. He could feel Harry's heated breath on his neck.

"Please me, Draco. Don't you love me?" Harry whispered, his teeth sinking hard and painful in his neck.

"God, yes, Harry." He panted, his hand holding Harry to steady himself.

"Do it." He jerked Draco's dick quickly, putting pressure on the head. Harry could feel the pulsing vein as Draco's body prepared for his orgasm.

"Crucio!!!" Draco's seed erupted forth in great spurts against Harry's hand. Harry grinned as Draco cried out in ecstasy, mixing in with Kreacher's cries of pain.

---------

Geechee surveyed the room with great trepidation. She had brought the food as requested by Master Draco. The Zabini boy was still out cold on the bed. Her elf magic sensed he was still alive, but had some sort of brain rupture. He needed a Healer right away.

That other house elf, Kreacher lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. He was also alive, but just barely. Every house elf in the manor had heard his cries of being tortured with the Cruciatus. The elves had wailed piteously for their suffering kin. But what could they do? Master Draco was completely under the spell cast by Harry Potter. Well, actually by the Malfoy demon that had been released…yet again, amongst them.

Geechee's eyes bulged out when she saw that Master Draco was sitting on his desk, his legs wrapped around Harry. The dark haired boy was thrusting deeply into him. Master Draco was holding him tightly, his hands running through the black hair. He was groaning and grunting in pleasure. If Geechee hadn't known what she did about Harry, she would have clapped her hands in delight. As it was, she despaired at this sight. Poor Master Draco! This was no good.

"Master Draco, stop that! It isn't being right! Blaise Zabini is needing a Healer, Master!"

Neither boy paid her any attention.

"Oh, god…yes," Draco cried out as Harry began to viciously drive into him.

"Master Draco!"

Harry turned his head around to look at Geechee. Geechee's ears trembled when she looked at Harry. His eyes were completely gold. He grinned at her and there was blood in his mouth. Geechee saw that Draco's neck was full of bite marks.

"You won't hurt Master Draco!" She cried out. She sent a red flaring spell at him.

Harry hissed angrily and jerked out of Draco, who suddenly went tumbling to the floor. He looked dazed.

Harry sent a hex at Geechee who disappeared with a crack. She reappeared next to Draco.

"Master Draco!! Get up, Master! You are in danger!" She pulled his arm, trying to get him up.

"Geechee?" He wheezed. He struggled to sit up. His head felt so light. "What's going on?"

"Master! Watch out!" She cried. Draco turned to late to see the spell that blasted him and Geechee across the room. They both hit the hard wall with a loud smack.

"Harry! What the hell?" Draco groaned. His back burned with pain. He pulled himself up again, only to find Harry right in his face. Draco wished he hadn't looked at his lover right then.

Harry looked positively scary. His hair was standing on end, his lips dripping blood. His eyes were completely gold, there wasn't even any pupil left.

"Draco. Kill her."

"What?"

"Kill her now."

Geechee was back on her feet. She raised both hands and struck Harry. He flew back several feet but landed upright.

"Geechee! Stop!" Draco shouted. He barely missed a red lighted "Crucio" as it flew past his face. Geechee vanished again with a crack.

"Harry!!! Stop it!" He realized that he didn't have any pants on. Just great. He's caught between his demon lover and his house elf's battle zone with no damn pants. He'd be lucky to keep his willy.

Geechee had reappeared on the table. "Go back to where you came from, demon!" She shouted. She sent another hex. Harry moved so fast that Draco only saw a blur. Fuck!!

Draco raced over to his pants and hurriedly put them on. He snatched his wand from the floor and turned to find Harry. Another hex flew past his head and shattered the mirror on his wall. The mirror howled in indignation as its silver shards littered the floor.

Draco turned his wand towards Harry. "STUPEFY!" He shouted. The red light erupted from his wand and flew straight at the target. Harry turned just as the spell reached him. It hit him dead on and he flew back and into the bed post. He landed on top of Blaise, crushing the boy deep into the mattress.

"Geechee! Get the goblet now!" He ran over to Harry, who was amazingly still moving, albeit slowly. He stared up at Draco, hatred in his eyes. Draco swallowed hard.

"Harry, I'm sorry! But I have to do this." Geechee appeared next to Draco with the goblet. "Bind him, Geechee." Draco had no idea why the stupefy spell hadn't worked. Harry should have been out cold.

Geechee cast a binding spell on Harry, but he continued to struggle, although he did seem weakened.

Draco knew he would never be able to get the drink down his throat with him struggling like that. He pointed his wand at him again.

"Stupefy! God, Harry! I'm sorry!" Draco wanted to cry. Harry fell back, but his body was still jerking.

"Dammit!! Hold him, Geechee!!" Draco jumped on top of him, straddling his hips and trying to hold down his arms with his knees. He grabbed Harry's head and he hissed and twisted violently."Give him the drink, Geechee!"

Geechee leaped on the bed and attempted to pour the liquid into his mouth. Harry bucked and twisted under Draco, who could barely hang on. Geechee managed to get some of the liquid in his mouth and Draco had to grab Harry's nose to make him take in the liquid.

At that moment, Blaise decided to start convulsing. Draco had almost forgotten he was there. His attention was diverted for a fraction of a second to look at his half-dead best friend. It was all Harry needed.

Draco winced when the ice cold hand dug painfully into his wrist. He suddenly realized that Harry's hand was free.

"Geechee!" But it was too late. Harry sent the elf smashing into the fireplace. She lay as if dead. He turned his eyes on Draco.

Draco felt the energy rising before he felt himself being blasted across the room. He hit his closet door, splintering the mahogany wood. He groaned but Harry was on him before he could even finish hurting.

"You tried to hurt me, Draco. I'm disappointed. You'll pay for that."

"Harry, please. I didn't want to hurt you. You're acting crazy. Let me help you!"

His voice was cut off by Harry squeezing his neck tightly. Draco clawed at Harry's vice like grip.

"'arry, d—don't" Harry slammed Draco into the hard wall. He pressed his face close to Draco. He then noticed a piece of glass on the floor. He summoned a piece to him.

"How about I slice you all up? You're so pretty. Maybe use this to make you not so pretty to look at." He shoved the glass in Draco's face, missing his eye by half a centimeter. He felt the shard dig into the side of his face. Draco's face was blood red, as he gasped and sputtered. He felt so dizzy and the room was spinning. Oh god, he was going to die. At the hands of his lover.

How fucked up was that?

Suddenly, Harry shuddered violently. He let go of Draco and fell back. Draco fell to his knees, coughing and gagging. He managed to look up. Harry stood there, seemingly in shock.

"Draco?" Harry said. He looked completely bewildered.

"Harry?" Draco rasped out, his voice barely audible over his crushed windpipe. He staggered into a standing position.

Harry was staring at him as if he hadn't seen him before.

"Harry? It's me." Draco moved forward.

"Oh, god, Draco!" Harry grimaced as if in pain. He backed away. He stumbled over Kreacher's body. He looked at the elf with horror. Then he stood stock still and began to tremble all over.

"Harry, I can help you!" Draco was moving towards him again, his hands out, showing he didn't have his wand. Was he crazy?

Harry reached out and summoned the elf's body to him. Kreacher's head bobbed around like some grotesque puppet without the strings. He looked back at Draco.

"Draco…" He whispered.

Then he vanished right out of the room.

_End flashback_

_-----------_

Draco fell back on the bed. The tale had exhausted him. He just wanted to go to sleep and pretend none of this had happened.

Severus and Remus had been rendered speechless. They both looked at Draco as if they couldn't believe any of what he had just said.

Remus broke the silence first. "What happened to Blaise?"

"I had an elf take him to St. Mungo's. They called his mother."

"Is he alive, Draco?" Severus snapped.

"Yes, he'll be ok. He doesn't remember what happened, thank Merlin."

"Oh yes, that's a blessing." Severus said dryly.

"And you think for a moment that Harry was himself?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. He seemed to not know what was going on. I think he may have fought back when the demon side of him tried to kill me."

"How wonderful he's so caring." Severus sneered. Remus cut him a nasty look. Severus exhaled roughly through his nose. "It's a habit."

Remus looked back at Draco. "Did Tiberius tell you how to get rid of the demon?"

"Not exactly, but he did say we had to get the book and put the protective spells back on it. And find the werewolf."

"That's what Harry was looking for when he came tonight?" Remus said. "Do you have it?"

Draco nodded. "It's safe for now."

"Don't say where it is, Draco!" Severus warned. "He could be anywhere listening. We'll get it when the time is right. But we have something else to do first."

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"It's time to put an end to Fadien's business. And go hunting for a werewolf." He eyed Remus, determination in his eyes.

Remus' jaw set in a tight grimace. "Yeah. It's time to hand out some justice."

The two men headed to the floo. Severus felt a hand on his robes. He turned to see silver eyes blazing harshly with fire reflecting in them.

"I'm coming with you. This is personal."

Both men looked at Draco, wondering at the malicious glint in the younger man's eyes.

The three stepped into the floo.


	19. Sweat, Blood and a Tear

**A/N: I'm still drinking my shots.**

**Review Crew!**

**Jondosh: chanting with you I hate what I've done with this story**

**Earthmystic: hope you enjoy the hunt**

**Lilyjamesaddict: I'm hurt…you don't like my Harry?? (innocent eyes)**

**Myladytopaz: Oh yeah, Harry definitely has some problems.**

**5m0k3y: thanks for the seriously wicked review**

**Bohemiansnitch: Blaise was a spontaneous addition to the chapter, ya know. He came to me rather unexpectedly, demanding to get some from Harry.**

**Slytheringrl17: thanks**

**DBZfanalways: Harry will back…someday.**

**Xourzestt: Harry didn't cut off Kreacher's hand, he as in a bag and his hand fell out of the bag. You'll see what was up with Kreacher in this chapter. Sorry for the confusion.**

**J0kEr06: Thanks! OMG, and THANK YOU for the shout out on your bio page. I was sooo shocked to see that! You are my favorite person for life! I write only for you…(and everyone else!) LOL.**

**Shadowama: Thanks! Yeah…it's whoa.**

**Lovestruckbyanelf: I hate it b/c I'm horrible at action and magic scenes.**

**Gsyoung: hell yeah, it was bloody long. This one is even longer! I need to stop writing so much.**

**Neversurrender: welcome aboard! Glad you are here for the ride. **

**---------**

**Warning: violence, non-con sex scene (sort of).**

**Sweat, Blood and a Tear**

Once the trio returned to Severus' quarters at Hogwarts, Draco informed them as best he could what Tiberius had told him. He didn't exactly understand what an 'exorcism' was, but apparently that was what Tiberius had endured. Severus snorted in disdain.

"Well, they had to do that four hundred years ago, Draco. We have certainly evolved beyond that Muggle peasantry. There is only one way to remove the demon from Potter." He didn't look happy when he said it.

Remus looked grim. He recalled when his own family had attempted different ways to try to rid him of the lycanthrope curse. He had been subjected to all kinds of potions, spells and rituals. None of them worked and it had taken its toll on his body and spirit. He remembered the witch his father had found to perform a dark magic ritual on him. She was deeply immersed in the dark arts. After she had explained what would happen during the ritual, his mother had adamantly refused to subject him to it. It had sounded horrible.

He looked at Severus warily. "Are you are talking about doing the _Dispellere_ _E__xorkizein?"_

Severus faced Remus. "Do you know of another way? I would love to hear it."

Remus frowned. "You know how to perform it? That is extremely dark magic. I didn't think you knew that much. How do you know of it?"

Severus' mouth tightened into a thin line. "Let's just say I've seen it done once. It was not pleasant. The man didn't survive."

Draco had been sitting on Severus' sofa, listening to the conversation between the two men. He sat up when Severus said that.

"What do you mean he didn't survive?"

Severus huffed in annoyance. "It means he died, Draco."

"I know what it means, Severus! I meant, why didn't he survive?" Draco snarled.

"The ritual, the spells cast and the potions involved are all highly toxic. The person in question suffers immeasurably. It's sometimes easier to leave the person possessed. Potter will suffer greatly."

Draco looked uneasy. "It's possible it will kill him?"

"It most likely will. If he somehow manages to survive it, it will be successful removal. The demon will be gone."

"Then you have to find some other way to do it!" Draco shouted. "How can you even suggest doing this if there's little possibility that he'll survive?"

"Well, what do you suggest, Draco? Talk it out of him?" Severus said sarcastically. "This is the only way to successfully remove a dark creature like a demon. We don't have any other options."

Draco turned to Remus. "I know Severus is supposed to be trying to help, but are you sure there's no other way?"

Severus glared at him. "Do you doubt my word, Draco?"

Remus sighed and touched Draco's shoulder. "Unfortunately, Severus is right. This ritual is our best chance for complete success. It's not done very often because of how dangerous it is. I wish to God there was another way to do it." He looked down into Draco's silver eyes. "We'll do everything we can to help Harry through it. We need to get started as soon as possible. We need that werewolf."

"Yes, that is a major point. He is the original source of the infection that drew the demon in the first place. I need his blood for the ritual. How did you and Potter get your supply?" Severus asked testily, still annoyed with Draco.

"He got them. He sent away for them by owl. But towards the end, he said that he couldn't use the owls anymore because they were afraid of him. I got a supply once though. I went through Millicent and she got them for me."

"Well, it would seem that a trip to Miss Bulstrode's residence is in order." Severus decided.

Draco spoke up. "Well, before we do that, what if Harry goes back to the Manor? Mother's there and he might try to hurt her. He wants the book. How did he get through the wards? And how does he disappear like that?"

Severus answered. "He used the house elf's magic. House elves can Apparate through just about anything when they are summoned by their masters. He most likely channeled the magic."

"So Kreacher wasn't dead?"

"I'm not sure. It wouldn't be outside the realm of impossibility that Potter may have revived the corpse long enough to use it for his own purpose."

Remus blanched. "An Inferius? Oh my god! Harry's reviving the dead? He could command any number of things if he did that. And if he's using Kreacher's magic, he could get in anywhere." This thought terrified Remus. "We have to find him as soon as possible. If anyone from the Ministry finds out about this…" He paced the room, rubbing his temples absently.

Severus asked, "Where is the book, Draco?"

"I transfigured it into a vase and left it in the gallery with Tiberius."

Severus nodded. "Then you'll have to go back and get it. Potter will sense the book is no longer at the Manor and probably won't return there. The demon is connected to the book so it can sense the signature from it. We'll keep it here for the time being."

Draco nodded and headed towards the floo. Once he was stepped through, Remus whirled on Severus.

"You could at least have spared him the knowledge that Harry may not survive the ritual, Severus. Don't you think he's gone through enough without hearing all of that?"

"I don't believe in coddling, Lupin. Draco needs to hear the truth about this. We both know that Potter probably won't survive this. Why get Draco's hopes up about it? Potter has been marked for death since he was a baby. This is no different."

"He loves him, Severus. You have to give him something to hold onto." Remus exhaled deeply. "I'm going to tell the others. They have a right to know what's going on, especially if Harry dies."

"NO! I don't need a bunch of whining, crying Gryffindors hovering around while I'm trying to work, Lupin!"

"Severus, they can help. Harry is going to need all the positive magic that can be found. You know that. And you know that those kids have a loyalty to Harry that is beyond unnatural for their age. Let them help."

"Although you find the company of those Gryffindors preferable, I do not. When it's time for the ritual, they will be allowed to know. I would prefer it if Miss Granger never knew about this at all. It would relieve me of having to hear her un-asked for opinion."

Remus shrugged. Now wasn't the time to get into a debate about Hermione's cleverness. He knew that Severus admired the girl, even if he would never admit it.

The roar of the floo and Draco's return brought much relief to both men. Draco handed the vase to Severus. The potions master looked at it and turned it over in his hands. He pulled his wand and changed it back into the tome.

"I need to see something. I won't keep it open long. The signature is stronger when it's opened." He flipped through the pages and then looked at Draco. "He used the spell that was in this book?"

Draco nodded and then explained what happened in the dungeons. Severus rubbed his temples.

"Well, the sooner we can get to Potter and do this the better off he'll be. The demon has not taken a complete hold yet, so it won't be as difficult to banish it back. Potter will have better odds of surviving." He looked at Remus. The werewolf nodded in thanks.

Severus transfigured the book into a small key and chain. He put it around his neck, but Draco reached out for it.

"I should carry it, Severus. It's partly my fault that he's in this mess. I won't let anything happen to it."

"No, Draco. I'll carry it; I'll need it later anyway. Now is not the time to whine about what's already been done. We can deal with the consequences later." That was the best Severus could do for a pep talk.

"Well, let's go then. We need to get to Millicent's house."

------

The Bulstrodes were a minor pureblood family. They were not open supporters of Voldemort, but they weren't Muggle lovers either. Jarvis Bulstrode worked for the Ministry.

Severus turned towards Remus. "Perhaps you should wait here, Lupin. I'm not sure how much information I'll get from Millicent if you're present."

Remus nodded. "I understand." He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. "It's cold out here, I'm going to warm myself up." He shrugged.

Severus nodded curtly and headed to the house; Draco followed close behind. They rang the bell and waited. The door opened and a heavy set brunette looking very much like an older version of Millicent gazed at them. She had a wine glass in her hand.

"Professor Snape? What a surprise! What brings you here?" Elsa Bulstrode pulled the door open wider. "Happy Christmas!" She focused her attention on Draco. "Draco? Well I am truly surprised. Please come in."

Both men stepped into the foyer. Severus spoke first. "Elsa, please excuse the intrusion, but I must speak with Millicent for a moment. Is she here?"

"Yes, she's in her room. Is something wrong, Professor?" She looked worried. "Has Millicent done something wrong?"

"No, no of course not. I just need some information regarding a House matter. It's urgent school business."

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought she was in trouble or something." She clutched her heavy bosom. "Would you like a drink or anything? How is your mother, Draco?"

"Mother's doing fine, Mrs. Bulstrode." He said politely.

"Well, let me go tell Milli you're here." She left the foyer. A few moments later she called down from the balcony. "Come on up."

----

Remus watched as Severus and Draco entered the house. The Warming Charm he had cast was comfortable. He looked up and down the tree lined street, admiring the neighborhood. He had always wanted to live in a place like this, but it had been so difficult with the anti-werewolf legislation. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone Apparating. He turned around quickly.

Neville had just appeared on the sidewalk. The stocky boy opened his mouth in surprise to see Remus.

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?" The boy was laden with presents. He lumbered over to the man. "Is there trouble?" He stopped short and several of the packages fell to the ground.

Remus bent to help pick them up. "No Neville, there's no trouble. Not with Millicent anyway," he added in an undertone.

"Why are you standing outside?"

Remus sighed. He may as well tell Neville who was inside, seeing that he would find out anyway. "Professor Snape and Draco are inside. I'm waiting for them."

Neville looked towards the house. "Does this have to do with Harry and Draco?" He asked quietly.

Remus looked startled. "What about them, Neville?"

"Well, Milli and I figured something was going on between them. We saw them a few months ago getting drunk in Hogsmeade and they left together. The next day, Ginny said she saw a blonde leave Harry's room. He denied it, but I sort of knew he was lying. Besides, I'm his suite mate and we share a bathroom. I've gone in there and I've smelled cologne that I know Harry doesn't wear. So I knew he was seeing a bloke. He's been really secretive this year and he disappears a lot. Milli told me the same thing about Draco."

"Have you noticed anything else?"

"I don't want to get Harry in trouble! But he's been really acting weird. I'm kind of scared of him. I think he may be using drugs or something." Neville ran a trembling hand through his hair. "He can do wandless magic and it's really powerful. He knocked me into a wall one time. Then there was a time at the pub when he did the Body Bind Hex on like ten people all at once. That was the night we fought the Slytherins." Neville bit his lip.

Remus laughed in spite of himself. "I see there have been a lot of things going on this year that I have certainly missed. A brawl with the Slytherins, eh? Sirius and James would have loved that." His brow furrowed. "But the wandless magic thing sounds dangerous. Why didn't you say something about this Neville? He hurt you. If you thought he was using drugs, you definitely should have said something!"

"It was an accident, Professor! I startled him. Harry would never hurt anybody on purpose! And I couldn't tell on him; he's my friend! The drug thing was just a guess. I didn't have any proof." Neville looked miserable.

"Would that have anything to do with the fact that your girlfriend's brother is a drug dealer?"

"Professor Lupin, it's my fault! Don't blame Milli for this! She told me that Draco came to her desperate, but she didn't want to help him with that. She hates the fact her brother does that! But I talked her into helping him because I thought he was doing it for Harry! Harry was so moody and angry during that time, and I thought that maybe he ran out of drugs or something, and that he had sent Draco to ask for him. I didn't want to do it, but Harry seemed so miserable. I know it was wrong! But he seemed so much better that last week of school. I shouldn't have helped him like that. I made it worse, didn't I?"

Remus saw how distraught the boy was. He couldn't stay angry with Neville. He was such a sensitive boy and he did think he was helping, in a completely teenager stupid way.

"Neville, it's ok. Milli won't get into trouble as long as she helps us with what we need."

Neville breathed an audible sigh of relief. Then he frowned again. "Is Harry ok? I mean, has something happened?"

"Neville, Harry isn't well, but don't blame yourself for that!" He added quickly, sensing Neville's growing guilt. "We are going to handle the situation, so don't worry. Harry will be fine. He just needs some medical attention." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Harry has been through a lot this past term, and he's going to need the support of his friends once this is over. But can you keep it quiet about the drug thing for now? I know that Ron and Hermione would worry."

"Of course, Professor. I understand. But can I at least let them know that Harry has been sick? It will at least explain some of his behavior this year."

"Well, I don't know. That may raise more questions then it answers. You know how Hermione is." He smiled at the thought. Hermione had been the first to figure out that he was a werewolf. She was too smart for her own good.

Neville laughed weakly. "You do have a point."

The sound of the front door opening brought them out of their musings. Millicent stood in the door, her arms folded across her chest. Neville whispered a quick good-bye to Remus, and then hurried to the front walk. He mumbled greetings to both Draco and Severus and went to join Millicent at the door. Remus watched as he gave the girl a hug. He could tell that she was terribly upset.

Severus strode over to Remus. "Anything?"

Severus shook his head. "She didn't have much to tell. She doesn't know where Fadien lives or anything. He's not exactly welcome at the family home anymore. She mentioned a place in Muggle London that he frequents sometimes. It's some sort of tattoo shop. Draco has been there before."

Remus looked surprised at this. "You've been to a Muggle shop before, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "It's where I got my tattoo from. Harry went to the same place to get his done. It's not really a Muggle shop, even though Muggles do go there. A witch owns the place. She may be able to tell us where Fadien is. She kind of fancied me when I went there. She remembered Harry and that he knows Fadien."

Remus looked at his watch. "It's Christmas Eve. Do you think this place would still be open?"

Draco nodded. "Oh yeah, tattoo shops say open. They'll probably be having some kind of party. It seemed the kind of place."

"Well, let's go then." He eyed Severus' robes. "You may want to change out of that since we are going to London."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "To what?"

"Are you wearing any clothes under that, Severus?" Remus asked with a straight face.

Severus' lips tightened into yet another grimace. "Yes."

Remus tapped the outer robe with his wand. The black cloth changed into a leather jacket. Severus was wearing dark jeans under the robes.

Draco stared at him. "Oh my God, Severus! Are those jeans?? I didn't think you owned any other clothes than robes. They're practically hip huggers. Look at that ass!" He guffawed loudly. He clapped his hands over his mouth when Severus gave him a withering glare.

"One more word out of you about this, Mr. Malfoy, and I assure you that your potions NEWT grade will say Troll." Severus' face had taken on a rather rosy hue.

Draco struggled to remove the smirk from his face. He eyed Remus, hoping for some help. Remus was staring at Severus, clearly in shock. The sight of the tight jeans had rendered him dumbfounded. He was also still reeling from his announcement that he had watched Harry and Draco have sex in his classroom. He had yet to interrogate him about _that_ little tidbit. He forced himself to look away.

Severus looked hard at Remus, daring the man to say anything. He was noticeably uncomfortable with his colleague's visual assessment of his pants. For some reason, he wondered what Remus' _exact_ thoughts were. What the hell? Why did he care about what Remus thought? Severus pushed away that unwelcome feeling.

"Are we ready?" Remus asked, not sure what the feeling that seeing Severus in jeans had provoked in him.

"Yes. I'll do a Side-Along with you, Lupin. Draco already knows the location and he gave me a good idea of where it is. It'll be faster this way. It would be a shame if you were to get lost."

-------

Neville entered the house and followed Millicent upstairs to her bedroom. Pansy was sitting on Millicent's bed.

"Oh, hey Pansy." Neville said, taking notice of the girl's distraught expression.

Pansy glared hard at Neville. "Can you give us a minute, Neville?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go say hello to your mum, Milli." He left the room, pulling the door closed.

Millicent faced her best friend. "So I know you heard that whole thing." Pansy had been in the bathroom when Severus and Draco had been in Millicent's room. She had eavesdropped and then hid when they left.

"I can't believe that Draco is using drugs!"

"Well, I don't think he got it for himself. I think he got them for…someone else." Millicent had not told the other girl her suspicions regarding Draco and Harry. It would devastate her.

"Who would Draco risk that for? That is so stupid! Draco wouldn't do that for anyone outside of Slytherin and that person could have just asked you themselves. This doesn't make any sense!"

Millicent shrugged, hoping that Pansy would just let it drop. "Boys are stupid, Pansy. Didn't we always used to say that? Forget about it."

Pansy couldn't understand what would have possessed Draco to do such a stupid thing. And why would Professor Snape come all the way out here just to ask Millicent where the drugs came from. Draco could have done that himself. She frowned. Unless…

"Merlin!"

Millicent looked up. "What?"

"This! It explains this!" She hurriedly pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. She waved it in the girl's face.

"What's that?"

"It's a note I got from Ginny Weasley. She wants to talk to me."

"Weasley sent you a note?"

"Yeah, saying she wanted to talk to me about a 'mutual problem'. Weasley must know something!"

Millicent swallowed nervously. Anything involving the love struck Gryffindor couldn't be a good thing and it most definitely involved Harry. She knew that she would have to comforting Pansy in the very near future.

---------

Remus, Severus and Draco Apparated to a dark alley Apparation point in Muggle London. They walked the two blocks to the tattoo shop. The streets were still fairly crowded with cars and people walking around doing their last minute holiday shopping. Draco stopped in front of a brightly lit store front and beckoned his two older companions into the shop.

Draco was right. It was full of people, mostly young adults like him. It was clear that most of them were probably about to leave for a night club. A pretty girl gave Draco an appreciative wink while her companion stood next to her, scowling. She had piercings in almost every orifice on her face. She frowned at Draco, then upon seeing Severus, licked her lips.

"Ohhhh…I like them dark and mysterious. Hey, you want to have some fun?" She sidled over towards him and placed her hand on his chest.

It took everything in Remus to not laugh out loud at the look on Severus' face. He was staring down at the girl, seemingly transfixed by the piercings. She mistook his stare for one of interest. "You got a name? I'm Stacey."

"Honey, he ain't for you," a female voice cut through to them. An even more attractive older black woman walked towards them.

"Celeste!" Draco cried out, genuine happiness in his voice. She gave Draco a big smile.

"Hi Blondie. Back so soon? I see you brought some friends." She looked at Severus. "I can't believe that I'm looking at Professor Snape. Never would have imagined you the type for a tattoo." She laughed. "But seeing how you're rocking those jeans…I could be wrong."

The girl named Stacey looked offended. "A professor?? No way. He's too hot to be some boring teacher."

"Beat it, Stacey. Let the grown-ups talk." Celeste said coolly. She eyed the girls with disdain as they walked off muttering. Stacey mouthed to Severus "Call me." Severus' mouth fell open in shock. Remus couldn't hold it anymore. He laughed out right.

"Oh, Severus, you are the ladies man." Draco snickered along with Remus.

Celeste chuckled along with them. Then she said, "You don't remember me, do you Professor? I had you years ago for Potions. Gryffindor House rules, baby!"

Now it was Remus' turn to grin like a loon. "Ah, I knew I liked you the moment I saw you."

She pulled Remus' arm to link with hers. "Oh yeah, we have got to swap stories."

Severus coughed roughly. "We aren't here to traipse down memory lane, Lupin. Can we get on with it?" He was still nettled by the appalling girl Stacey taking liberties with his chest. He was now feeling slightly annoyed that this woman was hanging all over Lupin. A former student no less! It had to have been early in his career, maybe even his first year of teaching.

Celeste pursed her lips and stared at Severus. "Yup, that's the Professor Snape I remember. I was in 6th year when you came to Hogwarts. All that black hair is really sexy by the way. I'm glad that you still keep it long." She winked at him as he goggled at her brashness.

"Close your mouth, Professor. I can tell that you all are not here on a social call. What can I do for you?" She still held onto Remus' arm, who looked positively delighted that she had actually managed to silence Severus.

Draco moved forward hesitantly. "Ummm…I'm trying to get in touch with Fadien."

Celeste looked at him for moment. "What do you want with him?"

"He has some information that can help us. We really need to find him." Draco said.

She cocked her head. "Fadien never helps anyone but himself and that's usually to your money. He's nothing but trouble as far as I can say."

The witch pursed her lips for a moment and then said, "He'll be at The Mirage tonight. It's a Muggle club, but a lot of wizards go there. It's not that far from here on Farthing Road. There's a lot of drugs and bad stuff that goes on there. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Remus spoke up. "Will his friend be with him? Ummm...Nicos?"

Celeste raised an eyebrow and glanced outside the window. From what Remus could guess, she was looking at the moon. "Yeah, he should be. They're always together."

"Thank you, Celeste." Remus said. She nodded at him.

"I don't like what he does. He's messed up a lot of kids. I can only hope that your reason for wanting to find him is to put a stop to it." She looked at Draco. "I was concerned when I saw him with Harry Potter last summer. I pray that nothing bad has happened to him. We need him."

It was Severus who spoke up, shocking his two comrades. "We will handle the problem. Potter will do what he was meant to."

-------

After following Celeste's directions, the trio came upon a long line of people, standing outside what looked to be a night club. Two huge men that looked kin to Hagrid stood guard at the door. Several people were pushing and shoving trying to get a good place in the front.

Severus had no intention of waiting in line. He eyed the line of rowdy and outrageously dressed men and women and frowned. Remus looked on with barely concealed delight at such a strange display of outfits.

The twin gorillas gazed warily at Severus, Remus and Draco, trying to figure out what they were about to do.

A young man and woman approached the door as the trio watched. Gorilla number one moved forward with a scowl.

"Back in line!" He barked.

The man whipped his arm out, pulled up his sleeve and flapped it in the man's face. Severus' eyes widened when he saw what was tattooed on the man's arm. It was the dark mark. It was crudely done, but it resembled the real mark close enough.

Remus gazed in wonder. "They're tattooing the dark mark on themselves for fun?" He shook his head, disgust evident in his eyes.

Severus pursed his mouth and then moved forward. Both gorillas moved forward this time. Draco and Remus pressed behind Severus.

"You three, get to the back!"

Severus pulled his arm out of his jacket sleeve and revealed his forearm to the men.

Gorilla number two smirked. "Aren't you a little old to be getting tattoos? That's not even a good one. Get back." Gorilla one guffawed.

Severus snarled and shoved it closer to the man. "Take a good look," he hissed venomously.

The gorillas looked again at the mark. Instantly, they both looked at Severus, fear rising up in their identical fat faces.

"Go on in." They both moved back, almost falling over each to get out of Severus' way.

Remus looked at Draco, who was goggling at Severus' boldness. "Come on, Draco."

Severus moved forward into the club pretending he didn't hear the whispered awe of the bouncers.

"Shit, that thing was real! He's a Death Eater."

-----

Pansy wrinkled her nose in distaste as she gazed at the haphazardly constructed house. She couldn't believe that she had actually come all the way out here. What could she be thinking? She entered the garden through the small gate and headed towards the front porch and what she assumed was the front door. She was just about to raise her hand to knock when someone moved out from the shadows.

"Parkinson."

"Holy fuck, Weasley! You scared the shit out of me." Pansy clutched her chest. "Why the hell are you lurking outside your own house?"

The red-head came out fully into the porch light. "I didn't want to have to answer any questions about why you're here."

"How'd you know I'd come? Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Ginny cocked her head. "You love Malfoy. You want to save your relationship, don't you?"

Pansy pursed her lips. "My relationship is fine, Weasley! Unlike yours."

Ginny didn't smile. "Oh, so I guess that little display of yours in the Great Hall was foreplay? Throwing plates at him gets you off? And if your relationship is so wonderful, then why did you come?"

The dark haired girl bit her lip. "Say what you have to say."

"We have a problem."

"And that is?"

"Our respective boyfriends are the problem. However, with a bit of effort, that can be changed. I'm not going to lose Harry to this ridiculous friendship with Malfoy."

Pansy raised her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Friendship?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know what's going on as well as I do. Draco has been disappearing, acting moody as hell, staring at the Gryffindor table, hasn't he?"

Pansy's eye twitched. "What do you have in mind?"

Ginny smiled.

-----

The blast of music and heat when they entered the club nearly blinded them. The clouds of smoke from all manner of drug, cigarette and the smoke machine on the dance floor, cast the patrons in eerie, fog encased silhouettes. Half naked men and women gyrated in cages hanging all over the club and Remus was hit by a pair of flying panties. Draco snorted as the werewolf hastily flicked them to the ground.

Severus' lips were curled in distaste. Never in his life had he seen such displays of debauchery.

"Fadien likes the bar. Let's move that way," Draco shouted over the din of the place.

He edged his way around the dance floor, trying not to get hit by thrashing elbows and bumped by contorting hips. He turned around to make sure his older charges were maneuvering as well as him. He was shocked to see that Severus had been pulled into a sandwiched position between two girls. Remus was doubled over with laughter, until Draco noticed a hand that soundly pinched his ass. Remus squealed in surprise and spun around to find the offender. Draco marched back and grabbed both men, pulling them forwards.

"I can't take you two anywhere!" He huffed.

After a few more uncomfortable encounters, they finally arrived at the bar.

Draco pushed his way to the front, sneering at patrons who frowned at his rudeness. He looked around, trying to see if he recognized any of them. His eyes rested on a thin man at the end of the bar who had his hands shoved up the back of a girl's skirt. There was something about him…

Draco moved quickly, nodded at Severus and Remus, and headed towards him. They both hurried behind him. Severus walked up to his former student. There was no doubt now.

Fadien felt the shadow fall over him. At first, he simply ignored it. After all, it was a club and people were pressed pretty close together. Besides, he was enjoying the little show in front of him. The slut had offered a little bit of her wares for a little piece of heaven. He was ready to dip in and get something other than his fingers wet.

The shadow didn't move.

"Sod off," he hissed. He sipped on more of his drink.

"Mr. Bulstrode, a word, please."

Fadien twisted around. He knew that voice!

"Professor Snape???"

"It would appear so."

"What are you doing here?" Fadien was flabbergasted. He noticed that there were two other people with him. The pretty blonde looked familiar. And he didn't look friendly at all. A feeling of uneasiness seeped into Fadien's consciousness. He tried a smile.

"Can I get you all a drink?"

Severus moved closer. "No, what you can get me is your friend, Nicos."

"Nicos? Who's that?"

Draco pushed forward, his eyes blazing. "Don't act stupid, Bulstrode! Nicos is your werewolf friend. Where is he?"

Fadien winced. He didn't like the look on the kid's face and his former professor looked every bit as menacing as he did when he was a student. In fact, he looked even worse.

He shrugged. "I don't know who that is. I know a lot of people. That name doesn't ring a bell." The girl had now turned around to face him, a slight pout on her lips.

"Fadien," she whined, "where's my candy?"

Fadien glanced at the girl and then caught Severus' eye. The fury that radiated from the man cracked what little bravado Fadien had possessed.

He jumped from his seat and pushed the girl as hard as he could into Draco. The girl smacked Draco in the head as she fell on the floor, bringing Draco down with her.

Severus and Remus dashed after him, leaving Draco to fend for himself. Draco shoved the girl off of him and jumped up. He saw Severus and Remus pushing through the crowd. He made to follow them, but then noticed another familiar face.

It was Nicos, standing off in the shadows, watching his friend running through the club. Draco narrowed his eyes and inched closer to the werewolf. His hand itched to hex the man to death, but he wasn't going to pull his wand in this Muggle club. The Ministry would be all over this place in seconds when they detected the Unforgiveable.

Draco was almost upon Nicos when the man turned and stared right into Draco's eyes. Draco stopped and Nicos frowned. The next second, he bolted through the club going in the opposite direction that Fadien had gone.

"Hey!!!" Draco called out and made chase.

Nicos ran through the back of the club, pushing past the line that had formed in front of the bathrooms. Draco pounded after him, enjoying the ready made pathway that Nicos had cut for him.

Nicos burst through the backdoor and out into the alley behind the club. Draco saw the swinging door and followed behind him, pulling his wand from his pocket. He dashed outside.

WHAP!

Draco stumbled as he was hit with a heavy object as he passed through the doors. He fell to the side, just in time to see Nicos swing a particularly large piece of pipe at his head.

"Shit!" Draco rolled out of the way, just as the pipe landed where his head had been a moment ago.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco shouted but Nicos darted out of the way before the spell hit him.

Draco scrambled to his feet. The pipe whistled sickeningly past his head again.

"Accio pipe!" Draco deftly caught the pipe while Nicos scowled at him. Draco wondered why the wizard didn't use his wand.

"What do you want, pretty boy?"

"I'm going to take your blood and enjoy taking it from you, nice and slow."

Nicos looked incredulous. "What?"

"You're going to bleed, bitch!"

"You're mental…you know that? What the hell is wrong with…"

"Diffindo!!!!" Draco made a slashing motion with his wand and Nicos fell back, clutching his head. He stared at Draco in shock. He pulled his hand away from his head and his ear fell into his hand. Blood ran down the side of his face.

Draco's stomach twisted in revulsion. He didn't know how much blood Severus would need, but would an ear have enough?

"Accio severed ear!"

Nicos bellowed in rage and he closed his hand tightly around his appendage.

"Bastard!! I'm going to kill you!" With a hiss, he sprinted towards Draco, who was momentarily stunned by the fact that Nicos was now running at him. He pointed his wand again.

"Impedimenta!"

The hex missed Nicos because at the same time he cast the spell, Nicos lobbed his bloody ear at him. Draco jerked away out of reflex, but paid dearly for it. Nicos slammed into the blonde, sending him crashing into the wall. His wand clattered to the ground and Nicos ran to pick it up. Draco reached out and grabbed Nicos' foot, jerking the man off balance. He sat down hard on the filthy ground and Draco lunged at him, trying to grab the wand back.

A beam of light shot into Nicos and the werewolf was lifted from the ground and sent hurtling into the opposite wall. Draco looked up and saw that Remus had appeared in the alley and now faced Nicos.

Nicos pushed himself up into a standing position and stared at Remus. "Brother, why do you hunt me? We are to stick together."

"I'm sorry, but you have hurt someone close to me. I can't let you get away with that."

"You have sided with them? Traitor!"

"Traitor?? Do you know what you've done? You've brought the Vargulf blood back into this time! There's a reason they died out! You're coming with us to fix this mess that you started here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You infected a boy last summer! He's sick and we need to fix him!"

"I didn't bite anyone! I haven't changed anyone!"

"You attacked him at one of your parties. He's now infected with Vargulf blood!"

Nicos stared at Remus in shock. "Harry Potter is infected??"

"Yes, and now you're coming with me." Remus raised his wand. "STUPEFY!"

Nicos jumped out of the way, the hex missing him by inches. He snarled viciously and ran straight for Remus. The older werewolf fired off another hex, but was hit and the light went askew.

The men fell and rolled into a side alley.

Draco jumped to his feet and tore up the alley. He could hear snarling and yelling from around the corner. He burst into the side alley not knowing what he would find.

"Draco!! Get back!" Remus shouted in warning.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of Nicos transforming. It was not pleasant. Nicos was half skin and half hair. He could hear the bones crunching and see the man's face change right in front of his eyes. Draco backed away, his wand pointed straight at the werewolf.

A hand closed on his shoulder and Draco spun around, ready to fire a hex. Severus stood behind him. Floating behind him was Fadien, looking every bit the rag doll. Severus let the man fall to the ground without a second glance.

A ragged shout brought both men back to the scene in front of them.

"Diffindio!!" Remus shouted. Blood spurted from Nicos and he howled painfully.

"Go! I'll see you back at Hogwarts!" Remus ducked as a claw sliced through the air at him.

Severus jerked his unconscious charge from the ground, making sure to knock him into a dumpster as he led Draco away.

When Remus arrived at Hogwarts an hour later, he looked grim and determined. He handed a vial of blood to Severus. The potions master accepted it in silence.

"I'm going to the Burrow to talk to Arthur and Molly. I'll be back shortly to begin working on the spells. Where are Draco and Fadien?"

"He's working on the Draught of Living Death for Potter. Once we catch him that will keep him quiet until we perform the ritual. Mr. Bulstrode found himself being detained by the Ministry. And where is your charge?"

"He's been detained as well." He said cryptically.

Severus didn't ask.

Remus turned to leave but was stopped by Severus' voice.

"It's Christmas Eve, Lupin. What of your lady friend? Surely she will be distraught over your absence?"

Remus didn't turn around. "Tonks and I are no longer together. I won't be missed." He then looked back into the dark eyes, which held no trace of any emotion whatsoever.

Severus looked away. "Well then, I suggest you get going and get back. There is much to be done."

-----------

Severus summoned several old tomes from his bookshelf. He began working on the potions for the _Dispellere_ _E__xorkizein._ Potter would be subjected to five incredibly complex and highly dangerous potions. Any one of them could kill Potter if brewed incorrectly or not taken exactly the way it was instructed.

Severus set to work preparing ingredients for the various potions. Charmed instruments cut, chopped and sorted all manner of plants, herbs and animal parts. Severus preferred to manually prepare any potion, but in the face of this emergency he was forced to expedite the process. Several cauldrons sat on the table ready to receive their precious concoction. Draco worked silently next to him.

After working for several hours, Severus sent Draco home and he headed back to his quarters. He changed out of his robes and slid into a clean pair of boxers. He fell into his bed, exhausted. He shut his eyes and sleep claimed him. Briefly.

There it was again. That noise.

Severus' eyes popped open. He sat up quickly, his wand in his hand as a reflex. He swung his legs out of bed; ears finely tuned to any disturbance in his place. He couldn't see anything in the darkened dungeon room, but he _felt_ it.

Lumos, he mentally intoned.

He saw the golden eyes shift far to his left, near his closed bedroom door.

Potter.

"Severus, you don't look happy to see me. I'm hurt."

"I've never been happy to see you, Potter."

He moved lithely from the shadows. Severus repressed a slight shudder as he watched a slow malicious grin appear on Potter's face.

"I know, Severus, and that pains me so. I've never been able to live down my father's betrayal of you. So you have constantly screwed me over for the last seven years." He looked down at his fingernails. "I wonder what it would be like to screw you…over."

He froze Severus with an icy smile.

Severus raised his wand. "Potter, I advise you to stay back. I don't want to hurt you…"

"Oh really?? Since when, Severus?? That's what you've always wanted, to hurt me! You get off on it…it makes your day. Let me knock down Potter during class. Let me punish him for doing nothing wrong! Let the Slytherins sabotage his potion so I can take points from the Gryffindors! Let me give him detention because he was breathing in my class! NO FUCKING MORE, SEVERUS! I'm here for what's mine."

In that moment, Severus knew that he was in trouble. In half the time it took him to blink, Potter had crossed the room and had smashed him against the wall, holding him with one hand. It took Severus a moment to realize that his feet were no longer touching the floor.

Severus swung his wand and wordlessly intoned. STUPEFY!

Potter's hand tightened on his throat and he convulsed slightly. Severus kicked him in the chest and Potter fell back, releasing him. Severus landed almost gracefully and he pointed the wand again.

INCARCEOUS!

Ropes appeared and twisted themselves around Harry's body. The teen hissed angrily and Severus turned to survey his work. Before his very eyes, the ropes caught fire and melted right off of him, leaving black ashy soot on the floor.

Severus didn't even have time to gape before Harry slammed into his body again, knocking them both into the large bed. Severus' wand flew from his hand and hit the wall, landing on the bedside table. He struggled to push Harry off of him, but Harry felt like a lead weight against his chest. Severus bucked and flailed, trying to grab the boy's wrists but Harry didn't budge.

Harry hovered above him, a malicious smirk spreading across his finely chiseled features. He gazed down at Severus; the air around him crackling with Dark magic.

"I've always wanted to see you squirm, Severus. Always so controlled, so cold. Oh…but this is delicious."

Harry leaned down and Severus twisted away. Harry growled, reached out and snatched Severus' face back to look at him. He placed his lips on Severus and kissed him, hard.

Severus jerked in shock. He had not expected this at all. For a moment he lay there frozen, as Harry probed his mouth. To his extreme horror, he began to feel the stirrings of his manhood. He resumed his struggle.

"Get off of me, Potter!" He snarled, twisting and shoving.

Harry ran his tongue across Severus' neck and the man involuntarily released a groan in Harry's ear. Harry smirked and roughly bit into Severus' neck. Severus felt his body draining of energy. He fought to keep alert. What was happening? Why couldn't he move? He moaned and listlessly tried to push away from Harry.

"You like this, Severus. You're so starved for someone to touch you." Harry's voice had dropped to a low murmur and Severus felt his head swim lazily with the words. His cock swelled inside the useless boxers.

The air in the room was heavy and hot. A claustrophobic cloud of body burning lust enveloped him. Severus stared up at Harry, all else forgotten. He moaned again and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I want to hear you cry out my name, Severus."

With a swiftness that defied physics, Harry tore the boxers away from Severus' body. The shredded cotton fluttered limply to the floor. Severus renewed his struggle as he felt the cold skin of Harry's body against his thighs. Suddenly a warm, wet heat engulfed his member and all thought vanished from his brain.

_Sweet Merlin_…

Harry had a skill that defied belief. No wonder Draco was a mess.

"Potter! S-S-Stop…this…n-now!" Severus reached down and weakly tried to push the boy's head away, but the sucking only intensified. He fell back, his traitorous body arching into the hot mouth. Severus twisted his head around, trying to find his wand. He saw it perched on the table. He strained for it, but it was just out of reach. He closed his head and attempted to summon it.

A deep throated suck sent his hands digging into the mattress and a cry from his lips. He forgot all about the wand.

_God, Potter is fantastic!_

Cold air engulfed him and he struggled to pull his thoughts together. Thank God, Potter had stopped. Severus knew he wouldn't have been able to last much longer. He had to resist this somehow.

His tongue felt thick in his mouth. "P-Potter. Your efforts are futile. Whatever it is you're trying to do, it's not working. Let me go and I won't kill you."

Harry moved up and his golden eyes took in Severus' flushed face.

With a contorted grimace, Harry's pants disappeared. He closed his eyes briefly and Severus felt silky fluid inside of him. A wave of terror washed through the potions master. But he would never allow Potter to know that he was scared of this. He fought again, straining against Potter, who calmly watched him struggle.

"Severus, stop fighting it. You know you want this. You know you want me. I'm only giving you what you really want."

_NO! _But there was something stirring in him, something so awful that Severus couldn't bear to think about it.

Harry roughly grabbed Severus' thighs and pressed himself into Severus' entrance. The older man gasped when the appendage breeched the tight muscle. There was a burning pain and Severus slammed his eyes shut, refusing to cry out. He had endured so much more, but this humiliation hit places that he didn't even know existed.

Suddenly, the teen found his prostate and it was all Severus could do to keep from wrapping his arms around him. A moan threatened to make itself heard and Severus clamped his lips shut. He moaned again, hating himself for letting this happen; hating himself for wanting this to happen.

"Oh…god…" he whispered brokenly, as his eyes shut when a pleasure so intense racked his body. It had been so long since he'd had this, so long since a warm body had touched him. Well, Potter was hardly warm, but he was still a body, which was causing his to writhe out of control with pleasure.

Severus watched with a mixture of revulsion and fascination as his legs were thrown over Harry's back. He gripped the headboard, his lips pressed tight to keep from calling out, but Harry was mercilessly hitting his sweet spot and it was so deliciously good. His stomach muscles rippled with the pounding and Severus could feel himself losing control, losing the battle against Potter. He could feel tears threatening and he wanted to die. He couldn't give in to it.

_This is a student, this is Potter, this is James' son, it's a demon, this is Draco's lover, I hate him, thisisastudentitspotterjamesdemondracohatehimhatehimlovethisfeelssogood oh fuck, this feels so good, potter you feel so good, oh god, don't stop, fuck, love it, love it, love you, love you, I love you, I Love You, I LOVE YOU..._

Potter's hand had whipped out and began stroking him, matching his thrusting.

Severus had long since broken out in a sweat and now this new pleasure he couldn't fight. His balls drew up to his body and he felt all of his senses bearing down on him. Harry gave one more hard thrust and matching stroke and Severus completely lost it.

With a harsh guttural cry tearing itself from his lungs, Severus arched into the boy's hand as the monstrous orgasm ripped through him. Severus bit down so hard on his lip that he felt blood gush from the wound, just as he could feel his essence spurt so hard from him that they collided together in mid-air. Severus clutched the head board so tightly that the wood splintered and tore off in his white-knuckled hands. A single tear wrenched itself out from under his eye lid and rolled down his cheek.

Severus felt Potter's body tense and he knew he was getting ready to explode as well. He tightened his muscles around Potter and was rewarded with the desired result of his orgasm.

Severus knew he had only a few seconds.

He struggled out of his orgasmic haze (truly the best orgasm he had ever had in his life), and struggled to ignore the now grunting boy on top of him and reached for his wand.

"Legilmens!!!" He slammed into Potter's mind, knowing both boy and demon would be completely unguarded during an intense orgasm. The effect was very similar to the physical rape that he had just endured.

Harry's golden eyes widened at the intrusive mental fingers that brutally ripped through his unguarded walls. The force behind the intrusion nearly blinded him and he howled in pain and fell away from Severus. There was a nasty plopping sound as Harry slid out from between Severus' legs. He rolled over on his back, holding his hands to his head.

It was all Severus needed.

Severus leapt up and kept his wand trained on Harry. He pressed forward into the tortured mind. He knew Harry had to be in there somewhere. The images were almost too much for him to sort through. But he wasn't doing this to probe the mind, he was just buying time. Severus could feel Harry beginning to put his walls up.

"STUPEFY!" He shouted as he slowly backed away from the bed. Harry writhed for a moment but righted himself and leapt from the bed.

Harry fell back, but managed to get up again and continued towards Severus.

"STUPEFY!" Harry pushed forward, his mouth twisted in a grotesque grin, but he was faltering in his steps.

Merlin! Potter kept coming! What was he supposed to do now? He looked at the young man in front of him; he was so much like his father. Severus pulled out the hate that he knew so well.

"CRUCIO!"

Severus knew he had hit the target, before he actually hit him. Harry's eyes crossed and the bright light of the spell hit him head on. He fell back, twisting and writhing on the hard floor. Severus' hand shook as he kept the spell on Harry. Although he had cast this spell many times, he had never aimed it at a child. Even though he had fantasized about using it against James and Sirius, he never would have imagined using it against his son. It made him sick.

Where the fuck was Lupin??

Severus ended the spell and watched with wary eyes. Harry laid panting on the floor; his body still convulsing slightly. Severus prayed that he wouldn't have to curse the boy again. He kept his wand pointed at him as he mentally tried to pull himself together. He had just had sex with Potter! He could still feel Potter inside of him. And now he was using an Unforgiveable on him in his bedroom!

"S-Severus, please…don't hurt me anymore…"

Severus almost wailed at the sound of the pleading voice. What the fuck was happening to him?? For the first time in his life, he was actually scared.

"No! NO! It's a trick! Potter wouldn't call me that! He hates me! He wouldn't do what you did! It's not you!" Severus ran forward. "This didn't happen!!"

Remus had just walked into Severus' room when he heard the anguished wailing. With a jolt, he ran to the potion master's bedroom, his wand out. He gasped in shock at the sight in front of him.

"Severus? What are you doing??"

Severus looked crazed. His long, greasy hair was shoved up in the back and was sticking out in all directions. He had claw marks on his chest and he didn't have on any pants. Remus found himself staring fixedly at the man's cock, which was bobbing back and forth. He snapped out of his trance at the sight of Harry, rolling and twisting on the floor. Severus' had the wand practically shoved up Harry's ass.

Remus ran to Severus and grabbed his arm. Severus struggled against the werewolf.

"Severus!!! End the spell, now!"

"I couldn't stop him, Lupin! I couldn't!"

"It's ok! You're going to hurt him, Severus! Stop it!" He roughly grabbed him by the shoulders, blocking his view from Harry, who was still howling loudly.

Severus slowly turned to look at Remus. He blinked once and then lowered his wand. He released the spell and Harry let out a loud groan.

Remus quickly turned around and he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Severus, we have to stun him together."

Severus didn't move, only stared blankly at Potter. Harry was curling in on himself and was gasping for air.

"Severus!! Hurry up!"

Severus raised his wand along with Remus and they both shouted out, "STUPEFY!"

The red lights hit Harry again and he immediately stopped moving. Remus rushed to Harry's side and knelt down next to him. He tenderly brushed the hair out of Harry's flushed face. It was amazing that Harry felt ice cold.

Remus picked him up underneath his shoulders and brought him over to the bed. It was then that he noticed that Harry didn't have on either pants either. He frowned at this and then looked at Severus. The man hadn't moved and was still staring blankly at the floor.

Remus saw Harry's pants lying at the foot of the bed. He put them back on Harry and then covered him with the comforter. Harry's breathing was erratic and fast, but he didn't seem to be coming out of the spell.

Remus stood up and glanced at Severus. He immediately guessed what must have happened. Severus looked even paler than usual and Remus had never seen the man show any type of emotional angst before. The Ice King was shaking like a leaf. Remus walked over to him.

"Severus," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "are you going to give him the Living Death Draught now?"

Severus snapped around to glare at Remus. "Of course. I'm no imbecile." He walked briskly to his wardrobe and pulled out a set of robes. He hastily put them on, not looking at Remus. The werewolf saw that Severus' hands were still shaking as he attempted to button himself.

Remus walked up behind him. "Severus, it's not your fault."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lupin."

"You cast the Cruciatus against Harry. He must have been out of control for you to do that."

"It's nothing that I couldn't have handled. I cast it because the little monster deserved it. I've been up against the Dark Lord; surely a teenager is no match for me."

"Then why are your hands shaking? Why didn't either of you have on any clothes?" Remus asked quietly, as he gently took the man's hands in his.

Severus sucked in his breath and snatched his hands away. "It's not what you think! I would never allow something like that to happen. It's revolting to even think about."

Remus looked him dead in the eyes. "Severus, I may not be a Legilmens, but I know when people aren't telling me the truth. I can _smell_ the truth on you." Remus could smell Harry all over the man. The smell of sex and semen permeated the room.

Severus lowered his hands from trying to button his robes. He stared at Remus and then his face contorted into such an anguished face that Remus stepped back, not sure what he was going to do.

"I couldn't stop him! I didn't want that! I didn't! I don't know what happened! One moment I was fighting him and the next…" his voice trailed off.

Remus understood. "It's not your fault! You know that some creatures can cloud you with lust. Why should this be any different?"

"I'm supposed to be above that!!" Severus shouted. "I'm a Death Eater!! I'm a double agent spy! I'm a Legilmens! I'm the most feared professor at Hogwarts! How can I fall to the fake wiles of a seventeen year old?? I'm no better than Draco! I have lived my life in complete control and now it's gone in the five minutes that Potter catches me alone??" He abruptly walked away from Remus, heading into his living room.

Remus followed him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face him. "That's not Harry in there, Severus! That's a creature that's thousands of years old, using Harry like a puppet. You are a powerful wizard, Severus, but not even you can resist all the power a demon has. Albus couldn't even do it! Don't do this to yourself."

Severus looked at Remus. How could he tell him what he really felt? Yes, the demon part had used lust against him, but how could he admit to Remus that he had wanted it? Deep in his subconscious, he wanted to feel Potter; to know what it was that had everyone so in love with him. He wanted to know what Draco was feeling, why he had been willing to risk his life for this boy. And for those few moments, he had felt it. In those last few minutes, he had let himself get lost in the sex and admit to himself that in some twisted way, he was in love with Harry too.

-------

Draco stepped out of the floo into his bedroom. He was exhausted. The night's events draining what little energy he had left.

_This is all for Harry_, he reminded himself. _I want him back_. _But he is going to owe me big time!_

Draco turned his head and stared into the eyes of his mother.

"Mother? Is everything ok?" He asked, not liking the look in her eyes at all.

Narcissa walked up to her son and slapped him hard across the face.

Draco's hand flew up to his painfully tingling skin. His eyes spread open wide in fear. Narcissa had never laid a hand on him before.

"M-Mother…", he croaked.

She grabbed him and hugged him fiercely. "Draco, I love you and we can help you."

"What?? What are you talking about?" He pulled away from her. "Why did you hit me?" He was completely confused.

"Where have you been?" Narcissa had folded her arms across her chest.

"I was uh…helping Severus with some potion work." Draco stuttered.

"Some potions work?? On Christmas? Well, tell me Draco, did the potion happen to be something for detoxing anyone?"

Draco stared. "What?"

"Just stop lying to me, Draco. I know about your drug problem. Thank Merlin we are going to be able to keep this quiet. And thank Merlin that your fiancée is still willing to marry you."

"My drug problem?" He squeaked. "Wait a minute, my fiancée…?"

"Yes, Draco…I still want to marry you."

Draco gaped at the sight over his mother's shoulder. Pansy Parkinson had sauntered into his bedroom.

Narcissa looked at Pansy, hope sparkling in her eyes. "Yes, Draco. Pansy told me everything. Don't be angry at her! She did this for your own good. We both love you very much and want you to get help. We know you got caught up with some unsavory people that twisted your mind. I know if Lucius had been here, none of this would've happened."

Draco's eyes hadn't left Pansy's evil fucked up face. He itched to Avada her right there in his room. She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck.

"Draco, I love you so much. I'm sorry, but I had to do this. Drugs are no good. I can't let you destroy your life like this. We can still make this work." She then lowered her voice and whispered in his ear licking it gently, "I didn't tell her about how Potter's been fucking you. I suggest you get it through your head that it's over between the two of you, unless you want Mummy here to know you've been fucking your Daddy's jailer."

She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Shit!


	20. Deliverance and Diatribes

**A/N: OK, how many of you have called me every name in the book for taking this long to update? I deserve it. Too many things...I promise I won't ever take this long to update again. I've been in a mood.**

**Announcing: I now have a Beta! Big kisses to Ann! She is going back and beta'ing all the previous chapters so this story can actually make some sense. I didn't give this chapter to her because I was just ready to post it, so please excuse any errors. LoveStruck...get on the ball, Missy!**

**Quick love to my review crew: LilyJames Addict, Queen Cocaine and Binka Strait (what's with name changes?) Earth Mystic, JoKer06, Shadowama, Slytheringrl17, DBZfanalways, Lovestruck, Joexdallasandro, Bohemian Snitch: You guys make my day.**

**New reviewers: Akkalia: Who wouldn't want to do Harry?**

**Samayel: (totally gushing). My most fav author. So geeked that you read a chapter and REVIEWED! Thanks so much. You are my inspiration.**

**Tezzbuzz: So glad you liked it.**

**Billy is Willy: Thanks!**

-------------------------------------------------

I'm not going to say anything about this chapter. I'm trying to learn how to "be positive".

**Deliverance and Diatribes**

Draco tore himself out of Pansy's grasp and shoved her away from him. His fist tightened and he willed himself to not punch her right in the mouth. His mind ran through several hexes that would cause a slow painful death, though none of them were good enough for the torture he wanted to expose her to.

Pansy tilted her head to the side and winked at him. _Winked!_

Draco gritted his teeth and he glared at her, his fingers clenching together to make balled fists.

Pansy stared back at him, her lips quirking into a malicious sneer. A sneer he created!

Unbeknownst to him, Narcissa had moved towards him and she now put her hands on his shoulder.

"Draco, don't be angry with her. She has only done this to help you."

Draco twisted himself out of her grasp. "Mother, don't believe a word of what she has told you! Drugs?? Are you serious? She's just pissed at me because I broke up with her, that's all! She's just trying to get back at me."

Narcissa frowned at this. "Why would you have broken up with her, Draco? You were supposed to be nurturing the relationship."

Pansy smirked. "I guess he was having a hard time doing that, since he was cheating on me with a…half-blood Gryffindor." A low growling rumble rose from his throat and he started towards her.

Narcissa's perfectly manicured hand grasped him by the back of his shirt and she whirled him around to face her. "Draco?? Is this true? What is she talking about?"

Draco scoffed lightly. "Of course not. Don't you see what she's doing? I can't believe you're listening to her."

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest. "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco hides things in his desk drawer by the bed. He uses it because it's so obvious, and you wouldn't think to look there. It'll prove that I'm not lying about drugs or anything else I may have to say."

Draco winced and his hatred of Pansy increased tenfold. "Shut your mouth!" He hissed angrily. He grabbed her by her shoulders and his hands dug painfully into her skin.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this. Your little game isn't going to work. I'll bury you, Pansy." His voice was low and tight.

Pansy's voice could have cut diamonds. "You think so, Draco? You might be able to do that, but I guarantee this. It won't be before I bury your little fucking relationship with your boy toy. Your family will wipe up Potter's blood with your oh-so-fabulous silk sheets. Doubt me if you want."

He barely had time to register the almost maniacal gleam that came to her eye that eerily reminded him of his Aunt Bella, when his mother's voice penetrated through his cloud of rage.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco started when he saw his mother holding out a small package of pills. Draco cursed himself for not getting rid of them. With all of the commotion the last day or so he hadn't given it much thought. Geechee had simply cleaned the room and put everything back where it had been originally.

"Wait, I can explain that."

"Draco, if you part your lips to say "those aren't mine", so help me…You know I can have someone here in a matter of minutes to do a simple drug test on you. Your father still has connections despite his situation."

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Narcissa put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it! What I do want to hear is why in Merlin's name are you doing drugs? And what is this about you and some Gryffindor?? Explain yourself, now!"

Draco flicked a piece of hair from his face. "There's nothing to tell. OK, so I've used a couple of times. It's not a big deal. And I'm done with that anyway. You can throw those out. I've learned my lesson."

Pansy rolled her eyes and Narcissa frowned. "You think I'm just going to buy that, Draco? You're going to rehab to deal with this. I won't have you scandalizing this family! When you return from a long term program, you will be marrying Pansy."

"Like hell I will." It was out of his mouth before he realized what he had said.

Narcissa drew herself up by at least five inches. "Would you care to repeat that?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Draco wilted in the face of her rising wrath. "Mother, please understand. I don't need rehab. I'm fine, I promise. I'm sorry that I got involved with that, but it was nothing! It was just some stupid thing to do. Please, can we talk about this without…nosy eavesdroppers?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pansy narrow her eyes.

Narcissa's voice dropped to a low and dangerous tone. "Draco, you are going to marry Pansy and that's final. I'm not going to hear another thing about this. Now, I'm going to make some inquiries regarding a clinic for you. Start getting some things together." She headed towards his bedroom door.

"Mother! I-wait…" Draco made to follow behind her but Pansy grabbed his arm.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Please…I-I know that you're worried about Draco, but I may have exaggerated a bit about how often he uses. I've just been at my wits end and I didn't know what else to do. He was under a lot of pressure and I think he may have freaked out a bit. I even dabbled a bit, but I won't ever do it again and neither will Draco. He's got this all out of his system now, including his little…affair. I forgive him." She turned to look at him, her blue eyes tearing up a little.

"Draco, can we please make this work? If your Mum can trust you to not use again and not send you to rehab, will you promise that you'll be faithful to me? I'll make the perfect wife for you." Her lips quirked into a sly smile but then immediately returned to the epitome of innocence.

Draco stared at her and then looked at his mother. Narcissa was watching them both intently. She then looked directly at her son.

"Draco, will you be faithful and agree to the marriage? Should I trust you?"

"Mother, let me talk to you alone for a mom-"

"Yes or no, Draco?"

Pansy's nails were digging into his hand. He winced and tried to pull away from her but she wouldn't let go.

"You're not going to win," he hissed under his breath.

Pansy's jaw set in determination. "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco doesn't want to give up Har-"

"Yes!!! Fine! Alright!" He glared daggers at Pansy, who then released his hand. She smiled at him, but Draco looked away from her.

Narcissa smiled happily and walked back to the two of them. She touched Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her.

"I'm going to trust you about this. No more drugs. If I even hear of any trouble out of you, I will pull you out of Hogwarts faster than a house elf grovels. Do you understand me, Draco?"

Draco nodded slowly; his thoughts on a good place to hide Pansy's body.

Narcissa turned to beam at Pansy. "Come, Pansy. There's something I would like to give my soon to be daughter-in-law."

Pansy walked behind Narcissa, turning to give her fiancée a quick look.

She was unnerved by the shadow that had crossed his face.

---------

Severus' Christmas gift to himself was a bloody hangover. His head was already pounding as he sat in his arm chair listlessly twirling his fourth goblet of Fire Whiskey. It wasn't even noon yet.

It didn't matter. He hadn't slept anyway. He doubted he ever would again.

He glanced towards his guest bedroom and then frowned. This was ridiculous. What was even more ridiculous was his insistence to Lupin that Potter stay in his quarters instead of moving him to the infirmary.

Lupin's reaction consisted mostly of suspicion.

"Why would you want him to stay here, Severus? He can be looked after by Poppy."

"No."

Lupin had raised an eyebrow. "Is this some way to hurt Harry, Severus? I won't let you do that!" The man was practically growling. "It wasn't his fault!"

Severus' expression hardened. "I don't know why you insist going on about whatever you think you may know, Lupin. I won't do anything to your precious Potter! I may need to take some readings from him while I work on the potions. It'll be easier if he's here, instead of having to traipse up to Pomfrey every five minutes. Is that acceptable to you?" Severus drawled sarcastically.

Lupin had the good grace to look properly chastened. "Well…yes, of course, Severus. I just didn't want him to be a…burden to you while you worked."

"I do believe that I'm capable of handling a comatose boy. Now leave." Severus' lips were a tight grimace. His eyes shone malevolently.

Remus had rolled his eyes but stood his ground. "Severus, we've worked together well the last few days or so. I'm concerned, that's all. For…Harry." He looked away when he said this.

Severus was quiet for several minutes. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm only doing this to save Draco's sorry ass from a most certain doom of dealing with Potter. Once this is done, please know that I will go back to despising both you and Potter."

Remus had run his tongue over his lips and gave him a strange smile. He strode up to Severus and looked him directly in the eye and said, "No, you won't."

He had left the potions master gaping after him. That had been an hour ago.

The hissing of his Floo brought him back to the present moment. A feminine voice floated to him through the crackling flames.

"Severus? It's Narcissa, I need to see you, please."

Severus groaned. What could Narcissa possibly want on Christmas morning? Despite her fragile beauty, the woman was tough as nails. She would have to be, having Lucius for a husband and entertaining psychotic Death Eaters for the last twenty years.

"Severus!" Her voice was sharp.

"Yes, Narcissa. I'll be there straight away." He looked at his goblet and quickly downed the rest of it in one gulp. He stood up and stepped into the Floo.

His arrival into Malfoy Manor placed him in front of a tapping foot and crossed arms. He brushed his robes off and faced the woman.

"Severus, is there anything that you wish to tell me?"

Severus froze and then eyed her warily. "There are a number of things that I would wish to tell you, but that doesn't mean that I will."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then, let me be more specific. Is there anything you wish to tell me regarding my son?"

"Other than his abysmal work this term and his questionable taste in _friends_, I really can't think of anything at the moment."

A hissing sound emanated from the Malfoy matriarch. She glared daggers at him.

"Now is not the time for your vague and misleading comments, Severus! I am not amused with your attempt at subterfuge. I know that you knew about this whole drug business. Isn't that why you were here the other evening? Draco had gotten himself into some trouble and you fabricated that stupid Muggle story?"

Severus pursed his lips. "Narcissa, I didn't want to alarm you with Draco's juvenile antics. But yes, he has been experimenting. However, I'm certain that he won't be doing that again any time soon."

"Yes, I know that. It has all been worked out. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me the truth of it all. And then to go to Elsa Bulstrode?? Merlin, Severus! What if she had talked? I can just see _The Daily Prophet_ headlines now. As if we could afford yet another scandal."

Severus grunted. "I didn't go to Elsa in the manner that you are suggesting. I went to her daughter to inquire the whereabouts of her brother. I am surprised that she mentioned this to Elsa, considering how scared she was to get into trouble. How did you come by this knowledge?"

"That would be my doing, Professor Snape."

Severus' eyes flicked over Pansy Parkinson's shape that had now materialized in the doorway. She was certainly presumptuous to interrupt a conversation between himself and Narcissa. He swung his gaze back to Narcissa, who didn't appear to be put off by the intrusion. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Millicent was so distraught after your visit. I'm afraid she let it spill about what was going on with Draco. We were both so concerned about him. He'd been acting so strange this year. Even though I knew he'd be angry with me, I had to tell someone about it. I just wanted him to get some help." Pansy smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm certain that Draco appreciated your…concern."

She widened her eyes. "Oh, he was most upset at first, but now he realizes that I was only trying to help him."

Severus nodded but knew that there was more to this then what was being said.

He was sure of that fact when Draco appeared in the doorway behind Pansy. He impatiently pushed past her, not bothering to hide his satisfaction when she lost her balance and smacked into the wall. His look of triumph was dashed at the glare from Narcissa and the jagged shards of Pansy's voice filling the room.

"Draco, tell Professor Snape our good news."

Draco cast a glance over his shoulder at Pansy, his body language clearly indicating that she should fuck off. He nodded to Severus who didn't nod back. Draco rolled his eyes and then leaned against the back of the couch. Narcissa frowned at him, but he stared back defiantly.

Pansy sniffed slightly and then sauntered forward towards Severus. "Professor, look what Draco gave me for Christmas." She held a long slender hand out for his inspection.

Severus' eyebrows competed with one another to lift off his head.

Severus caught sight of the emerald and diamond encrusted ring; the one that had been handed down through the centuries to many Malfoy brides-to-be. Pansy was wearing the Malfoy bride ring? A lot of things must have happened last night for this to be the case. He sent an amused expression to Draco.

Cold silver eyes raked his face and Severus cleared his throat, pushing down a snort.

"We only just agreed last night. Draco will get me my own ring after the wedding. Isn't that the best present ever? To be engaged on Christmas Day!" Her eyes twinkled.

Severus marveled at Draco's restraint. The boy looked positively livid.

"Well then, I suppose congratulations are in order. I am sure that you and Draco will be a wonderful pair."

Draco's eyes narrowed further and Severus stifled a laugh.

Narcissa spoke then. "Severus, despite your horrendous handling of my son, I choose to forgive you. Would you care to join us for brunch? I'm certain it will be ready momentarily. I know you normally spend this time alone, but it really isn't healthy. I do wish you would find someone."

Pansy snickered and even Draco managed a slight smirk. Severus growled low in his throat and both of his students quickly wiped traces of glee from their faces immediately.

Severus turned to the blond woman. "Regrettably, I must decline. Something has come up at school that I must attend to right away. A visitor to Hogwarts that 'possesses' a medical condition that I need to brew a potion for." He looked pointedly at Draco.

Draco perked up immediately. Harry?? Harry was at Hogwarts? He willed Severus to keep talking, but the man didn't say anything else.

"Yes, of course, Severus. I know how dedicated you are in your work. But I must insist that you at least spend some time with me before the break is over. There are some things we need to discuss."

Severus nodded as her meaning was quite clear. "I must be going, then." Severus turned to the fireplace and made to leave.

Draco darted forward. "Wait…I-I need to talk to you." He felt the eyes of both his mother and Pansy on him, listening carefully.

"Draco, it's rude to keep Severus from his work. You can talk to him later." Narcissa admonished. She moved to pull him away from Severus.

Draco stared at Severus, pleading with his eyes for some help. Severus remained closed to a decision.

"Come on, Draco. I'm hungry." Pansy whined from over his shoulder. Draco winced and his face clouded with anger.

Severus glanced at Pansy and then said, "I have only a moment, Draco. Make it fast."

Draco turned to the women. "I'll be right there, OK? Just give me a minute."

Pansy looked ready to disagree and Narcissa frowned. Neither woman trusted Draco or Severus at the moment.

Severus was highly amused at the looks on all three of them. He coughed and then cleared his throat again. "Draco, I don't have time for this. I'm leaving."

Severus felt the hand gripping his arm firmly. The look of desperation was evident in Draco's eyes.

Severus sighed wearily. "I believe that Draco would like to speak to me alone regarding the potion he worked on. It's sensitive material. I don't wish to bore you both with the details of it." He fixed Pansy with a clear, 'get out' look. He regarded Narcissa coolly, but his intention to speak to Draco alone was not negotiable.

Narcissa pasted a pleasant smile on her face and reached out to Pansy. "Come along, dear, let them talk about potions. Don't dawdle, Draco. We'll be waiting." They left the room and Draco immediately set a Locking Charm and Silencing Spell on the room.

He turned to Severus. "Harry's at Hogwarts?"

Severus nodded.

"I want to see him." He headed towards the Floo. Severus grabbed him by the back of his robes.

"No, Draco. It's best that you don't."

Draco jerked away from Severus. "You hurt him, didn't you?? You promised you wouldn't!"

Severus released a sound of annoyance. "You don't need to see him. You're engaged now, remember? Leave it be."

"Are you serious? You know this is bullshit! That bitch is blackmailing me! She found out about Harry and me somehow! She told Mother that I had a drug problem, and that she would keep quiet about the other stuff if I just went ahead with the engagement."

"And you just went along with that? I'm surprised at you, Draco."

"I panicked, OK? It all happened so fast. I walk in my room and Mother slaps me, telling me I'm going to rehab but that Pansy still loves me and will support me. I was exhausted from everything that had already happened. I couldn't come up with a lie fast enough. Can't you just Obliviate her or something?"

The potions master rolled his eyes. "I'd have to Obliviate half of England. You know she's probably told most of the wizarding world she's engaged to you. Let it go, Draco."

"Severus! You can't do this. Why won't you let me see him? I want to help with the ritual. Did you give him the Living Death Draught?"

"Yes, he's under the Draught now. So you can't talk to him anyway. You know that you can't see him anymore. Is that understood, Draco?"

Draco flushed. "But you said that it's OK that wizards have male lovers! That's what you told me!"

"Yes, I did, but what you are doing is not the same thing. You have considerably more _emotion_ involved with this." Severus wrinkled his nose as if he smelled something nasty.

Draco gritted his teeth. "Stop saying that. It's none of your business. Only Harry and I know what our relationship is."

Severus snarled. "None of my business, Draco?? Am I not the one saving your ass right now? Would you like me to tell Narcissa the truth of this whole thing? Or better yet, I'll let you perform the ritual and then you can keep yourself and Potter out of Azkaban all on your own." He turned angrily, his black robes swirling and headed to the Floo once more.

Draco rushed after him and stood in front of the Floo. Severus glowered angrily.

"Don't toy with me, Draco. I'm not in the mood for this childishness."

Draco took a deep breath. "Severus….I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You have helped me a lot with this whole mess. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. And you're really helping Harry. Ummm…thank you." He fiddled with his robes. "I really need your help."

Severus could see the inner struggle going on within his god-son. He felt slightly mollified at his god-son's discomfort.

"Yes, I know."

Draco looked up. "Will you let me see him, please?"

"Draco, you really need to come to terms with this. It's over between the two of you." He held up his hand, silencing the protest that was forming in Draco's thoughts.

"Even if it is just _sex_, you still need to end it. Potter has been under the influence of Dark magic for quite a while. He was only using you to get what he wanted. The demon knew you were a Malfoy and used you for revenge."

"What??"

"Potter has been affected by Dark magic since his attack. Your natural affinity for Dark magic due to your family influence drew the magic that was in Potter. His "attraction" to you was the result of the attack, not any genuine feeling. The demon itself also recognized you as a Malfoy from centuries of being tied to your family. It would also be drawn to you for that reason, whether it wanted to or not."

A slow twisting pain began to curl around Draco's soul. It coiled and burned him from the inside. He found that his breathing had become slightly erratic. An unwelcome lump appeared in the back of throat and a stupid stinging sensation irritated his eyes and nose. He forced himself to sound calm.

"So what! It's not like it meant anything. We both just got off. I didn't believe that Potter had any feelings! I didn't have any either."

"So you cared nothing for him…beyond his sexual prowess?"

Draco moved away from the fireplace and headed towards the window. "I already told you, he was one hell of a shag." He spoke so low that Severus could barely hear him.

Severus' stony expression never changed, but his cock twitched slightly. He savagely killed the image that sprung into his mind.

Severus decided it was prudent to not mention the bright tattoo that now adorned Draco's chest and was suspiciously made up of Potter's initials and Gryffindor colors. But if Draco needed to tell himself that it was only a sex thing in order to get over this thing with Potter, then so be it. Draco was stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the love he felt for the Gryffindor.

It wasn't like Severus didn't understand Draco's reluctance to admit such a thing.

"Is that all, Draco? I need to go."

Draco turned around and faced his god-father. "I-please, I just want to see him, that's all. He's kind of…a friend. He's been through hell, I'm sure. I just want to make sure he's…alright." Draco hated begging.

"You've been through hell, too. He almost killed you and Mr. Zabini. He tortured your house elves and possibly killed Kreacher. And he got you addicted to drugs."

"Dammit!! I'm not addicted! I didn't use them like he did. He didn't force me and I only did them occasionally to shake things up! God! I wish you all would stop saying that. I just want to see Harry, that's all! Please…just….let me see him. I'll come right back, I promise!"

Severus looked down at him. It was so clear how much Draco loved Potter. Severus wanted to protect Draco's feelings regarding the Gryffindor. But he also needed to face reality about the relationship being over. Would Draco be so enthusiastic to see Potter if he knew that Potter had done…_that_?

A strange and uncomfortable feeling began to stir inside Severus' chest. It bothered him that Draco wanted to see Potter. Draco should be paying attention to his fiancée and not Ha-Potter.

"No, Draco. Just…let it go. I'll let you know when the ritual will be held."

He walked towards the Floo and stepped into it, ignoring the call of his name.

---------

The remainder of the Christmas holiday passed without incident. Remus and Severus worked on the specific spells and protections that were needed to perform the ritual. Remus had told Molly and Arthur about Harry's condition. Both of them were aghast to learn of the situation, but were relieved that Harry was finally going to get some help.

They were less enthusiastic upon learning about the _Dispellere__Exorkizein_.

As part of the cleansing, there needed to be a large infusion of positive magic to help balance and overwhelm the Dark magic. The stronger the emotional attachment to Harry, the more positive energy would be generated. Remus had told Molly that Ron was needed. Molly was reluctant to allow Ron to participate in such a dangerous ceremony, but Remus insisted it was necessary.

Remus had not told Ron or Hermione about what was happening. He felt it would be prudent to wait until they returned to school. There was no point in worrying them until things were actually ready. He had mentioned Ginny possibly participating, but Molly wouldn't even hear of it. Ron was of age and she really couldn't stop him from being there.

Remus was already a little nervous about what would happen once Ron found out about Draco. There was no love loss between those two. Ron hated Draco more than Harry did, even though the infamous rivalry only focused on the lovers.

Harry remained in his comatose state. Remus was still uneasy with Severus' insistence on keeping Harry in his quarters. When Madame Pomfrey had been told of the situation, she had expressed similar concern regarding the arrangement as well, but Severus wouldn't budge on the issue.

Poppy had been skeptical of Severus' reason for keeping Harry in his quarters. She knew the man barely tolerated the boy in class, let alone in his room, even if he was in a coma. She hoped that Severus was not abusing the boy and then hiding what he had done. She secretly began casting revealing charms whenever she visited him, making sure there wasn't any additional damage.

The day before the students were to return from break, Poppy had been detained at St. Mungo's longer than she had expected. She was late arriving to Severus' quarters and finding that he didn't answer his door, she simply Floo'd into his private area, utilizing her emergency medical override privilege.

She was not prepared for the sight of Severus lying on the bed beside Harry; his arm wrapped around Harry's waist possessively, fast asleep.

She was too stunned and embarrassed to announce her presence.

Although she felt that Severus touching a student in that manner was highly inappropriate, she also knew that loving and gentle touches was helpful for Harry. Any positive feeling generated towards him was going to help. The tenderness in the gesture would surely benefit Harry in ridding him of the demon.

Poppy kept her mouth shut.

-------

"It's been two days back and no one has seen Harry! The teachers are hiding something!!" Hermione wailed.

The occupants of Gryffindor Tower were in the midst of a heated discussion centered on their missing leader, a missing Slytherin and an anxious looking Malfoy.

The first night back revealed that no one had seen Harry since school had let out. Every owl that had been sent to him had returned with undelivered letters and presents. His room had been invaded by his 7th year cohorts, only to discover that it obviously hadn't been used in some time.

The return feast revealed that Blaise Zabini was missing. A saddened Dean revealed that Blaise had taken ill and had been in St. Mungo's for some time. He was recovering but wouldn't be back to school for another week or so.

The gossip flying around said that the handsome Slytherin had been in some sort of attack. A house elf had taken him to St. Mungo's. Dean had said that the last he spoke to Blaise was Christmas Eve and that he had mentioned something about going to see Malfoy, who had been very distant the last few weeks of school.

A close inspection of the Slytherin table revealed a very tense looking Ice Prince. His facial expressions ranged from despondent to the patented Malfoy Sneer. The Sneer appeared whenever Pansy was in the vicinity. Word had spread quickly about their pending nuptials. She played the simpering fiancée to the utmost, flashing her borrowed ring to anyone with a pulse. Even some who didn't.

Speculation reigned unchecked in Gryffindor.

"He certainly doesn't look very happy. I bet he knows something about Blaise!" Dean banged his fist against his hand. "I should go and confront him."

Ron snorted. "He probably looks like that because he's marrying that pug, Pansy. I wouldn't be happy either." He ignored the look that Hermione cast him from the other side of the common room where she was sitting with Seamus and Neville.

Hermione huffed loudly. "How can they sit over there and worry about Malfoy when Harry's missing? This doesn't make any sense. I know Professor Lupin knows something. He's been avoiding me since we got back."

Neville sat quietly, but was looking quite pale and visibly shaken. He fought to keep himself from blabbing what he'd heard over the break. Seamus reached out and touched Hermione's shoulder.

"Maybe Harry doesn't want to be found. He hasn't acted very friendly this year. He's got a lot on his mind. He'll turn up." Seamus didn't seem too concerned about it. He was eyeing Dean with disdain.

The two best friends had not patched up their differences regarding Dean's love life. Or Seamus' either for that matter.

Hermione sighed irritably. Seamus' lack of concern over Harry's disappearance bothered her. Ron would've been more supportive. She chanced a peek at the red-head, who was stretched out in front of the fireplace, a scowl etched under his freckles.

She stood up abruptly. "I'm going to find Professor Lupin. I won't let him get away again."

Neville sighed. "He'll tell you when he's ready, Hermione." He immediately snapped his mouth shut.

Hermione whirled on him. "Do you know something, Neville?"

Neville got up quickly. "No!" He hurried away from the table in an attempt to get away from her, but she rounded on him, cutting him off by the fireplace. She grabbed his arm.

"Neville! You have to tell us! What do you know?"

He tried to pull away from her, but she held on even tighter. "Don't make me hex you, Neville Longbottom! You know something about Harry! We're his friends! What's going on?"

Neville grimaced but finally spilled. He told them about seeing Professor Lupin, Malfoy and Snape at Millicent's house and the conversation about the drugs.

At this, Ron bolted from his seat and strode over to Neville. "There's no way Harry's using drugs, Neville!" Ron shouted. "How can you say that?"

"I didn't say he was using them! I'm just telling you what Professor Lupin said! He said Harry needed medical attention. And Millicent said that Snape and Malfoy wanted to know where her brother was." Neville looked scared.

"I don't understand the connection between Harry and Malfoy." Seamus said. "I'm missing something."

"Isn't it obvious? Malfoy must have given drugs to Harry, maybe put them in his drink or something. Professor Lupin must be trying to help. That's why Malfoy looks so upset! He's going to get expelled!" Ron said, triumphantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I don't think that's what happened. I actually think that Harry and Malfoy are friends or have at least patched up some of their differences. It would explain a whole lot about Harry's actions this year."

Ron looked as if Hermione had slapped him again. "Harry and Malfoy friends?? Have you lost your mind, Hermione? Why would Harry ever be friends what that git?"

Hermione rounded on him. "I don't know, Ron! But I know something has happened between them. I've watched Malfoy this year and he's different. He hasn't been nasty to us and he was always looking at Harry in class and at dinner. He's gone missing just like Harry was during the year. Do you think that's a coincidence?"

"I don't believe it! Harry would never be friends with Malfoy! Malfoy's been staring at Harry? He was probably plotting against him, as usual."

Hermione pursed her lips and Neville gave Ron a funny look. Dean coughed a bit, but Seamus glared at all of them.

"I know you're not saying that Harry's a pouf?" Seamus was outraged at this suggestion.

Hermione whirled on Seamus. "And so what if he is?" she challenged.

"He'll treat him like crap, just like he does to me." Dean stated from his seat by the fire.

Seamus glowered at his former best friend. "It's not right! Don't be mad at me because you're doing something nasty like that. It isn't right."

"Sod off, Finnegan! I'm so sick of your homophobic attitude!" Dean shouted, rising from his seat. "I can't believe that I once called you my best friend. You're…so pathetic."

Seamus sputtered angrily. "I'm pathetic?? You're the one running around after a Slytherin whore! Running after a bloke!! A bloke! You let him do…that to you! That's bloody disgusting! I'm ashamed that I was ever friends with you!"

Dean stared at Seamus with cold eyes. He calmly walked out of the common room without a word to anyone. Neville watched him go with a worried expression and Ron looked confused. Hermione marched up to Seamus who crossed his arms and huffed loudly.

"So you're basically saying if Harry's gay that he's not your friend either?"

"I don't know why you would even ask me that, Hermione. Harry's not gay. He's the Chosen One, for pete's sake. There's no way he'd be gay."

"You're such an idiot, Seamus! I don't know why I wasted my time with you. In case you've forgotten, Harry's my best friend. And if he's gay then I accept him for who he is. If you can't accept him, then it's over between us!!" She turned away from him, her eyes glistening with tears.

Seamus looked hurt. "Hermione-"

Ron piped up. "Hermione, Merlin knows I don't agree with what Seamus just said, but I have to agree on one thing. Harry's not gay! I don't know what you think is going on with Malfoy, but it's not that! He's just having problems with Ginny, that's all. And he's under a lot of pressure with everything else. Don't go making him gay on top of all that."

"Thank you!" Seamus bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air. "That's all I was trying to say."

Hermione glared at both of them. "Fine, believe or don't believe what you will. No matter what, Harry is always going to be my friend. Which is more than I can say for the two of you. I'm really surprised at you, Ron. But then again…"

Ron lips twisted into a scowl. "You don't get to say that, Hermione! I am Harry's friend, but you have him doing all kinds of mess that I know he wouldn't! You're accusing him of being gay, doing drugs, running around with Malfoy! I mean, who's really his friend here? You don't hear me accusing him of any of the stuff that you're saying!"

Hermione threw up her arms. "I'm not accusing him of anything! Neville mentioned the drugs because of what happened with Professor Lupin! He said Harry was in trouble!"

"Actually, what I said was, Harry needed medical attention."

Hermione spun around and found she looking at Remus. He stood near the fireplace.

Neville winced. "Professor, I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to say anything."

"It's OK, Neville. It seems that I have interrupted something pretty serious."

Hermione walked over to him. "Professor, please tell us what's going on. Where's Harry?"

Remus raised his hand. "Hermione, Harry is fine for the moment, OK? But I do need to speak with you and Ron." He looked at the red-head, who was now walking towards him. "Come with me, please."

He turned and left the common room without another word. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then followed him out of the portrait. He led them down to his private quarters.

"Have a seat." He gestured towards the couches as he headed towards a cabinet and pulled out several pieces of parchment.

Both of them looked extremely worried. Remus sighed and sat down in the armchair closest to the fireplace. Ron and Hermione sat on opposite ends of the couch. Remus raised an eyebrow at them. Hermione huffed and pursed her lips. Ron scowled darkly, but neither moved closer to the other.

"I have to explain some things. Please listen to what I'm about to say and don't interrupt."

They both nodded.

"Harry has been suffering from an infection that he received from his werewolf attack. Due to the infection, it made him susceptible to a Dark creature that was banished to a book I had loaned him. That book used to belong to the Malfoys." He raised his hand to shush both of them. "Harry has been possessed by a demon. We are going to perform a ritual to remove the demon from him. But it's a very dangerous procedure. I need your help with the ritual."

"I knew that Malfoy had something to do with this!!" Ron bellowed. "Where is he?? I'll kill him!" He looked at Hermione. "And you had him shagging the stupid, lying git!"

Hermione paled and leaned forward. "Oh my god! Is he OK? Where is he?"

Remus raised a hand again. "He's here in the castle and he's under the Living Draught right now. We had to place him under that to keep him under control."

He turned to Ron. "It's not Draco's fault, Ron. He didn't even know about the book. It was donated to Hogwarts by the Ministry."

Hermione gasped. "What!? How could the Ministry do something so stupid?"

Remus rubbed his eyes. "It's a long story and it's one I don't feel like going into right now. Harry is the most important issue right now."

Ron sat back on the couch looking angry but Hermione chirped up and said, "What do you need from us, Professor?"

"You're Harry's best friends. He will need all of your positive energy and magic to get him through this. Harry will be in considerable danger. Professor Snape is going to perform a ritual called the Dispellerie Ezkorien."

Ron began spluttering angrily. "Snape hates Harry! Why would he help him?"

"Professor Snape may have his problems with Harry, but he will help him. Don't worry about that." Remus explained.

Ron grumbled and then looked cautiously at Hermione, who was looking quite pale.

"Professor," Hermione began, "this ritual is very dangerous, isn't it? Harry could die from it?"

Ron whipped his head from Hermione back to Remus.

Remus leaned forward and took Hermione's hand in his. "Yes, Harry could very well die. The ritual is very complicated and painful. It's very important that you both remain focused at all times on positive and happy feelings for Harry. We can't lose him."

Hermione nodded. "I had read a bit about it. After Ginny was possessed by Tom Riddle, I was kind of interested in possessions. I didn't see a lot about it, but it told enough of its dangers. I won't let Harry down, Professor."

Remus smiled at her and saw Ron's hand touch Hermione's as well.

At that moment, the Floo sprang to life and Severus stepped out of the flames, pulling a sneering Draco in his wake.

"You could at least have given me some warning!" Draco struggled to straighten his robes. His lips curled in distaste when he saw Hermione and Ron.

Ron stood up and glared menacingly at Draco.

"What's he doing here?" He barked. "It's his fault that Harry's in this mess in the first place!"

"Shut up, Weasel! You don't know anything! You can't even _afford_ to have an opinion."

Ron's cheeks burned red. "Sod off, Death Eater bitch! A book that just happens to be owned by your vile family just happens to make Harry sick?? And you don't know anything about it?? He's not coming anywhere near Harry!" He reached in his robes and pulled out his wand.

Draco pulled his and both men stood with their wands pointed at each other.

Severus scowled at Remus. "You call that 'dealing' with the Gryffindors?"

Remus sighed heavily. "I hadn't told them this part yet. You're early. As I was explaining, we need the magic from those who are close to Harry. The more intense the emotional connection, the better the chances of getting him through it."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at Professor Snape and then Draco. "But Professor Lupin, didn't you say Harry needed positive magic? How is Malfoy being here going to help Harry?" She tilted her head slightly at the quick look that Remus gave Draco and then Severus.

Severus' eyes flicked over Hermione in disdain. "Obviously there is a strong emotional attachment between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. Haven't you been witness to it for the last seven years?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Ron cut her off. "This is nutters! We can't trust Malfoy to do this right! He wants Harry dead! What's-His-Name will give Malfoy the 'Death Eater of the Year' award for offing Harry. I don't trust him!"

Draco clenched his fists. "I don't trust you either, Weasel! You're Harry's so called friend, but you didn't even notice that he was acting funny. You're so jealous of him it makes you sick! You'd be glad that he was out of the picture, wouldn't you?? Maybe you'd finally get some attention, instead of being Harry's little sidekick. At least Granger's got some brains; she can stand on her own."

Ron's face turned scarlet. "Fuck you, Malfoy!!!" He lunged at Draco, but Remus grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up.

"Let me go!!! I'll kill the bastard!!" Ron struggled against Remus. "That's not true!! Bloody fu-!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron instantly ceased his struggle and peeped fearfully over his arm.

Molly and Arthur stood in front of the fireplace, having just Floo'd in. Ron hadn't noticed their arrival during his tantrum.

"Mum? What're you doing here?" He tried to straighten his robes.

Molly looked close to an explosion. She marched over to her son and yanked his ear. "What's this language coming out of your mouth?? And in front of Professors?? Have you no shame?? I certainly taught you better than that!" She yanked his ear again.

Ron whimpered and Draco snickered. His mother would never have acted that way in public. But he was thoroughly pleased that he was able to witness the show of the Mama Weasel handing Ron his bits.

Molly sent a blazing glare at Draco. Draco's smirk faded under the woman's gaze. He had the feeling that he didn't want to be under that woman's scrutiny for too long. He had seen Ginny in action and he had the feeling that her mother was a lot worse. The look on Severus' face confirmed his suspicions. Severus was eyeing Molly as if she were a snake ready to strike at any moment.

Arthur coughed lightly and walked to Remus, holding out his hand. Remus had stepped back from Ron when Molly had approached. He grasped Arthur's hand and shook it.

"Glad you're here. We need to get started as soon as possible." He looked over at Severus, who nodded stiffly.

Arthur inclined his head towards Snape. "Severus."

"Arthur. Molly. We have a long night ahead of us."

------------

The night began just outside the Room of Requirement.

Remus and Severus had instructed the Weasleys, Hermione and Draco about the various spells they would have to cast during the ritual. They had been joined by Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

Once outside the door, Remus turned to face the group. "There will be a part of this that will be difficult for us. Once Harry's spirit is separated from the demon, it will be in complete control of his body. It will say things and show us images of things about us. No matter what, you must maintain the circle."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked hard at Hermione. "It means that if you have any secrets and Potter knows about it, we all will too."

Hermione nodded and Ron grew pale. Draco stared stonily at the wall.

"It may not be all true what you see or hear. It's a demon. They thrive on lies to confuse and hurt us. It will twist things to make it appear that it's something else. Don't believe any of what you see. It's important that you focus on the positive magic. If not, then we will lose Harry's spirit forever and the demon will never leave his body." Remus added.

Hermione glanced at Draco, who had turned to look at Remus when he said that. She saw the look of fear and unhappiness flicker across his face before he schooled in features into a neutral expression. He felt her eyes on him and he glared back at her. She sighed and faced Remus.

Severus opened the door and they all entered the space.

The walls were painted in the Gryffindor House colors. There were several pictures placed strategically around the room of just about anyone who had been a friend of Harry. There were literally hundreds of pictures of the Weasleys, Hermione and his Gryffindor friends and teammates, many of the DA members and friends from other Houses, Tonks, Sirius, Lily and James, Mad-Eye Moody and even a picture of Dobby.

There was even a picture of Draco, although it scowled at them.

Several pictures of Harry in his Quidditch uniform with both his Nimbus 2000 and Firebolt also graced the walls. There was also picture of him from the World Cup posing with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins and Cedric Diggory. Who was to know that the handsome Hufflepuff would be dead by the end of that year?

Ron, Draco and Hermione's exploration of the pictures were interrupted by Severus pointing his wand at the middle of the room. There was a shimmering movement and Harry was visible to the entire group.

Harry lay on a small bed, his hands clasped together in front of him. If they didn't know better it looked like he was dead. His face was pale and he had lost quite a bit of weight since the beginning of the year. There were noticeable scars and bruises on his arms and on his face.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione wailed.

She moved towards the bed, but Severus held up his hand. Molly reached out to pull Hermione back. Ron looked grim but he didn't speak. His eyes were glued to his friend on the bed. Harry looked dead to him. He swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat.

Draco's jaw worked and he fought to keep himself calm. For a moment he believed that Harry was dead. He had almost forgotten that Harry was under the potion. His waxy face and pale skin looked like a corpse he'd seen once at the Manor. Courtesy of Lucius Malfoy and company.

"Form the circle," Severus growled.

There were intricate Rune designs and hieroglyphics on the floor. A large white circle had been drawn and in the four corners of the room were several glass bowls filled with what looked like water. Candles flickered next the bowls.

Draco found himself standing next Ron. He looked at the red-head and twisted his lips into a grimace. Ron stubbornly refused to look in his direction.

Severus walked towards the bed and pulled a vial from his robes. He grabbed the back of Harry's head and poured the antidote into his mouth and stepped back. Everyone waited anxiously for any sign of movement from him.

"Come on, Harry," Ron whispered.

Several minutes passed and then Harry twitched slightly and there was rapid eye movement behind his eyelids. His fingers slowly convulsed, clutching the sheet weakly. He coughed and gagged and then vomited all over the front of his chest and blanket.

The group shifted nervously and Molly almost broke the circle to go to him. Arthur held her hand tightly.

With a ragged breath, his eyes slowly opened.

Everyone let out a loud gasp. Harry's eyes were completely gold.

A sudden heat descended upon the room, causing the water-filled bowls to bubble furiously. Severus wiped away beads of sweat from his brow and stepped forward. He pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry while the rest of the group joined hands as instructed.

Severus spoke a long incantation that took several minutes. He then nodded at Remus.

Remus pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Iveteri."

There were a few gasps when red smoke erupted from the end of Severus' wand. The smoke curled upward and shimmered slightly, then solidified into a smoky red hand. The hand hovered over the group for a moment and then lazily began drifting down. Harry hissed as the hand began stealthily moving towards the bed. Harry's eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

"Now." Severus instructed the others.

Everyone pulled their wands and cast a shielding charm.

Harry leapt from the bed in one fluid movement, keeping his eyes on the red hand. He rushed over to Draco, but was repelled by the shield. He snarled at this.

"Draco, what are you doing? Let me out of here, please!" His voice was raspy; as if he had swallowed a lot of gravel. He didn't even sound like himself. He reached towards Draco as if to caress his face.

Draco winced but kept the shield up. He longed to touch Harry, to kiss him and tell him everything was going to be OK. But Harry would as soon kill him now then kiss him.

The hand rushed to Harry's face and slammed into his lips. He attempted to close his mouth, but the hand pushed past and disappeared down this throat.

Harry fell back; his hand grabbling at his chest, following the path the hand must have been taking. He dug furiously into the flesh, creating jagged cuts on his skin. Blood flowed from the open wounds and yet he kept digging.

Both Hermione and Molly moaned and someone muttered, "Merlin."

Harry's hands were covered in blood and pieces of his torn flesh were slowly sliding down his bare chest. He suddenly froze and then stared at all of them for a moment. A high-pitched keening noise filled the room.

"Bloody hell!!" Ron choked out, his hands going to cover his ears.

Remus shouted over the din. "Iveteri amassto!!" He pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry curled into himself, almost as if he were under the Crucio. Beads of sweat popped out all over his body and he began to wail loudly. The sound was pure agony.

Ron turned his face away and Hermione struggled to keep from crying. Draco's lips were a solid line as he also struggled to keep from demanding they stop hurting Harry. He looked desperately at Severus, but the potions master was pulling a new vial from his robes.

He walked over and grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder. Severus hissed in pain; the boy's skin felt like burning hot iron. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Harry's face. Harry twisted and writhed, almost knocking the vial out of Severus' hand. Remus moved forward and took a hold of Harry as well. He gasped when his hand touched Harry's skin.

Severus fought to keep Harry's face still as he attempted to pour the potion in his mouth. Harry flailed and grabbed the front of Remus' robes. The fabric caught fire and a whoosh of flames shot up between all three of them, engulfing the bed in flames. The air filled with acrid smelling smoke and burnt flesh.

"NOOO!!" Minerva and Poppy cried out. The Healer rushed forward and Arthur called out.

"No!!! Don't break the circle!"

Remus was engulfed in an inferno and Severus managed to shout, "Aguamenti!!"

Severus saw out of the corner of his eye that Remus had rolled to the floor in a flood of water. Harry was grinning wickedly and Severus grabbed him by the throat, effectively cutting off his air. Harry tried to gasp and Severus dumped the vial into his open mouth.

Harry went rigid and Severus let go of his throat. Not taking his eyes off Potter, he hastily moved to the other side of the bed. Remus lay unconscious on the floor.

"Ennervate!" Severus barked, pointing his wand at the werewolf.

Remus bolted upright, beating his arms and chests, believing he was still on fire.

"You're OK, Lupin. It was demon fire, it didn't actually burn you. It was put out in time. Hurry up and get yourself together. We have only a moment before-"

There was a sickening sound of cracking bones. Remus jumped to his feet and turned to the group.

"Invoke the protection spells, now!!"

Everyone began casting the various spells they had been taught.

Severus and Remus moved to the opposite sides of the bed and stood with wands at the ready. Harry writhed frantically on the bed and the sound of bones breaking filled the room.

Draco wasn't the only one who choked back a sob.

The sound stopped suddenly and Severus darted forward with another vial. Harry lay panting on the bed with tears running freely down his cheeks. He struggled to say something, his eyes beseeching Severus who loomed over him. Severus pushed down the rising feeling of compassion for the boy and he grimly poured another foul tasting potion down his throat.

Now came the difficult part.

Harry seized immediately. He frantically clawed at Severus' hand, catching a hold of the potions master.

"Professor, p-p-lease...help me!! I'm sorry… for whatever I-I did!" It sounded like Harry.

Severus steeled himself, knowing that things were getting ready to get very ugly.

Harry coughed violently and the nauseating sound of retching filled the room. A stench of rotting meat assaulted their noses. Harry rolled to the floor, gasping and choking, his sweaty fingers curled to the point of claws. His back arched painfully with each horrible retch and all felt the pain of his suffering.

Silence suddenly filled the room.

Severus and Remus pointed their wands at Harry. Severus nodded and Remus shouted,

"Liberare Harry!!" while Severus simultaneously shouted, "Fasciare demone!!"

Harry struggled to his feet, pulling himself up by using the side of the bed. His body movements were jerky and clumsy, walking as if a toddler taking his first steps.

He stared at Remus and Severus, cocking his head to the side. A sly smile spread across his face.

"Wizards, you won't be able to drive me out of the host. It's too late for that. I won't leave. This boy has powerful magic and I will drain it for my own use."

Remus turned to the group. "Now! Focus on Harry! All positive memories and images! Don't trust or believe anything else! You know the truth!"

At Remus' command, everyone shut their eyes and began to concentrate on Harry. Remus rasped out an incantation and the individual thoughts of Harry flashed into the minds of all the participants.

Harry catching the Snitch in his first game.

Harry opening his first Christmas presents with Ron.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hanging out at the Burrow.

Harry dueling Draco during second year.

Black light appeared around the bed and a nasty wind started to blow.

Harry laughed viciously and turned his attention to Ron.

"You're jealous, Ron. You hate being poor and a pathetic nobody while your brothers are the light of your parents. How can you compete with all of them? What do you have? You're jealous of Malfoy because he has money, of Hermione because she's smart and Harry because everyone loves him. You don't understand why Hermione is so smart because she's not even a real witch."

There was a gasp from the group.

Ron's lips tightened in anger, but he had grown pale at the words.

"Hermione is just overcompensating though. She's just trying to prove to everyone that she is a witch and not just a lowly Mudblood. She enjoys making everyone feel inferior. That's why she would never really love you, Ron. You're not good enough for her.

"That's not true!" Hermione cried out.

Harry turned his eyes to her. "Oh, and that isn't why you turned to Seamus? You gave up your virginity to him."

Hermione went beet red and Ron glared furiously at her. "Oh yeah, Seamus has enjoyed her efforts. Shall I show you?"

An image of Hermione flashed in front of them; Seamus was on top of her.

"Stop it!!"

"Focus!" Lupin's voice rang out, but everything started happening way too fast for them to handle.

Image after image flew through their minds.

Seamus lay on top of Hermione in her room, her face flushed as they had sex.

Ron staring angrily at Harry and Ginny, a deep longing on his face.

Hermione sitting at the Slytherin table, wearing the silver and green happily, surrounded by the Snakes.

Ron's forehead showing the famous lightning scar with Harry smiling dotingly next to him.

Arthur and Molly were dressed in their finest, dining with Lucius and Narcissa.

A gasp came from Molly and she staggered, falling into Arthur.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Ron roared. He raced forward, breaking the connection of the group.

"RON!!"

"WEASLEY, YOU IDIOT!!" Draco shouted.

Ron was apoplectic. He stopped mid-charge and stared at the blond.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

More images raced through the broken circle.

Harry on his knees, sucking Draco off.

Draco and Harry in the throes of passion.

Severus flashed before them, on his knees, pleasing Voldemort.

There were several loud cries from around the circle after that image flew by.

An image of Remus with a look of desire as he talked to Severus; the potions master pushed him away in disgust.

A large intake of breath from the participants.

Severus on his back, his legs over Harry's shoulders.

There was an even sharper intake of breath that came from all sides of the room. Draco stared at Severus in shock.

An image of Draco taking the Dark Mark and then yelling Avada Kedarva: Harry was falling as the green light struck him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Several voices yelled.

Both Hermione and Ron turned and gaped at Draco. Draco went white and he struggled to get back into control.

The magic crackled all around them and lightning flashed throughout the room. The room was suddenly plunged into darkness.

Severus roared, "WE'RE LOSING HIM!"

He pushed forward through the wind and pointed his wand at Harry, who was now writhing and twisting on the bed again.

"LUPIN!! IF YOU ALL WANT TO SAVE POTTER, YOU'D BETTER PULL IT IN NOW!!

Lupin plunged through the darkness and shouted to them all. "REIN IT IN! CONCENTRATE!! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, DO IT!!"

The reality hit home. Harry was dying. Ron's mouth fell open and Draco snapped into action. He grabbed the red-head and punched him right in the mouth. Ron grabbed his lip and stared at Draco in shock.

"Get it together, Weasley!!! You'd better fucking save him!!! If he dies, I'll kill you!!"

Ron started at the sound of Draco actually using his name. He swung to look at Hermione who was screaming hysterically. His father was trying to hold onto Molly and Minerva, who were both close to fainting.

He saw Severus and Remus, both shouting incantations and trying to hold onto Harry. Severus forced another vial of potion into Harry's mouth, breaking three of his teeth in the process. Ron saw bits of the white crowns fly halfway across the room when another bolt of lightning struck.

It all seemed so surreal.

Ron grabbed Draco's hand and jerked him forward. The roaring wind whipped harder and the room shook. He sought out Hermione's hand in the darkness and grasped it tight.

"Harry."

Severus felt the connection connect again almost instantly. He summoned every reserve bit of magic he'd ever possessed and channeled it into the last incantation. A surge of magic and a bolt of lightning struck so forcefully that it sent an electrical shock through everyone present. Ron and Draco were driven to their knees; their hands fused together, their veins popping out of their skin causing twin grimaces of pain.

Harry shouted and began to draw into himself, gibbering in a language none of them had ever heard before. Sweat broke out on his brow and his hands dug into the mattress. His toes curled so hard that everyone heard the bones crack.

Suddenly he jumped up and ran smack into the hard barrier. His face was twisted and grotesque and blood began running down from his mouth, nose and eyes. His fingers scrabbled widely against the invisible barrier and then with a choked cry, he fell backwards and moved no more.

Hermione wailed and Ron cried out. "Harry!!"

"NO! Don't break the circle! Wait!!" Severus shouted. A shadow appeared within the barrier, misty and animalistic. A large tome suddenly became visible and the misty apparition was drawn towards. It disappeared with almost no fanfare. Severus immediately cast several spells in succession over the book.

No one else spoke or moved for several minutes. The wind and lightning stopped and light returned to the room.

Severus transfigured the book and then placed it inside his robes. He looked out over the group.

"It's done." His voice held no emotion, but he looked exhausted.

Poppy rushed over to Harry's side and quickly levitated him to the bed. She cast several spells on him, including a Scourify to rid him of the blood and vomit that covered his clothes.

Hermione, who was still sobbing loudly, was now being supported by Ron. Draco walked to the far wall and leaned his head against it, the cold stones cooling his burning skin.

Molly and Arthur moved to Ron's side. Molly gently hugged Hermione, who shook with her sobs. Arthur put his hand on his son's shoulder and gave a squeeze. Ron gazed into his father's eyes. He swallowed hard and Arthur pulled him into bear hug. Ron fought stoically not to let the tears fall, but he failed miserably.

Remus watched Severus carefully compose himself. His body stiffened when he noticed Remus' inquisitive gaze, he nodded quickly and then looked away. Remus sighed but then noticed Draco alone by the wall. No one was there for him.

Draco heard the footsteps approach. He straightened quickly and turned to see who it was. Remus looked at him with sad eyes.

"You did well, Draco. Harry will pull through the rest of the way."

Draco pushed his shoulders back. "Yeah, well, all for the cause." He pushed his volatile emotions down as hard as he could.

Remus knew the break was coming soon. Draco had barely been holding it together the last few weeks and watching Harry being tortured like that must have been beyond devastating.

"Draco?"

"I'm fine, Professor. It looks like Granger and Weasley need coddling."

Remus quirked an eyebrow. He wished that Draco would let his walls down and allow someone in. Apparently the only one he had allowed in had almost died tonight. This boy was a stubborn as his godfather.

Poppy's voice floated over to him. "I'm going to move him to the hospital wing. He'll be in a private section. He's still critical and we won't know what residual effects this will have on him. No visitors right now." She looked pointedly at the three teens. "He needs rest. Give me a few days. Your Heads of House can let you know when you can see him."

----

Draco didn't bother to wait for a few days. He had waited long enough. He slipped through the infirmary doors just as Remus was leaving that very same night. The werewolf paused in the corridor and a faint smile crossed his lips. Remus knew Draco wouldn't listen to instructions and he knew how anxious the Slytherin had been. If he was caught, Poppy wouldn't handle him just fine.

Draco moved through the shadows of the infirmary until he came to Harry's partitioned area. Harry was sleeping soundly and Draco was relieved to see a little color coming back to his cheeks.

He gazed hungrily at his lover's sleeping form. He sat down next to the bed and watched Harry's chest rise up and down. He hesitantly reached out and touched Harry's hand. He almost sobbed in relief at the warmth that now radiated from him.

Draco leaned forward and ran his fingers through Harry's messy locks. Harry shifted slightly by turning his face more towards Draco. He licked his lips. Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He bent down and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry moaned softly and nibbled at the stimulus. Heat shot straight to Draco's groin and he gently licked him. Harry sighed and opened his mouth.

Draco surged forward and pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, groaning softly. Harry's eyes fluttered open and his eyes met silver.

Draco was overwhelmed to see the beautiful emerald green again.

With a whimper, he attacked Harry's lips again with renewed passion and desire. Harry reached up and grabbed Draco's neck, pulling him down to the bed.

Draco's hands were everywhere at once; he couldn't get enough of Harry's warmth. Harry kissed him fiercely, peppering his face with kisses and nibbles. Harry locked eyes with him again and he suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion.

"S-sorry…so s-sorry…" Harry breathed, in between kisses, "love…you…don't hate me…"

"S'ok…s'ok…"

Tears were now running down Harry's cheeks. Draco sucked them away.

"Shhhh…don't hate you…I love you." His mind involuntarily flashed to the image of Severus. He forced the thought away. _It wasn't his fault and he's my Harry again._

"It's over now, Harry. Everything's going to be fine. Just get better."

"Perhaps you have forgotten your fiancée, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco sprang away from Harry and almost fell over his own feet. Harry's head whipped around and was startled to see Severus emerge from the shadows. A blush crept onto Harry's cheeks as the potions master stared at him, his expression unreadable.

Draco glared at Severus. "I'll deal with that," he said crisply.

Severus let his eyes rest on Harry a moment longer and then he slowly turned his gaze to Draco. "And what's to deal with? You are engaged and it's time to end things with your…sex toy."

Draco sucked in his breath and didn't dare turn to look at Harry. He already knew the look that was on his face.

"W-what? You're engaged?? Since when?"

Draco swallowed hard and faced Harry. He winced at the hurt look on the darker boy's face.

"It just happened. Mother is forcing me. Just…give me some time to call it off, OK? It doesn't mean anything."

"Isn't that what you said about your relationship with Mr. Potter, Draco?"

Draco snapped his head around to look at Severus. "Why are you doing this?" he hissed angrily. "You helped me…us. Why are you bringing this up now…and like this?" Draco was bewildered at Severus' actions.

Harry's pleading voice broke through his thoughts. "Did you say that, Draco? That I don't mean anything to you?"

"Harry, it's not like that. I didn't mean it like that. Can we not talk about this right now?"

"When would be a good time, then? At your wedding reception??"

Draco winced at the venom in Harry's voice. "Stop being so bloody dramatic! I said I would handle it! Besides, you said the exact same thing to me. That I was just a good shag! And you have slept with that Hufflepuff and Blaise and…" He cast a nervous glance at Severus.

"You're going to hold that against me, aren't you?? That's low, Draco! You know that wasn't me!"

Severus silky voice flowed over them. "Exactly, Mr. Potter. Your feelings for Mr. Malfoy were a by-product of your condition. It wasn't real."

Draco silently fumed and Harry raised his chin defiantly. "That's not true! I know what I felt was real."

"So then, that would mean that so were your other…actions."

"No!! That part…it's…confusing! I didn't mean those other things."

Draco snarled. "You can't have it both ways, Potter!"

"Neither can you…_Malfoy_!!" Harry's voice had dropped to a dangerous whisper.

The two boys glared at each other; both hurt and angry. Severus smirked slyly.

After a long tense moment, Draco finally blurted. "I've got homework to do." He glanced at Severus, only because he didn't have the heart to look at Harry.

"Fine!! Go back to your stupid fucking life, Malfoy!! Go marry your pureblood bitch and have lots of little Death Eaters!! I don't fucking care!" Harry turned his back to Draco.

Draco clenched his fists. "So it's like that, then? Fine. Fuck you, Potter! You're a psychotic wanker, anyway! Thanks for all the fucks!" He turned on his heel and stormed out of the infirmary.

Harry slammed back against the headboard, furious and embarrassed. The fact that Professor Snape had witnessed the whole scene…

"Well, Potter. That was…interesting." Severus moved closer to the bed, his intense black eyes boring holes into Harry.

"It's not true what you said. I know what I felt. That…thing didn't control me all of the time."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well that should make interesting testimony to the Ministry. They'll have a good time sorting all of that out."

Harry fell silent and looked down at his hands. He knew that he was in a world of trouble.

"I know I made a horrible mess of everything. I-I couldn't always stop what was happening. It felt like the Imperius but much worse. I couldn't throw it off this time. And all the things that I said…and did to people. God…I-everyone must hate me."

"You have a penchant for stating the obvious, Potter. You definitely have a list of charges that will keep the Wizengamot busy for quite a while. Attempted murders of both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, assaults against magical creatures, drug possession, using Dark magic, Summoning Dark creatures…the list gets more interesting as it grows longer."

"Well, Professor. You're absolutely right. I'll be in Azkaban for the rest of my life with all of those things against me. You don't need to gloat about it. It's what you've been wanting, isn't it? Well, you've got me right where you want me. So let's just get it over with. When are you telling the Ministry?"

Severus' cold black eyes flicked over Harry. He looked back at him with his impossibly green eyes.

Harry paled. He knew he was trapped and there was no way out of this. Harry's freedom rested with a man that hated every fiber of his being. He may as well go pack his bags for his prison stay.

"I know I can't take back what I did. So what are you going to do?"

"Do shut up, Potter! As usual, you don't have a clue to what's going on around you. How you've managed to survive this long I'll never understand. But as luck may have it, I have decided that I'm not going to have you sent to Azkaban, at least not yet."

Harry's head popped up. "Why not?"

"I have my reasons. But I have two conditions."

Harry snorted. "Well that's a big shock."

Severus' eyes narrowed. He stood up. "Have fun in Azkaban, Potter." He abruptly turned his back on him and walked away.

"Wait!" Harry cried out, hating the desperation in his voice. "Please."

Severus' lips quirked in a sly smile and then he placed his ice mask back on. He turned back to Harry, who was now sitting up.

"Yes, Potter? What is it?"

"I'm…sorry, sir. Please, I-I want to hear what you have to say."

Severus' heart thumped and he walked back to the bed.

"First, even though I certainly don't need to point out the obvious, but that little fling you had with Draco is ended. Immediately. You will not see him, talk to him, no contact whatsoever, from this moment on."

Harry frowned. "I'm not going to wreck his stupid engagement, if that's what you're worried about." He felt a twinge of anger and jealousy rise up within him.

"Don't test my patience, Potter."

"Why don't you want me to talk to Draco anymore? What if he talks to me?"

"Potter, leave it! I have stated my terms on that. Take it or leave it."

"You said there were two things."

Severus cleared his throat. Harry glanced up and saw the man had gone several shades of red. Harry frowned again. "Professor? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Potter." But his voice sounded strained and tense. Harry looked back down at the bed. He heard Severus making a slight movement next to him.

After what felt like an eternity, Severus finally spoke again.

"Potter."

Harry turned his head and found himself looking into Severus' dark eyes.

Severus leaned forward hesitantly and touched Harry's hand, squeezing Harry's fingers lightly and tenderly.

Harry looked down at Severus' hand clutching his fingers.

He looked back at the potions master in confusion.

Severus continued to stare at Harry for a few moments and then his hand dropped into his own lap, where he began to slowly brush against the bulge that was straining against the fabric.

Harry frowned as realization dawned bright and painful into his brain.

His mouth dropped open in shock.

"That would be the idea."


	21. In the Heat of the Night

**A/N: Well, it's good to be back. I didn't think I'd get this chapter done. I broke my promise, didn't I? That it wouldn't take me as long. Well, now I exceeded the last chapter update. I'm so ashamed.**

**Read "Deathly Hallows". Don't know what to make of it. I won't say too much in case some of haven't read it yet. But all I can say is…YEEESSSS! There is hope for H/D yet! JK left us wide open space for H/D fan fiction…AMEN! Much love to Severus Snape. You are my hero.**

**Anyway-shout out time.**

**Binka: Thanks for referring my story and getting your friend involved. Also thanks again for your feedback on "Losing Harry". I love you!**

**SevenKnives: You are like the only Snape fan. This chapter is for you.**

**Massacre007: I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I'm going to try and do better with my update timing.**

**Joexdallasandro: Don't kill me, please. Or anyone else.**

**Billy-is-Willy: Thanks for the love, sweetie.**

**Karami-Rose: Leave Snape alone!**

**Asian Tinkerbell: You know you love Snape! LOL.**

**DeathSasha7: long time no see.**

**Samael: You need to open a writing school for us lowly peasants in your world**.

---------

warning: slash sex scene

----------

Disclaimer: not making any money

**In the heat of the night**

Harry spent the next five days in a Calming and healing draught drug-induced haze.

In between Madam Pomfrey's almost hourly ministrations of various potions and spells, Harry drifted in and out of consciousness. His dreams made little sense to him due to the splattering of sexual activities with an abnormal amount of Slytherins. There was violence and harm against various people and creatures. A bloodied Kreacher??

He caught snippets of conversation from Madam Pomfrey and shadowy faceless professors.

"…don't know how to treat the blood infection."

"…any signs of insanity…be quiet, Severus!"

"…drugs???"

"…doubt he'll be a threat, Severus!"

"…not be quarantined…not send him to St. Mungo's!"

"…withdrawal…because of infusion with Muggle drugs…"

"…monitored closely…yes…by me…remind you that you were once my student as well, Severus??"

"…appreciate all you've done, Severus…not necessary for him to stay with you…"

"…Zabini…could've been killed…dangerous…"

"wasn't his fault…"

"…can be released as early as tomorrow morning…"

At that bit of news, Harry pushed himself into complete consciousness. The brilliantly fire-red sunset was blazing through the windows. He blinked rapidly in the bright light.

"I can leave?" His voice sounded raspy and alien to him.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over and leaned over him, brushing her wand across his face and torso.

"Awake now, are we? You've been quite out of it, Mr. Potter. But yes, I will release you tomorrow. We've done all the healing that we can for now. The rest of the…psychological healing will come with time." She attempted a smile.

Harry nodded slowly and winced when he tried to swallow. Bloody hell, was his throat dry.

"May I have some water, please?"

A hand holding a cup of water appeared next to the other side of his face and Harry jumped in surprise. He craned his neck around to see who offered the bit of drink.

Severus sat on the other side of his bed, watching him intently. Remus was standing behind Severus and was restlessly flexing his hands. He smiled when Harry looked at him.

"Harry, how're feeling?" Remus moved closer to the bed and he chanced a glance at Severus, who was still holding the glass of water to Harry.

Harry hesitantly took the glass from Severus. "Thanks," he mumbled. He looked at Remus. "Feel kind of numb. Tired. Kind of empty, too."

Remus nodded and Severus frowned slightly. "Well, seeing as you shared your body with a demon for the last few months, that would make sense, don't you think?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he struggled to sit up. "Then it's really gone then? I thought I had dreamed that. I…can't tell how long it's been. And some of the things I've seen…was that all real? Everything is so…fuzzy." He blinked slowly as if trying to gather his thoughts. "Where's Dra-?" Harry caught himself and he sneaked a look at Severus.

The potions master's expression never changed.

Harry wondered if they knew about Draco. Wait…did he dream that Draco came and told him he was engaged? Harry frowned. Wait…did Snape threaten him with Azkaban if he didn't leave Draco alone?

He looked at the potions master again. Severus' lip curled in a small quirk. Harry instantly felt uneasy. Something was going on here, but he just couldn't remember what exactly. He was spared having to think about it anymore by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey again.

"I'm going to have to ask you to let Mr. Potter get some more rest, Professors. I'll be releasing him in the morning. He'll be yours then." The tone of her voice brokered no negotiation on this.

Remus nodded and leaned over to grab Harry's hand. "I'll see you in a couple of days, Harry. Bad timing, of course." He jerked his head towards the window. Harry immediately understood.

Remus looked at Severus, who had yet to move from his place. He fixed Remus with an icy glance. "We'll make do without you, Lupin."

Remus made an irritated sound and he sighed heavily. "You know what, Severus? If we weren't in the presence of a lady…" His eyes flashed with a dangerous glint of gold. "Insufferable bastard." And without a backward glance, Remus stormed out of the hospital wing, almost knocking down a third year Ravenclaw girl who had just entered. Remus didn't even look at her.

Harry tried to hide his shock. He'd never seen Remus act so…so rude before. He looked at Severus again, and even he seemed disconcerted by the man's actions. Madam Pomfrey just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at Severus.

"Professor Snape??" Her intent was clear.

Severus' attempt to smile looked painful. "Of course, Madam. I'm on my way, albeit less theatrically then my colleague's exit." He bowed towards her and then looked at Harry.

"I'll be seeing you…soon." He swept from the room with no further words.

Harry fell back against the headboard. His head throbbed with the effort of trying to piece together what had happened to him over the last few weeks. Nothing seemed real and certain events were hazy and fogged up in his brain. He had images of sex with other people, Blaise Zabini being one of them. But something had happened to Blaise, something he couldn't put his finger on. But it was bad, whatever it was.

There were even more disturbing images of Snape in his mind and he desperately wished that those things weren't true. Snape had acted very odd the last time Harry remembered him in the hospital wing. And Snape's unwavering stare spoke more disturbing vibes that sent chills down Harry's spine.

Snape's very implicit but unspoken threat the other night had gone unanswered by him. Madam Pomfrey had saved him from having to respond; as she had interfered just now and Harry was beginning to love that healer far more than was prudent. Snape had left in a swirl of his robes, identical to the exit he had just made again.

The idea that Snape might have wanted a repeat of that horrible night in his quarters made Harry cringe, with both revulsion and embarrassment. How could Snape want such a thing from him? It didn't make any sense, unless Snape was going to delight in humiliating him or causing him pain.

At that thought, Harry's eyes snapped open. Images of Snape repeatedly raping him until there was nothing left but a massively bleeding orifice careened through his mind and almost caused him to whimper in fear. Or worse. Snape could hand him over to a raucous group of Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself. Harry swallowed the lump that was stubbornly forming in his throat. Snape was a teacher, he reminded himself.

_A teacher I raped._

_No wonder he doesn't want me anywhere near Draco_.

Harry closed his eyes, the sudden pain stabbing his heart overwhelming. Draco was getting married and now Snape was forbidding him to even talk to him. It was either that or going to Azkaban. What kind of choice was that?

------

Sleep was slow to come to Harry that night, even though he had taken another healing potion. He felt cold and his body was aching, but hadn't complained to Madam Pomfrey for fear she wouldn't release him the next morning. When his eyelids finally felt heavy, he clutched the two extra blankets he had swiped from the empty beds and pulled them close up to his neck, but it didn't seem to be helping. He shivered and curled up and slowly drifted off.

Severus moved deftly out of the shadows and strode purposefully towards the partitioned section of the ward that had housed Harry for the last week. The meddlesome Poppy had finally adjourned for the night in her private quarters next the wing and would be alerted by house elf if something were wrong with one of her charges.

Severus stood over the sleeping young man, whose spiky black hair was the only thing visible from the covers. Severus lowered himself to sit beside Harry; his coal black eyes drinking in Harry's shape, which shuddered ever so often. Severus reached out and ran his hand along the curve of Harry's thigh.

The response was instantaneous. Harry jerked and his head popped up from underneath the covers. He smacked his hand against his thigh and froze when he felt fingers. With a strangled cry, he struggled to sit up, his eyes attempting to focus on the intrusive fingers. He swung his gaze up the arm the fingers were attached to and focused on Severus.

"P-Professor?" He blinked several times, trying to clear his head and focus.

"Quiet, Potter. Others are trying to sleep."

"So was I!"

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Five points for cheek. You'll do well to remember who I am, Potter."

Harry frowned and sat up completely. He groaned slightly at the ache in his body. "What are you doing here? Why did you wake me up?"

"There is a proposition on the table that you have not acknowledged. Believe me it is not in my nature to ask a second time. But in light of your recent convalescence, I have made an exception." He waited expectantly.

Harry flushed and ran his hands nervously through his hair. "You want me to avoid Draco and that's it? You'll keep me out of Azkaban?"

Severus' eyes seared holes in Harry's face. "That is not all that was on the table."

"Ummm…I don't know what else you'd want from me, Professor."

Severus cocked his head. "Really, Potter? I find that hard to believe, considering your…skill level."

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair. So Severus was suggesting what he thought.

"Sir, please. I'm…beyond sorry for that. If I could take it back…I would. I didn't mean to do that…to you. I-I violated…you. God, I'm…so sorry, Professor. You have to believe me!" Harry ran his hands through his hair and gave Severus a desperate look.

Severus watched Harry battle a variety of emotions. The look of fear that crossed Harry's face jolted Severus. The prat thought he wanted to hurt him? Rape him, maybe? Severus narrowed his eyes in distaste.

"Potter, I can only imagine what droll and uncouth thoughts just went through that blockhead of yours, but I can assure you it's not what you're thinking."

Harry shot him an incredulous glance. "I violated you, Professor. And you even Crucio'd me. I-I remember that. I know you hate me. I can't imagine anything but you wanting to hurt me. I deserve it, though." He stared down at his hands. "What I did was vile and monstrous. I hope that you can…forgive me one day."

He looked into Severus' eyes, trying to see what he would find. Compassion, pity, maybe forgiveness? He highly doubted it. He had never seen anything but contempt and scorn from the man.

He was shocked at what he saw.

Severus' eyes glinted with barely restrained lust. Severus' eyes were already black as coal, and though it seemed impossible they had actually grown darker. The man was vibrating with tension or anticipation as he hovered over the bed. Harry licked his lips nervously. He had not expected that at all.

The pink tongue that darted out to brush the full plump lips sent an electric jolt straight to Severus' cock.

_Oh, yes_…his mind and libido cried out. _Just one little taste, just one…please!_

Severus was determined. He would hex the brat into submission if he had to. But he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to scare Potter off. The boy already looked terrified and Severus wanted to put him at ease.

Severus moved briskly and sat down in the chair next to Harry. He leaned forward and took Harry's hand again. He felt him try to pull away, but Severus tightened his grip. "Potter, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't…want to hurt you."

Harry pursed his lips into a tight line. He looked down at Severus holding his hand in a death grip. The potions master growled in annoyance, but removed his hand from Harry's.

"I demand an answer, Potter. Now."

Harry swallowed thickly. Just what exactly was Snape wanting from him?

"Ummm…I don't understand what it is that you want from me. I mean…what?"

Severus sneered and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't play games with me, Potter. My patience is wearing thin."

Harry eyed the older man warily. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he just couldn't get wrapped around the idea that the man wanted to do…that with him.

"Sir, I just want to know exactly what it is that you're asking. Just explain it to me…please?" He choked out the last word.

Severus' jaw clenched in absolute fury. Why was he even bothering with such an insufferable brat like Potter? He should simply send him to Azkaban and rid himself of the most annoying and incorrigible progeny of the proverbial apple tree.

But then Harry gazed at him through those dark lashes and enthralling green eyes and Severus' rising fury turned into something even more primal.

Without a word, Severus leaned forward and placed his hand behind Harry's head and rapidly jerked the boy forward. Harry let out a squeal of surprise and was promptly cut off when Severus' lips smacked against his own.

For an instant, the world turned on its head, as Severus Snape kissed Harry Potter in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was frozen in shock and the dull thudding in his brain was a rather poor attempt to yell at him that his most hated professor was kissing him. The Calming draught had kicked in nicely in order to subvert his rising panic.

Severus' tongue pushed past Harry's conveniently slack lips and explored the inside of Harry's mouth. Harry hesitantly moved his tongue, more out of necessity than anything else, and that was all the encouragement Severus needed.

Severus pulled Harry closer to him with his one hand while the other deftly slid under the covers and began to massage the front of Harry's manhood. Harry squirmed and broke the kiss as he reached out to push the intruding hand away.

"Stop!" he gasped as he twisted his head away from Severus' hand. "What are you-"

The rest of Harry's words never formed as Severus incanted a wordless and wandless, "Confundus".

Severus smiled in satisfaction as he watched Harry's eyes glaze over. Severus moved quickly as he pushed the covers away from Harry's lower body. He smirked inwardly at the sight of Harry's semi-hard erection. Severus reached inside Harry's pajama bottoms and slowly worked the smooth flesh in his hands, reveling in the feel of him. He bit back a moan as Harry's cock swelled and filled his hand.

A low groan emanated from Harry's direction. Severus turned to look at him and his breath hitched. The young man was so striking. His plump pink lips hung slightly open, his eyes dazed in his confusion. His breathing was slow and methodical as Severus stroked him lightly, squeezing the mushroomed head gently.

Harry's eyes fixed on Severus and perhaps it was from the intensity of Severus' stare but Harry shuddered suddenly. Reality washed over him and he stiffened. This was wrong.

"P-Professor…we shouldn't be doing this."

"Potter, we've already _done _this." He did not lessen his movements but increased the speed of his stroking.

Harry moaned and then bit his lip. "Sir, please. Don't do…that."

"Don't do what, Potter?" He smiled smugly when Harry arched into his touch.

Harry swallowed again and he struggled to focus on what he was trying to say. "That…what you're doing with your hand. Don't…do that."

"OK, Potter."

Harry barely registered what Severus had said, when the man's warm mouth descended on him and began to suck him. Harry moaned and he fell back against on the headboard. Severus' lips, tongue and hand were all working in unison and Harry was helpless against the onslaught. A combination of Calming Draughts, Pain Reducing potions, complete exhaustion from the ritual and plain teenage hormones sapped Harry of any possible resistance.

Despite his recent activities with his fellow students, none of them were as proficient as Snape. As much as Harry loved Draco's attempts at this, what this man was doing was completely off the scale.

Severus had always loved the feel of cock in his mouth. The feel, the scent, the taste and his partner's reaction to his efforts were immensely satisfying to him. The feel of Harry's cock in his mouth felt so good and the boy's moaning and whimpering excited him further. The hot skin, the scent of him and the taste of the slightly salty essence had Severus determinedly wanting to win the boy over to what he wanted.

Severus skillfully reached between Harry's legs and gently squeezed Harry's balls. Harry whimpered and shifted his hips by pushing up to allow better access. His face burned in shame.

Severus drew the head back into his throat and hummed against the glans. Harry cried out and his hands fluttered to Severus' bowed head. He fisted his hands in the moist strands of hair. For one incredulous moment, Harry noticed that the hair actually wasn't greasy at all.

Severus moved up and down the shaft and then swallowed him again. Harry's frantic thrusting and panting only spurred Severus on and he knew Harry was close.

Severus gently pushed a finger inside the tight puckered hole while he continued to tease the head.

Harry gave a deep ragged groan and Severus felt the muscles tense. He quickly jerked his head away.

Harry whimpered desperately and his eyes flew open. His erection was full and rock hard, glistening with droplets of his seed and Severus' ministrations. The buildup and pressure was right there in his groin and the torture of it not happening was painful. Harry reached to grab his cock to end his suffering. Severus smacked his hand away.

"Oh…God…please," Harry whined.

Severus smiled at him and then let his breath ghost over the sensitive tip. Harry bit his lip and whined again.

"Tell me what you want, Potter."

Harry tried again to touch himself but was thwarted. He stared desperately at Severus.

"Please…let me finish it."

"No, not until you tell me. Do you want me to finish it for you?" He gave a quick lick to the tip. Harry moaned and grabbed Severus' head, but the man ducked out of reach.

Harry shuddered again as Severus barely blew across the top. He wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. He had to cum, it was driving him crazy.

"God, yes…don't tease me." Harry was holding the mattress in a death grip.

Severus smiled. He was going to make sure Harry forgot all about Draco.

He sucked the head into his mouth and expertly worked it with his tongue. He pushed two fingers into Harry's tight passage and immediately found the prostate.

Harry arched and bucked his hips and his whole body ignited with white heat. He grabbed Severus' head and desperately drove himself into the man's throat. Severus didn't even mind the painful grip that Harry had on his head and he eagerly nursed on Harry's seed, swallowing the milky substance with relish. Harry fell back against the headboard, writhing in pleasure, his face contorted as he bit down hard on his lip to keep from shouting. As it was, his muffled cries were echoing on the cavernous walls.

Severus continued to suck the spurting cock until he was sure Harry was dry. He sat up, licking his lips with satisfaction as he looked down at his victim. Harry lay with his neck twisted at an odd angle, half cocked to the side. At some point he had let go of Severus and his hands were clinging to the both sides of the mattress with white-knuckled pressure. Harry's eyes were shut tightly and he was gasping for air.

Harry couldn't look at Severus. He couldn't believe that Snape had wanted to do that or that he had actually allowed him to do it. What was wrong with him? He'd let his lover's godfather suck him off! Snape! His teacher!! And he had writhed and moaned like a wanton whore. And had wanted it…begged him to finish it. His humiliation was overpowering and he felt tears sting the corners of his eyes.

As nausea churned in his stomach, he felt Severus move. He prayed the man would leave and not say anything but alas…he knew it wouldn't happen like that and sure enough Severus' silky voice was whispering into his ear.

"Don't keep me waiting, Potter. I will expect to see you once you get out of here. And I will know if you have dealt with Draco."

Harry shuddered as the whispered caress of Severus' voice sped up and down his spine. He heard the rustling robes as Severus left the infirmary.

Harry and opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He reached down to pull up his pajama pants. He wasn't even sticky. Snape had thoroughly "cleaned" him. Harry's stomach clenched and he just barely managed to lean over the side of the bed before he vomited all over the floor. He retched so loud that a house-elf popped up next to his bed and silently Vanished the mess. Harry fell back against the headboard again, his face flushed and sweaty. His humiliation had reached a whole new high.

How had things got to this point? Snape was blackmailing him and now Draco was getting married, without so much as a word. And Harry didn't feel right. Not at all. Madam Pomfrey had explained to him that he was going to have some residual effects from the dark creature and that they didn't have a cure for the _Vargulf _blood infection. The way she looked at him it was like he could go insane any minute.

As if he wasn't already insane. A demon running through his head for the last five months, whispering to him, guiding his actions. Raping his teacher…and almost killing his classmate.

He shivered as a chill moved through his bones. He pulled the blanket up around him and prayed for oblivion.

-----

Five days had passed since Draco Malfoy had blown up the Slytherin common room and hexed every student within a five feet radius. Although this was nothing new for the Malfoy heir, known for his fits of rage over the last six years, usually caused by "shall remain nameless in front of Draco" Gryffindor. What was different about this particular rage was Draco did it all wandless. His magic had simply raged out of control while his terrified housemates ducked behind furniture and fled down corridors to get out of the way.

Draco hadn't had a fit like that in ages. His housemates hadn't really seen him prior to the holiday break. It had become pretty obvious that Draco hadn't been spending any time with Pansy, who was supposed to be his girlfriend. There was rampant speculation in Slytherin as to who had captured their Prince's attention so completely.

So it had come as a complete surprise to many in Slytherin when Pansy Parkinson announced immediately after the holiday that she and Draco were getting married after graduation. She smugly showed the Malfoy bride ring to every female in Slytherin, including the first years, who all looked on in awe.

While Pansy played the smug but blushing bride, it must be noted that the bridegroom showed no such anticipation for his pending nuptials. In fact, Draco looked as if he'd rather snog the giant squid then be anywhere near Pansy.

For five days Draco had bristled with barely concealed rage and no one could figure out what had gotten him so riled up. He was in a right state. Finally, Theodore came up with the idea that Draco was upset because Blaise hadn't returned to school and Draco was missing his friend. Whether anyone bought that story was questionable, especially since Zabini had become persona non-grata for daring to openly date the Muggle-born Thomas boy.

It was now the fifth night in a row that Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room. Even though it was late, several students were still milling around and playing games. Draco's magic crackled and several pieces of a chess game flew across the room and shattered into pieces when they hit the wall. The third years cried out, but Draco's look silenced them instantly. A number of tables rattled ominously.

Pansy was lounging on a sofa with Millicent and Daphne. She jumped up when Draco entered the room to go to him, but immediately stilled when she saw the look on his face. His eyes narrowed upon seeing her and Pansy felt a chill go through her. He stormed down the hallway towards his room.

Pansy sat back down on the sofa, looking chagrined. Draco had not spoke to her since Christmas, which had been more than two weeks ago. Millicent placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Give him some time. He's angry right now, but he'll come around. He's known that you were to get married since we were kids."

Pansy slumped on the couch. "He hates me, Milli. He won't even look at me. Why is this happening? Everything was so perfect and now…"

"He doesn't hate you. He's just…upset. You got his Mum involved. That's got to be a major blow. Draco's got a lot going on. He'll change, you'll see."

"And what if he doesn't? I'll have a husband who hates the sight of me. I love him so much. Do you know how much that hurts? I've always loved Draco, I've never wanted anyone else. But he wants…" Pansy swallowed a sob.

"He'll get over that. He knows that he can't stay with…"

Pansy snorted. "Draco will try the impossible, just out of spite. I did this not just for me, but also for him. To save him from himself. This thing with…Potter…he'll try to make it work. He's being reckless because Lucius is in Azkaban. He'd never have done this if he were home."

Millicent nodded. "I'm sure that's true."

Pansy ran fingers through her dark hair. "I don't know what to do, Milli. How can I get him to love me again? I don't want to turn out like Weasley. She's a complete mess without Potter in her life. God, even I'm hoping that Potter goes back to her. It's pathetic the way she has completely fallen apart."

Millicent didn't respond but she was thinking that Pansy didn't have much room to talk about Ginny like that. Pansy had certainly stooped to some low levels to trap Draco into marrying her. And Pansy wasn't looking the best herself these days. She looked terrible in fact, but Millicent had kept her mouth shut.

Millicent didn't think that Draco looked good either. Oh, he was still gorgeous of course, but he looked tired and worn down. And the look on his face when he entered the room a few moments ago clearly indicated that he was going through some major drama. She could only guess that it had something to do with Potter mysterious absence from classes that whole week.

The entire school had been buzzing about both Potter and Blaise's absence. A first year Hufflepuff spread the rumor that he saw Potter in the hospital wing, under heavy guard. No one knew why. Millicent hadn't been able to pry any information out of Neville, who was completely mum about the whole subject. The rest of the Gryffindors looked despondent and sulky with the loss of their leader. Things had never looked so grim for the usually high spirited lot. It was a mystery indeed.

Draco slammed the door to his bedroom and immediately set the place alight with whirling objects. Cologne bottles exploded, clothes flew from the armoire and anything else that was not nailed down ended up smashed.

He flopped down on the bed panting. This was so frustrating!! He banged his fists on the plush comforter. It had been a week since that bloody stupid argument with Harry in the infirmary. He hadn't been able to get back into the infirmary at all. Madam Pomfrey must have added some special wards to the place to keep everyone out who wasn't a patient.

Draco knew that he should just forget about Harry. Move on with his life. Somehow deal with this Pansy mess and move as far away as he could from all of this. But every time the thought entered his mind, his throat would tighten and breathing became difficult. It was stupid, he knew. How could he have let one person consume his life so much? Harry had always consumed him, ever since first year. But what had now been hate had switched to an all-consuming love.

He had lost Harry for sure now. Harry would never deal with him knowing he was engaged to somebody else. And damn that Severus! He had placed all kinds of doubt in Harry's head about his sincerity. Hell, now even he wasn't sure that Harry had been serious about him! And now his godfather had been avoiding him all week. Draco had wanted to confront him about the things he had said to Harry.

A knocking at the door brought him out of his reverie.

"Go the bloody hell away!!"

The knocking continued. Snarling, Draco jumped from the bed. Whoever this was, they were going to be hexed from here to Sunday!

Draco jerked the door opened. "Are you deaf?? I said, go away!"

Draco found himself looking into Blaise's eyes. "Well, I'm deaf now." Blaise stuck his finger in his ear and gave Draco a sheepish smile.

All traces of Draco's anger melted away at the sight of his friend. "Blaise! Get in here!" He pulled the boy into his room and shut the door. "How are you? When did you get here?"

Blaise looked around the room for a moment, trying to find somewhere to sit down. Most of the furniture had been upended. Draco quickly righted an armchair and Blaise sat down.

"Got back early evening. Mum told me that you and Pansy came by at St. Mungo's during hols. I guess I was kind of out of it."

Draco nodded. "Are you OK, now? I mean…what happened?"

Blaise shrugged. "Not really sure what happened. Had some sort of major magic drain, the Healer said. Found drugs in my system. Mum went nutters over that one. They said I OD'd. She almost pulled me out of Hogwarts to send me to some rehab place. I practically had to make an Unbreakable Vow with her to promise I wouldn't ever do that again."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, well at least you didn't have to get married to stay out of rehab."

Blaise smirked. "I heard. I guess congratulations are in order."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't even think about it. As soon as I can work this all out, that's over. I'm not marrying her."

Blaise grinned. "Yeah, whatever. Like Pansy is actually going to let you go now that the ring is on her finger. You're as good as married my friend. Mum says that's the battle right there. Get the ring on."

Draco repressed a shudder. "Yeah, well I guess she would know."

Blaise jerked his head up. "What was that?"

Draco frowned and then sat down on the bed. "Nothing, just forget it. I don't want to talk about Pansy anyway."

Blaise nodded solemnly. "I'm glad to be back. I hated being at St. Mungo's. Then Mum took me to the villa in Italy so I could finish recovering there. All that nice sunshine and whatnot. I'm feeling good now."

Draco eyed the bronze man's skin. He did look much healthier and better the last time he'd seen him. He was in a Stasis Charm bubble with all kinds of spells going on around him.

"Blaise? Do you remember what happened? Anything at all?"

Blaise frowned. "It's a bit hazy. I just remember being at your house and fighting with you, about Harry. And then you left and we started having the most amazing sex…fuck…it was mind-blowing. And then there was this pain. It was torture, like the Cruciatus and then nothing. I woke up and they said I had been in St. Mungo's for a week."

Draco looked alarmed. "Did you tell anyone that? That Harry was there?"

Blaise tilted his head. "No, I didn't. I mean, who would've believed that anyway. Me and Harry Potter, fucking in your bed at Malfoy Manor? They would have had me committed. I told my Mum though."

Draco stiffened. "You told her? What did she say? Fuck, Blaise! She may tell my Mum!"

Blaise looked down at his fingernails. "Look, sorry alright? Things were pretty crucial for a while, ya know? I thought I was going to die or something. I just wanted her to know some things, that's all. She was kind of upset, mostly scared that the Dark Lord would find out that I fancy the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. She was also mad that I had cheated on Dean. She kind of liked him, even though he was Muggle-born."

Draco hardly heard a word that Blaise had spoken. His mind was fixated on Demonia Zabini telling his mother about Harry being in the Manor. This still may turn out to be a disaster anyway.

"Blaise! Are you sure she won't tell my Mum? I can't risk her finding out about that."

Blaise looked hard at Draco. "I don't think she will. Besides, she's got a new husband. She's not really thinking about anything else but spending his money. But look, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to Gryffindor Tower." He stood up.

"Why?"

He smirked. "I want to talk to Dean. He'll want to know I'm back. Have you seen him? Mum wouldn't let me do anything but lay around at the villa. No disturbances."

Draco nodded. "I'm sure he will. He hasn't been looking too hot these days. None of the Gryffindors are."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, Potter has been in the hospital wing. They're hushing it all up, of course." Draco looked down when he said it.

Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "He was probably trying to save the world again. He does do that a lot. Save everybody. Look, I'm sorry for how I jumped to conclusions at your house. But you had to see how that looked from my point of view. Harry's in your bed with your pajamas on, I mean…come on. You would have jumped to the same thing. But it's good that you and he put aside your differences. I can't even imagine how that could've happened! And you didn't even tell me! You are the master Slytherin, Draco."

He headed for the door and Draco's stomach churned with anxiety and want. Should he? Maybe he could find out some information on Harry from one of the Gryffindors.

"Blaise, wait!"

Blaise looked back at him.

"I'm coming with you."

-------

Severus sped down to the dungeons. His erection was screaming for release and he intended to take care of it as soon as he was in his chambers. The sight of Potter coming had excited the older man to a level that he hadn't experienced before.

He knew it was wrong. A sexual relationship with a student, even one that was of age, was prohibited. Severus wasn't sure what had come over him that he was willing to set aside his career for this, but for some reason, he just didn't care.

He hurriedly moved to unlock his chamber door when he was roughly pushed against the hard castle walls. A hand tightened around his neck.

Severus gasped and his eyes widened in shock and fury.

"Lupin! What the hell are you doing?"

Remus growled softly and pressed hard against the slightly taller man.

"Where've you been, Severus? It's kind of late to be wandering the corridors."

Severus twisted and reached up to shove the man's hand away from him, but Remus only held on tighter. Severus was unnerved by the strength the thin man was exuding. His mind raced to calculate when the full moon was.

"I'm not a student, Lupin. I'm free to wander wherever I want. I certainly don't need your permission. Now kindly release me." He realized that the full moon was the very next night. Lupin was extremely aggressive now.

Remus' eyes had a feral look about them. He leaned in closer to Severus and ran his nose across his cheek. He pulled back, his eyes darkening in anger.

"You smell of him. You have been with him, then?"

Severus swallowed and quickly covered his momentary lapse. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Remus growled again and slammed Severus' head against the castle wall again. Severus bit his lip and fought against the pain that crashed into his head. He struggled to focus.

"Don't lie to me, Severus! I can smell his essence on you. I smell your lust…your desire." He reached down and roughly grabbed Severus' erection, making the older Slytherin grunt in response.

Severus pushed against Remus suddenly, catching the other man off-guard for a moment. He hastily grabbed his wand and shoved it in Remus' face.

"I would suggest that you return to your cage immediately, Lupin, lest a nasty accident happen to you down here in these dungeons. Don't ever touch me again."

Remus laughed softly and then with a speed that Severus wouldn't have thought possible of someone their age, Remus snatched Severus' wand out of his hand and jammed him up against the wall again.

"That's not very nice, Severus. I think I've been nothing but nice to you, haven't I? All of these years and you haven't played nice at all. And now you're not playing nice by Harry." Remus nuzzled against Severus' neck and slowly licked the skin below his earlobe.

Severus gasped and a groan escaped his mouth. His erection strained hard against his robes, already aroused beyond belief from the earlier activities. Remus growled again and bit down hard on Severus' neck. The potions master cried out in mixed pain and pleasure and his knees buckled. Remus sucked the hot skin, which was now bruised and bleeding. Severus moaned softly, the bite somehow rendering him pliant and unresisting. Remus tugged Severus toward the door, not releasing his grip on the man's neck. Severus staggered towards Remus, his hands coming up to grip his shoulders.

They tumbled into the room and Remus waved the door closed with the wand and then tossed it to the floor, his hold on Severus never loosening. He dragged Severus to the couch and let him drop there, like a dog drops his favorite chew toy. Severus blinked dazedly, his skin hot and flushed and his cock screaming for attention. His eyes rested on Lupin, who hovered over him with a dangerous glint in his eye and wicked grin on his face.

Severus bolted.

Or at least he tried to bolt.

"Accio wand!" The slim piece of wood flew from the floor and towards his outstretched hand. His eyes widened in dismay when Remus calmly batted the wand away with his hand and it flew across the room, skittering under a large book case.

"I see you still want to play rough, Severus. As you wish."

Severus jumped up and was immediately grabbed by Lupin, who tore at his robes. The black cloth split easily, buttons flying in every direction. Remus tugged at the now open material, revealing the pale, but heavily muscled chest. Severus gasped when Remus lunged at him, and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He tried to push the man away from his sensitive flesh, but his hands weren't cooperating. Neither was his body. His cock throbbed painfully and his breathing had picked up significantly.

Remus sucked the hardened bud hungrily and Severus moaned again. His hands moved quickly to the front of Severus' trousers and he grabbed his thick manhood through the material. Severus' hips bucked and Remus let go of his nipple. In one swift move, he tore at the trousers until the ties gave way and they pooled at Severus' feet. Remus cupped him again, stroking hard and Severus latched onto Remus' upper arms, trying to steady himself.

Remus grinned and Severus stared back at him with pure loathing.

Remus snarled at the look and he roughly spun him around, almost tripping him as his feet got twisted in the pants. Remus shoved Severus head first into the couch, not caring how he landed. Severus struggled to push himself upright and he hissed angrily at the treatment.

"Fuck you, Lupin!!"

Remus laughed and dropped behind Severus. He pushed Severus hard against the couch and ran his finger nails down Severus' back, causing the other man to twist away from the stinging stimulant. Remus lowered himself further and roughly spread Severus' arse cheeks apart and pressed his nose deep into the cavity, sniffing. Severus bucked in shock and he struggled to pull away from Remus, but Remus' grip on him was ironclad. He continued scenting his mate and slowly began caressing the puckered pink flesh with his tongue.

Severus gripped the couch pillows tightly and fought back a howl. What the hell was he doing? Remus Lupin was licking his arse hole! Was this anymore unreal then being fucked by Potter or him giving the boy a blowjob less than an hour ago? But those thoughts rapidly disappeared when Remus' tongue breeched his tight muscle. Severus whimpered pathetically and he shamelessly worked his hole against the forceful tongue.

Remus growled and began fucking him in earnest with his tongue. Severus sucked in his breath and fought to keep himself in check, but it was feeling so good and no one had ever done this to him before. He pressed back further, writhing against Remus when suddenly Remus pulled away with a sloppy wet sound.

Severus tried to not to mourn the loss. He felt himself start to flush with embarrassment at being so wanton and allowing Lupin to do this to him. Anger began to course through him.

He had little time to let his anger grow, before a much larger intruder was at the backdoor.

His eyes flew open when Remus covered his back with his body and bit down hard on his shoulder. He jerked in reflex and hissed at the pain. Again, he felt lightheaded and relaxed and he felt the breech of Remus' cock plunge into his body. Severus hissed again, as the pain and pleasure twisted perfectly throughout his nerve endings.

Remus pulled out slow, tightened his grip on Severus and slammed back into him.

It was a nasty, ugly _fuck_. Severus' face was pressed deeply into the couch and he moaned against the plush coverings. The punishment that Remus was doling out into his hole was brutal, but Severus didn't even care. Not even Potter had taken something from him quite like this. Severus normally was not a bottom, but he had done it before, particularly during his early Death Eater days. Those fuckings had been pure hell and pain, but this was different.

Remus had simply taken what he wanted, just like Potter had. He hated to admit it, but it excited him more than anything else ever had.

Severus pushed back against Remus, straining and pumping, his balls tightening with each thrust. Remus' hands were on his shoulders, driving hard and the sweat of their efforts pooled on both the furniture and each other.

Severus' cock was pressed against the couch and each time Remus slammed into him, it rubbed deliciously against the fabric. It wasn't long before the familiar tightening hit his groin and soon he was grunting his release. His vision darkened and he lolled against the couch, his cock spurting his seed between the cushions.

He felt Lupin's hands tighten painfully on his shoulders and soon he was growling in a low, feral voice, his hips straining hard against Severus's sweaty back. Severus felt the pulsing cock deep inside of him and he stifled another groan. He wouldn't give Lupin the satisfaction.

Remus panted and he pulled out from Severus with a plopping sound. His spent member was still semi-hard and he ran his hands over it, watching Severus with slitted eyes. He stood up.

"Turn over, Severus."

Severus looked around him and saw Lupin standing behind him, stroking his cock. He pushed himself up and grimaced at the ache and the feeling of semen running down his buttocks. He sat on the edge of the couch and ran a hand through his hair. He eyed the werewolf warily.

"I think we're done for the night."

Remus cocked his head to the side. "Mmmmm…I don't think so." He moved closer to Severus, who was now looking at Remus' cock like it was some sort of dangerous creature.

"No."

"You still want it rough, eh?"

"I said no, Lupin!"

"Did he tell you no, Severus? Did you listen to him?" His amber eyes glinted maliciously.

Severus gazed back evenly. "He didn't."

Remus hissed and he grabbed Severus by the throat, pushing him back into the couch again. He brought his face close to his and snarled, "He's not for you."

"He's of age."

"He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't himself then. It's not right!"

"And this was? Pray tell how this was any different."

Remus stiffened, but then relaxed his hold on Severus' neck. He brought his lips into contact with Severus' mouth. He gently kissed him, but Severus held his lips stubbornly tight. Remus growled and bit Severus' lip angrily. Severus pushed Remus away and put his hand to his bloody lip.

"Animal…" he hissed.

Remus pulled away from Severus and stood up. He looked at Severus who watched him with a deadpan expression. Remus quickly put on his clothes and pulled his wand. He cast a cleaning spell on himself and then looked at Severus.

"It'll take much more than that to get the stink off of me, Lupin."

Remus clenched his fist, but didn't say anything more. He turned and left the room.

Severus watched him go and then he slowly got up. He retrieved his wand and called a house-elf to remove the couch coverings and bring new ones. He then went to take the hottest shower he could stand.

When he finally drifted into a restless sleep, green eyes filled his head.

Mixed with amber.

------

Harry quietly crept out of the hospital wing. He couldn't take that place another second. Besides, if he were released in the morning, he would most likely run into his entire House, even though it was Saturday morning. He wasn't ready to deal with any of them right now. It was two in the morning and it was most likely that the common room would be empty.

He had just arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait and was about to give the password, when he realized he didn't even know what it was. He sighed and tried the last one he remembered, which was more than a month ago. He was not surprised when the Fat Lady just looked at him impatiently.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw Blaise walking up towards him. A sudden image flashed through his head at the sight of the other boy and he raised his hand to his head, feeling lightheaded.

"Hey! Are you OK?" Blaise hurried to Harry's side as he swooned on his feet. He gripped the frame of the painting quickly. "Draco said you are supposed to be in the hospital wing."

Harry blushed and looked at Blaise. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a bit dizzy that's all. What are you doing here?"

"The same could be asked of you, Potter. You're not supposed to be out of bed, are you?"

Harry started at the sound of the painfully familiar drawl. He looked around Blaise and saw Draco leaning against the wall, staring at Harry with a scowl.

Harry frowned and then straightened up. He wasn't going to let Draco get to him, not again. Thoughts of Snape's threat loomed in his mind.

"I was going to be released in the morning anyway. I just decided to leave earlier."

Blaise looked concern as he took in Harry's pale features and dark circles under his eyes. "Are you sure about that, Harry? You don't look so good."

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw Draco stand up and slowly walk towards them. "Potter never listens to anybody, do you? He probably broke out."

Harry backed away from the two Slytherins. "I told you, I'm fine. You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

Blaise looked hurt. "I came to see you, Harry. I just got back tonight. I've been in Italy with my mother after I got sick." He didn't see the startled look that Draco gave him.

Harry stiffened and guilt washed over him. "Oh, Blaise! I'm sorry, for all of that. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're OK, right?"

Blaise smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. Look, don't blame yourself for that. It was some sort of magic drain because of the drugs I took. I didn't tell them where I got it though. And I didn't tell them I was with you. I didn't want you to get in trouble."

Somehow Harry doubted that was what happened, but he didn't argue. "Er..thanks, Blaise. I'm just glad that you're OK. I guess you want to see Dean? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

Blaise shook his head and Draco swung to look at him again. "Actually, Harry. I really want to talk to you. I want to continue where we left off. I'm going to break it off with Dean."

Both Harry and Draco had identical looks of shock on their faces.

Harry shook his head but before he could speak, Draco beat him to it. "Why the fuck would you do that, Blaise?"

Blaise turned and stared at Draco. "Because I want to, that's why. Since when do I have to run things by you? I hope we don't go through this again. Is that why you came up here with me, to lecture me?" He rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry. "Harry?"

"Blaise, Dean is my friend. I couldn't do that to him. He would never forgive me!"

"You weren't saying that at Draco's house now were you?"

Harry blushed scarlet. "Look, I can't really talk about that now. I mean, things were kind of crazy back then. Don't break up with Dean."

Blaise's eyes sparked with anger. "Oh…so you just fucked me and now you're dumping me?"

"Blaise, no! It's not like that. I mean…god, don't take it like that. I don't want to hurt Dean. You know that."

"That didn't stop you before."

Harry sighed and Draco smirked. Harry gritted his teeth and turned away from him. It was too painful to look at him right now.

"Come on, Blaise. Let's go. Potter obviously just uses people to get what he wants." A flash of pain crossed his face, but he quickly covered it.

At this Harry's head snapped up. "You know what, Malfoy. Fuck off! You know a bit about lies, don't you?"

Draco whipped around and narrowed his eyes. "At least I'm not screwing my friend's boyfriend, Potter!"

"No, you just steal them from under their noses, that's all. And then go and have secret engagements and lie about it and how you feel!"

"I didn't have a secret engagement! There wasn't any time to tell, that's all! And I never lied about how I felt. I'll leave that up to you and you're fucking demon!"

Blaise was looking at the two of them with growing anger. What the hell were they yelling about?

Harry balled his fists. "Just shut up about that, Malfoy! I said I was sorry, OK?"

Suddenly the portrait flew open and Colin Creevy's head popped out of the hole. His eyes widened when he saw Harry.

"HARRRRYYYYYY!!"

Harry winced at the shout.

"It's Harry, everybody! He's out here with Malfoy and Zabini. They were the ones shouting."

Harry groaned when he saw several heads appear around the corner of his common room. Dean moved forward and stepped out into the hall. He smiled when he saw Blaise.

"Blaise! You're back! Why were you out here shouting?" He moved to give his boyfriend a hug. Blaise pulled away from him and Dean looked confused. "What's wrong, Blaise?"

Blaise nodded at Harry. "Ask him." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Dean looked at Harry. "What? What's going on?"

Harry looked desperately at Blaise and then back to Dean. "Dean, nothing OK. It's a complicated thing that's happening and people don't know all the facts. Just…look…I'll talk to you later about it. I just can't do this right now."

Dean frowned and turned back to his boyfriend. "Blaise? Is this about Malfoy and Harry? I know about that if it is."

At this, Blaise puffed up and looked at Draco, who suddenly looked like he wanted to be anywhere but right there. "What's he talking about Draco?"

Draco shot daggers at Dean, who stared back defiantly. "Nothing, Blaise. I'm going back to Slytherin. You have fun in this tower of hell if you want." He stormed off, but not before sending a glance at Harry that could've meant anything and left the group to stare at his retreating back.

Harry didn't wait around to see anymore and he hurriedly entered the common room, only to be waylaid by several of his housemates, all clamoring loudly at his midnight hour return.

He was just about to lose his mind and scream at all of them to shut up, when another voice called from the vicinity of the fireplace.

"Oi!! What's all this ruckus…? Shut up!!"

Ron's ginger head appeared over the back of the couch. He clutched a bottle of Firewhiskey. He struggled into a sitting position and glared at his housemates.

"A bloke's trying to get some sleep, yeah? Go to bed!"

Colin said excitedly, "But Harry's back! He's back!"

At this Ron finally noticed Harry standing off to the side. His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah…so it would seem."

"HARRRYYYYYY!!!" Hermione flew from the top of the steps and ran up to him. She threw her arms around him. Ginny was right behind her. "Harry? Are you OK?"

Harry's gaze rested on her face. "I'm tired. I just want to go to bed."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Did Madam Pomfrey let you leave? It's the middle of the night."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to stay there anymore. I just want to be in my own bed."

"You just left? Harry! Do you know how dangerous that is? You need to go back. What if…" Hermione looked around the room at all the eager faces staring at them. She lowered her voice. "What if you need more…time?"

Ginny pushed her way into Harry's face. "Who cares as long as he's back! Oh, Harry. I missed you so much!" She grabbed him into bear hug and attempted to kiss his lips.

"Gi-nn, Ginnyyy…" Harry tried to pull away from her, but she held him tight. "Let go of me!!" He pushed her away angrily and Ginny stumbled a bit. She straightened her nightshirt and glared at him.

"What's wrong with you, Harry?" She moved closer to him and he back-pedaled away.

"Leave him alone, Ginny!" Hermione said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Hermione!"

Ron managed to pull himself off the couch and stagger over to them. "Yeah, Ginny, do as Hermione says. Leave him alone. He doesn't like girls anyway. He's likes them long and stiff apparently."

Hermione looked aghast and Ginny glared at her brother. "Shut up, Ron! You've been saying that crap for days now. I don't believe you!" Ginny shouted.

Ron turned up the bottle and drank straight from it, letting most of it slosh onto his clothes. Ginny tried to take the bottle, but Ron snatched it away from her and then pointed his finger at Harry.

"You're Harrrrry Potttttter, right? He's my best…mate. But you know…he lied to me. And he used my sister…and he's been shagging a fucking Slytherin…Malfoy!! He's a pouf…and he didn't even tell me! And he's been possessed by a demon all year…and I didn't even know! I didn't even see it."

"Leave him alone, Ron. He's been through enough." Hermione whispered.

Ron turned furious blue eyes at her and he snarled, "Don't talk to me, Hermione! I can't believe what you did with Seamus. I…"

"Ron," Harry said, "I didn't use Ginny…I'm sorry about hurting her, but I didn't use her."

"So you admit to shagging Malfoy, Harry? That dirty, fucking Malfoy! His dad tried to kill you and Ginny with that stupid diary and at the Ministry. Bellatrix killed Sirius, your own godfather! He's tried to get us expelled and told all those stories to Rita Skeeter! And you've been shagging him!!"

Harry stared at Ron as the entire common room went deathly quiet.

"How could you, Harry?? Why? Malfoy?? And the things you said and did…how could you say those things?" The hurt that was on Ron's face broke Harry's heart.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "Ron! You know Harry wasn't himself. He didn't mean to say or do those things! Why are you bringing this up now, in front of everyone? Harry's your friend!"

Ron jerked his arm away from Hermione. "Is he, Hermione?? He hasn't been talking to me at all this year, hiding things, doing things with Malfoy. That's not my best mate! I don't know who that is, but that's not the person I've known for the last seven years!"

Harry didn't say anything and he looked around the common room. Those who were left were looking at the scene in horror. Colin's eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at Harry.

"H-Harry, is that true?" Colin whispered fearfully. "You like…Malfoy?"

Ginny huffed impatiently. "Of course he doesn't! Ron's drunk as you all can see! He doesn't like Malfoy! Tell them, Harry!"

Harry felt sick and the thudding in his brain was growing to a proportion that was starting to scare him. His magic felt weird…coursing through him in crazy rolling waves. He closed his eyes.

A commotion at the front entrance caught everyone's attention. Harry turned to see Dean pushing his way into the common room. He spotted Harry and marched right up to him.

"Harry! Tell me it's not true! Tell me that you didn't shag my boyfriend!!"

Ron spluttered on his drink again. "Zabini?? The-Zabini-you-kissed-by-the-lake, that Zabini?"

Harry felt the rolling waves building inside of him. Lights were flashing on and off in his mind and the room tilted. He stared back at Dean, whose angry face changed to one of surprise at he looked back at Harry.

"Answer me, Harry! Did you shag Blaise?!"

Harry started to laugh, a long low drawling sort of sound that began rising in pitch. Dean fell back some and Hermione looked on nervously. Ron swayed on his feet, while Ginny gaped open-mouthed at Harry's maniacal laughter.

Dean shouted, "What's so funny? You think it's funny, Harry? I thought you were my friend!" He ran forward and shoved Harry hard.

Something snapped in Harry. He didn't know what, but all of sudden he had grabbed Dean and had slammed him into the window…through the window. And Dean was clinging to his outstretched hand and he was yelling and Harry was laughing away because he had climbed up onto the ledge with Dean. Somewhere in his mind he could hear the screams of his housemates….Hermione and Ginny and some of the other girls….maybe Colin.

And then someone was pulling him and Dean back into the common room and Dean's face was white as chalk and for a black boy that was pretty amazing. And Harry kept laughing because for some reason he couldn't stop. And he didn't stop until Ron hit him hard with that stupid bottle and it hurt like hell and Harry looked at him.

"Ron, why did you do that?"

And then he hit the floor with a resounding thud.


	22. Dirty Pretty Things

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has hung in there with me and who continue to read and review. I fully intend to finish this, so even though it may take me some time to update now, I haven't abandoned my first baby...**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**warning: slash sex scene.**

**Dirty Pretty Things**

"Get Professor McGonagall!!!"

"No!! They'll put him back in the hospital wing forever this time!"

"What's wrong with him?? He almost killed himself and Dean!"

"He wasn't going to really do it! He was just kidding. You heard him laughing!"

"That wasn't a 'ha-ha' laugh! That was an "I'm really crazy and I'm You-Know-Who's right hand man" kind of laugh! He tried to kill me!"

"Dean, he did not! Harry wouldn't do that! He's been under a lot of pressure. He hasn't been well. But we need to get Professor McGonagall."

"What's going on? Why is Harry on the floor bleeding?"

"Neville, it would take too long to explain. But Ron hit him in the head with a bottle. He's been out cold and we can't wake him up. I even tried to enervate him, nothing is working."

Neville peered down at the drawn and worn face of his most famous housemate. A nasty, purple colored knot was growing on Harry's forehead. Ron looked on guiltily from his seat on the back of the couch, while Hermione and Ginny crouched over him. Dean, Colin and another fifth year hovered nearby.

"Someone go get Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said, as she gently touched the knot on Harry's head. Rivulets of blood had flowed down the side of his face and onto the ancient carpet.

"Is it the drugs?" Neville whispered as he sat down on the floor next to Hermione. "Maybe he's OD'd or something."

"I don't know, Neville! Just…go get Madam Pomfrey!"

"Wait! He's moving!" Ginny hissed. She pushed Hermione to the side and lowered her face over Harry's. "Harry?"

Harry blinked once and the room swam into focus. He cringed as a pair of brown eyes hovered anxiously over his face.

"What…what's going on?" Harry struggled to sit up, but the pounding in his head and the blood racing through his veins, temporarily immobilized him. He swayed dangerously and he felt hands on his back. His mouth felt like cotton.

Ginny looked him hard in the face. "You don't remember what happened?"

Harry's hand flew up to his head. "Ouch! Someone hit me…wait…" He looked up to see Ron leaning against the couch. "You hit me with something!"

Ron crossed his arms and looked angry. "You were acting like a mad-man, Harry! You jumped out the window with Dean! You were going to jump with him!"

Harry blinked slowly and twisted his head to look at Dean. "I-I don't know what to say, Dean. I'm…sorry." He bit his lip and shook his head. "I don't know what happened. Everything…is so weird in my head."

Dean stomped forward with his eyes flashing angrily. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Harry, but stay the fuck away from me and Blaise! If half of what I've heard about you is true, you're mental! You should be in St. Mungo's! If you come near me again, I'll report you and tell the whole school you're a drug addict!"

He turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs. Harry stared after him. Hermione turned worried eyes to Harry. She touched his arm.

"It'll be OK, Harry. He's just upset. He'll come around. Come on, let's get you up and to Madam Pomfrey." She pulled his arm, but Ginny pushed her hand away.

"He's not going back to the hospital wing, Hermione! She'll never let him out!" She looked hard at Harry. "You don't want to go back there do you, Harry?"

"No, I just want to go to my own room." He struggled to stand up and Ginny helped him. Ron snorted from the couch.

"Ginny, you're wasting your time. I told you, you have tits, not bits."

"Piss off, Ron!" Ginny snapped. "You're just jealous because I'm going to work through all of this and your slut of a girlfriend slept with some other bloke."

Ron glowered darkly and Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You know what, Ginny? I'm sick of your dirty mouth! Maybe you need to ask your brother why I dated Seamus in the first place. You both act so high and mighty, but don't look at your own mess! You both can go to bloody hell!"

She looked apologetically at Harry, who was still holding onto Ginny's arm. She ran to her room.

Ron's scowl deepened as he watched Hermione disappear up the staircase. He looked back at Harry and Ginny. "Yeah, you both can go to bloody hell," he said weakly. He staggered off towards the male dormitories.

Neville and Colin both looked sad as they gave Harry sympathetic looks. Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"Don't worry about them, Harry. It's OK. I'll take care of you. They're not real friends if they abandon you at the first sign of trouble, right? I've always been here for you, haven't I? Please let me take care of you."

Neville and Colin moved forward to help Harry. "We'll take him, Ginny. It's no problem, he's right next to my room."

"NO! It's…fine. I'll take him, Neville. Don't trouble yourself, since it was you who started the whole thing about him taking drugs in the first place."

Neville blanched and swallowed hard. "Ginny! I would never do anything to hurt Harry! I didn't want it to get out like this! I don't know who spread the rumor, but it wasn't me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Harry, who appeared to not even notice what was going on.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get you to bed."

Harry looked at her and nodded. Anything to get him to his room and away from his housemates.

Harry didn't say a word as Ginny led him upstairs to his room and directed him to the bed. She looked around for some pajamas and found a pair in the dresser by the wall. She handed them to him.

"Put those on, Harry."

Harry looked at the pajamas and then at her. He had no intention of getting undressed in front of her.

Ginny seemed to read his mind. "Oh, come off it, Harry. It's nothing I haven't seen before. And you must really think I'm a horrible person if you'd think I'd take advantage of this situation." She huffed and crossed her arms, frowning. "You must really hate me."

Harry sighed. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I'm…Merlin. This has been the worst few weeks of my life. I'm just tired." He stood up and began stripping down. Ginny gasped when she saw the scars on his body.

"Harry! Gods! What happened?" She reached out to touch the slightly puckered flesh.

Harry pulled away abruptly and he hurriedly pulled the pajama top over his frame. "It's nothing, Ginny. I'm fine." Images of tearing his own flesh raced through his mind and he grimaced slightly.

Ginny tilted her head, but didn't comment. Despite his weight loss, the dark shadows under his eyes and unhealthy tone, Harry still looked beautiful to her. She longed to hold him close and cover him with kisses.

She smiled instead. "Well, it's bed for you. Come on, in you go."

Harry chuckled at how much she sounded like her mother. He decided that he wouldn't insist she leave first because he was too exhausted to start another argument. He climbed into his bed and snuggled down into the soft comforter. He shivered and moaned softly and Ginny leaned over him, kissing his lips gently.

Harry snuggled deeper into the soft comforter as tremors continued to wrack his body.

Ginny stood watching him.

"Harry, are you all right?"

Harry emitted a low moan and Ginny made a decision. She climbed into the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him, brushing her fingers through his dark hair.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be perfect. I won't let anyone near you to hurt you again."

--------

Harry woke to see a pale leg draped across his hip. He sat up quickly and saw the leg was attached to Ginny. Ginny?

Harry pushed Ginny's leg away from him and slowly got out of bed. He ached all over and he wasn't sure why. But the bigger question was why Ginny was in his bed.

"Ginny? Wake up." He nudged her roughly.

Ginny grunted and yawned. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Harry.

"You're up. How're you feeling?" She sat up and swung her legs out of bed.

Harry shrugged and cleared his throat. "I hurt. All over."

Ginny smirked. "Well, you did have quite a night. That was quite a scene with Dean and my stupid brother hitting you in the head with a firewhiskey bottle. I should owl Mum and tell her he's become a drunk."

Harry hung his head. "I don't know why that happened with Dean. It…happened so fast."

Ginny came around to stand in front of him.

"Don't worry about them, Harry. It was just an accident. Ron said you've been…well…doing drugs or something. Is that true? I don't believe that crap about Malfoy. And he's engaged anyway. To Parkinson. Everyone knew he was going to marry her. All week, they've been showing off the engagement ring. I think it's ghastly. Big, ugly thing…but they seem happy."

Harry missed the calculated smirk that crossed Ginny's face because he had looked away towards the bathroom.

"Ginny, I'm going to take a shower, OK? Ummm…thanks for looking out for me."

Ginny stepped a bit closer. "It's no problem, Harry. Everyone treated you so horribly. I'm here for you always. It's nice to be…needed again."

Harry winced at the hope that flooded her face.

"Yeah…thanks again, Ginny. Maybe I'll see you later or something."

Ginny's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "Oh…Harry. Yes! You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. I've missed you so much!" She laid her head on his chest. "You have no idea what I've gone through. I love you so much, Harry." She ran her hands over his chest. "I won't ever let you go again, Harry. We belong together."

Harry abruptly pulled away from her. "Ginny, please. Don't start that again. I just want to be friends. Why can't you understand that?"

Ginny looked as though Harry had slapped her, but then her gaze became cool. Harry blinked.

"I understand perfectly, Harry. It's you who don't understand. But you will in due time." She tossed her hair back and left him standing there to gape as she stormed out of the room.

"And everyone is saying I'm crazy!" Harry snarled to himself.

He removed the rest of his clothes and headed for the shower. Harry let the hot water run over him for thirty minutes. His mind was racing with everything that had happened the night before. Snape, seeing Draco and Blaise, the confrontation with Ron, almost killing Dean and now Ginny. And on top of all that, he felt terrible. The ache in his bones continued and he never felt warm. It was the exact opposite of before.

He didn't want to think about Draco. Seeing him last night felt like a knife in his chest. And now Ginny had confirmed the engagement and everyone knowing about it. He had been a fool to get involved with Malfoy. Was it really the demon that had guided him to Draco? That would make sense. But Harry wished it had taken his feelings with it when it left.

Because right now, he felt like he wanted to die.

------

After he had finished showering, Neville poked his head through the bathroom door.

"Harry? You want to go get something to eat? It's almost the end of lunch."

Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten.

"Yeah, I'll go."

Neville beamed and waited for Harry to finish getting ready. He had missed his friend and was extremely worried about his health. Despite Harry's stint in the hospital wing, he looked worse now then he did before the break.

By the time they had reached the doors of the Great Hall, Harry was beginning to have second thoughts. From the sound coming through the doors, it seemed that the hall was still full of students. He had hoped that he would be able to avoid most of them.

"Neville, I think I've changed my mind. I'm not really all that hungry." He turned to leave, but Neville grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Harry! Please. I don't want to eat alone."

Harry sighed. "Fine."

As soon as they entered the hall, it seemed that the noise stopped abruptly. All eyes from every table were fixed on them as they hurriedly walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry didn't look at anybody but quietly picked up a sandwich and forced himself to take a bite.

A low buzz began again as everyone resumed their conversations, albeit the conversations were now all about him.

He looked up when he felt a body sit down next to him. Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you in here because you really need to eat. You've lost a lot of weight. And I'm sorry about abandoning you last night. I just get…so mad sometimes."

Harry grimaced as he choked down his sandwich. "I hadn't really noticed." He put the sandwich back on the plate and reached for some pumpkin juice. His nausea increased.

"Yeah, you have. And you look like you haven't slept in weeks. Are you sure Madam Pomfrey let you leave? Did she say anything to you about…things like what happened last night?"

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know, Hermione. She just acts like I'm going to be the next Voldemort or something, the way she kept looking at me up there." He scowled darkly.

Hermione sighed and lowered her voice. "She's just worried. We all are. I was so scared for you at the…ritual. We all thought you were going to die. We just want to help you. Help you get better."

Harry looked down at his plate. "How many people know about that, Hermione? Everyone is looking at me like I _am_ Voldemort."

Hermione shook her head and leaned in closer. "I don't think anyone knows about that, Harry. Even though Ron is being a prat, he hasn't told anyone. Well…except that stupid outburst last night. But no one was really paying any attention to him. He's been ranting all week about 'people betraying him'. Honestly, he's in a right snit. I wished he would just shut up."

Harry snorted dryly. "Fat chance, that. You know Ron. He's like a Death Eater with a Muggle in its mouth."

"Harry, that's a horrible thing to say!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "So? It's the truth. He's been an arse most of this year. I don't really care right now. He shouldn't have hit me."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't jumped out of the window with Dean, he wouldn't have! Someone had to stop you!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I see you're back to defending him, eh? Guess you two worked things out."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Hardly. Believe me, I've had enough of the Weasleys for this year."

A shadow fell across them and Hermione sat back with an anxious look on her face.

Harry frowned. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Unlike you, Mister Potter, Miss Granger knows when to shut her mouth, albeit, it took the better of seven years for that lesson to sink in."

Hermione's eyes blazed with anger, but she wisely kept quiet. Harry let out a low groan. Please…not now.

Severus' eyes flicked over the top of Harry's head. Harry kept his eyes on his plate. Maybe if he ignored Snape he would go away.

Yeah, right.

"Mister Potter, it would seem that you left the hospital wing without Madam Pomfrey's approval. I believe that a detention will be in order for your usual insolence."

Harry raised a shaky hand to run fingers through his hair. Severus watched the shakiness with interest.

"Mister Potter, you will look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Harry's head whipped up to glare at Snape.

"Anything else…sir?" It was hard to keep the anger out of his voice. And the fear.

Severus took in the boy's pale, sweaty face.

Severus ran his tongue over his teeth. "You will report to detention tonight at seven, Potter. And eat up, you're going to need your…strength." He gave a knowing smirk and turned on his heel. Harry's heart sank and he stared morosely at his full plate.

Neville scooted close to them again. Neville had perfected the art of invisibility whenever Snape came anywhere in the vicinity.

"I'm so glad that I don't have him for class anymore."

Hermione clucked irritably. "He's so unfair! I mean, really! 'It took seven years for that lesson to sink in…' Ughhh…" She glanced up at Harry and frowned.

"Harry? Are you all right? You don't look so good. You should really go back to Madam Pomfrey's."

Harry had gripped the table as a wave of nausea hit him full on. He struggled to keep what little bit of lunch he'd eaten inside of him.

"I'm…fine." He reached for the pumpkin juice, took a sip and promptly vomited right into his plate.

Neville jumped up in shock and banged his leg against the table. He howled in pain and every head turned to stare.

Just in time to see Harry paint another coat of vomit across the Gryffindor table.

"GROSSSSSS!!!"

"EWWWWWWW…"

Harry was mortified, but was in too much pain to really care. As his insides heaved mercilessly, he was astounded to realize that he could still make out Draco's blond hair, which was attached to his very concerned looking face, which was staring at him from the Slytherin table.

Hermione leapt up as well, but reacted much better than Neville. She grabbed her wand and quickly vanished the mess. She started rubbing Harry on his back, trying to calm him down.

Whispers began rising in pitch.

"Merlin, he looks terrible."

"Remind me never to try drugs…"

"I'd take care of him…let him get addicted to me…"

------

Hannah Abbott leaned over and whispered to Ernie at the Hufflepuff table, "Thank god Justin isn't here to see this. He'd be over there playing nursemaid. I don't think I can handle any more Malfoy conspiracy theories."

Ernie rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. He hasn't shut up all week about Harry's disappearance. But now that he's back…"

Ernie glanced at the unfortunate Gryffindor, who was now attempting to shove Hermione away from him, no doubt preparing to flee the Great Hall in utter disgrace.

Ernie turned his attention back to his housemate.

"Justin needs a swift kick in the arse, Hannah. This whole thing has been a right mess. He can't handle someone like Harry. And Malfoy…" He lowered his voice and looked around anxiously. "Malfoy marrying that Parkinson cow is just a ruse. Mark my words, Hannah. This thing is hardly finished. Justin is going to get hurt if we don't step in and stop him from making a bigger fool of himself."

Hannah frowned. "Well, what if we're wrong, Ernie? I mean, everyone knows that Malfoy was set to marry Pansy. They've been together forever. I still can't believe that he was…with Harry. Maybe Justin will get back together with Harry. It would make him so happy."

"Hannah, you didn't see Malfoy's face when he came to our dorm. I know what I saw. Malfoy is only marrying her probably because his mother is making him."

Ernie looked around and lowered his voice. "Malfoy is in love with Harry. And he's going to make life hard for Justin if he tries to pursue Harry again. His father is a Death Eater for pete's sake! Justin is in way over his head if he thinks he can take on Malfoy. If love makes you this stupid, make sure I never fall in love."

"But Malfoy is still engaged. He can't interfere with Harry's relationships! That's not fair! Justin and Harry deserve a chance to be in their own relationship!" Hannah argued.

Ernie stared at her incredulously. "Do you really think that Malfoy cares about what's fair? He only cares about what he wants. And in this case, it's Harry."

They stole a glance at the Slytherin table. Both watched as Malfoy's eyes followed Harry's progress out of the Great Hall. And groaned when Justin entered the hall at the same moment that Harry was leaving and witnessed Malfoy's rage filled silver eyes.

----

Harry just wanted to disappear through the floor. Or Apparate as far from Hogwarts as he could. He couldn't believe he had just threw up in the Great Hall! In front of everyone! What was wrong with him? He felt shaky and he was sweating up a small storm. It felt like ants were crawling all over him.

He had just cleared the hall doors when he felt a hand on his arm. He roughly pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" He hadn't meant it to come out so roughly, but he couldn't help it. The touch practically seared through his skin.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't even bother to see who it was. He just bolted from the hall and ran for the stairs. He made it as far as the top of the staircase when he realized that someone was still right behind him.

"Harry! Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Harry turned and saw Justin panting beside him. His large brown eyes were full of concern and hurt. He approached Harry slowly.

"Harry, I...just wanted to talk to you. Please, don't be mad at me."

Harry immediately felt contrite. "Justin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm…not feeling very well."

Justin nodded slowly and put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a small colored pill.

"Are these why you don't feel well, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened and he reached for the pill. The sight of that little pretty candy suddenly made him feel so much better. If he could just have one.

"Oh…Justin. Thank Merlin. I don't know where you got that, but I don't even care."

Justin closed his hand over the pill and put it back in his pocket. He watched Harry's eyes narrow slightly.

"I got it from Malfoy, Harry. These are drugs! He gave them to you, didn't he? He's got you hooked on drugs??"

Harry slammed a hand over Justin's mouth. "Shhhh…lower your voice, Justin! I don't need the whole school to hear that." He looked frantically around as two first year Gryffindors scurried past.

Justin scowled. "So it's true then? I couldn't believe it when I took this home and had my uncle take a look at it. He's a Muggle pharmacist. He told me it was a very dangerous drug and was going to turn me in for even having it! I could've gone to Muggle prison for this! I knew Malfoy was trouble and I was right!"

Harry grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him the rest of the way upstairs and towards a small alcove.

"Justin, just listen. Malfoy didn't get me hooked on drugs, OK? It's not his fault."

"You're going to defend him even now, Harry? After what he's done? He's a drug dealer and now he's gone and dumped you for Pansy, to get married. And he doesn't even care!"

The sharp pain of Justin's words coursed through him and Harry closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Justin. I don't want to talk about Malfoy."

Justin reached out his hand to rub Harry's arm. Justin had missed him so desperately. He had spent all of Christmas hols trying to think up ways to win Harry back from Malfoy. He knew he would have to be crafty and cunning, traits not associated with Hufflepuff, but he was desperate.

He was all set to bravely challenge Malfoy to a duel when they had returned to school, news that had caused minor coronaries in his Hufflepuff housemates.

Ernie was on his way to fire-call St. Mungo's for Justin, when word had spread that the Slytherin Prince was engaged to Parkinson. Justin had crowed with delight, but upon not being able to find Harry, had turned obsessively paranoid and broodish, and accusing the Malfoy heir of keeping Harry locked in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. Ernie and Hannah had given each other worried looks.

Justin was relieved that Harry didn't pull away. He inched closer and silently wailed at how gaunt and ill Harry looked.

"Harry, I want to help you get better. I know what drugs can do. I had a family member who…got hooked on cocaine. It was a huge secret of course, but I saw what it did to her. She got help and she's doing well now. I want to help."

Harry turned tortured eyes to Justin. "Justin, it's not…that bad. I'm fine. The rumors aren't true. I don't even know how they got started." His eyes roamed over Justin's pocket that held the pill. "How many of those do you have?"

Justin frowned. "A few, why?"

Harry swallowed thickly. "Justin…can I have one? I mean…I can take it to show Madam Pomfrey. I was on my way there." A thin film of perspiration was erupting on his forehead.

Justin pursed his lips. "I can take it for you. I'll go with you." He moved forward to walk around Harry.

Harry grabbed his arm. "No! I don't want you to go. I don't want you to…see me talk to her. Please! It's already bad enough that I have to go to her now. Justin, don't you trust me?"

Justin's insides shrank at Harry's words. "Harry, I-"

"You don't trust me! Fine…then leave me alone. I'll deal with things myself." He turned abruptly and started down the corridor. Justin stood gobsmacked and then rushed after him.

"Harry, wait! I do…I do trust you. I-I just want to be there for you. I still love you! I've been so miserable without you. I forgive you for going back to Malfoy before hols. I know it wasn't your fault. He's been controlling you with these. I want us to be together again, like before, but better. You don't need these, Harry. And you don't need to be alone anymore. I'm here for whatever you want. Please…give me…give us…another chance."

Justin's eyes radiated hope and uncertainty.

Harry stuck his hand out. "Then if you love me like you say, then will you trust me enough to take the pills to Madam Pomfrey…_alone_?"

Justin tentatively reached into his pocket and pulled out five pills. Harry's eyes widened and he let out a long breath. Justin had these all this time? He only needed a couple. He would give the rest to Madam Pomfrey.

Justin felt the pills in his hand. Oh god…if he gave these to Harry…he would be his. Harry would love him for this. It would show that he trusted Harry and what was a relationship without trust? Harry Potter.

Justin loved him so much. He wanted Harry with every fiber of his being. Those moments they had been together last term had been the best of his life. He wanted more…for it to last forever. Justin knew he wasn't special though. He didn't have much that would keep Harry's interest, except unconditional love and someone devoted entirely to his well-being.

He wanted Harry well.

Justin looked back into impossibly green eyes that were surrounded by dark circles of baggy flesh.

He closed his hand around the pills. _Merlin give me strength_….

"No, Harry. I'm not going to give you these. I'm going to give these to Professor McGonagall. She can tell me what to do with them."

Harry snarled angrily and he grabbed Justin and shoved him into the wall. "No you won't give those pills to McGonagall! You're going to give them to me! Now!"

Harry grabbed Justin's wrist and tried to force his hand open. Justin yelped and fought against Harry's attack. Harry was bigger than Justin, but in his weakened state, Justin was able to push Harry away and grab his wand. He pointed it at him. Harry bristled furiously.

"Harry, please! Don't make me use this against you! I love you, OK? But I'll hex you…I will. You're not yourself, right now. You need to go to Madam Pomfrey's right now! I'll take you! But don't do this."

"I'm not going! Just give me the pills, please! I'll do whatever it is that you wanted before, OK? You want a relationship, right? Well, we can do that…but only if you give me one…just one. You can do whatever you want with the rest…Justin…please."

Justin's mind and heart were screaming two very different things. And it was deafening.

His wand hand shook as he pointed it at Harry.

"Harry, please. I-I can't. It's making you sick. Look at how you're acting. This isn't you at all. You just attacked me! You were head of the DA, you fight against Dark wizards and you're the most honorable person I know! And look at you…you're ready to beat me up over these! Harry, can't you see that! You need help!!"

Harry stared at Justin as though petrified. His mouth worked but no sound came out. He fell away from Justin and hit the floor with a loud thump. Justin gaped as he saw who was standing behind him.

Hermione.

With her wand out.

"Hermione? What did you do to him?"

"I just put him in a Body Bind, Justin. I didn't want him to…hurt you or himself." Her mind was keenly tuned into last night's activities.

"He wouldn't have hurt me! He was just a little upset, that's all."

Hermione rolled her eyes and levitated Harry from the floor. "Justin, please don't say anything about all of this, OK? Harry has been through enough. I'm going to take him to the hospital wing."

Justin nodded. "Look, Hermione. I love Harry. I don't know if you knew about us or not, but I would never do anything to hurt him. I know about his drug problem. I just want him better. I won't tell anyone."

Hermione gave Justin an appraising look. He seemed genuinely concerned for Harry's well-being. She knew how doting he was before the holiday. She also knew that Justin was a bit obsessed with Harry, just as Ginny as. That was not healthy and she didn't want to give the Hufflepuff any false hopes.

Even though she did not approve of Draco Malfoy in the least, she saw how much the Slytherin also cared about Harry. And how much Harry had cared about him…at least that's what the images had shown during the ritual.

"Thanks, Justin. Harry will come to appreciate that when he's well. Just give him some time, OK? You've been a good friend to him."

Hermione quickly cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm and hurried away with Harry in tow.

Justin watched them go and he turned to go back down the staircase.

He didn't see the red light of the stunner that hit him in the back.

Nor did he feel the hands that reached into his pockets and removed the pills.

"Ennervate."

Justin blinked. "What the hell…!"

"Obliviate!"

-----

The look on Madam Pomfrey's face when Hermione entered with Harry would have melted granite.

"Put him on that bed, Miss Granger."

Hermione placed Harry on the bed she indicated. "Harry got sick in the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey. He vomited and was shaking and was sweating a lot. And just now, he was threatening another student." She hesitated on mentioning what had happened the night before.

Poppy nodded. "Yes, he's suffering from withdrawal. All these months of taking those drugs were numbed by the demon presence. Now that it's gone and he's no longer being buffered by it, he's hit full scale withdrawal."

Hermione rubbed her hand across Harry's arm. "Will he be all right? How long will he be like that?"

"Not too much longer thankfully. We've finally got what we needed from St. Mungo's."

She pointed her wand at Harry. "Finite Incantantum!"

Harry sat up abruptly and pointed an accusing finger at Hermione. "You hexed me, Hermione! How could you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Poppy.

"Mister Potter! I daresay that you have finally crossed that final line with me! I can't believe the arrogance that you have displayed by simply 'discharging' yourself! And in the middle of the night! Such blatant disrespect…" She trailed off and Harry blinked when he heard an expletive leave her lips.

Harry jumped guiltily and stared at Poppy.

"I'm sorry, I was ready-"

"Do I look like I care that you're sorry? Now hush, while I finish what I'm doing."

She pulled her wand and began casting diagnostic spells over him. After several moments of muttered 'hmmmsss' and 'ohhhhss', she consulted her floating parchment.

Poppy pursed her lips. "You are going through withdrawal from the drugs you've been using. With pure wizarding drugs, there is an antidote that can be taken to help alleviate the suffering. But the drugs you've taken have been mixed with Muggle science or chemistry. This is going to require a different solution. I knew this was going to be a problem when I tended to you during your…ordeal. We have finally received the required ingredients from St. Mungo's for a new potion. Professor Snape has kindly agreed to brew it for you. He said it would be ready tonight. He says you are to get it from him personally so he can explain the instructions."

Harry's spirits sank. Of course it would be Snape. So not only did he have detention with the man, now he had to get a potion from him as well. This was not working out well at all.

"I can give you a Calming Draught to give you a little relief, but that's all I can do. You'll just have to suffer with it until tonight. I'm sorry."

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look and took his hand. "Harry, I can stay here with you if you want."

Harry looked up into Hermione's face. "Thank you, Hermione. I've don't deserve your friendship. After everything that I've done…and…oh…Justin! I can't believe that I did that to him. Is he all right?"

Hermione nodded. "He's fine. He understands and he says he just wants to help. But don't worry about all that right now. Just try to rest until you have to go to Professor Snape and get the potion."

He nodded weakly and took the potion that Madam Pomfrey handed him.

-----

Pansy was afraid of Professor Snape.

Even though he was her Head of House and had never done a nasty thing towards her, the man terrified her.

It didn't help that he was Draco's god-father and that her soon to be husband practically worshipped the ground the man glided over.

She needed some advice about how to handle Draco and his moods. Narcissa hadn't been much help in her owl she had sent, so Pansy decided to take a different approach.

She would ask Professor Snape for advice on Draco.

She had left the Slytherin common room to head to Snape's classroom. She knew he often did detentions on weekends, so he most likely would be in one of the labs.

Pansy poked her head around the door of the potions classroom. She saw no sign of Professor Snape anywhere, but the candles were lit, meaning that he had been there and would return. She noticed a bag sitting on the floor in front of the desk. A Gryffindor tie hung carelessly out of it.

Pansy smirked. A Gryffindor's open bag just waiting for a nice little hex. Pansy pulled her wand and stalked over to it. Let's see…what hex would be hilariously funny to do? She thought for a moment and settled for a bug crawling jinx. She smiled and was just about to cast the spell when she heard a small sound from the corner of the room.

She lowered her wand. Maybe it was Professor Snape in one of the storerooms. But then where was the missing Gryffindor? She frowned and then heard it again. It sounded like a whimper.

Pansy raised her wand again and moved slowly towards the noise. She had passed Professor Snape's desk, a place that no student had ever crossed before. Who would want to? Behind the desk and off to the left was a door, hidden in a small nook. There was another door in there? In all her years here, she had never noticed it before. It was slightly ajar.

Pansy moved toward the door and cautiously peered around it. It looked like another storeroom, but this one had a few pieces of furniture. There was a cauldron sitting in the middle of the table, bubbling softly. And…

Pansy's eyes widened.

Well…there was the missing Gryffindor.

Professor Snape was standing very close to Potter.

Too close in Pansy's opinion.

His hand was caressing Potter's face. Potter looked like he was going to be sick. He also looked suspiciously dazed. Pansy watched in revulsion as Professor Snape's hand grabbed Potter's and pulled it inside his own robes. A look of bliss crossed the potions master's face and he moved forward to gently kiss Potter on the neck.

Pansy's mouth fell open in shock.

Professor Snape was talking.

"Yessss, Harry…just like that." His voice was even lower than normal and he almost sounded like…he loved Potter or something.

She could tell that Potter's hand was moving quickly under the robe.

Pansy backed away from the door, almost tripping over her own feet.

She hurried back to the classroom and ran for the door, her heart thumping in her ears and her stomach twisted in knots.

Professor Snape and Potter?? What until Draco hears about this! He'll never want to touch Potter again.

She froze at the door.

This was wrong. No matter how much she hated Potter, he didn't deserve to be treated like that by a teacher. If he were in his right mind, she wouldn't have really cared. But it was obvious that he was doing this against his will. She had seen that glazed over look on too many faces. It was either a Confundus Charm or the Imperius Curse.

But Professor Snape would kill her if he knew she'd seen what he was doing with Potter. This was none of her business. Potter was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord, so surely he could handle a teacher? But it didn't look like he was handling too much of anything…well, maybe he was handling _something_…like Professor Snape's cock.

Pansy made her decision. She turned around and called out loudly, "Professor Snape?"

A few tense moments passed and Pansy waited, rubbing her hands nervously. She saw Professor Snape appear from the side of the classroom with Potter in tow. She released the breath she had been holding and swallowed thickly at the look of pure rage on the man's face.

"Ummm..Professor. I'm sorry to disturb you but I have a House matter to discuss." She chanced a glance at Potter, who was still standing dumbly behind him.

"And you must discuss this with me right now, Miss Parkinson?" His tone was ice cold.

Pansy raised her head boldly. "Yes, sir. It's important."

"Very well, Miss Parkinson." He turned to Potter, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

If Pansy hadn't known that something was going on, she would've missed the almost imperceptible flick of Professor Snape's wrist in Potter's direction. Potter blinked twice and looked at her.

"You will follow instructions to the letter, Mister Potter. Report back to me any changes that you experience. Now get out."

Harry hurried forward and reached to grab his bag. He looked at Pansy again. She was not looking him in the eye, but slightly past him. And her cheeks were flushed. Had she seen anything?

Harry didn't wait around to find out and he quickly fled the classroom. Once outside he leaned up against the wall and thanked the gods for Pansy Parkinson.

After Harry collected his thoughts, he straightened up and headed away from the classroom. He turned a corner and ran straight into…

Draco.

"Watch where you're go-" Draco hissed, but stopped short. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Harry pulled his bag back onto his shoulder. "Yeah…sorry about that." He walked around Draco.

Draco whipped around and grabbed Harry's arm. "Potter! What are you doing down here?"

Harry scowled. "Back to Potter, eh? None of your business, Malfoy". He jerked his arm out of Draco's grasp. "I don't have to answer to you."

Draco sneered. "Fine, Potter. Be an arse, then. I was just making conversation. Being polite."

Harry smiled. "OK, well here's a polite tip then. Get lost. You're fiancée is just around the corner with Snape. No doubt waiting to show you wedding china."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You were with Snape? How cozy."

Harry ground his teeth. "And what's that supposed to mean? He had something for me!"

Draco scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure he did. His arse in the air for you. Just like everyone else in this fucking school."

Harry turned crimson. "Just shut up, Malfoy! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Oh I don't?? I saw you with him, Potter! I saw you with Severus during the ritual!! That pretty picture's been stuck in my head for weeks!"

Harry paled. "You saw that?? It showed you all…that?"

Draco turned away. "Yeah, I saw you stick it to my godfather. How perfect. And I was there when my best friend had your cock in his mouth!"

Harry's throat constricted and a hollow feeling filled his stomach. He felt tears burning the back of his eyelids. He forced himself to keep it together.

"It wasn't my fault, Draco…it wasn't…" His breath caught and he knew any minute he would probably be crying. How humiliating!

Draco looked at Harry sharply. "Oh my god! Are you about to cry? This is rich."

Harry's tears dried up with the shot of anger that spiked through him. "NO! I'm not crying! Piss off, Malfoy!"

He turned to go, but was grabbed roughly by Draco. "I wasn't done talking to you, Potter!"

Harry shoved Draco's hand away. "Well, I'm done talking to you, Malfoy! Get off me and go find Pansy!"

Draco grabbed Harry's robes and he jerked the boy forward. Harry struggled against Draco's grip, but his bag fell down his arm, hindering him.

Draco snarled, "Potter! Just listen to me! I didn't want this! The engagement just happened. I couldn't stop it!"

"How does an engagement just happen? You had to know about it! You told me you weren't with her anymore!"

"I'm not! I wasn't! My mother…Pansy…she found out…about the drugs and us…and blackmailed me. I didn't want to agree but I didn't know what else to do! You were…gone and I didn't know where you were or how to help you!"

"Well, I'm gone for good now, right? So everything should be just fine for you now! All's well in the Malfoy kingdom! The precious heir is marrying the pureblood princess!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Potter? Did you hear what I just said? You Gryffindors are so fucking stubborn! You don't listen to anything but what you want to hear!"

"I hear just fine, Malfoy! I hear wedding bells for you and Pansy. So just leave me alone!"

"So you can run back to that Hufflepuff? Is that what you want?"

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "What? What does that have to do with anything? You're the one getting married, so don't worry about who I'm running back to! It's none of your business!"

"The fuck it isn't! You are my business and if you think that it's over just like that, then you don't know me very well, Potter!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Draco slamming his lips against his.

Harry instantly responded, dropping his bag to the floor with a crash. He wrapped his arms around his blond lover's neck and worked his lips furiously against him. Draco pulled Harry forward, crushing the boy to his chest, his lips and tongue working just as hard and fast.

They both came up for air, gasping. Draco looked at Harry and Harry stared back, no words between them.

Harry ran his hand gently over Draco's cheek and Draco closed his eyes and turned and kissed Harry's hand.

Harry moaned softly and Draco opened his eyes. He grabbed Harry by his robes and pulled him towards the door of a nearby classroom.

Harry put up no argument. Despite a small weak voice giving some warning about Snape sending him to Azkaban.

Once inside the room, Draco spelled the door shut and pulled Harry back into a passionate kiss, backing up until Harry hit the back of a desk. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair, while Draco nibbled down Harry's neck and collarbone.

Harry moaned and Draco's hand wandered down to the front of Harry's pants. He felt the large erection and Draco gave a groan.

"Gods, Potter…"

Harry sucked in his breath while Draco continued to rub his cock through his pants. Harry quickly put his hand on Draco's.

"Shit, Draco…"

Draco unbuttoned Harry's pants and pulled his cock out. It was warm and thick in his hand and Draco's mouth watered. He quickly got down on his knees and hungrily took him into his mouth.

Harry's cock pulsed in his mouth and Draco sucked eagerly, his hands holding Harry's hips in place. Harry moaned loudly as he felt the wet heat of Draco's mouth pleasuring him.

"God…soo…good…" Harry panted. He looked down to see Draco's lips pursed around his length, sliding in and out of his mouth. Harry whimpered and he thrust forward greedily, wanting more.

Draco pulled Harry's firm arse closer to him, taking him in as far as he could. Harry cried out and came. Draco swallowed the familiar tasting snack. He loved Harry's taste. The cock was still spurting when Draco heard Harry gasp.

"Draco…fuck me…now."

Those words went straight to his already rock hard erection. He was so hard it was painful and he didn't need to be told twice. He stood up so fast that he made himself dizzy.

Harry's head was thrown back and he was yanking his pants the rest of the way down. He sat back on the table, with his arse right at the very edge.

"Now, Draco…please…"

Draco hurriedly cast the lubrication spell and lowered his pants. He ran his fingers down the cleft of Harry's buttocks and felt the tight puckered opening. He pushed his way inside with his fingers and Harry writhed. By the time Draco had the third finger in, Harry sat up on his elbows and looked hard at Draco.

"Show me that you love me…and not her."

Draco's heart pounded at those words.

He pushed the head of his throbbing cock into the hot hole. Harry hissed, but opened his legs wider. He pushed in more and grabbed Harry's thighs. The tight heat almost undid him, but he fought to keep from coming.

He had something to prove.

Draco made love to Harry in that dungeon classroom that night.

Every slow sensual thrust that Draco made sent shivers down Harry's spine. Draco found Harry's prostate and he thrust so gently against it, that Harry was begging and practically in tears from desire.

Draco looked down at the boy beneath him as Harry bit his lip and tossed his head from side to side, whispering Draco's name and encouraging his movements. It was then that Harry opened his eyes and they locked on Draco.

Draco couldn't hold it anymore and his hips bucked forward, slamming into the moist hole. He leaned over and Harry lifted his head to meet his. They were so close their noses were touching and Harry silently mouthed.

I love you.

"God, Potter…only you…always you…" Draco held Harry to him, as he emptied his love into Harry's willing passage.

Draco continued to hold Harry, his breathing heavy. Harry kissed his cheek and Draco looked at him. Harry smiled sadly.

"What are we going to do?"

Draco pulled out of Harry and quickly cast cleaning spells on both of them. He began putting on his clothes.

"I don't know, Potter. But I'll figure out something."

Harry slid off the table and pulled up his clothes as well. "Snape has forbidden me from talking to you anymore. He practically told me he'll have me sent to Azkaban if I do."

Draco's head popped up. "What? He's blackmailing you? I can't believe that!"

Harry snorted. "Well, if he finds out about this…"

"He can't do that! I won't let him. That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah well, he can pretty much do whatever he wants. But he at least gave me the potion for the withdrawal. He could have let me suffer."

Harry had spent the long afternoon doused in sweat and tremors, writhing in pain. Hermione had bravely held his hand through it all, wiping his brow with cool cloths and reading to him. Harry twisted in agony while he tried to find comfortable positions.

The first taste of the withdrawal potion had soothed the sharp ache in his body. He had wanted to cry in relief. He had to take the potion for three days in order to purge him completely of the addiction. He hadn't wanted to think about the rest of his time with Snape. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened, but he knew it was bad, whatever it was.

Draco looked at Harry's face. The dark circles were still there, but not as pronounced.

"I want to kill that Bulstrode fuck for getting you hooked on that shit. Azkaban is too good for him. I'd hex his balls off and watch him bleed."

"He's in Azkaban? Why? How?"

Draco nodded. "We went and found the bloody bastard. Him and that half-breed. He's in Azkaban, but I don't know what happened to the other one."

"You did that…for me?"

Draco stared at Harry for a moment. "Yes."

"Who went with you?"

"Severus and Lupin. Lupin took care of the werewolf, since they're both bloody animals."

Harry frowned at this, but Draco shook his head. "I don't mean it like that. I mean, I don't like werewolves, but Lupin is all right I guess. He's a friend of yours, so he cares about you. He worked hard to help you…and me."

Harry smiled at that. "I know how hard that must have been for you to say. You actually said something nice about someone I care about."

Draco snorted. "Well, don't get used to it. I still don't like Weasley. And Granger…"

Harry held up his hand. "OK…that's enough. I don't want to talk about that."

"Come on then, we need to get out of here." Draco headed towards the door and Harry followed. When they reached the door, Draco turned towards him. He kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'll figure this all out. You…get over this drug thing."

Draco left out of the door and Harry waited a few minutes before he left out. He realized he'd left his bag out in the hall. He picked it up and headed to Gryffindor Tower and a well-deserved rest after the day's activities.

-----

It was past midnight when Harry felt someone standing over his bed. He jumped up, grabbing his wand.

"Lumos!"

Ginny stood there, her hands clenched in a tight fist.

"Ginny? What are you doing in my room?"

"Harry, remember when I told you that you didn't understand that we were meant to be together?"

"Ginny! It's the middle of the night! What the hell do you want?"

"No Harry, it's what do you want."

"I don't have time for games. Just…get out. Please."

"I saw you, Harry. I saw you with him, tonight. I had detention with Snape. And I saw your bag in the hall. I wondered where you were and I saw the closed door. I'm so glad my brothers are inventors, Harry."

A wave of panic went through Harry. "What are you talking about Ginny?"

"I SAW YOU! I saw you with Malfoy!! He was shagging you, Harry and he was sucking you off! And you were letting him!!"

Harry got angry. He threw the covers back and swung his legs out of bed. Ginny didn't move.

"It's none of your business, Ginny! What I do with my personal life is my business!! We're not together anymore, Ginny! I'm tired of this shit…just leave me the fuck alone! Now get out of my room before I do something that I'll regret."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Harry. And I don't regret what I'm about to do. Not at all."

"And what are you going to do, Ginny? Blackmail me, tell everyone?? I don't even give a damn what the hell you do! You have no fucking idea what I've gone through the last few months…so do your worst. I don't give a shit!!!"

Ginny smiled.

And slowly pulled her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Stupefy!!"

Harry didn't duck out of the way fast enough. The spell hit him and he fell backwards onto the bed.

Ginny calmly walked over to him and climbed on top of him. She reached into her robes and pulled out…

A pill.

She leaned over and kissed him.

And lovingly put the pill in his mouth.


	23. Mischief Managed

**A/N: Wow, can you believe that I updated within a couple of weeks from the last chapter? It didn't take me two months this time! Go me!**

**I want to give a big thanks to my reviewers: Tez, Bohemian Snitch, LilyJames Addict, Joker06, Karimi Rose, Asian Tinkerbell, Akkalia, Kay Potter X, Cat in the box, yetagainoverwhelmedwithsuspense, Mia, and my new friend Slytherine.**

**Also big thanks to those who continue to alert, read and put this story as their favorite. :) I was so excited when I passed the 200 mark for reviews. Tell a friend:)**

**Mischief Managed**

Ginny surveyed the unconscious form of Harry on his bed. She ran light fingers across his cheeks, reveling in the softness of his skin. His pouty pinkish lips…

The pouty pinkish lips that had been kissing Malfoy earlier…

With a shriek, Ginny slapped Harry as hard as she could.

And again….and again…

"WHY HARRY? WHAT DID I DO WRONG? GOD…WHAT… did I …do wrong?" Her emotional outburst wrung all the energy out of her.

She looked down at his face and winced at the red handprints all over his face.

"Oh…Harry…I didn't mean to do that…I don't want to hurt you…never want to do that." She rested her face against his hot flesh, still smarting from the blows.

"I can't lose you to Malfoy. I can't. I won't! Why can't you understand that we belong together? From the moment I saw you, I knew that I loved you and that we'd be happy."

She ran her hand down his cheek again. "But now you're ruining it! Or really that stupid Malfoy is ruining everything! I know he's behind all of this, Harry! I know that you are a good person and that he's bewitched you somehow!"

Ginny's mind involuntarily flashed to the images she'd seen earlier. She had seen Harry's bag pushed against the window as she made her way to Snape's classroom for her detention. She had mouthed off to him when he had tried to take points from Gryffindor because her potion was better than another 6th year Slytherin.

She smiled when she saw the bag and knowing Harry the way she did, he most likely had detention with Snape as well. She was curious why the bag was in the corridor, even though it was slightly hidden from view and not with Harry. It was then she noticed a closed classroom door. One of many rooms that often went unused or even noticed.

Fred and George were the most creative blokes she'd ever had the pleasure to come across. Not only had they invented Extendable Ears, but they had also invented Extendable Eyes, which basically did the same thing. Ginny always carried these things with her.

Maybe Harry was inside the classroom. She had tried the handle but it was locked and Ginny thought that maybe Harry being harassed by some Slytherins. They were in the dungeons after all. She had quickly sent an eye and ear under the door and gasped at what she saw.

She saw Draco kneeling in front of Harry, sucking away on Harry's cock. The look on her boyfriend's face was pure bliss. His mouth was slightly parted and his hands were running through Draco's blond hair. Ginny dug her nails in her palms. She had never given Harry a blowjob because she had been too scared to try one. Now she was paying the price for her fear.

She wanted to blast the door apart and send Malfoy straight to hell! How could she have been so stupid? She should have done that for Harry ages ago! What boy didn't like his cock sucked? And now Harry had found someone who would do it, even if it was another bloke.

By the time she looked back into the room, things had changed drastically. Harry now had his legs wrapped around Malfoy, who was slowly pumping into him. Harry's head was thrown back and Malfoy was pressing slow kisses down Harry's neck.

Ginny almost threw up, so great was her anger.

But then she saw Harry mouth the words, "I love you", and the way he was looking at Malfoy frightened her. She saw Malfoy hold Harry very tight as he shuddered through his orgasm and the look of absolute devotion on the Slytherin's face, galvanized her into action.

She pulled the eye from the door, but the ear seemed to be stuck as she yanked on it. She heard Malfoy talking about somebody named Bulstrode and another werewolf that Remus knew and Harry beating his drug addiction.

Ginny had reached into her pocket and lightly fingered the pills she had stolen from Justin earlier that day. She had seen how desperate Harry had seemed to have them, but that stupid Hufflepuff had held out on him and Harry looked angry. She was sure that he would have attacked Justin again if that nosy Hermione hadn't come along.

However, that event turned out to be very good for her. Justin had never seen her coming when she stunned him and took the drugs from him. She had considered leaving him there on the stairs, but that would have raised way too many questions. So she revived him and simply obliviated his memory of her. It had worked beautifully.

Now as she stood outside a dungeon classroom, her breathing heavy and her heart breaking, she knew what she had to do. She saw how much in love Draco and Harry were with each other and it just wasn't fair.

She had loved him first, while Malfoy had spent years tormenting them and causing all kinds of trouble. His own father had tried to kill her with Tom Riddle's diary. How could Harry do this? How could Harry be in love with Malfoy? None of that made any sense.

She was going to make him see reason. And if these little bloody pills were what she needed to make that happen, then so be it. Of course, being a drug addict wasn't exactly conducive for someone seeing reason, but if Ginny could give Harry something he seemed to so desperately want, then he would turn to her.

Ginny pulled open the drawer next to the bed and saw the vial of potion that Snape had given to him. She picked it up and looked at it closely. She didn't dare throw it out, because most likely Snape would come asking about it. But she wasn't going to let Harry have it back, not until he could be firmly convinced that Malfoy was not who he was supposed to be with.

Ginny snuggled down in the covers next to Harry. She was going to leave him stunned for the time being, she wasn't up for a duel or argument with him right now.

* * *

A knocking at the door woke Ginny from her slumber. She glanced at Harry, who was still in the same position that she had left him last night. She quickly pulled the covers up to his neck and hopped out of bed.

She tiptoed to the door and tried to listen to see who was on the other side.

She then realized the knocking was coming through the bathroom.

Neville…

"Harry?" Neville's voice came through the door. "You in there?"

Ginny scurried to the door and opened it. Neville's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ginny? What are you doing in here?"

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms. "I can be here if I want. Harry and I are working things out, thank you very much! What do you want?"

Neville raised an eyebrow. He doubted very seriously that Harry was working things out with Ginny. Things were started to leak around Hogwarts about Harry's "preferences". Dean's accusation about Harry and Zabini was currently confined to Gryffindor, but Dean would never make up something like that. Apparently, Zabini had actually told Dean that he and Harry had shagged at Malfoy's house.

Neville had been a bit confused about that. He knew that Harry and Malfoy had been involved for quite some time now. Millicent had confirmed that bit of story when Neville had questioned her about the Pansy engagement. Millicent confessed that she thinks her friend has gone round the bend, especially if she thinks that Draco is just going to give up Harry.

How Harry had ended up shagging Zabini in Malfoy's house was a bit unclear. Malfoy was known for his jealous rages and would never have allowed Harry to have sex with his best friend. Something really crazy must have gone on for that to have happened.

It wasn't as if the whole notion of Harry and Malfoy wasn't crazy to begin with. Who could have seen that coming? A romantic relationship between the school's two biggest rivals? Actually, it did kind of make sense…

"-ville! I asked you what you wanted. Harry's trying to sleep."

Neville blinked and then sheepishly smiled. "I wanted to know if he wanted to come to breakfast. And if he was feeling better than yesterday."

"Oh. Well no, he's not coming to breakfast and he's feeling just fine, OK?" She started to pull the door closed on Neville's foot.

"Oi, Neville!" a voice called out. "You in there?" It was Ron calling through Neville's bedroom door.

Ginny glanced up and grabbed Neville's shirt by the collar. Neville looked at her curiously.

"It's none of Ron's business that I'm in Harry's room. You won't say anything will you?"

Neville felt uneasy about the whole situation. He wondered why Harry hadn't woken up when Ron shouted. He was loud enough to wake the dead.

Ginny shoved Neville hard and pulled the door closed. She leaned up against it and sighed. She didn't want Ron to start in on her about Harry and blokes again. Even though she knew he was right.

But she did need to talk to him.

She quickly threw on her pants and hurried out of the room and dashed down the staircase before Ron and Neville.

She sprinted into the common room and sat down on a sofa, shoving a second year over rudely.

"Hey!" she cried out.

"Oh, hush!" Ginny said, "it didn't hurt."

Neville and Ron appeared on the staircase and Ginny leapt to greet them. Neville raised another eyebrow and Ginny gave him a stern look. Neville rolled his eyes and headed towards the portrait hole.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ron looked annoyed. "Not now, Gin. I'm hungry."

"It'll only take a second! Stop being such a greedy pig."

He huffed loudly and glared down at her. "What?"

"Tell me about Professor Lupin and his transformations."

Ron's mouth fell open slightly. "Lupin? Why? What do you need to know that for?"

"Just tell me, OK! It's important."

"He changes at the full moon. Like any other werewolf."

"Where does he change, you idiot!"

Ron grumbled and started to walk away, but Ginny grabbed his arm. "Fine! I'm sorry. Look, I need to know. Do you know?"

"He uses his quarters, I think. Or at least he used to use the Shrieking Shack when he was a student here. That git Snape brews that potion for him, so he's not so mental anymore."

"Didn't you tell me that there was a secret entrance to the shack through the Whomping Willow?"

Ron eyed her suspiciously. "What are you up to, Ginny?"

"Nothing. I just want to know. I'm trying to calculate something. Was last night a full moon?"

"I don't know…do I look like a werewolf to you? It gets dark, a moon comes out. I don't pay any attention to it."

The second year that Ginny shoved piped up. "It was a full moon last night. We had work for Professor Sinistra about it."

Ginny smiled a huge grin and hugged Ron tightly. "Thank you, dear brother!" She turned to the second year. "Thanks to you too!"

She ran out of the common room, leaving Ron to gape after her.

* * *

Ginny hurried towards the direction of Remus' quarters. She had never been there, but she had an idea where it was. Most teachers who were not the head of their house usually had their rooms near their classrooms. Ginny hoped that she would be able to find it.

After turning several corridors and not having any luck, she gave up. Maybe Lupin was at the Shrieking Shack after all. Why would he risk transforming inside of the school with all the children here? He surely wouldn't be that stupid.

Ginny ran outside and headed for the Whomping Willow, which stood in the middle of school grounds. She stood gazing up at the shaking branches and then focused her attention to find the little knot against the trunk. It took her some minutes to find it, mainly because she had to keep ducking away from the deadly branches. She seized a stick from the ground, rushed forward and quickly pressed the knot. The tree came to a swift halt and Ginny sighed in relief.

She entered the tunnel that led to the Shack.

"Lumos," she muttered and followed the tunnel.

After what seemed an age, she finally arrived at the dark, dirty house. She climbed the creaky stairs carefully, listening for any sound of life or movement.

"Professor Lupin?" she called out softly. She squinted in the darkness as she entered a large sitting room that was dominated by a large lumpy couch.

She heard a hiss and she jumped, swinging her wand in a large arc. Her hands trembled and she thought that perhaps this was a big mistake. She should have waited for Remus to come back to the castle.

Someone was moving towards her in the dim light.

Ginny shrunk back, her wand still held in front of her.

It wasn't Professor Lupin.

"Either you're pretty brave or very stupid," said an unfamiliar voice.

Ginny raised her wand. "Who are you?"

"Why don't you come a bit closer and find out." The voice was mocking and sarcastic.

Ginny moved back some and stood behind the couch. She glanced towards one of the darkened windows.

"Solariso!"

The window's blackened pane melted away and sunshine filled the room. Ginny turned toward the voice and gasped.

A young man stood chained to the wall. His hands and feet were shackled together, but he was able to move about the room. He wore a white tee shirt and jeans. He looked to be in his early twenties.

When the light filled the room, he had moved back into the shadows, but Ginny saw his amber colored eyes.

Another werewolf.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" Ginny asked. "What you doing here?"

The man didn't answer, but sniffed the air cautiously.

"You're the one that was with that Bulstrode man. The one who's in Azkaban."

At this the man snarled nastily. "He's in Azkaban? Liar!" He jerked forward on the chains and moved in Ginny's direction.

Ginny's wand flew into his face as she jabbed it at him viciously. "Get back! I know some hexes that are good against werewolves! Professor Lupin taught us. He would know!"

The man slowly backed away from her, his eyes on her wand. "What do you want, Red?"

Ginny took a breath. This was better than what she could have hoped. "I need some more of these."

She pulled a pill from her pocket and showed it to him. "I know you know how to get them. Your partner was the one who gave them to my boyfriend."

Nicos looked at the pill and then at Ginny. "I'm hardly in a position to get you anything, don't you think?"

"But you can get them?"

"Of course."

"So can we make some sort of deal?"

"The only deal that I am making is the one that gets me out of here. Can you do that?"

"How do I know you'll help me and not just leave? Or…try to hurt me."

Nicos shrugged. "You don't."

"Then no deal!"

Nicos stared calmly at Ginny. "Fine. But the price just went up." He moved back to the shadows and leaned against the wall.

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms. "And how am I supposed to get you out of here. Professor Lupin must think you're dangerous or something to just leave you here."

Nicos snorted, "I'm not dangerous. He's keeping me here because I won't give him what he wants."

"What does he want?"

"I don't think you need to concern yourself with that, little girl. I'm done with this conversation. You bore me."

Nicos closed his eyes and said no more. Ginny sat down on the couch and tried to think of what she was supposed to do now. She had found who she was looking for. After hearing Malfoy speak of the missing werewolf, Ginny was going to ask Professor Lupin about him, try to weasel some information out of him. But she had actually found him.

She doubted if it would be a simple matter of removing the cuffs. Lupin was the Defense teacher. There were probably all kinds of spells on those things.

"Do you know how to get out of the cuffs?" Ginny asked.

Nicos opened his eyes and glared at her. "If I did, don't you think I'd have done it by now?"

Ginny nodded impatiently, " I meant do you know how to tell someone else how to do it?"

Nicos stared at her for a moment. "I know of someone who could remove the cuffs, but someone would need to contact them." Nicos suddenly looked interested. "You would help me, then?"

"Only if you get me more of the pills."

Nicos raised an eyebrow. "They're not free or cheap, girl. I want money."

"I'm helping you to escape! That should be payment enough. Professor Lupin will kill me if he finds out!"

"It doesn't work like that. They're spelled. I can't simply give them to you without an exchange of goods."

"I don't have any money!"

"Well, I suggest that you borrow some or find something to trade with. Something that's valuable."

Ginny ran a hand through her hair. She had nothing of value to trade and no money. Who could she borrow money from?

"You will need to send an owl to Farusha. Simply tell her that she needs to come here. Wherever here is. She will know what to do."

Ginny looked skeptical. "That's it? Not even your name?"

"She will know."

"Well, I won't send anything to her until I find some money. If I don't come back, then you're out of luck."

"You are the one who came to me, Red. I don't need you."

"Says the werewolf tied up against the wall. Don't be so stupid."

Nicos smiled in spite of himself. "You have bravery, Red. I'll give you that. Perhaps I will find some use for you when I get out of here."

"I'm only doing this to help someone, OK? It's not because I'm a criminal or anything. So you can spare me the recruiting poster."

"That's usually how it begins. But suit yourself." He closed his eyes again. "Run along, Red. You have work to do."

Ginny grumbled at the obvious dismissal. Who did he think he was?

_Only the person that can supply me with more pills for Harry_.

But as Ginny made her way back through the tunnel and onto school grounds, she had to wonder at her course of action. Did she really want Harry to be a drug addict?

"It's only for a little while," she spoke aloud. "Then we can get him help the proper way. He wasn't ready to go off of them like that."

Ginny had heard the story from Ron, during the week that Harry had been in the infirmary. Harry had developed a drug addiction and some other type nonsense and they were treating him for some kind of illness. Harry hadn't had time to cope with the drug addiction part.

She made her way into the castle and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. Who could she borrow money from?

She had just reached the Fat Lady when inspiration struck her. Of course!

She sprinted back down the corridor.

* * *

Somewhere during the time that Ginny was running around the castle on various deeds of mischief, Hermione was in the Great Hall for breakfast. She had knocked on Harry's door before she came down, but he didn't answer. She was concerned, but decided to not make a big deal out of it.

At least for now.

She had just started on her toast when she spotted Justin at the Hufflepuff table. Justin's head was bobbing up and down in all directions like some weird Jack-in-the-box. Hermione deduced that Justin was trying to see if Harry was at breakfast.

Justin caught her eye and Hermione waved him over. If Hermione hadn't known better, she would have said Justin had Apparated to the Gryffindor table. How that boy moved so fast, she couldn't fathom. She quietly hoped that Harry would eventually give Justin a chance for a relationship. Goodness knows that he was a much better choice than Malfoy.

"Did you take the pills to Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked when Justin sat down next to her.

Justin looked confused for a moment. "I think I did."

"You think? What do you mean you think? Either you did or you didn't."

"I'm sure I did, Hermione. I just can't quite remember what I did with them. But I don't have them anymore, so I must have given them to her."

Hermione whipped around to stare at him. "You can't remember? This was just yesterday, Justin!"

Justin rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I can't remember, Hermione! I don't know why! I know I had those pills and then I didn't. I want to help Harry and I wouldn't just not do it!" Justin looked distraught.

Hermione patted his hand. "It's OK, Justin. I'll find out what happened. But it sounds like you may have been obliviated. The question is, who would have done that?"

Justin wrinkled his nose. "Isn't it obvious, Hermione? Malfoy would do that. He's the one who got Harry on drugs in the first place. He'd want to keep him on them, yeah? To keep Harry under his spell!"

"Malfoy wouldn't do that!"

Justin stared incredulously at her. "Are you serious, Hermione? Did you just defend Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed furiously and stammered, "N-noo. I just have a feeling that he wouldn't do something like that. He's a toad, of course, but that doesn't seem like him at all."

Justin grabbed Hermione's chin and twisted it towards him. "Draco Malfoy is dangerous, Hermione. I know it. And it's not because he's a soon-to-be Death Eater. He wants Harry and he'll do whatever he can to keep him."

Hermione stared at Justin. She knew that he was right and that Malfoy was dangerous. But she had seen him at the ritual and his intensity to try and save Harry's life. She didn't really think that Malfoy would try to hurt Harry, not after trying to help him live. Something else was going on here, but for the life of her, she just couldn't figure it out.

Hermione jumped up. "I'll see you later, Justin. I have something that I need to do."

Justin nodded slowly as he watched Hermione hurry out of the dining hall. Malfoy wasn't the only one who was dangerous.

* * *

Ginny stood hidden in the alcove in the dungeon. She had trailed some Slytherins who had been leaving the Great Hall from breakfast. Once they had reached their entrance, Ginny had hurried forward and demanded to see Pansy Parkinson.

The young Slytherins had eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah, right! You're one of those Gryffindors! Pansy wouldn't want to talk to you."

Ginny smiled and said, "Well as long as you're sure of that. Don't get mad at me when she hexes you because I have some information regarding her…fiancee'.

The first year girl looked nervous and the second year boy rolled his eyes. "You don't have any information on Draco. He'd never talk to someone like you."

"About Harry Potter they would both listen."

The boy's eyes widened. Harry Potter?

The girl nodded quickly. "OK, we'll get her." She grabbed the other boy's robes and pulled him inside. Ginny smirked as the girl babbled, "I'm not getting hexed because you're an idiot, Ian. Stay out of their business!"

A few minutes passed and Pansy sauntered out of the opening. She looked around and spotted Ginny, who was now coming out of the alcove.

"This had better be good, Weasley. I can't believe you came down here. I don't want anyone to know I've talked to you."

"Shut it, Pansy. I don't care what you want. I need some money."

Pansy goggled at her. "Money? Are you serious? You think I'm going to give you some money? You've lost your mind!"

She turned to go back into the common room, but Ginny grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"Let me go!"

"No! I need this, please. It's going to help with our plan. But I need some money to make it work, OK?"

"I did my part, Weasley!" Pansy held up her hand and waved her ring in her face. "See? I'm engaged to him, now. We're getting married. It's not my fault that Potter isn't doing what you want him too. You obviously need lessons on how to keep a man."

"Shut up, Parkinson! You may have that ring, but you don't have Malfoy! As a matter of fact, you may need some lessons yourself! Seeing as how he was sucking Harry off last night!"

Pansy's face paled. "What? What are you talking about? Draco didn't do that!"

Ginny crossed her arms and smirked at her. "Yes he did, I saw them! They were shagging in a classroom near Snape's office. I had detention last night and I caught them."

"You're lying, Weasley! I don't believe you!"

"You'd better believe it, Parkinson. Because your fiancée is still sleeping with Harry. You think I'm happy about this? It was horrible to see that! Malfoy has obviously cast some spell on Harry to make him go along with this, but I'm going to end it. And you'd better keep helping me if you want him!"

Pansy pursed her lips. "Fine, Weasley. I'll give you some money, but you're going to tell me what it's for."

"That's not important for right now. I'll tell you later. But it'll keep Harry under my control and not Malfoy's anymore."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I'll owl you the money. Be looking for it this afternoon." She turned to go, but then stopped short.

"Oh and Weasley? You've got bigger problems with Potter than you realize," she said smugly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that…Potter has attracted the attention of a much bigger fish."

* * *

Pansy banged on Draco's door so hard that several heads popped out of their rooms to see what was going on.

Draco pulled open the door and glared at her. "What do you want?"

Pansy barged into the room and whirled around to face him. "Is it true that you were with Potter last night, Draco?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And if I was?"

"You bastard!! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. Did you really think that by putting that ring on, it would change anything? You're out of your mind if you thought that meant anything!"

"Draco! We've been promised to one another for ages. Why are you ruining everything with this thing with Potter? You know you can't be with him. What do you think your father is going to say?"

Draco moved forward and caught her arm. "My father doesn't know anything about this, Pansy. And if I ever even think that he may know something, I'll come straight to you with it. I've learned a thing or two from him. Your parents won't have the privilege of burying your body. They'll be nothing for them to bury."

Pansy narrowed her eyes and then smiled icily, "I don't scare very easily, Draco. You should know that by now. But Potter must be fucking you so good that your brains are scrambled if you've forgotten that. This isn't finished, Draco. You haven't won. But just know that in the end, you'll be my husband and you'll love me properly. And Potter's body will be broken under the Dark Lord's foot. Or he'll be Snape's bitch."

Draco's hand tightened around Pansy's arm, nearly breaking her bone. She squirmed against him. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Pansy grimaced in pain but didn't pull away. "Potter must be quite the catch. I'm beginning to think that maybe I'm fucking the wrong heir. Potter may be on the light side of things, but his cock must be made of fucking gold. Snape certainly thinks so."

Draco struggled to keep from punching Pansy right in the face. He let her go immediately. "Get out, Pansy. I mean, right now."

"Awww…is Dwaaaco pissed because his wittle boyfriend is fucking his god-father? Does wittle Dwaaacoo not have all it takes to keep him satisfied?"

Draco's wand was out before he could stop himself. He shoved it hard against Pansy's neck. "I swear, Pansy. I'll do it, and I won't even care that I go to Azkaban. My most cherished moment of my life will be two things. That a half-blood Gryffindor boy gave me more than your Slytherin skank ass ever did and two, that you'll die knowing that."

He pulled his shirt down to reveal the tattoo on his chest. Pansy's eyes widened. "See that? That says "Harry fucking Potter owns me, bitch. Get the fuck out of my room, Pansy." He shoved her away from him.

Pansy took her time straightening her clothes. "This isn't done, Draco." She turned and left.

Draco was shaking after the door closed. What the fuck? That shit about Snape! What had she meant by that? Pansy couldn't know that Snape and Harry had been together when Harry was messed up by that demon. Could she?

It was time to get some answers.

* * *

Ginny returned to Harry's room and sat down on the bed next to him. Pulling another pill out of her pocket, she placed it carefully on the nightstand. She then pulled her wand and pointed it at him.

"Ennervate," she said quietly.

Harry woke with a gasp and gulped. The pill that had been shoved into his mouth the night before went down his throat. He gagged horribly for a moment but then stopped. He looked around wildly and glared when he saw Ginny.

"What the hell? What did you do to me? Why did you stun me?"

Ginny clucked her tongue. "Harry, it's OK. Just relax, all right? I haven't hurt you or anything. Please believe that."

Harry swung his legs out of the bed and went to stand up. The room swayed dangerously. He grabbed the bed post. "The room's spinning. What's going on?" He tried to take a step, but the floor dropped away suddenly. Harry held his foot up like a sleeping dainty bird.

"Where's the floor?" he asked in alarm.

Ginny tugged him back down. "The floor's there, Harry. Don't worry. You'll feel pretty good in a minute, I'm sure."

Harry blinked and his body felt limp and heavy. He turned to stare at Ginny. "Why will I be feeling good? I haven't felt like this in a loooonnnggg time." He started to smile a goofy grin.

Ginny smiled back. Harry looked so adorable grinning like that. She reached out to touch his face. Harry's eyes crossed as he looked at Ginny's hand coming toward him.

"How many hands do you have, Ginny? You have a lot of hands. All those Weasley hands." He grinned again and Ginny laughed.

"You're so silly, Harry. I miss you. You know that, right? Everything is going to work out again between us."

Harry was so busy laughing at Ginny's hands that he didn't comment on what she had said. Ginny took that as acceptance. She sighed happily and took his face in her hands.

"I love you, Harry. I'll never stop loving you." She leaned forward to kiss him.

Harry blinked as Ginny's lips touched his. He didn't want to kiss her, but his arms felt way too heavy to lift up. He sighed instead.

Ginny took this as encouraging and she pushed him back against the pillows. Harry chuckled as her freckled face zoomed into his line of vision. He reached up to touch her skin.

"You have so many spots, Ginny. Like a whole bunch of little red snitches! Your face is full of snitches!"

Ginny frowned. "Shut up, Harry. These pills make you really stupid, did you know that?"

Harry huffed and sprang up, pushing her away. "I'm not stooped, I'm…" but he swayed again and fell back against the bed. "Whoaaaaa, let me off, Stan. I want to get off the Nightbus."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Was she going to have to put up with this?

A loud knocking at the door startled them both. Ginny put her hand over Harry's mouth.

"Shhhhh…," she said.

"Shhhh…," Harry said loudly, "someone's at the door, Ginny!"

"Harry?"

It was Hermione. Ginny looked worried.

"It's Hermione! Hermione! Herrrr….myyyyy…neeeee!" Harry sang.

"Merlin! Shut up, Harry!" She grabbed her wand to silence him, but Harry suddenly jumped up again and pushed Ginny off. She lost her balance and fell off the bed onto the floor. Harry swayed and ducked until he managed to get across the room to the door.

He pulled it open and stared at Hermione. "It's Hermione!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and squinted at Harry. "Harry? Are you all right? What's wrong with you?"

She pushed into the room and noticed Ginny by the bed. She looked angry.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? What's going on?" She looked back at Harry, who was suddenly transfixed with Hermione's flowing hair. He kept trying to reach for it, but missed.

"I don't know, Hermione. He was like this when I got here," Ginny said easily.

"He was like this? Is he…is he high?" Hermione moved closer to Harry to get a better look. Harry looked back at her with wide eyes. The green had almost vanished, his pupils were so big. Hermione inhaled sharply.

"He is high! How did this happen? I spent the whole day with him yesterday helping him with his withdrawal!!"

Ginny casually put her hand on the nightstand and picked up the pill. She put it in her pocket.

"I don't know, Hermione. I came to see how he was feeling and he was so happy to see me. I thought he was acting bit odd, but not too weird."

Hermione pointed at Harry, who was now staring up at the ceiling and ducking every few seconds. "You don't think that's weird?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it's weird. But I'm just not going to make a big deal about it. If Harry wants to use drugs, so what? A lot of kids do and it's not a problem. If anyone needs to relax, it's Harry."

Hermione gaped at Ginny. "You're joking, right? You think it's OK that Harry is using drugs? Look at him, Ginny! What if a Death Eater or Voldemort came right now! What do you think Harry would do? Giggle at them?"

"Don't blame me for this, Hermione! I've been telling you all year that something was wrong with Harry when he broke up with me the way he did. And this whole thing with him and blokes and Malfoy! You guys didn't listen to me at all!"

"For God sakes, Ginny! Harry breaking up with you is what he wanted to do! And he did that before school even started. His decision to leave you was not influenced by drugs!"

"But his shagging Malfoy is normal?"

"Ginny, Harry likes boys! You just have to understand that! It wasn't just Malfoy! He was involved with Zabini and Justin as well! You just don't want to accept the fact that it's over between you and Harry!"

"It's not over, Hermione! Harry can't suddenly wake up one day and like boys! It just doesn't happen! You don't even think it's strange that Harry starts using drugs and all of a sudden, he's shagging Malfoy! Who do you think gave him these in the first place? How do you know that the pills aren't charmed or something to make Harry think he likes boys? We're talking about Malfoy! They were together last night, Hermione! I saw them. He gave him the pills again."

"How do you know they are pills, Ginny?"

"Harry told me, of course. How else? And why are you interrogating me? Malfoy's the one who hates Harry. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry! As much as I love him…I'd die first!"

Hermione closed her mouth. Ginny looked so upset that Hermione felt sorry for her. She was in complete denial regarding Harry and his sexual preference. But then again, what if Ginny was right and Malfoy was the one behind all of this. Justin had said the same thing. Even though he was almost as off as Ginny was.

An owl came knocking at the window and both girls turned towards it.

Harry shouted, "What the hell is that thing!?" He put his hands in his hair and pulled hard, making it stick up all over his head.

Hermione grabbed his arms and shook him. "Harry, it's OK! It's just an owl. A bird, it's not going to hurt you. Come sit down."

She led him towards the bed, while Ginny went to the window. The owl was carrying a small purse. Ginny quickly pulled it from the owl's leg and shoo'd it away. The owl huffed indignantly and gave a reproachful hoot. It then tried to nip her fingers, but Ginny slapped its beak. The owl shot up in the air, hooting loudly and flapping its wings.

From his spot on the bed, Harry shrieked and bolted away from Hermione. He rushed to the window, shoving Ginny hard and grasped the feathered menace in his hands. The bird squawked and feathers rained down on the window ledge. Harry shook the bird harder.

"Leave, you feathered demon! Nooooooo! I won't let you get me again!"

"Harry!!" Hermione yelled as she ran to the window. "Let it go!! It won't hurt you!"

Ginny stood and watched in open-mouthed astonishment. Harry stood shaking a school owl, while Hermione wrestled with him to drop it.

"Ginny!! Help me!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny ran forward and grabbed Harry's other arm. All three fell back into the room and the owl broke free. It swiveled its huge head and hooted long and loud. It flew down towards them and dug its talons into Harry's head.

"Owwwwwww!!"

Hermione grabbed at the owl and it turned and nipped her hand, then flew off out of the window. They all stared after it with varying degrees of confusion.

Hermione looked at Harry, who now had blood flowing down his face from where the owl had scratched him. She stood up and pulled Harry up with her. She looked at Ginny.

"Fix him up. I'll be back. I have a score to settle."

* * *

Hermione stomped through the dungeons, muttering furiously under her breath. As Head Girl, she knew the location of all the House common rooms. She was about to wreck havoc on one Head Boy.

She marched up the Slytherin painting. The svelte witch in the picture looked at Hermione lazily.

"Password?"

"I'm Head Girl. Open the door."

The witch frowned. "You're not in Slytherin. As a matter of fact, you're a Muggleborn! There has never been a Muggleborn in our House!"

Hermione's wand was out faster than the witch could blink. "Either you open that door now, or I'll disintegrate what's left of your horrid face. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

The door swung open and Hermione walked into the common room. All heads turned to see who had entered. Every mouth dropped.

"Where's Draco Malfoy?" Hermione boomed.

"Now see here!"

"Who let that Gryffindor in?"

"-Mudblood!"

"Oh my god!"

Hermione calmly pointed her wand at the closest boy. "The next person who doesn't answer my question, will see what this Mudblood can do with a wand. I have fought Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, and I am the smartest witch that has been at this school for the last seven years. Believe me when I tell you, I know how to cast a spell. Who wants to try me?"

No one spoke.

"That'll do, Granger."

Hermione didn't need to turn to see that Draco was standing in the hallway leading to the male dorms.

"I want a word, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Obviously. If you are so brave as to enter Slytherin with wands blazing. That legendary Gryffindor bravery…will it never cease?"

"Now!"

"Alas, proper breeding and manners were sacrificed in order for that bravery to manifest."

Someone snickered and Hermione's head whipped in that direction.

Draco moved forward and asked silkily, "Granger, why so testy? Knickers too tight?"

Hermione glared at Draco. "No, but yours are about to be very loose when I hex your balls off!"

Draco narrowed his eyes in anger and several gasps were heard. He then smiled again. "Well, Granger…if you really want to see my balls, I'd be very happy to show them to you. Of course, you'll be down on your knees with my cock in your mouth, but they're big enough to see."

There were open guffaws now and Hermione's face turned red. "You miserable dog!" she hissed. She pointed her wand at him. "I should just…"

Draco moved up right into her face, the wand jabbing him in the throat. "Just what, Granger? What are you going to do? Hex me in my own House? How's that going to look that the Head Girl hexes the Head Boy unprovoked? I don't even have my wand on me." He held up his hands. "So just do it, then."

The tension in the room was thick. Every eye was fixed on Draco and Hermione.

Hermione knew Draco was right. She had barged in Slytherin and threatened to hex people. That certainly was not Head Girl behavior. But at the moment, she didn't care.

"I'd do it and more, you arse! After what you've done to Harry…"

Draco's face changed and he grabbed Hermione's arm. "What? What happened?"

Hermione squirmed in Draco's grasp. "Let me go, Malfoy!"

Draco suddenly realized they were still standing in the middle of the common room, audience to several of his Housemates, who were all staring in shock.

"What're you all gawking at? Get back to your business!" Draco ordered. He pulled Granger by the arm. "Come on, then!" He brought her down the corridor towards his room.

Once inside his room, he shut the door and turned to face her. "What's all this about, Granger?"

"Were you with Harry last night, Malfoy?"

Draco just looked at her. "And how is that your business?"

"Just answer the question."

"No, I wasn't."

Hermione frowned at this. "You weren't?"

"No. Now tell me what's happened to Potter."

Hermione folded her arms. "I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe."

"Fine, then I'll just go. If you weren't with him, then you don't need to know what happened to him." She turned to leave, but Draco reached out and pulled her back.

"Fuck that, Granger! You come down here all high and mighty ready to blow my head off, you'd best tell me something!"

Hermione looked hard at Draco. Even though he was covering up his true feelings with hostility and pride, she knew he was worried. It was the way his grey eyes watered a bit.

"You love him, don't you?"

Draco was completely taken off guard with that. His eyes widened in surprise at the question and his mouth parted slightly. He attempted to sneer but his face was too far out of alignment to do so properly. He looked comical, with his widened eyes struggling against his eyebrows which were trying to move away from his hairline.

Hermione stepped closer. "You do love him, Malfoy. I saw that the night of the ritual. You saved his life. Ron and I were so far gone. It was you who saved him. You and Professor Snape. I wanted to thank you for that."

Draco couldn't speak. It was as if Hermione had sucked all of the wind out of his sails.

He tried anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about…that's totally…not…true."

Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm and he twisted away as if burned. "Don't!"

She grabbed him anyway and held on. "He loves you too, Malfoy. I know he does. One of the pictures that demon showed us was of you and him. I know Harry's looks and his feelings. I saw the look on his face when he was with you, Malfoy. He loves you, but he's so lost right now. And there is so much crap going on!"

Draco had closed his eyes, remembering the images and all of the times they had been together.

"What's happened?"

"Harry's high. I mean, really high. I just found him in his room, totally out of it. He tried to kill a school owl because he thought it was a demon!"

"What? Where did he get the drugs from? He wasn't supposed to have anymore!"

"That's what I'd like to know. You were with him last night!"

"OK, I was with him, but he didn't have any drugs on him. He had just taken Snape's potion for the withdrawal! He'd told me how horrible it had been, but that you'd sat by his side all day helping him through it. I wouldn't do that to him again! I wouldn't give him drugs!"

"Well someone did! Because he's in his room, flying on a non-existent Firebolt."

"Let me go talk to him. He'll tell me what happened."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I don't know, Malfoy."

"I could just go up there and threaten to hex off Gryffindor balls to get in. That seems to work pretty well."

Hermione looked at Draco for a moment. Then she burst out laughing.

Surprisingly, Draco laughed too.

* * *

After Hermione left, Ginny pushed Harry back on the bed. He lay there babbling something about demons and other nonsense.

Ginny quickly opened the small purse. Inside lay five galleons. She sat down on the bed and stared at the coins. Was that going to be enough? She had no idea how much the stuff was going to cost. She never bothered to ask the werewolf. What else was there of value that she could get her hands on. She glanced at Harry.

He had plenty of money. Having his parents' fortune and Sirius Black's money and his house. If only she could get some money from Harry. But he hardly ever kept money on him. It was all at Gringotts. And it would take too long to try and get him to owl away for money and for it to come back.

And then Ginny sat up straight. Something of value!

She turned to look at Harry. "Harry? I need to borrow something from you, OK? I'll get it back one day, I promise!"

Harry turned towards her. "Little red snitch!"

"I'll take that as yes."

Ginny walked over to Harry's trunk and opened it. She dug down into it until she found the handle of a broomstick. She pulled it out.

"A Firebolt is worth a lot of money! Harry doesn't even play anymore. He can get another one when he wants." Her eyes rested on something else in the trunk. They widened in surprise. Her hands closed around it.

"This is worth a whole lot more," she whispered in awe.

Ginny dashed up the steps inside the Shrieking Shack. She had sent the cryptic message as was ready to pay up for the drugs. The young werewolf was pacing the room when Ginny burst in the door. He looked at her strangely.

"I didn't think you'd come back, Red."

Ginny held up the small bag of coins. "I have five galleons. Is that enough?"

Nicos snorted. "Hardly. I can give you about ten pills for that."

She nodded. "Well how about this?" She pulled open her rucksack and pulled out the Firebolt. Nicos' eyes widened.

"Is that a Firebolt?"

"Yes," she said smugly. "It is. How much for that?"

"I can get you considerably more with that."

"And how about this?"

Nicos's mouth fell open.

"Is that…is that an Invisibility Cloak?"

Ginny nodded.

Nicos grinned. "Oh, Red. I'd love to turn you right now. Make you my mate. I think I love you."

"Fat chance, Wolfie. I'm spoken for already."

"So who's the lucky man? You've gone to quite a bit of trouble for him. I hope he's worth it."

"Oh he's worth it. Harry Potter."

Nicos looked up sharply. "Harry Potter, did you say?"

"Yes, the one and only."

Nicos looked at the broom and the cloak. "Do these belong to him?"

"What does that matter? Are you going to give over or not?"

"Sure, Red. Business is business. Besides, he'll come after you for giving away his things. Not me."

Ginny felt uneasy at that. Was she doing the right thing? Had she crossed that line now? Would Harry forgive her for taking his stuff and bartering it for drugs? He hadn't acted very excited about getting high, but then again, she wasn't sure what he was supposed to be acting like.

She hardly had time to think about it, when a loud crack exploded in the room.

Ginny shrieked and jumped away from the noise.

An extremely old witch stood in the middle of the room. Ginny was amazed that the woman was still alive.

She looked around carefully and spotted Nicos. "Nicos. Nicos. What es des? You 'ave been here in des place?"

Nicos bowed his head. "Yes, Farusha…I am sorry."

The witch moved closer to him and struck him across the face. Ginny gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Nicos didn't move or say anything.

"You 'ave been playing wid da magik, 'aven't ya? Dere is trouble here. Why are you wid des child?"

Nicos didn't answer, only lowered his head further. The witch eyed the chains. "Ahhh…another did dese. He knows 'tings. I should leave you here! Troublesome brat! If I find that you 'ave hurt an innocent…" She stopped and sniffed the air. She turned to look at Ginny.

"It es not you, that I smell. Dere is one here who has da blood. He is close by." She looked at the cloak in Ginny's hand. "That…he wears dat…he has da blood."

Ginny looked confused. "What blood? Harry's not a werewolf."

The witch fixed Ginny with an icy look. "He has da blood, girl. I know. I smell. He's not werewolf, but he is…infected. He will change…soon. Not werewolf, but…different."

She turned to Nicos. "You have done dis 'ting. I bring ya down, Nicos. You should not have done dis."

Nicos raised his eyes. "It was an accident, Farusha! I didn't mean for it to happen that way. It was all in fun. I didn't know he'd be infected like that. I would never have wanted to hurt Harry Potter like that!"

Farusha's eyes went wide. Which wasn't very wide at all. They still looked closed in fact.

"Harry Potter, ya say? Dat boy dat Voldemort sired by marking him? I be taking ya down for sure, Nicos."

She raised a hand and muttered an incantation. The chains binding his wrists and ankles fell away with a clank. Nicos rubbed his wrists. He immediately lowered himself to his knees in front of her.

"Forgive me, Mother."

"Come, stupid boy. We go. What business you be doing wid dis child?"

Nicos looked uncertain but he walked over to a bag that had been sitting on the floor in the corner. He took out a small box and opened it. He said a quick incantation and the insides glowed blue. He reached in and took out a small bag. He turned to Ginny and handed it to her.

She handed him the galleons. He leaned over to pick up the Firebolt and took the cloak from her. Farusha raised an eyebrow.

"You be giving away his 'tings? You es trouble too, girl." She looked at Nicos. "Put them back, Nicos. We not be taking dat boy's 'tings."

Nicos reluctantly handed her the broomstick and the cloak. "I have to take some of them back then."

"Fine." Ginny was ready to get the hell out of there.

Nicos waved a hand at the bag and muttered something again. The bag felt lighter to Ginny, but she didn't care. She was sorely regretting this plan of hers.

Another loud crack later and both of them had vanished. Ginny sagged against the couch. Professor Lupin was going to kill her.

Ginny hurried back into the castle, her mind buzzing with the conversation she had heard. What was that batty old witch talking about? Harry was infected with what?

She was in the corridor heading towards the Fat Lady when she was suddenly grabbed by an unseen hand.

"EEEEE!!"

"Shut up, Weasley! It's me!" Pansy stepped from the shadows.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to know what you needed money for."

Ginny held up a small bag. "I don't know if I'm going to use them. But it's drugs. The ones that they were using before. But Harry acts too weird on them. I don't know if I should use them or not."

Pansy waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, whatever. Look, give me some, OK?"

"What do you want with them?"

"I have my own plans, Weasley. You take care of your man, your way. I'll take care of mine."

Ginny shrugged and handed her the bag. "You can have half. I won't need all of them."

Pansy nodded and grabbed a handful. She put them in her robes. "Thanks."

Ginny nodded. "But look, don't use too many. Those things make you act crazy. Harry's completely mental."

Pansy smirked. "He's mental anyway, Weasley. You were just too stupid to realize it."

"Sod off, Parkinson. Like Malfoy is some great catch."

"Touche', Weasley."

She walked off and Ginny headed to the portrait.

She hurried up the stairs to Harry's room and opened the door.

Only to be shoved roughly against the wall with a wand to her throat.

"So, Weasley, been doping anyone else today?"

Ginny stared into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Pansy crept silently in Draco's room. Draco never bothered to use any serious locking charms. He didn't think anyone would dare break into his room.

Pansy looked over his things carefully. Then she smirked. "I've got you, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

She pulled out three pills and with a wave of her wand, crushed them to powder.

She picked up his toothbrush.


	24. Careless Whispers

**A/N: Well things are moving right along. Can you believe I'm almost done with this? I think maybe a chapter or two more. I've had my ending planned for awhile now, I don't know how it will be received though. It depends on the feedback I get, which will determine if I go in another direction or not. I'm not that crazy about this chapter, but it'll have to do.**

**Thanks to: Tonks007 (...make babies, yeah? LOL), ****Delirious faith, yayawhynot89, lilyjamesaddict, akkalia (yeah Gin and Pans are psycho), fantasizeaway33, Bohemian (you have the funniest reviews ever, I love you), Dragosserenity, fantasy115 (French review! OMG), and intoxicatingshadowsoftheevergreen (thanks for the review).**

**Enjoy! Please review.**

**Careless Whispers**

Ginny's eyes widened as she stared into the furious eyes of Draco Malfoy.

She spluttered incoherently as his hand tightened around her neck. "Let..gahhhh!!" She pushed at his hands as her face turned a brighter shade of red.

Draco's hand acted of its own accord. He could finish this bitch. Be done with her worthless, sorry blood traitor arse. She had done this, he knew it. It was written all over her ugly, freckled face. Draco knew to the tips of his toes that Ginny Weasley had given Harry these drugs again. He just didn't know why she would do something so stupid.

Then again, she was a Weasley.

He pressed harder on her windpipe, enjoying the sound of her gagging and fighting against his hand. Her bag had fallen to the floor beside her, spilling its contents on the cold tiles.

"-foy! Stop!"

A distant voice slammed into his consciousness and he realized that a wand was now pointing in his face. He turned slowly and saw Granger staring at him with an angry scowl.

"You're going to kill her! Stop!"

Draco turned to look at Ginny, who was now turning a weird shade of blue. He smirked at her and tightened his grip. Ginny kicked wildly and gagged horribly. Hermione shoved the wand into Draco's neck.

"Malfoy!!"

"Fuck you, Granger." But he let her go. Ginny dropped to the floor, coughing roughly. She sat back on her haunches, holding her hands around her neck, gasping.

"-cking bas-tard!"

Draco sneered and stepped back from the two Gryffindors. Hermione was looking at Ginny anxiously.

"Ginny? Are you all right?"

Ginny looked up, her eyes narrowing in anger. "You let Malfoy in Gryffindor!! How could you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm quite sure Malfoy has been here, _numerous_ times. Not that I approve of that." She glared at Draco, who shrugged nonchalantly. "We needed some answers and Malfoy gave a pretty compelling argument that Harry would listen to him."

Ginny struggled to her feet and glared at him. "Yeah, I'm sure Harry would. Seeing what Malfoy is capable of doing!"

"I have exceptional talents, Weasley. You Gryffindors seem to be the only dolts in this school who try to ignore what is plainly obvious to all."

Ginny huffed, "Don't play cute, Malfoy! You know what I mean. You've corrupted Harry, got him hooked on drugs! All sorts of stuff!"

Draco shook his head. "Oh please! You obviously don't know Harry as well as you think you do. He was already corrupted, long before I came on the scene. He has a scar to prove it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and barked, "What's that supposed to mean? Harry's not bad; he was a baby when that happened!"

Draco sneered, "And you call yourself the smartest witch here? I'm not talking about that scar, you idiot. I meant the other one that the werewolf gave him. It made him different."

Hermione blinked and opened her mouth but Ginny interrupted.

"You're a liar, Malfoy! Everything out of your mouth is rubbish! Get out of here!! Leave Harry alone!"

Draco looked ready to retort but Harry began babbling. Draco turned quickly and saw Harry trying to sit up. Draco headed towards the bed and leaned over him.

"Harry, it's me. Are you OK?"

Harry unfocused gaze attempted to settle on Draco's face.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" He saw Hermione and then Ginny. They were both heading towards him.

"Harry, you were high." Hermione said. "You were totally out of it. Do you remember what happened?"

Harry stared at them in confusion.

"I was high? How? I didn't…I swear I didn't take anything. I took Snape's potion!"

Then he looked at Ginny.

"You were here. In my room. You said you saw me with Draco. And then…I don't know. I don't remember anything after that."

Draco spun around to Ginny. "I knew it was you! You did this! I should fucking kill you right now!"

Ginny's face was turning pale and she backed away from Draco, pulling her wand.

"I didn't do anything!! I didn't-"

"Then how'd he get the drugs, Weasley? He was taking Snape's potion! He wanted to get better! He wouldn't just go and get high!"

"I don't know, Malfoy! Maybe it was Justin! Justin knew about this and he had the drugs in his hands!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "That Mudblood? Are you serious? He wouldn't dare!"

Hermione's wand flicked towards Draco. "Don't call him that!"

Draco grunted in response, "Whatever, Granger. Can we focus on what the real issue is?" He nodded towards Ginny. "Which is that your fellow Gryffindor is trying to keep Harry addicted to drugs."

"NO! It wasn't me! I wouldn't hurt Harry! I love him! It was Justin! Justin had the drugs! He wants Harry for himself! He doesn't care about his well-being. He just wants to have him. Keep him away from you, Malfoy!" Ginny shouted. She raised her wand at Malfoy.

Draco pulled his and Hermione sighed. They both turned to look at her.

"Malfoy, it does make sense about Justin. He has been saying bad things about you. He seems pretty fixated on hating you."

Malfoy shrugged. "Yeah, who doesn't? And what's that twat going to do to me?"

"Well, Ginny has a point. He did have some drugs. I saw him the other day with them. He was supposed to give them to Professor McGonagall, but he claimed that he didn't remember if he gave them to her or not. And then suddenly Harry turns up high."

Ginny nodded and then looked at Harry. Harry was staring at her with an accusing glare. She moved over to him quickly and grabbed his hand. She kissed it gently and he tried to pull away from her, but she held on tightly.

"Harry, I didn't do this. I don't want to hurt you, you know that! Please, I only want our relationship back and for you to get better."

Draco looked on irritably. "I think he wants you to let go of his hand, Weasley. That murderous look clearly indicates that."

"Shut up, Malfoy! You haven't denied that you put a spell on Harry! Leave us alone! Get out of here and go back to your hole in the ground!"

"He doesn't have to leave, Ginny! Just…go, alright? I need to be alone."

Ginny whipped around to stare at him. "What? He gets to stay and you want me to leave? NO! I won't leave you alone with him, Harry! You're not thinking clearly!"

Draco snarled, "For fuck's sake, Weasley! He said get lost. How thick can you get? He doesn't want you here right now!"

Ginny's face burned crimson. "You just want a chance to suck his cock again, eh Malfoy? How's your daddy going to take the news that you take it up the arse!"

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "Ginny!!"

Draco growled, "OH, that's it! She's mine!" A jet of red light shot from his wand right at Ginny. Hermione shoved her hard out of the way and Ginny flew across the room, kicking her bag. She fell to her knees.

Hermione was shouting and Harry had grabbed Draco's arm, yanking him towards him.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't! You're just going to make it worse, Draco!"

Draco snarled angrily. "Then do something, Harry! But look at you, you can hardly stand up! She did this to you!"

Harry was about to reply when Hermione spoke up. "Why is Harry's cloak in your bag, Ginny?"

Harry looked towards the floor and saw the smooth material. He snapped his head up and stared at her. "You stole my father's cloak?"

Ginny was getting to her feet again. "I didn't steal it, Harry. I was…borrowing it."

"That's bollocks!! You stole my cloak!!" Harry was trying to stand up but was not having much success. Draco reached out his hand to help steady him. He swayed on his feet and held Draco tight.

"I can't believe that you went into my things, Ginny! Why didn't you ask me? What else did you take?"

Ginny's lip trembled and she wrung her hands. Oh…this wasn't what she had foreseen happening. Harry looked furious.

"Harry, I'm soo sorry. I didn't want to bother you and I just saw it and I wanted to try it out. I didn't even know you had a cloak like this. Please…I'm sorry." She moved forward nervously, her hands in front of her. "Please, don't be angry."

Tears rolled down Ginny's face and Harry's anger dissolved. He never did well with tears.

Draco didn't have that same problem though.

"Is that your Firebolt?"

He let go of Harry's arm and marched over to the bag. He reached to pick it up but Ginny grabbed it from him.

"This is mine!! Don't you touch my stuff!"

"That's Harry's Firebolt! You're a fucking thief!"

"Get off, Malfoy!"

Hermione moved forward to intervene. "Accio Ginny's bag!" The bag flew from both of their hands and into Hermione's. Ginny ran to her just at Hermione looked into the bag. She saw the pill bag and her face contorted.

"Ginny!! I can't bel-"

"AAAARRGGHHHHHH!"

Hermione, Ginny and Draco whipped around to stare at Harry, who had suddenly doubled over in pain. He pitched forward and almost fell headfirst onto the hard floor. Draco had sprinted over to him just in time and caught him.

"Harry?"

The bathroom door burst open and Ron tore into the room with Neville on his heels. They shuddered to a stop upon seeing Draco.

Ron was the first to react. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here, Malfoy? What's going on?" He pulled his wand and aimed it at the blond. "Get away from him, Malfoy!"

Ginny shouted, "Malfoy's hurting him, Ron! Do something!"

Ron needed no other prompting. He ran forward and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him away from Harry. Harry fell to the floor with a thud and moaned. Draco pushed Ron, who fell back into the writing desk. Papers and inkwells toppled over, doting the table with black spots.

"You stupid arse! I'm helping him, you idiot!"

Ron didn't listen and shot a stream of red light at Malfoy, who ducked out of the way. The hex slammed into the four-poster bed, splintering the wood. It sagged drunkenly.

"RON, NO!" Hermione ran forward, tripping over the bag she had dropped. She landed hard on the floor, her hands stinging.

Malfoy twisted and shot a hex at the snarling red-head. It missed by inches and Ron bellowed. "YOU GIT!"

Neville dove out of the way as the light shot past his head, and embedded itself in the wall. He straightened up and shouted, "EXPELLIAMUS!"

Ron, Draco, Ginny and Hermione's wands flew from their hands and into his outstretched one. Both Ron and Draco shouted in fury.

Draco reached Neville first and shoved him. "Give me my wand!"

Neville was roughly the same height as Draco and he stood his ground. "NO! Not until you all stop this! What the hell is going on?"

Draco grabbed Neville's shirt, but Ron had arrived at just that moment. He pulled back and punched Draco in the mouth. Draco fell back, blood gushing from his cut lip. He spat blood from his mouth and narrowed his eyes.

He lunged forward and punched Ron in the face. Ron howled and grabbed his nose, blood pouring between his fingers. He grimaced and pulled his hands away, blood dripping on the floor.

"I'm going to kill you, Malfoy!"

The two teens connected and all hell broke loose.

Neville was knocked down by the ensuing tangle of flying fists, kicking legs and biting teeth. All of the wands had went flying and were now scattered around the room. Hermione had managed to get to her feet, only to be hit by Ron's elbow in the back of her head. She cried out in pain and fell again, hitting her head on the now broken desk. She went limp.

Ginny stared at Hermione's limp form but was distracted by Harry, who was writhing on the floor. She ran to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Harry! Harry!! What's wrong? Oh, Merlin! What's happening!"

Harry was bathed in sweat and he was gritting his teeth in pain. "Ginny…fuckk!! OH, make it stop! It feels like my insides are on fire!" He gasped in pain and twisted again, almost kicking Ginny over.

Ginny ran her hand over his sweaty forehead. She pulled her hand back in shock. He was burning up! She could almost see the steam coming out of his pores. What was going on? She leaned close to whisper to him, but with all the commotion in the room, it wasn't really necessary. No one would have heard them anyway.

"Harry? Is it the withdrawal again? Do you need more drugs? I can help you! Just let me help you! Please!"

Harry moaned in agony, his face twisted in pain, almost making him look inhuman. He grabbed Ginny's hand, squeezing so tight she felt her bones crunch. She cried out in pain.

"P-please, Ginny. Pleasee…just make it stop…ohhh…!!"

Tears ran out of Harry's eyes and he took a huge sobbing gasp. Ginny didn't wait any longer. She spied her bag on the floor and reached out and drug it towards her. She pulled out the small bag of pills and dumped them in her hand. She grabbed Harry's face, but he was twisting and writhing so much she couldn't get him to keep still. She jumped up and then straddled him, throwing as much of her weight against him as she could.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy and Ron, still beating the piss out of each other. Neville was trying to help Hermione, who had a nasty bump on her head. She was sitting up and Neville had found a wand to use to try and heal her bruise. It looked like hers.

A loud shout from Harry and his wild bucking drew her attention back. She pressed down as hard as she could to hold him steady and she mashed the pills against his lips, trying to get him to open his mouth.

He gasped again as another pain flared through his body and the pills dropped back into his throat. She had no idea how many she had used, but prayed that it was enough to help him and not too many to kill him.

Harry's eyes were shut so tightly that Ginny swore she saw eyelashes pop off in the strain. Harry teeth were clenched and Ginny prayed that he had swallowed them.

A loud crash caused her to look up and Harry jerked wildly. Ginny flew from his chest and landed on the floor, the remaining pills skittering in all directions. Hermione had finally gotten to her feet and had stunned both Ron and Draco. The crash had been Ron falling into Harry's display cabinet. The miniature Hungarian Horntail was blowing fire into Ron's hair, singeing it.

Hermione clutched Ginny's wand, trying to catch her breath. She then remembered Harry and quickly turned towards Ginny. Harry lay stretched out on the floor, completely still.

Hermione ran towards them and knelt beside Harry. "Harry? Harry!!" She shook him roughly, but he was unresponsive. She looked at Ginny. "What happened, Ginny? Did he say anything?"

Ginny was biting her lip. Then she cried out, "Hermione! I-I didn't mean to hurt him! I just wanted to help him! He wanted those pills so bad and Justin was being an arse and Harry needed them! I just wanted him to love me again, Hermione! Don't you know what that's like? I'd do anything to get him back!" She began to cry great heaving sobs.

Neville was standing behind the two girls. He knelt down and awkwardly patted the distraught girl on the back. Ginny turned towards him and cried into his robes. Neville looked over her shoulder and made a face at Hermione as if to ask, what now?

"We need to get him to the hospital wing. He needs help."

The door to Harry's room sprung open and Professor McGonagall marched in, followed closely by half of Gryffindor

"My word! What is going on in here? I could hear the shouting all the way from the Fat Lady!" Minerva surveyed the room and gaped at the mess. Her eyes landed on Malfoy, who was lying stunned under the broken desk

"Is that Mister Malfoy? What is he doing in here?"

Neville piped up, "Well, Professor it's kind of a long story." He looked at Hermione. "Actually, I have no idea what that story is though." He smiled sheepishly at Minerva, who glared at him.

"Someone tell me what is going on in here!" She flicked her wand at both Ron and Draco. The teens stirred slowly. Ron was rubbing the back of his head and he groaned loudly.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! You didn't have to stun me! You should have just stunned that git, Malfoy!"

"Shut your gob, Weasel! You only got saved because your girlfriend saved your arse!"

Ron whirled towards Malfoy and jumped to his feet. He immediately crashed head first into Malfoy, who tried to move out of the way. They ended up in yet another tangled heap.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Minerva marched over to the two boys and pulled Ron up by the back of his robes. She grabbed Draco by the arm and yanked him up as well.

"Draco Malfoy, I am appalled at your behavior! You are Head Boy. How or why you are in Gryffindor Tower I have yet to understand, but best believe that Professor Snape will hear of this with all due haste. Return to your dormitory immediately. I will be there soon to have a word with you and Professor Snape. Now get!" She pointed to the door.

Draco sneered at her. " I need my wand back, _Professor_. Your Gryffindorks stole it. And then assaulted my person. I demand justice."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Spare me the theatrics, Malfoy. Just get out. And go clean yourself up."

Draco huffed and Neville walked up to him and handed him his wand. Draco snatched it from him.

"Next time, I'm going to hex your ba-"

"Mister Malfoy!"

"Fine, I'm going." His eyes rested on Harry. "What about Harry?"

Minerva looked and saw Harry on the floor. She paled considerably and she rushed forward.

"Why is Mister Potter unconscious? What happened!" she demanded. She pulled her wand and began searching him for injuries. "Miss Granger?"

"I don't know Professor. He was high this morning and then he just started yelling in pain. It's the withdrawal isn't it?"

Minerva slowly dropped her wand by her side. She had a horrified expression on her face.

"Go alert, Madam Pomfrey. Tell her we are bringing Mister Potter to her immediately."

Ginny now spoke up. "What's wrong with him, Professor?"

"Just do what I said!"

Ginny shrunk back at the admonishing. She stood up, bumping into Hermione who was also attempting to stand up. Hermione gave her a cold look, but didn't say anything. Ginny stared back defiantly, almost forgetting her tear-filled anguished confession.

Hermione walked out of Harry's room, pushing past her nosy housemates. Colin and Dennis looked ready to rend their clothes at the sight of Harry stretched out on the floor. Colin clutched Hermione's arm.

"He's OK, isn't he? He…didn't try to kill anyone again, did he?" Colin's eyes were bright…close to tears. "She's not taking him to Azkaban, is she?"

"I don't know what's going on, Colin. But we had better find out soon."

She hurried from the room.

* * *

Pansy stood outside of Professor Snape's quarters. She knew he would be leaving soon to have an early lunch in the Great Hall. He liked to avoid as many students as possible on the weekends, except those he gave detention. He enjoyed that immensely. 

Taking a deep breath and casting her face into a hysterical look, she hurried forward and knocked loudly on the door. She waited nervously and practiced her words for this moment.

Severus opened the door with the look of an executioner. He froze when he saw Pansy, standing there breathing heavily. He opened his mouth to inform her of his displeasure of her appearance, but she beat him to speaking.

"Oh, Professor Snape! I don't know what to do! I think…I think I may be…with child."

Severus blinked. And then blinked again. "And you are telling me this because…"

"I need your help, Professor. Please!" She leaned dramatically against him, which instantly caused him to back away in alarm.

"Miss Parkinson! Surely you need to speak with Madam Pomfrey about this. I can hardly be the one to…deal with this issue."

"Oh, no!! I couldn't! That cow of a nurse! It would be all over the school. I want to talk to my mother, please. I just need to make a quick fire-call, Professor. She will be able to tell right away."

Pansy pulled a small vial from her pocket, which looked suspiciously like urine.

"You want to use my floo?"

"Yes, for a tiny minute. I promise I won't be long, Professor. You know I need this very badly. If I were pregnant with Draco's child, he would have to come around. No more…distractions. And we could…get on with things."

She smiled to herself, while she watched Severus for his reaction. She knew she had hit a nerve when the potions master's eyes brightened briefly, but turned back to ice a moment later.

"Just for a moment, Professor. I won't tell anyone that you let me. No one would believe me anyway, even if I did."

Severus stepped back and allowed Pansy to enter the room. He pointed wordlessly to the hearth.

"I'm on my way out. Close the door behind you. I will know if you moved past the fireplace. I don't suggest you find out how I will know. Just know you'll have much more to worry about than a teenaged pregnancy."

"Thank you so much, Professor. If it's a boy, I'll name him after you."

Severus glared and swept out with flourish. The door slammed, echoing in the corridor.

Pansy hurried to the hearth, and dipped her hand into the ashes. She tossed them in and looked around furtively.

"Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor."

She waited impatiently for a few moments and then a blond head appeared in the flames.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's Pansy. I need to talk to you."

"Yes, what is it, Pansy?"

"It's Draco. He's been using drugs again. You need to send him to rehab."

* * *

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room. As it was Sunday morning, there weren't that many students hanging out and Draco was glad for it. The sight of him with his face and shirt covered in blood and with his hair sticking up all over the place would have scared the living crap out of them. 

Once inside his room, he stripped out of his clothes, hurtling them to the floor with growing viciousness.

"Fucking Weasel! Both of them! This isn't over, not by a long shot! They think they can just do whatever they want? And that Weasel slut! Stealing Harry's stuff and giving him drugs! What the fuck is she thinking? She's nutters!"

He stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door so hard the room shook. He kept seeing Harry lying there on the floor, unmoving. He didn't know what had happened! Stupid Weasley distracting him with that dumb fight. Harry needed him and he had been fighting like a common Muggle, again! What is it with Gryffindors and their fighting?

McGonagall was daft if she thought he was just going to sit around and wait for her to tell on him to Severus. He knew that Severus was going to kill him for being up in Gryffindor with Harry. But at least he wasn't there by himself and Severus couldn't accuse them of having sex or something. But he was not looking forward to what his godfather was clearly going to have to say about all of this.

After he finished his shower, Draco stepped out and stood in front of the mirror. He examined his teeth to make sure that oaf didn't break any of them. He pulled his wand and began healing charms on any visible bruises he could easily see. He then picked up his toothbrush and brushed away the remaining blood that was still there.

He headed back into his bedroom and began to dress. He started to feel dizzy as he put his shirt on, but didn't think much of it. He thought that he was just hungry or something. When was the last time he had eaten?

Draco bent over to put on his pants and the room spun violently. He struggled to focus and find his balance, but he was having difficulty moving his feet. He noticed his hands were shaking and he couldn't make them stop.

"What the..?"

A sharp pain spiked through his head and he cried out, throwing his hands to the side of his head. It felt like the Cruciatus was centered on his skull. He stumbled forward and he noticed that the walls had started melting. It looked like long globs of black goo.

Draco yelled out in fear and the floor dropped away sickeningly. He staggered and forced his way to the door. Another spike of pain and Draco shouted in agony

"MERLIN! FUCK!"

He fell forward and hit his head on the corner of the dressing table. Blood spurted from the wound, staining his clean shirt, again.

He lay moaning on the floor, dazed and confused. He felt dizzy and nauseous, but he was determined to try and get up. What was wrong with him? This didn't feel like a normal high he used to get when he was with Harry. This was wrong and completely terrifying.

He pushed himself to his hands and knees, noticing blood dripping from his head onto the carpet. The sight of the blood triggered his stomach, because the next instant, he was throwing up.

Draco had always had a pretty weak stomach. He wasn't much of drinker, because he couldn't hold his liquor. He also threw up when he was upset. This certainly qualified.

Draco felt his heart racing, much to fast. Something definitely wasn't right and he needed to get help. He crawled as best he could to the bedroom and he managed to pull it open. His pants were soggy from the vomit he'd just crawled through, but he couldn't be arsed to care.

Once out in the hallway, he pulled himself up and leaned against the wall, holding on for dear life. The floor kept disappearing and strange things kept appearing above his head.

Strange, horrible things.

Draco struggled out to the common room, his robes stained with his vomit and blood from his head wound.

_Please let there be someone out here_…

He turned towards the door, hearing someone enter the common room. Thank Merlin.

_My mind must be playing tricks on me. Is that…my mother_?

"Mother…" he croaked.

A loud scream careened through his ears and Draco fell to the floor.

* * *

Harry woke to hear Draco's loud voice bellowing," I demand that you let me take it!" 

Harry twisted his head and looked at his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing. Again.

He struggled to sit up and he noticed that he was shirtless. A piece of parchment floated by his head and strange writings flowed down the paper. He sighed. What had happened that he was in this place again.

Draco was shouting again. "Where is Professor Snape? Is he coming back or not?"

A murmured reply was heard, but Harry couldn't see who it was talking. Probably Madam Pomfrey. Why was Draco in the hospital wing?

He got down from the bed and walked towards Draco.

"Draco?" Harry said and walked smack into an invisible wall. He fell back, holding his nose.

"Bloody hell! What the hell is that?"

Draco sat up now, his eyes fixed on Harry. "Harry, it's OK. Don't try to come closer. You're behind a protection shield."

Harry stuck his hand out and felt the magical barrier vibrating around his fingers.

"Why am I here? Why are you here?"

Draco stood up and walked towards, looking cautiously towards the entrance.

"Look, Harry. I OD'd on drugs. At least that's what Pomfrey and Snape says. I didn't touch any drugs! I don't know what they are blathering on about. But mark my words, that Weasley bint is behind this. Her and Pansy."

Harry's eyes widened. "Ginny! She did something to me, didn't she? She was in my room last night. She hexed me, I think. But I don't remember what happened after that. The day seemed really weird." He looked at Draco. "You came into my room. You and Hermione! I remember that. Ginny! She took my cloak and…the worst pain I can ever imagine hit me. And now, I don't remember anything else."

Draco nodded. "Weasley's gave you drugs last night, Harry. I know she did. But she tried to blame it on that Hufflepuff Justin. He doesn't have the bits for that. She had your things all right. But she never said why."

Harry looked around a bit, feeling for the shield. "Why am I behind this? What's happened?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know exactly. You were here when I got here. The teachers are all in a snit about it, though. McGonagall looked like she'd swallowed her own knickers." He looked back towards the door and then at Harry. "I won't let them take me away from here, OK? My mother's here."

Harry looked up sharply at this. "Why is she here? What do you mean, take you away?"

"I didn't really have the chance to tell you last night. But Pansy told her that I was using drugs. She threatened to send me to rehab. But then Pansy suggested this whole marriage farce to keep me tied to her. Mother went along with it, but that if I got out line again, she'd take me out of Hogwarts. I know this isn't a coincidence. Weasley sees us last night and now I'm OD'ing on drugs I never touched! I can't believe that Pansy would be this stupid. She knows I'm going to kill her after this."

"So, Ginny gave me drugs too? What for? I'm not going to get sent to rehab, am I? No one cares enough to send me."

"Who knows what that bitch was thinking! Oh, she's got one coming from me! Her and that stupid wanker of a brother."

Voices came from the corridor and Draco quickly mouthed 'I love you', before he rushed back to his bed.

Harry raised his hand towards the barrier as if trying to touch Draco. He moved back towards his bed, but he listened intently.

Severus walked into the hospital wing with Narcissa Malfoy on his heels.

"I want him released now, Severus! I don't understand why you are stalling with this. I know what I saw!"

Severus looked annoyed but turned to her anyway. "Yes, Narcissa. We both saw Draco writhing on the floor in a most undignified manner. But Draco's insistence of his innocence in spite of that, is most…intriguing. As is your sudden arrival at the castle, with intimate knowledge of your son's drug abuse."

Narcissa lifted her head and fixed him with a haughty glare. "I am certainly allowed to see my son whenever I wish, Severus! And forgive me if I don't just take the word of my seventeen-year-old son that he will stay in good standing! He's obviously been influenced by negative people here and I want him released now!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Mother! I didn't do this! Are you going to give me the test or not?"

Harry watched as Severus pulled a vial from his robes. Draco reached out to take it, but Narcissa snatched it from Severus' hand. They both glared at her.

"Give it to me, Mother! I'll prove that I'm not lying about this! I didn't take any drugs! I don't care what the drug test said! If it's in my system, then someone gave it to me! It was either Pansy or Weasley!"

Narcissa frowned. "Why would a Weasley give you drugs, Draco? That's ridiculous! They can't even afford anything like that!"

"That's why she had…" Draco trailed off suddenly. Both Narcissa and Severus looked at him curiously.

"She had what, Draco?" Severus asked.

Draco couldn't admit that he'd been up in Harry's room. Not with his mother there. He figured Severus already knew from McGonagall's report, but thankfully the man hadn't outed him yet.

"Never mind. I know it was Pansy! Let me take the Veritiserum! It'll prove I don't know anything about this!"

Severus looked at Narcissa, who was holding the vial tightly in her hand. She looked conflicted about the situation. She then handed the potion to Draco.

"Fine, take it then. But it's not going to change my mind about removing you from here. This school has obviously lost all sense of decorum and proper supervision of the students, if drugs are just flowing freely like pumpkin juice. I'm going to get some house-elves to pack your things, Draco. This is your last day at Hogwarts."

"NO! Mother, please don't do this!"

But Narcissa marched out, head high.

"I'm not going to let her take him from here."

Severus and Draco whipped around and stared at the young man standing there, shirtless.

Both men suppressed a sigh of pleasure at the delicious treat.

Severus then took a step forward. "Mister Potter, return to bed at once. This does not concern you."

Harry took one look at Severus and he began to laugh. It made the hair on the back of Draco's neck stand up. He was staring at Harry, but he knew that this situation was not good. Not good at all.

"Don't think you can take him away from me…or keep me in here."

Severus called out, "Poppy! When are we getting the support from St. Mungo's?"

Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry standing up. She rushed towards him.

"Mister Potter, please. Just go back to bed, OK? I have put you behind this shield to protect both yourself and other students. We don't want to hurt anyone, OK?"

Harry tilted his head, like a bird would listen for a worm. He looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Why is she taking Draco? He hasn't done anything wrong."

Poppy bit her lip and looked at Severus. "I don't know about that, Mister Potter. But you really need to lie down, all right?"

"SHE'S NOT TAKING HIM!"

Harry reached out and touched the barrier. It started vibrating roughly, shaking and twitching. Everyone could see the magic swirling and shimmering. Poppy gaped open-mouthed. He was removing the wards. From the entire castle.

The floor began to shake violently, so much that Severus almost toppled over and fell on Draco, who was jumping out of the bed in panic. A chunk of ceiling fell, almost hitting Madam Pomfrey in the head.

The castle groaned in protest and the walls shook horribly. Several portraits in the hospital wing yelled as they fell from the walls, frames splintering.

The door burst open and Minerva raced through the doors, followed closely by Remus, who looked terrible, and Hermione. They were all trying to keep from falling over as Harry shook the entire castle.

Throughout Hogwarts, screams began, as students ran for cover. Portraits, suits of armor, and chunks of castle ceiling fell dangerously. Even the dungeons shook and water from the Black Lake sloshed against the walls. The Slytherins were terrified and a mass exodus from the common room began in earnest.

Over the din of noise, Poppy was shouting. "We have to calm him down! What's he so upset about?"

Severus pointed at Draco. "He thinks Draco is leaving."

Minerva, who had now managed to make it over to them, pulled Draco by the arm. "Well, don't just stand there, boy! Get over there and do something!" She pushed him towards Harry. Remus was shocked at Minerva's actions. It just proved how unnerved the usually stoic witch really was.

Draco fought his way to Harry, who was grinning at the sight of Draco.

"Harry! Stop! What are you doing? You're going to kill us all! I'm not going anywhere, you git! I told you that a minute ago! You still don't trust me?"

Harry cocked his head again, but the castle just shook more violently than ever. "Why wouldn't I trust you, Draco? Have you done something?"

Draco frowned in confusion. Harry didn't even seem to know what was going on. He talked as if they were discussing a potions assignment.

"Harry, stop shaking the castle! Release the wards or whatever you're doing!"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and Draco attempted to smile at him. Inside, he was horribly confused and frustrated with this. He had no idea what was wrong with Harry now. Hadn't they just got rid of a demon? Now he was nuttier than a fruit cake.

Harry smiled back at Draco and lowered his hand. "Can I come from behind this now?" he asked eagerly.

"Ummm…I don't know, Harry. But can you stop shaking the castle now?"

Harry shrugged and the castle stopped shaking itself. There were several loud crashes that were heard and more than enough screaming going on through the school. It sounded like a riot was going on.

Hermione walked timidly up to Harry. "Harry, it's me, Hermione."

Harry gave her an irritated look. "I know who you are, Hermione. I've known you for seven years. Why is everyone looking at me like I'm mental or something?"

Severus, Remus and Minerva were moving hesitantly forward, all of them had their wands drawn.

Harry frowned at this. "What are you doing?"

Remus spoke up first. "Harry, remember we told you about the blood poisoning? Well, we think that it has finally started taking affect. The pain you experienced before was not from withdrawal. Your friends thought that was what happened when you were in pain, but that's not what's going on. We put you behind this shield for protection until we figure out what to do now. We haven't been able to find a cure for this in modern times."

"Why do I need protection?"

"Mister Potter, this condition is centuries old. We don't know exactly what the effects are. All we know is that we want to protect you in case you feel out of sorts." This was Professor McGonagall speaking.

Harry laughed again. "Out of sorts? I feel like that all the time! How am I supposed to know the difference?"

Hermione said, "Um….shaking Hogwarts until it falls apart is a good indicator, Harry."

Harry blushed. "Oh…that. Sorry. I guess I didn't know I was doing that."

Both Draco and Hermione gaped at him.

Meanwhile, Remus had pulled Severus to the side.

"What is it, Lupin? We are kind of in the middle of a crisis, with Potter at the center as usual."

Lupin ignored his snide comment. "We have a bigger problem. Nicos escaped."

Severus stared at him and then groaned.

* * *

Narcissa had finally managed to make it back to Severus' quarters. The castle shaking had been most disturbing. She didn't remember anything happening like that when she was a student. Hogwarts had really gone to the Muggles. She was going to make sure Draco was out of here before daylight. 

She had reached his door, only to realize that she didn't know how to get past his wards. Of course the man was beyond paranoid. Her limited knowledge of ward magic was not enough to get past them. She should have known better. Lucius was equally devoted to…privacy.

She was not going to walk all the way back to the bloody infirmary. Really! Why was it in a tower? That didn't make any sense. She was too dignified to do such a thing. Perhaps she should go to Slytherin and find Draco's room and pack her things herself. She was surprisingly good at packing charms. So was her sister, Andromeda. Bella couldn't pack for shit.

She headed towards Slytherin and was almost mowed down by a herd of terrified students, streaking past her. The green and white of scarves were a blur, but she was embarrassed to acknowledge the cowardly escape of her son's housemates. She recognized the twin mountains of Crabbe and Goyle anywhere. Just like their oafish fathers.

She ventured closer to the common room, and heard a familiar voice.

"Merlin! The castle is falling apart and still you come down here! You are as mental as he is!"

Narcissa wondered who Pansy was talking to and she was going to make her presence known when she heard another female voice.

"I'm mental! You tried to kill your own fiancée! I told you not to give him so much!"

"I didn't! I only gave him three! You should have told me how powerful those things were! You should have seen Narcissa's face when she walked into the common room and Draco was writhing on the floor like a bitch in heat! Snape looked like he'd swapped spit with Dumbledore! Merlin, Weasley! I never should have listened to you!"

"Hey! I didn't tell you to poison, Malfoy! I only told you the truth about him and Harry. You needed to know that. He wasn't going to marry you, Pansy! When Professor Lupin came to my house that time, he said they were in love! He made it sound like they were going to run away together or something! I had to stop that from happening! You are the only one who understands that!"

Pansy huffed, but nodded. "Yeah, I know, Weasley. I just…wish this wasn't happening! Draco is going to kill me, if his mother doesn't kill me first. I told everyone in Slytherin that Granger had poisoned him. You know she came into our common room today, like she owned the place! But I didn't want to lie to Narcissa, but I had to get him away from here, away from Potter! I didn't know what else to do! I was losing him, Ginny. I do know that you understand that. I would die if I lost Draco, but I'm losing him anyway!"

Ginny touched the girl awkwardly and Pansy flinched slightly, but didn't pull away.

"Pansy, it's going to be hard, but you just have to fight for him, just like I'm fighting for Harry. Hermione already thinks I'm scum now, but I don't care. She didn't love my brother the way I love Harry. She didn't care that he left her, but I cared! It was like a part of me died when he broke up with me. There was nothing…after he was gone. I can't breathe without him."

Pansy looked at Ginny. "Look, Weasley. I wasn't going to say anything, but I'll tell you. You have to be careful and watch out for Snape."

"Snape? Why?"

"Snape has a thing for Potter, Ginny. I've…seen him with Potter. Lat night when Potter was in his office. Snape was…touching him. Kissing him. Potter was hexed, though. He didn't know what was going on or he didn't want to do those things."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "What? I can't believe that! Snape hates Harry! You must have seen it wrong!"

Pansy shrugged. "I know what I saw. I'm only telling you as a warning. You can't go up against Snape and win. Even if you tell on him to Dumbledore, he'll only obliviate you or worse. Don't cross him, he's a Death Eater. Everyone knows that. And he wants Potter."

Ginny swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "What am I going to do, Pansy? You're right, I can't fight Snape! He knows more magic then probably Dumbledore. I'd be toast!"

"But I won't be."

Both girls spun around at the sound of a new voice. Pansy almost pissed in her knickers at the sight of Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy…"

Narcissa raised her hand. "Leave Severus to me."

* * *

Remus headed for Gryffindor Tower. Both Draco and Hermione had an interesting story to tell about a certain young red-head who had drugs in her bag. How Ginny Weasley had gotten drugs had Remus most curious. 

He arrived and found the Fat Lady hanging by her hinges. She was squawking most horridly about her predicament, but Remus didn't really care at the moment. He walked into the commom room, which was abuzz with conversation. The place was a mess, what with pictures and furniture shaken out of place.

He looked around and spotted Ron, who was in heated debate with Dean, Neville and Seamus.

Remus walked over to the young men. "Ron, where is your sister?"

Ron looked around the room, "Dunno. She was here a while ago, I think just before everything went haywire. What was that anyway?"

The other three looked at him expectantly and Remus sighed. "It was Harry."

At this Dean's expression went cold. "He did that? Shook the whole castle, like that? I told you he was dangerous! He tried to kill me!"

Neville looked anxious, but Ron stared in shock. "Harry did that? How did he do that? What's wrong with him? I thought we had…gotten rid of…you know."

Remus pulled Ron away from the others. "Sorry, boys." He said to their disappointed looks. He took Ron into the corridor.

"Look, Ron. I need to know where Ginny is. I have to talk to her. Do you know where she could be?"

"I don't know, Remus. I mean, she asked me where you were earlier today. She wanted to know where you transformed and what not."

At this, Remus paled. "What did you tell her!"

"I told her that you did it in your office. But maybe the Shrieking Shack. But I've seen her since then, so she's not in any danger from you, right?"

Remus patted Ron on the shoulder. "Thank you, Ron. You have been most helpful. If you see Ginny, keep her with you. I need to speak with her immediately."

"Remus! Is she in trouble? Does this have to do with Harry?"

Remus nodded sadly. "Ginny isn't in trouble, but she may have made things very hard to help Harry. We really need to find a way to help him. He's very ill, Ron. We haven't really told you everything. It wasn't just the demon or the drugs that was affecting him, it's the blood infection that he has. It's now manifesting. His magic is going to be completely out of his control. He may not remember what he's doing, he may try to hurt himself or other people. He's quite dangerous, now, but it's not his fault."

Ron frowned. "How does Ginny fit into this?"

"Ginny may have let the only chance of a cure get away."

* * *

Severus entered his quarters with relief. This day was turning out to be another one of horror. Draco's overdose and now Potter was turning into a teenaged Dark Lord, with no way to control it. And to top it off, Narcissa was lurking somewhere in the castle, ready to take his head off about Draco. Scratch that…she was lurking in his doorway, since he hadn't shut the door yet. 

"Severus."

"Please, Narcissa. Not now. Draco passed the test. He didn't know that he had taken drugs. Someone did slip him something."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, I know."

Severus blinked. "You know? So you set this up then? To what end?"

Narcissa sauntered over the couch and sat down. "You're not even going to offer me a drink, Severus? I realized there wasn't time when I arrived here earlier. I can guess it was a bit of a surprise that I was here when you got back from your meal."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but walked over to the decanter of brandy in the cabinet. He poured her a drink and handed it to her. She smiled lightly and took it, sniffing its contents.

"Good brand, Severus. Lucius' influence?"

"What do you want, Narcissa?"

"Ah…let me see. I want to know why you didn't tell me about Draco and…Potter."

Severus slowly put down the decanter. "What do you mean?"

Narcissa took a sip. "Why didn't you tell me my son was involved with Harry Potter?"

"Why do you think I didn't tell you? Harry Potter? You would have panicked and probably ran to the Dark Lord with that information, which would have gotten us all killed."

Narcissa snapped, "Do you think me that stupid, Severus? I have handled things quite well with Lucius gone! I've managed to keep myself and my son alive, thank you very much!"

"For now. But at this rate, Draco will be dead by sunset, if Potter continues in his madness. He just shook the whole castle! What did you think you were going to accomplish by pulling him out of here? Did you really think he was going to actually go?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "He's my son! And yes, he will go if I order him too! And yes, I'm taking him out of this school."

"Draco will hate you for that, Narcissa. Do you really want that?"

"Draco will hate you too, Severus. When he finds out about what you've been up to."

Severus lowered his glass. "What?"

Narcissa stood up. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Severus. Your little crush on a certain black-haired Gryffindor."

Severus moved so quickly that he dropped his glass. It shattered against the cold tile. He gripped Narcissa firmly by the arm.

"I don't know where you're getting this tidbit of information, but I wisely suggest you end this…now."

Narcissa smiled coldly at him. "Severus, aren't we a bit testy? I have no interest in telling Draco this…news."

"What do you want?"

"I only want my son's happiness. And…yours."

Severus frowned and Narcissa pulled out of his grasp. "Oh…Severus, Severus. What you need is a woman's touch."

The potion's master sneered. "I am hardly interested in-"

Narcissa laughed softly, holding up her hand to his lips. "Of course not, Severus. You think me daft, do you? I have only been Lucius Malfoy's smarter half for twenty years. I meant, you need my help."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You want Potter, Severus. Don't deny it. But let me guess, he hates you. You…Confund him when you're alone? Imperius , maybe? Then you have to obliviate him after, because he is, after all, a student?"

"I-"

"Shhhh…Severus. It's OK. I've known you for years. I know your preferences, always have. I haven't seen Potter in a long while, but I hear he's a good looking boy. Like Sirius was."

Severus tried to get away from Narcissa then, but she was now clinging to him like Devil's Snare.

"You can have him, Severus. I can make that happen for you. That's why we are witches and wizards. We can make the impossible happen."

"I don't want it like that. I don't want someone to be with me because of a spell or potion." Severus said angrily.

"You have to start somewhere, Severus. Let me help you. A woman knows better about the ways of the heart." She rubbed her hand gently on his arm. "You want him, don't you? Just let me help."

Severus lowered his head, his heart racing with the possibility. Did Narcissa have a way to make Potter become his? He was afraid to hope. Could Potter actually care for him one day?

Narcissa smiled at him. "Do we have a deal, Severus?"

Severus looked up at her. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. What are old friends for?"

"You aren't doing this out of the kindness of your heart, Narcissa. You don't have one."

"I'm not Bella, Severus. I have a heart, but it belongs to my son. I'm going to protect him whether he wants me to or not. Harry Potter? I saw the desperation on my son's face, when I threatened to take him from this school. I see it in Pansy and the Weasley girl. I now see it in yours. Harry Potter is going to destroy us all, Severus. I want Draco to be as far from him when that day comes. You want Draco safe and want Potter as a willing lover. It's a win-win, Severus. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to tell you again, Severus. Harry is not for you."

Both Slytherins turned toward the voice. Remus stood in the doorway.

Narcissa smiled pleasantly. "Well, I'll leave you boys to it." She turned and tossed floo powder into the hearth and vanished with a 'Malfoy Manor'.

Severus looked at Remus and sneered.

Remus faced him, his fists clenched tightly by his side, anger radiating from his body.

"I'm taking what's mine, Severus."

Severus looked into the ice-cold amber eyes and a tremor of fear went through him.


	25. Fight Club

**A/N: Wow...one more chapter after this. At least with my original ending. Like I said, I'll leave it up to you guys for feedback on the ending. I have potentially five more chapters I could do...but I don't know. Again...feedback will be essential if keep going with it. LOL. Don't curse me too much. I'm sad to see this end. As much as I've complained, I've loved doing this. I have so many more story ideas in the works...**

**Thanks to**

**Lilyjamesaddict: thanks (about the alliteration)**

**Tonks007: LOL...a soap opera writer, eh? yeah...you owe me some galleons.**

**esrinthly: you're going to hate me next chapter...**

**fantasizeaway, Bohemian, Tez, slytheringrl: always my faithful reviewers...thanks guys..**

**viky: get some sleep! This chapter is for you. **

**amanda potter-malfoy: I see you ventured from Silver Snitch. How'd you know I was here?**

**Akkalia: yeah...Azkaban may be getting some new inmates...**

**discombobulatedperson: I love that word! Who wouldn't love a Gryffindor:)**

**Dracosfling: Excellent...indeed. :)**

**Warning: Sex and violence**

* * *

**Fight Club**

By the time Severus reached his wand, Lupin had crossed the space of his quarters and was snarling menacingly in his face.

But Severus had learned a trick or two from his Dark Lord.

Like how to fight for his life.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Remus felt a flare of pain and then nothing.

He looked down at his torso and was not exactly surprised to see his own blood pooling at his feet. He looked up at Severus, who stood there with a triumphant sneer.

"I should let you die here, Lupin, but I suppose that would not look too good on my resume, although there will be some who support the removal of pests."

Remus staggered slightly and dropped to one knee. He was feeling light-headed with the rapid loss of his blood. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He quietly reached into his robes and pulled his wand and what looked to be a piece of bark. He shoved it into his mouth and gently waved his wand over his wounds.

"Severus," Remus said quietly, "I'm a werewolf. Did you not think that I would have ways to heal myself against all types of attack? I am also the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You are a Death Eater, and despite your questionable retirement from that position, I would be derelict in my duty if I ever underestimated you."

Remus stood up, flexed his neck and ran fingers down his chest. He gazed at Severus shrewdly. "You, however, have underestimated me. You underestimated my devotion to Harry and…ironically, my devotion to you."

Severus narrowed his black eyes and immediately regretted that move.

Remus still had his werewolf speed, even though the full moon had passed. He hit Severus full in the chest, sending the former Slytherin flying through the air and over the back of his couch.

Severus hit the hard floor with a resounding crack of his skull and he saw multi-colored stars winging around his eyelids. He struggled to sit up and he frowned when a shadow crossed his face. Lupin loomed over him with a predatory look.

"I warned you, Severus. I told you that Harry wasn't for you. And now here you are plotting with Narcissa Malfoy." He leaned over him, grabbing him by his robes and yanking him up.

Severus connected a fist with Remus' abdomen. The werewolf let out an "ooof", but held on. Remus fired a hex that Severus somehow managed to dodge.

With a shout, Severus shoved Remus as hard as he could and pulled his wand. The werewolf stayed upright and brandished his wand at Severus.

Neither man moved.

The only sound in the room was the crackle of the fire in the hearth. Both men having long ago learned to control their breathing. Severus, on any number of Death Eater raids or facing Voldemort when he was in one of his moods and Remus, a hunted Dark creature, often had to take to hiding from the clichéd pitch forked baring towns folk.

The tension was mounting with each second. Severus watched Remus with unwavering eyes, not even blinking. Remus had the eyes of the wolf, hearing to match, waiting motionless for any sign of movement from his nemesis; his love.

Finally…

"He raped you, Severus! It's not real! He doesn't care for you!! He'll never care for you!"

"Shut up, Lupin! Do you think that _I'll_ ever return your sick, perverted feelings?"

"And yours aren't? He raped you and your mind has twisted it into some crazy emotional attachment! Severus, think about it! You hate Harry, remember?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Harry is my business, Severus! I am the only family that he has left! I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

"Hurt him? You think I've been hurting him?"

"You're punishing him for violating you! You're confused! That one act has completely twisted your brain! You never had any feeling for Harry, other than hatred. Before that night and he raped you, did you care about Harry at all? You couldn't have cared if he lived or died. You certainly didn't want a relationship with him! He looks too much like James, acts like him too!"

Severus opened his mouth, but nothing came out. For once, he was speechless.

Remus moved closer, being careful not to startle the other man.

"Yes, think about it. He violated you, Severus, but you've wanted intimacy in your life for a long time. You've kept everyone away, but Harry got through. But he wasn't himself. He was a demon. It was the demon that made him do that, Severus. Not Harry. You crave the intimacy and you have attached yourself to that person who gave it to you. But that person is not real. He's afraid of you. He knows you hate him because of James. Do you really think that he'll love you? Don't believe what Narcissa tells you, it won't work!

Severus stared at Remus in shock. His eyes narrowed. "Get out! Just…get out, Lupin." But he sounded…different.

"Why won't you give this a chance? It's not so complicated!"

"No."

Remus was moving closer to Severus, who was still aiming his wand at Remus' face.

He held up his hand and slowly ran his fingers across the end of Severus' wand.

"I care for you, Severus. I don't know why. You have been horrible to me for years. But I still want to see where this can go. Please."

"No."

Remus took a breath and closed the distance. He placed a hand on Severus, who flinched and tried to move away, but Remus held him.

"Severus, you can have a normal, healthy relationship. One that won't put you in Azkaban or get you fired." He leaned close to the man's face, inhaling the potion master's scent. "Just let me show you how it could be. Just give me a chance. Give us a chance."

Severus stood transfixed, watching Remus move closer to him. His whole being was screaming at him to punch the werewolf in the face, but his hand seemed frozen in the air.

The small inner Severus was weakly telling him that the man was right. To listen to reason. That Harry…no…Potter would never love him. That he was going to get hurt. That Potter would never want him, not like he wanted Draco and vice versa.

He realized suddenly that Lupin's lips were on his, gently touching and caressing. It startled him and he tried to pull away, but Lupin held him firmly.

"Please," he whispered, "please, Severus…don't push me away again." He locked eyes with him. "I care about you. I'd like to show you how much."

Severus noticed that he had stopped pushing Lupin away. When had that happened? He gasped slightly when he felt a warm hand dip inside his robes. His manhood immediately took an interest in the proceedings. It swelled large and thick in Remus' hand. He heard the werewolf sigh and he watched in amazement as the man lowered himself to his knees in front of him.

"I'd like to…if you'd let me, Severus."

Severus wasn't sure if he nodded or what, but when that warm, wet mouth engulfed him, he suddenly didn't care.

He glanced down at the brown head that bobbed back and forth against his cock and Severus' hand reached hesitantly to touch the brown locks. Remus let out a strangled moan when he felt the strong hand gently rub his hair. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. He had wanted this so much.

He had loved Severus for so long, but had to hide his feelings. He never believed that Severus would ever allow him to get close and certainly would never return his affections. Remus was used to disappointment, and he had simply filed it away in the full cabinet of things he had longed for in his life. He had tried the relationship with Tonks, and even though she was a wonderful woman, he didn't love her.

She was good to him though and he struggled to do the right things by her, but his thoughts often strayed to men and his black-haired potions nemesis filled his dreams at night. Remus had a crush on Severus during their school days, but James and Sirius had very effectively ended any chance of a relationship for him with the quiet Slytherin.

Putting his boyhood crush aside had been easy enough, until Remus returned to Hogwarts to teach the year Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Working beside Severus became a very difficult emotional experience for him. His unrequited crush returned with a vengeance and Severus' outward hostility and his hand in his removal from his position was painful.

And what made it worse, was the fact that none of that diminished his feelings at all.

When he was allowed to return to teach again this year, he almost didn't take the position, knowing he was going to be in for a tough time. But he couldn't afford to not work, but he desperately didn't want to hurt Tonks.

But Severus was all he could think about. He became distracted from his weekend visits with Tonks, and often claimed work as the reason. He began to avoid visiting all together, until Tonks finally demanded to know what was going on. Remus finally broke it off with her, explaining that things were not right for them because he had some unresolved issues. His Gryffindor bravery had failed him then, because he didn't have the heart to tell her it was because he was in love with Severus Snape.

Tonks had been devastated, but took the news the best she could, which doubled Remus' guilt about the whole thing. But in the end, he knew that he'd done the proper thing by letting her go so she could find someone who could love her like she deserved.

And it freed him up so that he could pine away for a man that would hate him forever, in the privacy of his own despair.

But now, here was on his knees, the man of his private unrequited hell allowing him to pleasure him like this, was more than he could bear. He had asked this time and Severus had accepted him, didn't turn him away in revulsion. Remus was determined that Severus was going to remember this as long as he lived.

Remus sucked greedily, his tongue doing things that he had no idea he knew how to do and even sucked him far down his throat, a feat he'd never been able to do before. The reward of Severus almost keeling over and gripping his hair so tight that he felt strands of it ripping out, encouraged him further. He pulled Severus closer, sucking and swallowing his length and the shout of Severus' powerful orgasm, sent Remus into a tear-filled acceptance of his seed.

As Severus shouted and thrust into Remus' mouth, the werewolf cried. He didn't miss a drop of the creamy liquid, as he was swallowing hungrily and held Severus tight. But the tears ran down his face in what felt like a torrent. He moaned as the large cock pulsed and spurted and Remus had never been so happy in his life.

Only being accepted into Hogwarts, Sirius, Peter and James becoming Animagi for him and the creation of the Wolfsbane potion, ranked higher on his list of happiest moments.

Remus felt Severus' last shudder and he pulled slowly away from the softening appendage. He didn't want to look up, fearing that Severus would now be looking at him in disgust or worse, regret. He quickly moved to wipe the tears from his face and slowly backed away and stood up.

Severus was rustling his robes, obviously putting himself back in his proper place. Remus summoned his Gryffindor bravery and looked up. Severus was watching him with an unreadable expression.

Silence reigned and with each passing second, Remus felt his heart shattering more. He backed up even more.

"There's a lot more of that. I can give you what you want, what you need. Leave him be, Severus. If not, I'll be forced to go to Albus. He'll take care of this and it won't matter what Narcissa Malfoy thinks she can accomplish."

Severus scowled, "Don't threaten me, Lupin. That's not a wise move. Especially if…"

Remus was in Severus' face in the blink of an eye with his amber eyes flashing.

"Don't underestimate me again, Severus. Despite my feelings, I _will_ kill you if you hurt Harry again."

He raised his hand and Severus flinched, swinging his wand up towards Remus again. Remus smiled, showing his white teeth.

"I'd rather not kill you though. I'm much rather taste your cock again or fuck you until you're unconscious with pleasure. But it's your choice." His hand rested on the strands of Severus' hair. He pulled the man towards him and ran his tongue over his lips.

"Mmmmm…taste that, do you? That's mine."

Severus let out a small moan when the wolfish tongue had touched his lips. He could smell his own essence on the man's lips and his own cock stirred again. Severus was in complete shock at what had just happened.

Lupin had come in his room, healed his own Dark curse, sucked his cock, threatened to kill him and then gave him one of the most delicious offers he'd ever heard. All within five minutes! The man was an enigma. One moment he was a whiny coward of a man, the next he was strong and powerful, with the ability to render him speechless and make him come shouting like an adolescent schoolboy.

A complete psycho, unworthy and unpredictable…a wild animal, never one to follow the rules…just like Potter.

He and Draco didn't have a chance in hell against _that_ Gryffindor charm.

* * *

A large portion of the Slytherins had congregated near the entrance of the school. Crabbe was panting harshly, trying to catch his breath. Goyle leaned against the wall, holding his head.

Nott faced them. "Any bloody idea what's going on in here? I mean, an earthquake? In Scotland? Doesn't bloody happen!"

Crabbe looked terrified and Goyle shook his head. Nott continued, "It must be Salazar turning over in his grave! A Mudblood in Slytherin!"

The surrounding Slytherins grimaced in horror. Goyle pushed himself away from the wall. "And what happened to Malfoy? No one's saying anything! That first year was gibbering out of her mind. Made no sense whatsoever!"

Nott jerked his head at the younger years. "Come on, you lot! What happened? What happened to Malfoy?"

A second year named Calliope spoke up. "All we heard was a scream. And by the time we got to the common room, Professor Snape and Missus Malfoy were taking him away. Pansy said something about Granger."

At this Nott's eyes took on a shining new interest. "What did she say, exactly?"

Calliope shrugged. "That's all I know."

Crabbe croaked, "Where's Pans anyway?"

"I'm right here, you dolt." Pansy pushed her way past her house mates, giving evil eyes to the younger kids who wouldn't move. Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass followed behind her. "And since when do you call me Pans, Vinnie?"

Goyle snickered and Nott waved a hand dismissively at them. "Knock it off! We need some answers! What's this about Granger?"

"Oh come on, Theo. Granger shows up in our common room and Draco suddenly collapses covered in sick-up. What do you think happened?"

Nott's eyes widened, "She poisoned him? With what? And why?"

Pansy rolled his eyes. "Not poison, but drugs. Draco OD'd on drugs. The same drugs that git Potter is addicted to. You know she blamed Draco for that. Everything that happens to Potter is always Draco's fault."

There was a vicious rumbling going on from the crowding students.

"She did come and accuse him of doing something to Potter!"

"-had a murderous glint in her, she did. And they talk about Slytherins!"

"-dirty Mudblood tried to kill Draco!"

Pansy eyed the crowd of students, glee filling her heart. She looked back when Nott touched her arm. "Is he in the hospital wing, Pansy?"

Pansy nodded. "Most likely, but I'm not certain. Missus Malfoy is here, so I would guess so."

Nott raised an eyebrow. "It must be serious then! We need to go see him. Offer our support; see what he wants us to do about Granger and those Gryffindors. We will avenge him!"

Pansy looked at the eager faces of the younger years. "You know that cow Pomfrey isn't going to let all of them in. We need to talk to Professor Snape as well to find out if our dorm is safe and what all that shaking was."

She looked back at Nott. "Come on, you all go to the hospital wing to see Draco. Make sure he's all right." She pointed to a few younger students. "You go see if you can find Professor Snape. The rest of us will wait here."

Nott, Crabbe and Goyle headed for the stairs, and Nott looked back at Pansy. "You're not coming? You're not going to pass up a chance to play nursemaid to Drakie-poo?"

"Shut up, Theo! I only called him that once, and we were all drunk! Besides, his mum is taking care of him.She doesn't need me around to spoil her chance to take care of her baby." She rolled her eyes dramatically and several Slytherins snickered.

Nott looked skeptical but nodded anyway. "Fine, but at least meet us outside after you go find Snape. We'll report what Draco wants done."

The boys set off for the hospital wing and Pansy instructed the younger students to go to Snape's office.

"The rest of us will wait here in the Great Hall. Maybe the elves will bring food," Pansy said. The remaining group trooped into the hall and headed for the Slytherin table.

Pansy jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. She whirled around and saw Blaise, standing behind her. She smiled at him and patted his hand. Then she got a good look at him and her smile faded.

"Blaise, are you all right? Did you just leave the dorm? It practically flooded with all of that shaking!"

Blaise looked ashen and for the normally caramel colored teen, it made him look almost gray. His eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with dark circles.

"I…don't feel so good, Pansy. Was the room shaking? I think I need to sit down."

Pansy nodded and helped Blaise to the closest table. He sat down heavily and let out a groan.

"What's the matter? Does something hurt?"

Blaise raised a shaky hand. "It's not that anything hurts, exactly. I just don't…feel like myself. It may be the potions that I still take from my accident. Sometimes it makes me feel weird."

Pansy winced. In all the drama surrounding Draco, she had completely forgotten that Blaise had almost died and had come back to school late. She immediately felt guilty for neglecting her fiancée's best friend.

"Blaise, I'm so sorry! I-I've been so distracted lately. I should have been checking up on you to make sure you were OK. You'll forgive me, right?"

Blaise's mouth quivered into a shaky grin. "Yeah, I guess. I know that Draco is probably a hand full right now. Where is he, anyway?"

"Oh, Blaise. Draco's in the hospital wing. He…ummm…took sick. We think that Granger poisoned him or something. She barged right in the common room this morning, demanding to see him."

Blaise stared at her. "Granger?? Came into Slytherin? She poisoned Draco? I don't believe it!"

"Oh…believe it. You don't think she's capable of something like that? Those Gryffindors are hypocrites and insane! You know Potter is a drug addict, don't you? And do you think anyone is going to do or say anything about it? He needs to be expelled for bringing that stuff into the school!"

"Well, this means that Draco is most likely on his way out of Hogwarts. His mum is not going to be pleased to hear this at all."

Pansy smiled and leaned against Blaise. "Yes, I know. Terrible, isn't it?"

* * *

"I don't know what's happening to me, Draco. But it all feels…wrong. I can hear things, in the walls and I don't know if it's real or not. It's like when I heard the Basilisk and I thought I was going mad. Am I going mad again, Draco?"

"You're not going mad, Harry. They need to find that stupid werewolf that did this to you. Lupin caught him, but I don't know what happened after that. I'm going to find him, Harry. I promise you. I'm going to find him and he's going to wish that he'd never been born."

Harry held out his hands and gently touched the barrier. It shimmered lightly and Harry beckoned Draco.

"Come here."

Draco looked skeptical. "What are you up to, Potter?" But the corners of his mouth was turned up in a smirk.

Harry grinned. "Trust me." He reached out to Draco and pulled his hand. Draco moved forward towards Harry with no resistance. He stared at Harry in amazement.

"How'd you do that?"

"I don't know. It's like I can see the magic in this place. How everything is put together. And I can move it around. I'm not really sure how I'm doing it."

"Well, whatever is wrong with you, it's not so bad. Except when you shook the very grounds of this place. "

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't really control that. I didn't even know I was _doing_ it." He pulled Draco towards him and they sat down on the bed. "What if they can't fix it? What if…what if someone gets hurt again? Like what happened to Blaise?"

Draco lounged against the pillows on the bed.

"You worry too much, Potter. Have I let you down yet? And they call you the Savior of the wizarding world. We're going to fix this. Besides, isn't Granger supposed to know everything? She'll find the answer."

Harry chuckled. "Hermione is brilliant, of course. I hope she is able to help. It doesn't sound too assuring though."

Draco sat up and pulled Harry's face towards him and gave him an intense stare.

"It's going to be fine, Harry. Stop worrying about it. You aren't going to hurt anyone else."

Harry stared back at the piercing silver eyes and nodded slowly. He then raised his hand and gently ran his fingers across Draco's jaw and down his neck.

Draco let out a gasp, for Harry's light fingered touch upon his skin sent electrical shocks throughout his body. It wasn't unpleasant, but just unexpected. He froze for a moment, as he actually felt tremors running all through his skin.

Harry hesitated. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a Dementor."

"That's your mess, Potter. Shut up and keep doing that."

Draco could feel power and magic radiating out from Harry's skin. It was like he was glowing with a rippling aura that he could see. He imagined that if he leaned closer, he would be able to hear Harry buzzing with energy.

Harry pressed his lips against Draco's and the Slytherin's mind whirled. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Harry's tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. Draco readily complied, moaning loudly. Harry's kiss had sent a million jolts through him and he was melting into Harry's touch. He whimpered as Harry ran his tongue along his lips.

Harry pulled back and Draco gasped at the intensity of Harry's gaze. He was mesmerized by the stormy green. Harry licked down Draco's neck and he shivered, clutching at Harry's shoulder. Draco ran his hands through the wild hair, tugging at Harry to lie down on top of him.

There was a loud sound of several pairs of footsteps that had Harry pulling away from Draco and standing up. Draco sighed in annoyance and got off the bed. He hadn't passed through the barrier when he saw the blur of green and white enter the hospital wing.

"Draco!!" Theo shouted. "Are you all right? Word is that the Mudblood poisoned you!"

Draco tensed up at the sight of his friends. "What? What Mudblood?"

He felt more than saw Harry tense as well, because the air shifted around them.

Theo scoffed, "Granger, that's who! She was in the dorm, remember?"

Draco crossed his arms in front of him and scowled.

"Do you really believe that Granger would have the balls to poison me? Granger? Where are you getting this ridiculous news?"

But Theo was no longer looking at Draco. He had just noticed that Harry was standing behind him. Harry was watching Theo with half-slitted eyes and a sly smirk on his face.

Theo frowned at Draco. "What's going on, Malfoy? What are you and Potter doing?"

"Mind your business, Nott. I believe that I can talk to whomever I want."

Crabbe bellowed, "He may be trying to poison you too, Malfoy!"

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but he felt Harry's hand go around his waist. He almost purred in content, but he quickly remembered where he was.

Harry's voice seemed to reverberate around the walls. "If you all don't mind, I think we'll be going now."

Draco twisted to look at Harry. "I'll handle this, Potter. I don't need a hero-"

Harry winked at him, tightened his grip and Apparated. In Hogwarts.

The look of utter shock on the Slytherins faces at the sight of Draco and Harry disappearing was priceless. Identical slack-jawed gazes crossed all three faces.

Surprisingly, Goyle was the first to recover. "Did…he…they…what? What…just happened?"

Nott's voice trembled with awe. "They just bloody apparated! Inside of Hogwarts! Potter just bloody apparated inside one of the most warded places in the world!"

Crabbe stared at the empty space in something akin to fear. "Where do you think he's taken Malfoy? He's probably going to try and finish the job that Granger started."

Nott spun on the spot and headed back to the entrance. "Come on! We've got to get the others. Potter most likely took him to Gryffindor. That's where I'd take my enemy. To safe terrority."

Crabbe and Goyle hurried after him.

* * *

Draco was spluttering when they landed in Harry's bed. He jumped away from Harry as though he'd been burned.

"Potter!! Holy bloody fuck! You…you…just…apparated! How? What?"

Harry sat up and surveyed the mess that his room had been left in. "What the hell happened in here?" He looked at his broken desk and cabinet with dismay.

Draco was still doing a goldfish impression. "Potter?? Mind telling me about that little bit of magic you just pulled off!"

Harry ignored him as he eyed the ink stained floor and broken knick-knacks. "Cedric! Where's Cedric?"

Draco marched over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Harry! Forget Cedric! Who the fuck is Cedric, anyway?? You apparated! In Hogwarts! Did you realize that?"

Harry turned mournful eyes to him. "Yes, I know what I did. But…Cedric. He's gone."

Draco could have cared less about some bloody Cedric.

"He'll be back! Focus, Potter! You.Apparated.In.Hogwarts."

Harry sat down on the bed and gave the mess one more sorrowful glance. "I told you before, I can see…the magic in here. It's like puzzle pieces that fit together. I can see how the pieces fit. I can't explain it any better than that."

Draco stared at him. "And how did you ever advance to seventh year, I'll never know."

Harry gave him a big lopsided grin. "Hermione."

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry leaned forward and pulled him towards the bed. "Now, I think we can finish where we left off."

Draco's cock hardened at the low lusty voice that issued from Harry's mouth. His mouth went dry and he moved forward eagerly while Harry pulled him closer. Harry's eyes had darkened considerably and his grin had turned feral and predatory. He stood up and roughly pushed Draco down onto the bed.

Draco was not complaining at the harsh treatment at all.

Harry pushed Draco back against the comforter and ravished his mouth. Draco kissed him back with equal fervor, enjoying the tingling sensation that Harry was causing all through his body. He'd never felt anything like it before. It was like _he_ could see the magic that Harry was talking about.

Harry hungrily sucked the soft skin on his neck and Draco sighed, running his hands down Harry's arms.

"Take these off."

Draco hurried to comply and removed his shirt and pants. Harry knelt above him, removing his own shirt. Draco couldn't resist touching the not-quite-as-fit abs. Harry had lost quite a bit of weight and he was bordering on the way-too-thin side. He still had muscle though, lean it would be best described. Draco found he preferred Harry with more meat on his bones.

His ponderings were cut short when he felt a hot tongue and plump lips slide over his cock. The jolt that went through him had him grabbing the comforter in a death grip as sheer waves of the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced shot through him. And Harry had only opened his mouth to take his cock in it.

Harry didn't do this often, for Draco found that he loved doing this for Harry. Harry's cock was the perfect size, almost too big for his mouth, but not quite. Harry had only gagged him a few times, but had since learned to control his thrusting. Draco had rewarded him with learning how to deep-throat, which Harry had taken to like a duck to water. Who'd have ever believed that Draco Malfoy would find complete bliss with a cock shoved down his esophagus?

Harry's tongue and lips were doing incredible things to his body and Draco panted in an effort not to come. He was distracted by the blazing heat that was rushing through his body, caused by whatever Harry was going through. He had to admit, it was bloody amazing and maybe this "infection" wasn't so bad.

"Harry…don't…wanna…cum…yet…please."

Harry's hands were poised on Draco's lower back, and he'd been rocking the Slytherin's hips gently, pushing the cock into his mouth. At Draco's gasped plea, Harry pulled away from him and Draco moaned at the loss. He fought to get his breathing and orgasm under control.

"Fuck…Potter…that was…"

Draco's words were lost again, when Harry's fingers brushed against his puckered flesh. He jerked and pressed down on Harry's fingers, mewling like a cat in heat. His preparation was slick and quick.

Harry leaned over him, his eyes cold and intense and completely hypnotic.

"That was nothing…"

Harry's entering him sent the Slytherin into a mind numbing buzz of pleasure. Harry entry was as powerful and slow moving as an Artic iceberg moving through the water. Draco was slack-jawed and he was sure that drool had left the corner of his mouth at some point.

He didn't give a flying fuck!

Draco's skin felt like Harry's lips and fingers were running all over him at the same time, everywhere. After Harry was completely sheathed, he lowered his head and breathed in Draco's scent.

"Love you…"

And then Harry fucked him.

Draco found that he was capable of making noises that normally should have been impossible for a human being. And his voice had never been that high-pitched.

But he moaned louder and louder, as each stroke of Harry's cock brushed his prostate, he writhed more and more. He held Harry with white-knuckled force, his brain in ruins of any coherent thought.

Draco's cock was rock hard, harder than it had ever been in his life. He thought it was going to split apart if something wasn't done about it soon. He eventually remembered how to use his hands and he reached down to take a hold of it, but Harry slapped his hand away.

Draco whimpered, on the verge of tears, not from pain, but from the most exquisite pleasure that he couldn't even _think _about…

"Harry, ohhh…god…I…need…too…cumm…"

Harry had been holding the headboard while he drove into his lover and he now lowered both of Draco's legs to his waist. The blond wrapped his legs tight around him as the Gryffindor leaned forward again. Harry placed one hand on Draco's throbbing purple cock and gave it one hard tug and a twist. At the same time, he bit down hard on Draco's shoulder and began sucking the flesh, drawing blood.

Draco might as well have been struck by lightening.

The simultaneous sensations literally tore the orgasm from his body. He shouted so loud that it was no doubt in his mind that every person in Gryffindor heard him. But his brain had been sucked out of his body along with the rest of his seed, so he was hardly in a position to notice or care.

His cock was not so much as spurting as it was, _exploding_. Draco had arched so much from the bed that he was certain that he had to have broken Harry's cock in two. He had clenched so tight he was sure he could have made a diamond out of coal, if it had been shoved up there.

Never in his life had he ever suspected that something could feel so good. It was too much, too intense, his body couldn't take anything like this again. And it was such a poignant moment that they were here in Harry's room. The same place where this wonderful thing had started so many months ago, after a drunken night in Hogsmeade.

Draco thanked the gods that he had given in to his fantasy and desire by shagging this magnificent young man above him, who he had come to love more than anything he could ever have imagined. The intensity of his feelings was indescribable.

He threw his arms around the Gryffindor's neck and clung to him, shuddering and gibbering. He belatedly realized that Harry was getting ready to come and Draco cried out again as Harry's cock seemed to grow about ten more inches. Draco pumped his hips against Harry's thrusting hips and cock, wanting more, anything, everything. He reached around to Harry's back, feeling the muscles tense and flex as Harry thrust, and pulled him in as much as he could.

Harry was grunting by his ear and he was kissing the bruised skin where he'd bitten Draco. Draco turned his head towards Harry, kissing him feverishly, lovingly, full of lust and desire and passion. Draco quite simply could die now. He was happy.

Harry pulled back a bit and looked into Draco's eyes.

"I'll tell her…about us."

Harry came, hard.

* * *

The Fat Lady was hanging off her hinges, not able to protect her house, when the marauding Slytherin invaders came to call. She pushed against the edge of her splintered frame and cried out with indignation against the onslaught.

There was nothing that she could do.

Nott was the first to enter, followed closely by Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. A smaller group of younger Slytherins waited in the corridor with Pansy and Blaise, who were on the lookout for errant Gryffindors. They all looked around Gryffindor with mild interest.

Ron was sitting on the sofa, directing some younger years in fixing some of the common room. With a lazy flick of his hand, he pointed to some fallen stone.

"Careful with that now, I would hate for one of you to get hurt by that."

"Yeah, so would we. Because then we wouldn't get to have as much fun in here," Nott called out.

Ron turned around so fast that he almost flung his wand away. He managed to hold on to it and left off to stare at the Slytherins.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He jumped to his feet, pointing the wand at them.

Nott sneered, "Where's Potter, Weasel? He took Draco! And where's your Mudblood girlfriend? We want a word."

Ron bristled and snarled, "Her name is Hermione! And I have no idea where Ferret-Face is, as if I would care!"

"Whatever! Where is the bitch?" Nott goaded.

The younger Gryffindors, who were second and third years, moved up closer behind Ron. They too pulled their wands.

"Hermione's not a bitch! She's the Head Girl and she's smarter than you!" hissed a second year girl.

Tracy cocked her head towards her. "Nobody was talking to you! Silencio!" She flicked her wand at the girl, whose eyes widened when she suddenly couldn't make any noise.

Ron growled and shot a hex at Tracy. "Nobody hexes anybody in my house! Especially not some Slytherin rubbish!" Tracy fell over as the Jelly Legs Jinx hit her. She kicked Daphne, who tumbled to the ground with her.

One of the second years bolted for the stairs and shouted. "SLYTHERIN INVASION!!"

Within seconds, Gryffindors came streaming down the stairs at the shouted warning.

Seamus was first into the room and Nott fired a Jelly Legs at him. Seamus leapt out of the way, but it hit Neville behind him, who was with Millicent. Neville tumbled down the stairs, almost dragging Millicent with him.

Seamus got off a hex, but the Slytherins had now scattered, firing hexes in all directions. Gryffindors fell like dominoes and more Slytherins entered the common room.

Blaise entered the room with Pansy, who was smiling wickedly. Dean who had just managed to end two hexes on his fellow Gryffindors looked up and saw him. He hissed angrily and sent a hex at Blaise, who managed to dodge it by falling to the side, pulling Pansy with him. Blaise held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Dean! Don't be like that. Sorry it didn't work out and all. It's a House loyalty thing now. It's not personal."

"Like hell, it's not! I loved you, you arsehole! You just dumped me for no reason! Trust me, it's personal!"

Pansy quickly side-stepped them. "Well, I'll let you boys talk that out."

She skillfully dodged a hex and looked up in time to see Hermione standing on the bottom stairs, gaping around the room at the chaos and the dueling students. She pulled her wand and Pansy quickly sent a nasty Stinging Hex at her.

"Hermione, look out!!"

Hermione was hit and she fell over, hissing in pain. Pansy squealed in triumph. Hermione felt around the floor for her wand, even though she couldn't see through her swollen eyes. A moment later, she felt a hand touch hers gently and she was pulled to her feet.

A wave of a wand in her face and her vision cleared. She found herself looking into the blue eyes of Ron.

"Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded. "What's happening? Why are the Slytherins here acting like dunder heads?"

"Something about you poisoning Malfoy. And Harry stealing the git or something like that!"

"I didn't poison Malfoy!!"

"You should have!"

* * *

Harry was pulling on his clothes while Draco lay back on the covers, languishing in bliss. He was rubbing Harry's back lightly while he put on his pants. Harry turned to smile at him as he stood up to put on his shirt.

"Draco? What is this? What are we doing here? You're getting married to Parkinson soon. What does that mean?"

Draco turned to look at him. "I'm not marrying her. Now or ever!" He snorted, but then got serious. "I don't want anyone else, Harry. I'm telling my mother today. I'll probably be disowned, but I don't care about that. My mother may try spells that would keep us apart. She did learn some wicked stuff from Aunt Bella, but I don't think she'd dare use that against me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, Draco. I don't want you to have to lose your family over…me. You don't know what it's like to lose your family."

"You're so stupid, Potter. You're my family now, you idiot."

Harry felt a warm fuzzy feeling run through his heart. He smiled at Draco. "Well thanks, I guess."

Suddenly, shouting could be heard through the door and the room shook. Harry whipped around and ran towards the noise. Draco almost fell out of the bed trying to get up when his feet got tangled in the sheets.

"Harry! Don't go out there! Your magic!"

But Harry had already pulled the door open. Instantly the noise doubled. It sounded like a war was going on.

"What the-" And Harry darted out of the room.

"Harry!!!" Draco scrambled to his feet and grabbed his clothes. He hopped around trying to get his pants and shoes on. He bolted after him.

Draco nearly broke his neck running down the steps to the Gryffindor common room. He tripped over some student who was lying smack in the middle of the stairs. A curious glance revealed the boy was a second year Gryffindor. Lying across him was a first year Slytherin girl. Both were unconscious.

"Harry!!" Draco shouted as he bounded down the stairs again.

By the time he'd reached the bottom, he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

The common room was completely destroyed. Whirling students in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors shot hexes in all directions. Draco ducked as a stray Stupefy flew past his head. Harry was gaping at the multiple duels, ranging from standard spells to outright Dark curses.

Hermione staggered towards him, her hair in complete disarray and her robes gone. She wore only a bra and a skirt.

"Harry!!! Send a Patronus!! Get McGonagall!" She turned quickly and shot a hex at an equally disarrayed Daphne Greengrass.

Harry pulled his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Silver light erupted from his wand. But the light was so bright it blinded everyone in the room. Students fell against one another, holding their hands over their eyes.

The Stag that materialized in the room was the biggest Patronus anyone had ever seen. It filled the entire common room and the walls shook as it continued to grow. It lowered its huge antlered head and the radiating light punched a giant sized hole in the tower wall.

Stone rained down and a cloud of dust exploded, covering the room in dirt. Sunshine poured into the room from the gaping hole in the side of the common room.

Harry had no time to wonder about why the Patronus was a big as the Knight Bus.

"Get McGonagall and Snape!"

The Stag nodded again, knocking over the final piece of furniture that was left standing. It bounded towards the entrance and disappeared through the wall, shaking the room as it went.

"DRACO!"

Draco turned to stare at Nott. "What the bloody hell is going on! What have you done?"

Nott ran forward and gave Harry a wide berth. "We came to find you, after you disappeared from the hospital wing! We didn't know what had happened to you after you apparated."

Hermione still managed to sound superior and disapproving even in her underwear. "You can't apparate in here, you moron! Everyone knows that!"

"Shut up, Mudblood!"

Three hexes from different directions shot at Nott. He swirled and missed two but the third caught his robes. They sizzled on fire and Nott struggled to put it out. He glared in Ron's direction.

"Serpensortia Duplicus!"

Several snakes shot out of Nott's wand, slithering in all directions.

Both Harry and Draco rolled their eyes.

"Nott! He's a Parselmouth! That isn't going to work in here! For Merlin's sakes!" Draco growled. "And stop this madness!"

Harry began hissing at the snakes and Nott took advantage of Harry's distraction to grab Draco's arm.

"Draco! She poisoned you! Don't you want to teach them a lesson? What's gotten into you?"

"Granger didn't poison me, Nott! It was-" but the boy never finished his sentence as he fell over, stunned.

Nott staggered under Draco's sudden weight. He hadn't noticed that Pansy had surreptitiously sent the Stupefy. Several students were still hexing one another in the destroyed space and hadn't noticed the arrival of Draco or Harry. It would have been easy to assume that one of those spells had hit Draco.

* * *

The Stag roamed through the castle in search of Professors Snape and McGonagall as instructed. However, it became quite clear to the rest of the student body that something was amiss in Gryffindor.

The shaking walls and the blinding white light alerted the Hufflepuffs to the danger as the Stag roamed past.

Ernie, Hannah and Susan had wandered out in the Great Hall, trying to find out some information to relay back to their terrified housemates. Professor Sprout had been caught in a vicious battle between her Devil's Snare and some Snap Dragons in her greenhouse, who were disgruntled at all the commotion. She had been unable to comfort her students.

The three Hufflepuffs gaped at the huge Stag, who bounded past them towards the dungeons.

"Isn't that Potter's Patronus?" Ernie asked, staring in awe at the huge beast. "Perhaps he is in need of some assistance! There has been quite a lot of noise coming from the Gryffindor area!" He turned excitedly to Susan and Hannah. "Maybe Death Eaters have stormed the castle and are fighting now as we speak!"

Hannah's eyes widened and Susan let out a gasp. "We were in the DA! We've been trained up! Maybe we can help! Alert the others! The Ravenclaws too! We'll help them!"

Ernie rushed towards their common room and shouted into the room. "Justin! Gryffindor needs our assistance! Potter has sent a Patronus!"

Justin needed no prompting. He bolted through the exit, wide-eyed. "What's happening? Is Harry all right?

"Don't know, but use your coin to summon Ravenclaw. I believe Lovegood still keeps hers with her. Potter has called and we will answer!"

He dashed off with Justin in hot pursuit as he fished his coin from his pocket. It was the coin that Hermione had made them back in fifth year for their secret DA meetings.

Some younger Hufflepuffs followed suit as their older house members sprinted off toward Gryffindor Tower. After several corridor twists and turns they heard shouting and the sound of hexes bouncing off of walls.

Ernie paused and the Hufflepuffs crowded around him. "We'll wait here for the Ravenclaws. We may be outnumbered and we don't know what's happening yet."

"Oi! Ernie!" It was Terry Boot, who was rounding the corner. Luna, Michael Corner, Padma and Anthony Goldstein ran behind him. "What's going on?"

Justin pointed around the corner. "Gryffindor is under some sort of attack. Perhaps that is why the castle shook earlier. Harry sent a Patronus. He needs us!"

Terry nodded solemnly and the rest of the Ravenclaws looked angry. "Well come on then! We're here to help!"

The Hufflepuffs nodded and soon the group rounded the corner, wands at the ready.

They were not prepared for the sight of the massive duel going on in the corridors surrounding Gryffindor.

The younger members of Slytherin and Gryffindor were involved in a ferocious battle of mild defensive spells. Everywhere one looked, pieces of robes, hair and even a body part or two dotted the floor.

Ernie caught sight of Ginny shouting instructions to a third year Gryffindor as she cast "Protego!" to block an "Expelliamus!" from a first year.

"What on earth-?" Hannah wheezed out, when she was suddenly hit with a "Rictusempra!"

"Hey!"

Suddenly the Slytherins turned to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and hexes started whizzing past them. One caught Padma and Ernie and both went down.

Despite their youth, the Slytherins were excellent duelers. And somebody had been teaching them some rather advanced hexes.

Soon the hallway was filled with vastly outnumbered Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, battling at least twenty Slytherins. Justin and Ginny somehow ended up back to back, fighting their way into the common room.

Fighting their way to Harry.

* * *

Severus nearly jumped out of his skin at the dragon-sized Patronus that stuck its head into his quarters. He had been busy searching more texts trying to find some sort of solution to Harry's blood infection.

"You are needed in Gryffindor Tower, Professor Snape. There is a battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor." It stated calmly.

Severus set his mouth in a thin line of annoyance. He shut the book with a bang and strode quickly after it, knowing full well that Potter had cast this monstrosity of a creature. Things were deteriorating faster then he had anticipated.

As he reached the Great Hall, he saw Minerva and Pomona, who were now gaping at the fading Patronus. They had just entered through the doors. Pomana was covered in dirt, cuts and bruises and her hair was all askew. Minerva turned towards Severus, her face pale.

"There's trouble in Gryffindor. Have you seen Remus?"

Before he could utter a contempt filled response, Remus' voice came from behind him. "I'm here."

Minerva nodded and rushed for the stairs. "We need to find out what's going on in Gryffindor. Apparently Slytherins have…visited." She eyed Severus with a disapproving glance. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond.

The teachers reached the corridor outside of Gryffindor and all stared, aghast.

The corridor was still full of dueling and fist-fighting students. More students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had joined the battle and the remaining Slytherins who were not hexed, still fought valiantly in the name of their kidnapped and poisoned leader.

Students lay about in the hallway, many giggling from fits of laughter and legs jerking from the Jelly Legs Jinx. Hair and skin were every shade of color and several small animals hopped around, no doubt transfigured from older students. There were more ominous spells at work as well; a boy had a pair of arms growing from his stomach and one Ravenclaw's eyes had disappeared.

A spell from inside the common room shot out and hit the Fat Lady's severely damaged painting. With this last indignation, the painting flew into the air and sailed down the hall towards them, almost decapitating a third year Slytherin. Remus and Severus' wands were both out immediately as they both put up a Shielding Charm. The painting slammed into it and the frame broke into the several pieces.

"Minerva! Severus!"

The group turned quickly and saw Poppy hurrying towards them, out of breath. Professor Flitwick dashed behind her, his eyes wide.

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter are gone! I don't know how Harry got out! I came to find him and half of Filius' house is missing. What's happening?"

A random curse struck Pomona. Her hair turned purple and daisies grew from the ends.

Poppy sighed. "Another House war?"

Remus shouted, "Severus and I will find Harry and Draco. I'm certain that this is all stemming from them somehow!" He ran forward with Severus on his heels, casting stunning spells on the closest students. They fought their way to the common room entrance.

Poppy had already moved forward to tend to the nearest injured student. Minerva, Pomona and Filius immediately set to work on stunning and containing the brawling children.

Blaise saw Theo struggling with Draco, trying to keep him upright. He blasted a snake out of his path as he headed over to give him a hand. Now that Nott wasn't paying any attention to them, they were slithering all over the place, despite Harry's Parselmouthed orders. They weren't too picky about who they bit at this point.

Blaise grabbed Draco by the shoulder and pulled him up. Nott nodded grimly at Blaise, who he still hadn't forgiven for consorting with Gryffindors. But he'd shown House loyalty by fighting along with the rest of Slytherin and against his former boyfriend. He'd been slightly redeemed.

Blaise flicked his wand at Draco, just as Nott fired off another hex. Draco instantly began to fight against Blaise, not knowing who was holding him.

"Get off!"

"Draco, it's me! It's Blaise, stop hitting me, you git!"

Draco craned his neck and recognized his friend. "Blaise! Pansy drugged me, not Granger! This is ridiculous!"

Blaise frowned and turned to look at Pansy, who was trying to help Daphne.

"What? She told us it was Granger! Why would she-"

"Blaise! She would do anything at this point to get back at me. I-look…just believe me. It's not Granger, even though I'd love to hex her, but she's actually innocent of this."

The hissing had stopped suddenly and the room had gone fairly quiet. Both Blaise and Draco turned to look and saw Harry looking at them. Draco felt the same tense air he had felt before in the hospital wing. It seemed as though everyone was noticing it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ginny and Justin, who were both looking at Harry, still clearly adoring him.

Harry's voice reached them. "Its here. Its…here…again." He was staring at them, with such a frightful look on his face that Draco winced.

Harry started towards them and Blaise grabbed Draco's arm. "What's the matter with him? He looks…deranged."

Draco didn't know, but he suddenly didn't want to find out. "I think we need to get out of here."

He looked for Hermione, who noticed the fearful look on Draco's face. She stood quickly and hurried after Harry.

"Ron! Somebody help me with Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Harry cried out again, doubling over in pain. "Its here…nooo…not again!"

Ron, who seemed to be the only standing Gryffindor, moved quickly to intercept Harry on Hermione's shouted order.

Draco rushed forward to Harry, who appeared to be trying to stop himself from moving forward. The Slytherins watched in fear and confusion, not sure what was going on.

Draco stepped in front of Harry, as Ron and Hermione grabbed each of Harry's arms. Harry was biting his lip so hard that he was drawing blood.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry gasped out, "The demon…its here…in…him." He could only nod towards Blaise, as Ron and Hermione were holding him.

Draco turned to look at Blaise. "How? How do you know?"

Harry moaned in pain again. "It left an offspring…a piece of itself…in him. That's why he was sick…it wasn't drugs. I can…see it…feel it…it recognizes me. It's trying to re-connect."

Hermione looked horrified and Ron choked out, "What're we supposed to do? What's happening?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry then and looked him hard in the eyes. "You can fight this, Harry. You're stronger then this. We are going to be a family, remember?"

Harry smiled a weak smile and Draco ran his fingers in Harry's hair, to the gasps of several of the Slytherins. Draco leaned in to kiss Harry's lips but was interrupted by…

"NOOOO!"

Draco turned sharply and saw Ginny bounding her way towards him. "You can't have him, Malfoy! You're not taking him! You're not! I hate you! I hate everything that you stand for, everything that you've ever done!!!"

Ginny was crazed and her mouth was a snarl of hatred. She looked hard at him and shouted,

"AVADA KEDRAVA!"

Remus and Severus finally arrived into the common room just as the curse left Ginny's mouth.

The green light shot from the end of Ginny's wand and hurtled towards Draco, who stood as if petrified.

"DRACOOOOO, NOOOOOOOO!"

Pansy appeared out of nowhere and pushed Draco as hard as she could. Draco flew forward and smashed his head against the hard stone of the fireplace hearth. Blood gushed forth like a faucet and he fell over, knocking the fireplace tools askew. He lay as if dead.

The green light missed Pansy by centimeters. She fell to the floor, shrieking. "Draco! Draco!"

Hermione turned and gaped at Ginny, who looked as shocked as everyone else. Both Slytherins and Gryffindors began shouting about what had just happened. Hermione hurried over to Draco, letting go of Harry to check and see if he was in fact, still alive.

Pansy rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up. "You almost killed him, Weasley!"

She aimed her wand at her. "CRUCIO!"

The spell hit Ginny and she fell over, shouting and writhing. Ron came to life as his sister's cries drilled into his head. He had been shocked into a catatonic state at hearing her shout the Killing Curse at Draco. His mum would never forgive him for letting Ginny get so out of control. He ran to Pansy and tussled with her and the wand.

"TAKE IT OFF, NOW!!"

Ginny's cries echoed around in the room and Pansy just laughed and laughed, sounding horribly like Bellatrix Lestrange.

"EXPELLIMUS!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!"

Remus and Severus had to get control of this situation, now. Pansy's wand shot into Severus' outstretched hand and Ron's feet clicked together as he fell over. Severus muttered an incantation and Pansy stepped forward, took the wand back from him and ended the spell. Remus removed Ron from the Body Bind. He immediately sat up and crawled to where Ginny lay whimpering.

Severus hurried over to Hermione who had helped Draco to sit up. He assessed his god-son's injuries, while Remus kneeled down to help Ginny. The effects of the Cruciatus were particularly brutal.

No one noticed Harry until Blaise screamed.

Harry's eyes had turned almost black and he was shaking all over. He snarled, sounding like some kind of animal, and he lunged at Blaise. Blaise shouted and tried to fend Harry off, but the boy was too quick. Blaise landed on his back, with Harry practically straddling him.

Harry reached down and slammed his fist into Blaise's chest. _Through_ his chest.

Hermione screamed as blood shot upwards, hitting Harry in the face and spraying everyone standing within the immediate area.

Remus jumped to his feet and watched in horror as Harry ripped into the Slytherin's chest. Blaise uttered a horrible gurgling sound and weakly fought against Harry, who simply ignored the boy's waving hands.

"It's here. It's here." Harry kept mumbling.

Before Remus could even move, Nott, who was covered in Blaise's blood, swung his wand towards Harry and shouted, "CRUCIO!"

Harry snarled in anger and he jumped away from Blaise and headed toward the other boy. The others gaped as the spell seemed to simply miss Harry or he was simply _ignoring_ the pain. Theo stared in wide-eyed horror and then yelped in pain when Harry seized him by the neck and hoisted him from the floor with one hand. No one was for certain whose blood was dripping down Harry's arms, Blaise or Theo's.

The boy kicked and Harry tossed him across the room as if he were a rag doll. Nott hit the back wall with a sickening crack as his head slammed through the wall and he hung there, neck broken and his feet jerking.

Tracy and Daphne began screaming hysterically.

Remus ran to Harry's side and grabbed him. "Harry!! What are you doi-"

He broke off as Blaise attempted to speak again. He quickly dropped down next to the dying boy. Remus' wand moved so quickly that it was a blur.

"GET MADAM POMFREY!"

Millicent, who had been torn between fighting with her house and fighting with Neville, broke out into a full run to get the Healer.

Minerva and Poppy were just entering the room. Poppy saw Remus hunched over the Zabini boy and then Severus jump up and run to assist. She hurried over to them and all three set to work. Minerva cried out when she saw the Nott boy and she rushed to remove him from the wall.

Harry stood stock still, covered in blood, his eyes glazed over. He felt a hand on him and he turned slowly to look into the silver eyes of Draco.

Draco looked…broken. An emotion so raw and painful was suffocating him. He struggled to find the words.

"Oh…God, Harry. What have you done? To Blaise? To Nott? They were my friends…"

Harry looked confused for a minute, and then comprehension slowly dawned on him. "Draco…just…stay away from me! I'm horrible! I'm evil…oh…God! I don't know how to stop it! I should be in Azkaban, my soul sucked out…oh my god!"

Draco grabbed him and tried to hold him, but Harry struggled against him. "Nooooo…let me goooo! I'll kill you or someone else!! I can't go on like this, Draco. I can't! I'll hurt you or Hermione or my friends…no one can help me!"

Severus shouted over them, "Draco, Blaise is asking for you! Come here!"

Draco whirled around and his shoulders sagged. Harry pulled away from him. Draco looked back at Harry for a moment, and then walked over to Blaise. He knelt down next to him and took his hand.

Harry watched the scene and then saw his housemates looking at him. Most were staring at him in fear. Harry backed away from their accusing eyes. He bumped into someone and he turned.

It was Justin.

"I love you more than myself, Harry. I can't bear to watch you in pain any more."

Justin made a movement so quick that Harry wasn't sure what had happened. Then he felt the pain.

He let out a choked sound and stared at Justin in disbelief. "Justin…?"

Justin pulled him close and whispered, caressing him as a lover would. "Harry, remember I told you that there are those who will do anything…to keep you or make you happy. You won't be mine anymore, but you won't be his either."

Harry choked again and Justin kissed him hard on the lips, tears streaming down his face.

Harry fell back and looked down at the fireplace poker that Justin had just stabbed through his abdomen. He coughed and blood came from his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Justin moaned.

Harry fell to his knees as his blood poured from the wound. "It's OK, Justin." He whispered back.

Draco looked up from Blaise and saw blood pouring from Harry's stomach. He jumped to his feet.

"Harry!! HARRY! HARRYYYY!!"

Remus and Severus both looked up. Minerva was tending to the hysterical Slytherin girls and hadn't seen what had happened.

Draco ran to Harry just as Hermione reached him also. He grabbed Harry's hand Harry looked at her first. "Hermione…I'm sorry. I love both you and Ron, OK? You both are my best mates. Tell Ginny that I forgive her."

"Don't talk like that, Harry!" She turned and shouted, "Help us!"

Remus practically climbed over Blaise's body to get to them. He cast a number of spells to try and stop the bleeding. Harry coughed again and more blood flowed.

"Draco…love you."

Harry's head lolled to the side and he spoke no more.

Draco sat back on his heels and looked around at the remaining faces. Hermione was by Remus' side, trying to help staunch the blood. Ron was trying to hold Ginny back, who was screaming and crying hysterically at the sight of Harry's limp form.

Draco looked and his eyes found Justin, who was standing off to the side, staring at Harry. Their eyes met and Justin smiled lightly.

"In the end, I told you he'd choose me to give him what he wanted."

When Draco was finally brought to trial, he would tell the Wizengamot that he didn't remember what happened from that moment forward and for many months to come, because rage took over him. The court had to rely on others' Pensieve memories of what happened next.

Draco stood up and the room began to shake, just like it had done earlier with Harry.

He pointed at Justin, his finger still and steady.

"MUDBLOODS! THE DARK LORD WILL FINISH YOU ALL. YOU'RE NOTHING! NOTHING!

AVADA KEDRAVA!"

Draco didn't even have his wand, but green light shot from his body and hit Justin, sending the Hufflepuff flying several feet. He landed lifeless by the common room entrance; his body broken upon impact.

"Draco!!" Severus shouted, as he ran towards the Slytherin. "What have you done?"

"Vengeance is upon you, Mudbloods!"

Draco bolted from the common room at a full sprint before anyone could stop him.

Severus followed but Minerva stopped him. "Severus! We must tend to the others! We will deal with Mister Malfoy later!"

"Minerva, I have to find him! This-"

The fireplace roared to life and all heads turned, except for Poppy, who was still trying to save her charge's life.

Dumbledore stepped out of the flames.

"It would seem that I have arrived just…as they say…'in the nick of time'."


	26. The Ties That Bind

**A/N: I can't believe that I'm here at the end of this. This has been a wonderful experience to write a fanfic story for HP. This is my original ending that I had planned for this story. **

**Based on feedback from you all, will determine if I add a few more chapters to it. If everyone likes this ending. I'll probably leave it alone. So let me know what you all think!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed over the last year, sent me PM's to tell me how much they liked the story, offered me encouragement when I didn't want to continue cuz I didn't think anyone liked it or was even reading this thing.**

**You all have been great.**

**I'm still writing other stories, so keep an eye out for me! **

**Much love, **

**ScorpioPhoenix**

* * *

The Ties that Bind.

**The Daily Prophet**

_**HOGWARTS OR HELL ON EARTH?**_

_**By Rita L. Skeeter**_

_Tragedy struck at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry yesterday, when two students were killed in what Ministry officials are describing as a "full scale House riot". Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff and Theodore Nott of Slytherin, both seventeen, were killed by unknown means during a brawl that lasted for almost an hour._

_This reporter wants to know where the teachers were during a riot so violent, that it shook the castle walls. Reports poured in from residents of Hogsmeade, who felt the earthquake like tremors. _

_The Ministry dispatched Aurors to the castle when reports streamed in that a "dark" presence could be felt from the centuries old castle._

_Upon arrival at the school, head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was quoted as saying, "What the ruddy hell-"_

_Auror Hestia Jones stated, "the school was covered in a very powerful magical presence and that several Dark curse, including Unforgivables, had been utilized" once they had been admitted into the castle._

_Dark curses indeed. _

_Taken into custody were seventeen-year old Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin and sixteen-year old Ginerva Weasley, daughter of Ministry official Arthur Weasley and sister of Percy Weasley, current aid to Minister Scrimgeour. _

_No comments could be secured from either Weasley on the subject of the arrest of the youngest Weasley. Wand signatures indicated that Parkinson and Weasley had cast the Cruciatus and the Killing Curse, respectively. Reports are sketchy on who the intended targets were supposed to be._

_Two students were admitted to St. Mungo's in grave condition. This reporter was only able to glean that the students admitted were Blaise Zabini of Slytherin and one Harry Potter, Hogwarts most famed student of Gryffindor. Both are seventeen. (See page 2A for the full story of Harry Potter and his legendary escape from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named)_

_The Boy-Who-Lived is apparently…still living. Both Hogwarts and St. Mungo's staff are quite tight-lipped on the condition of its most famous patient. Attempts to speak to Hogwarts staff proved futile, which makes this reporter all the more convinced that something sure stinks in Scotland._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, recently returned from whereabouts unknown, issued this statement:_

_We here at Hogwarts, are deeply saddened by the tragedy that claimed the lives of two of our students. We send our condolences to both the Finch-Fletchley and Nott families. We are in full cooperation with the Ministry and making a full investigation into the happenings at the school."_

_Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor had this to sayhhen pressed to say more regarding both the security at the school and teacher awareness in the earlier phenomena of the castle shaking, _

"_We are still investigating the matter."_

_This reporter was not able to print what Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House Severus Snape had to say regarding the death of one of his students and the arrest of another. _

_Another curious side note is the discovery that another member of Slytherin House, Draco L. Malfoy, son of convicted Death Eater Lucius A. Malfoy, is missing from school grounds. Is it too much of a coincidence that the son of a vicious Death Eater is currently MIA after such a foul attack on fellow students?_

_This reporter thinks not. _

_Is it also coincidental that Harry Potter, the well-known rival of Malfoy in both Quidditch and moral issues ends up in the hospital or that a Muggle-born student is now dead? It is no secret that the Malfoys harbor deep-rooted prejudices against half bloods, Muggleborns and Muggles. _

_No doubt that Aurors will be calling on Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire to ascertain the whereabouts of the fugitive Malfoy junior. _

_Let us hope it will be before any more maimings and random killings happen. _

Narcissa lowered the paper with a shaky hand. So it was true then. Potter _was_ still alive. And now Draco was…

Best not to think of it now.

"Twinkles!" She called sharply.

The house-elf popped beside her. "Twinkles is here, Mistress."

"Brandy…a large one." She ran her fingers through her hair, something she never did unless she was extremely tired or upset. Both conditions applied here. "No…wait…a FireWhiskey…bring the whole bottle."

Twinkles stared, her bulbous eyes blinking rapidly. "Is Mistress needing…more rest?"

"Just get the damn drink, elf!"

Twinkles vanished with a sob. Narcissa stood up from the table and headed towards the parlor. The Manor was eerily silent, unlike the day before.

Draco's sudden appearance into the entryway of their home yesterday afternoon was something Narcissa truly wanted to forget. She'd never think she would have wished to not see her son.

He'd been covered in blood and had been shouting like a madman. Dried blood was all over his hands, hair, clothing and his face. Narcissa had swooned and house-elves had popped in from all over the Manor, not sure who to tend to first.

Draco was incoherent in his ranting. What was worse, his magic was completely out of control and objects exploded and pictures rattled and the curtains caught fire, which ended up scorching an entire room before the elves managed to put it out.

Narcissa made the mistake of trying to grab a hold of him and Draco stared at her with wide, pain-filled silver eyes.

"Dead…Potter's…dead…killed…I…Harry…oh…god…Harry…"

Narcissa went very white and she shook him roughly.

"Draco….Draco!! What happened? Listen to me! Tell me what's going on! Potter is dead? Did you kill him? Draco!!"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he pushed his mother away from him, so hard that she almost fell. Two house-elves immediately rushed to her aid, but Narcissa held up her hand, her other hand clinging to the hallway table.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Mother? You'd love that I killed Harry Potter! Isn't that what Father wanted, tried to do! It landed him in Azkaban, didn't it? Will the Dark Lord reward us like you wanted, Mother? Are you happy now?"

Narcissa stared at her son, who looked completely maniacal with his face and hair streaked with blood and his robes soiled beyond repair.

"Draco? Every Auror in Britain will be here for your blood! We must get you out of here!"

Draco started laughing. "Let them come, Mother! I'm going to Azkaban! Right beside Father! Will you visit? Will you bring me sweets? Will you tell me a story about Beedle the Bard??"

As Draco spoke, his voice was rising higher and higher, much to the alarm of the elves and Narcissa.

"MUDBLOODS AND WEREWOLVES DESTROYED MY LIFE…FILTHY HALFBREEDS!"

Narcissa blanched and walked cautiously toward Draco. "Draco? Please…we must get you to safety. I know a place that we can go. We must leave before the Aurors get here. Who saw you? Where is Severus? Severus must be able to help!" She turned to a house-elf.

"Go to Hogwarts now, get Severus Snape immediately. Do not speak of any of this to anyone but him, do you understand!"

The elf nodded with terrified eyes and disappeared.

Narcissa pulled her wand. "I have to strengthen the wards. I can't let them in, until we are safely away." She looked at Draco who had grown strangely quiet. "Draco, we will be leaving very shortly."

She pointed at another elf. "Go pack some things for my son. As much as you can get into our trunks."

"No."

Narcissa spun around. "What?"

"I said, no. Call her."

"Call who?" But Narcissa already knew who.

Draco turned hatred filled eyes toward her. "Don't play games with me, Mother. I said call her. Now."

"No, Draco. Please…it doesn't have to be that way. Let me get you away. I don't want to lose you like I lost Lucius. Please, Draco. We can get away. We have friends who can help us." She had stood in front of him, her eyes pleading with her only child, her heart and joy. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Draco hissed, his eyes glittering with malice. "Do I have to tell you again? I said, CALL HER NOW."

Another portrait went up in flames, its occupant howling in indignation.

"Dra-"

Draco sent his mother flying into the far wall with a wave of his hand. She landed on a side table and it crashed to the floor. Narcissa rolled over in the broken glass from the flower vase. She pushed herself to her knees, her hair in her face. She cringed when Draco's feet appeared in her eye view. He reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly. She whimpered in pain.

"Now, Mother. I don't want to hurt you."

She swallowed hard and finally nodded.

Draco never took his eyes from her as Narcissa flicked her wand and closed her eyes. She whispered an incantation softly and went very still. She didn't move for several minutes and a thin film of sweat appeared on her forehead. She frowned a bit and then murmured again. She opened her eyes and looked at Draco.

"It's done."

Draco nodded, stepped back and let go of her hand. Narcissa moved weakly to lean against the only hallway table still standing. The telepathy she had just used was very taxing and drained most of her energy.

There was a loud crack of Apparition in the main foyer.

Bellatrix looked around and spotted Narcissa leaning against the table, looking quite ill.

"Why have you summoned me like this? We haven't done that in years."

Draco stepped forward and Bellatrix turned to look at him. She raised an eyebrow at his bloodied appearance. "Well, Draco…looks like you finally got your hands a bit dirty! Finally stepping into Daddy's footsteps, eh?" She laughed, and it was a harsh hard sound.

"Take me with you."

Bellatrix cocked her head and looked at him. "What? Take you to the Dark Lord? You're not worthy to stand in his presence, boy! Not after what your father did!"

"From what I heard, you didn't do what you were supposed to either."

Bellatrix snarled, "Don't talk about things you know nothing about, boy! The Dark Lord still favors me above all the others! I am his most faithful and He honors me!"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Good, then you get me an audience with him. Now."

Narcissa spoke up weakly, "Draco…please…don't do this. You're just a boy still…"

Bellatrix laughed again. "Awww…trying to get your Mummy's permission? How cute!"

Draco's eyes glittered again and Bellatrix's smile faded. "Do I have to show you what I'm capable of, Aunt Bella? I've business to take care of…with the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix smirked. "So, you're ready to serve our Lord? To rid this place of the filthy Muggles and Mudbloods, and the nasty half-breeds?"

Draco smiled, "Yes. I understand now how destructive they are. They…can take away what you care about the most. I'll never let that happen again."

Bellatrix missed the flash of pain that crossed Draco's face, but Narcissa didn't. She pushed herself up and was about to walk to Draco when the house-elf reappeared with a crack.

It bowed low. "Mistress, Master Severus isn't being able to get away from Hogwarts. Hinky was trying his best to take Master Severus, but there is being Aurors at Hogwarts. They is asking questions about Master Draco and the deaths of the students. Master Severus is being most sorry about not coming, but is saying he is trying to fire-call, but is not getting past the wards."

At this Bellatrix's look sharpened considerably. She gazed at Draco shrewdly. "You killed a student, Draco? Was it a Mudblood? Someone else unworthy?"

Draco shrugged, "Yeah, something like that. I'm ready. Let's go."

Bellatrix smiled at Narcissa who was now moving quickly to intercept them. "Draco, wait! Let me talk to Severus first, before you go!"

Narcissa rushed to the closest floo and accepted the call. Severus' face popped into the flames, and Narcissa noticed that his usual calm demeanor was long gone. He looked anxious.

"Narcissa! Where's Draco? I don't have much time!"

"Severus, what's happening? Draco is in a right state! He practically destroyed the Manor!"

"Never mind that! Tell him Potter isn't dead! Is he there? Let me speak to him now!"

"Potter's not dead? Then what happened? Why's he covered in blood? Why are the Aurors-"

"Draco killed a Muggleborn classmate! Wandlessly! There is a lot going on that we don't understand and it's all part of Potter's condition! I need Draco so we can work this all out!"

"A Muggleborn?? Severus! With our history, Draco is still going to go to Azkaban! I have to get him away!"

"NO! Narcissa, just listen to me! I can still help Draco, but he can't run. It only makes it worse! Dumbledore said-"

The call ended abruptly.

Narcissa gaped at the dead fireplace. She quickly threw some powder into it again. "Severus Snape! Hogwarts!"

There was no answer. She tried again and waited anxiously. The floo remained dark. Narcissa cursed and ran from the room. What was Severus going to say?

She rushed back to the corridor. Bellatrix was stroking Draco's hair, crooning. She broke off to look at Narcissa, who was panting from her race across the house.

"Draco has become so handsome, Cissy. You must be so proud."

Narcissa nodded absently, staring at Draco, who was looking rather repulsed by his Aunt's ministrations.

"Draco, that was Severus. He said that he can help you. That Potter-" She shut her mouth, suddenly remembering that Bella was a Legilmans. If she read Draco's mind or saw his reaction to the fact that Potter was alive, she would surely find out about their relationship.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "Potter? What about Potter??" She let go of Draco's hair and looked at her sister. "What is that traitor Snape talking about now?"

Narcissa moved hesitantly toward them. Draco was looking at her with an expression that was mixed with pain and anger. "What?"

Narcissa wanted to get to Draco before Bellatrix made a move. If she could just get him away from her, then perhaps she could tell him what Severus said. Maybe he could make sense of it all.

"Draco, I need to speak with you, before you go. Please."

Draco sneered, "So he's told you? The Aurors are at school. Looking for me, I suppose?" He shrugged and turned towards Bellatrix. "You're keeping me waiting."

Bellatrix nodded and she walked towards Narcissa and then grasped her shoulders.

"Cissy, this is our family. Draco is serving our Master. Master will favor us all after this. He has proven that he is devoted to our cause. He killed in the name of the Dark Lord." She grinned and Narcissa winced at the gauntness of her sister's face.

Bellatrix turned abruptly and walked to Draco. "He'll be in the presence of greatness. Those pitiful Aurors won't be able to stop us!" She grabbed Draco's hand and they both disappeared with a crack.

Narcissa screamed, and her voice echoed throughout the empty manor.

What had she done?

* * *

Remus paced impatiently in the small waiting room at St. Mungo's. He stood outside of the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward.

The last twenty-four hours had been a mind-numbing blur.

Dumbledore had stepped out of the fireplace and calmly brushed off his robes. He looked at Harry, still and lifeless on the floor and then at Blaise who was taking slow shallow breaths.

"Dumbledore!" Severus and Remus had shouted simultaneously.

The man was entirely too calm for either of their liking.

"Poppy," he said, "Take Mister Zabini to St. Mungo's immediately. He will survive the trip, but any more delay with lessen that possibility. Have them send Healer McElroy to tend to him. Tell them I will be along shortly with the other recipient."

Poppy jumped up and levitated Blaise towards the fireplace. She disappeared with him in a loud whoosh.

Dumbledore surveyed the common room. His eyes rested on Theo and Justin. He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. "Minerva, please find a place to put their bodies. The Aurors will be here soon. And take any upright and conscious students to the Great Hall."

Ron had loosened his grip on Ginny at Dumbledore's appearance. She bolted across the room and fell to her knees beside Harry's body. Hermione was still trying to stop the blood from gushing everywhere.

"Harry! Oh god, Harry!! Please don't be dead! I'm sorry! Please!!" She tried to hug him to her, but Hermione pushed her away, tears streaming down her face.

"Leave him alone! You've done enough, Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "You don't deserve to touch him after what you've done!"

Dumbledore's voice boomed across the common room. "Miss Granger! Please go the hospital wing and start getting things prepared for the arrival of a number of students. Madam Pomfrey will be returning shortly and will need all the help she can get."

"Headmaster! What about Harry? I don't want to leave him, please!"

"I have this under control, Miss Granger. Please do as I ask."

Hermione looked defiant, but at Dumbledore's stern look, she stood awkwardly.

"Please find some clothing before you go."

Hermione's face turned bright red. She had completely forgot she was only in her bra and a skirt. She pointed her wand and summoned a shirt from her room.

"Mister Weasley, take your sister to the hospital wing and give her a Calming Draught. I'm afraid Aurors will be here soon and she will most likely be taken into custody. Same for Miss Parkinson.You may want to contact your parents. Use the floo in my office. Password is Honeydukes."

Ron walked to Ginny and pulled her up. She collapsed against him and Ron half dragged her out of the common room.

He looked at Remus and Severus, who were both covered in blood. Both men looked stricken with grief about the events of the day.

"Severus, Mister Malfoy will need your assistance. What he has done may not be completely his doing. Everyone here may be under the influence of Harry."

Severus barked, "What are you talking about?"

Remus interrupted, "Albus! I can't find a pulse on Harry, but he's still breathing!"

Dumbledore raised a hand. "Harry is fine for the moment, despite his injury. And fortunately, the demon was able to re-establish a link with him, but it's a partial one. The demon is what kept him from bleeding to death. The blood infection seems to be spreading like a cold. Its violent and dark energy has affected the student body. There is a dark presence that has encircled the castle."

Remus frowned, "The demon made a partial connection? Where is the rest of it? Still in Blaise?"

Dumbledore looked at Severus. "I would wager that it's in Mister Malfoy."

* * *

By the time Severus had finally convinced a Hogwarts house-elf to apparate to Malfoy Manor to get Narcissa to take down the wards so he could come through, it was late evening.

He'd dodged the Aurors as best he could, but Kingsley Shacklebolt was a lot smarter than the rest of that lot. He hadn't been intimidated by his sneering at all.

"I know your relationship with little Lucius," he'd hissed. "If I find out you're involved with this in any way…"

The threat was left unsaid. Severus had sneered some more and Kingsley left to harass some other people. Then he'd had to dodge Rita Skeeter. He'd sure left her with some great quotes.

Then he needed to reassure his students. Most of them were in the hospital wing with various hexes, some quite serious. The death of Theodore Nott and Draco's disappearance had scared a number of the students. Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass were both heavily sedated in the hospital.

When Narcissa's head finally appeared in the fireplace to let him through, Severus was exhausted. He was not equipped to handle hysterical students.

He wasn't equipped to handle hysterical mothers either.

"Severus! Where have you been? I've been waiting for hours!"

"A drink…now." He snarled, not at all in the mood for her complaining.

Narcissa summoned a house elf. Severus sunk into a chair and took the drink the house elf had brought. "Where's Draco? I need to take him to St. Mungo's."

"Draco's not here, Severus.

The man paused before taking a large gulp of his drink. "What do you mean he's not here? Where is he?"

Narcissa paled. "Bella took him."

The glass dropped from Severus' fingers and rolled across the floor. He was on his feet in seconds. "What?"

"Bella came and took him! Draco demanded I summon her. He was out of his mind, Severus! He almost burned the house down! I've never seen him so angry before! And the things he shouted! I didn't know what else to do!"

"You could have done anything but call Bellatrix! Narcissa, what the hell have you done! You let her take him to the Dark Lord? Do you know what this means?"

"I told you he was out of his mind! He was covered in blood and he kept talking about killing and Potter and nothing was making sense. He threw me across the room and he didn't even have his wand! He looked mad, Severus!"

"He is mad, Narcissa! Didn't you tell him that Potter was alive? He's thinks he's going to avenge his death! Why didn't you tell him Narcissa?"

"I tried, but Bella wouldn't wait! They were gone before I could tell him! You have to go to the Dark Lord, Severus. You have to get Draco back!"

"I can't do that, Narcissa! I don't know where he is. I haven't been summoned lately!"

"Severus, please! You must do something! Draco can't serve the Dark Lord in his condition! He was completely out of control! He'd kill Draco if he mouths off like he did earlier!" Her face paled even more and she clutched Severus' robes. "What if the Dark Lord reads his mind and finds out about Potter! Oh my god, Severus! We have to get him back!!"

Severus tried to extricate himself from Narcissa's talons, but the woman held onto him with strength only a distraught mother possesses.

"Narcissa, let me go! I have to think! I can't think with all of this hysteria."

"What did you mean when you said that you could help Draco. That this wasn't his fault?"

Severus was loathe to tell Narcissa that her son was carrying around half of demon's offspring.

"The Malfoy family shadow demon has taken partial possession of Draco."

Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth. "What?" She said breathlessly.

"I only know part of the story. I have to go to St. Mungo's to see Dumbledore. He will finish explaining it."

"I'm going with you!"

"No! There will be Aurors there. You'll be taken into custody. If they use Veritiserum on you, Draco will be finished if you repeat what you told me. You have to stay here and away from them."

"Severus! You'll do whatever you can to get Draco back, won't you? Please!"

"Draco is my god-son, Narcissa. I'll do whatever I can to save him."

Severus tossed powder into the hearth. "St. Mungo's!"

He disappeared in a flash of green flames.

* * *

Remus leapt to his feet when he saw Severus coming along the corridor.

"Where's Draco?"

Severus didn't answer right away. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"He hasn't come out yet."

Severus looked annoyed but then motioned Remus to a quiet corner. "Draco is gone. Bellatrix came and took him to the Dark Lord."

Remus slammed his fist against the wall. "How did that happen?"

"Draco demanded that Narcissa call her. She said he was out of her control. Destroyed a large part of the manor. But she didn't tell him that Potter is actually alive after I had explicitly told her to."

Remus stared at him blankly. "How could she not tell him?"

"I don't know but she claimed that Bella wouldn't wait and that they were gone."

Remus slid down the wall and onto the floor. He looked as if he'd aged twenty years.

"Remus? Severus?"

Both men turned to the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He looked as if he'd aged a hundred years.

Severus walked quickly to Dumbledore's side. "Draco has gone to the Dark Lord. Narcissa couldn't stop Bella from taking him."

The last bit of strength seemed to go out of Dumbledore. He nodded gravely. "That is most unwelcome news. Is there any way to retrieve him?"

"I don't know his location right now."

Dumbledore sighed. "I have Healer McElroy working on Mister Zabini. The damage was extensive, but they will be able to repair or replace the internal organs that were removed or damaged. Has Missus Zabini arrived yet?"

"I only just arrived myself. Minerva was handling notifying the parents of students."

"Mister Zabini will need medical assistance for the rest of his life, but he will live."

Severus nodded at the grim news, but at least he would live.

Remus asked the most pressing question. "Harry?"

Dumbledore placed a hand on Remus. "They can't help him, Remus. He is now in full manifestation of the infection. They are keeping him sedated right now until they can figure something out. I'm afraid it doesn't look good. I'm doing my best to try and keep this under wraps. But we are going to be in for a difficult time ahead. The parents are going to want answers."

"What of the demon presence?" Severus asked.

"It is digging in. We have detected the presence but the healers don't want to try and remove it just yet. Harry's magic is very strong and destructive. They're afraid with the demon in him as well, they won't be able to control Harry."

"Will the same be happening to Draco?" Remus asked.

"I would suspect that Draco's magic will be stronger, yes. You say he performed a wandless Avada Kedrava? Definitely demon magic. His grief and agitation is only fueling it and making it worse. I fear for Draco and anyone in his path."

"This is a nightmare, Albus! What are we supposed to do now? Harry is the most powerful wizard alive and we can't help him and Draco is the newest Dark Lord!" Remus shouted.

Dumbledore sighed wearily and Severus asked, "What of the _Vargulf_ werewolf? If we can find him?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Finding the boy won't matter. Only female _Vargulfs_ are the carriers. The males don't have the antibodies. Did he give you any information at all?"

Remus looked surprised at this news. "Only the females? How do you know that?"

"Healer McElroy is an expert in dark creature bites, infections and the like. He knows quite a bit about werewolves and has studied the _Vargulfs_…and demons."

Remus brightened suddenly. "Has he ever come into contact with a _Vargulf_ before?"

"No, but he has more information on them than any of us. He will help us and Harry as best he can."

Remus' smile faded and sighed in frustration. Then his eyes danced excitedly. "Wait! I never talked to Ginny Weasley! With everything that happened, I completely forgot about her!"

Severus snorted in disgust and Dumbledore looked pained. "Miss Weasley helped him to escape?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure she did. Draco and Hermione both told me that she had drugs in her bag and that she had been feeding them to Harry. And Ron told me that she had asked that very morning where I transformed and went looking for me. I believe she encountered Nicos in the Shrieking Shack. Ginny was desperate enough to let him go if he promised to help her. He probably gave her the drugs in exchange for his freedom. But there is no way that Ginny could have broken those bonds. Only another werewolf could have done that. I think Nicos managed to summon another _Vargulf._"

"Miss Weasley is being held at the Ministry, Remus. You should go over there before anything else happens." Dumbledore said sadly. "This will break Molly's heart."

Remus nodded and quickly walked down the corridor. His mind was in turmoil. This was such a mess. He should have worked harder to get that information out of Nicos. Beat it out of him if he had to. He swore to himself that he would not hold back if he ever found the man again.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear his name being called.

"Lupin!"

He turned and saw Severus following behind him. He stopped and waited for him to catch up. "I am coming to the Ministry with you. Miss Parkinson is also being held there. I am sure her parents are there."

Remus nodded and then grabbed Severus' hand. "Severus, no matter our history, I'll do whatever I can to help Draco. Will you do the same for Harry?"

Severus stared down at the hand gripping his. For the first time in his life, he was grateful that someone seemed to care about him.

"I will do what I can for him, yes."

Remus squeezed his hand and stepped back and Severus raised his eyes to look at the man's face.

The love clearly showed on Remus' face and Severus felt a jolt inside his chest. There wasn't time to dwell on what that could have meant.

Severus swirled away from him and continued to the entrance of the building. Remus followed behind him, but his heart felt a little lighter.

* * *

They arrived at the Ministry with no interruptions, care of a Disillusionment Charm for Severus. His dubious relationship with Voldemort prompted the caution.

It was late evening by then and it was fairly deserted when they arrived.

Remus and Severus hurried to the lower interrogation areas. They saw Arthur and Molly sitting together talking in quiet tones. Arthur stood when he saw Remus and strode towards him hurriedly, his hand outstretched.

"Remus, glad you could come. The Aurors haven't released Ginny yet."

Remus clasped Arthur's hand. Molly stood and rushed over as well, her round face pinched. Severus nodded to them both.

"Remus, can you tell us anything? What's going to happen to Ginny?" Molly asked anxiously.

"I don't know Molly. We are still trying to sort everything out. Ginny did use the curse against Draco, but now Albus is telling us that Harry's blood infection may have been affecting her. This disease hasn't been seen in five hundred years. And the documented cases are incomplete and don't give us much to go on."

Molly clutched at Arthur for support. "So there's a chance that Ginny may be able to go free? That she hasn't been in her right mind?"

"It's a possibility, Molly, but I can't say for sure. There's nothing they can do for Harry right now. Albus just told me they are keeping him drugged."

"Oh, for heavens sakes!" Molly said sharply.

Arthur frowned. "Surely that can't be allowed. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I need to talk to Ginny, Arthur. She may be the key to finding a cure for Harry."

Molly spoke up. "How's that?"

Remus looked grim but answered anyway. "Ginny may be able to identify a _Vargulf_ werewolf. He or she could be the cure we're looking for."

"A _Vargulf_? Ginny has been dealing with werewolves??" Molly gasped, her hand to her mouth. "What has been going on at that school?"

Severus interjected. "Isn't it obvious that your daughter has extremely poor taste in whom she chooses to associate with?"

Molly glared at Severus. "Why you-"

But Arthur put his arm around his wife and tried to shush her. "Molly, please."

Remus gave Severus a look and the potions master rolled his eyes. "Surely she can't be suggesting that we allow renegade werewolves to run amuck at the school."

"Why not? They allowed me," Remus said irritably and Severus sneered. "We don't have time for this." He looked at Arthur. "Where's Ginny, Arthur? I need to talk to her now."

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Tonks is handling her case for now."

Remus nodded. So, he'd have to deal with Tonks then.

"Where are they?"

Arthur pointed down the corridor. "Room ten."

They both headed down the corridor and saw Tonks standing outside talking to another Auror. Two dark-haired people were sitting down in waiting chairs. When they saw Severus, both stood quickly.

"Professor Snape! What's happening with my Pansy! Is this true?" The woman cried out.

"Violet, Ludovic…I will try to find out all I can." Severus said, his voice tired.

Violet Parkinson was the spitting image of her daughter. "It can't be true! Pansy use the Cruciatus? We have never taught her such things!"

Dawlish, the Auror, snorted with laughter. "Well somebody sure taught her some things. She's in a lot of trouble."

Violet paled and tears filled her eyes. "This can't be happening!" She whipped around to look at her husband. "Do something!"

Ludovic looked helpless in the face of his wife's wrath.

Remus left Severus to deal with the Parkinsons. He approached Tonks with a smile.

"Tonks? How are you?"

Tonk's lips set in a thin line. "I'm just fine, Remus. A girl is always peachy after she gets dumped for no reason. And when a young girl has ruined her life over a boy."

Remus sighed. "Tonks, I'm sorry about all of that. Please, I need a favor. I need to speak to Ginny."

"Only family can get in, Remus. You know that. Ginny is under a suicide prevention spell."

Remus looked stricken. "Oh, Tonks! Does she know that Harry is alive? If she doesn't someone must tell her right away, please!"

Tonks smiled happily. "Oh, thank Merlin! We hadn't heard a thing about Harry. He's all right, then?"

"You have to keep this quiet, Tonks. But no. Harry's not well and they don't know what to do with him. The infection is out of their control and there's no cure. Ginny has information that can help. Please, let us talk to her. The Ministry is going to vilify Harry once this gets out. We need to act quickly."

Tonks looked uncertain for a moment. Remus clutched her hand. "Tonks, please."

Tonks sighed in defeat. "Five minutes, Remus! I could get in big trouble for this. Hurry up!"

"Severus!" Remus called as Tonks waved her wand to unlock the door of Ginny's holding cell.

They entered the cell and Tonks closed the door behind them. Ginny was sitting at a table, with her head on her arms. She didn't move at all when the door opened.

"Ginny?" Remus said, sitting down in front of her. "Ginny, we need your help. Can you tell me what happened in the Shrieking Shack?"

Ginny stirred slightly and she looked up at him. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were practically swollen shut from her crying.

"What for?"

"It will help with Harry's condition."

At the mention of Harry's name, Ginny jumped from her seat and Remus could see that each of her hands was bound with a bracelet. Her lips trembled and fresh tears rolled down her face. "He's dead! You came here to rub it in! I loved Harry! I'll always love him and I'm not sorry for what I did! If it kept him away from that rat, Malfoy!"

Severus snarled nastily, "It's nice to know that your hatred for Draco will keep you warm in Azkaban. And that if Potter has any common sense, which he most likely doesn't, he won't waste his time on visiting you."

Ginny turned wide eyes towards Severus. "What are you saying?"

Severus smirked with glee. "Potter's alive, Miss Weasley. And now that you have secured a spot in Azkaban for your little stunt, he'll move on with his life."

Ginny paled and she looked at Remus desperately. "Professor, is that true?? Harry's alive?"

"Yes, Ginny. He's very ill though. Please, tell me what happened in the shack. You can help save his life."

Ginny gave a whimper and sat down heavily, blinking rapidly. "Is he OK?"

"We're wasting time, Lupin! Do you know anything or not, stupid girl!"

"Severus!"

Ginny shot hate-filled eyes at Severus, but then said to Remus, "Nicos had me owl someone for him. She was really old and had a funny accent. Nicos called her 'Farusha' and then Mother. I don't know if it was his mother or not. She was angry with him though and she said something about Harry changing into something, but it wasn't going to be a werewolf. I didn't know what she meant though."

Remus brightened considerably. "It was a woman? Very old? Like how old? And what did you send her?"

"She was older than Auntie Muriel and Professor Dumbledore. She was really wrinkled and shriveled up. And her accent was…sort of like Viktor Krum's, but different."

Severus and Remus exchanged glances. "Albanian, maybe?" Remus said to Severus, hopefully.

Severus nodded quickly. "Perhaps…"

Ginny looked from one to the other. "Does that help, Professor? Will that help Harry? I'm so sorry for what I did to him! I didn't know he was sick! I wouldn't have given him those pills! You believe me, right? I'd never hurt Harry!"

Remus nodded at her. "Yes, Ginny. I know how much you cared for Harry. What did you send for her to show up?"

"It was just a piece of parchment with her name on it. Nothing else. He said she would know where to come."

Severus frowned but Remus looked thoughtful. "That's ancient magic. Combined with…scent. It's an old way that werewolves used to use to find one another. Because of the restrictions on werewolves traveling and wands often being taken from those infected, there had to be another way to get to one another."

"Can you use this way to find Nicos?" Severus asked sharply.

Remus looked doubtful. "I don't know the spells. And I've never lived in a clan before. This is very old magic. Even though we're still restricted, it's not to the extent it was centuries ago. This Farusha must be at least two hundred years old or she has learned it from elders. We must find her at all costs. I have no idea how we're going to do that."

Severus shook his head and glared at Ginny. "I hope you're happy, Miss Weasley. You have definitely mucked this all up, haven't you? All for your precious Potter! And you say you love him. For the first time in my life, I feel sorry for Potter."

Ginny's face contorted into a mask of fury and she snapped, "Just because you don't know anything about love! All you know how to do is insult and hurt people! You're just jealous that Harry actually wanted to be with me, and that you had to put him under spells to get him to even look at you!"

Remus uttered an expletive and Severus flushed a dark crimson color.

"Why you sanctimonious little bi-"

"Ginny! That's enough!" Remus shouted. "Severus is still a professor and an adult!"

Ginny stared at Remus defiantly. "Well, he wasn't acting like it! Pansy Parkinson told me she saw them together and that Harry was under a spell while Professor Snape touched him! He should be the one in Azkaban!"

Severus growled and Remus stood up.

Severus was reaching for his wand and Remus was afraid he was going to hex the stupid girl right there in the Ministry. Then he would be going to Azkaban for hexing a minor. Remus realized how distressed Severus must be for him to react that way to Ginny Weasley. He'd never seen him lose his icy demeanor like that.

Draco and the Dark Lord, his obsession with Harry, the death of Nott, the news about Blaise and now Parkinson's arrest was taking its toll on the man.

He stepped in front of the other man, who was practically snarling. He grabbed his arm and Severus cried out in pain.

"Severus?" Remus said, concern filling his eyes. He hadn't known how hard he'd grabbed him.

Severus was gritting his teeth.

"What is it?"

"He's furious."

Remus let out a low moan. His eyes fell to Severus' arm.

Severus straightened up and Remus saw that Severus' eyes were bright. The pain must have been horrible for Severus to look like that.

"The intensity of the burn is telling of his mood. I have to leave…now."

As if on cue, the door opened and Tonks' head appeared. "Time's up."

Severus shot Ginny a nasty look and then hurried from the room, his robes swirling dramatically.

Remus watched Severus go and then said to Ginny, "I'm sorry for what has happened, Ginny. We'll try and get this all sorted out. Try to take care of yourself, all right? I'll see you again as soon as I can."

"What's going to happen to me, Professor?" Ginny cried out. "No one is telling me anything."

Remus looked sad a moment and then said, "I don't know, Ginny. The Wizengamot will determine the punishment. I'm sorry."

Ginny swallowed with an audible gulp. "Just tell Harry that I love him, please? That's all I want him to know. That I did what I did because I love him."

Remus sighed. He knew all too well what one will do or _forgive_ for love.

By the time he left the room, Severus was a small black dot at the end of the corridor.

Tonks touched Remus' arm. "Did you find out what you needed to know, Remus?"

"It's a start, Tonks. But we are working against time. The longer Harry is infected, the worse it'll become. Dumbledore said the infection was digging in, meaning that eventually it won't matter even if we did have a cure. There's just so much we don't know!"

"I'll do whatever I can to help. I can't believe that any of this happened."

"Thank you, Tonks. I have to go." He smiled at her tenderly and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I still love you, Remus. Be careful, OK? I'm still waiting for you." She said quietly.

Remus' heart surged at the words. "I'll be careful, Tonks. I promise." She was such a lovely girl; why couldn't she find a man that deserved her?

Remus turned and hurried back down the corridor. He was going back to Hogwarts. He had a date with the Restricted Section of the library.

* * *

Severus apparated to a large country house nestled off a very isolated dirt road. The house was not familiar to him, which meant it was a new "acquisition". That meant some Muggle family had been "displaced." In other words, their bodies were probably thrown into a tool shed.

Severus hurried to the door, immediately feeling the strong wards guarding the structure. He waited impatiently, and then sneered at the house elf that appeared at the door to let him in.

Upon entering the dwelling, he knew that he was in trouble. There was the sound of screaming and begging and more than one body was lying on the floor in the foyer.

A door opened and Alecto Carrow stumbled out, blood pouring from cuts on his body. Rastaban LeStrange crawled out behind him, then collapsed almost at Severus' feet.

This was going to be a long night.

Fear gripped Severus.

Was Draco dead? Had his unannounced arrival and demands sent the Dark Lord into this curse fest?

Severus shielded his mind and entered the room, terrified that he would see Draco's mangled body or something equally distressing.

So he wasn't prepared to see Draco kneeling by Voldemort's side. Voldemort was sitting in a cushioned armchair and handing out punishments. Nagini was coiled around the neck of Wormtail, choking him. Vedas Drake was writhing on the floor from a Cruciatus.

Severus moved to the front of Voldemort's chair and kneeled with his head lowered.

"My Lord, I am at your service."

Voldemort's slitty red eyes past over Severus with absolute fury. "Snape! I summoned you more than half an hour ago. I am quite disappointed with your lackadaisical response to my summons."

Snape saw Draco's eyes fall on him just before the Cruciatus hit him. He braced himself as best he could and he bit his lip to keep from yelling. He fell on all fours, shaking and digging his fingers into the carpet.

The pain was blinding.

Severus felt as if the skin was peeling from his bones and Voldemort didn't feel the need to remove the curse.

He dimly heard him shouting. "I suppose you all think you can just do whatever you want? Show up whenever you want? Bring anyone here whenever you want? Let Harry be killed? He was mine to finish!"

Severus fell to the carpet gasping as Voldemort stood up.

Severus gasped out, "My Lord! Potter….alive!"

Voldemort turned and looked down at Severus, who was twisting in agony at his feet. "What is that you speak, Severus?"

"P-P-Potter…is…alive…"

Voldemort flicked his wrist and the curse ended on Severus. Severus groaned in pain and relief. He felt the bile rising up to his throat and he hurriedly swallowed it back down and struggled to his feet. Sweat was running down the sides of his face. He thought he heard a gasp from Draco, but couldn't be sure.

"My Lord, it is why I was late. Potter is alive, but in St. Mungo's."

Voldemort's skin raised into his non-existent hairline. Having no eyebrows made this look like someone was kneading dough to make a pie.

"Alive, is he?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then young Draco here will be dead by sunrise for bringing me ill news."

Voldemort turned to Draco and the blond looked back at him, defiance in his features. Severus was in shock. Draco showed absolutely no fear at all. The challenge was in his eyes and his stance.

Dumbledore was right. Part of that demon had to be in him.

Severus spoke up hastily from his place on the floor. "My Lord, Draco didn't know that Potter was revived. He…_was_ dead. But Dumbledore was able to revive him."

Voldemort eyes never left Draco's face, but he continued to speak to Severus. Draco never dropped his gaze from the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore…always there to save the day! How wonderful that he has brought Potter back so I can finish him myself."

"Of course. He lives only for you to end his life."

"And what of Draco's tale of killing students?"

"He did kill a student."

"A Mudblood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And Nott's son was also killed? By Harry?"

"Yes."

Voldemort smiled at this. "And did he really rip through another student's chest and rip out his heart?"

Severus was not certain where this questioning was going. "Potter didn't remove Mister Zabini's heart, but he did remove some internal organs."

Voldemort finally looked at Severus.

"Severus, I find this behavior of Potter's very…intriguing. Such a noble and loving boy…now ripping through his classmates with his bare hands? Breaking necks? Is there something that you have not been telling me, Severus?"

Severus kept his face neutral. "I do not have an explanation for Potter's actions. He has always been unbalanced and high strung. Perhaps it is now coming to the surface."

"Perhaps. And Draco finally getting his hands dirty. I didn't think he had any of Lucius in him at all. I confess myself…pleased at this unexpected turn of events."

Severus nodded and chanced a look at his god-son. Draco was staring at Severus now, with a glint of…wickedness in his eye. He winked at him and Severus almost gaped. He carefully schooled his features back to his expressionless gaze.

A loud gasp was heard and Snape turned to watch Wormtail sink to the floor, his face blue. Drake had stopped moving completely.

"Nagini…leave him."

The snake uncoiled and Wormtail rolled to the side, spittle running from his lips. Severus wasn't sure if he was dead or not.

Voldemort flicked his wrist again and removed the curse from the other man. "Wormtail, if Drake is still alive then have him fetch Bella. If not, Nagini will have dinner now."

Voldemort left the room and cut his eyes at them. "Come, Severus, Draco."

Severus fell in behind Voldemort, with Draco bringing up the rear.

"I want you to keep a close watch on Potter, Severus. There is something…delightfully destructive about him. I can feel it. Sense it. It is interesting that Draco is now displaying traits that I so highly value. He was every bit as vicious as Lucius ever was. I did not expect that from Draco."

They had approached another room with a closed door. Voldemort stopped and looked hard at Severus. "Do not fail me, Severus. Draco has shown much promise. I leave you to train him up. I have plans for him."

He pointed at the door. "His handiwork." Voldemort looked at Draco and Draco lowered his head slightly this time.

"My Lord, please excuse me for bringing wrong information. I apologize for my mistake."

"You are young, Draco. I will allow you this one mistake, but only once. Your news greatly disturbed me. Harry dead? How I have waited so long to end the life of a boy who has thwarted me time and time again. Fed by Dumbledore's lies of his greatness? He's mine and mine alone."

Severus did not miss the slight narrowing of Draco's eyes.

Voldemort opened the door and Severus saw the body of a man, whose skull was crushed. It was Flexum Nott, Theo's father.

Severus was careful to keep the alarm from showing through on his face.

Voldemort glowed in appreciation. "Nott was quite agitated to hear of Theodore's death. He wanted to alleviate his grief with young Draco here. But as you can see, Draco had other plans."

The elder Nott was naked and had been thrown haphazardly on the bed.

Severus could only guess at what had happened in this room. And for Draco to crush the skull of a fully-grown wizard…he didn't even want to think of the implications of this.

Severus wasn't sure if he should tell Draco that he had part of a demon in him. The Dark Lord was already suspicious of his behavior. Using a demon-aided grief-stricken enraged Draco was something that the Dark Lord would exploit for his advantage.

Bella came hurrying up to them, her eyes sparkling with something that might have been love. It was too scary a thought to contemplate.

"My Lord, is it true? Potter is still alive?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes, Bella. Severus has brought word of his miraculous resurrection."

Bella shot Severus a nasty glare but smiled demurely at Voldemort. "I am so happy that you are pleased, my Lord. A drink of celebration?"

Voldemort gave her an appraising look and Severus had to swallow back the bile that was rising in his stomach.

"Bring me something to my chambers." Voldemort said and he left them.

Bella rolled her eyes at Severus but smiled at Draco. "Our Lord is pleased, Draco. He was most upset at the news about Potter, but now things are right again." She reached up to stroke his face. "We will rid this world of the filthy Mudblood scum." She hurried away.

There was a tense silence.

"Potter is in St. Mungo's?" Draco asked, his voice tight and controlled.

"Yes. After you left, he was revived."

Draco didn't say anything, but Severus saw that his eyes had softened.

"Have you seen him?" He asked quietly.

"No. He's under guard and the most elaborate warding system that St. Mungo's is capable of producing. He's out of control. And so are you!"

Draco pursed his lips. "Oh?"

Severus finally erupted in anger, all control over his emotions gone. What the hell did you think you were doing? You came here willingly? The Dark Lord could have killed you. Now you're never going to be able to have a life! This is it, Draco! You're either going to be living on the run from the Ministry, spend the rest of your life in Azkaban or get yourself killed by either the Dark Lord or some Auror!"

"But he didn't kill me, did he? I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't, Draco! You have no idea what's going on! And the things that have happened aren't natural! Potter's condition has affected people and we don't know what is real and what was his doing. You're being influenced, Draco!"

"You said that before, Severus! You said that about our relationship also! That none of that was real! So was your relationship fake too? Do you tell yourself that to explain what you did?"

Severus' obsidian eyes raked over Draco in disdain. "What did you say?"

Draco raised himself to his full height. "I know what you were doing, Severus. I know that Harry fucked you and you liked it! You tried to keep us apart by blackmailing Harry! You forced him into doing things with you. I know he wouldn't have done anything willingly with you."

Anger coiled in Severus. "Don't be so sure of that, Draco." He said with a sly smile. "Potter can throw off the Imperius, remember? And do you think me that stupid to use Unforgiveables in school?"

Severus was moving towards Draco and he wanted to stop talking and not do this, but Draco had pushed those insecurity buttons and he wanted Draco to hurt…like he was.

"Potter wanted it, Draco. He came to me first. Did he tell you that? He came to me."

Draco snarled and shoved Severus away. "You saw him, Severus. He was a demon for fuck's sake! Is this the only way you can get someone to care for you, Severus? Demonic possession? Spells? And to think I used to look up to you!"

That hurt.

Severus winced and said nastily, "It's no matter, Draco. Potter is dead anyway. Either by his own madness or the Dark Lord's vengeance. The next time you see him will either be in battle or at his funeral."

Draco gritted his teeth. "Fuck you, Severus! Just shut the fuck up!"

Severus smiled. "You're realizing what you've done now? You're a Death Eater, Draco. You serve our Lord. You think Potter is going to welcome you back with open arms? You think you can just waltz back into his life, even if he did survive this illness? You killed a Muggleborn, Draco! The Aurors are going to be after your blood. You've killed Nott's father. You're a murderer, Draco. And do you think you're precious Potter will forgive you for that?"

Draco began to feel a tightening in his chest and his breathing became labored. Blood pounded in his ears and a surge of energy was building in his body.

"He'll forgive me, Severus! Just because you don't know anything about love, doesn't mean that no one else does!"

Severus smirked. "And you know something of love? You've been telling me all year that you didn't love Potter. So why should you care if he dies? And he is dying, Draco. And he'll die hating you for what you did to Finch-Fletchley and joining Voldemort!"

Draco's hands flashed out and he watched as he hit Severus with a wandless hex. The potions master as blasted off of his feet and flew backwards into the room. He hit the back wall with a sickening crunch and slid to the ground.

Draco wasn't even aware he was shouting until two Death Eaters came running to see what was going on.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD! HE'LL FORGIVE ME! LET ME GOOOO!"

MacNair and Crabbe had grabbed Draco's arms and were pulling him away from Severus, who was stretched out on the floor, his head bleeding.

"Malfoy!! Cut it out!" MacNair shouted, struggling to hold onto the viciously fighting young man. "He's not going to get back up!"

"He's wrong! He doesn't understand anything! He's wrong!"

Crabbe Senior managed to drag Draco away from Severus' prone form. He was a lot bigger than MacNair.

The fat Death Eater pushed Draco against the far wall. "Malfoy! Get a grip on yourself! You've already killed one of us tonight! You want to kill your god-father too?"

"Get off of me! Leave me alone!"

"Shut your gob, brat! You're my son's age! I don't take orders from some little sprat that just got his willy wet. I don't care what you've done tonight!"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he shoved at Crabbe. "Leave me alone, then!"

Crabbe snorted in derisive laughter. "I've been friends with Flexum Nott for over twenty years, boy! You were friends with his son! And you just kill him?"

Draco laughed. "I did his wife a favor."

Crabbe's face turned a dark red and he blustered. "You miserable shite! You'll never be your father!" He grabbed Draco's scruff. Draco struggled against him again.

"Leave him be, Crabbe."

Crabbe whipped around and saw Severus rising to his feet. MacNair stood awkwardly beside him, not sure what to do and what had been going on.

"He attacked you! Killed Nott, he did! He needs to learn his place!"

"The Dark Lord left that up to me, Crabbe. Perhaps you want to go and tell him that you'll be taking over that bit."

Crabbe looked uncertain and then he pushed Draco away. "You can have the brat then, Snape. Have fun."

Crabbe left the room in a huff and MacNair followed, looking shiftily from Severus to Draco.

Severus walked towards Draco and Draco stared back at him, his eyes narrowed to thin slits.

Severus stood in front of him and Draco blinked back.

"Draco," Severus said.

Draco felt the burn of unshed tears stinging his eyelids. "Leave me alone, Severus."

Severus reached out and took a hold of Draco's arm. The blond tried to jerk his hand away, but Severus held fast to it. Draco began to struggle again and Severus pulled him to his breast in a tight hug.

Draco fought against the embrace with his throat tight and stomach aching. The tears threatened even more and he fought back a harsh sob.

Severus held him tight and whispered. "It's all right, Draco."

It was too much.

A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. He bravely tried to squash the rest of them, but it wasn't happening. Another tear escaped. A third.

Severus tightened his grip. "Let it go, Draco."

A great shudder went through Draco's body and he could no longer hold back the torrent of pent-up anger, fear and hurt.

"I don't love him! I don't love him…I…don't…I don't…"

Draco let loose with great wracking sobs and Severus held him, brushing his hair down.

"He…was…dead. I…couldn't…deal…think…nothing…"

Severus didn't speak, but just let Draco cry out his frustration. The blond had been through hell the last few weeks.

"I…didn't mean…to…love…him…I couldn't…stop…"

"It's all right, Draco."

"He'll…hate…me…you're…right…he'll hate me…I…"

"You have to let him go, Draco. Now. You can't afford any more mistakes. Do you understand that? The Dark Lord can't find out about this."

Draco pulled away from Severus and angrily wiped his face with his sleeve. He looked into Severus' eyes. "I love him, Severus."

"I know you do, Draco. But you can't do both."

Draco turned away from Severus. "How do I let go? How do I…become like you?"

Severus' mind immediately went to a pretty red-haired girl with sweet green eyes. He'd lost so much over the years. And then his mind pulled an image of tender amber eyes, which looked at him with so much love.

How could he want that for Draco? Draco was capable of so much more than he had allowed himself.

"Don't become like me."

* * *

It was well past midnight when a small figure in a dark cloak hurried towards the entrance of St. Mungo's. Visiting hours were long over, but the figure didn't care. The store dummy stared blankly at the figure and when a polite voice asked for admittance, the dummy complied without further comment.

The figure hurried into the reception area. The lobby had only two people waiting. The Welcome Witch turned out to be a Welcome Wizard and he was eagerly engrossed in the latest issue of _Quidditch Weekly_.

The wizard glanced up when he thought he felt another presence in the room other than the two who were waiting, but he saw nothing. He went back to his magazine.

The figure slid through a set of double doors and headed towards the first floor and the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn ward. The corridor was empty and the figure quietly slipped into the patient area. Only three beds were occupied and they all were sound asleep.

None of them were Harry.

The figure stopped for a moment and stood very still. The figure looked around the room for a moment and their eyes settled on a door at the end of the ward. The wards on the door pulsed with a strong magic, but it was directed inward. Someone could go in if they knew how to get past the wards but going out was next to impossible.

A tentative touch to the door sent the wards shimmering. With easy effort, the wards re-arranged themselves and the figure opened the door and walked through, closing the door softly behind them.

Harry was lying on the bed, his hands and feet bound with straps.

The figure walked over to the bed and pulled a bag from underneath the cloak. A hand reached inside and pulled out a Firebolt racing broom. It was placed on the floor next to the bed. The hand then came up and pulled the hood of the cloak back to reveal the face. .

A girl stared down at Harry, who was breathing softly in his sleep. She smiled mischievously and leaned over Harry's body. She sighed and gently reached out to stroke his face tenderly.

The moment the hand came into contact with Harry's skin, he abruptly opened his eyes. He frowned at the girl. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place her face. There was some…aura around her also.

"Harry, it's OK. I'm not here to hurt you."

Brown hair and brown eyes gazed down at him. The face was dotted with small freckles.

The voice was strangely familiar but again, it evaded Harry. Then it dawned on him. "Ginny??"

Ginny smiled at him. "Ahhh…you pain me so. The brown hair is so much better than that horrible ginger. I couldn't imagine living my life with that hair. Good thing a few of those horrible things were left on the cloak."

Harry twisted more so he could sit up. "What? What are you doing here? I thought that you were taken to the Ministry. You tried to kill Draco…"

Ginny shushed him. "You should know better than that. You can't keep a Malfoy down, Potter."

Harry's eyebrows raised and then Ginny's face was melting and bubbling and the brown disappeared and revealed the exquisite blond of Draco's head.

Harry whimpered softly. "Am I hallucinating again? Please no…not again."

Draco leaned over him and held his face. "No, Harry. It's real, OK? I'm really here."

Tears sprung to Harry's eyes. "Please…be real. Don't leave me here, Draco! They won't let me out of here."

Draco's heart was breaking. "I'm going to get you out of here, Harry." He fingered the straps. "You can't get out of these?"

Harry looked down at his hands. "I-don't know why I'm awake. I've been drugged all day long. I normally can't even keep my eyes open. I've put two Healers in the burn unit. And I don't even remember doing it! There's a house-elf that comes if I need something in the night. Everyone is afraid to come near me."

Draco put his hands on the straps. "Harry, I wouldn't have left if I'd known you were OK. I thought you were…dead." He began to untie the straps.

Harry sat up as Draco began untying the straps on his ankles.

"It's OK, Draco. You didn't know. Dumbledore told me that I was pretty much dead but they were able to revive me. But something about the way he looks at me is odd. TheHealers too. Like there's something they're not telling me. I've overheard some things though. They were able to save Blaise. And that this blood disease that I have leaks Dark magic. A lot of people were affected by it, but no one knows exactly how much. The things that people did, Justin and Ginny…maybe even Pansy."

"I killed Justin, Harry."

Harry paled. "What?"

"After you died, I killed Justin. No one told you?"

Harry swung his legs from the bed and pulled Draco between his legs. "No! What happened? Draco?"

Draco sighed. "It's not going to matter for me, Harry. My family's history with Mudbloods is going to condemn me. Aurors are pretty much on the way for my head as we speak."

Harry was shaking his head. "The blood infection made you do it, Draco! It wasn't your fault! Kingsley and Tonks will believe you! Dumbledore will want to help too. Tell the Wizengamot that!"

"It's not that simple, Potter."

"Yes, it is. You're not Lucius."

Draco didn't answer but just stared at his hands.

"Draco?" Harry was looking at him. "Draco, what's wrong?"

He slowly raised his silver eyes to his green-eyed lover. "I can't, Harry."

"Yes you can! They want to help us. I killed Nott and there's going to be hell to pay about that. I'll probably be locked up here for the rest of my life or in Azkaban. At least you can still be free."

Draco shook his head and slowly pulled away from Harry. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, Potter!"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand before he pulled away completely. "Don't, Draco. Don't turn into a prat now. We've been through so much already. Please don't run again. I was asking for you and no one would tell me what happened! I want you here, so I can know where you are."

Draco tried to pull away but Harry held his arms tightly. "Draco, stop it! We both have killed now. Now you know what it's like! We can stick together with this! Face it together! Please! I love you!"

Draco tried to push Harry but bumped his chair, toppling it over.

"Potter! Let go! I have to get out of here, let me go!"

Harry's intense stare unnerved the blond. He continued to struggle in Harry's grasp. Merlin, who knew that the Gryffindor was so strong! He twisted his hand and arm as hard as he could and he managed to break free. He stumbled backwards and ended up falling over the up-ended chair. He jumped to his feet, brushing his clothes down.

"Fuck, Potter! What were you trying to do, break my arm? I'm sorry, but I can't do-"

Draco broke off, as Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed to tiny slits. Draco frowned at him.

"What now?"

Harry was sliding off the bed, his expression frozen into a look of absolute fury.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked, and his heart began to pound. Harry was looking at him just like he had looked at Blaise.

The room started to shake slightly and Draco looked around in alarm. He hurried towards Harry and leaned over him, gently kissing the boy on his forehead.

"Harry, calm down. They'll hear and we'll both be in trouble."

"Your arm." he said quietly.

"It's fine. You didn't really hurt it all that badly. Stop being such a ninny."

"No, I mean the other side."

Draco stiffened and he pulled away from Harry very slowly. During the struggle, his sleeves had pulled up and revealed a little of the skin on the underside of his right arm.

They locked eyes.

"Tell me you didn't do it, Draco."

"I did what I had to."

"No you didn't! You could've done the right thing! Instead you do that?"

"I'm not a bloody Gryffindor, Harry! I'm not noble or brave or any of that rubbish! I'm Lucius Malfoy's son!"

"You're not your father!"

"Well, I'm closer to him then I am to you, now aren't I?"

"No! You've been Draco for the first time in your life! You were with me and you were brave and noble just by doing that! Now you've gone and destroyed your life and for what??"

Draco clenched his fists. "I WAS AVENGING YOU!"

"How?" Harry choked out, in shock at Draco's shouting.

"That Mudblood killed you, Harry! HE KILLED YOU! He took you away from me! That werewolf is killing you again!"

"Draco, that's ridiculous! Justin was only one person and he's dead now. YOU KILLED HIM! It was done, but now..."

"It's not done! It'll never be done, Harry! Muggles hurt you, a blood traitor tried to kill me, a Mudblood almost murdered you! That filthy werewolf poisoned you and brought that demon out that hurt my friends! They have to be stopped, Harry! I can't let them hurt you or me again…I can't!!"

Draco yanked his sleeve up, revealing the blackened and ugly skull and snake tattoo, which was still red and blistered.

"This is all I need to remind me of what I have to do…to protect…you."

"And are you going to protect me from Voldemort? Did you forget that he's been trying to kill me! So you're going to stand by his side while he does it? He doesn't take too kindly to traitors!"

"I won't let him hurt you, Harry! It's not about serving him, it's about…saving us!"

"You're crazy, Draco! Do you really believe what you're saying? You're a Death Eater now! If the Aurors find you…now that you're marked, they'll think you killed Justin on purpose!"

"I don't care about any fucking Aurors, Potter!"

Harry snarled, "Well, you should have thought about me! What the hell do we have now? I love you and you're a Death Eater? How's that going to work?"

"I didn't know…I didn't know you were still alive, Harry! If I'd known…"

"Even dead, I wouldn't want you to be a Death Eater! You're unbelievable! I must have been out of my mind-"

"What? Out of your mind to get involved with me? You've said that quite enough times, Potter! Well, let's look at the bright side of this now. You don't have to be anymore. Why? Because you're going to be locked up for the rest of your life as a fucking psycho superwizard and I'm going to Azkaban or get killed by some fat-arsed Auror. Happy now?"

"You're not going back to Voldemort, Draco."

Draco stared at him incredulously. "And how do you plan on stopping me?"

Harry hissed and the room began to shake again. Draco narrowed his eyes and backed away from Harry.

"Don't do this, Potter. I'm warning you! Let me go!"

Harry stuck out his hand and Draco immediately stuck out his. Their magic collided in the space between them and both of them rocketed backwards from each other. Harry slammed into the bed and Draco flew against the wall.

Their eyes locked again.

"Malfoy…"

"Shut it, Potter. It's done. I'm not going to let them take me to Azkaban. But I promise that I'll get you out of here."

"I'll get you out of Azkaban."

"No!"

Harry apparated from one side of the room to land next to Draco. He grabbed him a fierce bear hug.

"Don't hate me for this," Harry whispered, "I promise I'll get you out of Azkaban, if it kills me."

He touched his hand to the invisible wards surrounding the door.

There was a pop and the elf appeared. Its huge eyes blinked in surprise at seeing Draco. Harry was still holding him in an embrace.

Draco struggled against him and Harry clung to him. Draco slammed him into the wall and Harry let out an "ummmph!"

Draco yelled, "He's trying to escape! Don't let him out!" He looked into Harry's hurt and betrayed green eyes. "I love you, Harry. God…I'd do anything for you. And I'm doing it. I promise."

He struggled against Harry's grip and the elf moved forward. "Dilly is having to bind Harry Potter again. Dilly is hating to do that but Harry Potter is being bad again."

Harry gasped as he wrestled with Draco, "No!! Don't bind me, please! Don't let him go! I need him here!" He looked back at Draco. "I don't want you to run, Draco. We can…fix this."

The elf looked sad. "Dilly is having orders to bind Harry Potter, not visitors of Harry Potter. Dilly is sorry to be binding Harry Potter." It waved its hand and Harry was pulled from Draco. Draco stood staring at Harry, taking heaving panted breaths.

He pulled the flask from his pocket and quickly drank from it. He coughed and gagged but managed to get it down. He slowly turned back to Ginny, with red hair. He pulled his wand and said a quick incantation and her hair turned brown again.

Harry fought against the bindings just as the door flew open and several medi-wizards and Healers poured into the room.

Draco just managed to get out of the way as they all barreled toward the bed.

"Mister Potter, please! Calm down, it's ok!" Four of the healers sent stunners at Harry's body. Draco gasped as they rushed to strap him in again. Harry was thrashing wildly and he caught a healer in the face with his stocking feet.

"Draco!! Draco!!! NOOOO…Draco! Don't let him leave!"

"Mister Potter, Draco is not here! You're hallucinating again! For Merlin's sakes, Pricilla! Hurry up with that potion! He's really fighting tonight."

"Dracooooo…I love you!!! Don't…don't leave me here!"

Draco clenched his fists and fought the urge to run over and kill the healers while he watched his lover thrash madly on the bed, while the healers struggled to administer the proper combination of potions to subdue him.

"Cassi, now your potion! Good, Dawlby, that was much better this time! Fiona…"

Harry had stopped shouting and the thrashing had almost stopped. The healers stepped back, looking exhausted.

The tallest healer glanced at him. "I say! What are you doing in here? How did you get in?"

"I'm sorry, but I really had to return these to Harry." Draco pointed at the Firebolt and cloak. I'm a friend from school and I know he must be anxious about losing these."

The healer quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

Harry, who was slowly slipping into a catatonic state, saw the head of the brown-haired girl. He croaked out,

"Draco…"

"If I see him, I'll tell him you said hi." Ginny said sadly. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Please…"

"I have to go now, Harry. You'll be out of here soon. I promise."

"Draaaacoooo-"

Harry slid into unconsciousness and Draco thought he saw a hint of gold in Harry's eyes just before he closed them.

"Wait…"

"You must leave now, Miss…" The healer looked angry.

"But…I just saw…"

"You didn't see anything, Miss. Now please go."

Draco looked at Harry again and then he turned and quickly left the room, hurrying through the ward.

He hurried out of the building and back through the glass window to the outside street.

He glanced back and saw Ginny's reflection glinting back at him. He blinked and gold eyes blinked back.

His lips quirked into a smile.

"I'm coming back for you, Harry."

The voice that spoke wasn't his…or Ginny's either.

_Fin  
_


	27. Law but No Fucking Order

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm baaaaaaaackkkkkk...**

**Yes people, you thought you had gotten rid of me, but I am back. I just felt the love and contempt for "The Ties That Bind", and so I felt compelled to torture you all further with my fucked up drama...as several reviewers pointed out to me.**

**LMAO.**

**A couple of points of clarification though...cuz some folks are just "confuzzled" by some things.**

**#1. Draco, Ginny and the gold eyes. Draco polyjuiced himself as Ginny, using her hair from the invisibilty cloak when she had stolen it. So yes, he was Ginny when he arrived, but morphed into Draco. When he left, he became Ginny again, but is now being affected by the demon presence, as is Harry. Hence the golden eyes. When he looked at his reflection in the window, he saw Ginny's face but with gold eyes. He realized that the demon is now part of him as well. The voice he spoke in was that of the demon's at the end of that chapter. Hope that clears that up.**

**#2. Draco's new and renewed hatred of Mudbloods and Werewolves. He has always hated them both. That's not a shock. He now views them as the ones who have taken Harry away from him first by death (Justin-Mudblood) and then the werewolf who poisoned Harry and started this whole mess. His now siding with Voldemort is the culmination of his anger and grief. He's not rationally thinking and he's got a demon hanging around his gut. So for the reveiwers who found his "changing" odd, it's not a change at all. He simply grasped at his deep rooted prejudice and made it personal. **

**Hope you enjoy! Because just as I was saving this, my flash drive decided to be an ass and not save my final version and wiped it from it's banks. I spent 10 mins looking for this document. I was about to say fuck it...I wasn't typing this all over. But I love you guys way too much and the force of my love brought my chapter back.**

**So as proof you love me back, hit that snazzy little review button at the bottom.**

**Kisses!

* * *

**

**Law...but no Fucking Order**

Hermione hurried through the bowels of the Ministry, hoping that she hadn't missed anything. It hadn't been easy getting away from school, what with helping with the hexed students and repairing the damage that the House battle had caused. A lot of the work was beyond her scope to fix. The Ministry had sent over engineering experts to try and fix some of the wards, but it hadn't been going very well. It had been a week, and still no one could quite figure out what Harry had done to the school.

No one even knew what was going on with Harry. The only word had been that he was in St. Mungo's. Hermione had sobbed in relief when she had found out Harry was still alive. She hadn't been allowed to see him, but was assured by McGonagall that he was in good hands. Hermione wasn't sure she believed the old witch.

After everything that had happened, she wasn't sure of anything anymore

She sighed when she saw the small crowd gathered outside the Wizengamot room. She scanned the crowd quickly and caught a glimpse of Tonks.

She rushed up to the brown-haired Auror. "Tonks? Have I missed anything?"

Tonks looked at her and gave her a kind smile. "No, Hermione. We're starting shortly. Molly, Arthur and the family are all ready inside. You'll join them?"

Hermione hesitated. She still hadn't spoke to Ron in several weeks and her fall-out with Ginny still rankled. Hermione wasn't sure if she could forgive her former friend for contributing to Harry's addiction and allowing the one person who may be able to help him escape.

"No. I don't think I will be. But I'm here to support them as best I can."

Tonks gave her a strange look, but didn't say anything else. She was looking over Hermione's head at someone behind her.

Hermione turned and saw Remus. He gave them both a smile and walked over to them.

Tonks smiled weakly. "Hello, Remus. You best be getting inside. It's about to start."

Remus nodded and he glanced at Hermione. "Join me, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded gratefully and followed the man inside the chambers.

They entered the dark and foreboding chamber and Hermione was able to quickly make out the red hair of the Weasley family. Molly sat stiff and upright, her eyes darting back and forth, obviously looking for some sign of Ginny. Percy stood on the opposite side of the courtroom, not looking in his family's direction, even though Arthur stood not ten feet away from him, speaking quietly to some Ministry official. Ron sat slumped against the back of his chair, while the twins glared at several witches and wizards who were undoubtedly giving condolences to Molly. Bill and Charlie sat by their mother's side, not speaking.

Sitting in the very next pew, was a dark haired man and woman. Hermione instantly recognized the woman as Pansy's mother. Pansy was the exact replica of the woman. Missus Parkinson sat with her head high, even though several people were giving her cruel smirks and whispers were rising all around her. Mister Parkinson looked dazed and the few Ministry officials that nodded at him, seemed embarrassed to even be talking to him.

A rapping at the front had Hermione whipping her head around and she saw Minister Scrimgeour signaling for quiet and attention.

Percy hurried to his side and handed him some parchments. The lion-faced minister looked over the parchments and then spoke gruffly,

"Bring them in."

Two sets of Aurors entered the room from the left, bringing Ginny and Pansy. Both girls looked small and frail in their drab gray robes, but at least they weren't dressed in the Azkaban prison uniform.

Tonks was walking beside Ginny, and the Auror stared stone-faced ahead as she ushered Ginny to the chair that sat facing the Wizengamot. The chair's magical restraints unraveled themselves and curled around Ginny's arms and legs. Ginny didn't even budge but Pansy squirmed irritably against them. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

A low murmuring rushed through the crowd, but Scrimgeour started speaking.

"Let us begin, then. Miss Ginerva Weasley and Miss Pansy Parkinson, both of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you have both been charged with using Unforgiveables. Do you have solicitors present?"

Arthur stepped forward and said, "Yes, Minister. I am here for the defense of Miss Weasley."

There was another wave of murmuring, so loud that the Minister had to tap his wand and glare at the assembled.

"This is highly irregular, Mister Weasley. You are aware that defending a family member is both illogical and highly inappropriate. And seeing that the accused is your daughter-"

"Which makes what I'm doing even more appropriate. I am her father."

"Exactly. Arthur...I would advise you to not take this on. You are not a solicitor." Scrimgeour said, not unkindly.

Arthur looked at Ginny and smiled tenderly at her. "I have to help any way that I can."

Ginny looked sad for a moment, but then smiled at her father. "Dad, it's okay. You don't have to do this. I admit what I've done. I did cast the curse. I cast it against Draco Malfoy."

A collective gasp swept around the room and Scrimgeour shouted for immediate silence.

"Miss Weasley, you do understand that any admittance of guilt will be held against you?"

Ginny nodded firmly, but Molly rose from her seat and cried out, "Ginny! No, don't say anything else!"

Ginny looked at her mother and shook her head. "No, Mum. I'm not going to lie or hide. Malfoy was a danger to Harry. I was only trying to help him."

At this Pansy turned and glared at her. "Draco wasn't going to hurt Potter! You know that as well as I do! You only cast that curse so that you'd have Potter all to yourself! Don't bother to lie now, Weasley!"

The pitch of conversation in the courtroom was deafening. Scrimgeour banged his gavel again, but the noise continued unabated.

Ginny huffed, but Pansy went ahead. "You came to me with this whole thing about Draco and Potter! You hatched this plan to break them up, you bought the drugs and you tried to kill my fiancée! You deserved that curse, Weasley!!"

Missus Parkinson stood up then. "Pansy!"

Several Aurors headed towards the mothers, who were both trying to get out of the pews.

Scrimgeour, whose face was purpling now, roared, "I will have order!! This instant!"

Ginny's face was flushed, but she laughed at Pansy. "My only regret is that I didn't kill that piece of shit! But now he's in more trouble than I am, isn't he? Killing Justin like that!"

Pansy twisted in her bonds. "Like Potter isn't!! He killed Theodore Nott!! And Blaise Zabini!!!"

There was suddenly a deafening silence in the courtroom.

Everyone was staring at the two of them.

"What did you say, Miss Parkinson?" Scrimgeour said, his face paling. He looked at Ginny. "And you, Miss Weasley."

Ginny glanced at Pansy, who suddenly was looking down at her hands.

Neither girl responded.

A voice shouted from the stands. "It was Potter who ruined my Blaise??"

Hermione turned her head and stared at the speaker. A beautiful witch wearing ridiculously expensive robes and jewelry was standing up. An elder balding wizard who looked like a Muggle butler tried to grab her hand.

"Demonia, nooo!" He hissed, but the woman was already standing.

"Potter has maimed my Blaise! Why isn't he here?? Where's his trial?" She shouted, her voice booming across the room.

Zabini's mother, Hermione realized. She swallowed hard as she thought of Harry ripping through Blaise's chest and the gurgled choking of the young man.

"He's the wizarding world's Golden Boy! But he's almost killed my son! And he killed Hazel Nott's son! She's too depressed to even get out of bed! But no one is arresting him!"

The rumble of the courtroom grew loud again. Scrimgeour was hastily talking to several wizards sitting around him.

"There's no proof of what happened at that school!" Someone else shouted.

"And what of Finch-Fletchley! Where's Draco Malfoy!! You know that Malfoy spawn had something to do with that boy getting killed!"

"Potter is being protected by Dumbledore and the Ministry!! He needs to speak on what he knows!"

Remus was standing up now and was trying to catch Arthur's eye. Arthur was gaping open-mouthed around the courtroom and more people began shouting out horrible things about various Ministry conspiracies.

Scrimgeour began shouting again for silence. Demonia had pushed her way down the pews and was now on the floor, shouting at the Minister to arrest Potter. Several Aurors had now rushed forward to restrain her, which sent Violet Parkinson out of her seat to try and help her.

"Get your hands off of her! She speaks the truth! Ask those kids what happened! My daughter says Potter killed Theo and Blaise!" She pushed the nearest Auror, who happened to be Kingsley Shacklebolt. The man turned on her and grabbed her arms, pushing her back.

Another woman, who looked a lot like Vincent Crabbe, shouted, "Look at that! Aurors man-handling the mother of a victim!"

Kingsley glared at the woman, while Violet Parkinson writhed under his grasp. "Let me go! I'm going to sue the Ministry! And Hogwarts!! Allowing students to run amuck and kill each other! Where was Dumbledore during all of this! Why didn't he stop this from happening!"

Scrimgeour shouted at the Aurors to remove everyone from the courtroom, immediately.

Hermione felt Remus grab her hand and pull her to her feet. "Come on," he said hurriedly.

Hermione fell in behind Remus as he drug her from the courtroom, amidst the jostling crowd. She caught a glimpse of Ginny and Pansy, who were being escorted away through a door away from the crowd. Molly was trying to hold onto her hand, while Charlie was rubbing her shoulders.

Once out into the hallway, Remus turned to look at her. "Hermione, I know I don't have to tell you that this is very bad. We've been hoping to avoid this as long as possible."

"Can they really arrest him? He's sick though. Won't that make a difference?"

"Yes they can. I don't know Scrimgeour well enough to make a judgment call. Fudge would've arrested Harry a long time ago. Just to make it look like he was doing something. But with Voldemort on the loose, how would it look to arrest Harry now? But anything can happen now."

Hermione looked worried. "When can I see him, Professor Lupin? I won't stay long and I won't upset him, I promise."

Remus touched her arm. "Maybe we can go today."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Really? Oh thank you, Professor! I've been so worried."

Remus nodded solemnly. "I know you have, but Dumbledore thought it best to wait until the Healers could do something for him."

A commotion broke out at the door and they both turned to look. Aurors were still wrestling with Demonia, her companion and several other witches and wizards. By the looks of them, they were parents of some of the Slytherins.

Remus started towards the door when he saw Molly and Arthur attempted to squeeze out. Demonia had turned and shouted at Molly.

"Your daughter tried to kill Narcissa's son! And you call us Death Eaters!"

Arthur glared and Molly gaped incredulously at her. "Don't you talk about my Ginny! She was Crucio'd by that other girl! She suffered too!"

A hand reached out and slapped Molly's face. The twins roared in anger and surged forward and the rowdy crowd jostled and pushed. Hermione saw Remus grab one of the twins, while Arthur tugged on Molly to pull her away from the woman who had slapped her. Ron was holding Fred, who was snarling at some wizard, who was pointing at them angrily.

Tonks and Shacklebolt were trying to herd everyone out of the courtroom. Dawlish was being shoved by an elderly wizard who could barely stand upright.

"Young whippersnapper! Take your hands from me!"

Percy Weasley appeared in the doorway, shouting that he had the authority to authorize arrests of everyone. This earned him glares from everyone, but sent some of the crowd moving away from the doors and down the corridor.

Hermione looked around for Remus, not wanting to lose sight of him in the midst of all the commotion. She finally saw him, standing with Arthur, who was trying to console Molly. Missus Weasley was on the verge of tears; whether from anger or grief it was hard to tell.

A ginger-haired twin stormed by, followed by another. Hermione watched as Fred and George stomped down the corridor. Charlie and Bill strode behind them; their faces marred by worry lines. Bill nodded at Hermione and kept walking.

A shadow loomed in her field of vision and she turned to find herself looking into Ron's fierce blue eyes.

"Hermione," he said tentatively. "I didn't know you were coming."

Hermione's cheeks flared pink. "I...just wanted to be supportive, that's all. You Mum and Dad have been really great to me."

Ron stiffened and then said, "I guess you're saying that no one else in my family has."

Hermione frowned. "Not lately, no."

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, okay!"

Hermione stared at him. "Sorry for what, Ron? Ignoring me all year, calling me names, telling lies about me and Harry?"

Ron's face darkened. "I never told any lies about you! You did shag that git, Seamus!"

Hermione shook her head. "You never talked to me about it, Ron! You just assumed it was true! And then you said all those things about Harry! And you knew he was sick, Ron!"

Ron hung his head, his teeth worried over his bottom lip. He looked up at Hermione and she saw his blue eyes look bright.

"Ron?"

She reached out to touch his shoulder and he flinched. He swallowed hard and said softly, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I was angry...and...and hurt that we...You didn't want me anymore and everything just went bonkers. I was mad at Harry for hurting my sister! You didn't see everything that she went through! But I didn't know how sick he was! I didn't know how sick she was! Harry was always so strong and he could handle anything...I didn't know!"

Ron quickly brought his hand up and brushed his face. Hermione realized that Ron was crying.

He took a gulp of air. "Now, Mum's a basket case again, just like when Percy left the family! Ginny might go to Azkaban! And she's talking like a crazy person, Hermione! She says she doesn't care what happens to her, that she wants to die if she can't have Harry! And Harry! What's happened to him, Hermione? I feel like the worst person in the world for not being there for him. He needed me and I...turned my back on him...again."

Ron looked miserable and Hermione felt her anger towards him evaporate like mist. She took his hand.

"Harry still needs us, Ron. You can still be there for him. Professor Lupin still needs help with finding a cure and how to find the female werewolf that can help us. He even said that Snape is even helping."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Snape is helping? Now I really feel like a monster."

"Don't, okay? We both have let Harry down, but we can be there now. Lupin was just telling me that he was going to let me see Harry today."

A hopeful look came across Ron's face. "I'd...like to go with you, Hermione."

She smiled slowly. "I'd like that. And so would Harry."

* * *

Remus walked down the corridor of St. Mungo's with Ron and Hermione trailing after him at a fast pace.

Things hadn't gone well at the Ministry at all. Arthur had told them that the Wizengamot was going to rule in a closed session. No one was allowed in after the debacle of the morning. They would know by day's end what Ginny and Pansy's fate would be.

As the trio neared the ward, several reporters surged forward, blocking their way into the wing. Rita Skeeter leading them.

"Aren't you, Remus Lupin? The werewolf Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts? Weren't you escaped convict and murderer Sirius Black's best friend? Aren't you now Harry Potter's godfather? Were you a witness to his ripping out the heart of one Blaise Zabini and breaking the neck of Theodore Nott?"

Remus snarled at her and the rest of the reporters pushed forward eagerly. "Is that your werewolf side coming out, Professor Lupin?" One reporter asked quickly.

"NO," he retorted. "That's my pissed side coming out. Excuse us, please." He tried to push passed them, but they crowded around, shoving quills in his face.

"Isn't that one of the Weasleys?" Another reporter shouted out and several turned to stare at Ron, whose face turned bright red.

"Your sister is going to Azkaban! How do you feel, Mister Weasley?"

"Your family is known in pureblood circles as blood traitors. Was this revenge against one of the most pureblood families out there, the Malfoys?"

"Did Ginny really kill Malfoy and this "escape" of his is really just a ruse to cover up his murder?"

"Are you here to visit your accomplice, Harry Potter?"

Ron's eyes blazed in anger and he shouted, "SHUT UP! None of that is true! She didn't kill anybody!"

"But Harry did?"

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. "Ron! Don't say another word! Come on!" She pulled him away, just as several healers came down the corridor.

An elderly healer in blue robes looked outraged. "You reporters are going to have to leave! We will not have you harassing patients or their visitors!! Get out!"

Rita pressed forward into his face. "Is it true that St. Mungo's staff is hording Harry Potter here? Hiding his misdeeds behind some made-up illness? Is it true that he sent several medi-witches to the hospital wing themselves??"

"Well, I never-" he gasped out. "Completely untrue!"

Hermione managed to pull Ron away from the distracted reporters. Remus was busy shoving a reporter out of the way, ignoring the loud calls of "reporter brutality by werewolves."

Ron growled again at another reporter who tried to grab his cloak, but Hermione had pulled her wand and cast a Shield Charm, preventing the man from touching Ron. The bolted into the ward and Ron shot a Stinging Hex at Rita, who was still shouting at the head healer. Remus had fought his way to the door behind them and slammed it shut.

"Are you two okay?" Remus asked, taking great heaving breaths.

They both nodded and Ron sputtered out angrily, "What the devil was that? Can they just flock here like that?"

"They are not allowed in the actual wards. But outside them is just as disruptive. Hopefully the staff will have them removed."

"I hope they haven't been able to get in here to see Harry. I know he'd be very upset." Hermione said hotly.

Remus walked the length of the ward, being mindful of the patients who were craning their heads around trying to see what all the fuss was about.

A young apprentice healer met them at the door of the private room.

"Mister Potter is taking a walk with Healer McElroy. We allow him to get some sunshine once a day."

Ron hissed and Hermione said tersely, "Is this a prison? Why is he only allowed out once a day?"

The apprentice looked flustered for a moment. "Are you family?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Ron said, puffing out his chest. "We have a right to see him!"

Remus chuckled softly. "It's okay, you two. I am Harry's acting godfather. Is he in the yard?"

The apprentice nodded, but glared at Ron and Hermione who weren't that much younger than she was.

The girl waved her wand and another door appeared near the one they were standing by. Remus pushed it open and directed Ron and Hermione through it.

It opened into a large courtyard filled with benches, trees and flowers. Sunlight gleamed brightly and birds chirped in the trees.

There were several patients that sat amongst the benches, talking with friends, family or healers.

Ron pointed. "There he is." A smile lit his face upon seeing his best friend.

Hermione's eyes glowed with happiness and she started forward, but Remus put out his hand.

They both turned to look at him, wariness in their eyes.

"Harry is...well...just don't expect a lot. I should've told you sooner. He's pretty drugged right now, but he's able to talk. He may not recognize you at first, but just be patient, okay?"

Hermione put her hand to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Professor!"

Ron swallowed, but took Hermione's hand. "At least he's alive, Hermione. It could be a lot worse."

The trio headed across the grass to the small bench. Healer McElroy, a tall balding wizard with a beard, stood nearby, talking to another healer. The second healer was scribbling notes down on paper.

Harry sat on the bench, his hands and feet cuffed with leather bonds that were emitting some sort of magical buzz. His green eyes were staring off into the sunlight, watching a bird chirp on a branch.

Remus walked up to him and nodded at Healer McElroy, who walked over to join them.

"Remus, glad to see you came. Harry is having a pretty good day."

"I brought his friends. They have been wanting to see him."

The healer nodded. "It's good for him to see friends. Gives him some pleasant thoughts."

Remus continued talking to the healer while Hermione approached Harry cautiously.

"Harry? It's Hermione. And Ron is here with me."

Ron stepped into Harry's view, his heart hammering in his chest. He'd been a total prat to his friend and now Harry was sitting like a zombie in St. Mungo's.

"Hey Harry," Ron said quietly.

Harry's eyes never left the tree.

Hermione gave Ron an anxious look. He licked his lips nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione moved to Harry's side and sat down next to him.

"Harry, can you hear me? How are you feeling?"

Harry continued to stare at the tree.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron again. Ron reached out and touched Harry's shoulder.

"Look, Harry. You're my best mate! I screwed up royally this year with you! I'm sorry for that, Harry. I should've known that you weren't yourself and that Malfoy wasn't himself either."

Hermione let out a gasp. "Harry?"

Harry was slowly turning his head towards her. Hermione waited anxiously. "Hermione?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Yes, Harry! It's me!" She grabbed him into a bear hug, crushing his head against her chest.

Harry's hand slowly came up and touched Hermione's hair. "Hermione."

Ron was biting his lip and Hermione waved him around to her side. He walked around to her and she pulled away from him.

"Harry? It's Ron." He kneeled down in front of him and took his hand.

Harry blinked slowly and his voice came out a drawl. "Ronnnnn."

Ron fought back tears and he nodded frantically. "Yes, Harry. It's me, Ron."

A slow smile tugged at the corners of Harry's mouth. "Hermione and Ron." He raised his other hand and touched Ron's hair.

Hermione burst into tears and Ron finally let his fall. He lowered his head and silent tears fell to the ground at Harry's feet. His shoulders shook and Hermione clung to Harry, sobbing onto his shoulder, while she embraced him.

Harry sat quietly, while his friends sobbed on him. His mind registered that they were there, but it was like being in a fog, and he was desperately searching to find his way out.

Remus walked up to them and handed Hermione some tissue to wipe her face.

"Harry? It's Remus."

Harry slowly turned to look at him. "Remussss."

Hermione discreetly passed tissue to Ron, who hurriedly wiped his face. He stood up and asked, "Why is he like that? Is it the illness?"

Remus shook his head. "No, it's the drugs and the potions he's on. And Healer McElroy was explaining how these bands are working. They are neutralizing his magic, but it keeps him pretty incoherent most of the time. Without the drugs, he'd be pretty unstable. You saw the kind of magic he displayed at Hogwarts. It would be powerful, out of his control and extremely dangerous."

"But that's so unfair! How long will he be like this?"

Remus sighed. "Unless we find a cure, for the rest of his life."

Ron frowned and Hermione let out a little moan. She looked at Harry. "We have to do something! We can't let him stay this way."

Remus nodded and then beckoned them away from Harry. His head turned slowly, following their movements, his eyes shining and glazed, a little smile playing at his lips.

Remus lowered his voice and said, "It may be better that Harry stay this way, at least for now. You saw what happened at the trial today. If Scrimgeour decides he wants to investigate deeper and Harry goes to court, he may be sent to Azkaban."

"In his condition??" Ron snapped, incredulous. "It's not his fault!"

"We know that, but most people don't even know what Harry has. If he goes to Azkaban, he definitely won't get the care that he needs. So just pray that things stay under wraps for right now. Dumbledore was afraid that things may get out of hand, especially with Blaise and Theo's families, wanting revenge."

"What about Malfoy??" Ron asked, hotly. "My sister is on trial for trying to kill that git, but he's free to run around after killing Justin?"

Remus rubbed his temples. "It's complicated, Ron. There's still a lot that had been going on. Draco is under the influence of the same demon that Harry is."

Hermione's mouth fell open and Ron uttered an expletive. "Malfoy's possessed by a demon??" Hermione whispered.

"This is just fucking great!" Ron yelled. "Malfoy is already mean enough, now he's a demon too? My sister should've killed him!"

Hermione looked horrified and Remus rolled his eyes. "Ron, enough. This was no more Draco's fault, then Harry's. And no, your sister shouldn't have killed him. That would mean she would never leave Azkaban."

Ron looked properly chagrined as he thought about what he had said. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But Malfoy is still a git and he did kill Justin. So what's going to happen to him?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know, Ron. This has all been a huge mess!"

Hermione asked, "We'll help you do whatever it is that you need. Anything to help Harry and Malfoy."

Ron looked at Hermione as if she had just suggested they all snog Dementors.

"Malfoy? You want to help Malfoy?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Ron, you have to accept the fact that Harry loved Malfoy. And that they were in a relationship. I talked to Malfoy and I saw how concerned he was and how hard he worked to save Harry at the ritual. You have to get over your prejudice of Malfoy."

Ron pursed his lips and then retorted, "Malfoy never got over his prejudice against me! So why should I?"

"Ron-"

"Draco."

All three turned quickly to find that Harry was now struggling to his feet, his eyes fixed on them. He staggered towards them, swaying as he put one foot in front of the other.

"Harry?" Remus said as he headed towards him. The healers broke off to gape at him. Healer McElroy strode determinedly towards them, his brow furrowed.

"Draco...Dark Mark...help Draco."

Remus blinked. How did Harry know Draco had the Mark?

"Harry, shhhhh..." Remus said, as McElroy advanced. He gripped Harry's arm tightly.

"Mister Potter, are you ready to return to your room? I'm delighted to see you up on your own."

Harry stared hard at Remus, his mouth working to speak again. "Draco...please."

Remus nodded quickly. "Yes, I'll help Harry. Okay?"

Harry grabbed Remus's hand. "Tell...love..."

Hermione gave a small whimper again and Ron stared at Harry.

"Yes, Harry, I'll tell him when I see him."

Harry quirked a smile again, his eyes closing.

Hermione touched his arm and she said, "We'll help both of you, Harry. We promise. We'll get you out of here and find you a cure."

Harry nodded and then opened his eyes. Remus let out a low groan and Hermione stepped back.

Ron said, "Oh shit!"

Harry's eyes had changed color again. Gold was mixing in with the green and his look was becoming more feral.

McElroy paled considerably. "It's time for you to leave now." He pulled his wand and shot sparks in the air.

The group moved back and Harry grinned at them. Several healers surged through the door that lead back inside of the ward.

"Mister Potter will be needing some assistance. It's time for him to return to his room."

Two healers pulled their wands and pointed them at Harry. Harry cocked his head a moment and then said, "Is that the best that you can do?"

It was a complete difference from the fragile, incoherent Harry of a few moments before.

Ron and Hermione were stunned at the drastic change in mannerisms.

McElroy said calmly, "Mister Potter, please don't make us have to stun you again. We don't think that's in your best interest to continue to be stunned so often. The host body can only take so much wear and tear. We have your potions ready. Please take them and keep this pleasant."

Harry regarded McElroy for a moment. "You know what I am capable of doing in this body, Healer."

"You are not a complete entity, as you already know. Your power and control over Mister Potter is limited. We will be cooperative with you as long as you do not harm Harry."

Harry's hand flew out and seized McElroy by the neck. He leaned over and licked his face and McElroy shuddered in revulsion. Remus stepped forward, but McElroy raised his hand.

"What if I just harm you, Healer? Is that being cooperative?"

McElroy struggled to speak, all the while keeping his hand up to keep the healers from stunning Harry.

"You are obviously much stronger than I. It wouldn't really matter what I think."

This answer seemed to appease Harry, because he let go of the healer's throat. He snapped his eyes to look at Remus, Ron and Hermione who were staring back at him in horrified fascination.

And then four wands shot stunning spells and Harry twisted and fell to the ground with a thud.

Hermione winced and Ron clenched his fists. Remus regarded McElroy with an icy look.

"Was that necessary? He wasn't hurting anyone!"

McElroy gave Remus a pointed look. "Please don't interfere with our treatment, Remus. I know what I'm doing."

He nodded at the other healers, who levitated Harry up and into the ward.

Remus followed behind them, with Hermione and Ron complaining loudly behind him.

The healers disappeared with Harry into the private room and firmly closed the door in their faces.

"Is that how Harry is without the drugs? Does that happen a lot?" Hermione asked.

"It comes and goes. I've seen it happen twice since he's been here and he was awake. They don't let him stay alert for very long, though."

They walked to the doors of the ward and peeked out. The reporters were gone.

Remus turned to them. "I can't express to you how important it is that I learn how to call the Vargulfs. This may be our only shot at curing Harry."

Ron set his face in a determined glare. "Harry is not going to stay in here. I'll break him out of here if I have to."

Hermione nodded, a strange glint in her eye.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts now, are you both coming?" Remus asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, my pass was only for today." She looked at Ron.

Ron shook his head. "I'm going home. Dad said they are going to hand the verdict down later tonight." He looked worried.

Hermione gave him a hug. "I hope that things will go well for you and your family. Maybe we can talk some more when you get back to school."

"Thanks, Hermione. See you later." The tall red-head headed down the corridor, leaving Hermione and Remus alone.

Remus shook his head sadly. "Ginny needs treatment, not Azkaban. No one understands that though. Let's go."

They reached the apparation point and apparated to Hogswarts.

* * *

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror in his paltry room at the Death Eater strong-hold. It was cold in the country house, but Draco felt like he was burning up, his skin fevered, but icy cold at his own touch.

A feeling that was all too familiar.

His restless sleep had been clouded with dreams of gruesome deaths and rivers of blood.

The two weeks he had spent holed up with Death Eaters and Voldemort was quickly becoming an exercise in fruitless patience. The slightest thing irritated him and a longing for something that he couldn't quite put his finger on was slowly driving him to a level of anxiety he didn't think he would survive.

"Draco!" It was Bella.

Draco hissed at the intrusion and glared at his aunt, who had barged into his room without knocking...again.

"What is it, Bellatrix.?"

Bella snarled at the familiar name that Draco used. "I am your aunt, Draco. You will address me as such."

Draco turned grayish gold eyes towards her and grinned as she took a step back from the door.

"You think you're Voldemort..." Bella's gasp tickled him immensely. "That a title means anything..."

Bella marched into the room and shoved her wand into Draco's face. "You will show respect! He is our Master!"

"He's no master of mine," Draco said, glancing down at the wand, "and in the future," he grabbed the wand and Bella's hair in one smooth movment, twisting her around until she was facing the door again, "stay the fuck out of my way."

He shoved her hard, so hard that she cracked her hip against the small wooden table by the door. Her wand hit the floor and rolled out of the room into the hallway.

Bella spun towards Draco, her gaunt face pulled into a grimace so severe that her skin seemed to peel away from her skull.

"You forget your place, nephew! Blood or no, it still runs! The Dark Lord commands me...you mean nothing!" She flicked her wrist and her wand flew to her hand, obviously summoned by non-verbal magic.

"CRUCI-"

"Bellatrix!"

Bella whirled in mid-curse and glared. Severus stood there, his wand casually drawn, pointing at her.

"Snape," she scowled, "always slithering in the dark like a rat. You and Wormtail..."

Severus stepped into the room, his obsidian eyes raking over her flesh with undisguised disgust, and pointed the wand at her again. "I wouldn't finish that little thought of yours...or that curse against the Dark Lord's favorite."

Bella clenched her fists tightly and shoved her face up into Severus'. "That day will come when our Master will see you for what you really are."

She spit at his feet and stormed out of the room, not even giving Draco a second glance.

Severus turned to Draco, who was standing with his back to Severus, looking out of the window at the setting sun.

Severus tossed the copy of the Daily Prophet evening edition onto the bed.

"It might interest you to know that your fiancée got six months in Azkaban. And so did your would-be murderer."

Draco turned and Severus' heart quickened at the sight of the brilliant reddish-gold sun catching the gold of Draco's eyes.

"It doesn't."

"Doesn't what?"

"Doesn't interest me."

Severus nodded. "Well, maybe this will. There was a near riot at the trial. Demonia and other Slytherin parents are calling for Potter's blood. They want an accounting for what happened to Blaise and Theodore."

Draco's eyes narrowed and the longing that he had been unable to pinpoint shrank to a boil inside his gut.

Harry.

The name was whispered inside his veins, up his spine and through the hollowness of his soul.

Without turning around, he said softly, "I can feel him. I can feel him through our connection. His thoughts, his moods...I can taste him."

Severus kept his expression neutral, but the alarm was ringing loudly in his head.

"Oh?"

Draco turned then, a slow smile crossing his lips. He licked them, his pink tongue pulsating against the middle of his top lip. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I can smell him, Severus. Hear him...he's calling to me, Severus."

"He...or it?"

"It doesn't matter which. But every day it gets stronger. I can hear things...like...something's whispering to me. It wants me to go to him."

"Draco, you're lucky no one saw you when you did your little romp to St. Mungo's. I told you that you wouldn't be able to free him. And it's going to be worse now that people are clamoring for his blood, as well as yours."

Draco waved a dismissive hand at that. "Harry can get through those wards. Those stupid healers are drugging him. Keeping him stupid. They have some kind of magical bindings on him that are neutralizing his magic."

Severus arched an eyebrow in surprise. "How do you know that?" The healers had attempted that bit of restraint only yesterday.

"I told you. I can feel him and hear his thoughts."

"Can he hear yours?"

"We're connected, Severus. Yes, he can hear me. He's so alone there. He slurs most of the time with his thoughts," he said, darkly.

"Draco, you must stop this now. Do you ever think about what you're doing? The Dark Lord can find out anything he wants to know about Potter. Don't give him any more reason to kill us both."

Draco laughed. "Do you really think I would let the Voldemort kill me? Or Harry?"

His face darkened considerably. "He'll never get the chance."

"Your arrogance is astounding! You really are channeling Potter. This arrogant, destructive attitude doesn't suit you, Draco. It fits much better on Gryffindors."

Draco moved forward without even knowing he'd done so. He stepped close to Severus.

"I'll kill anyone who hurts him. Or anyone who lets anyone hurt him. That includes you."

Severus scowled. "As if I'd ever give you the chance. You're a mere boy. I'm not afraid of you...or your half-demon.

Draco gave him a sexy smile. "Don't be afraid of me. Just be expecting me." His smile disappeared as fast as it came.

Severus' eyes narrowed and he turned away from Draco in disgust. This was a fucking mess.

He felt a tight grip on his arm. He didn't turn.

"I will break him out of that place, with or without your help. For your sake, it would be wise to help me."

Severus jerked his arm away from Draco. "That little demon is giving you false courage, Draco. Lest you forget, I rid your little hero of its parent. Best believe that a mere half child of it is hardly worth a broken sweat."

He sent a nasty glance at Draco, flicking his eyes over him as if he were a bug, then left the room in a swirl of swooshing robes.

Severus could hear Draco's laughter all the way down the corridor.

* * *

Severus stood outside the door that led to Harry's room in the ward. He hadn't been in to see the boy since a fireplace poker had been shoved through his abdomen. He'd gotten his information from Dumbledore and Lupin on Harry's progress, or lack of it.

The healer apprentice that had been on duty had barely glanced at him. Severus' Notice-Me-Not Charm had a lot to do with that.

Severus could feel the wards that were surrounding the room. They were indeed quite strong, but hardly a match for Harry if he was in complete control of his faculties.

Severus ignored the little voice in his head that was telling him that this was a bad idea. That he should leave the worrying about Potter's condition to Albus. That trying to figure out how to rid Draco of the demon without raising the Dark Lord's suspicions or allowing it to reunite with Harry was better left to someone else.

But who else was going to protect that fool godson of his from himself?

Severus entered the room to find Harry staring intently at him. He lay on the bed, his legs and arms strapped down. The bonds allowed him to raise his hands slightly, but not much. A small grin was playing on his face.

"Severus," he whispered throatily, "I didn't think you'd come to see me."

Severus swallowed down the rising panic. He hadn't missed the lusty glint in Harry's eyes, which were now a beautiful golden-green swirl of color.

"Potter," Severus said with a bored tone to his voice, "I don't see how you keep on surviving. You're like a bloody Inferi."

"I miss you too, Severus." Harry said, as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip and stared at Severus.

Severus felt himself growing hot. This was so not a good idea.

The room seemed to be growing hotter as well and Severus felt dizzy for a moment. He shook his head to clear it.

"Potter, this connection that you have with Draco. Sever it now."

Harry grinned. "Jealous? You don't have to be. I can give you what you want."

Whatever Severus had expected Harry to say, that wasn't it.

For a moment his vision clouded and his heart hammered in his chest.

"Potter, you are under the misguided perception that I want something from you."

Harry raised his head and smirked. "You do want something from me. You want my cock. You think that I don't remember that? I know what you've been doing with this...sensual male body."

Harry reached with his hands and pulled up what he could of his pajama shirt.

Severus' eyes were immediately drawn to the smooth plane of skin that the shirt revealed. Severus throat constricted as the stomach rippled with muscle as Harry moved to try and sit up.

"Come here, Severus. You can have what you've been taking. I'm willingly letting you have my cock, this time."

Harry rolled his hips seductively and Severus' breath hitched at the sight of the growing erection that was pushing up from Harry's groin.

"That's right, Severus. Come to me."

Severus' little voice shouted in his ear to not listen to that devil voice tempting him. Remus had said that this wasn't real. This wasn't real. This wasn't real.

But...

Oh God.

He was offering it to him. Willingly.

Severus felt his own erection pushing against his clothing.

Potter's voice floated over to him, washing over him with the fluid of irresistible temptation.

"Do you want me to suck you, Severus? Feel that cock in my mouth, this time. Or do you want mine? You just have to come to me, Severus. Those apprentice healers are terrified of me. They never come in here."

Severus chest was tight along with his trousers. He'd never been faced with anything like this. This mere boy had made him lose his mind. Potter had been his downfall since the moment he had stepped into his potions class all those years ago. James had nothing on his devil of a son.

Without even realizing it, he was moving closer to the bed. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own.

Harry lay back on the bed, his eyes on Severus. "Yes, Severus. That's it."

The heat in the room was stifling and Severus felt like he was swimming in pudding.

He didn't even care.

All he could think about was the warm, thick cock waiting for him.

Waiting for his mouth.

Waiting for his arse.

Oh God.

Severus' hands reached and felt the skin of Harry's taut stomach. Harry's eyes darkened, but the gold seemed more pronounced in them. Severus felt like he was drowning in those eyes.

Severus moved his hand to lower the drawstring waistband of the pajamas. He felt the coldness of Harry's skin and Severus jolted for a moment.

He pulled his hand away quickly.

This wasn't real.

Harry hissed angrily and bucked his hips again. "Pleasseeee."

Severus' trembling hand moved forward again and he pulled the pants down slightly. Harry's cock was pressed tightly in his underwear, clearly defined.

Severus ran his hand over it and Harry sighed. "Take it, Severus. It's yours."

In one quick movement, Severus pulled the underwear down as well and Harry's manhood popped out of its confines. Severus licked his lips in anticipation.

All thought of Remus' words flew right out of his head.

It was real.

This cock, this piece of living flesh, was real.

Right in front of him, waiting to be touched and sucked.

Its owner was allowing it. Wanted it. Begging for it.

Severus leaned over him and slid the cock into his mouth.

Harry let out a pant and Severus bobbed his head down the length, heat pooling in his stomach.

"Ohhh...yes...that sweet mouth..."

Severus groaned and his own cock jumped at the words. He hollowed his jaws and applied more pressure to the engorged penis.

Harry grunted and thrust his cock into Severus mouth. "Yessss...that's it. Take that cock, Severus..."

Severus whimpered and grasped the base of the shaft and stroked it hard, his lips working the plump organ.

Harry threw his head back and moaned, "So close...that's it. Right there, don't stop."

Severus' length throbbed painfully. This was more than he could bear. To hear Harry encourage him, to not have him under spells to touch him...

His cock throbbed again and Severus grunted as his orgasm slammed into him.

For a moment he was helpless and his knees buckled. His rhythm faltered and he pulled away from Harry and gasped, "Ohhh...Harryyyyy."

His hand flew down to his own cock and he hurriedly put his hand in his robes and grasped the pulsing appendage. He jerked it frantically and his cock swelled even larger in his hand and hot cum surged out, splashing his robes and the side of the bed.

Severus had squeezed his eyes shut, marveling in the wonderful feeling of Harry's name rolling across his tongue. The taste and scent of the man was in his mouth and he quickly remembered that he hadn't finished. As the last waves of his orgasm rolled over him, he put his mouth on Harry again and sucked deeply.

Three sucks later and Harry was growling and the man's mouth was full of liquid heat.

The potions master swallowed deeply and ran his hand over Harry's hips, feeling the skin there.

Severus knew he was in deep trouble with this.

Remus' voice hit him full force and he jumped back as if burnt.

Harry was staring at him with mocking eyes and then he gave a throaty laugh, sounding exactly like Draco had, just an hour ago.

"You fancy yourself in love with him, don't you? You love my host. But I'm the one who gives you what you want."

Severus pulled his wand to clean the remnants of his weakness, when the door opened.

Dumbledore stood there.

Severus may as well have told Albus what he had done.

The man didn't miss anything, anyway.

Dumbledore looked at Harry's exposed penis and then looked at Severus flushed face with traces of cum on his lips.

"Severus?"

For the second time in his life, Severus was actually afraid of getting punished by a father figure. His father's face went careening through his mind and his bowels shriveled in terror.

Suddenly it was all too much.

"I'll resign my position immediately, Albus."

If Dumbledore was shocked, he didn't let on.

"Cover him, Severus. We have bigger problems than your uncontrollable desire for Harry's demon."

Severus was rooted to the floor, his heart yammering in his chest. His little voice was shouting that his mentor had just caught him in the most humiliating and highly inappropriate if not illegal position of sucking off one of his students.

"Severus!!" Dumbledore's voice boomed in the small room.

"Albus..."

Dumbledore was not surprised to hear Severus' voice sound like that of a broken little boy.

But he didn't have time to coddle the disturbed man right now.

"COVER HIM, NOW."

Severus jerked and he pulled his wand, nearly dropping it in his haste. He sent a spell to the bed, which pulled the clothes up on his body.

Harry was staring at Dumbledore with a calculating look.

"You won't get him back this time." Harry hissed.

Dumbledore looked at Harry over his moon spectacles. "You won't like what's happening either, my shadowy friend."

The door to the room was pushed open again and Dumbledore turned to look. Severus stood by the bed, almost paralyzed by his own monstrosity.

Minister Scrimgeour stood at the door, followed by Kingsley, Tonks, Dawlish and Hestia. Healer McElroy stood behind them, looking extremely displeased. Kingsley gave Dumbledore a sad look over the minister's shoulder.

"Step aside, Dumbledore," Scrimgeour called, "I only gave you a heads up as a courtesy. If you interfere, you will only make it worse."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and Severus snapped out his coma. "What's going on?"

Scrimgeour gave Severus a look of utter dislike.

"We are here to formally charge Mister Potter with the murder of Theodore Nott and the attempted murder of Blaise Zabini. We have irrefutable evidence that he is the culprit."

Severus gaped at Scrimgeour. "He's in no condition to leave this hospital. You have no way to control him at the Ministry. The wards won't hold him there."

Scrimgeour smirked and Severus wanted to punch the man in his mouth.

"He's not going to the Ministry. We already deliberated about this earlier. Since Mister Potter was not able to attend the hearing, we did it in absentia."

Severus looked at Dumbledore agape. "They can't do that. Did he even receive summons?"

Scrimgeour bristled and Severus swung his wand. Dumbledore reached out to push the wand down. "Be calm, Severus. Don't give the Ministry anything else to muck up."

Scrimgeour glared at Albus and then at Severus. "Don't attempt to tell me what I can and can't do in my own Ministry, Snape." He hissed the name as if it was poison. "Believe me when I say I would love to take you as well. You're not fooling me behind those Hogwarts robes."

Severus hissed again and Scrimgeour nodded at the Aurors. "Enough of this prattle. Do what you came for."

Healer McElroy sputtered in indignation, "This is not a wise move, Minister!

Who will administer the potions? Some inept guard?? He needs to be kept here!"

Severus' head whipped to look at McElroy, then back at Scrimgeour. "Where the hell are you taking him."

Scrimgeour gave a smile. "Mister Potter just earned himself an Azkaban sentence."


	28. The Wizard of Ozkaban

Chapter 28: The Wizard of OZ-Kaban

**A/N: Forgive me. **

**Thanks to all who kept this story in their thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 28: The Wizard of OZ-Kaban

Ron stared gloomily at his plate of bacon and eggs, while he half-heartedly pushed them around the dish. It was one of the few times in his life that he didn't have much of an appetite. The rest of the occupants of the Great Hall seemed to be feeling pretty much the same as he did. There wasn't much conversation going on and those that were talking were whispering in dull tones.

After another poke at the egg, Ron looked over at the Slytherin table. There were hardly any students there and the only seventh years were Crabbe, Goyle and Tracy Davis. Ron realized that those three were the only seventh years _left_ in Slytherin.

Nott's death had struck the Slytherins pretty hard. The Greengrass girl had left Hogwarts earlier in the week but not before her outraged mother had shouted angrily at McGonagall. The Deputy Headmistress had only stared solemnly back at Mrs. Greengrass, while the blond witch raved about the injustice of Nott's death and

Zabini's injuries. She didn't seem to care that another student had been killed by a member of Slytherin.

The Hufflepuffs certainly cared though. Justin was deeply loved by his housemates and his death had devastated them, just as Cedric Diggory's had three years earlier. Ernie hadn't been seen since the tragedy, and poor Hannah had cried so much that her eyes could no longer be seen because they had swollen so much. Susan Bones, normally a sweet, quiet girl, had ran over to the Slytherin table at dinner last night and screamed at Crabbe and Goyle. It took both Professors Sprout and Sinestra to pull the distraught girl from the Great Hall, all the while screaming that Draco Malfoy was the devil.

Ron whole-heartedly agreed. Not only was Malfoy responsible for Justin's death, but he had also bewitched his best mate into some sort of relationship. A most unforgiveable act as far as Ron was concerned.

Best to not let Hermione know that he still held serious misgivings about helping Malfoy, even though Harry had asked them to. He glanced across the table at Hermione, grateful that their truce was still holding. After his family had received the news of Ginny's sentence, he had practically fled back to Hogwarts. He couldn't take another minute of his mother's crying and wailing.

Bill and Charlie had bore up stoically, alternating rubbing her shoulders and trying to get her to eat something. Fred and George had been worthless of course. Their attempts at humor had only sent his mother into more hysterics, which finally ended when his dad told them to shut up.

Fred had stormed out, angry at the world, while George had gaped in disbelief at his father's harsh, shouted words. He sat down on the couch like a scolded puppy and didn't speak for the rest of the night. Ron had shouted that at least Ginny wasn't going to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban or get the Kiss. That despite everything, she got off pretty lightly.

Arthur had stared in amazement at his youngest son and then nodded firmly.

"You're right, Son."

Ron had nodded in return and left.

Hermione was looking at him now.

"Ron," she said, "Professor Lupin will need some help today on researching the spell to call the _Vargulf_. Will you help?"

Ron nodded quickly. "Of course, Hermione. I told you I would help Harry as much as I can. I owe him that. He's my best mate." He looked down at his plate again. "And I owe you as well."

Hermione smiled weakly. "You don't owe me anything, Ron. Just be there for Harry's sake."

Ron shook his head adamantly. "Yes, I do! I didn't treat you very nice, Hermione. You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

Hermione reached across the table and squeezed Ron's hand. "It's over, all right? I…didn't make things much easier for you either. I'm sorry too."

Ron smiled shyly and returned the gesture.

The screech of owls distracted them, as several owls descended upon the tables for the morning post.

Ron watched as the barn owl dropped the morning _Prophet_ in Hermione's cereal bowl. He frowned as he realized that the headlines were probably going to be screaming about Ginny's sentencing.

"Why do you still get that thing?" He knew the answer of course, but it still needled him that the _Prophet_ managed to mostly spread bad news for him, his family and his friends. "It only has bloody bad news in it."

Hermione nodded grimly. She knew that it was going to be all about Ginny as well. She sighed heavily and unrolled the paper.

Ron was not prepared for her horrified gasp.

"Noooo!"

"Hermione?"

She lifted big brown eyes to his and he watched as tears filled them.

"Ron…H-Harry.."

A boulder-sized knot forced its way down Ron's throat and crashed into his innards.

"What? Bloody hell! What?" He reached out to seize the paper from her, but was interrupted by a smattering of applause from the Slytherins.

"Haa! The Golden Boy has finally fallen!"

"It's what he gets!"

Ron whipped his head around and stared at the Slytherins. His fists clenched in anger as he half-rose from his seat.

"You got something to say?" Ron barked.

The Great Hall erupted into loud talking by the student body. There were gasps coming from all directions.

Ron stared around in confusion until the fifth year Slytherin boy stood up and flicked the copy of the _Prophet_ towards him. Ron glared at the boy's smirk and was hard-pressed not to run over and punch him right in the mouth.

But he was immediately distracted by the bleating headlines of the paper. He stared dumbly at it.

HARRY POTTER: AZKABAN'S NEWEST RESIDENT

There were several pictures under the caption. One was a picture of the Minister being interviewed. There were pictures of both Nott and Zabini taken somewhere at Hogwarts, probably at a Quidditch game. Then in the center, there was a rather large picture of a cell block at Azkaban prison with its cold and foreboding walls. Ron could see the flowing presence of a malevolent Dementor hovering in the background. Hands from at least five Aurors or prison guards were dragging a struggling Harry to one of the cells.  
Despite Harry's hands being bound with metal cuffs, Harry must've been giving them hell.

Ron's mouth dropped open as Harry faced the camera, his eyes flashing with a murderous glare of such intensity that Ron winced. Harry then gave a sinister smile and leaned closer to the edge of the picture. There was a blur of movement and Harry disappeared from view and then screaming was heard. The wizarding camera dropped to the floor, evidenced by the fact the film was now showing everyone's feet, running and scrabbling around and then the picture faded to black. It began its arc again.

Ron backed away from the paper, his face white and his hands trembling and bumped into Hermione, who had come around to Ron's side. Her wide frightened eyes met his.

"When did this happen? No one told us!" Ron bellowed. He ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up like Harry's used to.

Hermione turned to look at the dais and realized that none of the teachers were even there.

"Where is Dumbledore? Where are the teachers?"

Ron was already on his way out of the hall. Hermione hurried after him.

* * *

Severus had no intention of obeying the summons he had just received.

His trunk was packed and he had sent house-elves to fetch more packing supplies in order to transport his many cauldrons and potions supplies. He had accumulated quite a bit of possessions in eighteen years.

A small voice in his head was feebly protesting about this cowardly act of defiance. Dumbledore had expressly forbade him to leave the castle, but packing bags and trunks was clearly the very opposite of what Dumbledore had said.

After last night's horror of his sodomizing a student, Dumbledore's rather calm viewing of said student's semen on his lips and Scrimgeour's disgusting display of Ministry incompetence and arrogance by his arrest of Potter, Severus had apparated back to Hogwarts without another word to Dumbledore, determined to leave before his mentor returned.

He hadn't even managed to pull a trunk from his closet, before an owl had swooped into his quarters and dropped a note into his hand and disappeared.

"_Don't leave." _It wasn't signed, but then again it didn't need to be.

Severus had cursed and tossed the note into the fireplace.

It had been pointless to sleep. His stomach had churned all night, just like it used to when his father would come home after his drunken nights at the local pub. He now understood why his father drank. Severus upended almost every single alcoholic beverage he had in his cabinet. But no matter how many liquids passed through his gullet, he still couldn't forget the image of Potter writhing in his bonds, the taste of him on his lips or Dumbledore's look of absolute disappointment. Severus had never been this horrified since Lily's death was placed squarely on his shoulders.

His self-loathing grew exponentially throughout the rest of the night.

By morning, his decision to cast "_Avada Kadavra_" on himself was thwarted by his inability to lift his hand up. Had he even drank from his inkwell?

A crack had sounded in the room to rival a shot-gun blast. Severus hoped it _had_ been a gun…aimed right at his heart. His head throbbed in agony at the noise.

But it had only been a house-elf, its ears twitching anxiously. It peered at Severus with uncertainty.

"Master Headmaster is telling Winnie to tell Master Potions Master to come to his quarters."

Severus stared at the elf and then let out a snort. The elf's eyes widened.

"Master is not looking so well. Master is…is stinking of numerous spirits." Winnie wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Winnie is hearing things about Master Potions Master from other house-elves. Winnie is not knowing that Master has weakness for drink."

Severus snorted again and growled out, "Apparently that's not all I have a weakness for." He struggled to an upright position and groaned. With even more difficulty, he staggered to his feet, the room spinning and nausea rising quickly. He lurched towards his potions cabinet, his hands out to steady himself. Severus' hands fell on a vial of Hangover Helper and he quickly gulped the contents. He grabbed a second one for good measure.

He sighed in relief as the pounding in his head melted away. He then turned to scowl at the elf.

"Why are you still here?"

Winnie blinked. "Winnie is making sure that Master is going as Headmaster requested."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'll be along in a moment. Now get out. On second thought, send another elf here in your place. I am in need of some assistance."

"Winnie can be helping you, sir! Master is not needing another elf."

Severus felt his headache threatening to return. "Do as I said! Just send another elf!"

Winnie nodded solemnly and disappeared.

Severus immediately set to work pulling trunks from storage spaces. A house elf appeared two minutes, bowing low to the floor.

"Winnie is telling Blinky that Master Snape is needing Blinky?"

Severus directed the elf to his storage room in his quarters and told him the locations of various store rooms in the castle that held some of his other belongings.

"Have them brought here. And if one thing is damaged…"

Blinky looked horrified at such a suggestion. "Damaged? Blinky is never damaging things, Sir!"

Severus waved him away and the elf disappeared with a pop.

Now blessedly free of meddling house-elves, Severus' mind began to work in overtime drive. He was really leaving Hogwarts; his home for the last twenty years or so. Why did he have to go to the hospital? Why couldn't he have just stayed away from Potter? Why did Albus have to show up right at that moment?

Twenty years down the drain. Potter Senior had been his downfall while he was a student, and now Potter Junior had destroyed him as an adult. The irony of it all…

No sense in dwelling on it now. Severus moved quickly around the room, flicking his wand at various things and sending them into boxes and trunks.

There was a sudden flash of flame in the hearth and Severus whipped around to glare. His retort died on his lips when Dumbledore stepped from the flames and calmly surveyed the evidence of a hasty fleeing.

"Are you going somewhere, Severus? I was not informed that you would be taking leave any time soon."

Severus could feel the beginnings of an embarrassing flush start to creep along his neck. This was not happening.

"I resigned my post, Headmaster. I informed you of that last night."

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "And I told you it was not accepted."

Severus pursed his lips. "Headmaster, I am no longer fit to teach. My judgment is…impaired."

"Indeed. Professor Lupin was kind enough to fill me in on the details of your impairment."

"He had no right!!"

Albus raised his hand, effectively silencing the other wizard's righteous indignation.

"He has every right to express concern when a fellow colleague is displaying dangerous and detrimental behavior, especially when it involves someone who he considers a god-son."

"That cur Black was his god-father…not Lupin…" Severus hissed.

Dumbledore fixed Severus with a firm glare. "Does it really matter, Severus? The bigger issue is obviously of more importance. Or are you really going to argue that point and ignore the very real transgression?"

Severus lowered his eyes, not wanting to look Dumbledore in the eye. "I have no explanation for my actions, Headmaster. Please allow me to leave with some modicum of dignity."

Albus sighed. "Severus, Remus gave me some detail of what happened. I would like to hear it from you."

Severus' head snapped up. "I have no wish to ever speak of that."

"Then perhaps a pensieve?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Severus, please. I am trying to help you."

"Help me what? Relive one of my newer worst memories? Your compassion is touching, Albus."

"We need you, Severus. You are invaluable to me and to the Order. Your work…"

"What work? What have I done that is so invaluable?? The precious Savior, who is now a complete psychopath, is locked up in Azkaban and Draco is lost to me! I haven't been able to stop anything! It didn't work with Lily and it's not going to work for her son, either!"

"There is still hope for Draco. We just need to get him away from Tom. You are the only one who can do that."

"To deliver him into the hands of the Ministry and the Aurors? Did you forget about his killing the Hufflepuff boy?"

"He would have a better chance with the Ministry then he will with Tom. You know that, Severus."

Severus huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What would you have me do, Albus? I…obviously can't be around Potter."

Dumbledore gazed intently at Severus. "Your feelings for Harry have complicated the demon affect, made it more…difficult to resist."

Severus didn't think the conversation could get any worse than it had been at that moment. But he was about to find out it was going to get a lot worse.

His attempt to sharply reject Albus' absurd notion of him having feelings for Potter never made it past his lips because all that came out was flustered spluttering. Would his humiliation know no bounds?

Albus held up his hand again.

"Severus, I know this has been a horrible ordeal for you, knowing your history with the Potters, but I need you to have your wits about you. You will have to be in proximity of Harry and we just have to take all precautions that his lure will not distract you. There is another way, one that I hope you will not be so disinclined to reject."

Severus glared at Dumbledore suspiciously. "Now that you have prefaced it with that sentiment, I am sure that it I will be entirely up to rejecting it."

Dumbledore's mouth quirked into a small smile. "I really wouldn't have expected anything else, Severus."

Severus huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And what is this lofty solution of yours?"

There was an abrupt knock at the door and Severus stiffened. He turned towards the door, but Dumbledore was already striding over to open it.

Severus' eyes narrowed in cold fury to see Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Remus," Albus said cheerily, "thank you for coming."

Remus nodded stiffly and stepped over the threshold and Severus immediately held up his hands. "What's this? I don't recall inviting you in, Lupin."

Remus fixed Severus with an icy look. "Well your powers of observation must be lacking, Snape. It clearly looked as if the headmaster had invited me in. I guess you are more addled in the brain then Dumbledore let on."

Severus blinked. He could feel the waves of anger radiating from the other man and Severus wondered which event had pissed him off more; his involvement with Potter or the young man's incarceration.

He growled out, "Get out! I won't have you-"

He was cut off by Lupin when the man crossed the small space and grabbed him by his collar.

"I warned you, Snape! I told you to leave off, but you still persisted!"

Severus shoved Remus away and pointed his wand in his face. "If you ever touch me-"

"Gentlemen, please! Calm yourselves! I know this is a rather difficult situation, but we must compose ourselves."

Neither man moved, each glaring at the other with unbridled fury. Albus sighed softly and walked to them. He gently lowered Severus' arm and pulled Remus' hand away from Severus' neck.

"Please. For the sake of both Harry and Draco, we must work together."

"He did it again, Dumbledore! Harry is defenseless against him and Snape keeps violating him like he's nothing but a toy!"

Severus growled angrily, "Defenseless?? That shameless incubus needs to be put down!"

"He's not an incubus! You know he's being controlled, but you would use this situation to hurt him! You're worse than a hormonal teenager!"

Severus sneered, "No worse than your hormones around the full moon or have you forgot that?"

Remus winced, pursed his lips and stepped back. He turned to Dumbledore to complain and the old man frowned at him. Remus sighed heavily.

"Fine, Dumbledore. What have you called me here for?"

Severus stifled a snort at Remus' reprimand and was rewarded with a glare from his mentor. Severus rolled his eyes and slowly put his wand back in his sleeve and said sharply,

"Yes, please do tell, so we can get this over with."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "After last night's events, it's obvious that we are going to have to act quickly in order to deal with Harry's imprisonment. Azkaban guards are not going to be able to handle his medical situation. I don't want Harry or anyone to be hurt or killed, which will most likely happen if he is not removed from there. The Dementors have a profound effect on Harry under normal circumstances. I don't even want to begin to think what will happen to him now under their influence."

Remus let out a slow breath and said, "What are we to do?"

"We need to meet with the Order and decide the best course of action. But nothing short of removing Harry from Azkaban is going to work. This means that we are going to be going up against the Ministry. Are you both prepared for the consequences?"

Remus nodded slowly. "I am already on the Ministry's undesirables list, even with this job. I'm already prepared for the worst with dealing with them."

Severus nodded as well. "I won't allow Draco to be persecuted. While I sorely regret what happened to the Finch-Fletchley boy, Draco was not in his right mind. The Ministry will not be lenient on him. I will do what I can to protect him."

Dumbledore gave a small smile and turned to look at Severus. "Speaking of not being of sound mind, but there is also the issues of the demon allure affecting your judgment."

"That will no longer be an issue, as I said before! I will focus my attention on Draco, while you deal with Potter."

"Severus, it will be impossible to guarantee that you will not be in Harry's presence. As a matter of fact, you will have to be eventually. There is a way to dampen the effect."

"How?"

Dumbledore glanced at Remus. "Professor Lupin will be of service in that regard. He has his own…appeal."

_Surely Albus couldn't be suggesting…_

"Yes, Severus. Remus can mark you and well…claim you as his own. Temporarily, we hope."

Dumbledore watched as both of his professors shared identical expressions of shock. If the situation wasn't so grave, he would have chuckled at the sight. But he needed their cooperation to make this work. He couldn't allow Severus to continue to molest Harry or avoid him. Both were unacceptable.

"Albus, that's impossible. I can't mark him now, the full moon has passed. And it will be another two weeks before the next. We can't wait that long," Remus said.

Severus hissed, "And then there's the problem of my refusal! I won't allow this."

Dumbledore pulled a vial from his robes. Remus peered closely at it. It was labeled _Lupin, Remus J. age 11._

"Is that-"

"Yes, Remus. It's blood and saliva from during one of your transformations. It was used in research for the Wolfsbane and other things. It can be used here for the purpose we need."

Remus glanced at Severus, who was visibly glowering with rage. "I have already said I'm not doing this! I won't be marked by that animal! No!"

Dumbledore looked at Severus over his glasses. "But am I mistaken that you and Remus have already claimed one another?"

Severus' mouth fell open and he turned murderous eyes towards Remus. "Lupin! How dare you sully my name with these lies!"

Remus' face was pale and he stammered out, "I did no such thing, Severus! I-"

"That's enough. No one told me anything, but it's not that difficult to figure out. The two of you have enough sexual tension to rival the tension of Gryffindor and Slytherin during a Quidditch game. And I saw you two at the hospital. Holding hands, I believe?" He peered at them over his glasses, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"We were not holding hands!" Severus shouted. "Nothing of the sort!"

Albus raised his hand again and Remus huffed angrily, "This is getting us nowhere, Albus! Severus is a stubborn mule who only cares about himself! I don't know what I ever saw-" he trailed off, shaking his head.

Severus set his jaw stubbornly. "Headmaster, there has to be some other way to do this."

"I'm afraid this is the best option and the quickest. A werewolf allure is strong and a claimed mate will usually not be able to be attracted to another allure. A demon allure is something that I don't know much about unfortunately, since there hasn't been an active demon presence in a number of centuries. But this is the best plan we have for now."

"And what will happen after this forced bonding? I will be Lupin's mate?"

"Not exactly, since Lupin is not in his werewolf form. With this blood sample, we will be able to give you enough of his essence and saliva to create a temporary allure, but not a full claiming. I certainly don't want to force either of you into a bonding situation. That is grossly unfair to both of you."

Severus snorted and Remus rolled his eyes. "I certainly don't want you for my mate, Severus."

Severus cocked his eyebrow, "Oh really? That's not what you were saying a little while ago, was it?"

Severus smirked as Remus blushed a deep crimson. Dumbledore coughed and both men looked over at him. The old man was attempting to hold back a smirk, but Severus was not fooled for a second.

"Severus, will you do it? I know you won't be permanently bonded to Remus, but there will be an attraction to him, at least for a while. But our main goal is to combat Harry's appeal to you. After this is over though, I must insist that you speak to a crisis counselor. What you experienced was a violation of your person, which has had profound effect on your dealings with Harry. Remus was not the only one who noticed how you changed around Harry. Madam Pomfrey also noticed your excessive attention to him."

Severus made a promise that he would be make an untraceable poison to give to the healer at his earliest convenience.

His thought was interrupted by a hand on his arm. He looked down at it first, then up into the face of Remus, who was now standing so close to him that he could see the darker amber iris of his eyes.

"Severus, I know that you hate me and you'd rather gouge your eyeballs out with a fork then do this, but this is still about saving Harry and Draco. Dumbledore would not ask this of us-_you…_if he didn't believe that this would help."

Remus lowered his voice and said softly, "Once this is done, I…I promise that I will leave you alone. I'll…deal with my feelings and move on, but I won't bother you again. I won't take advantage of the allure, even if there is anything left of it by then. My word as a Gryffindor."

Severus snorted again, but he knew that Remus was sincere. One of the worst traits of their house, that _nobleness_…the _honesty. _Severus wanted to gag. How anyone could survive being so bloody honorable was mystifying to the Slytherin head of house. But the bigger picture was Draco and Severus' own guilt at not doing more to save him. He wasn't a bloody Gryffindor! But he knew he would never forgive himself if Draco came to more harm then he was currently in.

"Fine."

Remus looked surprise and even Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Severus' quick acceptance of the allure. The older wizard stepped forward and handed the vial to Remus, who took it gingerly.

"I'll leave you to it," Dumbledore said cheerily, and Severus longed to hex the old man to the lowest bowels of hell. To his credit, Remus didn't look any happier then he did, but Severus honestly didn't know why that would be. He would have loved to have had this power over the werewolf.

"I will be calling a meeting with the Order," he called out as he hurriedly departed from the room, "please come see me later." The door snapped shut and Severus made an irritated sound in the back of his throat.

Remus was fidgeting with the vial, seemingly transfixed by the liquid in the bottle.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Can we get this unmitigated disaster over with? I take it that I have to ingest that somehow?"

Remus sighed heavily. "Yes, but…this is complicated. Under normal "claimings", I would simply bite you while…having sex with you, but after that…you would be a werewolf and my mate. This…" and he shook the vial, "is totally different. Obviously, I am not transformed and you're not meant to be changed. I don't even know if this _will_ work. What we are essentially trying to do is create a partial bond, but…a…master and slave type bond."

Remus winced at the sight of Severus' face drawing into a tight knot. This was not what he wanted at all. True, he was in love with the man and wanted a bond between them, but not one that was forced and certainly not because said man was completely taken by his much younger god-son, who happened to be possessed by a demon and suffering from an infection that causes insanity.

Not the best way to start a relationship.

Severus turned abruptly and headed to his cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of Ogden's and dumped most of it in a nearby goblet. He quickly downed the contents and poured again.

"That's probably not the wisest thing to do, Severus." Remus said quietly.

Severus rolled his eyes and without turning toward the other man simply said, "Lupin, I said to get this over with. What needs to happen?"

Remus fiddled with the vial again. "I need to drink this. It's my own blood and saliva when I was in a transformed state. I won't turn, but it will make my blood a bit more wolfish. It's best if you…ingest some of my bodily fluid too."

Severus slammed the goblet down on the cabinet edge and turned to Remus. "You're loving this, aren't you? Finally getting this bond, you've been begging me for?"

Remus rolled his shoulders and glared at the other man. "This was not my idea, Severus! And if you had gotten help for this, you wouldn't have had the pleasure of Albus walking in on you molesting Harry! This is your own fault!"

Severus stormed across the floor and got in Remus' face. "Don't blame me for your god-son's depravity! This is solely his fault for allowing himself to get maimed by a werewolf!"

"You're unbelievable! Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Blaming a boy for being attacked, like he asked for it or something! I need to have my head examined for even wanting to deal with someone as hateful and cruel as you! I wish I had killed you back in school, because none of this would have even happened! James and Lily would still be alive, Sirius wouldn't have been in Azkaban and Harry wouldn't have to be dealing with your sick perversion with him now!"

Severus' lips thinned to an impossible line and his eyes sparked evilly. "Yes, so what does that say about you, Lupin? That you really are an animal? Animals have no qualms about who they co-habit with. So you would love a man who had your best friends killed and molests your god-son?"

Something broke in Remus' eyes and he let out a vicious growl. He opened the vial, downed some of the contents and stormed over to Severus. Without waiting, Remus grabbed the man's jaw and poured some of the acidic liquid into his mouth. Severus choked, but Remus jerked Severus' head back and pinched the man's beaky nose hard.

Severus gasped and the liquid burned its way down his throat. He gasped again as he felt the blood in his veins burn hot. He stared at Remus as the werewolf stepped forward, jerked his head back again and clamped his teeth onto Severus's collarbone.

The potions master grunted in pain as Remus' teeth broke through his skin and blood sprouted from the wound. Severus hissed as more heat flooded his body and shot straight to his groin, hardening his cock painfully. His eyes watered at the pain searing through him. If felt like he was being fired from the inside.

Remus pulled back from his neck and gazed at him. Severus could smell the coppery scent of his blood, which coated Remus mouth. He saw that Remus' eyes were more amber than usual, like it was almost the full moon.

"Taste me," Lupin commanded.

Severus felt an odd sensation go through him. The heady scent of blood and Lupin's scent seemed to overwhelm his senses. He frowned at the man and Lupin snarled.

"Now!"

Lupin stepped forward again and gave Severus a searing kiss. Severus gasped again as the taste of his blood and Lupin's werewolf mix assaulted his mouth. It coated his tongue and Severus gave a strangled moan. Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing Lupin back frantically.

Lupin grimaced when Severus bit his lip hard, drawing blood. He reached down and pulled at Severus' robes, ripping buttons in the process. He felt the hard pulsing cock of the other man and he pushed against it, so that Severus could feel his own.

Severus pulled back, panting wildly. His hands were shaking and his eyes darted around the room, with nothing coming into proper focus. His heart was racing and he could actually _feel _his blood moving through his arms and legs. The pain was almost unbearable, but his lust had suddenly bypassed the feeling of agony in his body.

Remus pulled open Severus pants and growled out, "This will hurt. I'm sorry."

Without warning, Remus twisted Severus around, pulled his pants down and his own, bent Severus forward and pushed inside his muscled entrance. Dry.

Severus let out of cry of anguish at the brutal entry. His channel rippled around Remus' cock, trying to push him out, but Remus gripped him hard around the waist, pushing into him roughly.

Severus understood the roughness. A claiming was not supposed to be a pretty love-making. The knowledge didn't make it hurt any less though. But beneath the pain there was a strange feeling of…desire. Of being wanted. Of being dominated. A small voice in Severus' soul cried out…_surrender_.

A wave of longing crashed over him with the force of a giant and Severus cried out at its intensity. His blood surged and boiled and Severus panted for air. Remus' deep thrusting and heavenly aroma…_heavenly…?_ wrapped around him like a cocoon.

Shivers ran up his back, raising the hair all over his body. An uncontrollable urge to kiss his assaulter welled up inside him and Severus struggled to remain in control of this horrible situation. Remus brushed his prostate and Severus's mind went blank for a second, then flashed back into the here and now. Colors danced and the image of Remus flashed before him.

Severus slammed his eyes shut and groaned deeply. Then he gave a shout of surprise when Remus abruptly pulled out of him, leaving his arse stinging. More pain swept through him and he stood up quickly and spun around to face Lupin, his mouth gaped.

Remus grabbed Severus by the shoulders and shoved him down to his knees. He pushed his cock into Severus' face and the potions master shuddered with the second wave of intense desire smashed into him. He opened his mouth and Remus shoved his slick cock inside. Severus almost gagged at the sharp and desperate odor of the red, throbbing flesh.

But he sucked eagerly anyway.

Remus growled low and feral and Severus felt his mouth fill with hot liquid. He swallowed hard and light burst behind his eyes as the come flowed down his throat.

Part of him died in that moment.

And was re-born with Remus' touch.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps approaching his cell. He frowned to himself, not recognizing the dull thud of the guard's feet as they hit the dank stone. It's funny what the mind will allow you to memorize. Only a few select guards had been allowed to watch over his part of Azkaban.

Cell Block D.

Inmates in this part of the prison were the most dangerous. This was home for Death Eaters, rapists, serial killers and all those deemed undesirable by wizarding decorum. Lucius had been beyond offended that he had been placed with dregs of wizarding society.

"On your feet, Malfoy!"

Lucius scowled as the noise echoed around the chamber. This guard was obviously new. No one bothered to announce themselves like that. Sending the Dementors in was usually enough incentive to get anyone up and moving in a hurry. Those that still could get up, that is.

Lucius swung his prison-garb clad legs out of bed and stood up grabbing the slimy wall with his fingers to keep himself upright. After two years in this dank hell hole, the once proud Malfoy had been reduced to an emaciated, animate skeleton. His refusal to eat on most days hadn't helped, but his delicate stomach hadn't taken well to the gruel the prison claimed was food.

Lucius pushed his hair out of his face, threw his shoulders back haughtily and faced the iron bars. The guard was new alright. He didn't have the normally gray pallor as the rest of guards here. Even they weren't completely immune to the Dementors that dwelled in the shadows.

Right on cue, two of said shrouded monsters slid into view and Lucius fought the shiver that ran through his bones. He smirked as the guard shrunk away from them, hunching in on himself. He hastily shoved the key into the lock.

One of the dumbest but smartest things that the Ministry had come up with was not to allow wands on Cell Block D. The guards had thoroughly complained about that policy, but the Wizengamot had held fast to the new rule. There had been too many nasty accidents with inmates overpowering a guard and getting a wand.

"No fast moves, Malfoy!"

Nothing had changed about Lucius's sneer.

"Surely you aren't worried about little harmless me?" The Malfoy patriach drawled. "Not with your twin towers of power next to you."

The guard blanched and swallowed heavily. He pulled the cell door opened and stepped back quickly.

"Okay…come out slowly. It's time for your hour out."

Lucius raised an eyebrow warily. "This early in the day? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"None of your soddin' business! Move out now, ya hear?"

Lucius strode casually towards the cell door, a smirk plastered to his face. He forced down his unease at the Dementors being so close. His breath was coming out in frosted pants and he stuck his hands out to the guard lazily.

He quickly clamped iron shackles around Lucius wrists and stepped back. The Dementors hovered eagerly, waiting for a slip up on Lucius part. He was only too happy to disappoint them.

The guard nudged Lucius roughly and the former Slytherin hissed angrily. "Keep your hands off me, got it?"

The guard laughed derisively. "You must've lost your mind already, Malfoy! This isn't your Malfoy Mansion…its Azkaban, you loathesome Death Eater!"

Lucius cut his eyes at the man. "And you can only dream of the life I had, Mudblood. I can smell your stench. You're probably even lower than that…I bet you're nothing but a Squib, sniffing around the likes of proper wizards."

"Not a Squib! I can see those Dementors that are next to you, Malfoy and if you're not careful, you're going to have a nasty accident."

The Dementor nearest to Lucius moved forward as if anticipating the accident would happen in the next thirty seconds.

Lucius scowled in disgust and wrapped his arms around himself as if his appendages were an expensive new cloak. He refrained from flinching only by the absolute desire to show up the piece of rubbish.

Lucius strode down the corridor with his head held high. The cells around him in his part of the prison were only half occupied. Only a handful of Death Eaters had been caught with him at the Ministry debacle. Those that had been captured with him had either gone completely quiet or mad. Lucius was determined that he would not end up like Bella or the Lestrange brothers.

The corridor ended at a courtyard that was spelled to imitate the weather. The Ministry had finally realized that it was cruel and unusual punishment to not allow the inmates to at least leave their cells once in a while. Episodes of extreme bouts of violent and insane behavior had forced the guards to complain about better treatment of the prisoners.

The courtyard had a number of benches to sit on and there were several prisoners in varying stages of dishevelment sitting on them or sitting on charmed green grass. Lucius saw Rabastan squatting in one corner of the yard, his eyes glinting with a predatory gaze. Lucius didn't see the other Death Eater often, and he was actually surprised the man was out today. Rabastan's violent outbursts didn't endear him to the guard staff and certainly not with other prisoners. Rabastan was prone to attack anyone in his vicinity, regardless of affiliation with the Dark Lord or not.

Lucius paused at the doorway, his eyes drawn to a bench close to his entrance. A guard stood nearby, talking causally to another.

That head of dark hair…

But what would they be doing here?

"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?"

The girl turned slowly and Lucius' eyes widened in recognition of his son's betrothed.

"What…what are you doing here?" His eyes raked over her standard issue prison uniform.

Pansy's eyes were huge in her pale face and she looked nervously at the hovering Dementor. She stepped a bit closer and tried to give a smile.

"I…I got in a bit of trouble at school."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that. "Trouble that sent you to Azkaban? Where is my son?"

Pansy glanced at the guards milling about and she stepped closer. "Draco is on the run," she whispered, "he…hurt a student."

Lucius frowned. "Explain."

"Draco killed a Mudblood at school, because he killed Harry Potter."

Lucius gave a slow blink. Did she just tell him that Harry Potter was dead and that his son had killed a Mudblood?

"Miss Parkinson, I don't find this amusing. Despite my incarceration, I still demand proper respect-"

Pansy waved him off in annoyance and Lucius stared in disbelief at her gall.

"Fine, don't believe me. Draco is completely out of control. He got involved with Potter, just to spite me and your wife. Potter got him hooked on drugs and Draco completely lost his mind. Weasley tried to kill him in Gryffindor Tower. She's in here too. But I saved Draco, because_ I'm_ the one who really loves him. He'll remember that when it's too late and he'll come begging me for help, but I'll have the last laugh then."

A tight, burning anger roiled through Lucius' stomach and threatened to erupt from his mouth in the guise of vomit. That would be entirely unacceptable, even in his present condition and surroundings. He was still the head of the Malfoy line and he still had a reputation to uphold.

He fought down the rising bile with effort and managed to speak without croaking.

"My son would never get involved with a man…with..Potter. Where did you get this information, Pansy?"

Pansy gave a most unpleasant smirk, which Lucius promptly decided would bar her from ever entering his home once he left this place. The nerve! To smirk at him like that…

"-ever get letters from your wife? Surely Narcissa has told you what has been going on?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Or perhaps she thought it would be a bit much for you…"

Lucius growled in warning, his hands reaching for a wand that was no longer a part of his daily life. Pansy raised her hand in placation and glanced again at the guards.

"Mister Malfoy, please. I mean no harm. I love Draco…I still do, even after everything that's happened. He left Hogwarts right after that boy stabbed Potter in the stomach. Potter went down and I know he was dead! Draco…he just…went crazy!"

Lucius' mind reeled with this information. It had to be a lie. If Potter had been killed, not even the guards would've been able to keep that a secret. It was a rare occasion that Lucius was able to see a _Daily Prophet,_ but the guards usually were enough to glean basic information about the day's hot topics. The death of Harry Potter would have rocked the foundation of Azkaban to rubble, so loud would the clamoring have been for revenge against his killer.

"And you are certain that Draco killed a student? A Mudblood? And why would this Mudblood kill Potter, who is champion to all?"

Pansy shrugged. "Well, honestly, I didn't quite see everything that happened. Professor Snape had hit me with a curse, after I was attacked by Weasley. I think he Confunded me or something, the same way he would Confund Potter when he would have sex with him."

Lucius blinked and shook his head. Now he knew Pansy was lying. There was no way in hell that Severus Snape was having sex with Potter. The man hated that boy. And despite Severus' proclivities with dangerous activities, there was no way that he would endanger his teaching position to have sex with a student.

"Please, just tell me of my son. The rest of that…story…means nothing to me. What of Draco?"

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "I don't know exactly what happened, but from what I've been told is that the Hufflepuff stabbed Potter and he fell down dead. And then Draco went crazy, because Blaise and Theo had just been killed too and Draco killed him and then ran out. Professor Snape tried to go after him but McGonagall said no and then Dumbledore showed up and I got arrested with Weasley."

"Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott have been killed?? By whom??"

"Well, Theo's dead for sure. Blaise is in the hospital, but he's dying from what I heard. Potter did it."

Lucius had no idea what to do with any of this information. He couldn't even figure out what was true and what was a lie. Potter being dead had to be a lie, just like Draco being involved with him or using drugs. What the hell had been going on over at the school, and why hadn't Narcissa informed him of any of this, using their secret codes in messages?

"Pansy, what has happened between you and Draco?" Perhaps Draco had jilted her somehow, and she was lying about Draco to him for revenge.

Lucius watched as Pansy's eyes warmed at the mention of Draco's name, and then glittered with something that revealed her hurt and betrayal. And her anger.

"Draco has given me the Malfoy bride ring. We are engaged, Mister Malfoy. He was just trying to show some independence, seeing how you were locked up here." Pansy tried a wane smile, while Lucius tightened his lips in disapproval.

"Draco was just confused and things would've worked out, until Weasley screwed everything up." Her face set in a scowl. "But when I get out of here, everything will be set to rights."

"Miss Parkinson, do you think it's wise to plot vengeance against my son with me standing right here? I assure you that you would find that prospect ill-advised."

Pansy looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Mister Malfoy, I love your son. I always have and it's been a dream of mine to be his wife since I was a little girl and Mum prepared me for my duty to be a good wife. I'm not letting him go, but I'm not going to forget that he turned his back on me for a boy-toy romp with that half-blood, even if it was Potter. Narcissa agreed to help me and I know she is still in my corner."

Lucius almost let his mask slip. Narcissa knew about this? It was one thing for Pansy to lie about all of this, quite another to include his own wife in the lie, which could easily be corroborated. So either Pansy was completely out of her mind or his own wife had been keeping secrets from him. At this point, he wasn't against either idea being true. Narcissa was a Black, and that whole family was well known for a number of secrets and mis-guided behavior. Narcissa wouldn't be the first woman to lie to her husband.

Lucius desperately needed to get a message to his wife. He had to find out about Draco and what else had been going on. He had developed codes with Narcissa in their mailings because of mail tampering at the guards' station. Some inmates didn't even get mail at all, even when it was sent. The only reason that Lucius was even able to get anything at all was a weekly payoff to one of the guards that had some sympathy to the Dark Lord's cause.

But perhaps Pansy had a bit more leeway with communication.

"Miss Parkinson, what wing do they have you housed in?"

"Ummm…cell group M."

"Ahhhh…of course. For only mild offenders of wizarding law. You have quite a few more liberties than the rest of us." He nodded in satisfaction. "I take it that the blood traitor is also there. Weasley, you said?"

Pansy grimaced. "Yes, she's there. We have to have "rehabilitation exercises" together. Talk about our "_feelings_". How to better handle our "_anger_." Pansy rolled her eyes.

Lucius smirked. Pansy was every bit the spark that Narcissa had been when he had first started dating her. It was too bad that the girl had none of Narcissa's looks or breeding, even if she was a pureblood. He had only agreed with the match because at the time, there didn't seem to be any other real choices for Draco. It would now be out of the question for Draco to marry a girl who'd been sent to Azkaban. Even though it seemed that Draco was a murderer and undoubtedly a fugitive, hiding out at one of their homes.

Time to use Pansy for his own agenda.

"Miss Parkinson, might I ask you for a favor?"

Pansy's features sharpened as she gazed at Lucius. "Only if it benefits me in some way."

Lucius wrinkled his nose in distaste. "As if you would have to ask such a question of your future father-in-law. Have I somehow offended you?"

Pansy looked stricken for a moment and immediately moved closer to Lucius, placing her hand on his arm. A guard looked up at the sudden movement and glared.

"No contact!" He barked out.

Pansy ignored him and whispered, "Oh…Mister Malfoy! You would still…have me become Draco's wife? You are still in support of our marriage? I would've thought…ohhh…yes…anything you want."

The guard's voice rang out entirely too close for either of their comfort.

"I said, no contact, Malfoy! Have ya gone deaf and dumb, finally??"

Lucius turned steely gray eyes upon the guard's beefy face and sneered. The guard waved at him irritably and Lucius caught sight of the ever-present Dementor, floating gently towards them, hungry for a meal.

"You wouldn't be so quick to interfere if you didn't have that creature at your side," Lucius hissed, "The tables will be turned soon enough, my friend."

The guard's eyes widened in surprise for a second and then narrowed. "Is that a threat, Malfoy? You talk big for a dead man."

Lucius' smile did not reach his eyes. "As do you."

The guard uttered a curse, stepped forward and raised his hand as if to strike Lucius; Pansy gasped and gripped his arm tightly and Lucius simply stared at the man with a malevolent stare.

"POTTER, STOP!"

Lucius' head whipped around at the shouted voiced from across the courtyard. There was a commotion at the entrance on the opposite side. Four guards rushed to the entrance and for several moments, there was a flurry of arms and shouts.

"-for Merlin's sakes, bind him!"

Several guards were attempting to subdue a prisoner, but were not having any luck with the task. Lucius stared in astonishment as one guard after another was sent shooting backwards and landing in ungainly heaps on the ground. Several of the inmates began chattering excitedly and standing up. Even Lestrange had turned to stare at the disturbance.

Lucius caught a glimpse of messy black hair and his mouth fell open.

"Is that…Potter?" He whipped his head to look at Pansy, who had dug her nails so deeply into his arm that blood was now freely flowing. Pansy looked absolutely terrified.

"Oh, god! He's alive! But…how?" Pansy's eyes were two wide orbs of horror.

Lucius had no time to contemplate her reaction at seeing her "dead" classmate, because the next minute, Potter had broken through the phalanx of guards attempting to stop him from entering the grounds.

There was a very short list of people that Lucius either feared or respected. His father and grandfather were names on both lists. The Dark Lord's name also fit both lists, but for different reasons than his fore-fathers. In the span of only a few seconds, Lucius had amended his list to add Harry Potter's name under feared wizards.

The boy he had seen at the Department of Mysteries two short years ago was no more. The person that now stood in this place was nothing like he'd ever seen before. And he was well acquainted with madness and what it does to people. Tom Riddle's hideous transformation into the red-eyed monster and Bellatrix's gaunt face and insane cackle were images permanently burned into his psyche.

The green eyes were now a blazing shade of gold, which darted rapidly around, taking in the details of the yard, obviously calculating how many victims were going to be taken in the next moments. Potter's hair had always been wild, as had the elder Potter's, but it now looked to be sizzling with electricity, its strands standing at attention all around Potter's head.

Potter was dressed in prison garb, but the clothes seemed to be smoldering on his body. They clung to him like melting wax and Lucius swore he could see steam rising off of him. Potter's hands were curled in claw-like fists and his panting reminded Lucius of Greyback. Had Potter been turned into a werewolf?

The guard standing next to Lucius had snapped out of his shock and backed away, not even attempting to help his fellow guards. Pansy had shrunk behind Lucius as well, her eyes riveted at the Boy Wonder.

Rabastan decided then that Potter deserved a nice welcome to Azkaban.

"Potter! Filthy half-blood! You will die this time!"

He leapt up from his crouched position and darted forward, shoving another prisoner out of the way in his haste. The sudden movement attracted two Dementors, who swiftly followed Lestrange across the yard. Inmates began to shout and shriek, trying to get out of the way of the agitated creatures. Potter had cocked his head towards the man in curiosity, but didn't appear to be alarmed at a crazed man running at him, followed by two Dementors.

The guards had rallied again, and some had pulled forbidden wands out of pockets and were sending hexes at both Lestrange and Potter. Lestrange managed to duck and roll out of the way from a nasty Stinging Hex and came up a few feet away from a guard, who had his back turned to Lestrange. It was over instantly.

The sound of the guard's neck snapping filled the air and more shouts erupted. Lestrange had grabbed the man's wand before his body had even hit the ground and began to fire off his own hexes. The door leading to the courtyard was suddenly filled with more guards and Dementors. Three prisoners decided to join Rabastan, and attacked two guards who also had wands. The rest of the prisoners were running pell-mell towards Lucius, who instinctively pulled Pansy with him, trying to shield her from the chaos.

He pressed Pansy against the wall behind him, covering her with his arms and he turned to see what had happened to Lestrange. Perhaps if he was able to get a wand himself…

"Stay here!" Lucius hissed as he shoved Pansy down to the ground. "Keep your head down and don't look at them."

He headed off towards Rabastan, who had downed several guards, even though more were pouring in the opening. His fellow rioters had also managed to get the wands of their guards and hexes flew, although sloppily. Many of them hadn't touched a wand in years, and these unfamiliar ones might as well have been kindling.

Lucius had crossed the yard and saw Potter casually glance at Rabastan, who was now firing a hex in his direction. Potter gave a snarl that froze Lucius in his place. Potter moved towards his fellow Death Eater so fast, that Lucius had a hard believing that Potter hadn't Apparated the distance. Potter slammed both his hands into the man's abdomen and the resounding sound of Rabastan's flesh tearing and igniting in red flames, sent the man reeling and the wand flying straight at Lucius.

Lucius was so shocked at the sight of Rabastan bursting into flames, that he almost missed the wand flying right at him. It actually hit him in the shoulder before he twisted and caught it. Rabastan's screams were drowning out the rest of the noise and Lucius was riveted to the spot.

"DEMENTORS! GET POTTER AND MALFOY!"

Lucius spun around and growled at the approaching wraith. His swung the wand out, grasping tightly to the alien wood and poured his weakened magic into it.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

A bit spark of light erupted from the wand but nothing else. Lucius tried desperately to calm himself in order to cast the spell again, but the Dementor was closing fast and Lucius shivered in the cold of its arriving breath.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

There was less spark then before and Lucius had just run out of options.

Then suddenly there was a shift of wind and Lucius watched in disbelief as the Dementor glided right past him. Lucius stumbled as he twisted around to see where it was going and received his fourth shock of the day.

Potter stood with his hand out and every single Dementor in the area had floated over to him and hovered patiently, as if waiting for a treat or a pat on the head.

The guards were as dumbfounded as he was.

"GET HIM! DEMENTORS!"

None of the black shapes moved, as if waiting for Potter's command.

An awed whispering began in earnest and guards began shrinking away from the Savior. Potter lowered his hand and glanced sideways at Lestrange, who was lying curled in a burnt and charred mess of his flesh. Lucius bit back his rising bile at the sight.

"Finish him."

Potter's voice was ice.

The Dementors moved as one and Lestrange's howls resumed, as a ripping sound rendered the air. Lucius, having seen his fair share of horror on Death Eater raids, shut his eyes. Even he couldn't bear to watch this.

He felt a movement in front of him and he opened his eyes quickly. Potter stood in front of him, staring at him. Lucius instantly pulled the wand and pointed it at him. He didn't even care in the slightest that his hand was shaking. Badly.

Potter looked at the wand, blinked once and touched it. The wand disintegrated with a flash of heat and Lucius gasped. No one could do that to a wand.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lucius asked, putting all of his strength into keeping his voice haughty and disdainful. It was a difficult task. He'd seen some things today that defied all known magical belief. Potter could control Dementors? How was that possible? And everything he'd done had been wandless.

Potter gazed at Lucius and then his lips parted in a small smile. He stepped forward and grabbed Lucius' head roughly with both hands.

"You left me to rot in that hospital. But I forgive you."

Lucius blinked in confusion and attempted to push Harry's hands from his face.

"Take your hands off me-"

Harry reached down and grabbed Lucius' arm and pushed the sleeve up. Lucius' mark glowed brightly against his pale skin, even though the mark had been there for almost twenty years.

"You didn't have to do this. It would've been okay. It can still be fixed."

Lucius stared at him.

"Is this why you're here? The Aurors caught you?" Harry whispered, his golden eyes now tinged with specks of green.

Lucius blinked again as comprehension dawned on him. Potter thought…

"It's going to be okay, Draco."


	29. Prison Break

**A/N: I had this chapter written months ago, but I couldn't get the ending right. Every time I sat down to try to re-do it, it just wouldn't flow right. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I figured if I didn't post something then I never would. I am determined to finish this labor of love…now bordering on labor of hate. No, I still love this story and I am going to finish it.**

**Just want to thank those dedicated readers who have checked on me over the last several months, attempting to motivate me to finish this and Bitter. I will finish both, I promise. Kisses to mrscenamalfoy…she is a big reason that I forced myself to work on this chapter tonight. She wants me to finish Bitter…which I now dedicate to her.**

**And a big thank you to new readers who found this story and actually read and reviewed it, even though I hadn't touched it since October. Thank you all.**

**And now on to chapter 29!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Prison Break

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was not a stupid man, despite his current incarceration and his loyal following of a clearly sadistic sociopath.

In the few seconds that it took to process how dangerous this situation could turn, Lucius immediately saw the opportunity. And the realization that his son was now under a new influence, tightened his resolve.

Lucius leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered, "Potter…I…I tried to get you out, but…I…couldn't."

He lowered his eyes demurely, hoping against hope that his idiot of a son would have played this type of flirting game with the Gryffindor. A Malfoy had to know what skills would work best with what enemy. Draco did not wield power the same way that Lucius did, the boy being more embarrassingly weak, but had a seductive charm that Lucius had never quite been able to master.

Harry cocked his head like a dog hearing a whistle. Lucius stared back at the young man, and he found himself drowning in the intense fiery gold eyes. Then Harry gave a short bark of a laugh which raised the hair on the back of Lucius' neck. He stepped back, eyeing the Gryffindor warily. Harry moved forward and gripped Lucius' face and planted his lips on the older man's. Lucius' eyes widened in shock and he gasped, pushing Harry backwards.

Lucius winced at how cold the boy's lips had been.

Harry frowned at the sudden violent dismissal and Lucius could've kicked himself for his rash reaction. He wasn't like he'd never been with a man before, but this was beyond disturbing. He felt the air congeal around them in a thick cloud and the boy's eyes sparked dangerously. Lucius quickly snapped back into survival mode and spoke hastily.

"Not here…later, " Lucius hissed and he gave Harry a small smile, one that he knew Draco often gave him when he was trying to get out of something.

Harry eyed him with a stony expression and Lucius hated how his heart was thudding in his chest. Even with all of the Dark Lord's mood swings, Voldemort had never managed iciness the way Potter was frosting.

Lucius never had a chance to find out what Harry's next move or word was going to be, before a string of brightly colored hexes slammed into both of them. Believe it or not, Lucius had forgotten they had been standing in the middle of Azkaban's prison yard, surrounded by Dementors and furious guards.

Lucius grunted with pain as the Cruciatus Curse collided with his body. He dropped to his knees, clenching his jaw, trying to stay upright. He barely managed to keep his eyes open, when he heard Potter snarling viciously. Through his haze of pain, he heard several more shouts, then a loud thump and a groan.

Followed by blackness.

* * *

Severus almost spat out his tea when an unfamiliar owl landed in front of him at breakfast two days later. Severus hardly ever received personal mail and certainly not by owl during breakfast. He stared at the tawny bird, which solemnly held its leg out for him to take the missive. Severus looked around the table quickly. Remus was looking at him, his eyebrow raised. Severus viciously squashed the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. Ever since his forced bonding with the animal, Severus had found himself with unwanted thoughts about the werewolf and a strange longing for his company, but he dutifully ignored it.

He snatched the parchment from the owl, who gave a hoot of protest at the rough treatment. Severus impatiently shooed it away and stood up, moving quickly to the back entrance of the Great Hall. He strode to his quarters and opened the parchment.

_Severus, _

_You know what to do._

It was unsigned.

Severus didn't need the letter to be signed to know who it was from. The bigger question was _how_ he done it?

Lucius.

Severus pulled his wand and pointed it at his Dark Mark. He closed his eyes and mumbled an incantation and then pressed the wand into his flesh. The Mark flared a violent red and Severus hissed. His skin twisted into a knot almost as if invisible fingers pulled at it. A small chunk of flesh separated from Severus' arm and he bit down on his lip to keep from shouting with pain. He quickly waved his wand and healed the wound and picked up the bloody mass of tissue. He placed the flesh over the piece of parchment and hissed,

"_Mosmorde._"

The parchment flared white and sprang from his hands. It flipped and twisted and curled at the corners and became an animated envelope complete with a mouth.

"For my Lord only," it said, and Severus' raised an eyebrow at the sound of Lucius' voice filling the room.

Lucius had sent a blood missive.

The letter was for the Dark Lord and would only open for him, unless a Malfoy opened it.

How Lucius had managed to send such a complicated piece of communication from Azkaban was nothing short of miraculous. But Severus had a pretty good idea of who had probably helped with its creation.

Potter.

He would give anything to know what words Lucius spoke to the Dark Lord.

But all he needed to give was a little blood.

Severus hurried to his personal potions lab and spelled open his locked cabinet. He rifled through several small vials until his hand rested on the one he wanted. He pulled out a vial with the name L. Malfoy written on it. When Severus had first become a Death Eater, he had proven his worth by preparing several blood magic potions that only those in the Inner Circle could use. A stasis spell had kept the blood viable after all these years, just as Dumbledore had with Lupin's. Severus closed his fist around it and put the missive down on the table. He carefully tipped the vial and allowed three small drops of blood to fall onto the envelope's closed mouth.

The envelope shot into the air and hovered in front of Severus' face and slowly unfolded.

Lucius' slow and whispered drawl filled the room.

And Severus' eyes widened.

* * *

Draco could actually hear the wards shifting as another Death Eater entered the stronghold. He glanced up from where he crouched in the corner of his room, absorbing the quiet comfort of the shadows. Not much brought him comfort these days. He had hardly slept in what felt like years and it was so hot in the manor house that he could hardly tolerate clothes.

But worse still was he could no longer feel or sense Harry.

The separation was killing him.

But the Dark Lord had set the wards to where no one could leave without risking serious injury. Draco had already tried and had spent half a day unconscious. When he had finally awoken, Bellatrix had questioned him mercilessly, demanding to know where he had been trying to go. Draco had simply ignored her, but had been punished by a nice round of Cruciatus for his insolence. It had only been the Dark Lord's intervention that had saved Bellatrix, because Draco was two seconds from hurting his mother terribly by murdering her sister. Voldemort had been quite amused by Draco's complete one-hundred eighty degree turn around from student to vicious killer.

The wards had shifted again and Draco immediately knew Severus had entered the building. He rose quickly and headed to the main drawing room, where Voldemort normally held court. Draco made excellent time, cutting Severus off just as he was heading towards the door.

"Severus."

Severus turned and fought to keep the alarm from his face at Draco's appearance. He looked pale and haggard and his face had the gaunt lean look of someone starving to death. Dark shadows were prominent under his eyes, which alternated between a dull gray and an eerie flickering gold.

"Draco." Severus inclined his head. "You're looking…awful."

Draco blinked and then smiled. It wasn't a nice one.

"And you smell…" Draco stepped forward and sniffed at Severus, "like someone's playtoy."

Severus' lip curled and he whirled away from Draco, gliding easily towards the door. Draco's hand was on him before he had raised his hand to knock.

"Severus…where is he? He's…gone."

Severus looked down at his arm and gave Draco a pointed look of disdain and Draco let him go. The older man looked at him and smirked.

"Potter's in Azkaban. They arrested him for Nott's death. "

"I have to see him. Something's not right…I don't feel right."

Severus sighed and said, "It's the fragment that you are carrying. It wants to be reunited with the rest of itself. Since Potter is the host…you are feeling the effects of the separation. It's dying…and so are you."

"Well then I guess we need to get me to him then."

"And how do you propose we just walk into Azkaban for you to see him? You think they'll let you leave? You're a fugitive, Draco or have you forgotten that? "

Draco lowered his eyes and then raised them again, imploring Severus to understand. "I don't care about that anymore. Please. I have to get to him. I can't feel him, Severus. All I feel is pain."

Severus viciously crushed the urge to hug Draco. He hated feeling helpless to do anything to help his godson right now. He had enough on his plate, especially now that he had to deliver this god-awful letter from Lucius. It had taken some exhausting magic to alert the Dark Lord that he wished an audience. Voldemort was not in the habit of just taking visitors when they had not been summoned and with Severus not being here in residence, he often had to wait for the Dark Lord to want him for something.

The door to the drawing room opened and Severus turned quickly. Wormtail stood there with his beady eyes gazing over Severus warily.

"My Lord, Snape is here," Wormtail said, his eyes clearly showing his dislike of the man. Severus narrowed his eyes and Wormtail shrunk under his gaze. He flicked a glance at Draco and hurriedly looked away. The younger Malfoy was looking quite deranged as of late.

"Enter, Severus," Voldemort hissed, and Severus walked into the room with both Draco and Wormtail following. Severus immediately saw Bellatrix, who was frowning at Severus. Clearly she was not pleased that he had been granted a visit.

Severus got straight to the point. "My Lord, I bring word from Lucius." He reached into his robes and pulled out the blood missive.

Voldemort nodded and Severus approached the high-backed chair. He handed the letter to Voldemort and backed away. The letter immediately sprang to life and Lucius' voice again filled the room.

"I bring news to you my Lord, but only for your ears."

Severus looked up sharply. The letter had not mentioned that when he had opened it.

Voldemort flicked his hand impatiently, indicating he wanted them to leave. Wormtail hustled out of the room, but Draco and Bellatrix both lingered, staring accusingly at Severus. Severus was eyeing the Dark Lord with a calm expression, but internally he was worried. Who knew what secret spells Lucius had embedded in the thing? Severus had been unable to find anything.

He turned and backed from the room and into the hallway, only to be accosted by Draco and Bellatrix.

"You had word from Father, but didn't tell me?" Draco snapped. "What did he say?"

Bellatrix snarled back, "It is for the Dark Lord's ears, Draco! Snape would have no idea of knowing! He is not our Lord!"

Draco didn't look convinced and he stared at Severus. "Why didn't you tell me Father had written? How did he get a letter out?"

"I am not going to discuss this with either of you. Go ask the Dark Lord what he said," Severus said smugly.

Bellatrix's face twisted into a grimace and Draco rolled his eyes. Severus gave a shrug and leaned against the far wall, his eyes watching the door intently. Several minutes passed and then the door opened and Voldemort called out, "Severus!"

Severus knew this was coming and he walked calmly back into the dangerous pit. Voldemort's eyes were glowing red.

"You knew of this?"

"My Lord, I don't know what you mean…"

"Don't play games with me Severus! You knew that Potter could control the Dementors!"

"I didn't, my Lord. I have had no information since the boy was taken from the hospital."

"I am beginning to think that keeping you around has been a mistake. You no longer bring me useful information!"

"I am sorry, my Lord." Severus bowed his head.

Voldemort's eyes blazed angrily and he stood up abruptly, his robes swirling.

"You had better make more of an effort! I demand better work from you."

"Yes, my Lord. Please forgive me. I will not let you down again."

Voldemort glared angrily at Severus for a moment and then nodded. "See that this doesn't happen again. Gather everyone in here."

When they were all assembled in the room, Voldemort said, "We will be freeing Lucius from Azkaban, along with our other supporters. Things have turned decidedly in our favor."

There was a rumble of conversation amongst the Death Eaters. Draco turned to stare at Severus, but the older man didn't bother to turn. His eyes were fixed on the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, how are we to do that? We can't just break into Azkaban." This was Bellatrix speaking.

"Do you doubt my ability, Bella?" Voldemort asked softly.

Bellatrix looked horrified at such a suggestion. She immediately knelt on the floor, her head touching the carpet.

"No, of course not! Anything is possible with your command. Tell me what you would have us do!"

"Call Narcissa. We must let her know the good news."

Bellatrix rose from her place on the floor and Severus saw her look of disappointment at Voldemort's command.

"I will bring her here now." Bellatrix left the room hurriedly and the rest of the group milled around excitedly. Draco took the opportunity to sidle up next to his head of house.

"What did my father say, Severus? Are we really going to break him out?"

Severus gave Draco an annoyed look. "How should I know? Lucius used a blood missive. Last I checked, I wasn't a Malfoy, thank goodness."

Draco snorted and Severus glared at him. "As if that would stop you, Severus. You're a potions master, I'm sure you have plenty of our blood lying around your rooms. I know you opened that letter and you know exactly what Father said."

Severus smiled in spite of himself. He was proud of the fact that he had managed to influence Draco to be an extremely perceptive wizard, even if it was to his own detriment. "Draco, learn patience. Things will be revealed in time."

Draco didn't look happy with that answer and was getting ready to let Severus know when Bellatrix entered the room again, followed by his mother. Narcissa's lips were drawn in a tight line and she quickly took in the occupants of the room. Her eyes widened when she saw Draco and she made a step towards him, only to be yanked by the elbow by Bellatrix.

Voldemort eyed Narcissa cooly for a moment, then smiled. "Narcissa dear. Has Bella told you the news? Lucius will be out of Azkaban before a fortnight is over."

Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise. "My Lord, how is this possible? I haven't received word of this."

"Rather annoying isn't it, Dear Cissy? To be in the know and not _share_ your information?"

Narcissa stared at Voldemort and Severus marveled at her calm demeanor. This was not going to go well for her, he quickly ascertained.

Voldemort stood up and glided towards her, pulling the parchment from his robes and waving it at Narcissa.

"Your husband has sent word of things that are happening at Azkaban. These things will allow us to remove Lucius and others who are allied to us."

"This is wonderful news, my Lord." Narcissa bit out, although her breath was a bit shaky. "When will this take place?"

Voldemort smiled at her. "After you complete the task I have set for you."

Narcissa nodded meekly.

Severus didn't get to hear the task set for Narcissa, because Voldemort ordered the room cleared. Frustrated, he marched into the hallway, only to have Draco meld to his side like a magnet to metal.

"Severus! Tell me what's going on! What is my mother doing here and what task does she have to do?"

Severus slowed his pace and looked around carefully. None of the other Death Eaters were paying them any attention, so Severus pulled Draco into a side parlor. He closed the door and quickly cast Silencing Charms. He turned to face Draco and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, I read the letter. But there was more to it then the part I was able to access. I am certain that Potter helped your father to create the letter in the first place."

"Why would he help my father? He hates my father and vice versa!"

"Potter thinks that Lucius is you. And Lucius is…using it to his advantage."

Draco narrowed his eyes and his lips curled in anger. "If he hurts Harry…"

Severus waved his hand dismissively. "Lucius isn't stupid by any means. Potter can now control Dementors. Lucius isn't about to upset that balance. The guards have pretty much lost control of him on most days unless he's on meds, which come every three days."

"And what about Harry? So we go in there to get Father and just leave him there?"

Severus sighed. "Draco, what do you expect us to do? Where would we put him? Let him live here with Bella and the Dark Lord? That would go over very well."

"We'll leave. I'll take care of him. I'm on the run anyway. We'll go to one of our other properties…maybe France."

"Draco! Forget Potter! He's dangerous and out of his mind! He needs to be locked up in St. Mungo's, not running around the French countryside with you! That demon will end up killing both of you and just about anyone else who gets close at this point! He's already killed Lestrange in Azkaban!"

Draco folded his arms stubbornly. "I don't care. He won't hurt me. If he's befriending Father that should tell you that he won't hurt me! I don't care if you won't help me. I'll figure this out myself."

He turned and opened the door and walked out. Severus didn't try to stop him, but followed him into the corridor. Narcissa was just leaving the drawing room, her face pale. Severus immediately went to her, but she only had eyes for Draco, who was watching her coldly.

"Draco," she whispered, as she moved towards her son, "what's happened to you? You look ill."

"I'm fine, Mother," he answered curtly. His shadowed eyes flicked over her in disdain and she flinched.

"I never meant for you to do this! I wished to tell you about Potter, but Bella was there! I knew she would use that against you! Tell me what's wrong!"

But Draco gave a nonchalant shrug and walked off. Narcissa gave a sharp little gasp and tried to follow, but Severus reached out to stop her.

"Leave him, Narcissa. Draco is set on a path that is out of his control."

Narcissa watched her only child disappear into the shadows and she whispered sadly, "Aren't we all?"

* * *

Arthur sat nervously in the waiting area of Azkaban, bouncing his hat on his knee. He had never been to Azkaban before and the idea of his youngest and only daughter as an inmate here sickened him to heights he hadn't believed possible. Molly had wanted to come of course, but Arthur had forbid her to come on this first visit. For the first time in his marriage, he had shouted down his wife. He had cited the reason as wanting to make sure Ginny was doing well enough that Molly wouldn't have a breakdown if she saw her in distress.

That was the official reason. The real reason was that he hadn't wanted Molly to see his own distress at Ginny's incarceration. He had failed her as a father, for not getting her help sooner for her obsession with Harry. He had been blind to it, thinking that she would just need some time to get over the boy.

A guard beckoned and Arthur stood and followed him through the doorway and into the dark and gloomy corridors of the prison.

Arthur spoke up nervously, "How are things here? Is my daughter doing all right?"

The guard tossed a glance back at him. "Yeah, guess she's okay. Don't say much to anybody. Cept be to asking about Harry Potter."

Arthur winced and then asked, "And Harry? How is he?"

The guard gave a shudder. "Don't rightly reckon know what's wrong wid 'em. He's lost his marbles, sure as day. Bet that You -Know-Who done tortured him or something, made him go mad! Nobody's is telling us what is wrong wid 'em. All top secret and everything. But the Dementors don't obey us no more, not without some hard pressing them to do their job. We had to promise Potter that he could see that bastard Lucius Malfoy whenever he wanted though, so's he would let the Dementors do their job."

Arthur stumbled a bit and had to use the wall for support after hearing that. "Lucius Malfoy? Why is Harry wanting to see him?"

The guard stopped walking and turned to look at Arthur. He then beckoned Arthur closer, looked around carefully and then whispered,

"Potter is the bloody Savior…the Boy Who Lived! I'd follow 'em into death I would, so's you just know that what I'm saying isn't because I'm a traitor to the cause. But I think that Potter fancies that bastard Malfoy! I don't bloody understand it! He's a Death Eater! But that Malfoy has got his hooks into Potter somehow. I know Potter's mad as a hatter and all that…but it's still scary as all hell to see him, wide-eyed and staring at that man. Even though Malfoy is a pretty one. " The guard blushed a bit at that, but nodded.

Arthur was mortified at the news. He wasn't surprised by Harry's confusion, considering the young man's relationship with Draco. But Lucius? Going along with this? The man definitely was up to something.

"But surely Lucius is taking offense. I mean…Potter is…a boy…uhhh…man. And Lucius is quite married. And You-Know-Who's right hand man. He can't be consorting with him."

The guard snorted and resumed walking. "Malfoy will use anything to his advantage. And with Potter practically controlling this here place, not much we can do about it. It's all supposed to be hush hush. Potter don't need to be here, I tell ya. He needs to be in the hospital. Already killed Rastaban Lestrange. Not that it was a bad thing. He can kill all those Death Eater scum if he wants."

Arthur gasped and hurried to keep up with the guard.

His visit with Ginny was depressing, but at least she seemed receptive to talking about something other than Harry. She hadn't looked any better than she had upon her arrest, but at least she didn't look any worse.

But Arthur had been distracted by a glimpse of blond hair.

Lucius.

Who had looked at Arthur and smirked.

A feeling of deep foreboding overwhelmed the Weasley patriarch and he hugged his daughter hard, cursing himself again for not stepping in sooner to save her. They walked back to the entrance of the visitor area, which was as far as Ginny could go. She was able to move much farther in the prison then the more dangerous inmates.

Arthur leaned in to kiss Ginny goodbye.

"We're counting the days, Gin. Mum will be here on the next visit, okay?"

She nodded and then frowned, her eyes staring at someone behind him. "I hate the Malfoys."

Arthur straightened up and turned. Narcissa Malfoy had entered the visitor area and was removing her gloves. She looked at them briefly and curled her lip.

"Ginny, don't." Arthur warned. Despite his own personal dislike of the Malfoys, Ginny _had_ tried to kill this woman's son. Narcissa was allowed to feel some kind of way about Ginny.

Ginny sighed heavily and Arthur put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be all right, Ginny. We'll work everything out."

Another guard approached Narcissa. "What are you doing here, Missus Malfoy? You know you're husband isn't allowed visitors until next month."

"I'm not here to see him," she answered haughtily and Arthur perked up at that bit of information. "I'm here to see Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh. Well, same rules apply. No wands or potions are to be brought in."

"Of course." She reached into her sleeve to pull the wand from her cloak and it snagged on the fabric. Narcissa tugged sharply on it and the wand sprang free, clattering to the floor.

"Ohhh…" Narcissa chirped.

"Don't move, Missus Malfoy. No sudden movements." The guard warned and Narcissa raised her hands in mock surrender.

"What did you expect of me? I would never dream of disobeying the Ministry. Despite the fact that their employee's spawns can get away with murder." She hissed, her eyes focusing hard on Ginny. "Don't think that this will be forgotten. The Ministry may think you have served your sentence, but I don't."

"Malfoy's a bastard! He ruined Harry's life and he deserves whatever's coming to him!" Ginny shouted and moved to confront Narcissa. Arthur immediately grabbed Ginny by the arm just as two guards appeared in the doorway, surveying the scene.

"What's going on? Weasley!" The guards advanced on her while Arthur tried to calm her.

Narcissa smiled to herself and calmly pulled a second wand from her cloak. No one noticed the delicate flick of her wrist in Ginny's direction.

* * *

Remus nodded solemnly to Molly as he entered Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She stepped back to allow the man to enter and then quickly shut the door.

"Let me take your coat, Remus. The others are all here, except for Severus."

Remus silently handed his cloak to Molly and she walked quickly down the hall with it. Remus followed behind her but then stopped when he heard the front door open again. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"You're late." Remus said softly.

Severus stiffened at the sight of Remus' back. He quickly pushed down the rising knot of nerves in his stomach and simply strode forward into the house.

"How sweet of you to wait for me, Lupin. Have you prepared my supper with my bedroom slippers next to the table?"

Remus turned and narrowed his eyes at Severus. Severus felt more than saw the rising heat from the other man and the musky scent of his manhood. He swallowed thickly, and damned Albus Dumbledore for the millionth time since this forced bonding.

Remus stared at him and Severus felt his resolve wilt like so many dead flowers. He struggled to keep from lowering his eyes, but the overwhelming feeling that he was displeasing his mate…_man!_ Sweet Merlin, was he going to kill Albus for this!

Severus felt Remus move closer to him in the small passageway. Remus stood in front of Severus' lowered head and waited. Severus fumed as his blood roiled and the desire to please Remus surged within him like a crashing wave.

_No! He'd have to fight this. _

But Remus had reached out his hand to cup his chin and Severus finally raised his eyes to look at him. Remus searched his face and Severus' breathe quickened. The roar of his blood sounding in his ears drowned out the utter despair warring within him when he felt himself leaning forward to kiss the other man.

A loud cough broke the stillness of the moment and Remus stepped back slowly, turning his head to look at the intruder.

Tonks stood there, her face flaming red and her eyes wide, with her hair as black as coal.

"Molly says the meeting is about to start. Sent me to find you…" She trailed off and quickly turned around to head back into the kitchen, only she ran straight into the wall.

"Tonks…" Remus began, but the young Auror held up her hand and hurried back into the room.

Severus smirked.

* * *

"We need to get Harry out of there, Dumbledore," Arthur said, "He's not going to last much longer."

Albus rubbed his long beard. "I know that, Arthur. But…it's risky."

Severus wanted to rip his hair out. Twenty minutes of bickering amongst the Order members regarding Lucius' report had yielded little consensus. His eyes swept warily over the group and narrowed upon catching young Mister Weasley staring at him. The boy quickly turned his head. Miss Granger was watching the proceedings with rapt attention. Severus vaguely wondered what pathetic begging these two had done to be included in the discussion. His attention was brought back at the sound of Remus' voice.

Damn him.

Remus was nodding. "What of Severus' report? That letter from Lucius confirms that Harry can control Dementors. Maybe we can use that to our advantage. Maybe he's coherent enough to understand a note or something."

Molly shook her head. "Use Dementors? Those horrible creatures!? I don't think we should do that!"

"We have to do something! Harry's dying in there and Severus said that Lucius is twisting Harry's mind even more, thinking he's Draco! We have to get him out of there!" Remus snapped.

Molly glared at him and Dumbledore sighed. "Calm yourself, Remus. We know we have to do something, but removing Harry may make things even worse. Where would we put him? How do we keep him safe?"

Remus looked at Severus, who was leaning casually against the door jamb. "Severus can brew his potions, or maybe even put him back under the Living Draught, like before."

Molly stood up abruptly. "We can't keep drugging him! Why is that everyone's answer for all this! No more drugs, Remus! Do you hear? He needs love…and someone to understand him. "

Severus snorted loudly at that and Molly whipped towards him. "You have a better idea? Just leave him there in Lucius' clutches."

Severus tutted quietly and said, "Haven't you been paying attention to the meeting? Lucius won't be in Azkaban much longer. The Dark Lord is moving to free them. Potter will be free of his…clutches."

"And then what? Leave him in Azkaban to rot until the Ministry hears our appeal?" Arthur questioned.

Ron spoke up then. "Bloody hell, Dad! No, we should just go in there and snatch him during all the chaos when the Death Eaters come for Malfoy! No one would know who was doing what."

Silence ensued.

Hermione turned to chastise him. "Don't be stupid, Ron! How would we do that?" She whispered.

Arthur looked at his son. "You may have something there, Son."

He glanced at Remus, who was nodding thoughtfully. "Yes, that may work." Remus turned to Severus.

"When are they moving?"

"Two days time. Same day that Potter gets his meds from the Ministry. There is a plan in action regarding that. Unfortunately, I was not privy to it. I believe Narcissa had something to do with it though."

At this Arthur looked at Severus quickly. "Narcissa? I saw her the day I visited Ginny. She claimed she was there to see Pansy Parkinson and not Lucuis. Is that girl involved somehow, do you think?"

"As I clearly just said, I was not privy to the discussion between the Dark Lord and Narcissa. She did seem rather upset after her meeting. She didn't say much, but something about going to the Ministry to check on something. That's all she said to me."

"She must be passing information to Pansy about the plan. Is there any way to get to her?" Arthur asked.

"I would be the only one she'd talk to, but seeing as how I can't just show up to Azkaban without rousing suspicion, that's out. Narcissa won't discuss what the Dark Lord told her to do. We're just going to have to work with what we have." Severus responded.

Dumbledore spoke up then. "Severus, you will be in the group to retrieve Lucius?"

"Yes, and Draco as well. There are ten Death Eaters we will be breaking out. Potter killed Rastaban Lestrange, so he's no longer on the list," Severus said dryly.

Hermione gasped loudly and Ron blinked in astonishment. "Harry killed someone else?" He choked out.

Severus eyed them with annoyance. "Yes, it would seem he really is earning his stay there."

Ron frowned and opened his mouth to retort, but Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"We will take action on Mister Weasley's plan." He gave Ron a kindly smile and continued, "We must be ready to move in two days time. We all know what is at stake here, if we are caught. We also know that Harry is not in his right mind, so we must figure out what to do with him once we have him." He glanced at Molly.

"We may not have much of a choice but to sedate him until we find a cure. But we really can't allow him to remain in Azkaban. Although he has control over the Dementors, their presence is quite dark and dangerous. It is only harming Harry even more, perhaps even hastening his decline with his illness."

He looked around the room at all the faces.

"If anyone is not in agreement with this plan of action and wants out…please do so now."

No one moved or said a word. Dumbledore looked at Molly again, but she nodded solemnly.

"We will have to bring in others for this to work. Kingsley and Bill and anyone else that we can trust. Not only are we going to have to locate Harry and somehow convince him to leave with us, but we are going to be running up against Death Eaters, and Aurors when they hear of the attempted breakout of Lucius. We have to time this right."

He looked around the group again and focused on Severus.

"Now Severus, go over the details of the Dark Lord's plan again…"

* * *

Hermione glanced up at the silver moon rising in the sky, as she sat crouched next to Ron on the hard, cold ground. No one was allowed to use any unnecessary magic while they waited at the edge of the sharp cliffs that surrounded Azkaban.

Ron rubbed his hands together briskly to keep them warm. He couldn't believe that his parents had actually let him participate in this rescue attempt. He was even more surprised when his father has simply told him,

"Make us proud, Son."

His mother had only nodded, but Ron could tell she wanted to say more. But he supposed that she was finally letting him be a man.

Ron made mental notes about where everyone else was on the grounds. The last two days had been frantic with activity. Potions had to be made, illegal portkeys done, Unbreakable Vows tendered…

Bill had arrived early that morning and Tonks had joined up with them that evening. It was decided that both Kingsley and Moody would remain with the Auror team at the Ministry, to throw wrenches in the plans once Aurors were called to Azkaban. Arresting Death Eaters was the prime objective, but no one in the Order wanted to be seen removing Harry. If anyone from the Order was seen by an Auror, the Vows were in place to prevent them from telling the real reason they were there. Everyone was to claim they "heard" about the Death Eaters through a spy leak and were hoping to catch one. Vigilante justice was better than breaking a prisoner out, even if it was Harry Potter.

There was a sudden movement off to his left.

Ron and Hermione both turned towards the sound and Hermione bit her lip to keep from gasping.

Snape had suddenly appeared in their midst, followed by Draco. Both were dressed in black with Death Eater masks.

Another small movement and two more appeared off to Hermione's right side. One was definitely a woman.

Snape's eyes swept over the clearing, knowing that the Order was somewhere in their vicinity. They had done a fairly decent job of keeping themselves hidden, even without the use of magic.

"Sweep the area, Snape," the female hissed.

Hermione grimaced. Bellatrix then.

Snape's lip curled and cast a magical detection spell. This was the reason the Order had not used any magic to conceal themselves. Snape had warned them that the Death Eaters would use that the minute they arrived.

Once satisfied that no one was lurking in the bushes, the group moved stealthily along the exterior of the enclosure, heading towards Azkaban. Ron saw more Death Eaters appear from the opposite side of the clearing, noting that they had not detected his brother, Remus or his father.

As the Death Eater group moved down the embankment, Ron released the breath he'd been holding. Hermione turned to him, relief in her eyes. She squeezed Ron' hand gently, giving him some encouragement.

For Harry, it said.

* * *

Lucius groaned as his stomach gurgled. He sat up and his nausea increased. He fought down his urge to vomit as he pushed himself off his cot. He staggered to the bars of his cell and shouted for the guard.

"Guard! I demand that you come here at once!" Lucius bellowed, well aware how common he sounded. But at the moment, he really didn't care. Narcissa had not warned him of how awful he was going to feel. He closed his eyes and took some calming breaths. Not much longer, he thought.

At long last, a slow shuffling of feet sounded in the passageway and Lucius sighed inaudibly. He opened his eyes just as an ill-tempered guard appeared in his line of vision.

"What do ya want, Malfoy?" The guard asked irritably. "Another trip to see Potter, yeah?"

Lucius gave him a sneer. "Take me to the hospital wing. I'm not feeling well."

The guard looked incredulous. "Your highness isn't feeling well? Well, that's just too bad for ya."

He turned to go and Lucius reached out and snagged his sleeve, wincing at how coarse the uniform felt under his fingertips.

"Do you want Potter to get angry with you?" Lucius hissed. It felt ridiculous to have to use the boy's name, but the guards were terrified of him now. Lucius knew how to use something to his advantage.

Potter's obvious crush on him had led to much better treatment by the guards, all of whom now tried their best to stay away from both of them. But leaving him alone most of the time was not going to plan, and the longer this discussion went on, the more complicated this would become.

The guard flushed at the threat and then frowned angrily. "One day you're going to get yours, Malfoy. Mark me words."

Lucius waved at him dismissively and the sudden movement aggravated his nausea. The room spun dangerously and Lucius vomited dramatically.

The guard jumped back cursing. "Damn it! What's wrong with ya?"

He hastily shoved the key in the door and pulled it open, grabbing Lucius by the arm. "Get on! Come on!"

Lucius gingerly wiped his mouth on his sleeve, cursing Narcissa. The unsuspecting little pill she had smuggled into the prison the other day and had given to Pansy was quite the little bugger. Pansy had repeated Narcissa's heavily coded message, which would sound nonsensical to anyone outside of the two of them and Lucius had eyed the pill with interest.

Her instructions had simply said to take the pill at five in the evening and he would know what to do.

It had only been ten minutes and the pill had done its work.

Lucius stumbled ahead of the guard as sweat began to bead on his brow. The room spun again and Lucius grabbed the wall. The guard nudged him in the back.

"Don't you pass out on me, Malfoy! I'll leave you on the floor if you do."

Lucius swallowed back a lump of bile and staggered forward, heading down the corridor. The guard followed behind, grumbling the whole way. The trip lasted less than ten minutes, but it felt like ten years. By the time they had reached the infirmary, Lucius was practically crawling on all fours.

A rather young, pretty med-witch looked up at their sudden arrival. She stood quickly when she saw Lucius on his knees.

"What happened?" She asked quickly as she hurried to him. "You haven't been abusing him have you?" She looked suspiciously at the guard, who looked affronted.

"Ain't touched him! Just he's been crying about being sick! Let loose with his supper and all that. Heal em up so's I can take him back."

The girl frowned. "You'd better not have caused this. You know what time it is! I'll have my hands full very shortly. Where is the guard escort anyway? And the St. Mungo's group? It's a shame how you all treat these here prisoners. They're human beings! You should be ashamed!"

The guard snorted. "That Malfoy is a pig! You bleedin heart healers…all wanting to take care of everyone. And the escort group was mustering before Malfoy bellowed. They'll be here."

She huffed and she helped Lucius to the table. "I'll just take a look. What's wrong?" She asked, not unkindly.

Lucius was about to answer when another guard appeared in the sick room area. Lucius saw a flash of red hair.

The Weasley girl.

Lucius had only seen her a handful to times since she'd been brought in. He hadn't really thought much about her which was surprising since she had tried to kill his son. As she and her guard drew level to where he was lying on the table, he caught a glimpse of her face. Although she was looking at him and obviously recognized him, her face didn't change expression at all.

The medi-witch turned from Lucius. "What's this? Is she all right?"

The new guard shrugged. "Don't know what's wrong with her, Healer. Hasn't eaten in a couple of days. Complaining about her stomach bothering her. Never bothered her before."

The medi-witch or Ava, frowned again. "Ginny, go sit on that bed over there please."

Lucius watched carefully as Ginny blinked once and moved to the other side of the room and sat down. She never said a word.

The two guards were conversing in loud whispers. "Yeah, she tried to kill Malfoy's whelp. And here they are in the same prison…nothing happening with them. Cepting that Malfoy's charming her old boyfriend." Both guards snickered maliciously and sent sympathetic looks in Ginny's direction.

Medi-witch Ava turned quickly back towards Lucius and pulled her wand, as a small parchment appeared with a quill. "Now to find out what's going on with you." She waved her wand and a blue light enveloped Lucius.

Loud footsteps filled the corridor and what looked like a small battalion of Azkaban guards and MLE from the Ministry appeared in the hallway. Between the phalanx of officers, a body floated. No need to guess who that was.

"Be right back, "Ava said and hurried over to the group. "Put him there. Usual bed. Have the healers arrived with you?"

Lucius watched as Harry's body was levitated to a bed in the very back of the infirmary. He'd been stunned of course, which seemed to be the only way to be able to deal with him in any manner. Lucius still wasn't completely certain what had happened to Potter, but he knew the boy was under the influence of some demonic presence. Every three days, St. Mungo's would send a full staff of healers to the prison to administer a series of potions, spells and magic inhibitors that would keep Potter a lot calmer.

Lucius suddenly felt better. _Literally_.

As if nothing had ever affected him.

Whatever Narcissa had planned, the moment was approaching.

The guards were stepping back from Potter and had moved towards the center of the room, talking amongst themselves. At that moment, two blue coated Healers entered the room, both carrying small bags.

The head healer said gruffly, "Is he restrained? We don't have all day! Get ready to wake him up. And I'm going to need some help administering this. Three healers down today! All sick with some stomach bug!"

Ava hurried to the healers and began helping them to open bags, pulling out brightly colored vials.

"Now don't mix them up. You know the routine. It must be done in proper order." He looked at the nearest guard. "Wake him up, but don't remove the body bind. We only need his mouth to move for now."

The guard nodded and turned to Harry, pointing his wand at the bed. He started to open his mouth, when all hell suddenly broke loose.

Lucius had been watching the healers so closely that he had completely forgotten about Weasley. He saw a quick flash of red and the girl had moved with a speed that caused Lucius to open his mouth in surprise.

Ginny had pushed past the healers and had grasped the wand the guard was holding. He was so shocked at her brazen act that he had released his grip on it, going completely against his training.

She pointed the wand at Harry and shouted, "_FINITE INCANTATUM_!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up as if jerked up by a puppet string.

She turned towards the healers and shouted, "_INCENDIO_!" The vials erupted in flames and the healers squawked in dismay.

Lucius knew it was time to act. He sprang from the table just as the guards came to life, for most had been gaping at the vials exploding in balls of fire. He ran towards Harry, pushing both Healers and the medi-witch Ava roughly out of the way. He reached Weasley and Harry, just as a hex flew past his head and slammed into the red-headed girl. She dropped to the floor with a smack.

Lucius grabbed the wand from her limp hand and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Potter!! You want to save me from the Dark Lord! Now here's your chance to get us out of here! Save us both!!"

Harry's eyes focused on Lucius' face and his eyes narrowed . He stood up, brushing Lucius out of his way.

The healers were falling back, terrified that Harry was now awake and had not been sedated with his medications. Several guards had backed away, but three stepped forward boldly, including the one who no longer had his wand.

Harry didn't even glance in their direction. He simply said,

"Come."

A low whistling sound began and Lucius knew that things were getting ready to get very bad.

The room began to grow icy cold.

Shouts began throughout the guards, who began firing hexes at the open doorway.

Dementors were streaming in the room and partially formed Patronuses barely held them at bay.

Lucius grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him through the crowded room. Once out in the corridor, Lucius pushed Harry forward.

"I need to go back to my cell, Potter! I need…to get something important. Clear the path for me! I'll meet you at the courtyard in ten minutes! Don't let me get captured! Go make sure the way is clear for us to escape."

Harry's eyes burned gold and he nodded stiffly. Lucius smirked and hurried down the corridor, away from the infirmary and the shouts of the guards.

He hadn't lied to Potter. He did need to go back to his cell block, but that was only to release his fellow Death Eaters. He couldn't believe that the Death Eater contingent on the outside had managed to pull this off. Even his wife had participated in this. How she had managed to manipulate the Weasley girl from such a great distance was amazingly difficult. He would have to reward her well. How long had she been Imperius'ed?

* * *

Severus slid stealthily into the long abandoned crumbling lower section of the prison. Very few people knew of this area, mainly because it had long since been abandoned. For some reason, this section of the prison warded against all magic. No one knew why and it had been forsaken. However, with the arrival of Potter, there was renewed interest in trying to house him in that section to neutralize his out of control magic. Lucius had sent the information to the Dark Lord in his covert letter.

Draco hovered at his side, his face calm. Severus was completely against Draco coming on this mission for several reasons. The main point being the dying demon inside of him, all too eager to reunite with its other parts. Severus was not enthusiastic about what his chances would be against Potter if the whole demon had re-connected with him, Lupin's bond be damned. But it had been both pointless and dangerous for Severus to make his concerns known to the Dark Lord about Draco coming along. It would have raised too many red flags. As far as Severus could tell, the Dark Lord had not commented on Draco's odd behavior and emaciated appearance.

Severus found the corner of the wall where the ward was greatly weakened. With a nod at Draco, they both hit the wall simultaneously with curses to disengage the ward. There was a strong ripple of magic and then the ward fizzled out, like a fire cracker in the rain. Severus blinked, not believing it had been that easy. He squinted in the darkness at the side of the prison and made out a small entrance, blasted out from the inside.

Draco gave Severus a look and the older man nodded. Draco turned and made a small motion with is hand as Severus moved forward and entered the building. The remaining Death Eaters followed suit after receiving Draco's signal. They all followed behind Severus.

"Stay with me, Draco." Severus commanded, as he reached out to stop the young man from passing him. Bellatrix turned and sneered, but Severus ignored her.

"The Dark Lord wants Lucius out, Snape! This isn't the time to be babysitting!" The witch hissed.

Severus turned cold eyes to her. "Then get moving. Why are you still standing there?"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything else. She pushed past the other Death Eaters and disappeared down the corridor.

Severus watched them go, then turned to Draco. "Don't try to be a Gryffindor, Draco. You're not leaving my sight."

Draco smirked. "Then you'd better keep up." He zipped off down the rocky passageway and Snape hissed in displeasure.

* * *

Hermione and Ron shrank back into the shadows, avoiding the guards who were running pell-mell throughout the prison.

Ron gripped Hermione's hand. "Are we anywhere near Harry's cell?"

Hermione bit her lip. She had to admit she had no real idea where they were. The corridors had wound in circles in complicated mazes and they had spent the better part of their time inside by running and hiding from Dementors, Aurors, guards and inmates. They had no idea where they were, or anyone else for that matter.

"Use the spell again." Ron quipped. "We've got to find Harry."

"I don't think it's working properly. This place is disturbing the magic, something doesn't feel right." Hermione whispered.

Ron rolled his eyes. "No kidding! This place is crazy. And my sister is locked up here!" His eyes brightened. "Maybe we can break her out!"

"No, Ron! She'd just be in more trouble and they would know it was us! No, we need to find Harry."

Ron's shoulders slumped. "I just want to do something other than run around here in the dark lost! Where is everyone?"

* * *

Remus twisted to the right, dodging the fist trying to connect with his mouth.

"I'm going to kill youuuuuuuuuu!"

Remus grunted when the strange prisoner, who he'd never seen before in his life jumped on his back. Remus slammed his cargo into the wall as hard as he could.

A curse shot past his head and both men froze.

"Time to go." Remus gasped out and promptly elbowed the man in the stomach. He slid to the floor, gasping and Remus bolted down the hall, away from the pursuing guard.

Remus ducked down another passageway and dipped into an alcove. The guard had engaged the escaped inmate and sounds of fighting echoed down the hallway. Remus looked to his left and saw he had entered a cell block corridor. Most of the doors had been opened.

"The Death Eaters must be letting everyone out," Remus mused aloud, then paused when he heard shuffling in the darkness.

Remus sniffed the air, but everything was so mixed up and the air was so foul, that he couldn't place anything familiar. He peered down the hallway and saw two men, both prisoners, edging towards Remus' location.

"Is it a Dementor?" One of the men asked fearfully. "What's going on? Why are we out?"

"Shut up!" The other man snapped. "It's a prison break. I'm getting the bloody hell out of here."

Remus cocked his head. Something was…familiar.

The men moved into the light and Remus caught a glimpse of the men's faces.

With a growl, he jerked out of the alcove, startling both of them. He seized the taller man by the neck and slammed him against the wall, his feet a good foot off the ground.

"Bulstrode. Just the bloke to solve my problems. Where's your werewolf friend?"

Fadien Bulstrode's mouth fell open in shock.

* * *

Severus was panting for breath by the time he rounded what had to be the hundredth corridor. And still Draco had not slowed down, his body twisting and jerking at every corridor, his nose on the trail like a hound on the moors.

"I can feel him again. He's close. So close." Draco whispered. He touched one of the walls. "Yesssss….I'm coming." Draco took off down a side hallway and Severus huffed.

"Draco! Wait!" But the blond sped on, spurred on by love and netherworld desire.

Severus pushed on, determined not to lose the crazed blond in the winding maze of corridors. He hurried down a passage and saw the flash of blond. He sprinted ahead, closing the distance. He could hear shouts in the distance and Severus' brow furrowed.

He reached the next corridor and caught sight of Draco, who was standing motionless by the wall. But then Severus realized…

"Severus." Lucius said silkily. "I see you got my note."

Severus nodded, his lips a thin line. "Obviously."

"Where is my son?"

Severus frowned. "You did not see him? He was heading in this direction."

"Undoubtedly to find his lover."

Severus pursed his lips. "Unfortunately, he has been rather single minded on that course of action."

Lucius smiled devilishly. "Potter has been most…helpful. I never would have imagined that I would be happy that my son disobeyed me."

Severus sighed wearily. "While I would love to hear your tales of fatherhood, I think we need to move and get out of here."

"I have freed the others, all of the inmates. It would help with giving us cover."

Severus nodded. "I heard Aurors. You need to go. "

Lucius shook his head. "I'm not leaving without Draco. He will return with us and leave Potter to his fate."

"I will find Draco, old friend. You need to get to the rendezvous point-"

"Is there some reason you don't want me to find my son? Or is it that you wish to be alone with Potter yourself?" Lucius asked snidely.

Severus narrowed his eyes and snapped, "This entire excursion was to gain your release! Won't this be a big waste of time should you fail to get out of here."

"Draco is also in trouble with the Aurors, is he not? If he is captured, then this will be a waste." Lucius strode off in the direction that Draco had headed. Severus cursed under his breath, but followed after the elder blond.

* * *

Ron stumbled over several bodies. Hermione let out a small shriek, but kept her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I think we're back towards the way we entered. That body over there looks familiar." Ron said.

"They all look the same now." Hermione whispered, her voice on the edge of panic. She hated not knowing where she was going.

There was light shining at the end of the hall and Ron tensed, stopping in his tracks. Hermione stopped too.

"What do you see?"

"I think that's the courtyard. Dad told me about it. Maybe we can go there and get our bearings." He hurried away and Hermione followed. As they reached the door, Ron sighed in relief.

"It is the courtyard. Come on."

Ron pulled the door open and walked in the courtyard, Hermione right behind him. But Ron stopped short and Hermione almost walked up his back.

"Harry?" Ron croaked and Hermione peered around his shoulder.

Harry was squatting in the middle of the room, his golden eyes fixed attentively on the door.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and pushed past Ron, racing over to their friend.

"Wait, Hermione!" Ron hissed, reaching out to grab her sleeve. "What if he's…not himself?"

Hermione looked uncertain for a moment and slowed. "You're right." But she did slow down as they both cautiously approached him. Harry never looked at them, so focused on the door was he.

Hermione stepped in front of Harry's view of the door. "Harry…are you all right? We've come to take you away from here."

Harry cocked his head. "It's here…I am complete now."

Hermione frowned and Ron looked confused. "Who's here, mate?"

Harry returned to staring at the door. Ron gave Hermione a bewildered look and then said, "We don't have time for this, Hermione. We have to get him out of here."

"Harry," Hermione said gently, kneeling down in front of him, "will you come with us? This place is not for you. We have somewhere better for you."

Harry didn't respond. A shout sounded in the distance and both Gryffindors started at the sound. They were running out of time.

"We've got to go, Hermione!" Ron hissed again. "That sounded like…somebody bad. Get him and let's get out of here!"

Hermione reached for Harry's arm. The second her hand connected to Harry's arm, he snarled viciously and shot straight up. He grabbed Hermione around the neck and began to squeeze.

"Let her go, Harry!" Ron shouted as he pointed his wand at his best friend. Hermione clawed at Harry's hand as he lifted her from the floor.

"Don't ever touch me."

Ron shot a Stinging Hex at Harry, who raised his hand and propelled Ron backwards, knocking him on his arse. His wand clattered across the stone tiles. Ron rolled over, snatched his wand and fired another curse at Harry. Harry dodged it effortlessly and swung Hermione with him, as if she were a rag doll.

"H-h-harry…"Hermione gasped, "pl-please…you're…hurting…me!" Tears split from her eyes as she struggled against the firm grip. "We…just…want…to…help…you…we…love…you…"

Ron stumbled to his feet and limped towards Hermione. "Harry," he whispered, "don't hurt her anymore. It's Hermione…"

Harry snarled again and then stopped abruptly. He shook violently and dropped Hermione as if she had burned him. Ron hurried over to her side while she gasped for air. He rubbed her back and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh…Hermione…we can't take him like this…"

Ron turned to look at Harry and let out a squeak. Hermione peered over his arm and gasped. "Harry?"

Harry was looking at them intently, but his eyes were no longer the molten gold. They shone with a bright green gaze.

"Hermione? Ron?"

Hermione pulled away from Ron and stepped towards Harry. "Harry, you know us? Is it you?"

Harry looked confused for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I know you…I can…almost…think…" He looked around wildly again, then stepped towards them, his hands out desperately. "Don't let me hurt anyone else! Don't let…don't let Draco find me. Draco…he's…" Harry looked exhausted all of sudden, but he pressed on, each word sounding as if it was being wrenched from his mouth. "It's not complete…not without…Draco. Kill me…don't let Draco…"

Harry winced and bent over and Hermione reached out to steady him. "Come on, Harry…we have to leave now. We won't let Draco near you."

* * *

Draco could feel him; he was calling out to his soul like a lighthouse to a lost ship. Draco moved through the mazes of Azkaban as though he had been born behind those crumbling, ancient walls.

"I'm coming, Harry."

His body thrummed in anticipation. The weeks of his not eating or sleeping well seemed to melt away and he was revitalized. He'd completely forgotten about his father, Severus…anyone.

Only Harry.

He rounded a corner and felt a warmth he'd never known. It cocooned him, made him feel safe. He hurried towards it, crossing through the doorway that led to the courtyard.

Harry.

Draco couldn't speak. All he could do was move. Harry was standing in the middle of the courtyard, a wry smile on his face.

And then Granger and the Weasel stepped in front of Harry and pointed their wands at him. "Back away, Malfoy!"

Draco whipped out his wand and shot a _Stupefy _at the pair. They both scrambled out of the way, with the Weasel pulling Harry with him. Harry cried out as if in pain.

Draco growled in frustration and shot another hex. Hermione deflected it with a _Protego _and fired an _Incarcerous._ Draco hissed as he twisted out of the way and dropped to the floor, sending a jinx at the Gryffindor couple.

"He's mine! I'm taking him with me!"

"Over our dead bodies, Malfoy!" Ron shouted, sending another spell at the blond. Draco jumped over the spell and Ron gaped for a moment. Hermione recovered quicker and sent a rapid succession of hexes.

Harry cried out again, and Hermione whipped around to stare. Harry had dropped to the floor and curled up, shaking in agony. "Don't let it take me…!"

"Let me help him!" Draco shouted, "you're killing him!"

"No! You…you have the other part of that demon! If it joins with Harry…he'll…be unstoppable, Draco! We'd have to kill him!"

"I'll take care of him! You can't take him! Only I can help him! You fools will take him to St. Mungo's again, where they'll lock him up! I won't let you do that!"

"We won't! We have a plan, Draco…just let him be!"

Draco had been circling the pair, who were valiantly surrounding Harry, who was still curled up and writhing nastily. Ron nudged Hermione and nodded at Draco. Draco's eyes were an identical shade to Harry's, when Harry was taken over. Hermione nodded once and they both shot rapid Stupefy's at Draco, from two different directions.

Draco leapt into the air and the spells shot harmlessly past him. He landed lightly on his feet and then heard,

"_Stupefy!_!"

He turned his head and watched as his father stunned Granger, who fell to the floor with a dull thump. The Weasel roared with rage and raised his wand. Severus stepped forward and flicked his wrist. The Weasel's wand flew out and into his outstretched hand.

Ron gaped like a fish and Lucius smiled serenely.

"Kindly step away from my son…Weasley, is it? Perhaps you need to attend to the little Mudblood."

Ron looked conflicted for a moment and his eyes rolled to Severus. Severus looked back at him, fingering the stolen wand without emotion.

"If you've hurt her…" Ron growled angrily, but he bent down to inspect Hermione anyway with no further comment.

Draco barely paid any attention to his father, but he stared at Harry's crumpled form. Without another word, he strode over to Harry, knelt down and enveloped the form in his arms.

Lucius' mouth dropped open at the sight of his son cradling Harry. "You disappoint me, Draco! We are leaving here at once. Come, boy."

Draco pulled Harry tighter to him, possessively, like a child holding his favorite toy. Harry shuddered violently and moaned. "No….noo…Draco…don't…"

Draco patted his hair soothingly, "Shhhh….it's okay, Harry. I'm going to take you away from here. Someplace safe…"

"And where do you plan on taking him, Draco?" Lucius hissed. "I know of your…_affair_…with him. It is time to end this foolishness. You will be forgiven this one mistake, but no more."

Draco pulled Harry even closer to him and glared at his father. "Father, I won't let him kill Harry. If you take him back to the Dark Lord, he will! I can't let you do that!"

Lucius stepped forward, furious. "You will do no such thing. You are a Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?? "

Draco stood up, and he pulled Harry up with him. Harry's head lolled like a drunken sailor. Draco's eyes glowed like golden coals. Lucius frowned and stepped forward again. Draco growled low in his throat and Lucius blinked. Severus reached out a hand and pulled him back.

"Leave him, Lucius. We won't win that way. Draco is…going to return the rest of the demon to Potter."

Lucius turned to stare at Severus. "Demon? That…that's what's got Potter?"

Severus nodded, keeping his eyes trained on Draco and Harry. "Yes, the demon from your family's curse. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

Lucius actually looked gobsmacked. "How did this come to be?" He demanded. "My son is possessed by the same demon as Potter? Explain this!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Lucius, we don't have time for this. We have to go, now!"

Lucius nodded and turned back to Draco. "Draco, I demand that you come with us now. We can sort this out later. Leave Potter to the Aurors!"

Draco stood breathing heavily and gave his father a wicked smile. Harry began to stir and turned to look at Draco.

"I knew you would find me." His eyes began to fill up with gold again.

Harry gripped Draco's shoulders and stared into his eyes.

Draco gripped him back, feeling as if pure joy was coursing through his veins.

And then felt a pain that felt as if his bones were turning to liquid.

He cried out in pain.

Harry's eyes were alight with fire and he placed his hand on Draco's stomach.

"What's he doing?" Lucius said, as he his whipped back and forth between looking at his son and Severus. "He's killing Draco!"

"That's not so bad," Ron sneered. "We shouldn't interfere with that."

"Yessss…" Harry hissed, "We will become one again." Draco shuddered and blood pooled from the corners of his mouth.

"I won't stand here and let that thing kill Draco! Help me, Severus!"

Severus held Lucius back. "No…let him take the demon. At least Draco will be free of it. And then it will be Potter's problem. "

"It's killing him in the process. I'll do it myself then." Lucius marched forward, his wand held high.

"_Avada Ke_-

There was a loud crack and Lucius's spell died on his lips.

The Dark Lord stood in the middle of the room.

Severus, Lucius and Ron all gaped.

Severus bowed quickly. "My Lord, I had no idea you would be-"

"Silence, Severus! I am most displeased with this." Voldemort turned to look at Draco and Harry. "Enough of this!" He waved his wand and shot a strange yellow spell at Draco. Draco flew back and away from Harry, destroying the connection between them. Harry turned violent gold eyes on Voldemort as Draco crashed against the wall. He landed in a heap.

Lucius hurried forward and bowed. "My Lord, we did not know you would be here. If I had known-"

"Then what, Lucius? You would have denied that you knew of the love between young Malfoy and Potter?"

Lucius flicked his eyes to the floor. It was true that he had told the Dark Lord of Potter's apparent fascination with him, but he hadn't revealed the real reason for that. He had simply made it sound as if Potter had developed a crush on him for some odd reason.

Voldemort glared down at Lucius as if he were a bug. Then he looked at Severus. "Severus, you have disappointed me the most. _Crucio!!"_

Severus crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain. He glanced at Lucius. "_Crucio!!" _The blond sank to the ground as if deflated by a pin. A pitiful moan escaped him.

He shot a disdainful look at Ron. "Blood traitor. _Crucio!"_

Ron cried out and dropped to his knees. Hermione remained motionless by his side. She was not spared his wrath either. She screamed once the spell hit her, waking her out of her unconsciousness.

Voldemort turned to look at Harry, who was kneeling over Draco's body. He watched impassively for a moment, a wry smile on his lips, and then he flicked his wrist, ending the curses on the four. There was a collective groan and Voldemort didn't bother to turn around. He addressed Harry.

"Ahhh…Harry. If only they had told me this little secret. That you and Draco were lovers. It would have made this so much easier."

He raised his wand, as the four wizards and witch struggled to their feet.

Ron's eyes widened and he cried out, "NOOOO!"

Severus felt the panic rising in his chest, the overwhelming urge to shout at the Dark Lord to stop, the Dark Lord raising his wand, the Killing Curse on his lips.

There was another flick of Voldemort's wrist, a flash of light and then…

Nothing.

Ron blinked and he stared at the spot where Voldemort had stood. He turned fearfully to the spot where Harry's body was now lying, lifeless.

Except…

Harry's body wasn't there.

Draco still lay on the floor, but he was stirring slightly.

Lucius hurried forward and grabbed Draco by the arm. He hauled him up none to gently. "We must go." He pulled Draco from the room, casting a quick glance at Severus. Severus moved to follow behind them and turned quickly. He hurried back to them and handed Ron his wand.

He then reached into his robes and shoved a shoelace into Ron's hand. "Use this only when you are ready," he hissed, his black eyes glinting, "we are all doomed if you should fail. Granger will know what this is."

He whirled away, and hurried after the Malfoys. Ron closed his hand over the lace as Hermione walked up next to him. She reached for the lace.

"It's a portkey. To Voldemort."

"Why would he take Harry? Why not just kill him here?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared at the portkey in her hand. "I don't think he's interested in killing Harry anymore. He's much more valuable to him...alive...and being a killing machine. Who can stop him now?"

Ron sighed heavily.

They would have to kill their best friend.


End file.
